Sekirei Blackthorned
by yoshi3000
Summary: Ryder Blackthorn is a fan of Sekirei who just happens to be in a family of reality warpers. Finally, old enough to travel across worlds, he picks the world of Sekirei for some goals. Screw over Minaka, make Minato badass, and became an Ashikabi himself! (A darker take on Sekirei)(AU)(Minato/CanonHarem)(OC/Harem) Reviews needed. *Now with added Gamer elements*
1. Pilot: Enter the Wild Warper Card!

**Sekirei Blackthorned**

* * *

 **Pilot/Episode 0: Enter the Wild Warper Card, Ryker!**

* * *

 ** _A/N : This is going to be a bit of an A/U due to the OC's influence before and during the start of "Sekirei". I will not spoil all the changes except for two: Junichi Tanigawa isn't getting a Sekirei, and things are going to get a lot darker. (Edit Note: 4/9/2018, hanging around the Sekirei discord channel and listening to some words of wisdom, I decided to quickly redo this chapter somewhat.)_**

* * *

I knew the truth behind my clan. Unlike some of my family members, I knew I was a reality warper (and an alien hybrid) due to me having the gall to follow my parents without them knowing across the galaxy. I saw so much so beauty in the multiverse beyond the real world. I really did not have much even doing for me in the real world after I graduated high school. Seeing my parents go all out in battle and be the heroes people believe only existed in fiction had struck a chord in me. So, while Ryker ran off for college, I trained to prepare for my journey in secret. I was a big fan of anime and manga as well, and I already had in mind what universe I wanted to go to. The world of Sekirei was my first choice because I was a complete dork for the series. I also had it mind for Minaka. Seeing that guy virtually got exactly what he wanted in the canon ending make my blood boil and I wanted nothing more than to make one more universe where he will not get it. I watched the anime and fell for it's charm. I did read the manga and was a bit disappointed with the ending and a few other things. I formed a plan on how I would survive, get a Sekirei out of this, and utterly screw over Minaka's plan. So when Ryker ending up leaving for another world to my surprise, I was given the ok by Mother and Father to go out into the world.

My name is Ryder Vega Blackthorn, and this was the start of my saga with Sekirei.

I made sure I had my duffel bag containing my passport, clothes, books, laptop, and game consoles. I had the tablet my parents give me clipped to my belt and unlike some of the others I knew how to efficiently use the BlackTab due to sneaking around my parents. As for weapons, I decided on two weapons to have on me. Apparently, my father's race, he's still trying to remember and research it, can resist electricity, so I got my hands on the Black Power shock gloves. For a sword, I decided for to go for a medium length katana which I named "Dragon Soul" that I kept on my back. I even used my tablet to gather parts to create a SekireiDex, basically a Pokédex for Sekirei to use as my way of gathering infromation. I was finally ready and I was prepared to **screw** over Minaka, the king of trolling and dickery.

To be symbolic, I tore open the portal to the world of Sekirei at my parent's backyard where birds would fly past the family home. I was ready to begin my adventure!

"I'll make sure those birds can fly free of Minaka's tyranny." I thought as I entered the portal.

* * *

( _Shinto Teito, 2020, a week before Minato's plot began, late at night)_

I arrived within the sewers of Shinto Teito and I immediately scrambled for the manhole cover. Punching it open, I climbed out. Now I know MBI would be doing the takeover, so I checked the tablet for information. Thankfully, I had a week before that started and to find a Sekirei. I had decided I would recurit #84, Yashima. Considering her Ashikabi is a character most people hated, included myself, I could not bring myself to be guilty for shattering that canon moments. It's what we, reality warpers, do at times. So ,thanks to the SekireiDex, I was able to at least get a general area of where she could be. Zipping from building and building, I try to move fast enough not to be seen. It takes a while, but I find Yashima and…Junichi. He cornered the hammer-wielding Sekirei in alley with a switchblade in hand.

"Now, you're all…huh." Junichi said before I jumped down in front of him and Yashima. "Who the hell are you?"

"A guy who won't let put your hands on this girl." I remarked, "And I dare you to stop me!"

I was about 5'11'' in height giving me a bit of an advantage over him. Junichi swung his switchblade, but I caught his arm with my left hand. Using my right hand, I slugged him in his jaw before kneeing him to knock the wind out of him. I turned to the frightened young lady dropping Junichi and come up to her.

"Are you all right? He didn't harm you, didn't he?" I say to her.

She shook her head no still nervous, and now was my chance. I come close and gently ease her into the kiss. The winging process was always a treat to watch but see it up close was beautiful and a bit blinding. Her blue wings shone and illuminated the darkness of the alley and Junichi was yammering on about his eyes.

"By the hammer of my pledge, my Ashikabi's enemies shall be shattered!" She said to me.

The glow faded and I pulled away gently smiling at her.

"I hope you don't mind having me for an Ashikabi." I said a bit shy. "I'm quite different from your average guy."

I can't believe I just had my first kiss (Yeah, it's my first! Don't make fun of me for it), and I was one to start it up.

"No. You did save me from him, I almost would have been his Sekirei." She said still shaking.

"Good, let's you out of here, but first…" I said before I looked down Junichi.

I picked him up by his collar and slammed him against the wall. Taking a page from my mother, I gave him a glare that threatened pain and suffering if you did not listen. I told him if I ever saw him mistreat a woman again, I'd castrate him. I even showed a glint of my katana and he faints. I immediately get Yashima and I off the streets and into a nearly motel somewhere in the city. I had to keep me and Yashima out of sight from any other Ashikabi. Here I was, alone with a girl in a motel room….and I just met her. Since she really has no effect on the plot (especially now that I stepped in), I do tell her a little of my plan. I was rather vague with that, but the goal was clear. **Take down Minaka.**

"That's some plan, and I want to help you do it!" She said filled with determination. "I'll do anything!"

The fact she'd said she would do anything almost gave me a nosebleed. She soon slipped to sleep some time later, leaving me up. I look down at her sleeping form, and, now that I am an Ashikabi, I am apart of Minaka's sick game. If I was going to walk out with my Sekirei (and Minato's Sekirei) intact, I would need to update my plan. I pulled out my laptop, switched over to this universe's internet, and started hacking as much data out of MBI as I possibly could. I crack codes, blocked out signals, and managed to make a hole in their firewall. Quickly, I snag some files mostly on Takehito's death, when I do plan to deck Minaka and Karasuba especially for that, and some information on that clown Higa, the other asshole on my shit list. Swiftly, I switched back to my own (real-world) internet to cover my tracks. With Yashima with me, the first step to my plan has been completed. However, I worry deeply about her fears because despite being determined to help me, I could hear the fear in her voice. She might think I'm insane for having a plan like this…

I slowly slip into slumber holding her sleeping body, with a new will to protect her. I was not going to let anything happen to her, and that was a promise I intended to keep.

* * *

Minaka and Takami were both enjoying the night sky over Shinto Teito as they stood at the rooftop of MBI Headquarters. Minaka had a twisted grin on his face, and Takami hatefully watched him.

"Soon, the Sekirei Plan will be full swing, Takami." He said looking over the city, "I can't wait for the carnage of the player who dance in this game."

"Minaka, why don't you go fuck yourself?" Takami coldly said to him.

"Why would I when I have yo…." Minaka said smugly before Takami socked him in the jaw.

She stormed off back into the building leaving Minaka up on his throne to boast. It was days and nights like this, she cursed the day she helped him make the organization or make the Sekirei into discount Pokémon. She entered her office to unwind for another night. She sunk into her office chair and open a compartment for hidden liquor. She pulled a bottle of sake preparing to pour out a glass. However, a few seconds of thought led her to throw the glass at the framed photo at Minaka on her wall for the fiftieth time. She greedily downed half the bottle and had her head down the desk. She looked at an earlier photo of her and Minaka as college student before they made their discovery about the Sekirei. A tear comes down her face as she gazed at it.

Minaka was always a bit of an ass, but he had a bit of gold in his heart. That was what draw Takami in to him in the first place. She missed that good in him, and all that was left was the bastard incarnate. Then she looked over at the photo at her children. She was always afraid at what Minaka could have done to Minato and Yukari, no terrified that they could have been a mini Minaka. She was bound. Bound to be a part of MBI. Bound to have a hand in the Sekirei Plan. Bound to be responsible for the deaths of soldiers or any poor soul crushed by MBI. Bound to Minaka and his sickening laughter. She couldn't take it the thought of it anymore so she downed the rest of bottle in her frustration. She started to fell slowly lightheaded and a smile crept on her face.

"Finally…the laughter went away." She slurred.

She soon passed out on her desk finally at peace…for the moment. The bottle rolled off the table and right into the garbage. She was at peace just like the last fifty times she passed some drunk. At least she couldn't hear the bastard in her drunken slumber. However, she didn't notice her computer was mysteriously getting its files copied.

* * *

With Minaka's plan about to be unfolded, will Ryder succeed or will time workaround him? What about Minato? Will Takami get over her alcoholism? What Sekirei will Ryder obtain? Find out next time on Sekirei : Blackthorned?

(A/N : 4/9/18 – Consider this a complete retool of the pilot episode. Something that was overdue and needed to happen.)


	2. Episode 1: Screwing over Mikogami-Higa

**A/N: Before we start the chapter, I'll dedicate this slot to answering the questions my readers have for me. I saw this idea done by another writer so I figured why not. To clarify something really quick, I'm basing canon events off based on the anime version with the added Sekirei that did appear from the manga.**

 **-Answering the Readers-**

 ** _Gissung - refreshing to see a new oc story in the sekirei part of the archive instantly followed. can't wait to see how Ryder will fuck over Minaka. just a question will Uzume be part of Ryders harem?_**

Uzume still belongs to her original Ashikabi (Chiho Hidaka) as in canon. However, the handling of her story will be a bit different. Like I said it's a darker take on the anime/manga.

 ** _Sandshrew master 317 - Well here are 4 sekirei that hope ryder can wing first are oriha and Shi mainly that they deserve better and he said want take higa down too so I would imagine that he try save some sekirei from him. Second is akitsu because what minaka did she needs some love. Third kaho she would be great help for ryder . Also will minato wing kuruse because he wing her game and ryder could think could affected the universe by what done all ready._**

I already had plans on who I wanted to be a part of Ryder's harem. However, allow me to thank you for the suggestions and I'll answer it in order. **Oriha** fought Homura in Season 2 of the anime, I believe, so it's possible for Ryder to take her to screw over Higa. **Shi** was in the manga to help steal the Jinki, but she's an option **. I'll pick between Oriha and Shi.** **Akitsu** was my definite choice because Mikogami has Mutsu. I will pass on **Kaho. Kruruse** is a bit iffy because I never got to play the video game. (The game was Japan-only. However, I will add her and the other characters later depending on how I can fit them into the story.)

Sekirei Blackthorned

Episode 1 – Pre-Minato Arc: How to Screw over Mikogami and Higa

I still wanted to do my plan and all, but my plan would be practically very insane to pull. I could still do it, but it won't be easy. As I woke up, I still had about six days before Minato got his first Sekirei and the plot could begin. Yashima arose as well, but she was naked. I froze, observing her curves and figures. My eyes with glued to her smooth skin, perky chest (which could rival Musubi, but not quite), and heavenly legs. She immediately covered up a bit embarrassed and profusely said sorry saying she didn't want to sleep in her clothes.

"No, it's my fault. I should have gotten you sleepwear." I said blushing as I rushed into the shower.

Using a good cold shower, always killed the arousal in one's soul. I decided to go for wear something a bit different. My older brother, Ryker, would draw outfits, and there were one I was dying to wear. "Kalos Aqua", it was called and it was based off my outfit for my Trainer in Pokémon X. An auqa hoodie, damaged aqua jeans, black ankle socks, blue sneakers, and black wide-frame sunglasses. I spawned it and changed into it. Now I looked over at Yashima and I had an idea. I remember in Naruto how they have forehead protectors to wear to show your village, so I decided to make a set. (The symbol would be 黒 – Kuro (meaning black)). I tied my own on my head, before present Yashima with hers.

"Yashima, I want you to have this. It's a forehead protector, you can wear it a variety of ways. However, it's my way of making it official that we're a team." I said blushing mildly as she took it in her hands.

She hugged me saying her thanks before tying it around her neck. I did leave my duffel bag behind, but I take a backpack in case. That day, we spent moving along the rooftops exploring the city. The last thing we needed was a fight, especially now. I had my tablet and my SekiDex clipped to my belt as we zipped around Shinto Teito. We managed to keep out of sight, until we ran into the Sekirei Guardian.

* * *

Homura, the Sekirei Guardian, number six, was doing her usual duties when she wasn't at the host club or home at Maison Izumo. Homura looked for Sekirei who were un-winged to get them to their Ashikabi. Up on the rooftops looking over the city, she got a call from a worried Takami about an assault that occurred last night. Takami was frantic about the status of number eighty-four. She heard a rumor of a girl being chased by some guy and the description matched the hammer Sekirei.

"I want you to go out and find Yashima. Confirm her status and report to me. The last thing I need for a Sekirei to get hurt due to an abusive Ashikabi." Takami said pouring out a cup of wine.

"Understood." Homura responded noticing Ryder and Yashima leaping from roof to roof. "Hold on, I think I just found them!"

Homura hanged out and took chase after the two trying to keep hidden from the two of them.

* * *

I had sensed another's presence behind us, and from the high energy I could tell it's a Sekirei. My martial arts training really comes in handy at this point. I didn't alert Yashima yet, but it seems to just tailing us. Yashima and I ended up in a park, where I turned to face the Sekirei. I was surprised to see it was Homura/Kagari.

"No. 84, you have nothing to fear. I'm just sure to check on you and fry your abusive Ashikabi." She said flame in hand.

She must have me confused for that lowlife Junichi, but Yashima gets in front of me hammer raised.

"Sorry, but do not harm him. He saved my life from being forced to emerge." Yashima said looking ready to fight Homura.

That's when I noticed my SekiDex was off, so I immediately turned it on to have it initialize to my annoyance. Homura dispelled her flame, and pulled out a cell phone to make a phone call.

* * *

Takami was in the comfort of her office which inwardly she called being a nightmare. The only comforts she had was her booze and her kids. She was in the midst of doing boring paperwork when Homura called. She quickly answered it.

"What's the status, Homura?" She said tapping her fingers on the desk.

"She's fine…apparently she was recused and winged by this male with her." Homura said eyeing Ryder suspiciously.

Homura could tell something was up with him for he definitely seemed like an outsider despite the Japanese heritage in him. Ryder paid no mind to her gaze, fiddling with his SekiDex instead. It finally activated to his joy, and Homura noticed the strange device. The SekiDex looks akin to the Pokédex from Pokémon Plantium except black and slightly sleeker. The Sekirei crest on the back of the top screen, but the Kuro symbol was over it.

"Finally, it's online." Ryder said to himself as he was selecting a voice for it.

Ryder easily decided to program a basic female voice until he could obtain a better voice. He tried it out by aiming it at Homura who was on the defensive. The SekiDex scanned and responded,

 ** _" Sekirei Number 6, Homura, the Flame Sekirei. Height and weight are 173cm and 53 kg. Three sizes not available and gender is also not available. This Sekirei is capable of pryokinesis, controlling and manipulating multiple types of flames. Homura is capable of increasing its internal body heat in cold environments. This Sekirei is considered to be one of the strongest un-winged Sekirei. Current status is unwinged with no Ashikabi."_**

"Well that actually was informative." Ryder said as the SekiDex added in Yashima's data automatically. "And the stats don't lie."

Homura was a bit jilted because this device he had was only able to ID him, but give him vital information. The technology didn't look like MBI, but he had a bad feeling about it. He did however have a smug little smirk as the device called him the strongest un-winged Sekirei. Takami wasn't listening, however, because she hung up passed out drunk….again.

"How did you get that device?" Homura said taking a step closer.

* * *

I backed up and responded that I made the device myself. Homura seemed to be concerned about the Dex, and I feel like a real dolt using it in front of her. Before she could say another word, a ball of the water crashes in the middle of us. Great, the aquatic blonde was here too! Tsukiumi landed in the building in the middle of us. Yashima was terrified and so was I. As terrified as I was, I still could admire her beauty in being up close to her.

"Homura, thou must battle…." She said noticing me and Yashima here.

My SekiDex beeped and I raised up as it scanned Tsukiumi to her surprise. So SekiDex stated with,

 ** _" Sekirei Number 9, Tsukiumi, the Water Sekirei. Height and weight are 165cm and 47kg. Bust is 94, Waist is 57, and Hips are 88. Gender's confirmed female. This Sekirei is capable of hyrdokinesis, controlling and manipulating water. It's possible for her to manipulate the bodily fluids within her own body. She is capable to keep her body hydrated even in the hottest of environments. Despite her high special attack and special defense stats, her stamina and physical strength are lacking severally making it difficult to keep in close combat. Current status is un-winged with no Ashikabi."_**

"How thou that thing know my name?! It even knows my measurements! And what are body fluids?!" Tsukimi screeched with a bit of red on her face.

I laughed at her display and I explain that body fluids refer to her sweat, blood, and her urine. She seemed repulsed and seemed to set up a Water Celebration. That was the moment, Yashima and I had to bolt.

"Tsukiumi." I said calmly pointing to Homura. "The Dex said Homura was the strongest. Don't you want to prove it wrong."

Thankfully Tsukiumi has a pride problem like Vegeta and immediately got into a fight with Homura as in canon. While they were talking about Ashikabis and all that, Yashima and I made our escape. However, I noticed Homura's eye on me as we made our exit. I was glad to make my escape, but I had a problem. I know for a fact Homura is going to tell Takami about the Dex. An even bigger problem is that I'll see him as Kagari soon enough. On the bright side, the shades hid my eyes. Maybe I should have had Yashima worn a cloak.

* * *

Evening came over the city, Homura was back home at Maison Izumo exhausted from fighting Tsukiumi's blond behind. He felt a bit peeved that Tsukiumi got easily riled up to fight her, but his concern was that device. He felt stupid that he didn't get the Ashikabi's name. He was in room, contemplating, on his next move. He could tell Takami, but she'd flip her lid. Homura knew Takami is already stressed enough, and he didn't want Takami to drink herself stupid. She reported to Takami that eight-four was safe with an Ashikabi at the very least. Part of him was intrigued by the device, and surprised that it stated had a defensive mechanism against the cold. He didn't even know this. One thing was for sure, that Ashikabi is an outsider. His thoughts were interrupted by Uzume who knocked on the door.

"Hey Kagari, aren't you coming down for dinner? Miya got this new recipe to try out, pizza gyoza. She got the repice from some user called Ry-Razor3000 (A/N: you might want to remember that username). I'm surprised Miya even owns a computer." Uzume said to her.

"Uh…yeah, I'm coming." He said and following Uzume downstairs for dinner.

Kagari was now thinking if he should tell Miya about this, but the thought of Miya possibly hunting the guy down make him rethink that option. Then something hit him.

"Wait a minute, since when has Miya owned a computer?" Kagari thought.

* * *

After getting away from the melee, Yashima and I had stopped in a little café to grab a meal for the evening. That's when she remembered to give me the MBI money card. The thing that's supposed to cover for your Sekirei's care. I had no intention of using it, mostly due to having my device that can spawn anything. That's when the waitress was coming to take our order. Lo and behold, it was one of the Lighting Twins. Last thing I needed was a fight, and I told Yashima to play it cool. Thankfully, it was Hibiki, the more mature one. I kind of felt bad that she got some a moderate chest, but the impulsive one got the larger pair.

"Welcome to the Spark Mandrill café, my name is Hibiki and I'll taking your order." She said to us as Yashima used the menu to cover her face.

"Good evening, Hibiki. I'll have a glass of punch and garlic bread to start off with. Then for my main course, I'll have the spaghetti, the ribs platter, a helping of fries, and two steaks medium-rare." I said contently.

"I'll have the spaghetti…too." Yashima said from behind her menu. "And if have cola, that would be nice."

Hibiki took down our orders and got me the garlic bread which I devoured in a couple of bite to Hibiki's surprise. Yashima let down her menu a bit assured Hibiki wouldn't recognize her. So about twenty minutes, we get our food all carried by Hibiki. I had to admit that was impressed. Moment she put it down for me, I rip into that food. Yashima ate normally not evening mind that I was eating like I hadn't eaten in week. Patrons were gawking at me chowing down, hell, Hibiki took a seat just to watch me eat all of that food.

"How does she feed him?" One elderly woman said from another table with a younger woman.

"I think the question is how the hell is he eating of all that and is not overweight?" The younger woman said back to the elderly one.

In about ten minutes, the steaks were gone, the ribs were bones, fries were done, and my plate of spaghetti was empty. Yashima finished up only now noticing that I had multiple plates of food. I looked up at the menu and noticed there was dessert available.

"Hey, what do you recommend for desert, Miss Hibiki?" I asked her.

Everyone was shocked that I wanted desert. People fell downs, jaws hit the table, and Hibiki stared at me shitfaced.

"The cheesecake is our specialty." She said blankly.

"Great, I'll take five slices of it." I said as Hibiki's jaw drop. "To go!"

"I'll have one éclair to go, and we'll also have the check." Yashima said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Hibiki quickly got our desserts to go and the check.

"I hope you pay for all of that because that'll 30,000 yen." Hibiki said crossing her arms.

I get my tablet to spawn more funds into my pocket, but those were U.S. dollars. When I realized this, I had to check the conversion rate, and I was a bit relived by the result.

"This place takes U.S. dollars?" I asked coyly to which Hibiki nod.

So I just put about $20,000 to cover the meal to everyone's shock. I did know, I only need barely a 1/16th of that to pay for the meal, but I was a giving mood.

"I believe we bid you adieu." I say putting the desserts in my backpack. "Oh, and you can have the change as a tip."

"…I…uh…thank you and come again." Hibiki sputtered as we left the restaurant.

* * *

Night came, as Hibiki returned home from work. She found her Ashikabi, Seo, is the midst of finishing up sex with Hikari…again. She got used to walking on this, that she doesn't bother zap him for this. She had to admit Seo was a good lover, but a rough and wild one. One thing she smiled at was the fact that because Hikari had the bigger bust, she got the brunt of it more often.

"I'm home." Hibiki said throwing her apron to the floor.

"Hey Hibiki, you're just in time. Mind taking a round? Hikari needs a break." Seo said zipping up his pants.

While the twins could zap Seo for hitting on other girls and other things, they could bring themselves to zap him for this. He was good….too good at being intimate with them. Hikari got up to see her sister, and she was naked with her face covered with Seo's "bazooka juice".

"Hey sister…" She said weakly going to the bathroom to clean up.

"Hey." Hibiki responded, "And not tonight Seo, I'm brunt from work. Besides I got a huge tip from work from some young couple paying in U.S. dollars."

Hearing that, Seo perked up as Hibiki put the huge tip on the table. Seo counted it up and he seemed glad they were going to eat like royalty for the whole of next week. The fact that Seo said that made Hikbi sigh knowing it wouldn't last.

"However, I think I'll get you both something nice. I saw those earrings you both were eyeing yesterday, so I'll get them for you." Seo said relaxed.

Hibiki and Hikari perked up at the thought. Their Ashikabi might be a bit of perverted ass at time, but he had a heart of gold.

"Know what? Maybe just a quickie." Hibiki said with a slight grin.

* * *

The night sky over this city is beautiful to gaze it. Watching it in the show or reading the manga don't compare to just being here. Yashima and I were just strolling through the park and I felt a familiar air to it. That's when someone fleeing and my SekiDex alerted me a Sekirei was nearby. That's when I recognized that place, this was the park Akitsu was found my Mikogami. Now I would let this happen because she does fight Homura several times in canon, but to high hell with that! My ki sense allowed to pick up on her so I head out to her with Yashima tailing behind. Mikogami already has so many Sekirei, so my interference will definitely even the score (besides the rich kid has frickin' Mutsu on his side). I find her exactly as in the timeline. She was wearing just the stolen lab coat, but up close she looked flat out wrecked. So I had Yashima get behind as I approach her.

"Are you all right?" I ask having concern but feigning innocence.

"I don't have a home…" She said blankly.

Akitsu was really the woobie of the flock, unable to be winged due to some assclown in MBI. I decided to drop the innocence act.

"I do know you're from MBI, the lab coat's a giveaway. The mark on your head means you can't be winged, right?" I ask with a tone of seriousness.

"Yes. The tuner I had…..winged me prematuredly. When he was fired, he tried to…" Akitsu said before cutting herself off.

I didn't want to think of what Akitsu had to endure, and I tear up a bit. However, I dig into my bag to get one of the forehand protectors.

"Hey, I know you can't be winged. But, I don't care." I said before perking up. "I still want you to join us anyway. Even if you can't be winged, you don't deserve homelessness or to be unloved."

* * *

Akitsu was completely surprised to see that this young man was still willing to take her in despite being a scrapped number. She found herself useless, and he had a use for her. Even more, he tied the forehand protector over her mark on her head.

"Hey Akitsu, the thing now on your head is a symbol that you're a part of us now. So let's you cleaned up and into something warm." Ryder said offering a hand. "And the name's Ryder. Ryder Vega Blackthorn."

Akitsu gratefully accepted not even questioning how he knew her name. Ryder quickly used his tablet to spawn a cloak to wrap Akitsu in saying he'll get her proper clothes back home.

"Oh right, this is Yashima, number 84." He said introducing Yashima to Akitsu.

As in canon, Mikogami had arrived expecting to find Akitsu alone only to find her with two others. One of his Sekirei reported about Akitsu, and he was determined to make her mine. He would have arrived early, but he just had to stop at the Spark Mandrill for their cheesecake. Only to find, some guy swiped the last pieces.

"What do we have here?" Mikogami asked

Ryder had forgotten about him, and saw he had Mitsuha (#38) and Mitsuki (#39). Ryder didn't want to fight this guy, because he practically stole his chance for Akitsu.

"If you can excuse us, I need to get my friend here some medical attention." Ryder remarked gesturing to Akitsu helping her walk.

Yashima tightened the grip on her hammer, and Mikogami realized he was an Ashikabi.

"So you're a fellow Ashikabi? Adding one to the collection I see." He said to Ryder. "You still have ways to go."

Now Ryder found practically everyone in this universe a complete jerk other than anyone in Miya's camp, so it was rather easy for Mikogami to piss him off. Ryder knew of his development, but even then Ryder lashed out at him.

"My Sekirei aren't a collection, they are my allies, my partners!" Ryder snapped.

Now if didn't have to help the injured Akitsu walk, he'd deck the guy in his face. Mikogami only seemed to laugh at Ryder's words.

"Well that's a laugh, but enough jokes. That Sekirei is a rare one, and I want her for my collection." Mikogami pointing to Akitsu. "So I'll nicely ask you to hand her over and you can walk away with your hammer Sekirei."

Ryder wasn't going to hand her over, so he asked Yashima to hold her.

* * *

Then I used my tablet to spawn some Deku Nuts and smoke bombs.

"I've considered your offer and I decided." I said putting my hands in my pocket.

"Well, are you?" Mikogami asked me and I gave smiled smugly.

"No." I flatly say before unleashed the nuts and bombs.

Thankfully, they were stunned and blinded them long enough for me to throw Aktisu and Yashima over my shoulder and get the hell out of that park. We escaped briefly cutting through the East, to my displeasure. To my surprise, I found one of Higa's Sekirei being chased. The SekiDex alerted me she was un-winged, and a twisted smile was on my face. I hated Higa, so snagging a Sekirei from him would going to be sweet. The Sekirei was running down an alley which I stopped her. I explained I wanted to help her, and I found who was chasing her. It was Uzume and Sai, so I used a Solar Flare to blind the two of them.

"Oh god, it's like running into Higa in the shower!" Sai said screaming and covered.

Once again, we escaped and as a bonus they didn't see me, Akitsu, or Yashima. Soon enough, the four of us made to the hotel room. I was happy because I screwed over Higa and Mikogami, and got to live to brag about it!

I used the SekiDex to ID the one I snagged from Higa first.

 **"Sekirei Number 40, Shi, The Arm Blade Sekirei. Height and weight is unknown. Bust is estimated to be smaller than Yashima, Waist unknown, Hips unknown. Gender's confirmed female. This Sekirei uses her arm blades to fight foes close range. The blades are made of a special metal that can regenerate when damaged. It's possible for blades to burn with flames, glow with plasma, or be enveloped by water for elemental attacks."**

Of course, this one was from the manga so that's why I didn't fully remember her name. She seemed very shy but boldly kissed me to make me her Ashikabi saying thank you for saving her from them. Then I decided to scan Akitsu because she might have a useful special ability.

 **"Sekirei Number 7 (Former Scrapped), Akitsu, the Ice Sekirei. Height and weight are 169 cm and 47kg. Bust is 89, Waist is 57, and Hips are 88. Gender's confirmed female. This Sekirei controls ice and can freeze object within the field of her vision. She can also shoot projectiles of ice. Possibly, Akitsu was scrapped due to abnormal power stats. While she has a crutch, her power stats are close to No. 07, Homura. This makes Akitsu, the second strongest un-winged Sekirei. It's possible for her to lower her body temperature to appear dead."**

Akitsu seemed surprised by the words the SekiDex and mused to her about being the second strongest. I attended to Akitsu's bruises and bloody feet. Yashima gave Shi one of the forehead protector to wear. Using the tablet, I spawn the outfit Akitsu wears in canon to give to her, which she gladly accepted and put on.

"Master, I thank you again for saving me." Shi said hugging me from the side.

"No sweat, Shi. And the name's Ryder." I said hugging back. "If you and Akitsu need something to eat, Yashima and I have leftover dessert. I wanted it, but I insist you two have it."

The moment I took out the cheesecake out of my bag, Akitsu and Shi grabbed it and ate like ravenous wolves. I don't blame them.

"Thank you master; this is so good." Akitsu said with her eyes watering. "I will follow your every desire and order."

"So will I!" Shi said shyly licking the last of the cheesecake off her face.

I managed to get a Sekirei who can't be winged to follow me with cheesecake. The fact they said anything caused me to go red. It's then realize I have those girls, no women, bound to me. I was inwardly thanking my parents for my alien hormones! My Sayian blood will completely keep me able to handle them and any threat, and plus whatever the hell my father is. We all retired to bed, but not before I manually added Akitsu to my team on my SekiDex.

 **(( A Few Hours Later ))**

How the hell did Minato put up with this?! Since there's was one bed, the four of us had to share it. I had boobs to my left and right. As you can tell, as a fan of Sekirei, I was way too happy about this. I could at least control my urges. This is going to a long night, but it could have been worse. Then Akitsu rolled on top of me. Her bosom was in my face and she seemed to rub against me like she was getting comfortable on me. I would complain, but all I could think about was Akitsu being cold as an air conditioner and all the guys in my Sekirei group I created wanting to kill me. I was in an ironic heaven because this week is probably the only chance I will have to could "sleep" with any of Sekirei before I end up at Miya's, but I couldn't bring myself to ask. At least Akitsu was wearing clothes to sleep. Then I realized she wasn't wearing underwear just in canon. OH COME ON!

* * *

While Ryder soon got to sleep, Uzume and Sai returned to Higa and his secretary, Kakizaki at their office in Hiyamakai Hospital. Higa was rather angry that he didn't get Shi.

"Tell me, how the hell that you two botch this simple mission?" Higa asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"We were chasing number forty as ordered, but I heard someone shout, "Tayioken!" and this blinding light hit us. When we got our vision back, she was gone." Uzume reported fronting she was serious.

However, she was scared for herself and her ill Ashikabi. Higa held them like a string and she was the dummy. She was mostly spending time on eggshells.

"Did you see anyone?" Kakizaki asked as Higa tightened his grip on his coffee cup. "Any description?"

"No. Whoever she or he was stayed hidden, and any chance of us seeing the person were lost thanks to the blinding light." Uzume said still fronting.

"Kakizaki, call Kochō in here right now." Higa said with a tint of anger in his voice.

Kakizaki nodded and paged in Kochō. Kochō was Sekirei number twenty-two, a brain type Sekirei akin to a certain red-headed pervert. Kochō was adjusting her glasses as she swayed into the office with a tablet in hand.

"Kochō, what is the status of number forty?" Higa asked her.

Kochō used her tablet to get into MBI databases, and she grimaced at the results.

"She is winged, but the Ashikabi is unknown. Whoever this person is….it's almost like he doesn't exist." Kochō said to Higa.

Higa dismissed her and Kakazaki to Uzume's fears. He took a breath seeming calm at first, before slamming the coffee mug right on Uzume's face sending her to the ground as she screamed the coffee was burning the new gash on her head. Sai was glad it was Uzume who got the brunt of his wrath. Higa got up and walked over to Uzume before repeatedly kicking her in the stomach.

"The only reason I don't ***kick*** pull the damn plug on your Ashikabi because your number 10, yet ***kick*** you fail to bring number forty. ***kick*** Don't fail me ***kick*** again?!" Higa said finally kicking Uzume right the jaw.

Uzume struggled to get up before puking up a mixture of blood and her lunch on Higa's carpet before Higa's boot sent her face in it.

"Now you're done the night, so get out." Higa said finally letting Uzume get up. "And to remind you, I hold Chiho's life in my hands."

"Yes sir." Uzume said struggling to get out the door.

Sai coldly tripped Uzume up causing her a broken nose as door to which Higa laughed it. Uzume got out of there, stealing some of the gauze to cover up her injuries. Finally changing, she practically had to limp home and lie right to Miya's face that a car hit her. She crashed into bed, only to have the pain to get her to sleep.

 **With canon altered, Ryder has obtained two new Sekirei, Akitsu and Shi. Will he stay hidden from Higa's threat? Will Ryder survive having four beautiful in his bed?! Well Uzume be all right? And what is Ryder's plan for screwing over Minaka? Find out next time on Sekirei Blackthorned!**

 **(A/N : I hope you readers are satisfied with this chapter. It's much longer than the pilot and I managed to get some plot points started. Like I said, this is a darker Sekirei. So leave your questions for next chapter in the reviews along with your normal reviews. And thank Sandshrew master 317 for the suggestion of Shi because I never thought of it. Don't forget to recommend to TvTropes, they do have a lacking of recommendations for Sekirei fans. )**

 **(Edited 10-15-16: Fixed the glaring botch up on switching from 1st to 3rd person along with a grammatical error. Forgive me, my fans.)**


	3. Episode 2: The Setup

**Sekirei Blackthorned chapter 2**

* * *

 **Episode 2 – Pre-Minato Arc: The Setup to Get Yourself Killed So Many Times**

* * *

A really stupid thing I ended up doing was thinking this was all a dream, so I grabbed Akitsu's ass only to realized that I wasn't having a Minaka strangling dream. If it was, Minaka would have been beaten to an injured state by the Sekirei. Thankfully, she didn't wake up and I released my hands from there. So, I slipped out of bed leaving Shi and Yashima to cuddle Akitsu.

I decided to check what's on TV in this world, so using the tablet I spawned an interdimensional cable box to connect to the TV. Flipping it open with the remote, I take a check. I checked Cartoon Network first to find Teen Titans is getting the Pokémon treatment, which was awesome. There was no Powerpuff Girls reboot (on further, this world did have one, but the creators got shanked in a convention when they pissed off fans when the reboot sucked) on, and neither was there any Teen Titans GO! (same deal except the creator were rumored to be shanked by the voice actors as well). Other than that, the other channels were similar.

So, I delete the cable box with the tablet, and switch over to my laptop. Before I get into the plans on Minaka, I immediately injected myself into Japan's system. Thanks to having an intergalactic ID and the tablet, I scan and no one can say I don't exist. To Japan, I was just a guy who moved from his home country. If MBI wanted to who I was, I wasn't going to make all easy for them. I had many plans writen on my rabid fan theories on Sekirei and now I can actually put it to use. However, most of my plans were either too nutty, too dangerous, or too…Minaka. So I settled on one plan, "Strangled by the Eight Powers". However, in order for this plan to even work however, I had to formulate the code before the end of the third stage. So I got to getting to MBI's computer system to dig my way into Minaka's personal computer. The guy was nuts, I had to fight off twenty firewalls just to open a small window of time. At best I could work on a piece of the code for maybe an hour at best. So I key away for a good hour, before nearly having the firewall on my behind.

"Hmm, since I'd screwing with Minaka, why not Higa too?" I thought.

That thought gave me an idea for a pretty simple prank on Higa's end. I hacked into a local pizza place's server to insert an order for thirty pizzas to be sent to Higa. It sounds silly, but I just wanted to do it anyway. **Why? Because Higa is an even larger scumbag then Minaka! When a madman has more standards than you, something is wrong. Also screw the guy.**

* * *

Higa got up this morning in his overly large bed which was surrounded with stacks of dollar bills. He liked sleeping this way, the bastard. He put on his glasses and gazed over at the sleeping Sekirei next to him, Kochō. Kochō was Kakazaki's Sekirei, but Higa was the one to sleep with her. Kakazaki didn't even know that Kochō was practically forced into it only caring of screwing over people for Higa ( _ironically, he's getting cuckolded over himself._ ). Kochō hated doing this part of the job, and Higa kicked her off the bed.

"When did I say you could sleep in?" He said calmly. "Get out and get back to work."

"Yes sir…" Kochō said gathering her clothes as she preceded to walk out.

"Oh and not a word to Kakazaki or else." Higa said being playfully sadistic.

She nodded weakly as she left to get dressed to greet Kakazaki in the morning. Kochō was serious-minded, but she wanted to be with Kakazaki before he had his mortality poisoned by Higa's money. Kakazaki originally wasn't too wealthy when he and Kochō met, but there was a lot of love. Only when things got bad, Kakazaki sold his soul to Higa. Now Kochō practically didn't know who he was anymore. The kind-hearted man she started with was gone, only a faded shell. Higa stormed out dressed in his usual business suit, thoroughly pissed. He thundered down to the front door, and scolded the delivery guy who was just some nervous young adult.

"I didn't order any pizza, you imbecile!" Higa barked to the shaking teenager.

"But the order was in our system…." The pizza guy stammered.

"In their system? Is this MBI's doing? However, it's so childish. Of course! MBI would do this just to toy with me!" Higa thought.

He paid for the pizza with the fakest of smiles before having Kakazaki toss the pizza guy into the gutter and the poor guy got his face kicked in by Kakazaki when Higa offered Kakazaki a bonus. The pizza guy was really considering quitting his job before being helped up a beautiful woman. She had short honey blond hair with a pale blue ribbon tied on one of her bangs of hair and dark teal eyes piercing the nervous guy's blue eyes. She wore a white short jacket over a light red dress with white stripes near the end the end of her skirt, a yellow belt, light red finger-less gloves, thigh-high Black stockings, and pale red laced ankle boots with a white tongue and tip.

"Are you an angel?" He asked getting a chuckle out of her.

"No. I'm a Sekirei, silly." She said dusting him off. "I saw what happened there…"

He sighed and said, "Why is life seem to shit on me? I lost my money due to MBI buying all the Shinto Taeito stock, I lost my girlfriend to some MBI tuner who makes more money than me, and I'm stuck with this pizza job!"

The Sekirei looked him over, he was close to six feet tall with skin on the border of light brown. His icy blue hair slicked back had matching his blue eyes. His build was rather balanced, average even. He wore a dorky pizza uniform, but to her he seemed so worthy. She wanted to help. So she formed a trident in her hands to his shock, and threw in right through Higa's window. Said trident nearly skewered Higa's neck to which Kochō was inwardly praising whoever had the balls/ovaries to do that. Higa looked outside only to see that same pizza guy running with some Sekirei.

"Kochō, Send Sai after them." Higa said with a murderous glare.

As for our two, they were running down the street hoping to high heaven Higa wasn't tailing them.

"So I didn't catch your name! Mine's is Aaron Kuraima!" He said pointing ahead to his pizza delivery car.

"It's Krurse!" She said as the two got in the car.

It seemed like smooth sailing as Aaron was on his way back to his place of work, Minaka's Pizzeria. Yes, MBI ended up owning some businesses they didn't really need, but Minaka kept it to stroke his ego. He wanted to get his mess splattered all over the city and Aaron was just a poor victim of the system. Suddenly, blades coming through the door causing Aaron to scream in panic. It tore the whole door clean off and they were facing a manic Sekirei with short blond hair.

"Well hello, fellow Sekirei. Are you coming to come quietly to join your new Ashikabi or must I drag your unconsciousness body to him? He'll have you either way." Sai said to Krurse.

Aaron was scared, but he swallowed his fear. He put the petal to the metal causing Sai to lose her balance.

"I won't let you take you, you underdeveloped psycho knife nut!" Aaron screamed hitting the brakes sending Sai flying forward to the hard ground face-first.

Then with a new well of determination, he punched the gas barreling down at Sai who was staggering up not noticing the car. She was distracted with being called underdeveloped.

"Underdeveloped?! The nerve of that bastard. I'll kill him-OH SHIT!" She said before Aaron had ran into her with the damaged car. Her blades damaged it further, but Sai was sending flying again before falling into a conveniently open manhole.

"Why is this open?!" She yelled once again landing on her face.

Not even bothering if whether Sai was dead or not, he got him and Krurse to safety. However, Aaron lost his job due to changing the car back totaled and his boss just not believing his story despite Krurse being there. He found himself in the gutter again by his old boss this time! However, he was happy to be out of that shitty uniform.

"I'm sorry you lost your job." Krurse said walking up to him as he dusted himself for the second time in a row.

"I'm not. I saved a life, and that's what matter. I did the right thing, and besides I hated that job." He remarked. "Besides, my stupid boss didn't give me a chance to hand in the money from the orders so I'll be pocketing it."

He took Krurse home with them to his small apartment which she finally explained what the deal was with her being a Sekirei. Now Aaron was slackjawed that MBI was literally holding aliens for years and handing them out like candy. He wanted to question it, but he found herself kissed by the alien. He witnessed the beautiful winging process with people from the other apartments complaining because the light illuminating from her was blinding.

"By the trident of my pledge, my Ashikabi's adversaries shall be skewered!" was the Norito she said before it all before his eyes. Aaron couldn't believe it, but it wasn't a dream. He went from loner loser with a crappy job to a jobless loser with a beautiful girlfriend. A smile crept up on his face.

"Kuruse…I'm just a normal guy, but I promise to try to be a good Ashikabi." He said gently stroking her face.

* * *

My SekiDex has alerted me another Sekirei was winged, but I paid it little mind. What a mistake that was. I had closed my laptop done with coding a piece of the plan within the hour. I was putting the laptop away only to hugged by Akitsu from behind.

"Morning master." She said in a whisper.

"Oh good, you're up." I said to her.

She was cold to the touch, but I was getting used to it. Shi and Yashima were already coming out the shower only for me to question if they showered together (I should have questioned how they practically ninja their way into the bathroom.).

"Morning Ryder-san." Yashima said cheerfully to me.

What a sweetheart she could be at times. The two got dressed as I took my turn to use the shower. Well I was rather happy with myself that I kept my urges in check. So I was just washing my hair when Akitsu walked in asking if I could wash my back. I would have said no, but body and my mind were conflicted. I ended up saying yes to my embarrassment. I'd complain, but Akitsu was soon naked behind me happily scrubbing me. Inner fanboy would be proud especially with her hands going lower.

"Akitsu…I can finish off myself." I say releasing some breath, "Besides you got my back down."

After that interesting experience, I picked out another trainer theme outfit, "Red with Style". I got my red plaid shirt combo, checked red pants, red ankle socks, and red short boots. I had put on my forehand protector, and this time I wore a red fedora. I had to complete the look. So clipping my tablet and SekiDex to my belt, I took the women out to the breakfast at some café. The whole time we were being stared at by the other patrons. I don't know whether it was for ordering fives plates of bacon, sausage, rolled scrambled eggs, and rice for myself or for having three beautiful women surrounding me. Or maybe it was the katana on my back, I didn't really care either way.

"Master, could I order another plate? I'm still hungry." Shi asked trying not to sound greedy.

She was so cute, and I gently let her know she could. She happily ordered more miso soup, and Akitsu finished off her natto. Yashima got through three plates. This time, I figured out how to get more types of money, so paying would be easier. That's when I spotted a display of donuts and other pastries.

"Ryder-san, could I have…." Yashima asked before I asked the waiter for all the pastries in the display.

* * *

Mikogami was still pissed about losing his chance at cheesecake, so he decided to try another café for their pastries despite Mutsu suggesting that he order from a bakery. He was driving him and Mitsuki (for added backup) when he arrived at the same café Ryder and crew with about to leave from.

"Aah, the Chill Penguin!" Mikogami said snapping his fingers at a waiter, "Sir, I'll take all of your pastries!"

"Sorry, that guy bought them all before you. No wait, I'm not sorry." The waiter said pointing over to Ryder who was about to leave with the women in tow.

Mikogami immediately recognized as the same guy who snagged Akitsu and he noticed he had a new Sekirei in his hands. He was thoroughly peeved to for this outsider to be up getting Sekirei drawn to him.

"Hey you!" Mikogami yelled as Ryder turned to him.

"Oh, hey asshole." Ryder said casually.

"Hayato!" He said to clarify.

"Asshole." Ryder responded all cheeky, "So what do you want from me?"

"Now I recognize that guy. He's the one who ate all that food at the Spark Mandrill before leaving with the cheesecake." The same elderly patron from last time had said, "He has another girl following him…"

"Wait, you steal a Sekirei I was going to have, eat all the cheesecake, and now take all the pastries?!" Mikogami said getting more and more pissy. "Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki nodded and people quickly realized there going to be a brawl. I was in no mood to fight, especially since I had to keep a low profile. However, Mikogami was getting more and more irritating to me. So I decided to get even. I get up and walk up to Mitsuki.

"My strings will cut you to r-guhh!" Mitsuki said before I drove my fist right into her gut causing her to stumble and fall to her knees.

Mikogami could only watch dumb folded as I threw her into Mutsu's arms. I leave then and there with my team. However, we ended up running trying to outrun Mikogami in his sports car. The bastard won't piss off! He chased through the streets and we ended up in a more populated shopping district. Mutsu was driving, and Mitsuki and Mikogami were chucking bottles and other crap at us. What the hell was this? 1955? Are we in Hill Valley, damn it?

"Damn it, I bought those desserts!" I yelled at him.

"Prick!" Mikogami said nearly nailing Shi with a bottle of whiskey.

Then I noticed an unholy sight ahead of me, there was Miya shopping with Seo, Hibiki and Hikari. I didn't want to see them at all. This couldn't even get worse! Last thing I needed to meet her early.

"Eat glass!" Mitsuki/Mikogami said chucking two vodka bottles at myself and Akitsu.

We ducked and the bottles instead nailed Seo and Hibiki…right in front of Miya. I didn't wait for them to turn around before I grabbed all my Sekirei and practically dived into some sex shop. Hell, Mutsu stopped the car noticing Miya and regretting so much right now. We watched from inside the store.

* * *

Miya was with Seo and his Lighting Twins out shopping to help them out again with a lack of cash. Seo admitted that he blew some cash on a pair of ruby and sapphire earrings for both of them because he wanted to get them their own pair. So Miya decided to help them this time, but really she was quite indebted to him anyway. So it was a normal day out shopping for them. Until out of nowhere, two vodka bottles crash into Seo and Hibiki's faces sending both into the ground writhing in pain. Miya turned to see her old friend Mutsu driving a car with two other people holding more bottles in hand. Miya's cold glare at Mikogami and Mitsuki scared them shitless, and Mitsuki had a sense of dread.

"Why do I feel like running away from her? She's just an old lady!" She thought as she quivered.

They wanted none of that, and Mikogami begged the frozen Mutsu to drive. However, Miya stared at him with a look that said, "If you move, I'll hunt you down and I will castrate you.". Mutsu didn't move, as Miya and Hikari stormed up to them. Now Hikari was short-tempered and zapped her Ashikabi from time and time again, but she had a limit. Miya immediately grabbed Mikogami by the neck, practically choking the brat. His eyes were looking into the eyes of a former warrior and he didn't know it. Mitsuki found herself dragged out, her face kicked in, and electrocuted by Hikari. Thankfully, some bystanders helped Seo and Hibiki's minor injuries. The two were thankfully not blinded by this senseless attack.

"Now, you are going to pay for that, right?" Miya said still squeezing Mikogami's neck.

"Ack…no….efff…that…bull…shit!" Mikogami sputtered as Miya's iron grip got tighter. "…..Mutsu….do something!"

Then Miya finally preformed the dreaded oni stare and Mikogami had found his pants moist with urine. That oni stare made his defenses crumble. End result? Mikogami paid them off, apologized, and got beaten up by Seo. Mitsuki was zapped so bad that she now had a nervous twitch and a nervous tick. Mutsu was so scared that he was silent more than usual. The lesson is this, don't harm anyone Miya cares about. End of story.

Ryder and his crew used the back exit from the sex shop and they ran for high heavens. Ryder already knew Miya was number one, Akitsu got a scary vibe off her, and Yashima and Shi were just trying to keep up.

Ryder couldn't wait for the plot can get started just so he can personally pound the smirk off Mikogami, Higa, and Minaka. He hoped not to see anyone else that day, but nope, he ended up running into Benitsubasa of all people. His Sekirei managed to stay out of her eyes, because he caused her to drop some food on the ground.

"Oh great, Natsuo and Karasuba are going to be really mad." She said a bit panicked.

"No, they won't." He said pulling out a wad of yen to give to her. "Here, there's enough for you to replace that and get something for yourself."

Benitusba looked at the cash she was just handed in her hand. He wasn't even doing it in fear of her.

"Didn't this guy who know I was?" She thought.

Yet, he was completely unafraid of her. Part of her was happy, she could get something for herself and Haihane. He had a small smile on his face.

"Well now that's us even even. But considering the extra I gave you, now you owe me one." Ryder said chuckling. "But don't worry about that for now."

"Um…. thanks." She said more unsure.

"It's no big deal. Well be seeing you, Crimson." Ryder said making his leave.

Benitusba would have stopped him, but he was gone and she was late. She hurriedly bought the miso soup for Natsuo and the oden for Karasuba. She used some of the extra she got to get some snack food for Haihane and herself saving the rest. When she arrived back at MBI Headquarter, she hurried up to their floor to give Natsuo and Karasuba. Now Natsuo and Karasuba had a very twisted form of a relationship. Natsuo was gay, however, his relationship with Karasuba might have twisted that. Natsuo was essentially a hateful emo and so was Karasuba. They spent so much time together much to Benitusba's displeasure. She tried to see what good he had. She found the two standing by the window looking over the city.

"Hey Table Scraps, you're late." Karasuba said coldly to her taking her oden.

"It's Benit…" She said trying to defend herself before Natsuo cut in.

"Table Scraps…how appropriate." Natsuo said taking his soup. "It's almost as good a name as Scratching Post."

He was obviously referring to Haihane and Benitsubasa noticed they were drinking copious amount of sake. Benitsubasa didn't mind one or two, but she hated when Natsuo or Karasuba drank. They were practically unhinged drunks. Thankfully, Natsuo was done with her and sent her off on her own. Benitsubasa headed to the home theater where Haihane was watching Wolverine and the X-Men on Netflix. She practically lived in there. Now Haihane was surprisingly upbeat was she isn't killing Sekirei or scaring people shitless with her claws. She didn't really care about Natsuo mostly teasing Benitusba about it. However, they were rather friendly at rare moment.

"You're right on time. Want to join me?" Haihane offered to Benitsubasa.

"Yeah sure, I need a break. Let's continue watching Sonic for Hire!" Benitsubasa said plopping down on a seat to Haihane. "I brought snacks!"

"How did you get the money? I thought Natsuo only gave you enough to get food for him and Karasuba." Haihane asked curiously going through the archives to get to the latest episode.

"Well I ran into this guy, the food I got split cause of him, and he up and gives me money to buy back what I lost and get something for myself." Benitsubasa explaining pulling out a small amount of yen out her top. "I saved some of it just in case."

"Well that's nice, for once being a washboard got someone to pity you." Haihane said teasingly to which Benitsubasa snapped at her with, "Just start the show already!"

Haihane and Benitusba really had the place to herself before Natsuo practically had no interest on anything on television and Karasuba was usually off on her own thing. While Haihane teased Benitsubasa, she really did care about her. As for Karasuba and Natsuo, they were up on the roof on MBI like a certain other duo.

"Every day, I dream of the city burning and people dying in the streets." Natsuo said looking over the city.

"I feel the same, except I'd prefer to be slaughtering the innocents myself." Karasuba said breaking into a fit of sadistic laughter.

"You delivered those words so well." Natsuo said with a tint of sadism. "So glad, you're for the only Sekirei that I have."

* * *

It was afternoon, and I was really starting to hate people around here. So many people here are either apathetic, unaware, or flat-out asinine. And after Miya, I was in no mood for anyone else. But life is never fair, because while up on the roof we got nearly clipped by a water blast. Our pastries were soaked. I paid for those….

"Damn it Tsukiumi, not now!" I said frustrated.

Tsukiumi landed gracefully on the roof and my Sekirei were even annoyed. Tsukiumi seemed angrier than usual so I asked her why. Apparently, Homura kicked her ass when we met. They used to tie, but ever since I showed up she's been getting beaten. So she's blaming me for that. Ugh!

"Maybe you could beat her, if you found your Ashikabi!" I said getting more and more peeved with her.

She was going to say something, but I vanished zipping up to her faster than they could see. Before Tsukiumi could say a word, I karate chop her neck to knock her unconscious because I was in no mood for her. I like Tsukiumi, I really do, but she makes it hard for me to keep liking her. I couldn't leave her on that roof. Thankfully, Homura had arrived and I told her Tsukiumi was her problem now. We took off just glad she showed up. I did promise Akitsu and the women that the moment she gets her Ashikabi, they can kick her face in. Finally, we decided to hunker down back in the motel room and returned there leaving Homura with Tsukiumi.

"Know what, I'll stay put and order delivery until the end of the week…" I thought to myself panting.

* * *

When Tsukiumi woke up, she found Homura standing over her with a scowl under the mask.

"You again?!" She screeched to the Sekirei of Flame.

"You still need to find your Ashikabi. Oh and that guy knocked you out." Homura pointed with a chuckle at the end.

"What?! Did that fiend defile me?!" She said checking herself to make sure she wasn't touched.

"Other than the chop to the neck, no. He left when I came." Homura said to her. "Be happy, he didn't force you to emerge."

Homura was all ready to go home and call it, but found herself in another fight with Tsukiumi. Times like make Homura wish he (or she…whatever…) could just kill Minaka over an open fire and feed him to the wolves. However, things are never easy.

* * *

 _So now that another day has passed, Minato will ascend to be an Ashikabi soon. With the setup in the place, the wild warper is about to completely screw the Sekirei Plan into the ground! Will Miya get back into the action? Will Natsuo ever stopping acting like a less cool Saskue? How will Ryder make Minato badass? Find out next time on Sekirei Blackthorned!_

* * *

 **(A/N : Well the main plot will be getting started on episode 4. This chapter was hard to write, but I had to set up some plot points and needed foreshadowing. Like I said, this is a darker Sekirei. Also Krurse got an Ashikabi…. figured why not. So another character was born, don't worry, he's minor and won't get in the way for now. So until next time! Oh, and Sai is alive. But I'll leave it up to you to wonder what happens to her when she drags herself back to Higa. 7/27 - Edited)**


	4. Episode 3: Pre-Minato Arc Season Finale

**Sekirei Blackthorned chapter 3**

 ** _Episode 3 – Pre-Minato Arc: Final Day_**

The week in the motel was rather uneventful after our last romp. Most of our time was spent either sitting around, eating, and training at a nearby gym. That and occasionally dodging people. I got a call from my older brother, Ryker, just yesterday. He's probably living it up there with the Crystal Gems, but considering the new episodes that came out, he's probably screaming in agony. Now it was only one more day until Minato's story began, and I had one piece of business left to take care of. I wanted to see Chiho, Uzume's Ashikabi. I wanted to at least offer my support and it would be good to have people on my side. However, getting to the East without incident was practically insane considering I screwed over Higa not too long ago. I would just sneak over, but I was in no mood for a fight. Plus, I only want to screw with canon when I feel it's needed. So I decided to make a simple phone call.

* * *

Hidaka Chiho was an Ashikabi with a deep sense of inner self-loathing. She hated being confined to a hospital and unable to prepare for the Sekirei Plan. It's painfully ironic that her parents, Tatsuki and Mitsumi Hidaka, were studying incurable diseases only for each die tragically with end-stage cancer. They were close to finding a cure. Chiho had grown up an orphan, yes, but she had a decent life. Up until her twelfth birthday. She remembered that horrid day. She was about to go to a local bakery to get some sweets, but she collapsed right in the middle of the street. She was taken to Hiyamakai Hospital where she a life of a hospital and being pumped full of meds. They told her she had a virus infecting her, one that they couldn't cure. They kept her alive by pumping her full of meds and shots. So much money dumped into this, that if she ever got out, all she would have is the storage unit with her and her parent's stuff. She wanted to die until Uzume came along and gave her a purpose to live. She loved her dearly, but she hated the pressure she put on her. She knew Uzume had to work for Higa to help pay for her care due to her being broke from all the treatment, but she didn't know what exactly she did. Uzume wasn't allowed to tell her, but Uzume put her a façade that everything was fine. Chiho didn't knew the things she had and just assumed it was desk work. So it was another boring day in the hospital for her, but then she heard her cell phone ring. She reached for it to see it was an unknown number and it was a video call. Normally, she wouldn't answer but being cooped up in the hospital left her so bored. So she answered.

She was surprised to see Ryder and even raised an eyebrow at him. He introduced himself as a fellow Ashikabi and that he heard through the grapevine of her predicament.

"I wanted to offer my sympathies and offer my support to her in anyway. I know you can't do much for your Sekirei, so I want to help you." Ryder remarked. "While I can't help you financially, anything else I can do for you."

"Well, thank you for your kindness. There is something you can do for me. I'd really like one dozens of Strawberry Daifuku. It's my favorite pastry and I can't get it myself. I'd have Uzume do that, but she's exhausted and tired from working to pay for me being in here." She said to him.

* * *

Now I was at risk for this, I damn well knew there'd be a chance of Higa finding out about me and sending Sekirei after me. However, I wanted to help her for I had a bad case of empathy for her. I knew someone who ended up like her. His name was Cairo and I never got the chance to make amends with him before he died. He and I were not friends, no we were enemies, and he had pranked me by ruining my science project. So after school, he mocked me for it and I beat him up. At the time, I was aware of my superhuman abilites, but I was too mad to control myself. End result, I put the guy in the hospital. I wasn't even charged because the poor guy was thinking I was going to kill him. School never found out either and neither did my parents (They would find out later, but I already graduated by then). I felt like shit not doing a damn thing or confessing the truth. So with Chiho, even though it's not my fault she's there, I still wanted to atone for that mistake.

"I'll do it." I said with fierce determination.

"Thank you, Ryder." She said giving me the directions to her hospital room before hanging up.

Akitsu, Yashima, and Shi were all listening in my conversation with her, and Shi was the first to say something. All of them were aware of where I had to go.

"Master, I'll protect you!" She said fiercely clinging to me.

"I know you will, Shi." I said holding her. "But we're going incognito."

"Hey Akitsu, how would you feel on pretending to be my wife?" I say causing the ice woman to blush. "Because I have a plan."

I explained that Akitsu and I will disguise ourselves as your typical young married couple on our honeymoon. So how did I do this? Simply using my tablet to spawn the outfits of Honeymooners trainer class from Pokémon which did wonders on making us look apart of the crowd. I disguised Shi as a maid looking a lot like a certain terminator maid, and Yashima got a makeover to look like a clerk. Looking in the mirror, we all looked like normal people especially since I modified Shi's sleeves to hide those blades and put Yashima's hammer in a capsule. We still wore the forehead protectors, however. So the first task was to find a bakery which I did in the East. On the bright side, it looks like Higa's only concerned with his hospital and his house because no Sekirei were out searching. As we got the baked goods, I thought it'd be smooth sailing. But Murphy's Law freaking hates me!

* * *

Nearby, the Discipline Squad to on patrol looking for rule breakers. Karasuba locked eyes on Ryder and his group and immediately came to a conclusion.

"Look alive, a couple of Sekirei trying to disguise themselves. I can't identify the male, but I'll assume he's their Ashikabi." Karasuba said unsheathing her sword.

Benitsuba recognized Ryder immediately, but she didn't say a word. She did assure Karasuba that they weren't Sekirei. Karasuba called the redhead naïve and focused her aim at Ryder. She stalked him like prey and Benitsuba was internally wanting to warn him. Haihane could see the discomfort in her partner as they followed Karasuba. She too recognized that Karasuba was in a murderous mood. All she could do was hope Karasuba doesn't make her hold down the Ashikabi while Karasuba massacred them in front of his eyes. Ryder was late to sensing them to but he realized he was danger. One by one, Ryder's group realized they were being tailed by the squad. They stopped in tracks and faced the squad.

"What the hell do you want?" Ryder snapped not showing any fear to Karasuba.

"I'm just enforcing some discipline on you, Ashikabi. Disguising your Sekirei and yourself is against the rules." She said coldly.

"Um Karasuba, is it against the rules? They could just be avoiding any unnecessary fights. The fighting really doesn't start until tomorrow and plus they're nowhere near places they could leave the city." Benitsuba pointed out getting in front of her. "Besides we shouldn't be picking fights like this."

Karasuba smacked Benitsuba across the face and shoved her out of the way. She coldly told the redhead to never get in her way and Haihane could only use the wrapping from her own clothes to bandage Benitsuba's bruises.

* * *

If I didn't hate Karasuba, now it cemented it. Every bone in my body was telling me to pound her into the dirt. I noticed that serveal Ashikabi were watching this. Even worse was when Karasuba's eyes darted to my katana, Dragon Soul.

"A katana wielder? How strange. There so few of those around, and the only one I could fight is retired and too much of a pansy to fight me again." She said referring to Miya.

She had her own sword in her hand already and looked at me with a glare that's second place to Miya's. I originally wanted to run, hell fly away with my team. But she offered a proposal. If I could last against her for six minutes, she'd let me go with my Sekirei no problem. I accepted and she let me know if I lose, she'd kill me and my Sekirei. Her mistake was threatening them and switching to her chipper mood to say it. The moment she said go, I charge at her out for blood while she readies an attack with her sword. Dodging her sword strike, I deliver a crushing jab to her face and sent another punch to her stomach to stun her for a moment. She dropped her sword and I gave a rising kick to her jaw breaking it.

* * *

Karasuba held her jaw having a look of surprise that not only did it hurt but this stranger broke her jaw. Karasuba got serious with swinging her sword with a flurry of strikes. Ryder dodges most but got a gash on the shoulder. He gripped his shoulder in immense pain before Karasuba caught him with her own kick sending in a pile of trashcans.

"How pathetic, I guess you only had it in you for one attack. I guess I'll just have to kill you now." She said slowly walking up to her. "I think I'll let your Sekirei watch."

Before she could get any closer, Yashima, Akitsu, and Shi got in her way. She sneered at them.

"I can admire your determination to protect your Ashikabi." She said. "If it wasn't so path-"

Before Karasuba finished her sentence, Shi's arm blades began to glow with a green light. Karasuba's eyebrow raised and Shi stared into her eyes.

"Stay back! I'll do something if you take one step closer!" She threatened.

Karasuba took that step demanding what she was going to do.

Ryder's wound was healing, and Akitsu and Yashima helped him up. Shi, however, did the bravest thing a Sekirei could do. She fought Karasuba clashing with Karasuba's sword. Her arm blades were coated with plasma but did little against Karasuba's monstrous strength. Karasuba was about to impale Shi but something got in her way.

* * *

Yashima's screams fell upon the sudden silence as I got in the way of the attack. I took the sword blow right through my lung narrowly avoid Karasuba getting me in my heart. Akitsu's eyes widened and Shi's had tears rolling down. Karasuba asked why would I even bother to save such a weakling. My blood was boiling and I hadn't noticed I wasn't dead yet.

"She's not weak. What's weak is using your powers to beat on those who can't fight back!" I said grabbing the sword.

In my anger-filled grip, I shattered it. I tore out what was impaled into me and walked up to her. Karasuba had this look of surprise and terror on her face, and I had to admit that was awesome to see.

* * *

Karasuba saw something in his eyes that shocked her. The bloodlust, the hate, and the rage was all so similar to Miya. Before she could think on that, Ryder had punched her in the stomach to knock the wind out of her. Stepping back, she held her stomach spitting up blood looking up at him. Unbeknownst to Karasuba, Ryder had channeled ki into the blow.

"Im…impossible…" She said before collapsing to the ground slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Everyone was slack jawed at what just happened and Benitusba had to check to find she was out cold. Those Ashikabis watching ran away with their Sekirei terrified, and now I had the problem of having a reputation. I mentally cursed myself for not smoke bombing her and fleeing. However, she would have hunted me down so I had no choice either way. I ask Shi if she's all right to which she nodded. They were worried more about me, but my wounds healed up. We did still have Benitsuba and Haihane, and we turned to face them. They didn't want to fight, and instead dragged their unconscious leader away not wanting to seen. Shit! People were supposed to fear the Discipline Squad! And now, they're probably afraid of me! Just great! Even worse, MBI is probably going to want words. But what's done is done. We get to the Higa's hospital with no trouble and strangely there were no Sekirei guarding it. I still kept on guard sensing out the place as we got to Chiho. When I entered the room, Uzume was here dressed up as a maid. I know she does this and all, but it's still weird to me.

* * *

Uzume nearly dropped the teapot as she recognized Shi immediately as the one who got away. Shi, on the other hand, did not recognize her. Uzume looked over at Ryder and she had a feeling he was the one who saved her. Uzume gazed at the other two Sekirei, and Chiho had a warm smile.

"Ryder, you've came! It's so good to see you." Chiho said to him. "This is my Sekirei, Uzume."

"I've brought the goods for you as I promised." He said holding the bag of sweets. "And these are my Sekirei: Akitsu, Yashima, and Shi."

He handed over the sweets, and she dug into holding one of the Strawberry Daifuku in hand. She ravaged it like it was manna from captain. Tears of joy go down her face and everyone could just watch awkwardly as she wolfed several of them.

"Thank you, Ryder. The hospital food's decent at best, but sub-par at worst. The vitamins I take don't help the taste." Chiho said offering Uzume one to which she politely refused.

"It's so good to taste actual sweets again!" She remarked.

"Thanks, Ryder." Uzume said to him.

She couldn't look him in the eye, not with what she almost did to Shi. Every day, she couldn't live the fact she was aiding such a creep like Higa. The only reason she's not getting his hands on her is because he already is using Chiho as a chip to bend her to his will and he was enjoying that too much.

"Call if you need anything for I should be going. This hospital creeps me out." Ryder said sheepishly heading for the door.

"Well I understand. We can talk later." Chiho said nodding. "Thanks again."

Ryder and company left Uzume and Chiho alone. Uzume still had a look of concern and asked how they met.

"He called my phone apparently looking for me saying he wanted to offer support. He'd heard of my condition and wanted to help anyway he could." She said to her holding her hand. "Maybe he'd be able to watch over you for me."

"Chiho, don't speak so morbidly." Uzume said squeezing her hand.

"I wasn't referring to my death; I was talking about while I was in here!' Chiho said worriedly. "But now that you say that, I should have something prepared in case."

Uzume wanted to smack herself for bringing up death, but she had more problems coming. While Ryder was aware he could be jumped at any moment, he was unaware that Kochō was eyeing them through the security camera. She didn't even want to bother Higa, but if she let them slip away she'd be sleeping in the yard again. As she walked over to Higa's office, she caught a whiff of a horrid smell. The stench was if sewage could vomit, and she found emanating from another Sekirei. Sai looked awful with her clothes coated in puke green, various bite marks on her skin, and a gash with dried blood on her head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kochō asked plugging her nose.

"I was chasing some bastard when he sent me flying into an open manhole. I busted my skull and spent hours fighting rats, alligators, and crazy people to escape the sewers!" Sai said with her eye twitching. "I'll be damned if I don't report to Higa!"

As they entered Higa's office, he and Kakazaki noticed the smell right away. Sai was going to explain herself, but Higa demanded she'd clean up that stench. He didn't notice the crack on her head, and Kochō informed him of the Sekirei within the hospital.

"Can you ID the Ashikabi?" Kakazaki asked her.

"No, but I did ID the Sekirei." Kochō said pulling them up on her tablet. "Number 84, Yashima; Number 7, Akitsu; and Number 40, Shi. Two are winged, but Number 7's scrapped."

"Well I'll be damned, that's the man who scooped up the scrapped number and apparently took Shi away from me." He said turning to Kochō. "Get me Uzume, Toyotama, and Asami ((A/N: Number 79 appeared in the manga and never got a name, so I give her one)) now!"

"I can't, Higa-sama. You gave Toyotama the day off." Kochō remarked. "Asami, Uzume, and Oriha are available."

Higa was wondering why did he even bother the Sekirei the day off and then he remembers that she let him ride her in exchange

"Fine then." He said before smacking Kochō's behind. "Get to it."

Kochō hoped Kakazaki would have said something about it, but left the room not even caring Higa was rude to her. As she called them in for their assignment, Uzume's heart shattered to learn that they were the target. She wanted to refuse, but for Chiho's sake she had to. The three got to their job while Higa, Kakazaki, and Kochō watched from the convenient oversized TV in Higa's office.

"He'll gets that for himself, but gives patients sub-par food." Kochō thought to herself. "Kakazaki, I miss the old you."

Ryder and company were already out the door on their way back to the motel room. Ryder was discussing a potential team name when he sensed Uzume and two others behind them. I recognized Oriha, but one next to her he didn't recognize. She had black hair wearing a kimono-styled dress with no sleeves and white gloves. So he used his SekiDex to ID her.

"No. 79, Asami, The All-around Sekirei, Height and weight are unconfirmed. Bust, weight, height are also unconfirmed. Gender is female. This Sekirei is a jack of all trade, balanced in stats. She can use any weapon she can get her hands with ease. Current status is winged by Higa Izumi."

Higa looked on in intrigue at the device, and demanded Kochō try to hack the device. Kochō tried but the device emitted it's defenses against hackers like her. Ryder had prepared a safeguard for Matsu in reality, but it could still work on Kochō. She found her with an immense headache and had to stop in risk of passing out.

"How does…never mind. Higa demands you come us quietly lest you want us to hurt you." Asami said twirling her staff.

"An offer to work for a chickenshit who doesn't actually play by the rules of the game." Ryder yelled sparking a snigger from Uzume. "Not interested. No wait, tell him I said "shove it upside his head"."

Kochō would have laughed but remained stoic. She'd laugh later but Asami gave a hard glare to Ryder for insulting her Ashikabi.

"How dare you!" She said fiercely.

"Please. If you were dying, Higa wouldn't waste the effort to save you." Ryder said not even facing her paying more attention to Uzume.

Shi would be terrified enough due to the trauma from earlier, but now winged, she was determined to get even with her. However, Ryder laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"A Sekirei's power can be increased by the bonds of an Ashikabi. I'm not sorry to say you and Gear Girl aren't really bonded with yours. U…I mean the Veiled Sekirei is probably the only one capable of being a threat. But, let's see if you two can survive running on base stats alone because I believe in my Sekirei!" Ryder said unsheathing Dragon Soul. "Before we fight, I have one request and I want to Higa to hear it."

Higa made the call to Asami who answered with her cell phone. She put on speaker and Higa asked what said request was.

"I was this battle between the Sekirei you actually own, so tell the Veiled Ashikabi stand down. In fairness, I'll have Akitsu stand out of the fight as well. But if you don't have the balls, I'll understand." Ryder said with a hit of taunting at the end.

Higa looked at Ryder's look of confidence. "Was he taunting me?" He thought. Higa hated Sekirei and only really saw them as pack mules yet Ryder talked of bonds and other nonsense. Ryder needed to be crushed and Higa decided to agree to the terms to do so. He was going to teach Ryder a lesson.

* * *

I knew Higa well, he was a piece of shit but he was full of himself. Seeing Uzume back off was a good sign, she smiled at me silently thanking me. Akitsu was upset for not fighting, but I laid a hand on her shoulder assuring her.

"Shi, Yashima, let's show what we got!" I said to them. "But before you do?"

Using my tablet, I spawned a Hammer Suit powerup. I threw the Hammer Suit at Yashima which her the Hammer Bros. suit at the powerup entails.

"Master Ryder, what do you give me?" She asked looking over herself.

"A little power-up to increase your defenses allowing you to sink into that shell on your back and throws volleys of hammers from hammerspace." I explained to her as she pulled out a second hammer from hammerspace. "Now get out there and put some dents in them!"

"Yes, Ryder!" She said to me readying to fight.

Shi didn't really need a power up due to what I already know from the SekiDex. I would scan Oriha, but in the off case he has a camera, I refrained. The tablet was fine because if he could get it, he couldn't use it. The Dex still needed to get better security and I was lucky I had put that defense about technopaths. The defense was for Matsu, but hey it's a bonus to see it can hold up against others. Now the battle had begun.

* * *

(Yashima and Shi vs Asami and Oriha)

Yashima took to battle first by throwing out a volley of hammers down at Asami and Oriha. Asami used her staff to swat and deflect away from her, but in her doing, ended up hitting and damaging the hospital. Higa wasn't concerned due to being able to pay for that, and Oriha let loose her gears to slice the hammers to pieces. Shi had to fend off the gears but Ryder remembers with Oriha's controlling them with her mind and sight. That was what Higa was hoping on. Ryder knew he had to do something, and he had an idea. Placing his hands close to the center of his face with the fingers spread toward his eyes, his team and Uzume knew he exactly what he going to do.

"Solar Flare!" He yelled out emitting a bright white light.

Akitsu got behind him, Yashima and Shi dived for the ground, and Uzume used her veils to shield her eyes. Kochō smartly shut her eyes, but everyone else wasn't so lucky.

"My eyes! It burns so much, it's like Higa poured vodka in my eyes!" Asami screamed gripping her eyes.

Ryder inwardly was rather disturbed by that comment, and Oriha's gears were flying around in random directions trying to hit something, but only tearing up the parking lot, the doors, and the hospital. Yashima took to swatting Asami right in the back sending her into the pavement.

Higa and Kakazaki were screaming their heads off getting an eyeful of the Solar Flare, Higa swinging a coffee cup to blame Kochō for this. Kochō ducked and sadly watched her Ashikabi get hit by the mug instead. Kochō slipped out of the room to watch the rest of the battle up close.

* * *

With everyone blinded, Yashima was already pounding Asami who blindly swing her pole. I had to thank Krillin…no Tien for making that technique. It's so handy for screwing with people, and I couldn't help but laugh at them screaming for their eyes. I stop laughing when Asami made the vodka comment, to which I felt bad for laughing. Oriha was resorting to listening the sounds of our voices to clip us with gears.

"Hey Gear Girl, come and get me!" Shi insisted coming at her head-on.

Oriha quickly had gears coming behind Shi and I realized what Shi was going for. She was going to let the gears do the killing for her. However, before the gears got near Yashima, she swatted Asami in the way with her hammer. Poor girl even regained her sight only see the gears dig into her body. There were ten gears, and they got her in the worst of places. Two in each shoulders disabling her arms, one in the midsection, two in each leg, and one in the left eye. The screams were blood-curdling but I looked on. Oriha was next to get her sight back as she screamed seeing Asami's body twitching and clinging to life. She fainted and Uzume just watched on, not ven caring. However, that apathy was justified considering these were Higa's Sekirei. I noticed Kochō was watching, but eyeing me intently. I had a feeling this had to do with the SekiDex, inwardly I was glad for the BlackTab protecting it. If I had left it behind in the hotel room, she might have gotten as far as to getting information on my team.

* * *

While Ryder and crew were decided on how to go about this next, Kochō was trying her damnedest to try to pick the lock to that device with her technopathy, but to no avail. She kept getting a migraine from it, and she wondered how it was possible for a piece to be able to keep her out. She felt it was almost designed for to keep technopaths out. Ryder's Sekirei were numb to Asami's injuries only feeling bad for the pain. Higa and Kakazaki soon arrived outside with them only to find his Sekirei failed. Oriha was out cold, and he noted was unhurt. However, Asami was riddled with gears. She reached her Ashikabi's feet pleading for help. Higa looked on her and he had a look of pure disgust with his intent stare. He slipped his foot out her grasp and returned her request with a kick to the jaw.

"You got blood on my shoes." He said as Kakazaki wiped the blood off of his foot.

* * *

If the timeline wasn't so important, I'd kill him and Kakazaki. Uzume flinched and Kochō looked glad that ain't her being kicked.

"At least Oriha is still useful." He said before turning to me. "Well I lost. I suppose you may go for now. And take Asami with you. I need that trash off the battlefield."

Now everyone was fuming, even Uzume. I step forward balling my fists wanting to hit him so much but I couldn't. So I scooped up Asami and leave with my Sekirei. Now as much of a complete asshole Higa was, he did me a great favor. Now the problem I would have by having no defeats, Higa fixed it! I knew I was going to have to skim some victories off Minato, but seeing Uzume reminded me that easily take hers she made under her disguise. After we were all a good distance away, I laid Asami to the ground. Because I wasn't a sociopath like Higa, I removed the gears and healed the wounds.

"Why do this? You're only going to deactivate me!" She yelled getting up.

"True, but I'm not a savage. I need not for you to be in any pain." I remarked with a strained sigh. "I don't want to do this, but I need to stay in this asinine game so I can go through with my plan to take down Minaka and end this sadistic game for good."

Asami looked into my eyes and looked over at my Sekirei. All three knew what had to be done, but it didn't mean they had to enjoy it.

"I envy them. You clearly care for them." Asami said turning around exposing her Sekirei crest. "Go on ahead. I will not protest. Just promise me you'll win. If I do get reactivated after this is all over, maybe I'll find a better Ashikabi."

I nodded and had Yashima do the honors placing her finger on Asami's crest.

"By the hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!" She said as Asami's crest disappeared.

Considering the fact Asami took hammer swings, being nearly blinded, and gear gored, I was surprised she didn't deactivate. Checking my tablet, I got a bit of light shined on her. She wasn't named because she was clipped by everyone's favorite water woman. As Asami fell to the ground, I caught her. Now all we could do is wait.

* * *

Takami was out doing something rare for her, hanging out with Homura. Both hated the crap they were put through, and Takami does contact him (calling Homura/Kagari a him for now) outside of work. However, that was when Homura was being an escort for her. The two were in Takami's car having coffee.

"So Homura, are you going to tell me about this mysterious Ashikabi?" Takami asked Homura sipping her coffee.

"Sorry, I couldn't tell right away. That aqua Sekirei really messed me up and put me in a lot of pain after our last battle thanks to said Ashikabi." Homura said irritably.

Homura put the coffee down on the dash and looked over at Takami with a look of concern. The silence was only broken by a gentle breeze.

"Here's what I know. This guy's clearly an outsider, but he knows much about Sekirei. He claims not be affiliated with MBI. However, he has a device that can inform about Sekirei. Names, stats, special abilities, and even if they are winged or not." Homura responded getting Takami to spit out her coffee all over her windshield.

"A device that does what?!" Takami said shocked. "And what special abilities?"

"Apparently, I can increase my body heat in cold environments and I'm considered to be one of the strongest un-winged Sekirei." Homura said to her. "And he stated he made the device himself."

Takami couldn't believe it. Something didn't add up about this Ashikabi. How the hell did he have information on Sekirei despite claiming no relation to MBI? It didn't make sense, especially considering all the employees for MBI are suck-ups to MBI. Minaka might be a madman, but he paid his workers well enough that he could put up this game with little complaints from his staff. Takami got a hit on her tablet for a Sekirei who's been defeated, but that couldn't be right. It was the first round and no fighting was to be done just yet. It was technically allowed, but not encouraged until all were winged. What Takami found stranger was it was a Level 0.

"What's Level 0?" Homura asked.

"Level 0 is when a Sekirei is defeated, but completely unharmed. It's called Hara-Kiri as a joke, and now I'm not laughing." Takami said starting the car. "Homura, I need you to back me up. I'm not sure of what this Ashikabi is capable of and I want to meet him before Minaka does."

Homura nodded throwing out his coffee out the window as the two drove to locate the defeated Sekirei.

"Any information on the Sekirei?" Homura asked Takami.

"Number 79 is the defeated one. This one didn't even get a name. What the hell is wrong with Minaka? He can plan this game up, but not even gave the unnamed Sekirei a damn name!" Takami said fuming.

Homura stayed quiet until they arrived and Ryder and his team were waiting with Asami. Takami had a look of confusion until Homura looked out that's the Ashikabi of the hour. The grey duo exited the car to came up to them.

* * *

I was still holding Asami in my arms when they arrived and I wasn't surprised to see it was just Takami and Homura.

"Oi, you two playing cop duo? Who's Benson and who's Stabler?" I said trying to give humor to the otherwise grim moment.

"How fitting referencing Special Victims Unit, but I'm more of a CSI fan." Homura remarked crossing her arms.

"So you're the mysterious Ashikabi. Well first let me thank you for saving Yashima from that prick." Takami said looking me over.

"It's no sweat." I said embarrassed.

"Somehow you are able to stay off MBI's radar despite having a Sekirei. I don't know how you did it, but I must at least commend you." She said to me, "But I can't count your victory until I at least have some information on you to have a file."

I walk up to her and ask Homura to hold onto Asami and which I pull out my Intergalactic ID. I let the card beam the data into Takami's tablet to give MBI the minimum information on me it needed to know (name, birthdate, status, hometown).

"Will that do?" I said to the dumbfounded duo.

Takami stammered, but checked her tablet to find I gave them what they needed. She looked it over only for one thing to confuse her.

"St. Thomas?" Takami said squinting her eyes at me.

"Got an issue?" I said to her.

"No. Just wonder what drives someone from a Caribbean tourist destination to come to the cold reaches of Japan." She said eyeing me down. "Yet you have information on a project that not even the Japanese prime minister knows."

"I repeat, got an issue?" I say again.

"Yeah, how?" She asked me.

Before I could say anything, MBI goons swarm the idea and Minaka and his Frightful Four arrive. Of course, I shut my mouth. Minaka gets out his limo, and eyes me down.

"Well well, this is the mysterious Phantom Ashikabi." Minaka said to me.

"I have a name, asshole. I only wanted to wait until I wanted to let you know. I just gave some information to Takami, here." I said with a smartass tone.

Now I know I shouldn't play wisecracking asshole with Minaka, but seriously, trying to civil with him is hard. Minaka turned to Takami who confirmed it.

"Also, I already give him a victory. He's defeated No. 79." Takami said which got under Minaka's skin.

Damn, he looked sore at that and he was fuming. Now Karasuba and her crew step out the limo, but Karasuba had a mask over her face. (*think ANBU-like mask). Minaka looked over the information and he got back his creepy smile.

"Well Ryder, you have your victory but don't think this is over yet." He said to me turning to his Discipline Squad. "But if you step out of line like this again, I'll have them deal with you."

I laughed at this.

"Please, I'm not scared of your squad. While I can't fight Karasuba now, I did show I'm not one to be trifled with, assface." I said to her. "Why don't you ask her to take off her mask?"

Minaka turned to Karasuba and asked her to take off the mask. Karasuba refused and I noticed Benitsuba and Hai'hane were giggling trying to contain their snickers. Natsuo seemed concerned about why she had on the mask, and Karasuba took it off. Her face was still bruised from our fight earlier, and everyone's jaws crashed into the ground.

"What happened to your face?" Natsuo said with actual panic and concern.

She gritted her teeth, and said, "I challenged him to a fight, and he knocked me out."

"And he broke your face, jaw, and your sword." Benitsuba pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Minaka screamed.

"Well my victory was counted, I must be going." I said taking my leave with my team.

I was walking away with my team when Karasuba once again got in my way. She was fuming about having her injuries exposed and that the soldiers (that I called goons earlier) were laughing at her. She demanded I raise my sword to fight her.

"Karasuba, wait! I think it's not a good time to fight this trash yet. I insist you wait until your better and have a better sword to fight with." Natsuo said getting between us.

What surprised me is Natsuo is actually showing concern for Karasuba, and I look over at Benitsuba and Hai'hane.

"Does he care about them?" I thought.

Soon enough, we left without issue and I was glad for not actually having to fight. Karasuba was toying with me earlier and I definitely need to train before I fight her. Today was an exhausting mess. The moment we returned back to the motel, we collapsed on the bed together. I secured a victory, helped Uzume and Chiho, give a "screw you" to Higa, and mouthed off MBI. What a day!

* * *

All of MBI left the scene with Asami's body within the hours except for Takami. Homura slipped out the car, for she was hiding from MBI when they arrive. Takami finished adding the victory for Ryder on her tablet.

"I have to give it to that Blackthorn brat, he's got balls to stick it to Minaka and Karasuba." Takami said taking up a cigarette to her lips.

Homura being a "human lighter" lit it up for her and said, "But you looked pissed."

"Yeah, we examined the body. There were injuries like cigarette burns on her chest, bruising around the buttocks, and bite marks on her breasts." Takami said with immense disgust.

"Don't remind me, I was hiding in her car listening to that. The fact that everyone laughed at that, except for Benitsuba and Haihane." Homura said leaning up against the car.

"I call those two, the only ones at MBI with a soul." Takami said taking a long drag.

"Can't believe the two have to work with Karasuba and have Natsuo as their Ashikabi." Homura said feeling sorry for them.

"There's a rumor that Natuso might not even be their Ashikabi, but I'm not sure. I know Minaka gave them to Natuso, but the rest is murky." Takami said. "Well for now, I know for a fact Minaka's not aware of the device and neither is MBI."

"So it's possible Ryder's up to something." Homura mused. "With that attitude he had to Minaka, Ryder seemed to really hate him."

"Who wouldn't hate him? I've seen so many men and women try to take him down and fail. If Ryder is trying that goal, he's taking a new approach." Takami said taking another drag.

Homura asked why and Takami responded, "Most of them tried to suck up to Minaka by working in MBI and trying to backstabbing him. That fails mostly because Minaka pays them so well they give up their plans. This one is doing something none of them would dare to do which is directly oppose him. He's either insane, stupid, or is a mastermind as crafty as Minaka."

The two left their separate ways and Takami noted to herself that she's going to neutral in this. She wanted to see how this would play out. Homura found her herself having respect for Ryder and rooting for him. Back at MBI, things were not so cheerful. Natsuo had beaten the pair senseless before leaving them both out to do more patrol in the cold night air starving while Karasuba was on bedrest. Benitsuba and Hai'hane didn't complain however, they had stolen Karasuba's card while they were dragging her unconscious body. So they checked into a luxury hotel where they received massage, a buffet, and beds fit for a queen. All on Karasuba's expense.

As for Ryder, when night came, he along with his team prepared to check out of the motel. Being asleep all afternoon gave them their eight hours, they had prepared to meet up with Minato. Ryder was ready to live through the events and had a plan on how to help Minato.

 _With Asami gone, Ryder and his Sekirei have secured victory, but now Minaka knows of his presence! How will this affect the timeline? Will Chiho live to see next season?! Will Takami stay neutral? How will Ryder help Minato? Find out next time on Sekirei Blackthorned!_

 **(A/N: I want to say I wanted to start the canon arc with Minato, but I had another loose end I needed to set up later on. Besides, I wanted Ryder to meet Chiho early to set up more character. To look forward to canon next chapter, because now I can focus on it without having anymore ends to tie. If you're wondering about Aaron and Krurse, in due time I will bring them up.)**

 **-Season 0 end-**

 **(A/N: Updated 9/13/16 - Cleaned up some sentences to make the story flow better)**


	5. Informal Update

Consider this an informal editorial as I wanted to give the followers some form of update to let know I'm still doing this story. I wanted to at least let you know that you can ask questions on here so that I may answer accordingly. Along with telling all of you some details to the inner workings of this story along with some original ideas I had for the prototype version.

* * *

 **Original Pilot Ideas** _(and the reason why they were changed)_

 **Ryder would have start with Akitsu as his first Sekirei** _(changed due to remembering Yashima, and the fact that Ryder would have been alone against all of Mikogami's Sekirei)_

 **There was going to be no SekiDex, as Ryder would have just used his BlackTab to check the Sekirei Wikia.** _(While the SekiDex wasn't recieved well, it's creation was made because using the wikia would have horribly meta along with limiting due to it's lack of information. The SekiDex was to allow me to be a bit creative and add a framing device to introduce new abilities for the Sekirei.)_

 **Benitsuba would have been cruel to Hai'hane to appeal to Natsuo and Karasuba.** _(After thinking that over and watching the anime over again, I felt she was redeemable enough. Plus Natsuo really only pays attention to Karasuba.)_

 **Natsuo would have been a bit closer to the canon portrayal in the anime.** _(While he is, I wanted to explore the idea of him and Karasuba being in a relationship as their bond is already toxic. It would be fitting to see Natsuo take comfort in something like her and vice versa. As for his cruelty to Benitsuba, I wanted to expand on this because I wasn't a fan of the manga's "redemption" of him. In my eyes, he's the Saskue of this world.)_

 **The characters from the Sekirei video game weren't going to appear** _(changed for a potential plot point, the baby won't appear however)_

* * *

 **Some items I can reveal for Season 1**

 _The Arc's name will be the **Arc of Acesenion.**_

 _It will, for the most part, follow canon with some changes._

 _More details about the "plan" Ryder has more be shown._

* * *

Right now, I'm working on the chapter. Bear in mind that I'm back in college, but updates are slow. However, I will deliver. ;)

-Yoshi3000


	6. Episode 4 : Season 1 begins with Minato!

**Sekirei Blackthorned chapter 4**

 _Episode 4 – Arc of Ascension – "The **Rise** and **Fall** of Minato Sahashi"_

* * *

(A/N: Allow me to thank you for putting up with me and the pre-Minato Arc. Hope you enjoy Season 1 of Sekirei Blackthorned.)

* * *

At last, Minato's story finally began for Ryder and his comrade as they were riding the subways trying to track Minato down.

"I hate the subway!" Ryder thought as he sat on with seat with his Sekirei. "The people look you funny, people keep trying to grope me or my team, and women think it's me groping them!"

Ryder wasn't having a good time with this at all and wishing to face down Karasuba then this torture. However, at least he'd now things heat up eventually. As for Minato, he left the university disappointed he'd fail again. He could have passed if he hadn't cracked under pressure.

"What am I going to tell mom now?" He thought as he left the campus. "She'd rip me a new one for failing again."

Minato Sasashi, a nineteen-year-old, who's a decent guy but suffers from being a freaking ronin. He made the call to his mother.

Within the offices of MBI, Takami was drinking as she went through the day when she got the call from Minato. Of course, she was disappointed. However, there were signs to Minato had she was drunk.

"Damn it, Minato. You have genius in you, yet all you do is crack *hic* under the pressure! I'm cutting your allowance in half!" Takami slurred still visibly.

"But…" Minato said before harshly scolded by his mother.

Beaten, Minato hung up and headed for the train station for the long ride back to his apartment. As for Takami, she broke into bitter tears. She always felt guilty for scolding her son to the point where he's too timid to stick it up. As for a certain Sekirei, she was bolting from building to building dodging lighting blasts.

* * *

I had been riding trains for an hour and I was just ready to give up when Minato finally arrived on the train. I approached him and introduced myself. We started a conversation and things were looking up. Then he asked what I did for a living. Now I couldn't tell him I was a reality warper yet, so I told him I was a traveling swordsman. I wanted to say artist, but that slipped instead. And Minato found it interesting, and he didn't even question how I made money. Either way, my Sekirei opted to say close. As our train ride ended, I asked him, "What if I told you had a destiny? And that I came to aid you in said destiny?"

Minato laughing at that claiming that he's the person that wouldn't have a destiny. Then I got serious, and flat-out told what was going to happen to him in the next few seconds. He laughed at me.

"So what you're saying is that from the sky will fall a beautiful girl with auburn hair into my lap. And she'll be super strong. If that happens, I'll believe anything you say!" Minato said laughing as we walked down the stairs.

"Incoming!" Musubi screamed from the sky right on cue.

"What the….?" Minato said before looking up to see Musubi coming straight at it as she screamed, "I can't control the landing!"

Musubi crashed into Minato and of course cue accidental fanservice. Things went as the normal timeline except with him looking at me with a dead stare, and said in a deadpan, "Ok, maybe you weren't joking."

At the moment, I notice a few things on Musubi. When you warp into another world, it's like walking into a world run 1440p HD and details are abundant. Musubi's skin tone was definitely European in style before the Japanese do and eyes. Her body was a lot more built than I thought at well. Maybe I could start paying more attention to the Sekirei because despite being aliens, I notice details like that. If anything, Akitsu could pass for Swedish, Shi could pass for Japanese, and Yashima could pass for French.

Then Hikari and Hibiki show up and I can't help but notice that there were little details that you tell them apart. But enough of gazing, they were asking for Musubi.

"Hey, Harley and Ivy, I hate to intervene but that ain't happening!" I said to them.

"Hey it's that guy from the restaurant." Hibiki said to her sister.

I would have spawn smoke bombs, but my tablet decided to die on me despite barely using the damn thing. I couldn't fight them and I didn't want to have my Sekirei brawl either. But either way, they exchanged banter like normal, and the twins came for the attack. Musubi grabbed Minato leaving me alone. Thankfully, Yashima, Shi, and Akitsu got in front halting the twins' attack.

"You're not who we want to fight." Hikari said taking a step back.

"Master, do you want me to dispose of them?" Akitsu asked me.

"No." I stated. "We need to catch up with Minato."

I had no intention of fighting them at all, and I made it clear on my face. So I left with the three to go after Minato, and I got to the apartment. Since my tablet was dead, I had Shi slice the knob. Minato would be leaving the apartment, so why the hell not? Coming on, I put my tablet to charge and we sat waiting for the two to wake up.

"So this is the destined one?" Akitsu asked me.

"Yup, it'll be my job to make him badass." I said wistfully. "By the time I'm done, he'll have two spines of steel!"

The sight of them napping soon left Ryder and his companions asleep as well. Minato woke up with his hand on Musubi's chest and screamed seeing Ryder and his friends here with him. This woke everyone up of course.

"Damn it, Minato! I was dreaming of snuggling Akitsu's….oh." Ryder said before noticing he was snuggling Akitsu in his sleep. "Sorry, Ice Queen."

"It's fine." She said as Ryder broke away.

"Oh right, here's your shirt back." Musubi said taking off the shirt.

She was practically only wearing that, but all Minato, Yashima, and Shi could think about was if she had any modesty. Akitsu seemed not to even notice.

* * *

Now in the show, the way it was angled it was implied they were all hairless down below. Well that was far from the truth. Musubi's the type of person you wouldn't want to give a razor and Akitsu's just forgetful. Blood poured out of Minato's nose and I was merely redfaced.

"You're changing; we should get outside!" Minato said but not before dragging me outside with him.

I don't think he noticed Shi slashed his doorknob up, but it didn't matter. Minato asked me if I knew something was up. I said that I did, but I couldn't tell him yet. Then the landlord came up and essentially is the same dickhead in canon except this time I wasn't to let him walk all over Minato. The landlord berated him and asked who I was pretty rudely.

"I'm a friend of his who's new in town." I say. "And don't you think it wasn't very nice of you to yell at your tenant."

Then he yelled at me, "Who the hell are you to tell me?"

"A man who has connections to the Housing Authority." I lied taking up my BlackTab. "Now do you want to call them?"

He backed down immediately and Minato thanked me for sticking up for him.

"That's why I'm here. I want to help you become stronger." I remarked with a warm smile. "At the end of the day, you'll know why."

Before Minato could question, Musubi and the others came out of the door. I'm surprised she didn't attack them. Musubi apologized to Minato, but as always Minato digs himself deeper. I can't help but snicker as I right there watching this. Hell, Akitsu's face was "This is the destined one….are you kidding me?"

"Minato…I'm really hungry again." Musubi said with watery eyes.

I turned to Minato and said, "We should grab some food. I'll buy."

Soon we went to a nearby restaurant where I paid for everyone's food after I nearly ate the restaurant out of stock with everyone. As we were leaving, Minato looked into wallet glad that it wasn't empty. Musubi wanted to cook dinner for us, especially Minato. So we separated with Minato and me heading off to the bank, and the Sekirei off to the grocery store. I'll surprised she hasn't attacked them yet.

* * *

So Minato was lost in thought and so was Ryder. You'd think he'd remembered Hikari and Hibiki, but he didn't. As Hikari and Hibiki gave out balloons and flyers hard at work, Minato stopped and pointed in terror like any foolish person. Then they saw them.

"Well, look who is it!" Hibki said to Minato. "So where's that Sekirei?"

Minato was frightened but Ryder bravely got in front of him saying, "Shouldn't you bondage bimbos be whipping your Ashikabi?"

That crack pinched a nerve with Hibiki, but Hikari got embarrassed demanding to know how he knew that. Ryder didn't know to responded because of this.

"To be fair, I had no idea." Ryder admitted nervously. "Then again with your Ashikabi, I'm not surprised."

"Don't you dare talk shit of him!" Hikari and Hibiki angrily said firing their lighting attacks after him.

On cue, Musubi showed up with Ryder's Sekirei too late to stop their attack.

"Minato! I wanted to ask you what you wanted for dinner. Huh?" Musubi said as the lighting attack hammered Ryder and her.

Musubi's clothes were, of course, torn up thanks to the attack, but Ryder was unfazed. His parents neglected to tell him he was immune to electric attacks, mostly due to him already aware of being an alien. Minato ran to check on Musubi while Ryder's Sekirei came up to their Ashikabi.

"Master, are you hurt?" Akitsu said worriedly.

"Nope. It's just my clothes are a bit smoked." Ryder said dusting himself off before turning to Minato. "You got to get her to safety, Minato."

Minato bolted with her as the two twins gave chase, but Ryder stayed behind with his Sekirei.

"Wait for it." Ryder stated to them. "We'll jump in soon enough."

Minato was running with Musubi until the two are were caught in an alley with Hikari and Hibiki on each end cornering them both. The twins didn't want to kill her, but they had little options. They were all trapped in this sick sadistic games, and the twins were disgusted by ruining people's lives. But they wanted to stay alive so they had to do this whether they liked it or not.

"Just give up already." Hibiki said letting loose another lighting attack.

It was aimed to hit Musubi, but to everyone's surprise, Minato took the blow right in the shoulder. Ryder's sensed the drop in Minato's energy, and was on his way with his team to find out what just happened. Musubi was terrified and held Minato close to her.

"Minato?! Are you all right?" Musubi said tears flowing down her face. "Why…why did you do that?"

Hibiki seemed flat-out panicked that her blast clipped him, but she provided the push. Musubi seemed redfaced and panting.

"I didn't want you hurt, Musubi." Minato said weakly noticing Musubi's sudden change. "Musubi?"

"Minato…" Musubi said in almost a whisper as the two came closer.

"Shit!" Hikari spat at she bolted forward lighting attack in hand.

Hibiki was still frozen, and Minato finally took his first step to be an Ashikabi by rightfully kissing Musubi. The winging process would always a beautiful, but Minato couldn't help gazing in awe. While Hikari was upset at the winging, Hibiki felt relief at the fact he would get medical attention. It eased the guilt in her soul, but that didn't stop Ryder.

* * *

When I arrived going up the path on Hikari's side, SekiDex alerted me that Musubi was winged to my relief. I didn't expect to see Minato gripping his right shoulder in agony. The wound was pouring blood and let's just say I didn't take it well. Musubi had the same idea.

"Akitsu, Yashima, Shi, stay back. This one is mine." I stated with a heated glare.

Hikari turned back to see me and I cracked my knuckles. Musubi did the same having dagger at Hibiki. I didn't know which one did it, but I didn't care. They were going to pay for this.

"Ladies, give this to Minato." I said using my BlackTab to spawn a senzu bean and gave to Akitsu.

The three went forward to Minato too which Hikari got in their way and the sparkle in her hands didn't forebode well. So I was about to unsheathe Dragon Soul to fight, but I couldn't do it. I did not want to bring harm to the twins for I had a bit of spot soft for the two of them. Besides Minato's not dead and I had a feeling he tried to be badass.

"Do we really have to fight, Hikari? As angry as I am over Minato, he's not dead." I said with a stressed sigh. "And I prefer not to have sent back to MBI defeated. So what if I pay you two to back off?"

Everyone froze, except my Sekirei who were dealing Minato, at what I said. Hikibi asked how much.

"10,000 in US dollars." I said slipping the cash out of my pockets. "Considering the conversion rate, you'll get a shit ton of yen!"

Thankfully, they agreed and I decided to pay them extra to do something for me. So Hikari and Hibiki took off, and we returned to Minato's apartment. There I got the full story from Minato and I congratulate him. He's taking the first step to be badass.

* * *

So Musubi and Yashima got to cooking dinner, where Ryder gave Minato the rundown on the Sekirei. However, Ryder was distracted by the smell of curry and Yashima's fried rice. Akitsu and Shi were watching TV idly, and Minato got to calling his sister for some clothes. Ryder went up to give his Sekirei a peck on the cheek saying that he'd cook for them next time.

"What will you make then, Ryder-san?" Yashima said to him.

"Meat buns." Ryder said leaving her to cook.

That's when the TV changed to Minaka and Ryder twitched. Musubi was overjoyed to see him, and Akitsu immediately hid to not be seen.

"Ah, Minato Sahashi, it's good to meet a new player in this game, and I see that the Phantom Ashikabi is with you. That's good." Minaka said to them.

"Cut the crap! I know you want threaten our loved ones if we spilled the beans on your little project. And secondly, I hate this channel." Ryder spat with venom before changing the channel to sports.

Ryder explained the Sekirei Game to him before Minaka took over the sports channel annoyed.

"Hey! Don't change the channel!" Minaka barked as Yashima and Musubi served dinner.

"Ok, I will not change the channel." Ryder said as he procedded to unplug the TV.

"Can't believe he set this whole game up." Minato said, "A battle royale forcing us to fight."

"Minato, we don't have much time. I have a feeling your assclown landlord is going to bust in. Can I trust you and do you trust me?" Ryder remarked.

"You can trust me." Minato said softly. "You've given me reason to trust you. From what you said about the game, you could have defeated or taken Musubi for yourself. Plus, you helped me stand up for myself."

"Good, then I can at least tell some parts of the truth I hold." Ryder remarked.

Ryder at least revealed he was of alien descent and a reality warper to which Ryker stated was how he knew Minato and Musubi would met. The Sekirei were surprised to hear that Ryker did have powers of his own. He didn't break the fourth wall because the last thing he needed for them to be aware. He still needed them to be unaware of that until at least Minato's harem was fully assembled. Ryder did tell Minato he had a plan to fight MBI, but told him to let him worry about the details.

"I should probably get him a Dex, but I should hold off on that. Until Matsu is a part of his harem." He thought.

"Wait, Ryder?" Akitsu asked. "If you're an alien, how are you able to become an Ashikabi?"

"Allow me to explain that because it's really interesting." Ryder said about to explain that.

Before he could say anything, Ryder sensed the landlord coming. Ryder hid himself and his Sekirei as the landlord kicked open the door. The landlord saw Musubi and held Minato by the collar practically choking him.

"You sack of shit! What did I say? I had a feeling you were hiding some bitch in here!" The landlord fumed.

* * *

I badly wanted to kill him and so did my Sekirei. Musubi was about punch this guy into the stratosphere, but Minato fought back.

"Excuse me, Mister Takaton! First off, how can you insult your own tenant? Second, I've paid my rent on time and all you do is belittle me. Third, I just met her. And lastly, I don't appreciate you insulting the woman who saved my life, you heartless bastard!" Minato yelled in a tirade of anger.

I was impressed once again because Minato had actually stood up to him! Even the landlord was taken aback and the guy was going to attack Minato. I decided to have Akitsu freeze him solid and Minato wrote a note saying he was moving out. Minato wanted to go apartment hunting, and I told him that I'd meet up with him. So we separated. I still needed to work on the plan so I chilled out at an internet café with my leading ladies to add to the code.

"So master, I'm curious about this plan of yours." Akitsu asked sipping her coffee.

"Well I can't say much, but it involves putting Minaka in a really bad position." I remarked. "Where he either has to fight us or give up."

I wondered what dastardly deeds the crazy bastard was doing at the moment.

* * *

Minaka was at his desk seething in anger over what Ryder had done. He wanted to knock him down a peg, but he had nothing. Ryder had no one Minaka could use for leverage. If he used Minato, Takami might kill him. He'd send the Discipline Squad on him, but Ryder had not broken any rules yet.

"So the Phantom Ashikabi thinks he can stay hidden?" Minaka remarked. "We shall see. But look out, I am the Game Master and you are a mere pawn to me!"

It's a shame he didn't think of him as a wild card. Takami was down in her office having another drink looking over the conversation Ryder had with Minaka. Takami was concerned about seeing him with her son. She would have called Minato, but duty called first. Takami sighed a heavy one looking out the window into the city below.

"I look over this city, and I feel like I've tainted it in my pursuit. Discovered an alien race only to exploit them with Minaka because I was greedy. Now I'm only here because if I leave, the Sekirei will suffer more than ever. Minato's now an Ashikabi, and now is intertwined in our mess. I didn't want to be a family suffer, but maybe it's a karmic punishment for me. I only hope my son can forgive my mistakes." Takami thought to herself before leaving her office.

Benitsuba wasn't doing any better. She was going to ask Natsuo to spend time with her despite Hai'hane's protests.

"Benitsuba, get real. Natsuo's gay." Hai'hane remarked coldly.

"I can change him. Anyone can." Benitsuba said determined.

The two noticed that Natsuo's office door was ajar and there was noise coming out of it. The two crept closer to it and they could hear moaning. Benitsuba peered to see to Natuso and Karasuba both naked in a sexual embrace.

"And to think you were gay some time ago." Karasuba said on top the desk being thrusted into by Natsuo.

"I will admit; you've peeved my interest. Doesn't help you're always around when I need you to vent in other ways." Natsuo strained.

Benitsuba didn't want to watch and Hai'hane was wide-eyed watching the affair go on. Both were glued to their spots.

"Well I did manage to get you to swing both ways. You could say I did better than Benitsuba." Karasuba said coming close to the climax.

"Please don't remind me of her. You want to me to keep my arousal don't you?" Natsuo said trying to maintain himself.

Before he could get into Hai'hane, Benitsuba left holding back in tears. Hai'hane would follow her leaving the two to their, love…no, animalistic sex. Benitsuba was now roof crying her eyes out and Hai'hane couldn't really comfort her. That's when Takami enters and it was a good thing for that. Benitsuba might have tried to dive off the roof.

"What's wrong?" Takami asked taking a sip of her big bottle of expensive Bacardi.

Benitsuba boldly took the bottle from her and took a long swig trying to ease the pain. Hai'hane had to explain what happened and Takami let Benitsuba have the rest.

"Well seeing that you two are here, I have a job for you both. Seeing the circumstances, I don't think you'll want what I say to get to the others." Takami said closing the door to the roof. "Plus you two are the only ones I can trust."

The two Sekirei nodded, and Takami asked if they remember their Phantom Ashikabi to which they nodded.

"Listen to me very carefully, my son happened to befriend this guy. I want you two to keep an eye on the Phantom Ashikabi. Don't let him see you two and you report to me directly if you find anything." Takami said slipping two disposable cell phones out of her lab coat. "Use these. A number is in the contacts for you to contact me with if you find out anything."

The two each took one and Takami said that they started now. As the two headed out, Takami warned the two to stay out of the Northern area. The two were puzzled by this, but agreed to do so.

"Good. The last thing I need is for **her** to get them at the end of her sword." Takami thought.

Soon enough, night came and Minato and Musubi had no luck finding an apartment. Minato didn't bother with asking why she picked him, as with a little confidence, he believed she found something in him. The two were sitting in the park bench and that's when Ryder and his team found them.

* * *

"Good, you haven't found a place yet. Don't worry, I have that covered." I said. "Since Musubi didn't leap you up into the air, I'll have to improvise."

"Improvise?" Musubi asked confused.

So I threw them up into the air in the direction of the North, and I had to run with my Sekirei after them. As we caught up with them, Minato asked why he couldn't just walk there.

"Because of the green girl." I stated.

Minato was, of course, didn't know what I was talking about. Of course, Kusano's celestial form used Miya's tree to save them causing them to tumble down into her yard.

* * *

Miya heard commotion from outside, and she and Homura was going to check that out when a knock came to the door.

"Kagari, could you get that?" Miya asked. "I'll check on the backyard."

Kagari nodded sauntering to the front door, and he nearly lost his cool seeing Ryder with Sekirei. Ryder pretended that they haven't met.

"Excuse me, Miss. My friends crashed into the yard of this house." Ryder said innocently. "Please, I need to make sure my bro is not hurt."

"Uh…sure." Kagari said before Ryder and his Sekirei head for the backyard to find Mianto in pain.

Miya was caught off-guard by Ryder and his Sekirei's sudden appearance. Ryder was going to aid Minato with his bruised leg, but he caught sight of Miya. Miya's beauty was intoxicating to him and distracted gazing into her eyes for a brief moment. He was so lost in it, that he didn't Miya reaching for her sword. However, we cut focus away to a certain pair leaving the North. While they didn't see Minato and Musubi, they did see Ryder and his Sekirei go into the North. Heeding Takami's instructions, they scurried back to the headquarters to find Takami in her office surprisingly not drunk.

"Anything to report?" Takami said.

"We didn't find your son, but we tailed Ryder and his Sekirei into the North. From a distance, we could them heading into an old inn." Hai'hane reported.

Takami flinched at the mention of the inn, and responded, "Okay, then we might not need to keep an eye on them, at least in the North. Keep an eye for them and tail them. However, if they head to North, back off."

Takami wondered about her son, but she assumed he was fine. If he was in the North too, he might be safe at least for a while.

* * *

 _Ryder had successfully teamed up with Minato, but now has a new issue, Miya! How will he deal with the queen of death? How will Minato handle the new environment? What's Takami planning? Where the hell is Aaron and Krurse? (Who knows?!) Find out, next time!_

 ** _Season 1, Episode 1 complete_**

* * *

(A/N: So glad, I finished it up. I'll be doing this episode by episode. So stay tuned, and thanks for sticking around. I hope to bring you better content. Leave your questions and I'll answer them next chapter!)


	7. Episode 5: New Home, New Dangers

**Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Arc of Ascension – Episode 5 – "New Homes, New Dangers!"**

* * *

(A/N: I originally was going to do Episodes 2 and 3 in one, but went against it because I had plots to attend to and set up. Glad I didn't do that, before this was pretty long. About 16 pages long...with more than 7k.)

* * *

 _Last time on Sekirei Blackthorned, Ryder helped Minato make the first step obtaining Musubi and growing a bit confident in himself. Now they were all in Miya's yard as in canon, but how will Ryder handle Miya and Maison Izumo? Find not now!_

* * *

You'd think I, Ryder Blackthorn, would and should know better than to gawk at a deadly beauty. But I was an idiot for a beauty. Miya was one of those type of women, a dangerous flower. In my male gaze, I realize that despite all the Sekirei sometimes having similar looks, Miya was the most Japanese influenced in skin tone. But I could stop gazing into those deep brown eyes. I only snapped out of my thoughts when I realized Miya's sword was at my neck.

"Excuse me, I asked why you're on my yard." Miya said to me kindly.

"I'm sorry, I came to check on my friend because he crashed in your yard." I responded. "I'm sorry for not speaking sooner. I was lost in those eyes of hers."

I would later kick myself for saying the bit about her eyes. Miya actually blushed red for a split second before Minato tried to get up only fall because of his messed up knee.

"You're hurt." Miya said helping Minato up.

Soon enough, he was in new clothes being patching up and Musubi was in a kimono. Introductions between them came and it was mostly the same. However, Kagari was eyeing me nervously, but I tried to play it calm and cool. She knows me already, but I was going to pretend we never met. I don't think my Sekirei recognized her except for Akitsu. She smartly kept quiet about it.

"I believe you haven't told me your name or your entourage, Mr. Bushido." Miya said crossing her arms.

"Oh right, Miya. My name is Ryder Vega Blackthorn, and these are my Sekirei, Yashima, Shi, and Akitsu." I said calmly to her.

Minato panicked but I nodded that it was okay.

Miya introduced me to Kagari and Kagari returned one. So we joined them all for dinner, and I ate like a starving man because Miya's food was heavenly. The pork, the noodles, no everything was good.

"Master, you ate like you hadn't eaten in days." Akitsu said finishing off some noodles of her own.

"Akitsu, this food is heavenly." I said between bites.

"You've eaten nearly fifteen plates!" Miya said surprised.

Musubi only had six.

"Sorry Miya, I was only hungry. How I make it up to you and cook for you on occasion? For you, I'm make a storm for your delight." I said without thinking.

I was unintentionally turning on the charm. Then Uzume came down for dinner in only her panties and a tank top, and sweet mercy, I forget how foxy she was. Minato and I had nosebleeds at the same time.

"Uzume, it's good to see you again." I said wiping my nose.

"Hey Ryder. Surprised to see you here, and I heard we had new guests." Uzume said casually.

So we were given the explanation that was a boarding house and I got to witness Miya's hanya stare on Uzume. Strangely enough, I had mixed feelings, but none of them fear. They were more of amusement, finding it adorable, and arousal mix. But I stopped Minato before he could beg to live here.

"Miya, I want to ask if me and my friend can stop here. I'm new in town and he got shafted out of his apartment! Please!" I said playing that I was desperate.

"Well of course. The rate is 50,000 yen, however." Miya said to us.

I had a smirk on my face and asked if she would accept US Dollars. Miya found it strange judging from the look on her face, but nodded. Now fifty thousand in yen was merely near five hundred in US Dollars. So putting my duffel bag, I go into it putting my BlackTab. Under the premise I'm rummaging, I use the BlackTab to spawn fifty thousand US Dollar.

"Found it." I said taking out the roll of US Dollars.

I gave it to Miya, "50 grand in US Dollars. I believe that equates to 5,099,272 and change."

Minato's jaw dropped along with everyone else's at the amount.

"If you can carry that much money, why stay here?" Uzume said without thinking.

Miya cut her a glare, but didn't bring up the oni strangely, which that silenced Uzume from speaking any further.

* * *

Miya lived a modest living with Takahito before his death and so had never seen so much cash offered to her. This young man was anomaly to her. He carried a sword, showed no fear to a sword to his neck instead focusing on her eyes, and didn't flinch at her stare.

"Is he even afraid of me?" Miya wondered.

With the cash in her hand, she was essentially made a millionaire. Miya hadn't wanted much in life. However, even though she liked her traditional and modest living, she still had wants. She remembered that nice yakama was made of a fine silk. Miya wanted to obtain it, but it was a little out of her price range. Miya asked if this was to pay for both of their rent.

"It's pay my rent for next year and half of Minato's for the next year. The rest to cover groceries due to my appetite and for you to get something for yourself." Ryder stated with a bow.

Minato sighed knowing he'd have to work to pay the other half, but he was glad the strain would be less.

Calculating the rent, groceries, and the insurance out of the equation, Ryder gave her essentially two million for herself. She almost would have been wary of this, but her eyes filled with ideas on what to do with the cash. It was almost like instead of Miya, it was Nami who had taken her place. Then Miya snapped back and got serious.

"While I thank you for this, I will have to fill in the rules. Don't think you'll be spared." She said giving him the oni stare.

She was expecting him to cower, but he didn't. He smiled and said he wouldn't have any other way. Miya didn't expect that reaction, but filled them both on the rules.

"I don't what it is…Miya. But around you….I feel both safe and terrified." Shi stammered.

Miya assured her she wouldn't bite unless she broke the rules. Then Kagari took Miya aside.

"Miya, are you sure you should let them stay?" Kagari said to her concerned (she was mostly iffy on Ryder). "Two fall out of the sky and four show up after them. And the five million!"

"Kagari, it's fine. Those six ended up here by fate." Miya said to her.

"Funny, I threw them there." Ryder snarked in his thoughts overhearing their conversation.

"But we don't know them. Minato and Musubi are fine, I guess. But it's Ryder." Kagari said to her in a heated whisper. "He's the Phantom Ashikabi I was telling you about. He fought Karasuba and beat up her enough to leave bruises on her face!"

"Oh my, how surprising. Well, I'll let him stay. Any person willing to fight Karasuba has my instant respect. The fact alone him injuries her makes him….interesting." Miya said trailing off.

"But he could dangerous." Kagari said.

It was then Ryder smartly stopped listening in to continue eating. He had a feeling Miya would definitely let him stay.

"Are you discounting that I can't fight him, Kagari?" Miya asked.

Kagari admitted that he wasn't sure, and Miya assured Kagari she'd be all right. However, Miya did return to the dining room to ask Ryder a question.

"One thing Ryder, do you have any ties to MBI?" Miya asked him.

"Miya, let me say it to you. Forgive me for being crass though. To have ties to that fifth ridden organization would mean I'm working for Minaka. I'd sooner pour **battery acid** on myself then work for that **loathsome shit-eating turd**." Ryder said cutting his own serious glare on her.

And with that Miya was sold on having him stay. She wondered about his sword and if he could use it, among other things.

* * *

Sweet! I got into Maison Izumo with no issue. With me and my Sekirei taking what would be Tsukiumi's room meaning Tsukiumi owes me big time because they all get to stay in Minato's room and Miya can't separate them. I was putting my stuff when my BlackTab rang but this was different. The ringtone was "Moon White" and that meant it was another BlackTab. I knew I had to slip out to answer this. Then Akitsu came up to see me a bit concerned.

"Master, are you all right?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Akitsu-chan. I need to deal with something really quick." I remarked leaving the room.

Now that I think about it, Mikogami was supposed Akitsu in episode two or was it a flashback? Regardless, I had a feeling I messed with canon by just being here.

I neglected to worry about Matsu, however. Why? Well if I had remembered, I would have adjusted my tablet's frequency. Little did I know that she was preoccupied.

* * *

 **(A/N: A small warning. To all Akidearst fans, I am sorry for the following joke…almost. To Aki, if you read this, I mean no ill will. I literally was walking home from college and this gag popped into my head. I had to do it. :3)**

As the resident tech support, she monitored everything in the house for Miya. She eyed down the new two tenants with interest during dinner. However now, she was busy. She was enjoying one of the many benefits of a technopathic Sekirei could have, hacking sites to get free adult movies. Right now, she was naked with her hand down her snatch moaning in ecstasy over what was on the screen. She was watching a hentai called, " **アキのエロ冒険と触手様** " starring a woman who wasn't a YouTuber in this universe.

"Tentacle-sama! If you kept that up, someone will come in this empty classroom!" the female lead screeched before a tendril entered her mouth.

"Aki, my dear. Don't worry about it!" Tentacle-sama said in a low roguish voice. "I locked the door."

"I'm so jealous of her." Matsu screamed achieving her climax early. "Oh great, I finished before the hot spring scene."

If Matsu was paying attention, she would have noticed her computers detected a foreign signal. Ryder hopped up to the roof, and immediately checked on what Matsu was doing only to see the hentai she was watching.

"So Aki in this universe…" Ryder said looking her up on what she did in this universe. "writes hentai with those guys?!"

Ryder was almost inclined to look that up, but immediately got to focusing on the important stuff. Namely slipping in a program in Matsu's system to ignore his tablet and SekiDex. Then he proceeded to open the file sent from him.

* * *

 **(A/N: While I will explain the file a little, I recommend you read "Within the Twilight – Kenji Arc 3" for the full context of it. Yes, the other Blackthorns will get this message.)**

* * *

Ryder was quite surprised by this revelation.

"So I'm half Endurion. All this time…that's what my father was. It does explain the healing factor and the crazy endurance. It's funny, I'm like Deadpool except I am the fourth wall." He thought to himself.

The next day, Minato returned to her old apartment with Musubi to retrieve his things. Ryder came along with Akitsu. He didn't want to take all three of them with him for Ryder wanted to rotate his time with each one. Akitsu got first dibs due to her being unable to be winged. Ryder wore a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, blue buttoned shirt with pinstripes. However, the shoes were combat boots worn by martial artists. His BlackTab and SekiDex were clipped his left side of his belt. Akitsu wore a suit as well but stylized (think ala Mature's suit from The King of Fighters XIV). Both wore their forehead protectors.

* * *

So here I was, cleaning Minato and Musubi pack up with Akitsu. Akitsu and I would help, but I was still in shock from the Endurion thing. Of course, I did tell my Sekirei (they had to know), and Minato (I trusted him enough.).

"Still in shock, Ryder?" Minato said packing up books and material.

"Yeah…but I've been doing research on my race. My teeth are tough enough to bite though steel and I can absorb electricity. Which explains why the lighting twins couldn't hurt it. I wish I could use electricity in a fight, but it's limited to "those blessed by Voltias" or whatever that means." I responded.

Then Akitsu came up asking to get a beverage and normally I'd spawn one up with the BlackTab. However, I don't want to rely on it too much due the signal it sends out. Last thing I need is MBI picking it up. So until I can adjust it, I'm minimizing usage. (Besides if I need information, I can still use the laptop.) Taking hold of Akitsu, I use the Kai Kai (Instantaneous Movement) technique to merely beam myself and Akitsu to the nearest convenience store.

I gave the clerk quite the scare as he stumbled back falling on his chair. Akitsu was confused by this, but went to grab some items. Thankfully, I spawned more US Dollars to spend beforehand. So I picked some snacks for my own and something for Shi and Yashima. Akitsu had me buy a lot of ice cream sandwiches to the point where I just bought three boxes. Bags in hand, I use the technique again to zip back to Minato's apartment. Now I should have sensed out the place because Yukari was there. Akitsu and I came back when Musubi was about to say she was a Sekirei.

"What the hell?!" Yukari screaming falling flat on her behind.

"Ryder!" Minato said nervously. "This is my friend, Ryder, and his girlfriend, Akitsu!"

"Sorry about that, I should have sensed out the place. You must to be Yukari." I said playing up the charm.

"Oh…Minato, you didn't tell me you had sexy friends as well as a hot girlfriend." Yukari said with a surprise hint of jealously.

Minato blushed, and I had to smile at that. Soon enough, everything was packed and we were all downstairs. This time around Minato assured Yukari he's okay with her getting into college. Then she groped Musubi like in canon.

"Bet you haven't given these a squeeze?" Yukari said teasing.

"Girl please, he has." I said cutting in for Minato.

"He has? Well I guess I can't tease you anymore, Minato." Yukari remarked.

She told Musubi she wanted a bath together, but she offered it to me and Akitsu too. I twitched at it. So she went on her way. Now we had the bag of Minato's stuff to carry.

I almost wanted to kick it all the way to Miya's…..almost.

Musubi hoisted it up, and we were on the way back. Because I already explained Sekirei already, Minato and Musubi didn't have the conversation about the Norito on the way. Instead….

"So Ryder, you said you knew my destiny, right?" Minato asked me.

"Yeah." I remarked.

"Well can you tell me more details about it?" Minato asked again.

"Sorry Minato, but I can't let you know too much of your future. One, you would try to change it and that's my job. Two, you might puke at the dark details. Three, there are two prime timelines." I explained.

"Two prime timelines?" Akitsu mused.

"The prime timeline is the main universe that follows the main event strictly. As a warper, I am not to interfere with those. Some universes have two prime timelines due to….well I can't explain that part until later." I said keeping a certain part of it.

"Oh…ok. Can you at least tell me as we go along." Minato pleaded.

"Oh all right, I'll spill once in a while." I agreed.

I know I'd have to tell him about Kusano a little early for preparation, but I'll leave Matsu a surprise. So we were back at the inn, where Kagari was getting ready for work. Now after the canon conversations they had, I wanted to step in and mess with Kagari's head a bit.

"So you work at the host club?" I asked feigning innocence. "Aren't host clubs the places where sexually ambiguous young Japanese men work, get women drunk, and sleep with them to make themselves popular."

Kagari did a double take and Minato looked at me like I was crazy. Musubi and Akitsu blushed and Miya had her eyes on me.

"I can assure you that I don't need to sleep with them to get them coming back." Kagari said adjusting his suit.

"Oh don't lie, Kagari. The smooth skin, the hair, and the androgynous look. Women would devour you." I said slyly.

I made a light jab at the gender thing and Kagari blushed clearly embarrassed. He hurried out and I swear he was literally smoking a little. Then I turn to Miya.

"Hey Miya, you'd think I'd make a good host?" I asked her.

"Well….you do look delectable in that suit." Miya responded.

She had to have said that without thinking because she immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment. Then I started laughing and thanked her. Miya was a little upset, but she could see that I just teasing. So while Minato and Musubi were shown to their room by Miya, I returned to mine where Yashima and Shi were waiting for us.

"We're back. I brought snacks!" I said putting down the bags.

My room was already unpacked. However, I had to go a mile away, spawn the items, and have me and Yashima carry them in. So my room had a desk for my laptop and my literature to the left and on the right was my mini-fridge to hide snacks from everyone else. I had a workstation for me to craft smoke bombs and sharpen my sword. Akitsu put in her ice cream treats in there and warned the other two they were for her and me.

"I will freeze you to a wall if you dare take any." Akitsu warned.

Yashima decided to go watch television downstairs, Shi crashed on the bed, and Akitsu wanted to sit up on the roof. So I decided to work on my plan, and thankfully, I positioned myself in a way it would make hard for Matsu to see what I doing. So I got to keying my code for MBI. I thought things would go smoothly. However, I was wrong….so wrong.

* * *

Musubi was having a bath with Uzume and being taught to immediately fight and kill any Sekirei near her got into a fight her. Now Ryder hearing them, immediately went into overdrive. Saving his work and locking his laptop, he zipped down to Minato in the backyard. Part of him wanted to stop the fight, and the other half wanted to watch it in glorious HD. When Minato touched the tree and got the vision of the green girl, Ryder informed him it was Kusano, a Sekirei he yet to meet. Soon enough, the fight between Musubi and Uzume broke out. Uzume was more focused on getting the hell away from Musubi who blows smashed up the bath. So Uzume had the most reasonable thing to escape. Why bust through a window onto the fence of course! However, unlike canon, her towel fell off of her completely much to Ryder's surprise and Minato's shock.

* * *

I needed to defuse this before Miya comes. Not because of canon, no. I kinda wanted to show I was a good tenant and play peacemaker.

"Get your hands off of him, this instant!" Musubi said a tint of anger.

"Musubi, please don't…" Minato said before I stepped infront of them.

Uzume held Minato tighter, and I unsheathed my sword.

"Musubi, listen good and well. Uzume is under my protection. She might not be my Sekirei, but I make this vow here and now that nothing will happen to her. So if you want, you'll go through me." I said with a sword swing to show I was serious.

"…wow, thanks." Uzume said with a bit of a blush.

I wasn't going to let Uzume die, not like last time. Before Musubi another move, I used a ki-fueled judo flip to send her to the ground and had my boot on her back.

"Musubi, please don't do this. You could damage something. I don't want the landlady to get upset! Do you remember there's no violence in Maison Izumo?" I said to her.

"I'm sorry, Ryder. I won't do it again." Musubi said struggling to get up.

I had an iron grip and Musubi couldn't break free until I let go.

"Wow, you restrained a Sekirei. That's some strength, Ryder." Uzume said as I handed her my suit's blazer for her cover up.

Right then, Miya came out with a ladle in hand. She apparently saw me take down Musubi, but didn't thwack me for fighting Musubi. Instead, she hit Musubi three times. One for fighting, one of going out barely dressed, and the third for making me have to restrain her. Rule of three! I put my sword in his sheath immediately.

"I won't dare asked what caused this, but I know it will never happen again because there's no fighting in Maison Izumo." Miya said. "Do l make myself clear?"

She gives us the oni stare, and everyone was frightened by it. However, all I had was a look of glee seeing it. It surprised Miya bit, but she went off on her way saying dinner will be ready soon. She did thank me for breaking it up.

"Freaky! Don't you think Miya's freaky when she's mad?" Uzume asked us.

Minato gave an "uh huh", but I said, "I think it's attractive…."

Uzume looked at me like I was crazy, and I would regret saying that. Mostly.

* * *

Little did Ryder know, Miya heard that remark he made. Miya didn't expect that. In all her years, that stare struck fear in everyone. Everyone. Even Karasuba would shrink away. But someone being attracted….or turned on by this was unthinkable to the landlady. Miya couldn't help but blush at the complement, but she had mixed feelings.

"I don't believe this. He approaches me with little fear, teases me, and he's not scared by my stare! It's nice to be seen as attractive, but this is a bit strange. He might make things interesting at least." Miya thought.

Night came, as Ryder made Miya some tea. Now Miya had her suspicions about him. So while they drink up on tea, Miya asked if he was buttering her up to get lenience if he breaks the rules.

"Miya, I'm doing this, but I want to show compassion who's been alone for some time." Ryder insisted.

" **Besides if I wanted to be intimate with any of my Sekirei, I'd do the smart thing and go to a love hotel with one of them**." Ryder thought.

Miya realized he was referring to her being a widow and Miya did apologize for accusing him. She still intended to do a little research on him.

"I just don't want you to get upset. So I stepped in to prevent you from doing so." He said sheepishly.

"So what? You think you're some kind of dark knight?" Miya said with a chuckle.

"Then I'd be serving a princess. No, you're way too mature for that. I'm be serving a foxy queen." Ryder remarked.

Ryder immediately regretting calling her foxy, but Miya let it slide for that. Ryder got up saying he was going to go out for a bit and if she needed anything.

"Well Dark Knight, I need you to get me some cooking wine. The convenience store should have." Miya said about to hand him money for it.

He insisted he'd cover her and went upstairs to change. He now wore a black Capsule Corporation jacket, an aqua blue tank-top, gray pants, and golden boots. Unknown to Miya, he had his laptop and sword stored in the capsules case clipped to his right. His SekiDex now shifted up to his pocket, and his BlackTab clipped to his belt on the left. In addition, he wore a black cape (think the white one Tien wore in the Majin Buu saga). Miya had no idea why he dressed up like he was some superhero.

"Well I'll be back soon." Ryder said. "Tell the girls, I'll be fine. I'll call if I need them."

Ryder's Sekirei were already asleep as Ryder left Miya alone. Miya was wondering what he was up to. Ryder leapt from building to building going for some exercise.

* * *

I saw Homura and Tsukiumi go at it again, and Tsukiumi was left screaming to sky about her purity. I was so inclined to tell her that she had to kiss someone to be winged. However, watching her be an idiot was more fun. Before she saw, I dove down to street level where I landed in front of Homura. Damn! We looked at each other awkwardly, before I up and left, leaving her confused. I zipped from building basically as my way of training myself. Reaching a small convenience store in the North, I got the wine. After paying for it, I go up to the roof to add more to the code. While at the same time, leaving a little present for Minaka. Now I couldn't send him a virus, but I did send him something. After an hour of adding to the code, I return the laptop to its capsule. So I decide to visit Chiho because I figured that I'll spend time with her because she's cooped up. However, first, I swing back into Maison Izumo to drop off the wine. Walking down the road, I finally adjusted the frequency on it to ensure MBI won't detect it. I didn't know if they detected it the last times I used it, but I wanted to be sure. I spawned a batch of snapdragons and sweetpea flowers to make a bouquet for Chiho. Getting close to the East, I raised two fingers to my head. I was going to teleport right into Chiho. I was in no mood for Higa or his cronies. Besides if anything, I doubt Chiho would question why I could teleport, hell she'd be happy I'd show up.

* * *

It was another lonely night in the hospital and Chiho was suffering aliment worse than her sickness. That was boredom. TV could only rot your brain so much. Didn't help that there was nothing on TV. Right now, she was watching the news. Apparently, Even President Clinton and Vice-President Trump of the United States were capable to being under Minaka's grip. She flipped through several channels. She wished Uzume was here.

Then Ryder suddenly appeared in her room next to her from Instant Transmission.

Now the normal person would scream, but Chiho was just glad someone snuck in just to see her.

"Hey Chiho, brought you some flowers." Ryder said coolly putting them in water with the other flowers there.

"Ryder…how did you?" Chiho said before Ryder shushed her saying, "Ninja."

"So Chiho, how's things?" Ryder asked concerned.

"Between you and me, it's awful. But I try not to complain about it, for Uzume's sake." Chiho said warmly.

"Speaking of Uzume, she nearly got into a fight with someone. But I took of it, even making a vow of protection…" Ryder said shyly.

Chiho sighed a defeated sigh. She wasn't here to help Uzume once again. She felt useless here on hospital and despised this place. Even though, he smiled at the fact that another Ashikabi was willing to protect her Sekirei for her.

"Ryder, thank you for watching over Uzume for me. You risked yourself for her and for me by coming here." Chiho said to him. "Thanks for spending time with me."

Ryder spent an hour with her giving her having a modest conversation. Somehow, the conversation took a turn to favorite literature. Ryder ended up spawning something for her saying it was something to keep her "entertained". However, when a nurse rolled by hearing them, he went to check. With a hasty goodbye, Ryder had to teleport out of the hospital. The nurse, known to Chiho as Mark, entered the room.

"Miss, you all right? I thought someone was in the room with you." Mark said gazing around.

"Just the TV." Chiho said pretending to be bored.

"Well…you should get some sleep. It is a little late." Mark remarked. "Good night."

"Good night." She responded robotically as he left the room.

As soon he left, Chiho got the manga Ryder give her from her pillow. Ryder had given her a very special manga.

"Black Lagoon?" Chiho said reading the title. "Sounds mysterious."

While she started read, Ryder ended up a short distance outside the hospital. Where sadly, he was spotted by one of Higa's Sekirei. She wore a purple, yellow, and black outfit that wrapped around her and she held together by a small metal ring right below her breast. Portions of her midriff, her sides, her arms, even the outer portions of her thighs were exposed, while the rest was checkered back and forth with purple and yellow. She had long black thigh high boots and short black gloves to finish it. Her hair is less than an inch long, framing her skull closely. This was number 18, Ichiya. Ryder was in for a fight.

* * *

In my haste, I ended up still in the East and now I was in trouble. Out of nowhere, I sensed danger. I dodged a flying kick. I would have scanned with the Dex, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to get the chance.

"What the hell's your problem?" I screamed getting up.

The person who attacked me was a Sekirei, a long legged one. I recognize her as Ichiya and I had a shit feeling about this.

"Sorry, but I was hunting for Sekirei. However, I got bored and since you're here" She remarked. "I'll fight you instead."

"Does everyone who works for Higa is crazy?" I said getting into fighting stance.

It's then under the lone streetlight I recognized her. This was Ichiya, and she was to be Higa's last remaining Sekirei in the manga at least (which doesn't matter considering I'm not letting MBI get to the Third Stage). Nevertheless, I had to fight her if I wanted to leave alive. She charged at me with her long legs for a sweeping kick which got me in the face. I did not fall down as I returned with a ki-powered punch into her stomach. I was actually peeved by this considering the fact that if it wasn't me, it would not be some unlucky innocent. Ichiya staggered back from my blow surprised I was even able to fight back but she aimed to leave marks on faces with her punches. I dodged each one and I noticed her energy was oddly lower than the other Sekirei. Then again, the only people who could give me a run for my money are Karasuba, Minato's Sekirei, Uzume, Kazehana, Mutsu, and Miya. Or I could be overthinking it. But I remember that Higa's "relationship" would weaken them. The only thing is that gear Sekirei was still balanced in stats to be a threat. I had no idea what stats she had because I dare not use the Dex.

"All you can do is dodge me! Did you only have one punch in you?" Ichiya taunted.

So I caught her left fist giving her an iron grip and I stared her down.

"No, I have more punches. But…." I said before delivering a blow to her head sending her down into the pavement. "I only need to give you one."

"You…you…you're just a mere human. How? How did you…" She said before slipping into unconsciousness.

I looked down at her and realized I could easy call the girls to clip her to add another victory. But instead, I scoop her up and take her up on the rooftop of some building. I lay her here and wait for her to wake up. In five minutes, she awoke bruised but alive.

"You know I could have called my Sekirei to terminate you." I said to her. "But I didn't."

"You're an Ashikabi?! But why?" Ichiya asked confused. "You had the advantage."

She seemed to expect me to take advantage of her which really set the bar how low Higa is. It's like watching him in the anime was a taste. Living in the same universe with it was getting a turd shoved down your throat.

"Because unlike your Ashikabi, I believe in a fair fight." I responded. "It wouldn't be fair to my Sekirei because they need to actually fight you. But know that I didn't have to, Ichiya. I needed not to show mercy to you. I didn't even need to watch over to ensure nobody else did something to you. Hell, I could have tossed your unconscious body into Higa's front yard."

Ichiya sat there confused and I take off for home. I didn't know if showing mercy and compassion would benefit me later, but it didn't matter at the moment.

* * *

Ichiya was at a loss of words over what had happened. This Ashikabi not only beat her, but spared her from termination. She didn't why he didn't just know it.

"He clearly could be ruthless with me if he wanted to, but he spared me. Why?" Ichiya mused to herself.

She did not even get his name and he up and left. She decided not to tell Higa of this. One thing being her pride being really broken into pieces. She decided to call in a night and return back to Higa's estate. As she slipped in, she noticed Kochō looking like hell. She had been working for four hours without a break. Kochō was getting herself some cream for her coffee when Higa came down. Ichiya strangely hid herself having a bad feeling about this. He approached Kochō from behind, groping her with a sneer on his smile.

"What now, Higa? Can't I just get some cream for my coffee? I need to finish research on the….nyah!" Kochō said before Higa squeezed harder.

"Don't worry about him. I need you now, so you can break from work." Higa said leaving for his room.

Kochō knew this meant another round of bondage, humiliation, neotori, and shame for her. She hated sleeping with him the first time, but now she was used to it.

"Kakazaki…" She thought to herself as she drank down her coffee.

She left for upstairs and Ichiya had mixed emotions. However sadly, the one most prevailing thought her mind was why he didn't touch her like that. Back in the north, Ryder returned to Maison Izumo tired and exhausted. Miya was waiting for him.

"Good, you're back in one piece." Miya said.

"Thanks and good night." Ryder said scampering off to bed.

"Well tomorrow, I got to help Minato save Kusano. By now, he's probably talking to her in her dreams or woken up from it and went back to bed. Let's hope nothing else goes wrong." Ryder thought in his mind as he readied for bed.

While the warper drifting, there were two up late at night. At the docks, an Ashikabi and Sekirei were hiding out in one of the storage units. Aaron, or at least his parents, owned it. With intent to not take part, he hid out with Krurse here for past days forming his own plan. While he wasn't planning to fight Minaka, he planned to blow town. Kruruse was sitting on an old couch as Aaron paced.

"All right, I have a plan. We can hide here because this place is under my father's name. I managed to get myself a job working in the docks. If I work extra hard, I can make enough money to have this unit shipped with us on it." Aaron said after he stopped hard.

"Aaron, I want to help. There's a convenience store a walk away, I could work there." Kuruse insisted. "I don't want you to work yourself raw."

"Krurse, that's sweet. But I can't risk you being seen by the Discipline Squad or any other Ashikabi." Aaron insisted.

"Can't I disguise myself?" Krurse suggested.

"I suggest I can dye your hair and get you contacts. But I love your hair…." Aaron said trailing off.

"It's just hair, plus it'll grow back." Krurse said leaning in close with a sly smile. "Plus, I got that hair you like in other places."

"Heh. Your right, I guess a disguise is in need. I'll call a buddy of mine to see if I can get you a fake I.D." Aaron said shyly. "But first, what color you want to dye your hair?"

"I could go for being a redhead." Krurse remarked.

Aaron nodded and left the unit to trail up to the same convenience store, "Red Lantern". He came in and got to buy some supplies. A deposable cell phone for Krurse, red hair dye, condoms for them to get out their stress, and some green eyed contacts. After paying, he stepped outside make a phone call.

Like Aaron, Karin Jin had a bone to pick with MBI. She was the head of a small business making IDs for companies and so forth. When MBI contracted her with a huge job to IDs for them, she accepted. She found that Minaka went to the Donald Trump school of screwing over the middle class and the Hilary Clinton school of hiding it. Karin's company was absorbed by MBI, and she was torn out of her livelihood. She now had to resort to making perfect fake IDs and work as a manager for Minaka-Mart (Yes, Minaka owns Wal-Mart and it's slightly less bad than before. It still sucks.). She hated her job and Minaka for ruining her life. She had finally saved up enough money to leave Shinto Taeito for good. She was packing her things in her old office building where she had to live in when her phone rang.

"Hello…" Karin said wearily.

"Karin, it's me. Aaron." Aaron said.

"Aaron, it's good to hear from you again. Especially since it's my last night in Minaka's hellhole." She said.

"You're made enough for you to leave. Well I need a favor, and you owe me two." Aaron said.

"If it's for sex, we can have one last…." Karin said before Aaron stopped her.

"It's not that, although one last go would nice. Listen, I could wound up with MBI." Aaron said.

Aaron explained what happened and what MBI was doing. Karin was nothing short of disgusted with the information.

"No wonder they took so many businesses. They wanted to be rich enough to pull this stunt." Karin spat. "If that means sticking it to Minaka, I'll make your fake I.D. Even throw in a driver's license so she can drive."

"Thanks, I'm at the docks by the Red Lantern." He responded.

"I'll drive there." Karin said. "But I want one thing form you."

"What?" Aaron asked.

"One last go." Karin purred.

"If she's ok with it. Fine." Aaron said before hanging up.

He and Karin were friends in their childhood. They grew up together on the mean streets of Tokyo. The two were close almost like siblings. When Aaron's mother and father left the country, he stayed with Karin's family until he was old enough to live on his own. Now the two had could possibly had a relationship, but were too causal. Aaron remembered when she was leaving for college she those years ago, she gave him a goodbye present. Her virginity which she had been saving…for him to take. That was the last time he saw her. They hadn't talked until now, this was mostly due to Karin running her business and being swallowed up by MBI's paperwork. Soon enough, she rolled her in her sports car.

She still had those fierce crimson eyes, fair skin, and the red hair that Aaron remembered. Aaron noticed she had the hair short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wore a plum wine business suit with a short skirt and top to show some generous cleavage. However, it had a worn and weary look to it.

"You've grown." Aaron remarked.

"You too." Karin teased.

So Karin was introduced to Krurse, she went to work on the fake IDs. Aaron helped Krurse with hair dye and contacts. Krurse looked like a completely different person.

"She looks like me…..Aaron?" Karin asked in a suggestive manner.

"She asked to be a redhead." Aaron said plainly. "So the IDs are done?"

After five more minutes, she had done, but all she need was the name to put on it.

"Krurse, any suggestions?" He asked her.

Krurse was a blank and Karin came up with a name for her. Krurse now had a new identity, Katsumi Lee. With that, the IDs were done. However, Karin had intended to make the night one Aaron would burn into his memory with the help of Krurse of course.

* * *

 _Ryder had gotten Minato into Miya's home safe and sound. However, the next challenge awaits him with saving Kusano. How will he aid Minato? Has Miya met her match? Is Ryder too kinky to torture? Will Chiho get better? Will Ichiya see Higa for the prick he is? What does Karin have in store for Aaron? Find out next time!_

* * *

(A/N: I'm actually glad this episode had a little downtime. It allowed me to shift to the others to give them some spotlight. I wanted to give Ichiya a bit of time seeing her as a potential wildcard for Higa. As for Aaron and Krurse, I wanted to expand on him and how Minaka really screwed over him and others he knew. And I apologize for the political references, but Minaka reminded me of them so much.)

 **Season 1, Episode 2 completed!**

* * *

 **Cheers! Here's to five chapters! I might not have that recommendation or trope page yet, but I'm going strong with close to 4k views (for now!). My followers, I give a big thanks. To those who added this to your favorites list, you rock! To my reviewers, thanks a million. Keep it up! I'm still taking questions so ask away while you review! – Yoshi3000**


	8. Episode 6 : Of Moes and Men

**A/N: Hello, my readers and fellow writers. I will be doing something I could have done for a while. Answering the readers above the material is something I hope to do more again. While I answered most in PM, I wanted to re-answer this one to give a proper answer.**

 **-duked (review for chapter 6) - A great chapter. Please let Miya become Ryder's Sekirei.**

 ** _Oh, ho ho…the big woman herself. Let's just say I have plans for her, but there will be no winging of her…yet. I must develop the rivalry she and Ryder will have. I fully intend to give Miya a run for her money with him. Besides, Ryker is supposed to throw everybody off guard (except Minato) with his mere presence._**

 **A/N: Now on with the chapter. -insert legal disclaimer here-**

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Arc of Ascension – Episode 6 – Of Moes and Men!**

* * *

A/N: Now we start my take on Season 1, Episode 3 of Sekirei. This time, I'll start with my Aaron subplot this time, so we can completely focus on Ryder and friends. **Bold text is the SekiDex speaking.** I'll also be explaining the SekiDex more using a bit of elements from the Gamer. Namely a minor stat system and ability movepool. On another note on Kagari/Homura, Homura will be referred to as Kagari when in Maison Izumo.

* * *

Aaron woke up wide awake on the motel bedroom despite having a little to drink last night. However, he remembers every glorious moment with the two redheads. Aaron had a wide smile at that, but notice Karin was already gone, but Krurse was still asleep on his right. He brushed her hair out of face waking her up.

"Morning master." Krurse remarked. "Could you help me into the shower? My legs are sore from last night. Karin really give a pounding."

Aaron flashed back to that and shuddered. He was glad he wasn't Krurse at the moment. As he helped her up, he noticed her behind was coated in light red handprints.

"Jeez." Aaron thought.

Getting her into the shower, Aaron returned to the room to get dressed before finding a note from Karin.

"Hey Bestie, paid your motel room for you. Yours to use for the month. Don't worry, I convinced him for that deal. Best wishes on your trials. I'll send some cash for you soon. With love, Karin. P.S. You haven't lost your touch. Let's do that again soon!"

Aaron blushed, but he was glad they didn't have to live in the storage unit. Plus, it wasn't too far away from the docks. They were on their way to being more and more off the grid…

* * *

The morning came quietly as I rose early to being snuggled. Being the cold one, Akitsu loved snuggling me for warmth which is actually pretty cool. She's an air conditioner keeping me cool during the heat waves. Of course, it didn't even help she slept just wearing one of my t-shirts. Yashima was on my left and Shi was at asleep at the desk a book on her face. How cute. I immediately take a shower and get dressed. I was going to wear simple clothes, but I remembered what today was. Today, Miya was practicing her swordsmanship. I was geeked up for it. I had to wear something with style I changed into a traditional shinobi shozoku (ninja uniform), consisting of an aqua blue kimono with weighted clothing underneath it, a pair of aqua blue pants akin to hakama, a black sash, a pair of white tabi socks, and a pair of black boots. With my sword on my back, I looked in the mirror.

"Might be aqua blue, but at least it's not orange." I say to myself as the women awoke. "Oh morning."

They say their dues to go off to have a bath and I rushed down to find Miya and Musubi already fighting. Minato was here wanting to stop the battle, but Uzume hadn't gotten to him yet.

"Minato, calm down. They're just sparring." I say laying a hand on his shoulder.

Then Uzume joins us only this time, I get the close contact from her.

"Hey Uzumaki, I was telling this guy to calm down." I said jokingly.

"I was just about to do the same thing." Uzume said with sigh. "But I see Musubi is in a school gym uniform. That I turn on for you, Minato?"

"What, no? I'm not into schoolgirls!" Minato defended.

"Look Minato, I'm just teasing. But there are times when we have to fight even when we don't want to, because we are Sekireis." Uzume said forloned.

"No, the reason why is because Minaka's a self-righteous egotistical piece of human garbage." Ryder said coldly.

"He does have a point." Minato pointed out.

Right then, Miya and Musubi had finished their sparring and Musubi had some bruises. Miya saw me surprised in my outfit choice.

"Miya, I challenge you to a sparring match!" I yelled out with my katana unsheathed.

Uzume looked at me like I was insane, but Minato was calm about it. Miya was bewildered and Musubi was ecstatic.

"Before you fight Miya, please spar with me. You're pretty strong!" Musubi said readying a stance.

I wanted to fight Miya, but I can't say no to this cute face of Musubi. Damn it! I couldn't even bear to say to Shi either. So I agreed and sheathed my sword. Akitsu and others came down and I have Akitsu hold onto my sword. To me, she was my wingwoman, the go-to one.

"Akitsu, please don't interfere in this fight. Yashima, don't rush in because I got this. And Shi, take notes because you're going to need to be great in a fight." I said to the three of them.

I get in the yard as Miya took the side watching me intently. I knew I couldn't go all-out yet, but I wasn't going to make it easy for Musubi. Shi threw me my forehead protector, and I tied it around my head.

"Musubi, if you can't touch Miya, you won't touch me that easily." I say to her readying my offensive stance.

"Bring it!" Musubi said scythed for our fight.

* * *

 **(Musubi vs Ryder – Battle BGM – Naruto Clash of Ninja 2, 3, and 4 : Chunin Exams (Rooftop))**

As battle music blared from Ryder's BlackTab which he threw over to an awaiting Shi. His SekiDex would stay with Minato. Musubi charged in for the first hit ready to throw down which nailed Ryder's face bruising his face severely. Ryder growled and unleashed a rising kick up at Musubi's jaw sending her back. Ryder spat out some blood out his mouth not deterred one bit.

"If I am going to fight Miya, I can't fall to you." Ryder thought.

The two rushed at each other throwing their punch which strike each other squarely on their fists. A shockwave brushed through the yard as everyone looked on. Then Musubi held her hand in a brief pain before slugging Ryder in the face right on the bruise. Then Ryder started to throw it some speed and their fists kept on countering each other.

"I can barely keep up with them!" Minato said trying his damnedest to watch their fists in motion.

"Ryder can certainly keep up with Musubi. Interesting. But I have a feeling he's holding back." Miya thought to herself as the two kept going.

Both of their fists were bruised up from punching each other's fists, and Ryder knew he had wrap this up.

"It's time I finish this…" Ryder said jumping back.

"Well I haven't broken a sweat yet!" Musubi said coming with another punch.

This time Ryder caught her arm and had his iron grip on her. Using a bit of kiai, he used a kiai by sending out his free arm to send her hurdling into the fence. Musubi staggered to her feet, and it appeared to everyone else had Ryder punched him. Even Miya thought that was the case.

"And I haven't gone all out. But Musubi, you're not really going to be able to beat me." He said with a tightening grip.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"It's because at the state you are right now." Ryder said flipping her into the ground. "You're strong but unskilled."

"Impressive." Miya thought as he offered a hand to help Musubi.

"But you can improve if you keep training with Miya and when Minato improves more and more as an Ashikabi. When that happens, you'll be able to take me on." Ryder said to her with a smile. "And maybe I might teach some of my techniques."

Musubi nodded and the two shook at it. Minato was relived it was over thinking about how he could "improve" as an Ashikabi. Kagari soon entered the Izumo Inn having a conversation on the phone, and Ryder offers to cook breakfast. However, as he got his BlackTab, sword, and SekiDex back on him, Shi insisted she cook for them.

"Ryder-san, you've just fought. You should relax and let me handle the cooking." Shi said gently holding his slowly healing knuckles. "Please."

* * *

Damn it! She was giving those adorable blue-gray eyes and those were my only weaknesses. I let her cook and Yashima insisted she'd help. So they cooked breakfast for us. With Musubi, she cooks curry. With those two, together they made…. Pancake wraps with eggs, sausage, and vegetables. I wasn't complained, but I just found it weird. Can all Sekirei make at least one dish? After some awkward moment between Kagari and Minato (something about a leaf), I heard Kagari say he doesn't like to be touched. I had to snark!

"Hold on! Him brushing a leaf off of you is an issue. For goodness sake, you work as an escort. You get felt up more than girls on the subway." I remarked sarcastically.

This irked Kagari, but he stormed off. Yes, I know I was playing with fire, but I could resist being snarky with the royal deadpan of Izumo Inn. Miya gave Minato has lunch and he was off to work at that construction company. Now this gave me some time before I had worry about Minato. I could work on the code, but I wanted to spend time with my Sekirei. Since Akitsu had her day with me yesterday, I'll take Yashima out. I go up into my room to get my backpack to come back to the door.

"Shi, Akitsu, I'm heading out with Yashima." I say.

Yashima comes down hammer in hand asking where we're off too. I merely say I'm heading to check out the town to which she gladly agreed to come along. I had no real intention of going to fight anyone at the moment, but to spend some time with Yashima. The thing is going shopping is mostly moot when you have a tablet to spawn stuff for you. Then again, the BlackTab has limits. But it was good to be out and about with her. So I took her to a clothing store. If anything, Sekirei only really seem to get one set of clothes. So I figured, why not avert the limited wardrobe effect? Besides, the clothes I buy here (or spawn) will be harder to tear than what they wear already.

"So any idea on what you want to pick out?" I asked her. "I can afford it, but don't go too crazy."

"Ok, then." Yashima said searching through the racks.

But it seems my desire for a quiet morning of shopping would fall hard upon deaf ears.

* * *

In this world of Sekirei, the Ashikabis ranged from good, neutral, and scumbag. This is about a special type of scumbag. Reiji Koya was your average douchebag with little money to his name. He stood as tall as Minato with a fully shaved head. He wanted to live the high life like Higa and Minaka, and he would get that opportunity. He would become an Ashikabi when he met the ebony beauty, Yahan. Now Reiji didn't give a shit about the Sekirei Plan or MBI at all. He wanted to use his Sekirei to do whatever the hell he wanted. Yahan didn't even mind as the two enjoy pulling various crimes across Shinto Taeito. However, they made the fatal mistake of trying to start a crime spree in the North. Now the people of North had a fairly low crime rate, and this was mostly due to the legend of the Hannya of the North. However, the citizen didn't realize that was why. So as Ryder and Yashima shopped, Yahan and Reiji walked in ready to rob the place.

* * *

I was stunned with what Yashima came out with. wears a white jacket and pants with gold buckles, a gold pointy necklace and earrings, a blue undershirt, black sash, and yellow and black boots. She still wore her forehead protector.

"I think it looks gr—" I said before I heard the sound of a gunshot right in the store.

Yashima and I hurried to the counter to find the store owner shot in the groin in front of his employees. With a shotgun, no less. The person holding the shotgun was some assclown wearing a grey faded hoodie, jeans, overly expensive sneakers, and a baseball cap. His cold grey eyes showed me nothing but savagery. But it was the woman that caught by attention. She was a dark-skinned woman with jet black hair. She wore a bikini top beneath a small hooded shawl, a buckled sarong, and leather knee-high boots to complete her black attire.

"All right, empty the registers and get my Sekirei whatever clothes she wants." Reiji said to the employee cocking the shotgun.

Pulling Yashima back so we could hide in a big rack of clothes, I scanned her with the SekiDex.

 **"No. 57, Yahan, the Assassin Sekirei, Height, weight, and bust unconfirmed. Gender is female. This Sekirei is average in an unarmed fistfight, but excels at using the shadows to teleport anytime and preform surprise strikes. She wields a curved knife to avoid using her fists. Current status is winged by Reiji Koya."**

Ok, this is bad. She was able to teleport which means I might have to step in and fight her. While I was thinking about a plan, Reiji was about to shoot another employee. But, I wasn't having any of this. Walking out calmly from the rack, I spawned a bottle of wine and a luxury glass before making my presence known.

"Who the hell are you? And on another note, give your valuables!" Reiji said aiming his gun on me.

"Ok, but first, I want my last drink." I said calmly.

"…ok I guess." Reiji said.

I poured myself a glass of wine and took a sip eyeing the glass. I took a deep breath, and smashed the glass on his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. My hand slipped." I remarked with a smirk kicking his shotgun out of his hands. "And a shotgun for a robbery? Seriously? Are you compensating for something? An SMG, an Uzi, or your Sekirei would have been enough."

"Bastard! Yahan, get him!" Reiji said gripping his bleeding head wound.

"Not gonna happen! Blazing Whirlwind!" Yashima said leaping out with her hammer which emitted flames as she swatted Yahan out through the window into the street.

"An Ashikabi?" Reiji said surprised.

"The Phantom Ashikabi!" I said with another sweeping kick sending into the ground.

Outside, Yahan was giving Yashima a hard time by constantly teleport spamming and stabbing at her. Wounds formed on Yashima's legs, arms, and stomach.

"Yashima, cover your eyes and focus! You can nail her, but you need not to see her!" I said as I continued to fight Reiji.

* * *

Yahan had brutalized Yashima as she kept up the teleporting spamming tearing Yashima's skin fresh cuts. Yashima kept trying in vain to hammer her, but she kept trolling her. Yashima knew she could keep this up as while the cuts weren't fatal, she could still bleed to death. Then Ryder called out to her with some advice. Yashima had then tied her forehead protector around her eyes.

"She's too fast for my eyes, but not for my ears." She said in her mind.

She took a deep breath and waited. Finally, she heard Yahan coming knife in hand going for her neck.

"So you stopped to accept defeat, well I promise you-gurk!" Yahan said before Yashima swatted the talkative assassin into the wall.

Now Yahan could have teleported to safety, but she hit a fuse box which send jolts of electricity coursing through her spine as she did. That jolt pretty much messed up her teleportation powers landing her on the ground at Yashima's feet. Yashima could have pounded her with her hammer, but after having to enduring a knifing from her, she wanted instead to get even.

"Not so tough without your teleportation now, bitch." Yashima said coldly.

Yahan tried to reach for her knife only to get it kicked away, and Yashima forced her down she put her hands on Yahan's crest.

 _" The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!" _Yashima said as her eyes glowed causing Yahan's crest to vanish.

"Screw…your…pledge." Were the last words of Yahan before she died only for Yashima to spit on her face.

Yashima looked over the knife Yahan had and she thought to herself how much trouble it gave her.

"She was good with teleportation yet used a knife to fight. Maybe I should take it up. I might be good with a hammer, but this will make a good surprise attack. Who'd expect a hammer Sekirei to have a knife on her?" Yashima said thoughtfully.

So Yashima pocketed the curved knife and inadvertently gained a new skill. If Ryder wasn't still fighting Reiji, he would have gotten the update on his SekiDex.

* * *

Reiji was a stubborn bastard as he kept getting up to fight me. I'll give him that, but I really just wanted to spend time with Yashima. Then I realized that I still have the bottle of wine on the counter. As my cheek caught Reiji's punch, I screamed, "Wait a second!"

"What? Want to give up?" Reiji said smugly.

I lean against the counter next to the bottle, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, but I have something to tell you. But you need to come closer." I said to him.

He took a step.

"Closer."

He took another step.

"Just come closer and stop taking steps!"

Getting the hint, he walked up to me and I backhanded him using the wine bottle which finally knocked the guy out. I quickly had to help the store owner from not bleeding out from where he was shot. Then Yashima came back in the store, cut up but alive.

"Master, I beat her. I also deactivated her." Yashima said to her before looking to the store owner.

She walked to him and apologized for getting the clothes she tried on cut up from the fight.

"Young lady, you and him might have damaged my store, but you saved me and my employees' lives. Besides, I'll make a killing from the insurance." He said with a pained groan.

Soon enough, MBI came for Yahan, counted our victory, arrested Reiji (he couldn't use his Ashikabi status to shield him from being arrested for his crimes anymore), and took the store owner to the hospital. I insisted they take him to the one for Ashikabi's to which they actually complied with. I think they just wanted to get the hell out of the North and I don't really blame them. So after they left, the employees thanked us dearly for our help. Even gave Yashima the same clothes to replace the damaged ones, and a huge discount whenever we came by. So at the end of that trip, I had a venue to shop at a good price and got closer with Yashima. So we returned to Maison Izumo where Miya patched up Yashima's cuts.

"How did you get so cut up?" Miya asked applying a bit of iodine on Yashima's cut on her stomach.

"I was fighting off a Sekirei who was trying to rob a clothing store we were shopping at. She had a knife and slashed me up something fierce." Yashima said wincing from the iodine.

"And what about you?" Miya asked me. "You don't seem hurt at all."

My bruises from my fistfight with Reiji had healed up before we got back, so I said, "I fought off the Ashikabi. He had a shotgun and I stopped him from killing the owner."

"My, how brave of you two." Miya said appreciatively.

"Thanks, I'll go carry the bags up to my room." I said getting the shopping bags.

I arrived in my room to find Akitsu eating several ice cream sandwiches and Shi was reading a book.

"Welcome back, Master/Ryder-sempai." Akitsu/Shi said to me.

"Hey, brought some new clothes while Yashima and I were out." I say putting down a bag for Akitsu and one for Shi. "And Akitsu, I got you some sleepwear."

As they looked through their new clothes, I looked at the time. It was almost lunch and I had to meet up with Minato. So I changed out of the ninja getup into something a little casual. I now wore an aqua blue and-black long-sleeved jacket, white tank top, dark blue pants, and white hi-top sneakers. My forehead protector I moved down to my neck as a choker. I'd take all three this time, but Yashima needed to take a breather after the fight. So I was going to take Shi with me, but Miya called her to help with Yashima's injuries.

"Akitsu, I'll need you to come with. We're going to meet up with Minato. I'll wait for you downstairs." I said going downstairs.

I find that Shi is treating some of the cuts as well and doing quite a good job at that. It would make sense seeing Shi has a bladed weapon, she'd be good to patching up abrasions and lacerations.

"Shi, I'm going out to meet up with Minato. Please take good care of Yashima." I said to her.

"Of course, Sempai. I'll do my best." She said beaming up.

I smooch her on the forehead and head for the door. I waited for Akitsu and as always it's worth it. She came down in a white bandeau top, black stretch fit jeans, and a pair of women's gladiator shoes. I had to fight to not spurt blood out of my nose eyeing down her toned body. I'm surprised Miya didn't stop her from leaving. Well, I give Akitsu my jacket claiming it looked better on her. Thank mercy, she zipped it up enough. I had to spawn myself an opened buttoned shirt for the walk there. I love Akitsu, but her absent-mindedness is going to be my downfall.

* * *

Minato was finally relived to be let off for lunch, but he couldn't help but wish he didn't have to work in the first place. He had still desired college. So he sat down on the logs with his lunch in his lap.

"I hope this is as good as her dinners." Minato said opening the bento box to find delicious food. "Yes! It's so good!"

After briefly thanking her landlady for her food, he was about to eat. But he noticed there was a fairly tall and lean-built man with brown hair with a gruff, wild look on him eyeing his food like a starving him. Now Minato wouldn't pay this no mind, but watching him eye his food was unnerving.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to share this with me?" Minato said to him.

"I thought you never asked!" He remarked as he helped himself. "I'm Seo. Seo Kaoru."

"Minato Sahashi." Minato introduced as he took a bite into his rice ball.

"So you're a ronin?" Seo asked in between bites of the chicken. "You're got that look."

"Yeah, so you're one as well?" Minato asked.

"I'm a bit of freelancer." Seo said confidently. "Going where the wind takes me."

"Well…well, if it isn't Seo." Ryder said leaping over the fence with Akitsu. "And hey Minato!"

Seo looked over Ryder and he immediately recognized him as the Phantom Ashikabi. He never excepted to actually meet the Phantom Ashikabi.

"Wait, you know the Phantom Ashikabi?" Seo said to Minato.

Before Minato could answer, a familiar female screamed, "You bastard!" and Seo was suddenly electrocuted. Ryder could have stopped it, but Seo deserved it. Hikari and Hibiki showed up in the maid outfits coming off their shifts at their café jobs with lunch.

"You asshole! We told you we were bringing lunch and yet you mooch food off others!" Hikari said fuming.

"Crap! It's the lighting Sekirei twins!" Minato said getting up.

His lunch spilled but Ryder caught it to Minato's relief.

"Wait, you again? And….you?!" Hibiki said referring to Minato and then Ryder.

"Hibiki and Hikari, it's good to meet up again. You remember Akitsu?" Ryder said gesturing to Akitsu. "And did you do that thing I asked you to do for me?"

"Yeah, we hunted down that Junichi guy and fired his testicles." Hibiki said. "Gruesome, but you paid well."

"Wait, he's the reason we had money for a while. And you two are Ashikabis?! What a small world!" Seo said getting up.

Of course, she got between groping the both of their chest saying he's glad to meet more Ashikabi who aren't complete tools. Ryder could help but giggle at Hikari and Hibiki squirming in embarrassment.

"Seo, if you with them to writhe in pleasure when you do that. Move your fingers a little lower and go in a circular motion." Ryder said to Seo.

"Like this?" Seo said as the twins were squirming harder to get away.

This time they had evident blushes with hints of arousal in their moans. Ryder had seen a hentai or two when it came to using your fingers to turn people on. Of course Hikari zapped Seo and then Ryder. Of course being an Endurion, this laid no harm especially now that he was fully aware of his immunity.

"Thanks for the free energy." Ryder mused before turning to Minato.

"Minato, it's time we prepared to continue on your destiny. Seo was about to tell you about the Green Girl and how MBI is making a game out of hunting her." Ryder said to him.

"How did you…" Seo asked before Akitsu silenced him.

"That "Green Girl" is a Sekirei and inside that thicket of forest. She's the Sekirei, you've been seeing in your dreams." Ryder remarked.

"Kusano?" Minato asked only to get a nod from Ryder.

"And I'll need your help, Seo. We'll meet up at Maison Izumo before we go to the garden." Ryder said before checking his tablet.

His face grew from calm to enraged as he screamed, "BULLSHIT! WHAT A LOAD OF DONKEY DICKS!"

"Master, what's wrong?" Akitsu asked him.

"Those Critic United assholes took down several fanfics I liked. I wanted to see RWBY react to more Death Battle, I wanted to see Yang preform another Kamehameha! Those assholes forced the fic off! Those Neo-Grammar Nazi, hypocritical assholes! If they remove **Two Sayians React to Death Battle , Young Justice Reacts to Death Battle,** or dare touch my fics, I'll hunt them down!" Ryder raged.

Everyone was completely confused due to none of them even reading fanfiction (on the Sekirei's end. Minato preferred manga and Seo liked doujinishis better.)

"And the leader of these clowns is some jackass named Fegelin!" Ryder raged. "FEGELIN! FEGELIN! FEGELIN!"

He quickly swapped from rage to calm when Akitsu hugged him and told Minato they'll meet up later. Ryder and Akitsu left only for their boss to tell him there they are all out of a job.

"Apparently MBI is dealing with the thicket and they bought out my company. On the bright side, I'm rich!" He said with his pockets stuffed with money.

"And what about our pay?" Seo asked.

"That's your problem." He said leaving their shocked faces.

He was walking away when Minato smashed his bento box over his boss's head to the amazement of Seo and his Sekirei.

"Asshole." He muttered before taking what would have been his and Seo's pay.

"I'll see you guys later." Minato said handing Seo his cut before leaving.

The three couldn't help but be impressed with him and Minato felt bad to stand up for himself. Ryder would be haven been proud if he witnessed it.

* * *

Walking with Akitsu kept me calm and collected especially after the disaster I found out about online. You'd think it'd be silly to worry about fanfiction when I'm living the fan's dream, but I still worry. People like that are going to stifle the creation of more universes to explore and more possibilities. But I didn't want to think of those tools. I was going to focus on what's going on now. I did know I'd had to let Seo in on the secret. Besides, he would definitely stay on my side after we talk. Since I had more time on my hands, Akitsu would get it.

"Well Akitsu, we have a bit of time. Anything you want to do?" I asked as we walked down the street.

"I can't really think of anything." Akitsu remarked.

However, something did catch her interest as she saw a man walk out with a brand new tattoo and some piercings. Akitsu was star struck and I was internally thinking, "Oh boy…"

Akitsu went it and I had to follow. I didn't mind her getting tattoos (although I'd miss that untouched skin, but hey I still had Shi for that), but I was wondering where she was going to get it. The tattoo artist was typical with a rash of tattoos and piercings over her body. I actually dig that the designs were all reference video games and anime. I was actually wishing I could see all of her tattoos, in my head.

"You don't work for MBI, don't you?" I ask her.

Yes, it was an odd question, but I had to check. For one thing, I don't want to give Minaka any more of my money then I have to. Plus, I can give my middle finger to him further by using his MBI money cards to businesses where he won't get his money back.

"Hell no. That asshole Minaka's been putting businesses under this thumb left and right. Can't buy food without putting money in his pocket." The tattoo artist remarked. "But they will never get me to sell if they ask."

"Good, I don't to give that lowly turd any more of my money." I said relived.

"Sadly, I wouldn't call him lowly. At least he's not the two set of dumbass running the US right now." She remarked depressed.

"Wait, Obama's a dumbass in this universe." I asked.

"Obama. The US wishes for him back. No I'm talking about President Clinton and Vice President Trump." She responded. "And I'm Alivida, Alvida Izuna."

Ok, I can believe many things. But a world where that combo happens is nothing short of a nightmare. I was so glad I wasn't living in America (in this world), but I felt bad for every poor bastard that was. I loved my country and all, but if those two are together, I'm jumping ship.

"Ryder, Ryder Blackthorn. My lady here is Akitsu." I say making the introduction.

When I heard Alvida, I gazed her over and realized she looked dead on like Alvida from One Piece. Was she a dimensional replica? She had the same thin figure, chest size, hair color, skin tone, and even a similar voice. Only difference was the tattoos, various piercings, and hair style. Her long was done up half-shaved rebel style and she wore a polo shirt, faded jeans, and sandals.

"So what brings you to my non-conformist shop?" She asked me.

"I'm interested in your ink and metal work." Akitsu said with a wistful smile. "I want to surprise my master."

"Ooh how kinky, I think I can help with that. I'll show you the designs. This your first time getting some ink?" Alvida said getting her materials.

Akitsu zipped off the jacket and Alvida noted how pale her skin was.

"It's been so long since I inked on virgin skin or pierced it." Alvida said before turning to me, "You. Here's some yen. Go down to the Red Lantern convenience store, and get me some chocolate pocky sticks, a big bag of teriyaki chips, a box of condoms, and some gouda."

I was given money and a task. Apparently since Akitsu wants to surprise, Alvida's making me do this for her. I accepted and headed out only to internally scream to find the "Red Lantern" is all the way down by the docks. I bet you're thinking to use Kai Kai. Well that has limits, and besides I should only use it at night. So I had to run there only for my SekiDex to alert me a Sekirei was nearby. I didn't bother with my Dex because for one thing, I had no desire to fight. Arriving at the place, I get the items asked for to get them ringed up. Now I had no idea that the girl ringing the items was a Sekirei and even if I checked the Dex, I'd think it was an error. She was still disguised but what gave it away from the ki sensing I was doing.

"2050.96 yen, sir." She said to me.

I paid up and gave extra as a tip. I had a feeling if she was disguising herself working, then there were one of two scenarios. Given her smile I was going to go with the positive one. I felt bad for her and Ashikabi, but I had to admit that their plan was genius. They were hiding out in the perfect spot. The northern docks would serve as a place to grind for cash and plan an escape considering the boats. Plus, MBI can't sense energy like me and changing her look completely might give them the slip. As I left, I noticed a guy watching Krurse and by extension me. Was he her Ashikabi? Checking the SekiDex, I got a name and a picture. Yup, he's her Ashikabi. Well good luck to them.

* * *

As Ryder left the area, Aaron walked into the Red Lantern a bit concerned. He swore that he heard about a guy like him.

"Kit-chan, are you all right?" He asked her.

"Just fine, but you shouldn't slip away from work to watch me. The guy who came just give me a really large tip. However, it's in US dollars." Krurse said still holding the bills.

"I'll look up the conversion rate, later. Stay safe." Aaron said going back to work.

* * *

I returned to the parlor to put the bag of items on the counter as they were waiting. Akitsu was wearing the jacket once again.

"Thanks, and I have your bill for you." Alvida said sheepishly.

I gave her the MBI money card saying that Minaka will pay for it and Alvida gleefully accepted it.

"Heh, that douche won't be getting that money back. Now Akitsu, ready to show him your ink and metal?" Alvida said to her.

"Mhm." Akitsu said shedding the jacket.

I was lost for words because it looked great on her. On her inner right arm was a dragon going around her arm down into her outer arm. Her left shoulder had the kanji for "Frost".

"Shernon granted my wish." I said earning a laugh from Alvida.

"She also asked for a special tattoo that will be your eyes only." Alvida remarked as Akitsu shyly turned around.

My jaw was agape as she showed me her tailbone tattoo. A rose sprouting on left and right side, in the middle was "Ryder, my love" with a Yin-Yang insignia above the small "my love" text. I did like the simplistic design and on the bright side, she'll avoid bandeau tops. She got her ears pierced, but had no earrings. I'll definitively buy earrings for her.

"On piercings, she went basic on getting her ears pierced. She did get another part of her body pierced, but she instead she'd show you when you two alone." Alvida said to me. "Thanks for coming to Alvida's Body Mods."

"No problem, we'll see you around." I said as we left Alvida's.

Akitsu once again donned the jacket thanks me for letting her get some ink.

"It's no issue, my dear." I said to her. "Although I should get something for Shi."

I wound up buying some books for her before we returned back to the inn. So I gave Shi her new books which were books on meditation, and ended up to our room to work on my project. As I waiting for my laptop. Before I could get started continuing the code, Akitsu came in.

"About that piercing." Akitsu said peeling off the jacket and bandeau top. "I wanted to surprise you."

I turned away from my computer to get such a pleasant surprise. Turns out Akitsu got her right nipple pierced with that mini barbell accessory. A bit of blood trickled down my nose, as I give her my approval, before returning to work. I added a couple more lines to code that afternoon. Now I had to make sure Kusano is saved smoothly.

* * *

Hayato Mikogami was excited to obtain the Green Girl. Especially after losing Akitsu to the Phantom Ashikabi which pissed him off. He felt robbed and cheated out of her. So he was prepping for the hunt for the Green Girl. He called in Yomi to be the retriever. She was a slender brunette with matching brown eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. Mikogami had a decent standing with most of all his Sekirei (except Mutsu who was pretty close and Himeko was the one he spoiled sweet and cared for deeply). Yomi was the Sekirei he actually regretted obtaining. She was a weapon user, but was practically lazy and sluggish. She preferred to be trying to pleasure him (to little success), pleasure herself, or pleasure the other Sekirei. She was a pervert with a raging drive that would make the most perverted of men (and women) back away from. Mikogami wanted her out of his life so bad, but he had no idea his wish would be granted.

That night, Team Seo, Team Minato, and Team Blackthorn were all on their way to the botanical garden near the construction site.

"Since Akitsu is with me, it seems that Homura will fight someone else." I thought to myself.

* * *

On our way, I was a little glad that my Sekirei started to eschew the limited wardrobe effect. Akitsu dressed a lot like the alternate Hinata from that Road to Ninja movie, only the coloring being icier and the jacket being sleeveless. The jacket was long enough to cover that tattoo on her tailbone either way. She still wore her forehead protector on her head.

Yashima was in the same clothes she picked out from the clothes earlier that day except this one was brand new. The closer I look at it, it's so similar to Zangya's clothes. I'm surprised I didn't even noticed. She wore her forehead protector as a choker now.

Shi opted for a white black-lined chenogasm with black pants, shoes, and socks. She had her forehead protector as a sash.

I was wearing the ninja getup again with the forehead protector still on my head and my sword tucked on my side. (I've stopped putting on my back because it's a pain in the ass.). So while we were getting to the gate, I had explained basically to Seo that I was a warper. I didn't tell him my plans because he had a part in them I didn't want him to know yet.

"Amazing, so you can screw with fate. Well that's some power, I'm surprised you're not using it for evil." Seo remarked to me.

"The only evil I will do is on Minaka. For now, I intend to get stronger and get Minato stronger." I said checking my SekiDex.

I built the thing yet I barely programmed it. I had my BlackTab automatically do most of that, and I was actually glad it did. Now closely looking over the layout and format, it reminded me of those Gamer fanfics. If anything, this'll make it even more fun.

"Hey Ryder, what are you going with that thing?" Seo asked.

"It's a SekiDex, my little device on Sekirei. I'm browsing through the features and information on how to fully use it. Apparently, I can see more than stats and information on Sekirei. I can also gather intel on Ashikabi, look at my relationships with my Sekirei, and add more stats to them as I level up." I said blankly.

I hadn't realized I just blatantly said that to Seo. Let's just say, he wanted information on his Sekirei. I would have said no, but I would a little curious. So I scanned them both:

 **"Sekirei's No. 11 and 12, Hikari and Hibiki, The Twin Lighting Sekirei, Hikari's Bust is 94cm, Waist is 58cm, and Height is 90cm. Hibiki's is the same except her bust is 79. These Sekirei are adept of using electricity in combat as they are living tasers. They can absorb electricity off almost everything to recharge themselves and heal minor injuries. While they fight with no weapons, they are fully capable of channeling electricity through most melee weapons like swords and other metallic items. Orginally, the pair were one Sekirei, but MBI separated them for their viciously high power. While separating merely halved the stats, the two can briefly re-obtain this power through their Norito (which they can only use together). They are completely skilled in fighting experience, be careful facing them in combat. Current status is winged by Seo Kaoru."**

The twins would have been pissed to know I had a device that could tell me their bust size, but they were slackjawed by the fact that they were originally one person. Seo was too, but he took a good look at them both.

"That would explain why they're so close and why one that one has the larger chest and the other has that…" Seo said before Minato smacked him behind the head.

Nice! But in all seriousness, I was looking at their stats and if this is half of what they had when they together, I was scared. Showing the others, they were all quite shocked.

"Could you explain the stat thing, Ryder? I'm confused." Musubi said.

Before I could say anything, the SekiDex spoke projecting a small image out of it.

" **P - STR - Physical Strength - the strength of a Sekirei's body**

 **S - ATK - Special Attack - the strength of a Sekirei's attacks (ranging from elemental, weaponry, or energy)**

 **SPD - Speed - how fast a Sekirei can move**

 **S - DEF - Special Defensive - how much damage is cut from a Special Attack**

 **END - Endurance - A Sekirei's stamina**

 **LUK - Luck**

 **DEX - Dexterity - How flexible they are in combat**

 **BON - Bond - The bond they have with their Ashikabi (can be measured in +/-)**

 **WIS - Wisdom - How smart a Sekirei is in combat**

 **INT - Intelligence - How smart a Sekirei is outside of combat** "

"Sounds like an RPG, but it does make it easy to understand. And wow, the twins have really high endurance, speed, wisdom, and special attack. The luck is low, however." Minato remarked.

The twin grimaced at the dialogue box projection faded, and then I gazed over their special abilities.

"Hey, you two got a special ability each." I said as I played that added part.

 **"Hikari's capable of using soundwaves to letting a sonic roar attack strong enough to stop incoming attacks. It applies an instant migraine to those in the attack's wake**."

Then I moved to Hibiki.'s special ability.

" **Hibiki's capable of summoning rain clouds to bring rain. While raining, Hibiki can manipulate the clouds into thunderous clouds. The attack fired from those clouds won't miss for as long as it's raining for it provides complete accuracy. Rain will last about ten minutes."**

Hibiki smirked at the reveal of her ability while Hikari roared about how Hibiki had the cooler power. Soon I put the SekiDex away as we arrived at the botanical garden. There were armored vehicles and MBI soldiers standing there.

"We'll handle this." The twins say in sync.

Hikari could a deep breath and let out a deafening roar letting the soundwaves breaking the windows to their armored cars and cause the soldiers ears to stain the ground with dead. I'd feel bad, but they work for MBI so they signed up for this. Hibiki use her lighting attacks to knock out any remaining guards who didn't scatter. Minato watched this without hiding behind the street pole like he did in canon. As Shi picked and slashed the locks, I was considering raiding the guards, but I realized it'd be easier to buy them in stores. Plus, this wasn't an RPG with random loot drops.

"Master, I got the locks open." Shi said as we entered into the garden.

As we walked into the forest, I saw what seemed to be apparition of Kusano and Minato saw it as well. This force ghost or whatnot pointed us in the direction where she was. Minato was off rushing to get there as the others had to keep up.

"So Minato, you fallen for this girl or what?" Seo asked. "Because she truly wants you as an Ashikabi if she's leading you to her."

"Ryder calls it my destiny. I'm destined to meet Sekirei on my path to became a stronger man. I want nothing more than to be strong for my Sekirei. And right now, I have to help this scared girl." Minato said to him seriously.

"Well put, Minato. You're becoming more and more braver by the moment." I said to him. "And I saw that force ghost too, but I didn't expect Seo to see it."

I really should read the manga again when I have the chance, but by now Homura should show up along with Mikogami.

"Akitsu, I need you do something very important." I say to her.

"Yes, Master?" Akitsu said attentively.

"Right now, certain Sekirei Guardian should be by the gate about to tangle with Mikogami's Sekirei. Can you deliver an assist?" I asked her softly enough for her to hear. "Also, if a sytche wielding Sekirei tries to get into the gardens, let her. I'll need Musubi to gain a win."

"I would rather assist you in the retrieval, but I still go aid the guardian. I'm sure the rest can her can handle it." Akitsu said leaping through the trees to get back to the gate.

I was about to troll Mikogami big time and sending Akitsu will only serve as insult to injury.

* * *

Homura had arrived, looking over the damaged armored cars and fleeing soldiers. On cue, Mikogami had arrived to get Kusano. Because he didn't have Akitsu, he brought with Taki (Sekirei #65). Yomi exited the car first along with Mikogami.

"What do you want, Sekirei Guardian?" Mikogami asked bored.

"I'm here to ensure that Sekirei in the thicket finds her rightful Ashikabi. So you'll have to get past me." Homura said blazing a flame is his right hand.

"Rightful Ashikabi? Don't fill me with such shite. Minaka says it's first come, first serve, and I intend to fulfill my right as an Ashikabi." Mikogami said as Taki got out of the car as well.

"Then you are no Ashikabi, you are a mere pawn then!" Akitsu said standing up top on the trees.

For once, Homura was glad to see the discarded number as she came down next to Homura.

"Decided to turn away from that black bastard to join us?" Mikogami said with his interest perked.

Thankfully, Ryder was not here to hear that because he would have been motivated to break his arm. Akitsu wasn't pleased either with the butchering of his name. Akitsu would have said something, but instead took a deep breath. She let out a torrent of freezing air out on Mikogami's legs freezing them to the ground.

"You icy bitch, you froze my legs! I could get frostbite!" Mikogami screeched for his legs. "Yomi, get her!"

"Screw that, I'm off to get the Green Girl. Taki, she's your problem!" Yomi said leaping over the fence to go after Kusano.

"Damn it, Yomi! Hey Sekirei Guardian, help me!" Mikogami pleaded.

Homura had to think about it, but Akitsu gave her a smirk. That was all Homura needed as she fired fireballs at Mikogami. Now his legs were fire, and he screamed for the ice.

"I don't feel like letting it go." Akitsu said before turning to Homura. "We still had to deal with the other Sekirei."

Taki could have fought, having decent fighting skills. However, her specialty was making a mist and she feared if she made one that Akitsu could freeze her and Mikogami alive. It was now a bitter stalemate.

* * *

Minato got to Kusano first and I wondered if Yomi was even coming. However, I sensed someone coming and I knew it was her. Kusano was in Minato's arms when Yomi came down to confront us all. Immediately, she tried to slice Minato with the scythe, but Minato rolled out of the way with Kusano in his heads. Impressive of him.

"What do we have here? If it's the twins of the Loser Ashikabi. Still slumming it with Seo?" Yomi said teasingly.

While the twins argued with Yomi, Minato surprisingly had Musubi punch Yomi in her jaw while they were talking. Yomi slashed Musubi with her scythe, but only really succeeded in leaving Musubi in her panties. You know, if Yomi wasn't a perverted douche, she would have killed Musubi then and there. Or not, who knows?

"Heh, maybe I might have some fun with you before I kill you." Yomi said lustfully.

Ugh...a combat sadist. Just great. What caught me off-guard was the rest of the fight. Yomi brought her scythe aiming to slice off her panties.

"So you don't shave? That's actually kind of hot. I like me a fire crotch." Yomi said as Musubi dodged her attacks.

Then Musubi caught the scythe mid-swing, but with one hand instead the barehanded blade block maneuver. She even had a good grip on the death scythe at Yomi couldn't get it to budge. Upon looking at the SekiDex, I saw why. Musubi's physical strength was higher than Yomi's. It didn't help that Yomi's stats were all….pretty much pitiful. Even the bond was a minus, but considering Mikogami's attitude to her dying, this makes sense.

"How dare attack my Ashikabi, while unable to fight back!" Musubi said upset. "Allow me to teach you a lesson!"

With her grip alone, she snapped the scythe and even preformed the rising kick I used on her earlier. Yomi held her jaw screaming of how it's broken when Minato landed a punch to her stomach letting her cough up some more blood. That's when I saw her free hand glow a light pink, and I sensed a rise in her ki. She flicked Yomi in the head which sent the pervert crashing through several tree and shattering her spine hitting a light pole nearby. They hadn't seen it, but I did. Musubi used a kiai! I was so proud. Musubi dragged her back to where the fight started, and forced her out of her gown. While it barely fit Musubi, she got Yomi's gown before preceding to deactivate Yomi with her Norito.

"No…I can't go like this. I'll still haven't….with my mast…" Yomi said before she went out.

"Well done, Musubi. You took her down accordingly." I said.

"I could be thanking you, Ryder." She remarked cheerfully.

I explained to Minato about how the deactivation process worked while Kusano seemed to pass out still in Minato's arms. MBI showed up to collect her body and count Minato's victory. Leaving as soon we could, I met up with Akitsu.

"All went according to plan. However, I might have frozen Mikogami's legs to ground." Akitsu said.

I laughed at that, saying, "Oh really? Well I hope he's got a flamethrower to melt the frost."

"The Guardian set his legs on fire." Akitsu said blankly.

I would have choked on my laughter then and there.

"Good work, Akitsu." I said hugging her.

When she smiles, she feels warmer than ever.

* * *

Kagari was on his way back to Maison Izumo taking the quickest routes to reach back into North before Minato and company return home. In his run, he crashed into Miya who was sweeping the front porch.

"Kagari." Miya asked as he aided her back up.

"Sorry about that, I was in a rush to get back before Minato and Ryder return. Minato's got another Sekirei, so you'll have another guest." Kagari said panting.

Miya looked behind him and took he left a trail of flames that were burning up her pathway and porch.

"You're burning my porch." Miya said a bit upset.

"Bill me later. I need to shower and get ready for a date the host club set up." Kagari said speeding upstairs.

"Kagari, this is the third time this month!" Miya yelled as she got the fire exhauster to put out the flames. "Chikushō!"

She returned inside getting an apron to make sure Kagari didn't leave flames inside like the first time. Soon enough, our "heroes" returned back to Maison Izumo and in good timing. The gown Musubi stole was tearing apart from every step and she was left in just her panties, shoes, and gloves.

* * *

I had Akitsu hand over her jacket to Musubi. She at least agreed with me that Musubi needed it despite the fact Musubi barely knows modesty. As we entered, Minato announced we were back. Miya came to me, but the odd thing about it was she held a fire extinguisher. That wasn't in canon…but I digress.

"Welcome ba…Musubi, what happened to your clothes?" Miya asked concerned before noticing Kusano. "And who's this?"

Kusano opened her sleepy eyes asking, "Big brother, where are we? I'm hungry."

"This is Kusano. She's a relative that's placed under my care." Minato said.

"Oh, I'll make something to eat right away." Miya said rushing off to make dinner.

"Not even to ask about us." I mutter under my breath.

So after another nice dinner, Minato winged Kusano just like canon. I had hit another station, and I was glad Kusano was safe. As Kusano sat in Minato's lap watching the blooming flowers that she formed with Musubi, I came down to gaze in this scenic moment. I had discretely scanned Kuu with the SekiDex, and I was quite shocked to see the entry. I had to tell Minato. Slipping it back into my pocket (instead of the clip), I come up to Minato.

"Yo Minato, we need to talk. It's urgent." I told him.

"Sure, what's going on?" Minato asked Kuu still in his lap.

"We need to talk, between us…alone." I said adding a tint of seriously.

He got the hint and sent Kusano inside with Musubi. I told Musubi to tell Akitsu to give them some ice cream sandwiches to which they ran off. I walked out and leaned against the tree and Minato followed.

"It's about Kuu. I checked her out on the Dex, and you might have lucked out." I said to him.

Of course, I always knew Kusano was special, but not to the extent the Dex was proportioning her to be. The manga never fully defined her powers anyway. So the explanation I got for Kuu was completely different. The baffling thing was it made much more sense and changed up some things.

So I played the entry albeit lower so a certain attractive swordswoman and a perverted redhead won't hear.

 **"Sekirei No. 108, Kusano, the Aura Sekirei. Kusano's bust, waist, and hips are 54cm. It appears that Kusano's powers align to plant manipulation, but that is merely a fraction of her true power. In actuality, she can control the energy or aura within living organisms. On plants, she makes them grow and control them like tentacles. Kusano can use her powers to heal and create barriers to protect herself and others. However, these powers are all incredibly unstable due to her adjustments on being finalized and being the youngest Sekirei. It's possible she could age, but it's hard to tell. She's a companion piece to No. 107 Shiina. No special ability has been found."**

I showed Minato the stats for her and both some could agree that her special attack dwarfs all the others by a long shot.

"If she only knew to use her powers fully. Too bad, she's too young." I said sadly.

"On the bright side, her bond stat is already high, and so is her luck and intelligence." Minato said cheerfully.

"Maybe she might bring you good luck." I joked.

Then I got serious as I put away the SekiDex, and said, "Minato, now we can deal with the next step on your path."

"The next Sekirei I will meet?" Minato mused.

"Yes and another thing. I'm going to teach you some combat skills. Considering Mikogami and the other Ashikabi are willing to use their Sekirei to kill other Ashikabi. I'm going to teach you some combat skills." I said crossing my arms.

"Like martial arts?" Minato asked.

"That along with some street fighting, weapons, and some gunplay." I said. "And about the Sekirei you'll meet next. Considering how you meet her, I can at least to afford to tell you about her."

Minato seemed very interested to know and I told him about Matsu. Now why would I mess with canon at this point? Because for one, Minato got in trouble for Mastu's antics. Him knowing will let plan out for Matsu.

"Thanks for telling me ahead of time, but jeez she's been watching me all this time." Minato said to me.

"And she's crazy for you. Trust me, if Miya were to end up away from the inn for a month, she'd jump you in a heartbeat." I said getting Minato to blush. "So you got a plan?"

"Considering what you told me, I'll think of something." Minato said with a nod. "That's all you going to tell me about my destiny for now?"

"Yeah, for now." I said.

"Well good night then." Minato said heading upstairs.

As Minato headed upstairs, I completely forgot about Takami coming by. I was oh so tempted to send Minato out to the front to see that, but I would go instead. Of course, Kagari and Takami were wrapping up their canon conversation when I came.

"Well…well…well, if it isn't Takami. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" I say nonchalantly. "And nice dress."

She looked great in that red dress showing off the slender curves she had.

"Thanks..Ryder." She said dryly from her limo. "I'm just here for my date for the evening."

"Oh Kagari got him a wild woman!" I said teasingly.

I could see the look at Kagari's face that's screaming, "Oh please no!" Kagari was getting the limo not wanted to say anything to me. While Takami was briefly distracted, I spawned something from my tablet. Then I come up to the limo on Takami's window.

"Here. You'll need this." I said handing her a "gift".

Takami peeled off the wrapping paper to see it's bottles of massage oils and lube. She and Kagari were redder than tomato. They never did say if she and Kagari did the deed. It was possible consider Kagari was sleeping around to get a reaction.

"Have fun!" I say walking back into the inn as the limo drove away.

I just love trolling Kagari. As I headed up to bed, I made sure to check on Uzume. She was asleep, but I noticed a bruise on her head. I had a bad feeling about that. I went to bed at least relieved I succeeded for now.

* * *

Matsu, the resident super pervert, had felt something was off. Minato briefly gazed up at the camera when he walked by with a determined smirk on his face. Was Minato catching on to her? The thought of it turned her on greatly. She had already decided on wanting to be his Ashikabi with all the research she did on him. She had all the qualities wanted.

"Oh great, I'm all heated from this!" Matsu said. "But no matter, I'll get my hands on Minato." Matsu said with a scary gleam off her glasses.

* * *

 _(Elsewhere on the city streets...)_

Kakazaki and Higa were walking away from their vintage point where they watched the spectacle.

"So Mikogami lost out on the Green Girl." Kakazaki said to Higa.

"Good. She would have been wasted on that immature fool. However, that's not what's digging at me for the moment. That Phantom Ashikabi is more than what he seems. I have a feeling he's holding back." Higa said. "He must be killed."

"Higa, it's best we wait until he comes to us. Then we can plan an attack." Kakazaki responded.

Higa grunted at this, but decided to listen. Besides, he could take out his frustrations on Kochō. However, Mikogami was having a party. He lost out on the Green Girl, but Yomi was finally gone! Mikogami and his Sekirei burned all Yomi's stuff using the fire to have a barbeque. Nobody missed her.

* * *

 _(Within the Rubia Scott Love Hotel*)_

Homura had finished a rousing round with Takami using the gift Ryder have them. However, they hadn't used the massage oil yet.

"It's like he knows we have sexual flings." Homura said embarrassed.

Ironically, he doesn't and back at Maison Izumo Ryder had broken into a fit of laughter in his sleep. Takami, who still naked on the bed having a smoke, wasn't all too concerned.

"I'd figure you'd be surprised I didn't call out Minaka's name this time." Takami responded calmly.

"How can you be so calm? This Ryder guy feels like he's an outsider to all of us trying to blend in. And that device of his." Homura snapped back.

"I'm calm because I know what's he planning. He's going to take down MBI, and I say let him." Takami said taking a drag. "Something about him gives me hope he might win. Plus, he's making my son a whole lot more confident. I had Benitsubasa watch over Kusano from ever, and she saw the whole thing."

Homura was still unnerved by Ryder as he had a feeling he knows he's Kagari, but Takami dismissed it as paranoia. Homura hadn't told Takami about the tingling feeling he got around Minato for he was ignoring it.

"Come back to bed, I have you for a couple more hours and that's still lube in the bottle." Takami said slyly.

"Fine, but you better not call out Minaka's name!" Homura said sauntering back to bed. "And I'm on top on this time. You had me on the bottom long enough."

* * *

 _(Ontop the Rubia Scott Love Hotel*)_

Benitsubasa was supposed to be on patrol with Hai'hane. However, the two were lazing about ontop the love hotel. Benitsubasa had once again nearly got smashed with a bottle of whiskey over the head for bringing Natsuo the wrong drink. The reason they were on the roof wasn't for Takami, for it was peep on Natsuo and Karasuba in a hotel across the street.

"You really shouldn't watch them." Hai'hane advised to her partner.

"…I know, but I want Natsuo to…." Benitsubasa said before tearing up.

"C'mon, we can go back to MBI headquarters and watch some shitty 4kids dubs for laughs. We'll just say we were out on patrol." Hai'hane said to her.

"Yeah **…*sniff** * I'd like that." Benitsubasa said throwing the telescope she was using into the streets below. "You're…you're the realest friend I have."

"Hmph, well come on Pettanko!" Hai'hane said leaving the roof.

"And the moment's ruined!" Benitsubasa said annoyed chasing after her.

* * *

 ** _With Kusano now with Minato, how will Minato handle Matsu with the knowledge from Ryder? Will Ryder get another Sekirei? What of Higa and the others? Find out next time on Sekirei Blackthorned!_**

 ** _(A/N: My word, this is as of now, the longest piece of literature I've written. And all of this for Kusano! 10k words on 24 pages! This took less than three weeks…(18 days to be exact). Expect the next one to be shorter for sure. Don't forget to leave your questions in the reviews! And as for the stats, I'll put a stat progress report for Minato and Ryder's Sekirei only.)_**

 **Stat Progress Report:**

 **(As of chapter 3)**

 **Ryder Blackthorn**

· **Yashima (No. 84) (Her stats are meant to be more balanced, except her luck.)**

 **P – STR – 150 (She has to be strong to wield her hammer)**

 **S – ATK – 200**

 **SPD – 150 (Of course, her hammer would weigh her down)**

 **S – DEF – 150**

 **END – 185**

 **LUK – 55 (She wouldn't be so lucky when she almost got Junichi as an Ashikabi)**

 **DEX – 150**

 **BON – 300**

 **WIS – 175**

 **INT – 105 (Around average. Unlike the other stats, this one is measure is IQ points)**

* * *

· **Akitsu (No.07)**

 **P – STR – 175**

 **S – ATK – 250**

 **SPD – 210**

 **S – DEF – 200**

 **END – 185**

 **LUK – 0 (She's unable to be winged)**

 **DEX – 300**

 **BON – (Technically, she doesn't have this due to not being winged, but to measure it – 600)**

 **WIS – 300**

 **INT – 102 (Average intelligence, but she suffers from being forgetful)**

* * *

· **Shi (No.40)**

 **P – STR – 120**

 **S – ATK – 210**

 **SPD – 175**

 **S – DEF – 175**

 **END – 165**

 **LUK – 55 (Her luck's worse, she was almost being Higa's Sekirei)**

 **DEX – 200**

 **BON – 250 (She loves her Ashikabi, but her shyness slows the rising of the bond)**

 **WIS – 175**

 **INT – 106**

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

· **Musubi (No.88) -any fan of Sekirei should know why most of her stats are so high**

 **P – STR – 350**

 **S – ATK – 150 (Recently learned kiai)**

 **SPD – 300**

 **S – DEF – 250**

 **END – 400**

 **LUK – 500**

 **DEX – 350**

 **BON – 500**

 **WIS – 110 (Despite her high stats, she runs primarily on instinct. Which really is her only weakness.)**

 **INT – 85 (Her low intelligence isn't doing her any favors, either.)**

* * *

· **Kusano (No. 108)**

 **P – STR – 50**

 **S – ATK – 500**

 **SPD – 100**

 **S – DEF – 100**

 **END – 175**

 **LUK – 300**

 **DEX – 95**

 **BON – 1000 (Considering she branched out to Minato for her to wing her)**

 **WIS – 50**

 **INT – 120**

 **(A/N: So what do you think of the stats? Fair? Needs works? What about the SekiDex entries? Tell me in the reviews!)**


	9. Episode 7: Updates, Upgrades, and Matsu

The following is a fan based take. Sekirei isn't mine, all I own are the OCs. Please follow, favorite, and review. Your support aids in my creativity. Now if only I could get a trope page on TvTropes, or at least a recommendation. A writer can only hope for such an honor. Well on with the chapter.

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Arc of Ascension (Season 2 Finale) – Episode 7 – Updates and Upgrades**

* * *

 **(A/N: Next is Season 1, Episode 4. Yes, I'm ending the Arc of Ascension here because in the end of this episode Minato "ascends". If you are wondering how, you'll see soon enough. There won't be an Aaron subplot this time, so it's up to your imagination of what they are up to.)**

* * *

Minato, for once, had a plan. Once Ryder explained the events of how he would come to meet Matsu, Minato formulated a plan. Minato was always able to be a chessmaster if he wanted to. So he was able to play off he was startled of the "ghost" that everyone else saw. This time, Minato was prepared. However, he didn't expect for Ryder to take Miya out for the day. On the bright side, Miya wasn't around to spook him.

* * *

I wanted to spend time with Miya, because I want to be able to say I did. And besides, I wanted to at least prevent Miya from punishing Minato for Matsu's mischief. So, I was going to take Miya for a day out because it was rare for her. Miya had chosen to wear her usual yukata. I had chosen to wear white dress shirt which I wore untucked, with a black tie, black trousers, and black boots. I still wore my weight under my clothes, my BlackTab still on my side, and my sword in a caspule.

"Ryder-san, you don't really need to spend on me." Miya said a light chuckle.

"No, I insist. Besides, you rarely get out the house besides groceries. So, I want to spoil you." I said.

"Although, I have a question." Miya said giving a light stare. "Were you serious about fighting me?"

I had given her a playful smirk but didn't answer. So I took her to that same clothing where I fought off that Ashikabi yesterday. I look up to see it has a peculiar name for the store. Waterflower Apparels. Why does that name sound familiar? When we enter, I'm immediately greeted by a young woman who looks very familiar. She introduced herself as Lily Waterflower, and she spoke with a valley girl accent.

"You're the guy who saved my father from those totally repugnant robbers." Lily remarked. "And I owe you big time!"

"I just did what I normally do." I said sheepishly.

Then she gazed over at Miya and said, "Who's this? A cosplayer or something?"

"No. This is my landlady, Miya Asama." I said.

However, I looked over at Miya and I noticed something. She seemed out of her element. I didn't look if I liked that look or not. Lily came over to her gazing her up and down. Lily was assuming Miya was around her age. Now I couldn't blame her. Even with her endowed chest, at best Miya could pretty much pass for a young adult at best.

"What's with the conservative threads? Conservative parents or something?" Lily said to Miya.

Before Miya could answer, the store's phone rang to which Lily went to answer it. I used that moment to take Miya aside. She looked as red as a tomato.

"Miya, I think she believes you're about her age." I said in a whisper.

* * *

Miya was aptly terrified internally. Being a Sekirei, she barely ages at all. This was why she barely left home to do anything other than get groceries or visit a grave. Because of this, this led to Miya to be…very socially awkward outside of Maison Izumo. You couldn't even tell that Miya right now was the same threatening badass back at the inn. It was the reason why she wanted to decline Ryder's offer, but he practically dragged her out. Miya could admit it was sweet of him to be so determined. Well, Miya couldn't tell anyone she was thousands years old. She also didn't want to give a specific number that she would mess up on that later. That's when Ryder asked if something was wrong where Miya chalked it up to being flustered about being mistaken for being so young.

"Well you could easily pass for someone in their 20s. You do have a mature air to you, but a youthful glow." Ryder said to her in a whisper.

"Kuso. He's being charming again." Miya thought.

Ryder had suggested to why not play along and see where it goes.

"Well…why not. What could do wrong?" Miya thought before agreeing with him.

Back at Maizon Izumo, Minato was about to put his plan into action. Shi was watching television with Kusano while Yashima was practicing with her knife. Akitsu was nap-meditating. Matsu had sent out her satellite after Musubi and she crept out to get to Minato. She stripped down to just a towel and got into the washroom. What scared her was sitting there in a towel was Minato looking like he was expecting her. He was still nervous seeing her, but tried to put an air of confidence.

"I had a feeling the "ghost of Maison Izumo" would show her face." Minato said to her. "I had a feeling the shine Kusano described were glasses."

Minato had originally hadn't understood all what Ryder explained, but he put two and two together. Plus, he could make his explanation to how he knew she was coming. Matsu couldn't help but be completely turned on with her confirmation that he knew something was amiss.

"How clever. I will never understand how someone so clever flunked out on the entrance exams twice, Minato." Matsu said coming close to him. "However with Miya gone, you're all mine."

And the winging would come earlier than canon as Matsu had taken Minato as her Ashikabi right in the bath, right when her towel slipped off her body.

"Matsu , Sekirei #02, at your service, my Ashikabi." Matsu said wrapping her arms around him.

Matsu broke into her perverted side with lustful look to get intimate with her Ashikabi, but Minato insisted that he couldn't because of Miya. When Matsu remarked that Miya wasn't here, he then had to insist that he was saving himself for Musubi.

"How sweet. You're saving yourself for your first Sekirei. I suppose I can't honor that. However, we can still do something else." Matsu said seductively.

Matsu got Minato's towel off and smiled with glee at his package.

"You're so much bigger than I calucated. You are certainly full of surprise, Mina-tan." Matsu said with a bit of drool in her mouth. "I wonder how it tastes!"

Minato would have stopped her, but the moment she got it in her mouth he lost the will to. Plus, Miya wasn't here. Musubi would not be back for a while. Matsu knew she would delete any camera footage of her sneaking in the bath glad there were no cameras in the bath. Matsu didn't know that luck was on her side because Miya was going through a bit of humiliation on her own.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Miya, the freaking Sekirei who made Karasuba bleed, was embrassassed and blushing like mad. I was torn being laughing or finding it adorable. Miya had played along like I suggested and Miya had said she was raised rather conservatively. Lily wanted to use her as a model for her fashion line and Miya accepted thinking it was for yukatas. She was wrong….oh so wrong. It was for athletic wear and swimwear. Miya was now in a custom designed sport bra and tight fitting bloomers. I was trying not to stare.

Lily had just taken her last photo before her camera needed another SD card.

"I'll go get another card and your next outfit." Lily said. "By the way Miya, you're so toned. You lift?"

"I swordfight." Miya squeaked out.

"Oh, well you must be good at it to have a body like that." Lily said before she left to get the same outfit.

Miya gave me a mixed look.

"I can't believe that you "scary" around Maison Izumo, but put you in a social situation you're like this." I said surprised.

She tried to give me her Oni stare demanding that I don't tell anyone of what transpired. However, I don't let it faze as I come up to her.

"No need to threaten me. I'll keep quiet. You do need to keep order at the inn and they need to fear you." I say calmly.

"How are you not frightened by me? Everyone is." Miya asked me directly.

"Maybe I see the lonely person beyond the mask." I say getting a blush out of her. "or maybe that my mother does a stare, a lot like yours."

"You're a real vague piece of work, you know that?" Miya said with a pout.

"And so are you." I retorted. "Never thought I'd see you pout."

"You're enjoying this, are you?" Miya said teasingly. "I could see you eyeing as I posed."

"Well you do make a good model for this wear. You're always so active dealing with us." I said sheepishly.

Miya was red again and then Lily returned with a rack of swimwear. Two of them were one piece swimsuits, but the rest were two pieces. I had to thank God I was born to a family of reality warpers. Miya looked mortified and saw my goofy grin.

"Why so scared? If you can swordfight, you can wear a bikini." I said teasingly.

I might have been pushing it, but the look on Miya's face was worth it. One of irritation, anger, and embarrassment.

"Here's my set of swimwear all designed by me and my little sister Misty." Lily said cheerfully.

* * *

Miya couldn't believe he said that, but in a twisted way, he was right. From he saw, she was brave enough to scare the tenants shitless and fight Musubi. And while the athletic wear was a bit tight, she enjoyed modeled them.

"My stare won't work on him, but I won't let him win. It's just swimsuits!" Miya said in her head. "I fought opponents he's barely defeated. I've sliced warships without fear. I won't be scared away with swimsuits. So, let me watch, because it's all he's be able too."

Lily snapped Miya out of her thoughts asking if she was ready. Miya turned to her and shouted she was ready to go with the shoot.

* * *

Miya seemed more comfortable and was having fun with the shots. In the end, Lily said her thanks and we left after Miya signed some contracts. I didn't even buy anything. It was then I remembered this was the day she was going to mourn her former husband. Kuso! I completely forgot and Miya would have too because I dragged her out.

"I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something." I say trying to jog Miya's memory.

It worked because Miya remembered she was planning to do that. I apologized for having her forget and I offered to go with her and provide the flowers. Can't believe I forgot about that….I feel kind of bad for that. So, we were at the graveyard as Miya laid her flowers and said a few words for him. She left the graveyard and I was there alone with the grave. I couldn't help but tear up being here. I knew how this guy died and it tore me up inside. While Miya didn't cry, I could tell she wanted to.

" **Chikushō. Watashi wa sudeni anata wa subarashī tsuitachidatta chi tte imasu. Sono douchebag Minaka yori mo tashika ni sugureta. ... Watashi wa anata ni kore o yakusoku shi, watashi wa anata no tame ni miya o mimamorimasu yo. Watashi wa, Minaka wa, dare ga dono sarani kurushimu tsukuru shichō shite inai tsumori de, soreha yakusokudesu.** " I said solemnly.

This was something I wanted to keep. Considering what wound up happened to Miya at the final battle, I intend to stop that. No matter what.

* * *

Miya had re-entered the graveyard to get Ryder, but stopped to overhear what he was saying. Now she missed some sentences but what she did catch was getting closer,

" **…I promise you this, I'll watch over Miya for you. I intend not to watch Minaka make anyone else suffer any further and that's a promise**."

Miya was touched by his nobility but was concerned for him. He seemed to know of Minaka's misdeeds more than she realized.

"Considering what he did say about MBI and Minaka, I'm not surprised, but how much does he know about MBI? Then again, I had mentioned Takaheito worked with MBI. Either way, that was really sweet of him to say." Miya thought before hurrying to the entrance.

She found Ryder wiping tears away but had a look of hope and determination on him. He told being among the dead made him famished and wanted her to join him for lunch.

"But I had Musubi go out for groceries." Miya said reminding Ryder.

"Oh right. We should go back." Ryder said.

Ryder was hoping nothing amiss was going on back on Maison Izumo. Well something had but it was already over. After their shower fun, Minato came downstairs to see a sweaty Musubi and with few groceries. Surprisingly, her clothes weren't ruined by the laser. For a want of a nail, Musubi was about to leave Maison Izumo again to get the item she missed.

"How about I come with?" Minato suggested.

"Sure, Minato. You don't need to ask twice." Musubi said as Minato joined her.

After his impromptu experience, he couldn't better but wanted more. He was gazing over at Musubi just appreciating how pretty she was and how she changed his life. As they were walking down the street, Musubi couldn't help but notice his gaze.

"Minato, is something the matter?" She asked him.

"Wait…no" Minato said a tad nervous.

"C'mon, Minato. You can tell me." Mususbi said being assuring support.

Minato had explained what had occurred while she was gone, and Musubi merely beamed at that.

"So the ghost really was a Sekirei and you winged her. That's great!" Musubi said cheerfully.

"You're not mad about what happened in the shower." Minato said nervously.

"Of course not. But…I want to give you one too!" Musubi said excitedly.

Blood trickled down Minato's nose for that fact that his Sekirei wanted to blow him. Now Canon!Minato would have chickened out, but this Minato accepted her offer. Although, they had to find a place to do so first. Eventually, Miya and Ryder would return to Maison Izumo to find Matsu dreamily sitting at the table.

"So the ghost was a bad dream, huh Miya-chan?" Ryder said teasingly.

"Well the cat's out her cage, and I'm wondering why she's out." Miya said turning her gaze to Matsu.

Matsu explained she was winged by Minato because she presumed him in the shower. Now Miya would have been furious, but Ryder gave her a look that said, "Be merciful. She's in love." Miya decided not to punish her, but she would have to call a house meeting.

* * *

Right then and there, Minato and Musubi return with bags full of groceries. I had completely forgotten about the laser, but it seems that wasn't issue. Miya asked Minato if Matsu did get to him in the shower to which he said yes. However, he didn't tell her any intimate details. So Miya fully introduced the rest of the house to Matsu, only to retire to her room to rest. As she entered her room, she wondered about the photos taken the photoshoot. Lily had mentioned she could show them to a fashion magazine to get them in there. Miya was thinking there was no way they could end up in a magazine.

* * *

After Miya went up to her room, everyone was still gathered in the living room as Musubi was cooking except for Uzume and Kagari/Homura. Perfect.

"Minato, I said I'd hold this off until you winged Matsu. So now, I can present you with your own SekiDex!" I remarked giving Minato his own SekiDex.

His own was like my own except the Sekirei crest had (佐橋) (lit. Sahashi) imprinted within the crest. When Matsu saw this, he immediately asked what it is.

"It's my invention! It's an encyclopedia on Sekirei and her abilities. It measures it in stats. Along with other features." I touted.

"Really?!" Matsu said starstuck.

"Well the Sekirei listing is incomplete, but yeah." I remarked. "Minato, try it out on Matsu."

Minato nodded and opened the Dex. Then it asked if he was switch it on to "full gamer" mode. Now this option was something my tablet added in to both our Dex. I told him to let me handle that. I didn't want that to activate. No need for him to see any entries on Miya, he'd freak. So Minato, Matsu, and I looked over the stats of his own Sekirei.

"Woah, you bond with Musubi jumped up to 700. What did you do?" I asked him.

Minato wouldn't answer, and then I saw Matsu's stats. Of course, considering she lazed about, her physical stats was comparable to slightly above a normal human. She had half the endurance as Musubi, but considering her perverted habits, it made sense. She was also slightly slower than Musubi and was trailing her for special defense. Her luck was insane though at nearly 20, 000.

"Why are you so lucky, Matsu?" Minato asked.

"Maybe it's because I'm number 02." Matsu said sheepishly.

* * *

She was fascinated with Ryder's device and how spilled out stats like an RPG game. Matsu was wondering how it worked and make plans to get the secrets from Ryder. Any means possible.

* * *

Of course, Matsu's wisdom was with a solid one thousand and her intelligent rating was 145. So Musubi's average, Kusano's bright, and Matsu's highly gifted. Matsu wanted to hear an entry so I scanned Matsu.

 **" Sekirei Number 2, Matsu, the Oracle Sekirei. Height is 161cm and weight is 47 kg. Bust 95, Waist 58, and Hips 91. Gender is female. Being one of the oldest Sekirei, Matsu boast experience as a genius tactician. Matsu can use her telepathic abilities to access and analyze with any electronic device even without the need of a computer. She can also use her telekinetic abilities to communicate with other Sekirei yet the range is unknown. She can pick into the minds of people as well able to see hopes, dreams, and desires. Despite not being a physical fighter, if she were to learn, her heighten mind makes her able to mimic anything learned easily. She can use also her telekinesis as an attack. Matsu is the strongest out of the "Brain-type" Sekirei. Her special ability "Muscle Memory" allows her when learning a physical fighting technique to increase physical stats increases with x1.7 multiplier. It is said that this Sekirei brings eternal wisdom."**

I need Matsu and everyone else was dumbfounded. Kusano asked Matsu if she really was one of the oldest Sekirei to which Matsu had to sheepish.

"Do you write the entries, Ryder?" Matsu asked crossing her arms.

"No, the SekiDex gathers data and give a summary. It's all automatic on that end." I said. "But it looks you could easily become stronger in physical strength if you bothered to exercise."

"Well that's some device. No idea…I could actually read minds or communicate with other Sekirei." Matsu said concerned.

That concerned look turned to a perverted grin as attempted to try to access the inner works of the SekiDex. Of course, she didn't succeed.

"I Matsu-proofed them, Matsu. You wouldn't be hacking them anytime soon." I say with a grin. "I'm glad with programming and hacking myself."

With a SekiDex, Minato stands a good chance on how to improve his Sekirei. Now was the matter of training Minato himself. While Musubi cooked, I told him outside to talk about that.

"I want you to consider a fighting style to take up. I can teach you my own, but it's a little difficult. It will definitely make you stronger though." I said to him with a tone of seriousness.

"Ryder, what's a little risk? If your style made you strong, I'll all for it." Minato said to me.

"I'm rubbing off on you." I said with a light chuckle.

That day would mark the day with ascend into the path of the warrior. Strangely, it was easy for him to pick sensing ki signatures and heck, even using it. Then again, he's an Ashikabi. And so far, my interference has caused all sorts of weirdness. I should be used to it by now.

* * *

 ** _Thanks to Ryder, Minato charmed Matsu into his team! Will the next one be a breeze or be a battle? Will Miya end up in the magazines? Find out next time, on Sekirei Blackthorned!_**

(A/N: Of course, this chapter was short because it's Matsu. Turns out, the only thing I didn't mention was Shiina. Well that part's canon here. And I did promise on Miya moments for I based it off my little headcanon on her lack of interactions after Takahetito died.)

* * *

Stat Progress Report:

 **Ryder Blackthorn**

· **Yashima (No. 84)**

 **P – STR – 155 (+5 from training)**

 **S – ATK – 200**

 **SPD – 155 (+5 from training)**

 **S – DEF – 150**

 **END – 185**

 **LUK – 55 (She wouldn't be so lucky when she almost got Junichi as an Ashikabi)**

 **DEX – 155 (+5 from training)**

 **BON – 300**

 **WIS – 175**

 **INT – 105 (Around average. Unlike the other stats, this one is measure is IQ points)**

* * *

· **Akitsu (No.07)**

 **P – STR – 175**

 **S – ATK – 250**

 **SPD – 210**

 **S – DEF – 200**

 **END – 185**

 **LUK – 0**

 **DEX – 300**

 **BON – (Technically, she doesn't have this due to not being winged, but to measure it – 600)**

 **WIS – 300**

 **INT – 102**

* * *

· **Shi (No.40)**

 **P – STR – 120**

 **S – ATK – 210**

 **SPD – 175**

 **S – DEF – 175**

 **END – 165**

 **LUK – 57 (+2 from finding a coin in a bed of dirt)**

 **DEX – 200**

 **BON – 250 (She loves her Ashikabi, but her shyness slows the rising of the bond)**

 **WIS – 175**

 **INT – 106**

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

· **Musubi (No.88)**

 **P – STR – 350**

 **S – ATK – 150 (Recently learned kiai)**

 **SPD – 310 (+10 from evading satellite)**

 **S – DEF – 250**

 **END – 400**

 **LUK – 500**

 **DEX – 360 (+10 from evading satellite)**

 **BON – 700 (+200 for intimate action with Minato)**

 **WIS – 110**

 **INT – 88 (+3 for evading satellite without clothing damage)**

* * *

· **Kusano (No. 108)**

 **P – STR – 50**

 **S – ATK – 500**

 **SPD – 100**

 **S – DEF – 100**

 **END – 175**

 **LUK – 300**

 **DEX – 95**

 **BON – 1000 (Considering she branched out to Minato for her to wing her)**

 **WIS – 50**

 **INT – 120**

* * *

- **Matsu (No. 02)**

 **P – STR – 110 (100 is the average strength for humans)**

 **S – ATK – 450 (Her mind!)**

 **SPD – 250 (She sneaks about!)**

 **S – DEF – 175**

 **END – 1000 (She was apart the top 5)**

 **LUK – 20000 (She's apart of the top 5)**

 **DEX – 120**

 **BON – 800 (was originally 600, but +200 for intimate act with Minato)**

 **WIS – 1000**

 **INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)**


	10. Episode 8 : The Games Begin!

(Just read the disclaimer from last chapter, it still applies. Like, favorite, and review. Help to support this fanfic to get it recommended on TVTropes or even get it a trope page. Your view alone is a big help!)

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **(Season 3) Adjustment Arc – Episode 8: The True Challenge Begins!**

* * *

(A/N: Since Matsu was winged a bit early, I can use **Season 1, Episode 5** as a buffer to prepare the Gamer-esque. The Adjustment Arc will be about more Gamer-esque feature that will be added along as the story goes on for both Ryder and Minato. Let the games begin!)

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

Minato was coming to me asking what was next, but I told him not yet. He would have to wait. Now, all our Sekirei were training with Miya even Matsu. Kusano was strangely reading a book on plants while Kagari and Uzume watched on. Minato insisted Matsu get some form of training to at least defend herself when necessary, and Miya agreed. She put Matsu through hell. Minato and I were upstairs working on adjusting our SekiDex and it's gamer features.

"And now it's set." I said. "Once we go gamer, there isn't no turning back until the main quest ends. You ready, Minato?"

"Let the games begin, Ryder, let them begin." Minato said with a smile.

We switched on together and the option vanished. Text boxes appear in front of us both, with black for me and blue for Minato.

 **[Welcome to "Gamer Mode" where the challenges are tough, but the rewards. Switching on "Gamer Mode" will allow the full benefit of heightening the strength of yourself.]**

"This text box thing is a little weird." Minato admitted. "Though it's kind of cool."

 **[Guide has been activated! Would you like to read it? Y/N (Note: To open the guide, merely say 'Guide' aloud)]**

"Of course, crack open the guide!" I said excited.

I had read some gamer fanfictions before so I did have an idea of how the Gamer setup work. But I wondered if as a reality warper, it would affect me differently. Our text boxes close as a new one opened.

 **[Please select a topic from below to view.]**

 **[- Introduction [Q]**

 **-Attribute Points and Attributes**

 **-Raising Stats**

 **-Level**

 **-Quests**

 **-Flaws**

 **-Skills**

 **-Reputation]**

I wordlessly nodded for the introduction first.

 **[Welcome, chosen gamers. 'The Gamer' is a powerful ability, given only to those deemed worthy by Gaia. Across multiple parallel universes, realities and worlds, only a small handful of people are deemed worthy of holding this power, so consider yourself honored. Or in Minato's case, lucky that Ryder chose to screw over reality to do this.]**

"That won't backfire on us, right?" Minato said nervously.

I shrugged because I was running blind into this one.

 **[OK, obligatory impressive speech, over. Now we get to the meat of the matter.** ' **The Gamer' can turn repeated actions into 'Skills'. It doesn't matter what you can do. Anything can be turned into 'Skills'…even something as cooking. This applies to both Ashikabi and Sekirei.]**

 **[Almost uniformly, all aspects of 'The Gamer' are invoked verbally, as you have no doubt surmised by now. You have at several pages with information and abilities that you can invoke merely by saying the name of the page.**

 **First, the Status Page. This displays several things; your Stats and Perks, your current Level and your current HP, Inventory and currently equipped equipment. For your Sekirei, you check your 'SekiDex' page for their status pages.**

 **Next is the 'Skills' page. This displays all the skills you have learned, as well as their current level, a small description of what they do and their effects.**

 **The 'Perks' page shows you your current Perks and their effects.**

 **The 'Quests' page shows you all the quests you are currently undergoing, as well as the quests you have completed in the past.**

 **Finally, the 'Reputation' page shows you your standing with various, people, Groups, Clans, Cities and Nations.]**

* * *

This was a lot for the two to take in, but the blurb wasn't over at it delivered a final message.

 **[Be warned, that this has a strange effect on reality warpers. For 10th level warpers, you will not able to increase your stats other than your Luck.]**

Of course, Ryder knew if he could have used the full gamer power that he would be unstoppable. But he was content with being a part of it anyway.

 **[Now as for your Sekirei, they will able to use the "Gamer" Ability as well. Any more information needed, you can go your "Guide". Now game on and good luck!]**

For the two of them, it meant for the games to begin. Immediately, Minato called for his status. Ryder noticed how streamlined the stats were for an Ashikabi. They focused on strength, speed, intelligence, defense, and luck. Of course, for Ashikabi, they were measure differently.

"I could see why I couldn't gain in those areas except luck, I'm pretty much strong enough to fight Karasuba." Ryder thought.

 **Name: Minato Sahashi**

 **Class: Gamer Ashikabi**

 **Title(s): Ashikabi of the Northeast**

 **Age: 19**

 **HP: 12000/12000**

 **STR: 9**

 **SPD: 9**

 **INT: 35**

 **DEF: 9**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Minato Sahashi is a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery to which his mother holds the key.**

Minato grimaced at the description feeling it was a backhanded compliment, but it did encourage to change it. Next, Ryder called his up and Minato found Ryder's status strange.

 **Name: Ryder Vega Blackthorn**

 **Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Reality Warper**

 **Title(s): Ashikabi of the Northwest**

 **Age: 18**

 **HP: x/x**

 **STR: x**

 **SPD: x**

 **INT: x**

 **DEF: x**

 **LUK: 75**

 **Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge.**

"I didn't know you had siblings." Minato said to Ryder.

"Well I don't talk much of family." Ryder remarked. "I prefer to keep that secret for now."

Skills were empty for Minato and inaccessible for Ryder. It explained that Ryder can't alter skills. So next was Perks.

 **Minato's Perks**

\- **Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.**

\- **Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.**

\- **Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)**

 **Ryder's Perks**

\- **Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.**

\- **Shadow Ashikabi – You are feared by other Ashikabi due to your inhuman feats and fearlessness. This makes it harder to make friendships with other Ashikabi (except Minato, Chiho, Seo, and ?), but it discourages people from messing with you.**

\- **10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.**

\- **Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.**

\- **Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.**

"Aw yeah, this is awesome!" Ryder said excitedly looking over his perks. "But super-sanity? Is that what warpers have?"

"Shall we check our reputation?" Minato asked to which Ryker nodded. " **[next]** "

Up came a text box from to explain reputation in well.

 **[Reputation]**

 **Your reputation, as mentioned in the introduction, is how you stand with individual people, groups, organizations, towns and countries. The higher your reputation with any of the previously mentioned categories, the better.**

 **Reputation is divided into nine levels and each has a bonus or penalty to your interactions with those at that level.**

 **Warring - Whomsoever bears this level is against you without question. -60% to any reputation gains to people in this group, +10 to all combat-related actions against them.**

 **Hated - The bearer of this level despises you for whatever reason. -45% to any reputation gains with people on this level, +5 to all combat-related actions against them.**

 **Disliked - People on this level do not like you. At all. -30% to all reputation gains with people on this level.**

 **Unfriendly - While not against you, this level means that they don't exactly welcome you with open arms either. - 10% to all reputation gains with people on this level, -5% to [Teamwork] if in the same party.**

 **Neutral - Not for you, not against you. Hell, people on this level might not even _know_ you. No Buffs or Debuffs at this level.**

 **Friendly - People on this level like you. You're a friend. +10% to reputation gains, + 5% to [Teamwork] if in the same party.**

 **Well Liked - You're a bro/sis, you're a pal! +20% to reputation gains, + 10% to [Teamwork] if in the same party.**

 **Honored - You are treated with great respect and friendliness. +25% to reputation gains, +15% to [Teamwork] if in the same party.**

 **Exalted - You've reached the top! Utmost love, respect and friendliness at this level. +30% to reputation gains, +20% to [Teamwork] if in the same party, with an additional +10% if the Reputation bar is maxed out.**

 **The effects of reputation with shops (filed under organizations) is an increase or decrease in discounts, availability of rare weapons.**

 **You can gain reputation with people by completing quests, saying something they agree with or saving their lives, in extreme situations. Reputation can be lost by failing quests, saying something they disagree with or allowing them to become hurt when you could have prevented it.]**

"Well that's close to how it is in most gamer fics, I wonder the system is copying bits from other fanfictions." Ryder thought.

Minato skipped the towns and went to organizations. All of them were neutral to him except one.

 **MBI – Unfriendly - 250/1000**

"Well that's obvious." Minato said as he moved onto individuals.

 **Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000**

 **Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000**

 **Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 3600/9000**

 **Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000**

 **Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000**

 **Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000**

 **Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000**

 **Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000**

 **Uzume – Friendly – 6200/9000**

 **Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000**

 **Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000**

 **Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000**

 **Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000**

If anything, Minato found himself decently liked by everyone except Minaka which he didn't care in the slightest.

-Line Break-

I called up my reputation list and I had mixed feelings to it. Only two store stood out on the sea of netural.

 **MBI – Warring – (-3000)/9000**

 **Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)**

That makes sense considering my hatred for everything the company stands for. My own list was larger due to the number of people I did met.

 **Takami Sahashi – Neutral – 5950/9000**

 **Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000**

 **Minaka Horito – Warring – 0/9000**

 **Miya Asama – Well Liked – 7950/9000**

 **Kagari – Netural – 5100/9000**

 **Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000**

 **Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000**

 **Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000**

 **Uzume – Honored – 8000/9000**

 **Karasuba – Warring – (-150)/9000**

 **Benitsubasa – Friendly – 6000/9000**

 **Hai'hane – Netural – 5000/9000**

 **Higa – Warring – 2/9000**

 **Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000**

 **Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000**

 **Musubi – Honored – 8200/9000**

 **Kusano – Friendly – 6500/9000**

 **Matsu – Honored - 8205/9000**

 **Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000**

I was more or less shocked that I was practically exalted with Chiho. But when you are stuck in the hospital, giving her a phone must boost her spirits. It was then the Guide was complete and our Sekirei to get the Gamer effect in a few minutes. So I were downstairs with Minato were both got text boxes saying, **[Your Sekirei (except Ku) survived Miya's grueling training! +5 STR, +10 SPD, +5 END, +10 DEX ,+5 WIS]**

The lot of them were exhausted and bruised all over. Musubi said how she was close to nailing the landlady, but Miya laughed it off. And then, she turned to me.

"So, Ryder? Seeing that your group needs a break, how about we have that sword you wanted?" Miya asked to everyone's surprise.

Then the text box came up with a quest. One that I was quite excited for and wasn't going to say no to.

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Clash of Steel and Sweat!: You have bravely challenged the world's most dangerous swordswoman to a duel. Outlast her or drive her to surrender is key there!**

 **Quest Completion Reward: 50 LUK, +500 Relationship with [Miya Asama]**

 **Quest Failure: A Fate Worse than Death, possible loss of respect from Miya**

 **Bonus Objectives: Have Miya take you seriously!**

 **Push Miya to use a quarter of her true strength.**

 **Defeat Miya by modesty.**

 **Bonus Reward: Mystery Prize for every bonus objective completed.**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/** N

I accepted and ran inside to change into the shinobi shozoku from yesterday with Dragon Soul in hand. This would be a tough fight, and I wasn't sure if I could win. However, I was in no mood to back down or shortchange myself. I was going to give Miya a run for her money. If she would beat me, she'd have to work for it!

* * *

Miya noted the stance Ryder took with his katana. He held his sword with a good grip with his sword half-raised at his torso. His eyes were screaming, "I won't hold back." This piqued Miya's interest.

"I might need to use an actual katana for him. He definitely would slice this wooden one." Miya thought as she put the wooden one and went for a live steel katana.

That got Matsu's nervous nerves on edge because she's been on the end of that sword long ago.

"Miya, are you sure you need an actual sword?!" Matsu piqued.

"Yes, if he is taking this duel seriously. So must I." Miya said to her.

 **[Bonus objective complete!]**

Ryder wordlessly closed out the box as Miya got into position. For a few seconds, there was silence. Kusano had broken it by coming up with a book on botany in hand.

"What's going on?" She asked.

In a flash, Ryder had rushed Miya having coming up to a sword strike catching Miya off-guard with his speed. However, she brought to a clash in time. Unbeknownst to Miya, the Blackthorn had a habit of having the kids wear weighted clothes since they could crawl until usually until around 12-14 years. Those weights are smaller, but they were a launch pad to heavier weights down the line. Ryder had worn weights every day even he didn't have too and now wore 1,000 on each limb.

His average for the weight he'd normally wear was much higher, but he had not changed the weight since he arrived in the world of Sekirei.

So, to everyone else, he appeared to move at above-average speeds for an athlete. Miya and Ryder had stayed in this clash, both even before they both leaped back.

"So you're not all talk. That's actually impressive." Miya remarked. "But you're holding back somewhat."

"So are you, Miya." Ryder said. "Then again, I just might show some of my own abilities. Since MBI isn't here to see it."

This got everybody to raise an eyebrow except Minato and, to a lesser extent, Musubi who knew what he was talking about it. Minato had gotten a quest to observe as much of this battle as possible when he had accepted. If he could gain INT, he'd go for it. Miya thought he was actually bluffing and started to chuckle. Yes, Kagari told her he knew Karasuba, but didn't get all the details. Karasuba was too full of pride to tell MBI he survived being impaled by her, Hai'hane and Benitsubasa had kept their mouths shut to screw with MBI, and the people that were there didn't want to speak. So, all everyone else knew was she was beaten by Ryder but few knew the details.

"Might as well show all of you now." Ryder said tighten his grip. "Be warned, you are going to have put more effort Miya."

Ryder's body had a faint glow, but his sword glowed a bright blue. Miya could feel the sudden rise as he let loose a thin energy slice that had Miya had sent skyward into the sky. But she had to use both hands on her sword. She had use one hand in her previous sword strikes with Ryder.

"What the hell was that?" Kagari and Matsu mentally shouted.

The rest were dumbfounded except Minato and Musubi who was watching intently.

"That was awesome, Ryder!" Musubi said cheerfully.

Soon Ryder's Sekirei were cheering for him as Ryder readied for another attack.

"You are full of surprises, Ryder, but so am I. I guess I'll be getting a workout." Miya said straightening her sword.

"I'll make sure you're sweaty and exhausted when I'm done with you." Ryder said with a smirk.

His little innuendo had brought a blush on Yashima, Matsu, and even Uzume. Others were indifferent or to a lesser extent annoyed. A text box flashed up in front Ryder.

 **[Your innuendo shapes people's reflection of you! +500 Relationship with Matsu, +200 Relationship with Uzume, +10 BON with Yashima, -50 Relationship with Kagari]**

"At this rate, I'll be Exalted with the pervert and Uzume. Too bad about Kagari though." Ryder thought.

Ryder and Miya moved at a more rapid pace clashing blow for blow within the backyard until the two leaped up the roof of Maison Izumo. The two were blurs as their swords clanged against each other. Miya was getting more shocked at the fact that he could keep up with her.

"I'm only using 5 percent of my true strength and he's keeping up just fine." Miya thought before saying to Ryder, "Sorry Ryder, but I just can't let you win."

Miya had to go up to a quarter of her true power to ensure it'd be too much of him to handle. However, Ryder was prepared thanks to his gamer ability.

 **[Bonus objective complete!]**

* * *

Well, Miya wasn't defeated, so I assume I pushed her into using more of her strength. I had to shed the weights, just in case. No way, I was taking any chances with Miya. Remembering I still have the gamer ability; I wordlessly send my weights to **[Inventory]**.

 **[Weights removed! SPD no longer restrained.]**

Of course, Miya had no idea I could keep me and she seemed more and more angry at me for not giving up. I didn't taunt her about it, preferring to keep silent while he fought. Finally, our ended when we leaped into the air for a final clash. Ninja Gaiden would eat it's 8-bit heart out! I crash-landed into the ground while Miya landed on her feet. I staggered to my feet in pure defiance.

"He's fought Miya for this long and he's still looks ready for more." Yashima said. "How inspirational!"

 **[You inspired your Sekirei +50 BON with Shi and Yashima]**

I smiled at them and that's then the top half of my outfit fell apart. It was slashed to piece exposing the top half of me not that it bothered me. I think Shi, Yashima, and even Akitsu and Matsu were drooling at the sight.

 **[You give off fanservice! +300 Relationship with Matsu, +10 BON with Shi and Yashima]**

I dismissed those boxes, and I got a noticed that I was "exalted" with Matsu. Oh joy. My bottoms were mostly intact with a few cut marks. I was littered with cuts on my body.

"And I see I had not a scratch on me." Miya said confidently.

* * *

Miya thought she was unharmed, but a trickle of blood went down her cheek. Feeling her face, she was shocked to feel a small cut on her face. Everyone was surprised to see this, but Miya regained composure saying it was just one.

"No way, I can be slashed up like this and you can only have one. I left more blows than that." Ryder protested.

Miya chuckled and that's when she took one step forward. Her yukata completely fell apart much to everybody's shocked. Miya could only drop her jaw as pieces of her yukata feel to ribbons exposing her frilly pink panties which had smell cuts. On her torso was wrapping around the chest like many samurai would wear.

"Well at least you're not topless, Miya?" Matsu said.

It was like if fate waited for that as the wrapping fell apart exposing her well-endowed yet perky chest. Miya turned a bit blue and Ryder's nose shot out enough his arm's worth of blood. Minato's jaw was hanging and everyone else didn't know what to say.

"Matsu, no dinner for you." Miya said covering her dress.

"I'm so sorry for slicing your yukata!" Ryder said frantically not wanting to get Miya mad.

He was trying to avert his gaze as Kagari as Miya merely sighed.

"It's all right. I would call it a tie, but you're in better shape than me. So I admit defeat this time. But be warned, my mistake was not taking you seriously until it was too late. I won't make that that mistake again." Miya said warmly yet seriously.

 **[Bonus objective complete!]**

It was went Ryder realized the last bonus objective's meaning but was blushing like mad about. Another text box came up with the completion results.

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Clash of Steel and Sweat!: You have bravely challenged the world's most dangerous swordswoman to a duel. Outlast her or drive her to surrender is key there!**

 **Quest Completion Reward: 50 LUK, +500 Relationship with [Miya Asama]**

 **Bonus Objectives: Have Miya take you seriously! (COMPLETE)**

 **Push Miya to use a quarter of her true strength. (COMPLETE)**

 **Defeat Miya by modesty. (COMPLETE)**

 **Bonus Rewards: All tenants of Maison Izumo are Friendly to you…out of fear! (This will only apply to any tenant who's Netural or lower.)**

 **Miya's Yukata (Equip Item)**

 **+50 LUK to your Sekriei.**

Ryder beamed like a kid on Christmas and so did Minato. He wound up maxing out his ki sensing adding it to his skills, +2 to all his stats, and maxing out his Observe. Despite this, he got little information off Miya. It just kept saying little, and not to pry deeper if he valued his life which he did. Kagari had headed out needed to tell Takami of those events, Miya went to change before going out to Waterflower Apparels, and Uzume went to see Chiho but not before Ryder slipped her cash to get Chiho some pastries.

 **[Your kindness pays off! +10 Reputation with Uzume]**

* * *

It was then the Gamer ability for all our Sekirei started because they started freaking out seeing the text boxes. Matsu kept trying to dispel, but it didn't bugde.

"Minato, what's with the box floating in front of us?" Musubi asked confused.

"It's my…well, Ryder and I's gamer ability. We can literally play life like an RPG." Minato said a bit nervously.

Musubi was confused, but Matsu was ecstatic squee-ing like a crazed fangirl. Still a better sound to hair than a certain pink-haired ninja. Matsu rooted around the feature saying how this was insane yet so intriguing. So they all looked at their stats with mixed results.

"Ryder, why does Musubi had such high stats?" Yashima asked me.

I couldn't tell her truth, so I claim it's an ability of hers. I explained the working of the gamer things in full to them and they took it well. Musubi was more or less got "it could make you stronger quickly".

"So, what did you get out of your quest?" Minato asked me.

"Everyone in Maison Izumo being friendly to me, an equip item, and 50 Luck to all my Sekirei." I said cheerfully.

I did have to console Akitsu, who's luck is still at zero. So, I pulled an Observe at on the new equip item I got in my inventory.

 **Kanpō no yukata** (Miya's Training Yukata) **(RARE)**

 **Full Body Armor**

 **Durability: 70/70**

 **Defense: +25**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Will increase rapport with Miya Asama**

 *** 25% boost to attacks that require a blade.**

 *** Reduces damage from bladed strikes by 25%**

 *** Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.**

 **Description: One of the many yukatas worn by Miya Asama. Unlike her casual ones, these are armored interwoven with lightweight silk. Miya Asama usually wears them to train in her swordsmanship. Wearing it will make you feel like the top of the class!**

Well, I can't give Yashima or Akitsu it because they don't use blades. So, Shi was the best option. I called up the Equip area for my Sekirei and got some interesting information. Their normal wear doesn't give any boosts at all.

"All right, I'm going to try and equip Shi with this." I remarked as switched out Shi's normal wear and put the yukata.

Shi just glowed before ended up in the yukata and it fit her perfectly. One size fits all, I guess. The yuaka itself was patterned after Miya, but it was a mix of greys, whites, and blacks.

"With this on, your blades will be stronger." I explained as I turned to my other stronger. "Sadly, I only got one equip item. It was better suited for Shi because she has bladed weapons. I wonder if there's a way to get you some equip items."

Then a new text popped up for all of us to read, apparently, a hidden tutorial or something.

 **[Equip Items]**

 **Equips are simply put, items you can put on your Sekirei to enhance their abilities. They can come as clothing, amulets, bracelets, and so etc. They can increase stats or have other effects on the person or Sekirei. You can obtain equip items from quests. However, clothes purchased in this city won't provide boosts and neither will your default outfits. However, you can order them online on a certain network for gamers or find MBI capsules with hidden items within them scattered throughout the city. Or, you can use the BlackTab's Crafting App to craft battle wear.**

 **Be warned that items had a limited durability, and while you can maintain them. They don't last forever.**

I quickly got to the app, but it had limited options. For one thing, I could only spend 5,000 "Warp Tokens" once a day. Apparently, it'll rise with more quests being done. Conveniently, it gave us the option to beam an option in our Gamer menu. Now, it was our personal **[Shop]**. Sadly, this came at a price. It was down for maintenance, so we'd have to wait. The rest of the day was spent training and what not. Minato soon had the dream of Tsukiumi, and I, of course, told him the lowdown. I knew a new quest was coming out of this for sure.

* * *

(A/N: And we end here for now. Originally I had plans to do a two in one because Matsu was obtained early, but there needs to be development. I got the Gamer setup down pat. So now, like other gamer fics. Stats will be posted down there. These include Minato and Ryder's own stat pages. And do give suggestions to what kind of items the Sekirei could use to equip. I'm thinking of using items from the RPG: Dragon Ball Z: Attack of Sayians. Let's aim for 30, no 40 reviews! Also maybe a trope page or at least a recommendation!)

* * *

Status Report

 **Ryder Blackthorn**

Name: Ryder Vega Blackthorn

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi of the Northwest

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: 75

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge.

* * *

 **Ryder's Perks**

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- Shadow Ashikabi – You are feared by other Ashikabi due to your inhuman feats and fearlessness. This makes it harder to make friendships with other Ashikabi (except Minato, Chiho, Seo)

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.

* * *

 **Ryder's Reputation**

-Organizations

MBI – Warring – (-3000)/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Neutral – 5950/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Minaka Horito – Warring – 0/9000

Miya Asama – Well Liked – 7950/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6000/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Honored – 8210/9000

Karasuba – Warring – (-150)/9000

Benitsubasa – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hai'hane – Netural – 5000/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8200/9000

Kusano – Friendly – 6500/9000

Matsu – Honored - 9005/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

* * *

 **Ryder's current Sekirei**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 160

S – ATK – 200

SPD – 160

S – DEF – 150

END – 190

LUK – 115

DEX – 160

BON – 375

WIS – 180

INT – 105

* * *

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 180

S – ATK – 250

SPD – 220

S – DEF – 200

END – 255

LUK – 0

DEX – 310

BON – (Technically, she doesn't have this due to not being winged, but to measure it – 600)

WIS – 305

INT – 102

* * *

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 125

S – ATK – 210

SPD – 180

S – DEF – 175 (added +25 from Equipped Item)

END – 170

LUK – 105

DEX – 210

BON – 310

WIS - 180

INT – 106

Shi's Equipped Items:

 **Body - Kanpō no yukata (Miya's Training Yukata) (RARE)**

 **Full Body Armor**

 **Durability: 70/70**

 **Defense: +25**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Will increase rapport with Miya Asama**

 *** 25% boost to attacks that require a blade.**

 *** Reduces damage from bladed strikes by 25%**

 *** Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.**

 **Description: One of the many yukatas worn by Miya Asama. Unlike her casual ones, these are armored interwoven with lightweight silk. Miya Asama usually wears them to train in her swordsmanship. Wearing it will make you feel like the top of the class!**

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Name: Minato Sahashi

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Ashikabi of the Northeast

Age: 19

HP: 12000/12000

STR: 11

SPD: 11

INT: 37

DEF: 11

LUK: 17

Minato Sahashi is a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery.

* * *

 **Minato's Perks:**

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

* * *

 **Minato's Reputation:**

\- Organizations

MBI – Unfriendly - 250/1000

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 3600/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000

Uzume – Friendly – 6200/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

* * *

 **Current Sekirei:**

 ** _Musubi (No.88)_**

P – STR – 355

S – ATK – 150

SPD – 320

S – DEF – 250

END – 405

LUK – 500

DEX – 370

BON – 700

WIS – 115

INT – 88

* * *

 ** _Kusano (No. 108)_**

P – STR – 50

S – ATK – 500

SPD – 100

S – DEF – 100

END – 175

LUK – 300

DEX – 95

BON – 1000 (Considering she branched out to Minato for her to wing her)

WIS – 50

INT – 120

* * *

 ** _Matsu (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 118.5

S – ATK – 450

SPD – 267

S – DEF – 175

END – 1008.5

LUK – 20000 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 137

BON – 800

WIS – 1005

INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)


	11. Episode 9: Tsukiumi and New Players!

**(Just read the disclaimer from Chapter 6, it still applies. Like, favorite, and review. Help to support this fanfic to get it recommended on TVTropes or even get it a trope page. Your view alone is a big help! Oh, and Gamer of Year belongs to its owner.)**

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **(Season 3) Adjustment Arc – Episode 9: Tsukiumi Terror's/Welcome New Players**

* * *

(A/N: Turns out, I missed some stuff out from the anime. Two things, being that Homura fights No. 38, and Shiina and Yukari's meeting. Well No. 38, Mitsuha, is still going to die, just not by Karasuba's hands. However, unlike canon, this will play out differently. For one thing, they will meet in this chapter and Homura won't be involved. **So, here's Season 1 Episode 6** )

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Claim the Water Warrior!: Tsukimi's an unwinged Sekirei appearing in your dreams. You long for the water warrior, so go after her Minato.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Tsukimi added to your party, +10 to all your stats, and possible new perk**

 **Quest Failure: A Fate Worse than Death**

 **Bonus Objectives: Gain Tsukimi's respect before winging her.**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: +500 BON with Tsukimi, Mystery Prize**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

This was the quest Minato received, but Ryder's quest was a bit different.

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Let's Fuck Over Mikogami: A chance to add to your score and give a middle finger to two of your enemies. Elimante Sekirei #38 before Karasuba can!**

 **Completion Reward: A victory added to your score, Relationship with MBI become Hated, Relationship with Karasuba became Warring, Relationship with Hayato becomes Warring, +500 Relationship with Kagari, and a MBI capsule.**

 **Quest Failure: -You don't want to know-**

 **Bonus Objective: Humiliate Karasuba**

 **Defeat Mitsuha as quickly as possible.**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: +500 Reputation with Minato's Sekirei, +50 LUK, +20 to all stats of your Sekirei except INT**

 **Y/N**

These quests were high risk and yet high reward. So of course, the two accepted their quests.

"So you both got quest to go after #9?" Matsu asked them.

"No, mine is to deal with a little canon problem. If I hurry, I can rush to aid Minato. However, let me at least warn Minato of some of the details." Ryder said before turning to Minato.

He warned him of the water Sekirei's fierceness and Minato took note. He was ready for this. Ryder had not took him the whole story before Tsukiumi's winging though.

"If my wimpy original self could do this, I can do it better." Minato thought to himself.

Soon the two got to work readying for their respective quests.

* * *

With Minato off on canon, I was still at the inn hurrying to get ready. Shi had put back on the training yukata readying her blades. Akitsu and Yashima were another story. Akitsu had went for white, sleeveless jumpsuit, a gold belt and chain, golden bracelets, and dark brown gladitor sandals. I did like the outfit, Akitsu's chest looked like it could spill out. Thankfully, the upper part is tight around to ensure that won't happen unless I pull it down. Yashima had worn a rather simple outfit of a plain blue shirt, pants, and boots. Only odd thing about it was the trenchcoat which reminded of a certain snake kunoichi. I had chosen to wear black cargo pants, black biker boots, and an aqua blue shirt with three undone buttons at the collar. Completing the look with a black biker jacket outlined with blue, and a pale blue haramaki to hold Dragon's Soul. We were all ready to go and beat this quest. My Sekirei when outside the front door while I equipped my SekiDex and my BlackTab. To make things easier for me, I had the SekiDex strapped around my right arm with my BlackTab clipped to my belt.

I came down to find Miya, Uzume, and Kagari having tea. In my rush, I hastily ate the breakfast Miya set for me. I'd eat more food later.

"Uzume, here's some extra cash. Go get your Ashikabi some Strawberry Daifukus." I said giving her some yen.

"She wanted to thank for the gifts, though she wants to see you and the girls again." She said to me.

"If I can make time, I will." I say. "Now, I must be off. I got questing to do."

I take off before they can question that and the Sekirei and I are off to clip another Sekirei's wings.

* * *

(With Minato)

Minato had met up with Seo and his twin Sekirei who agreed to aid with getting Tsukiumi. Minato had brought along Kusano, but had Musubi stay behind. As the group were heading in the Water Sekirei's direction, Minato was thinking.

"I wish Seo could share this ability with me." Minato thought. "Wait, this is an RPG. I think I should be able to do so."

 **[For figuring things out, your LUK and INT increase]**

"Seo, I want to try something. It's this new ability I got from Ryder." Minato said to Seo.

"Ryder? Where is he? I've been wanted to thank him for his advice on my Sekirei." Seo said gleefully.

Hikari might have liked Ryder, but she had an irritated by his attitude. Thanks to him, Seo could easily get them riled up and keeping sex away from him as punishment was close to impossible now. Hibiki had a neutral façade for Ryder, but secretly was glad for the advice. She liked that her lover could please her more, but she would never admit that to Ryder's face.

"He's out dealing with an issue, and as for I wanted to try." Minato said. " **[Invite Seo to Party]** "

In front of Seo, Hibiki, and Hikari came a floating text box which spooked them. Seo asked what was it, and Minato explained his gamer power.

"Wait, you can live your life as a video game? That is…actually pretty cool. If joining means I can get in, I'm game." Seo said happily accepting before another text box came up.

 **[Welcome teammate! To make things convenient, you will now be beamed the inner working of the Gamer setup into your head. Starting now!]**

Before Seo could even question that, his head felt a surge of information jettison into his head. It was like the twins electrocuted his brain and not in a hot way.

 **"[Status]** " Seo said holding his head.

 **Name: Seo Kaoru**

 **Class: Matsrou Ashikabi**

 **Title(s): -None-**

 **Age: 25**

 **HP: 20000/20000**

 **STR: 35**

 **SPD: 20**

 **INT: 35**

 **DEF: 30**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Seo Kaoru is a freelancer, willing to work if you pay him a good deal. A man of many skills, he hides a caring side that he'd only show to his Sekirei. He suffers from rotten luck, however.**

 **Seo's Perks**

 **\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.**

 **\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.**

 **\- Matsrou Power - This power given to you by Takehito allow you to disable a Sekirei's powers by a single touch.**

 **\- Rotten Luck - Your luck sucks, -50% to all LUK gains. (Unlike most perks, this one can be changed over time.)**

Seo was impressed with the stats, but disappointed with the perks except for his power (which he already had) and Harem King. Now that the Gamer perk allowed these perks to be active, Seo smirked.

"How did you even get an ability like this?" Seo asked curiously.

"Ryder literally screwed with reality using the SekiDex to gain it." Minato remarked.

"I'll give this to him, this would make training your Sekirei a lot easier." Seo remarked back.

Now they only had to deal with Tsukiumi, and like most things it's never easy.

* * *

I got a notification saying Seo joined our Ashikabi party, and I had a feeling Minato invited him. Well, I'd be okay with it, but I'm more worried about the Gamer thing staying under MBI's nose. However, I do trust Seo. Either way, we soon found Mitsuha chasing after Shiina. Odd, I wondered if he had met Yukari yet. However, a scan of the SekiDex revealed he was still unwinged, and I saw Shiina ran into Yukari. It's then I realized they were meeting just now in the morning when they were supposed to meet last night. I'd complain, but this canon alter provides me with Mitsuha all alone. My Sekirei and I watched from the roof of another building. Surprisingly, it's not Homura who saves them. It's Karasuba. She arrives bored and Mitsuha was dumb enough to pick a fight with her allowing Yukari and Shiina to escape together. This was good for me, and so we descend off to the roof where Karasuba and Mitsuha were standing on.

"You! Of all the people I didn't want to see, it had to be you." Karasuba said menacingly.

"Shove it, bitch. I'm not here for you, I'm here for Mitsuha." I said dismissively.

Karasuba unsheathed her sword clearly upset for me ignoring her, but I really don't want to bother. I get ready for a fight anyway.

"Now I'm going to slice you to ribbons." Karasuba said darkly. "Or maybe I might like you live to see what I'll do to your Sekirei."

I hastily placed my hands close to my face with the fingers spread toward my eyes and screamed, "Solar Flare!"

"Solar wh-OH SWEET MINAKA, MY EYES!" Mitsuha said before screaming about her eyes being blinded.

All three of my Sekirei had shut their eyes on reflex, but still on guard. Karasuba held her eyes howling about my cheap trick. However, I gleefully spawn a syringe with enough tranquilizer to knock out an elephant from BlackTab and stab her with it. Karasuba falls to the ground unconscious, leaving my team with Mitsuha. Now we waited for her to regain her sight before declaring her a challenge to fight.

"Well I'll take on all three of you losers." Mitsuha said cracking her whip before looking at Akitsu. "Aren't you that discarded number my master was after?"

Akitsu then a nod and then Mitsuha said something that reminded me why I didn't feel sorry for her dying at all.

"Humph, I'm glad you're not with Mikogami. He desires the finest Sekirei, and not broken trash like you. But I guess your Ashikabi likes collecting garbage!" Mitsuha said before Akitsu floored her with a punch to jaw.

That had to shatter her jaw. Now as pissed as I was at her, I was more surprised by Akitsu's blatant show of pure anger. She froze Mitsuha to the ground, took her whip, and let loose on her. As she spoke, she lashed her viciously.

"I nor my Sekirei sisters are garbage. I was merely going to apart of Mikogami's damn collection, but Ryder…he loves me for me. Even though, I can never be winged I still love him!" Akitsu said fuming.

In the end, Mitsuha was a bloody mess and barely breathing. I walked up to Akitsu and hugged her from behind.

"Akitsu…" I said a whisper.

"I know, my master." Akitsu said returning to her normal self. "Mind if I keep the whip?"

"Sure, you use it well." I remarked. "Besides, Mitsuha isn't going to be using it."

Mitsuha was still alive, so I crushed her neck under my heel. Nobody talks shit about my Sekirei and walks. I did had to call Takami (thankfully, I borrowed Minato's cell that morning and copied the contact for his mother to my BlackTab) to let her know I defeated Mitsuha and to count my victory. I had to explain that I had to go help her son and she told me to go ahead. She hung up and a notification came up as Yashima de-activated Mitsuha.

 **[Hidden objective completed]**

I'll find out later, but for now, I had plans for Karasuba. She was still out and I had an evil look in my eyes. I stripped her and had Akitsu freeze her arms and legs to the wall. Shi and Yashima wrote some pretty nasty things on her stomach and I left a note on her note. We hurriedly took off before MBI got there. I had quickly dismissed the stat increase text box.

 **[#39 defeated : Akitsu [+20 STR, +50 S-ATK, +50 WIS] Yashima/Shi [+10 WIS, +20 BON]]**

* * *

Takami would arrive with the Discipline Squard and Minaka in tow. Where he heard that another Sekirei was clipped by the Phantom Ashikabi, he wanted to see him. But what he did saw was a shock. Arriving, Minaka's eyes bulged out his skull seeing a naked Karasuba frozen to a wall. Natsuo went berserk thinking it was her who was defeated, but Karasuba's eyes fluttered open. She looked around only to realize she was naked in front of everyone in public. Benitsubasa broke into laughter as Karasuba let out a shriek of embarrassment demanding to be freed. Minaka took the note of her note and started to read it.

" _Dear Minaka,_

 _Go fuck yourself because Takami would rather fuck anyone other than you. Also, the Sekirei defeated is on the roof, you dumbass._

 _Sincerely, the Phantom Ashikabi_ "

Minaka was shaking with anger at the letter, but Takami stifled a chuckle. Karasuba was still screaming her head off to be freed from this ice. Natsuo was fuming over this humiliation. Didn't help, the girls wrote, "MBI's Personal Bitch" and "Natsuo's Cumdumpster" on her stomach with permanent markers. That day, respect for Ryder rose with Benitsubasa, Takami, and even Hai'hane who had a smile on her face over that.

On the way, to where Minato and Seo wore, Ryder was alerted that his quest was completed. Much to his joy, he knew that Karasuba would come over him, but he was more than willing to come to blows to her. He was surprised to see that his actions got a huge boost in rep to Takami, Benitsubasa, and Hai'hane.

"I'm well liked with the crimson cutie. Too bad, she's winged to that prick." He thought.

 **[Quest Completed]**

 **Let's **** Over Mikogami: A chance to add to your score and give a middle finger to two of your enemies. Elimante Sekirei #38 before Karasuba can!**

 **Completion Reward : A victory added to your score, Relationship with MBI become Hated, Relationship with Karasuba became Warring, Relationship with Hayato becomes Warring, +500 Relationship with Kagari, and a MBI capsule.**

 **Bonus Objective: Humiliate Karasuba (COMPLETE!)**

 **Defeat Mitsuha as quickly as possible. (PERFECT!)**

 **-Hidden Objective-Fixed a canon divergence- (COMPLETE!)**

 **Bonus Reward: +500 Reputation with Minato's Sekirei, +50 LUK, +20 to all stats of your Sekirei except INT**

The harsh words said by Mitsuha did made Ryder worry about Akitsu and he made up his mind to spend time with her after Minato got Tsukiumi.

(With Minato)

"If you think you shall wingeth thee, than you are mistaken, monkey!" Tsukiumi said launching a Water Celebration.

Minato had nimbly dodged it and the other three she sent after it. He was inwardly thanking Ryder's teaching.

"I will confess, thou movement is graceful and impressive. But it will not save you forever!" She bellowed.

"I won't let you harm my big brother!" Kusano said with a dangerous glow of green from her eyes.

Out of the concrete, a large tree sprouted up in the empty courtyard and the branches rose to restrain the water Sekirei.

"No, Kusano! We don't want her to be harmed." He said to her.

Kusano's glow faded and the branches released Tsukiumi. Right then, Seo came down watching this spectacle. He brazenly walked up to the blonde catching her arm which activated his power.

"Don't bother. My good friend Takehito loaded me with a special power to nullify your power. How about I make you emerge and make you mine?" Seo said with a faux-evil smirk.

"No. I don't want this! This isn't the man I…" Tsukiumi thought within her head as Minato climbed up the tree to get to them.

Ryder had arrive in time to tell Hikari and Hibiki that Seo's in a façade and doesn't intend to wing her. Now this was question because even Ryder didn't know if he was lying or not. However, before Seo could move in to kiss her, Minato got him by the throat.

"That's enough, Seo. Now back off. Because." Minato said before flipping him around to face him.

Minato had a dead serious look on his face as he stared down Seo. Minato could have had 3rd place for scariest stare as Seo was sweating buckets.

"That. Sekirei. Is. Mine. Got that?" Minato said rather heated.

Seo nodded and Minato released approaching Tsukiumi. If Minato hadn't hastily closed a sudden text box, he would have seen he completed a bonus objective and a hidden objective. Tsukiumi was impressed that Minato had done this for her.

"I don't knowth what to say, but thanks." Tsukiumi said. "Thou truly art rather noble. I could see that I was wrong. You are rather worthy. I accept you as my Ashikabi and also my husband."

* * *

Minato was on fire that day! Because he swooped in and boldly kissed Tsukimi with dip and all. It was nice to see another winging, and I took a peep at Tsukimi's stats. Man, for a single number, her stats kind of suck. And so the boxes came for Tsukiumi, but thankfully beamed an explanation in her head.

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Claim the Water Warrior!: Tsukimi's an unwinged Sekirei appearing in your dreams. You long for the water warrior, so go after her Minato.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Tsukimi added to your party, +10 to all your stats, New Perk – Water Resistant**

 **Bonus Objectives: Gain Tsukimi's respect before winging her. (COMPLETE)**

 **-Hidden objective-Be more direct in staking your claim for Tsukiumi. (COMPLETE)**

 **Bonus Reward: +500 BON with Tsukimi, Mystery Prize (+ 1 SPD Ring)**

Seo was dragged away by Hikari and Hibiki and the canon conversation between Tsukiumi occurred and then Musubi showed up. Before she could even soak Minato, I grabbed her arm to prevent it. Let's just say, she wasn't too happy to see me.

"You!" She yelled.

"Yes, it's me. Now I'm going to let you go, and you will not attack my bash brother. If you do, I will hurt you." I said sternly.

Tsukiumi agreed and I released her. She then saw the SekiDex on Minato, bemoaning him for having one of them. I explained that he has one so he can make his Sekirei stronger and measure their strengths and weakness. Soon enough, I let Tsukiumi meet my Sekirei and we were on our way home. Jeez, what a day! Minato and I both agreed to look over the rewards and loot once we were home.

"Wait isn't that Sekirei a discarded…" Tsukiumi said before Akitsu punched her in the face.

"Sorry Minato, my hand slipped." Akitsu said coldly as Tsukiumi feel to the ground unconsciousness

I was glad she did it, because I would have hit much harder. Minato had carry the heavy Tsukiumi back to Maison Izumo before she sprang up awake. We entered and Musubi said, "Miya, we're back!"

* * *

Miya had a smile welcoming that back asking who was Tsukiumi.

"I'm his wife." Tsukiumi said holding Minato's back.

"His wife?!" Miya said rather surprised.

She had to admit that it was sweet that she thought of Minato as a husband already. And then Musubi argued that she was his wife too. Ryder's Sekirei had not really argued their because they all agreed they would share him.

"You are nothing more a mere coincubine! But if thee want to fight, bring it on!" Tsukiumi said water forming within her hand.

Musubi readied her fight, but they felt a rise in killing intent. However, that wasn't Miya. In a flash, Ryder was between holding both of him by their collars (or in Tsukiumi's case, her top). He gave a stare that was rather fierce catching Miya off-guard.

"Listen up, because I'll only say it once. That lovely queen is the landlady of this place and there are rules here. One being no violence in this house." Ryder said in a stern yet fair tone of voice.

He turned to Tsukiumi first and said darkly, "Since your new, I'll let you off this time. But hear this, upset the landlady, and you'll be sorry."

This time, his stare produced the head of the Oozaru instead of an oni, but the effect was still the same. Tsukiumi nodded weakly, and he released her. He then turned to Musubi and quickly released her.

"Thank you, Ryder for warning them. However, I would have preferred to do so myself." Miya said whacking the two Sekirei with a ladle. "Now as for you two, this is no fighting in the house."

She gave them the true oni stare which only served to humble Tsukiumi. She apologized to her and to Ryder. Ryder got another notification where made him smirk.

 **[You scared the shit out of Tsukiumi! Reputation with her boosted to Friendly!]**

Miya walked away from the group with mixed feelings about Ryder.

"That stare he gave. It was so powerful..so...attractive." She thought. "Wait, attractive?"

A certain feeling, she hadn't had in years resurfaced and a horrifying realization came to her mind.

"Did I consider Ryder attractive?!" She thought.

Miya hurriedly to her room to be alone breathing heavily. She couldn't believe she had this feeling. Attraction was something Miya didn't really have at all. After Takehito, that feeling went into disuse. However, after all the years, it was back on now. Miya felt heated and quite confused by his development. She had no experience in being attracted to someone and the thought of it was alien to her which is rather ironic.

* * *

Minato and I trudged up to my room away from our Sekirei to count up loot and the bonuses.

"Let's go over the new rewards." I said. "I got this MBI capsule. Found it off Karasuba to my surprise. I haven't opened it yet."

"I got a new perk and something called a SPD Ring." Minato remarked.

Minato and I both used **[Observe]** to see this new perk Minato got his hands.

 **[New Perk (Minato) – Water Resistant]**

 **Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.**

"Well that perk is ok, I guess." I said. "Now the ring."

 **Hands – SPD Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)**

 **Ring**

 **Durability: 65/65**

 **Speed: +15**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Makes it easier to increase DEX while training.**

 *** Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.**

 **Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, speed.**

"Want my advice, give it to Tsukiumi. She needs it. Aside from Kusano, she's your slowest Sekirei." I said to giving him some advice.

Minato nodded and called Tsukiumi up here.

"Yes, my husband." Tsukiumi said. "Thou called for me?"

"Well after that quest, I wound up getting this ring. I want you to have it." Minato said sheepishly.

"A wedding ring? Oh husband, you didn't have to!" She said completely redfaced.

"It's not a wedding ring. It's a booster item to help you move faster. Musubi is three times faster than you." I said blankly getting out the MBI capsule.

Tsukiumi seemed deflated, but Minato perked a smile as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I want to give it to you to help you in the long run." He said laying on some charm.

Not bad. The ring's blank stone shifted to a blue hue like a sapphire.

"Thank you, I love it." She touted. "Now to show it off and rub it in that harlot's face!"

Tsukiumi left the room leaving us back to work. This capsule was the size of your average time capsule.

"She had a pride issue, but I think she took it because it was a gift from you." I teased getting this thing open. "And it's open!"

A text box appeared to explain these MBI contraptions.

 **[MBI Capsules]**

 **These things are made of MBI, but they can help you. They are filled with items to boost a Sekirei's power. They can even hold rare items depending on how you obtain them. You can get them from swarms, find them hidden around town, or snag them from the Discipline Squad if you knock them out.**

"Well…that's convenient. I wonder if Minaka knows about this." Minato asked me.

"I don't think he does." I said. "Why would he put out capsules to make it easier for us? This Gamer thing is screwing with reality, so someone at MBI is doing this and I have a feeling we'll see what swarms are soon enough."

Inside the capsule, the haul was actually pretty good. No, it was awesome!

 **[Loot of the Karasuba Capsule]**

 **Full Body – Yume's MBI Uniform (Discipline Squad) (LEGENDARY!)**

 **Outfit (One of a Kind)**

 **Durability: 500/500**

 **All Stats (except BON and INT): +100**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Allows for 50% less damage from anyone on the Discipline Squad.**

 *** Instant expertise in swordsmanship!**

 **Description: This is Yume's , Sekirei #08, Discipline Squad uniform. Being one of the second gen alongside Karasuba, she was so ungodly powerful that even the legendary No. 01 feared her. She sacrificed her life to save Musubi, showing a true noble side.**

 **Requirements: Only Musubi can wear it, but her hidden power must be awakened.**

Minato was drooling at the bonuses, but I knew damn well when Musubi could wear it. I had a feeling we had to wait, so I told him that I'd hold into it to Minato's disappointment.

 **Arms – Bracelets of Flames (Flame+ Booster) (Uncommon)**

 **Bracer (Elemental)**

 **Durability: 50/50**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Bonus Stats: Adds 'Fire' elements into normal attacks.**

 **20% less damage from Fire attacks.**

 **Description: These red bracelets are imbued with the flames of Homura, the Sekirei of Fire. While they don't burn as brightly, they still pack a punch. They don't boost stats, but they left add Fire damage to your regular attacks! Flame on!**

 **Requirements: Must not be an elemental Sekirei and must be worn on the arms only.**

Shit! Another item, I don't really have use for. Shi can already to burst her arm claws on fire already, Akitsu's an elemental, and Yashima uses a hammer. So I give it to Minato because he could give it to Matsu or Musubi.

 **Neck – Adamantine Necklace ( Booster) (EPIC)**

 **Necklace**

 **Durability: It's adamantine!**

 **P-STR: +150**

 **SPD: -10**

 **Bonus Stats : Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.**

 **Doubles damage from weapons**

 **Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.**

 **Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150**

YES! With it, Yashima would be just as strong as Musubi, but putting it on Musubi would make her even more broken. Minato was eyeing it, but I was keeping it. He had the Yume outfit.

 **Sash of Souls (Special Booster) ( EPIC)**

 **Durability: 120/120**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Bonus Stats: All stats (except WIS, INT, and BON) increase by BON divided by 10.**

 **Promotes strong wills.**

 **Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.**

 **Description: It's a sash made of the finest silk and handcrafted with love and passion. This sash is imbued with an aura like when a Sekirei emerges for the first time. This sash is a great gift to show you care.**

 **Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.**

I was keeping this as well, and those were the items obtained from the capsule. I might admit, it was quite a haul. The rest of the capsule contained rolls of cash, and I let Minato have it all. I could spawn money if I need to.

* * *

The pair returned downstairs with the items (except for the uniform which was in Ryder's inventory) to join their Sekirei.

"So what did you get from your quest?" Matsu said curiously. "Tsukiumi's going nonstop about her new ring."

"Anything for me?" Musubi asked.

"Well, I got these Bracelets of Flames for you, Musubi. You'll be able to add fire to your punches." Minato said wordlessly using the Gamer ability to equip them on her.

The Bracelets of Flame were a lot similar to armbands with them being a dark red with a grey kanji for Flame on them. They were worn around Musubi's gloves.

"I don't feel stronger." Musubi said.

"The point of it is to allow you to use fire in your attacks, not to boost your strength." Minato pointed out.

At the implication of that, Musubi set her hands ablaze without even knowing it. Tsukiumi put it out immediately with pouring a glass of water on her hands.

"Control your flame, harlot!" Tsukiumi admonished.

"Tsukiumi, could you please not insult your fellow teammates for me, please?" Minato asked nicely.

Tsukiumi went from angry to blushing and swooning.

"Of course, husband." She said doting on him.

Seeing Miya coming downstairs, Musubi asked her if she could train her and Tsukiumi. Miya had a light chuckle.

"I suppose I could. It'll get mind off some things." Miya said heading with Musubi out to the backyard along with Tsukiumi.

Kusano went back to reading books on botany, and Matsu was going to slip back into her room to watch more hentai. Minato went outside himself to practice as well leaving just Ryder with his Sekirei.

"Well I do have something for you and Akitsu, Yashima." Ryder said holding the sash and beads in his hands. "When we knocked out Karasuba, I got my hands on this MBI caspule. Inside, I found some high-quality booster items."

Ryder put on the Adamantine Necklace on her neck and said, "Something to help you swing your hammer even harder."

"Ryder, how would I be in terms on stats?" She asked him.

"Well you could get on par with Musubi's P-STR." Ryder said cooly.

Hearing that, Yashima ran outside to train with Musubi. Ryder knew Musubi was in for a world of hurt now. Shi went ahead to cook lunch even though Miya would prefer to cook herself.

"Akitsu, I saved this item for you." Ryder said tied the sash around her waist. "It's a slash that's power moves from the bond a Sekirei has with it's Ashikabi. And before you say anything, know I'm giving it to you anway because I want to show that I think of you as my Sekirei."

Akitsu was close to tearing up and Ryder held her in embrace. It this moment, Ryder added to a hidden quest concerning Akitsu, one where he had no idea of it. Of he had payed attention, he would have noticed the text box concerning Akitsu.

 **[Objective of hidden quest complete! Your love for Akitsu shows true for her. BON is tripled from 600 to 1800 and special item's perk will activate!]**

Ryder didn't know it yet, but he was slowly melting the ice to finally free the frozen angel to fully be with him. While it would appear that Akitsu didn't gain a stat bonus on Ryder's SekiDex, it was far from true. The sash itself even shifted color to a warm blue hue.

"I should visit Chiho. I had said I'd see her sometime today. How about you come with?" Ryder offered.

Akitsu had perked a smile and happily agreed to come with him. Ryder went to the yard and said, "Yashima, I'm heading out with Akitsu."

"Ok, Ryder, be careful." She said sweetly to him.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Ryder said to her before turning to Miya, "I'll be back soon before dinner. Shi's cooking lunch for all as we speak."

Miya merely nodded much to Ryder's confusion, but he chose not to question it. He and Akitsu were on their way out the door.

* * *

Akitsu seemed to have a glow about her just being happy being alone with me. I will admit, it's hard to keep yourself in an innocent cohabitation with your Sekirei. It doesn't help that in Maison Izumo, you want to jump everyone. Even Miya. Jeez, I sound like a horndog but I think even my own Sekirei are a little pent up. I wake up with Yashima sometimes grinding me while she sleeps. Funny enough that Miya walked in it and doesn't do anything about it. It might have to do with the fact that she's out of rooms to separate us. Akitsu and I were walking along minding our business, but in this world shit throws itself in a curveball. However, I didn't expect my Gamer ability to be the cause of it.

* * *

(MBI Headquarters)

Two lone scientists who dabbled in a few fields had just released their creations out into the city of Shinto Taeito and had come to Minaka and Takami to let them know they did it. These scientists were two video gaming junkies, Dr. Briefs and his wife Panchy Briefs. While his wife was no scientist, she was one hell of a programmer.

"So you two are telling me is you two released creatures that can kill people to make things challenging?!" Takami yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, but they are programmed to only attack winged Sekirei and Ashikabis only. Any non-combatant would only be collateral." Panchy said innocently. "And it'll make this all the more like a video game. If they are defeated, they leave prizes."

Minaka was drooling at the entertainment value at this and slammed his hands on his desk.

"I love it!" Minaka said with stars in his eyes. "It's something to make things more interesting!"

"And we made sure that they melt if they are too damaged to fight on, to ensure they can't be traced back to us." Dr. Briefs said with a smile.

"You two are getting a promotion!" Minaka said with a smile.

"But Panchy doesn't even work here!" Takami said. "And this idea is horrible! What if someone dies? What about property damage?"

"One, Panchy's hired now. Two, everyone dies at some point. And three, I own most of the insurance companies. Finally, I'm going with this plan because it's AWESOME!" Minaka said shaking both their hands.

Then Panchy's watch beeped, and she perked a smile.

"It looks like our first swarm has done found us an Ashikabi." Panchy said pulling up her phone to check. "ID'ed as a Ryder Blackthorn. We can watch the fight from the camera bots following the swarm."

"The Phantom Ashikabi?! Get the Discipline Squad and the popcorn! This is going to be hilarious to watch!" Minaka said to him.

Soon enough, the Briefs, Minaka, Tamaki, Natsuo, and the Discipline Squad were all gathered in the theater room to watch.

"My money is on him losing a Sekirei." Natsuo remarked.

"Same here." Karasuba said. "I want to see that prick suffer."

"I put triple your amounts on Ryder winning." Takami said.

"A blowjob from you, Takami, says he'll fail." Dr. Briefs said perversely.

"No, even better, have her blow us all if Ryder loses." Minaka said munching on the popcorn.

Takami would have backed down, but seeing him make a fool of Karasuba put hope in her eyes. She accepted the bet. The camera feed shows them behind Ryder and Akitsu.

"Isn't that the discarded Sekirei?" Karasuba said coldly. "Well she won't be alive for long."

Benitsubasa and Hai'hane were silently rooting for Ryder to pull out a victory.

* * *

(A/N: _Italicized text will be the people back at MBI commentating on the fight, as they were watching from the flying camera._ )

 **[Swarm detected! Dodge to the right!]**

Ryder didn't question it and grabbed Akitsu diving to the right dodge a photon blast which blew up some poor bastard's car.

 _"How the hell did he know?!" Panchy and Karasuba thought._

A text box hastily come up to explain what was a swarm.

 **[Swarms]**

 **Swarms are groups are mooks that you'll encounter within the city that attack Ashikabis and Sekirei. Created by the MBI and your Gamer power as a challenge to make things interesting. Each swarm holds a certain number of waves before a boss battle. MBI caspules and stats gains can be obtained.**

Ryder noticed a flying camera hovering over them, and his first action was to flip it the bird.

 _"I think he knows it's MBI, dear." Panchy said to her husband._

 _"I don't know about that, Panchy." Dr. Briefs responded._

"Minaka, if this is a way to me saying to get me to join you, you can shove it!" Ryder said as the two got up to their way. Surrounding the couple were… nine Sabiamen.

"Sabiamen? **[Observe]** " I said hoping for some information on this.

 **[Sabiamen] Combatant**

 **These are green, humanoid creatures that grow from a planted seed placed in the ground. It seems that this universe has a case of dimensional replicas. MBI has created them splicing samples from the remnants of Kusano's forest growth from earlier. Of course, they are quick yet weak on attack. However, be warned that they became kamikaze if there are no options left. They come in a variety of colors.**

Akitsu and I read this intently and I was glad for this. For one, I can cut loose with these creatures. Secondly, I can stick it to Minaka further.

 _The group were watching ready to be blown away, and Panchy took up the mic to broadcast a message to the two through the flying camera._

 _"Brave Ashikabi, let us see if you handle the swarm." Panchy said sweetly to Ryder thorough the flying camera's speaker._

"Wait, Mrs. Briefs?" Ryder thought confused before coming a realization. "Well that makes senses considering the Sabiamen."

"Bring it!" He said pulled his sword out from his haramaki. "Akitsu, let's give these bastards their money's worth."

 **[Wave 1]**

"Of course, my Master." Akitsu remarked. " **[Rising Ice Wall]**!"

Akitsu's eyes glowed a light blue before spears of ice shot up from the ground sending the pack of Saibaman back. Ryder flipping over the wall and charged after one of them.

"Gieyeeugh!" The vile creature said spewing acid out it's head which split open to do so.

 _"Acid! Finally, I'll wat-SHIT!" Karasuba said as Ryder leaped over it._

"Akitsu, incoming! That's acid!" Ryder warned as he stabbed the offending Sabiamen.

Akitsu reacted quickly backflipping off the wall and even throwing an ice needle to nail another Sabiamen in the head before it could fire off it's own acid.

There were four left. One Sabiamen was glowing purple as it charges a purple sphere of Ki in his hand. After holding their hand behind their head, they threw the sphere after Akitsu.

"Ki?! These assholes have ki!" Ryder shouted getting in front of Akitsu.

He swatted the attack away sending it crashing into the streets causing an explosion. Ryder didn't care for the damage it could cause at the moment because they were in the East.

 _"I'm regretting betting against you, Tamaki." Dr. Briefs said a bit surprised._

 _"Why's that?" Tamaki said smugly._

 _"He knows about ki. And considering he deflected that attack, he could be a martial artist capable of using it." The doctor explained._

 _"That's impossible! Humans can't—" Karasuba barked before Minaka cut her off._

 _"Panchy, give me the mic." Minaka said as she handed it to him._

 _Through the speaker, Minaka spoke to Ryder saying, "So you're a ki user? Interesting. No wonder, you could kick the crap out of Karasuba. Well, this will the game much more interesting."_

* * *

So MBI is aware of ki? I doubt that was because of me. If there is a Sekirei capable of ki, that might explain it. I couldn't believe Dr. Briefs works for MBI and his wife too. This will definitely make things harder and I'd have to up Minato's training (or just rush it). Well seeing that they are well aware, this means I could let loose with my own ki attacks. Focusing myself, I vanish to those MBI turds' surprise. I reappear behind of one the of Saibamen grabbing it by the throat. I was going to throw it into the air and blow it up. Alas, it grabbed me and self-destructed.

* * *

 _Minaka and Dr. Briefs were cheering they won, but they noticed Akitsu had finished off two more of the Saibaman. Karasuba had a rotten feeling Ryder was still alive._

* * *

As the smoke cleared, I walked out of it with minor damage. Akitsu smiled softly at me for being all right, but I was pissed. My jacket was a bit burnt, but not my SekiDex and BlackTab. The worst part was that jacket was custom. Out of my eyes, I fired a red hot beam to blow up the last Sabiamen. A text box flashed across our faces.

 **[Ready yourself! Boss incoming!]**

* * *

 _"The boss is something a bit special, Minaka. The Sabiamen were just mooks." Dr. Briefs remarked._

 _"This boss is built and empowered with just 1/8 of the power of the Sekirei it was based on." Panchy said scarfing down cookies._

 _This got the group's interest and Minaka asked which one. Dr. Briefs called it a surprise._

Ryder readied himself, but he and Akitsu were off-guard for this new opponent. It was an android, but it resembled a familiar Sekirei.

 _"Yume! You built an android based on Yume! Well, I'm adding more money into my bet. Ryder's a dead man!" Karasuba said excitedly putting more money on the table. "Even with 1/8 of her power, she'll crush him!"_

 _Takami was worried and Minaka was getting more and more excited. If only they had known that Ryder had fought with Miya gaining more strength than before._

" **[Observe]** " Ryder stated.

 **[Metal Yume] Boss**

 **This metal horror is a replica of the Sekirei #08, Yume, one of the most powerful Sekirei besides the legendary #01. It's body fine-tuned for combat, it's swordsmanship is an exact replica of Yume's fighting style. It only is 1/8 of her power, so it won't be too hard….right?**

* * *

Well, shit. Yume made Karasuba a walk in the park. Even though this thing is only 1/8th equal to the real Yume, I can't take it lightly. It looked the same as Yume, but had a constant dark glow, red eyes, and metallic lining going down her face. It carried a sword as well. Now unlike most of the swarm enemies created, this one has a more advanced A.I. than others.

"One on one….which of you will fight me?" It said in a garbled voice.

"I'll do it." I said before turning to Akitsu. "You've seen what I can do, let me take care of this."

Akitsu nodded and I handed her jacket which still have the SekiDex attached to it. I had no intention of letting Metal Yume get her hands on it or Akitsu.

"Show me your power. Or you shall fall to me. I represent your struggle, and shall become your demise, the conqueror of all." Metal Yume readying to throw down.

* * *

Ryder was silent and let his sword do the talking. In their clashes, Ryder found himself easily able to keep up with Metal Yume. That didn't mean he was winning the fight. Metal Yume, for one thing, was vicious and unrelenting in her strikes. In the span of five minutes, Ryder was bleeding from several slash wounds. Ryder wasn't tiring yet, but he knew he couldn't go on forever with this thing.

"At your rate, you will bleed to death if you do seek medical attention. Give up!" Metal Yume said to him.

Ryder merely give a smirk and a middle finger to Metal and to the camera.

"No, I won't. I won't lose this game as long as Minaka bets against me!" He said rising my sword into the air. "I could bet my life on it."

Ryder vanished once again and Metal Yume was trying her hardest to detect him with her radar.

"Behind you." Ryder said quietly.

Before Metal Yume could lay a strike, a sword was thrusted through the robot's chest severely damaging it. Metal Yume immediately sent a copy of it's A.I. back to MBI as Ryder backed off stabbing his sword on the ground.

Ryder brings his fists down and charges two blue energy spheres with the streaks of electricity. Then, he spreads his arms out at his sides.

"Hey Minaka, I won't leave any piece of your robot for you! Electron Buster!" Ryder said before bringing his arms forward to fire the energy spheres in the form of a large energy wave after Metal Yume.

Metal Yume was completely inceriated by the attack leading to a dancing Takami going on about how he won the fight. Ryder turned to the flying camera and shot down with a finger blast before Akitsu crushed it under her foot cutting MBI's eye in the sky for now.

However, Dr. Briefs and Panchy were not upset over that, but they were overjoyed. Dr. Briefs and Minaka (with a bit of reluctance) accepted defeat and handed Takami the winnings. Karasuba unwillingly did so as well.

"We'll be able to create new swarms by the beginning of the second stage. And we'll rebuild Metal Yume, she will definitely want a rematch." Dr. Briefs remarked.

"Excellent." Minaka said with his shit-eating grin. "I'll have the cleanup crew fix any property damage."

"I'll make sure to make new mooks to make things a challenge. I'll go get my all of RPG games to start working on new enemies. After I eat my sweets, drink my Heatap, and spend a good ten minutes spanking my husband's monkey." Panchy said cheerfully dragging her husband away.

"After seeing that fight, I think I can forgive him for humiliating me." Karasuba said with a smirk. "I'll kill him though…soon."

Takami had plans to prepare a vacation after this mess of a game was over, but not before slipping Benitsubasa cash for herself and Hai'hane under Karasuba's nose.

* * *

 **[Swarm Defeated!]**

 **Saibamen: 6 defeated**

 **Boss – Metal Yume 1 – Defeated!**

 **Reward: 2x Mini MBI Caspule, Yume MBI Caspule**

I had to admit that the swarm battle was kind of fun, but I did wish I was more prepared for it. My wounds healed up and I had my BlackTab fix up my clothes. The text box told of my rewards, and so I opened them up.

In one of the mini caspules was two SPD Rings, but in the other mini caspule.

 **[Mini MBI Caspule]**

 **Hands – P-STR Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)**

 **Ring**

 **Durability: 65/65**

 **P-STR: +15**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Makes it easier to increase END while training.**

 *** Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.**

 **Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, physical strength.**

 **Hands – Balance Ring (Lite Ring) (Uncommon)**

 **Ring**

 **Durability: 70/70**

 **S – ATK: +20**

 **S – DEF: +20**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Makes it easier to increase P-STR while training.**

 *** Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.**

 *** If S-ATK and S-DEF equate to the same number, +50 bonus to LUK**

 **Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. However, these rings are meld with two elements. Two power booster of attack and defense to create a balance.**

 **Hands – BON Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)**

 **Ring**

 **Durability: 65/65**

 **BON: +15**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Encourages strong bonds**

 *** Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.**

 **Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. In this case, the ring is imbued with the developing bond between an Ashikabi and Sekirei.**

 **[Yume MBI Capsule]**

 **Hands – BON Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)**

 **Ring**

 **Durability: 65/65**

 **BON: +15**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Encourages strong bonds**

 *** Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.**

 **Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. In this case, the ring is imbued with the developing bond between an Ashikabi and Sekirei.**

 **Face – Dancer's Veil (Facemask) (Rare)** ((A/N: For reference to how this looks, do look up Final Fantasy Record Keeper armor/Hats – Mystery Veil))

 **Facemask**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **S – DEF : +25**

 **SPD : + 10**

 **DEX : + 15**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Allows the user access to a Dance-like fighting style.**

 *** Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.**

 *** Can boost confidence in movement**

 **Description: This veil is typically worn by dancers, but not just regular dancers. Dance battlers, and while they hid their faces, they'd show off the curves with their dance-like fighting style. They were rumored to have scattered away from the Middle East. I guess they were sick of the men there…who knows?**

What a haul! But once again, I didn't have really a need for most of them. At best, I can take the P-STR Ring and give it to Shi. The BON Rings, I don't need at all because I can build that on my own. Maybe I'll give it to Seo. As for the veil, Uzume. Speaking of Uzume, Akitsu and I arrived at the hospital without incident. Chiho is of course happy to see us.

"Where are the others?" Chiho asked curiously.

"Home training their skills." I say calmly. "Akitsu wanted to come with to ensure I was safe."

Then, Uzume came in to see Chiho with the pastries in hand surprised to see us here as well.

"Ryder, Akitsu, thanks for coming to see Chiho." Uzume said with a light smile.

"Sure, but excuse me for one second." I said leaving the room.

I go for the nearest bathroom and got to my BlackTab. I asked the A.I. to scan for any hidden cameras or anything in Chiho's room. Thankfully, there wasn't. Then I asked for a scan if Higa or any of his cronies were even there. To my relief, they were not. I didn't care where they were, but I was going to use this to my edge. I returned to Chiho's room.

"Well Chiho, I do have something you to give to Uzume. But what? I need Uzume to trust me and keep this secret. What happens there, stays." I said with the upmost seriousness.

"All right, what's so important?" Uzume said crossing her arms.

" **[Invite Chiho to Party]** " I said.

A text box popped in front of Chiho, but it scared Uzume.

"A Gamer ability, how interesting." Chiho said hitting 'yes'. "I've have to spend my name reading fanfiction while I'm in here. Most of them I read are gamer fics."

"How meta." I admitted. "I actually do read some myself. Ever read Naruto: The Gamer Files and Naruto: The Game of Life?"

"Jeez, those are old. How about Gamer Trainer?" She asked me.

"Never heard of it." I remarked.

"Well do check it out. Now... **[Status]** " Chiho said wanting to see her status.

 **Name: Chiho Hidaka**

 **Class: Ashikabi**

 **Title(s): -None-**

 **Age: 18**

 **HP: 3000/3000**

 **STR: 5**

 **SPD: 5**

 **INT: 20**

 **DEF: 5**

 **LUK: -15**

 **Chiho Hidaka is a former heiress to a pair of doctors trying to cure incurable diseases. Well, they died and she's got an incurable virus that completely screwed her out of her freedom and her money. Barely clinging to life, she brightens the lives of those around her.**

 **Chiho's Perks**

 **\- Ill Girl – You're quite ill which completely ruins any chance you increasing your stats. Despite this, it's easy to build relationships with others.**

 **\- Kindhearted – Your kindness can melt even the hardest of hearts…most of the time. (Easier to build relationships with others)**

 **\- Happy Despite the Raining Shit – Your luck sucks, but you're still smiling. Despite your luck being in negative numbers, it's negated due to your BON with your Sekirei. (So, in layman terms, your luck is 0.)**

 **\- Covert Pervert – You do have perverted tendencies, but you are able to keep them well-hidden. Women (and some men) won't notice your perving gaze.**

"Ok, those barely qualify to be perks except the luck one. That's kind of cool." I admitted.

"Well I did except this." She admitted sheepishly.

"I'm actually more surprised that "some men" were in your Covert entry." I admitted.

That was a bit of a slip-up. Uzume give me a glare and Akitsu could feel the tension.

 **[Your luck holds out, no loss in reputation!]**

"Well you so bring rather attractive people here and you're not so bad yourself." She admitted.

I had to admit, I never expected that. However, I didn't know if getting called attractive by someone who by all means swings the other way is a good thing. However, she then asked if I had any more of the Black Lagoon series.

"Despite the dark tone, it is such an enjoyable read." She said. "But I'm dying to do what's next after the Terminator Maid."

"You really shouldn't say "dying"." Uzume and I wound up saying at the same time.

"Oh please, death isn't something I fear. What I fear is not using the time I have to do something meaningful." Chiho said calmly.

Well…she had a point. Using my BlackTab, I spawned the book straight into my inventory under their noses. Pulling it out of my inventory, I hand it to her.

"I warn you. This one is quite dark." I said remembering the twins. "Consider this the darkest this series could get."

"I'll take your word for it." She said.

That's when I said my goodbyes to her, but not before I give her the veil to equip on Uzume. Strangely, it turned white and looked more a mask a ninja would use. Akitsu and I were on our way out of the hospital. That's when Uzume confronted us.

"Thanks with helping keeping her company, Ryder. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. With Higa, it's…" She said before cuts herself off.

"It's ok." I said with a smirk. "I'll see you at home."

Akitsu and I leave without incident, but I did wonder where Higa was. But no time to brood on that, but I had time to use my BlackTab to scramble the security camera footage. By the time, he realizes it, it'll be too late. Soon enough, it gets dark and we return to Maison Izumo. I end up with a text box that I missed. The boost from Miya's training went up a little, and Kusano gained a whopping 200 on her WIS from reading books on botany.

 **[Your Sekirei (except Akitsu) survived Miya's grueling training once again! +7 STR, +12 SPD, +7 END, +12 DEX ,+7 WIS]**

I had hurriedly ate my dinner and went up into my room to be alone. Getting on my laptop, I want to get started quickly on finishing the plan. For one thing, the second stage is coming. I did say I wanted "Strangled by the Eight Powers" done by the time the second stage, but nothing hurts getting it done early. But then I realized something….Karasuba is coming here tomorrow.

" _Well shit."_ I said in frustration.

I was going to have stop work to plan on how to deal with tomorrow.

* * *

With Ryker worried about the impending doom, his plan to work nonstop was screwed. Speaking of screwed, what of Yukari and Shiina? Well she winged him, but one thing led to another. The two were drenched in sweat and naked on Yukari's bed with used condoms littered on her bed.

"Shiina…you were amazing." Yukari said between heavy breaths.

"I could say the same. But I think we spent the whole afternoon with each other." Shiina said sheepishly.

"Eh…we'll start looking for Kusano tomorrow. I'm exhausted from the baseball bat between your legs." Yukari said amping up the air conditioner.

"I suppose so. We're in no state to go out now." Shiina said with a yawn. "But do you have the energy for just one round?"

"Shiina, I don't really like going to the store for more condoms." Yukari whined.

"There's other options." Shiina suggested perking curiousity out of Yukari.

What they ended up doing is up to your imagination. Elsewhere, Hayato Mikogami was preparing for sex with one of his Sekirei. However, he had no idea she was defeated. Mutsu would enter his room to see Mikogami in a bathrobe on his heart bed covered in rose petals. He even had a rose in his mouth. Mutsu wished he could unsee that.

"Mutsu, where's Mitsuha?" Mikogami asked. "I pine for her tonight."

"She's been defeated…" Mutsu remarked.

Mikogami nearly choked on his rose scrambling to his feet.

"No…I loved that blonde angel! Who defeated her?!" Mikogami said with tears in his eyes.

"That's a bit of an iffy story. Karasuba was going to kill her, but someone knocked her out and killed Mitsuha before she could." Mutsu said with a sigh. "The Shadow Ashikabi took responsibility."

"That black bastard!" Mikogami said punching the wall.

"Isn't that a little insensitive?" Mutsu asked.

"Don't give me that PC crap, Mutsu." Mikogami said bitterly. "I want him dead and his Sekirei defeated."

"I might have an idea of where he might be, because he's been seen around in the East and North of the city." Mutsu said. "But is perusing him really a good idea? He's fought Karasuba once and made a monkey out of her again."

"He's just been lucky. You would slaughter him in a fight. However, I do need to locate the asshole. We'll do that tomorrow." Mikogami said.

"You could sleep with Mitsuki. They were twins." Mutsu offered.

"Are you mad?! The woman's a dominatrix. Last time, I couldn't feel my legs!" Mikogami said. "And even worse, that douche has that cutie Akitsu."

 _With Hayato now Ryder's enemy, Ryder has no idea how he tore up canon further. How will be able to deal with this mess? What of MBI, will the new swarms thin out the competition? What about Aaron and Krurse? What of the fates of the new players in this twisted game? Only time can tell, next time on Sekirei Blackthorned : Adjustment Arc!_

* * *

 **(A/N: Yes, there are new players to the party. Their stats will be shown here as well. And as for the twin's stats, they were pre-planned to be pretty even because they were one person, with the exception of one stat. In this case, Hikari is a tad stronger physically, but Hibiki is a tad faster. Edit 12/22/16 - Fixed up the wordings and spelling)**

* * *

 **-Status of the Players-**

 **Ryder Blackthorn**

Name: Ryder Vega Blackthorn

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi of the Northwest

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: 125

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge.

 **Ryder's Perks:**

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- Shadow Ashikabi – You are feared by other Ashikabi due to your inhuman feats and fearlessness. This makes it harder to make friendships with other Ashikabi (except Minato, Chiho, Seo)

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.

 **Ryder's Reputation:**

-Organizations-

MBI – Hated – 2500/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals-

Takami Sahashi – Friendly – 6500/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Minaka Horito – Warring – 0/9000

Miya Asama – Well Liked – 7950/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Honored – 8210/9000

Karasuba – Warring – (-500)/9000

Benitsubasa – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Hai'hane – Friendly – 6000/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6000/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato - Warring - 1000/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

* * *

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 187 (+150)

S – ATK – 220

SPD – 192

S – DEF – 170

END – 217

LUK – 135

DEX – 192

BON – 410

WIS – 217

INT – 105

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats : * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

-x-

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 220 (+180)

S – ATK – 320 (+180)

SPD – 220 (+180)

S – DEF – 220 (+180)

END – 275 (+180)

LUK – 0 (+180)

DEX – 330 (+180)

BON – (Thanks to complete the hidden quest, while she is not winged, her BON counts) 1800

WIS – 375

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Body - Sash of Souls (Special Booster) (EPIC)

Can be worn on multiple parts of the body.

Durability: 120/120

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: All stats (except WIS, INT, and BON) increase by BON divided by 10.

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: It's a sash made of the finest silk and handcrafted with love and passion. This sash is imbued with an aura like when a Sekirei emerges for the first time. This sash is a great gift to show you care.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

-x-

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 152

S – ATK – 230

SPD – 212

S – DEF – 195 (added +25 from Equipped Item)

END – 197

LUK – 125

DEX – 242

BON – 350

WIS - 217

INT – 106

Shi's Equipped Items:

 **Body - Kanpō no yukata (Miya's Training Yukata) (RARE)**

 **Full Body Armor**

 **Durability: 70/70**

 **Defense: +25**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Will increase rapport with Miya Asama**

 *** 25% boost to attacks that require a blade.**

 *** Reduces damage from bladed strikes by 25%**

 *** Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.**

 **Description: One of the many yukatas worn by Miya Asama. Unlike her casual ones, these are armored interwoven with lightweight silk. Miya Asama usually wears them to train in her swordsmanship. Wearing it will make you feel like the top of the class!**

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Name: Minato Sahashi

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Ashikabi of the Northeast

Age: 19

HP: 12100/12100

STR: 11

SPD: 11

INT: 38

DEF: 11

LUK: 18

Minato Sahashi is a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery.

 **Minato's Perks**

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

\- Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.

 **Minato's Reputation:**

 **\- Organizations**

MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000

 **-Individuals**

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 3600/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000

Uzume – Friendly – 6200/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hayato Mikogami - 4000/9000 – Unfriendly

 **Minato's Sekirei** –

 ** _Musubi (No.88)_**

P – STR – 362

S – ATK – 150

SPD – 332

S – DEF – 250

END – 412

LUK – 500

DEX – 382

BON – 700

WIS – 122

INT – 88

 **Musubi's Equipment:**

Arms – Bracelets of Flames (Flame+ Booster) (Uncommon)

Bracer (Elemental)

Durability: 50/50

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: Adds 'Fire' elements into normal attacks.

20% less damage from Fire attacks.

Description: These red bracelets are imbued with the flames of Homura, the Sekirei of Fire. While they don't burn as brightly, they still pack a punch. They don't boost stats, but they left add Fire damage to your regular attacks! Flame on!

Requirements: Must not be an elemental Sekirei and must be worn on the arms only.

-x-

 ** _Kusano (No. 108)_**

P – STR – 50

S – ATK – 500

SPD – 100

S – DEF – 100

END – 175

LUK – 300

DEX – 95

BON – 1000

WIS – 250

INT – 120

-x-

 ** _Matsu (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 130.4

S – ATK – 450

SPD – 287.4

S – DEF – 175

END – 1020.4

LUK – 20000 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 157.4

BON – 800

WIS – 1012

INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)

-x-

 ** _Tsukiumi (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 137 (Unless she gets an item, she won't catch up to Musubi)

S – ATK – 300

SPD – 122 (+15) (Even with that ring, she's still the slowest of the bunch only Kusano behind her)

S – DEF – 450

END – 152

LUK – 1000 (Single numbers are naturally lucky!)

DEX – 149

BON – 700 (She loves her husband dearly. ^w^)

WIS – 127 (Ironically, she's barely smarter than Musubi in combat.)

INT – 102

 **Tsukiumi's Equipment:**

Hands – SPD Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

Speed: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Makes it easier to increase DEX while training.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on. (Tsukimi's sapphire)

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, speed.

* * *

 **Seo Kaoru**

Name: Seo Kaoru

Class: Matsrou Ashikabi

Title(s): -None-

Age: 25

HP: 20000/20000

STR: 35

SPD: 20

INT: 35

DEF: 30

LUK: 5

Seo Kaoru is a freelancer, willing to work if you pay him a good deal. A man of many skills, he hides a caring side that he'd only show to his Sekirei. He suffers from rotten luck, however.

Seo's Perks

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Matsrou Power - This power given to you by Takehito allow you to disable a Sekirei's powers by a single touch.

\- Rotten Luck - Your luck sucks, -50% to all LUK gains. (Unlike most perks, this one can be changed over time.)

 **Seo's Sekirei** :

 ** _Hikari (No. 12)_**

P – STR – 275 (Buxom power!)

S – ATK – 295

SPD – 250

S – DEF – 250

END – 250

LUK – 85 (This is what's saving Seo from complete shit luck!)

DEX – 250

BON – 700 (Despite the bickering, they do ardently love and appreciate him.)

WIS – 250

INT – 110

-x-

 ** _Hibiki (No. 13)_**

P – STR – 250

S – ATK – 295

SPD – 275 (She's able to move swifter thanks to her body type.)

S – DEF – 250

END – 250

LUK – 85

DEX – 250

BON – 700 (Being the calm one, she's less likely to zap him. Helps she's a bit of a covert pervert.)

WIS – 250

INT – 110

* * *

 **Hidaka Chiho**

Name: Chiho Hidaka

Class: Ashikabi

Title(s): -None-

Age: 18

HP: 3000/3000

STR: 5

SPD: 5

INT: 20

DEF: 5

LUK: -15

Chiho Hidaka is a former heiress to a pair of doctors trying to cure incurable diseases. Well, they died and she's got an incurable virus that completely screwed her out of her freedom and her money. Barely clinging to life, she brightens the lives of those around her.

 **Chiho's Perks:**

\- Ill Girl – You're quite ill which completely ruins any chance you increasing your stats. Despite this, it's easy to build relationships with others.

\- Kindhearted – Your kindness can melt even the hardest of hearts…most of the time. (Easier to build relationships with others)

\- Happy Despite the Raining Shit – Your luck sucks, but you're still smiling. Despite your luck being in negative numbers, it's negated due to your BON with your Sekirei. (So, in layman terms, but your luck is 0.)

\- Covert Pervert – You do have perverted tendencies, but you are able to keep them well-hidden. Women (and some men) won't notice your perving gaze.

 **Chiho's Sekirei:**

 ** _Uzume (No. 10)_**

P – STR – 300

S – ATK – 500

SPD – 320 (+10)

S – DEF – 700 (+25)

END – 450

LUK – 250

DEX – 500

BON – 700 (Being the calm one, she's less likely to zap him. Helps she's a bit of a covert pervert.)

WIS – 250

INT – 110

 **Uzume's Equipment:**

Face – Dancer's Veil (Facemask) (Rare) ((A/N: For reference to how this looks, do look up Final Fantasy Record Keeper armor/Hats – Mystery Veil))

Facemask

Durability: 100/100

S – DEF : +25

SPD : + 10

DEX : + 15

Bonus Stats:

* Allows the user access to a Dance-like fighting style.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Can boost confidence in movement

Description: This veil is typically worn by dancers, but not just regular dancers. Dance battlers, and while they hid their faces, they'd show off the curves with their dance-like fighting style. They were rumored to have scattered away from the Middle East. I guess they were sick of the men there…who knows?

* * *

(A/N: Yes, other characters from other anime do show up. It's a bit of my style, plus it's a side effect of reality warping at times. Mostly for 10th level warpers. Either way, do let me know what you think of the stats. It might be a while before I return to the next one of Sekirei Blackthorned. This one did take three days to make. Continue to comment, favorite, and follow. Let's keep hoping for a trope page! Oh, and only Minato and Ryder will get Reputation stats. Sorry.)


	12. Episode 10: The Black Sekirei Cometh

**(Just read the disclaimer from Chapter 7, it still applies. Like, favorite, and review. Help to support this fanfic to get it recommended on TVTropes or even get it a trope page. Your view alone is a big help! Oh, and Gamer of Year belongs to its owner.)**

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **(Season 3 Finale) Adjustment Arc – Episode 10: The Black Sekirei Cometh**

* * *

(A/N: **So, here's Season 1 Episode 7.** A bit of a rule change, I'm going to quickly deal with Yukari and Shiina. We hit 10k views, and I want to thank everyone for it.)

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

It was an early morning for Yukari and Shiina as the pair were just walking out a café before going out hunt for Kusano. Only for a Sekirei hopped up on unknown substance to attack Yukari, but too bad for that Sekirei that Shiina defeated her.

"Whew, that was close." Yukari said wiping sweat off her forehead.

"I can't believe she actually tried to kill you for no reason." Shiina said watching MBI cart away Sekirei #19 Ikki.

"She screamed something about Kakazaki…but at least we got a win." Yukari said with a smile. "So, you want to celebrate?"

"After we look for Kusano." Shiina said. "I'll wreck your body as your body as apart of training." Shiina said with a smirk as the two headed out the street hand in hand.

* * *

Shit! Shit! Shit! Karasuba's coming here today, and I had no intention of being here. It was early in the morning, and I was pacing the roof in thought. I had to do something about her, and then a text box came up.

 **[You face a choice! You can interfere with this canon to prevent her coming or you can simply let it happen. Whatever you choose, determines your quest and reward. A warning to you that messing with canon could have consequences in the long run.]**

"If that's the case, I'm going with letting it happen." I thought as the text box vanished.

 **["Canon" Path accepted! Introducing quest!]**

* * *

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Spend the Day with Miya.: Since you're on the canon path, you could go shopping with Miya. Who knows what could happen? Maybe you find gain some bonuses! Survive the trip!**

 **Quest Requirements: You can only take one Sekirei from your party with you.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Mystery Prize, Relationship with Miya jumps to Honored, BON is doubled with the Sekirei you go with plus +10 to all stats (expect BON, WIS, and INT)**

 **Quest Failure: Relationship with Miya is stagnant for a few days or a fate worse than death.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Keep your remaining Sekirei with Matsu when Karasuba comes.**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: Item Booster Exclusive to the Sekirei that goes with you, +10 LUK, Spoils from -hidden objective-**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

Ok. I actually looked over that quest carefully because I had a rotten feeling about that. Miya just went to shop, so what the hell justified giving me a relationship boost and a booster? I accepted this, but for one thing, I was going prepared. I went out into my room to put on some clothes. An aqua blue zipped up hoodie, faded jeans, and regular hi-top sneakers. Using the BlackTab, I modified the fabric on the hoodie to make it a lot more durable. I wrapped the pale blue haramaki around my waist to tuck Dragon Soul in. Something was up, and I was going to be prepared for it. I stored by laptop in my **[Inventory]** for safety measures. Armed and ready, I go downstairs for breakfast. I hadn't noticed Miya wasn't downstairs being lost in thoughts, or Minato got a quest of his own.

* * *

 **[Quest Alert!]* This quest can be taken again if failed**

 **Training to the Next Level: You need to fully master Ki control in order to fully realize your power. A stepping stone to the path of badassery.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: All stats (except INT) double, Skills to use basic ki attacks, Mastery Prize**

 **Quest Failure: Difficultly using ki in the future**

 **Bonus Objectives: -Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: Special Mystery Prize**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

Minato eyed this quest as he ate breakfast because he knew it would be no easy trial. He knew the way, but still unsure. Nevertheless, he swallowed his tea and accepted the quest. He had work to do. Miya was upstairs trying to sort out her own thoughts.

"Ryker, you seem to be on my mind more than I like." Miya thought to herself.

Miya just didn't have all her cards when he came to him. Minato was an open book, but Ryker was an index card. She couldn't read the guy and that scared her. And the implication she could be attracted to him was a feeling Miya didn't know how to put together. She knew she had to not show weakness around him at least.

"Well I could go out to shop." Miya remarked going to her closet. "We do need groceries."

It seemed fate was messing with her, because she found most of her yukatas dirty. Miya had completely forgot to do laundry completely thanks to being lost in her thoughts lately. Miya scoured for something until she found one of the packages that Waterflower Apparel sent her. Her face looked a tad nervous. The store, or at least Lily, had sent her packages of clothing samplings. This one in Miya's hands was a chenogasm which would not be so bad. But it was a tight fitting one, the kind you wore to show off your body shape. Miya knew it was either this or the even tighter alethic wear.

"Well…shit." Miya said to herself.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and began to put it on.

* * *

I had made a decision on which Sekirei to take with me. I selected Shi. Why? Well Yashima's BON rose to 500 due to some first Sekirei bonus, and Akitsu had me yesterday. Plus, Shi had the lowest BON and I did want that higher. Besides, Shi really does need to break out her shell. Lately, she's been eerily reminding me of Hinata especially when she started growing stranding of the same shade of blue hair. So I asked Shi to spend the day and she agreed. That's when Miya came down and everything stopped. Minato spat out his tea, Kagari's eyes bugged, and Uzume's jaw crashed on the table.

"Wow. Miya, you look so pretty!" Kusano said sweetly.

Miya was in a chesogasm….a tight one. Think of the one Boa Hancock wore in Marineford except there's a hole cut for cleavage. Miya even had make up. I was lost for words, but Matsu wasn't.

"Holy shit, Miya! You look so sexy!" Matsu said with stars in her eyes.

Kagari got up holding his (her) crotch and ran for the shower, presumably for a cold shower. Minato went out the yard screaming about training.

"Thanks, but I'm just out clothes to wear…" Miya said nervously. "I'm just going to do some shopping."

"Mind if Shi and I join you?" I asked.

"Sure…why not?" Miya said.

I swear I see her twitch a little as the three of us leave. I try my absolute hardest not to stare at Miya, but it's hard not to.

* * *

Over at MBI Headquarters, Panchy and Dr. Briefs were monitoring the swarms. Seo had been hit with one, but the boss wasn't Metal Yumi. Metal Yumi specifically wanted Ryder, and took her swarm to hunt for him. Minaka came in with a tub of popcorn asking the pair of the status of the swarms.

"So far, we have two swarms engaging opponents. But our third one is avoiding Ashikabi seeming to be looking for someone." Panchy said.

"Which swarm is that one?" Takami asked coming in with Karasuba in tow.

"Metal Yumi's group and it seems it's about to engage an Ashikabi!" Dr. Briefs said excitedly.

"Quick, to the viewing room! I'll get the popcorn!" Minaka said rushing out the room.

Takami hoped to high heaven that Minato wasn't the victim. She wanted her boy to grow to do great things and not be apart of this savage time. Her daughter is putting her college on the side having to take part in this.

* * *

Things were normal as Miya, Shi, and I walked the streets of the Central Sector of Shinto Taieto. This area was where the north, south, east, and west sectors meet and it was mostly free of Ashikabi and Sekirei. At the moment, I was kindly trying not to stare at the jiggling behind that belonged to Miya. I turn my gaze to Shi, and now I feel like a pervert for even that. At least, I was doing a better job than the others. Guys (and some girls) had jaws hanging, nosebleeds, drool, and/or walked into stuff seeing her. Miya looked like she wanted to hide.

"Damn it, I wish something would happen!" I said in my thoughts.

Well, I should be careful what I wish for.

* * *

 _(A/N: Once again, italicized text will be the people back at MBI commentating on the fight, as they were watching from the flying camera.)_

 **[Swarm detected! Your wish was granted!]**

 **[Wave 1]**

Ryder swore this gamer thing was insulting him, but he turned to see…snake women in qipaos. They looked familiar, but Ryder could not remember exactly why. Then, he used **[Observe]** on them.

 **[Snake Attendants] Combatant**

 **These are serpent women that once served the Princess Snake in one universe, until it was blown up. Now how they ended up working for MBI is another story. Either way, they have all the abilities of the Princess Snake except for the snake transformation. They tend to use either knives, swords, or machine guns.**

"Machine guns?!" Shi and Ryder said in shock.

There were thirteen of them surrounding the trio with the flying cameras looking down on them.

 _"Oh shit, it's Miya!" Karasuba said excitedly munching on popcorn. "What the hell is she wearing?!"_

 _"I swore that was some hooker." Minaka said before getting a punch in the solider from Takami._

"Well, Sabiamen last time, and Snake people today. You people just love to rip off Dragon Ball Z. What, no originality? Or at least rip from other anime?" Ryder said flipping off the cameras.

"Ryder, what's going on?" Miya said serious in tone as Shi raised her arm blades.

Ryder explained to Miya what swarms were minus the gaming aspect of it. Miya had a feeling he was leaving something out, but his LUK saved him.

"Well just peachy. First, I'm stuck with this outfit. Second, Minaka's watching those cameras and probably taking photos to laugh at. Lastly, I don't have a sword on me to slice those snakes!" Miya fumed.

Ryder give her Dragon Soul insisting she use it, and said, "If it makes you feel better, I think you look great in it."

He charged off to take three of them on by himself telling Shi that she could take on as much as he can. Miya slashed away, but Shi was completely terrified.

 _"That Sekirei looks like she'll piss herself!" Karasuba said between laughter. "I don't feel bad watching her die though."_

 _Takami, Benitsubasa, and Hai'hane had a bit of sympathy for Shi silently hoping she'd get out of this jam alive._

One snake attendant extended her arm to grab Shi's leg, and Shi went from meek to warrior. Shi's arm claws burst into flames as she began slashing her way through the horde of snake women.

 _"Well, that's some surprise! She's got some fight in her after all." Karasuba said._

Ryder had to clash in hand to hand with two snake woman having to enduring blows. With his fist glowing with ki, he rapidly moved behind her. Before the snake woman could react, a fierce blow pierced through her stomach to fire a ki blast into the body of another.

"Miya? You doing all right?" He asked getting the blood off his hoodie.

Miya had just finished slice her seventh snake woman in pieces and said he was fine. Shi was through her fourth and last one.

"Master, I've killed at least four of them!" Shi yelled to him.

"That's great, Shi. There's a warrior in you." Ryder said with a smile.

Shi beamed and she and Ryder were greeted with a text box.

 **[Shi's EQUIP has lost her durability, bonus boost lost.]**

"Just great." Ryder said. "But at least, your stats are fine."

* * *

 **[Wave 1 defeated!]**

 **Snake Attendants: 13 defeated**

 **Reward: 5x Mini MBI Caspule**

I hastily picked up the spoils, and wondering what's next. Shi was panting, but was ready to fight with me. A text box flashed up.

 **[Incoming! Mini-Boss coming!]**

Mini-boss?! I spat on the ground ready to fight. In entered, three new opponents. Two snake attendants who looked a tad tougher than the regular mooks we just fought and Princess Snake herself.

" **[Observe]** " I said instantly.

The redhead attendant first.

 **[Nina, the Snake Elite] Combatant**

 **Nina is Princess Snake's top guard in her group. She's the head of Funi sector. Her specialty is making her skin hard as stone giving her amplified defense. She spits acid, but it's not very strong.**

Next, the blonde attendant.

 **[Keely, the Snake Elite] Combatant**

 **Keely is the head of Ocean sector which is a group of snake attendant specializing in water attacks. She can manipulate the water vapor in the air into solid water.**

And lastly, Princess Snake.

 **[Princess Snake] Mini-Boss Combatant**

 **Princess Snake is the former Snake Goddess from Other World. She's stuck in her "human" form, but she's kind of…deadly. Despite being princess, her power kind of blows. She breathes fire…so there's that.**

Well, Princess Snake shouldn't be much of a threat.

"Shi, take on Princess Snake!" I said cracking my knuckles. "Keely's mine!"

"Right." Shi said before letting her arm claws glow with plasma. "I'll make you proud."

"You already have, Shi. Despite your shyness, you fought on. I couldn't be anymore prouder." I said before turning to Miya. "Miya, can you take on Nina?"

"Sure. I can take this snake." Miya remarked.

* * *

 _(A/N: Once again, italicized text will be the people back at MBI commentating on the fight, as they were watching from the flying camera.)_

-Miya vs Nina-

Nina fired off her acid which got Miya square on her chest. Of course, the acid didn't burn her skin, but it burned her cleavage window wider. The top half of that chenogasm was melting much to Minaka's pleasure. Ryder immediately took off his jacket and threw it to Miya.

"No need for that perverted prick to see." Ryder said before flipping off the camera. "Don't worry, it's laced to resist."

 _"Damn you, Ryder!" Minaka said wanting to see the orbs of Miya._

 _With that gesture, he had impressed Takami and Benitsubasa. Karasuba groaned disgusted at his kidness._

A text box flashed up in front of Ryder.

 **[You did the right thing instead of being a pervert! +20 REP with Miya Asama, Relationship with Takami jumps to Well Liked, and Relationship with Benitsubasa jumps to Honored]**

"Awesome. Maybe, it's a bonus objective." Ryder thought.

Miya looked at Nina and tighten her grip on her sword. She glared at Nina telling her she wasn't going to live long.

"You think you can talk down to an elite like me, bitch!" Nina said with arrogance. "You…urghk!"

Miya had impaled her through the chest and began slashing swiftly several times before pulling away. Nina fell apart in chunks before fading in a light blue light.

"I hate arrogance." Miya said plainly.

-Ryder vs Keely-

"My turn." Ryder said as Keely let loose torrents of water after him.

Ryder smiled before letting loose an electrical attack which fried Keely in seconds. Ryder was glad he discovered his electrical tangent.

-Shi vs Princess Snake-

Shi had been in clash with Princess Snake since the other two fight, and Shi was winning the fight so far. Princess Snake grabbed her arm claws and delivered a rising kick to Shi's jaw. Shi sliced Princess Snake's qipao in two, and the both were in tattered clothes.

"I won't lose. Master is counting on me!" Shi said with her claws burning with fire. " **[Burning Slash Dash!]** "

Shi started by attacking with a powerful kick to Princess Snake's stomach. With the connecting kick, Shi unleashes a series of slashing and kicking attacks. This burned Princess Snake into a complete crisp.

 **[Mini-bosses defeated!]**

 **Mini Bosses defeated**

 **Reward: Special MBI Capsule**

* * *

I was proud of Shi being able to take on a Mini-Boss on her own, and I was happy to see her grow.

 **[Incoming! Boss fight!]**

I was suspecting Metal Yumi, but to my surprise, that was cancelled. The text box said that Metal Yumi was backing off, which was weird. I'd question it, but saves me the fight.

 **[Swarm Defeated!]**

 **Snake Attendants: 13 defeated**

 **Mini Bosses defeated**

 **Boss fled!**

 **Well done!**

 **Reward: Spoils of war**

I saw Metal Yumi gaze at me before fleeing, and I blasted the cameras. I got another text box with good news.

 **[Hidden objective completed!]**

I collected the mini-capsules and the special capsule to store in my **[Inventory]**. I had to get Shi new clothes, but Miya oddly insisted she'd hang on to my hoodie. I found it odd, but I don't question it. Shopping was eventful, but Shi was a tad jittery. Shopping was over a couple of hours and I was happy for the peace.

* * *

Karasuba had come to Maison Izumo to visit Musubi and to look for Ryder's Sekirei. Sadly, she found none of Ryder's Sekirei, but only Minato in deep meditation. Karasuba left Maison Izumo only to run to Miya, Ryder, and Shi.

"Look who it is." Karasuba said.

"You. I specifically told you never to come here." Miya said holding her basket of fruit.

"You yourself. I just came to see an old friend and you. How's life treating? I saw your scuffle with our swarm and I came to say I'm sorry for getting you involved. Minaka sends his regards." Karasuba said with a smile.

She walked past Miya, but took up the apple like canon. Before she could take the bite, Ryder caught her arm.

"No. Miya works for this. Go to MBI and get your own food, bitch." Ryder said snatching the apple out her hand.

 **[Hidden objective completed!]**

"You really want fight me, Shadow?" Karasuba said with her hand on her sword.

"No, I don't. You're not worth it because you all do is pick and torture the weak. You have no honor as a sword wielder. Even without the honor bullshit, you're a shitty person with no decency. You'd insult Takahieto to get a rise out of Miya. Just leave." Ryder said glaring into Karasuba's eyes.

Karasuba went to being furious over being insulted and wanted nothing more to skewer Ryder. However, Miya put a sword up to her neck.

"I don't believe you can take me and him together along with Shi. Now leave." Miya said fiercely.

Karasuba did the smart thing and went on her way. Ryder sighed with relief, but he debated whether he should fight Karasuba off or not.

"Oh well, I can miss out on a hidden objective." Ryder said with a sigh of relief.

 **[Hidden objective completed!]**

"Or maybe I just did the right thing." Ryder remarked looking up at that text box.

 **[Shi has defeated multiple opponents at once! +20 (x4) to every stat except INT]**

Miya had entered the house to put away the groceries leaving Ryder and Shi to stare into space (which was actually the text box). Stat wise, this made Shi go the weakest to the strongest in nearly e very stat.

* * *

I had a feeling taking Shi was my best decision I ever made. Now my team was a little more balanced with Shi picking up the slack. I was wondering how it could better, and another text box hit us.

 **[Shi, you've defeated Princess Snake with your claws of flame! +100 WIS +40 S-ATK]**

And now Shi was now the smartest battle wise, but I'd still take Akitsu's advice. Shi is a tad frayed at times. Shi was happy she gained so much strength, but thanked me for believing in me. Then I got another hidden objective.

 **[Quest Completed!]**

 **Spend the Day with Miya.: Since you're on the canon path, you could go shopping with Miya. Who knows what could happen? Maybe you find gain some bonuses! Survive the trip!**

 **Quest Requirements: You can only take one Sekirei from your party with you. (#40 Shi)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Mystery Prize, Relationship with Miya jumps to Honored, BON is doubled with the Sekirei you go with plus +10 to all stats (expect BON, WIS, and INT)**

 **Quest Failure: Relationship with Miya is stagnant for a few days or a fate worse than death.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Keep your remaining Sekirei with Matsu when Karasuba comes. -COMPLETE!**

 **-Hidden objective –(Survive the swarm!)- COMPLETE!**

 **-Hidden objective –(Prevent Karasuba from biting Miya's apple. )- COMPLETE!**

 **-Hidden objective –(Get Karasuba to leave without fighting her!)- COMPLETE!**

 **Bonus Reward: Item Booster Exclusive to the Sekirei that goes with you, +10 LUK, Spoils from -swarm-**

What a haul. Then Minato leaped over the fence hollered that he completed his quest mastering his ki control.

"Congrats, Minato. Let's count the spoils upstairs later." I said as Shi and I go inside.

I help put the groceries away with Miya before being dragged up into her room. She nearly threw me inside before locking the door behind us.

"Ryder, I want to just say thanks for not fighting Karasuba out there." Miya asked me with her hair covering her eyes. "And what you said, it really shows your character."

"Character?" I said.

"Well for one thing, you tried your hardest not to ogle me even though you wanted to. When my outfit was ruined, you gave me your jacket at me without even looking when you had a chance. Another was your speech to Karasuba, shows me you're not a complete blood knight. I feared you were, but that eased my thoughts. You might be a blood knight, but you draw the line." Miya said being appreciatory. "So I want to reward such efforts."

"Miya, I was just doing the right thing." I said sleepishly.

"No, I insist. You will help me with my laundry tonight." She said with a chipper smile.

I had no idea how that was a reward, but the gamer thing told me it was a mystery prize. So I nodded and left. Now, I went up to my room to count the spoils. First was the mini capsules.

 **Book – Basic Psychology (Intellect Boost) (Uncommon)**

 **Book**

 **WIS: +30**

 **INT : +5**

 **Description: It's a book on basic psychology. You'll be able to spot mental issues, when people lie, and so forth.**

 **Requirement: Sekirei's INT must be over 88.**

Ok, that's going to Yashima. No contest there. Akitsu's too spacey for that and Shi is too nice.

 **Hands – BON Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)**

 **Ring**

 **Durability: 65/65**

 **BON: +15**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Encourages strong bonds**

 *** Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.**

 **Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. In this case, the ring is imbued with the developing bond between an Ashikabi and Sekirei.**

I didn't need it, but I decided to give it to Akitsu. She needed a ring.

 **Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)**

 **Boots**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **No stat boosts**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Make your footsteps completely silent.**

 *** Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.**

 *** Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.**

 **Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person footsteps as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.**

Going to Yashima! I can't wait to see the look on a poor bastard's face to get a face full of mallet.

 **Held Item – Bokashi Candy (Booster) (RARE)**

 **Candy**

 **No stat boosts**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Doubles speed temporary for about five minutes.**

 *** It's lime flavored!**

 **Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's speed.**

This was actually, a really cool item to have, but I didn't really need it. However, I had an idea on what I could do with us. So I called Tsukuimi into my room.

"Oh, Ryder, how can I be of service?" She asked nervously.

"This candy is a special item, and it might help you win a shopping race." I said to her.

She immediately used **[Observe]** before trying to take it from me.

"Oh no, you don't. What do I get out of this?" I asked.

"Well, what do you want?" She asked me.

A text box told me that depending on what I ask that I could lose or gain rep. I thought about it.

"Well Tsukuimi, you can have it. Musubi still has the advantage even with your doubled speed. But if I get anymore SPD Rings, I'll hand them to you." I said giving her the candy.

"Thou kindness is most appreciated. I will be sure to repay you somehow." Tsukiumi said leaving my room.

 **[You did the moral thing! +50 REP with Tsukiumi]**

Now for the last item out of the mini-caps.

 **Held Item – Gekido Candy (Booster) (RARE)**

 **Candy**

 **No stat boosts**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Doubles strength temporary for about five minutes.**

 *** It's spicy!**

 **Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's physical strength.**

I gave it to Musubi, mostly because she'll be putting a shit load of pain on the poor victim. Now for the special capsule.

 **Book – Basic Poisons (Intellect Boost) (Uncommon)**

 **Book**

 **WIS: +50**

 **INT : +10**

 **Description: It's a book on basic poisons. It's how to make poisons and how to grow poisonous plants.**

 **Requirement: Sekirei's INT must be over 88 and have a skill in gardening.**

I'll give this to Kusano later so I put that into **[Inventory]**. Lastly, the special booster which I haven't even got to yet.

 **Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)**

 **Necklace**

 **Durability: It's adamantine!**

 **P-STR: +100**

 **SPD: +100**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.**

 **Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)**

 **Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.**

Hell yes! I was going to call for Shi but she comes in from the shower in a towel. I swear today was my lucky day!

"Master, something weird is happening to my body." Shi told me nervously.

"What's wrong? You look great." I say getting a blush from her.

"Well it's my hair, there's strands of royal blue growing out ontop my regular black hair." She said nervously.

"Shi…it is really that bad?" I asked.

"Yes it…oh just look." She said dropping the towel. "Even down there."

Ok, I could understand the concern. Her bush was half royal blue, and now I was confused.

"Shi, you don't need to worry. While I do think you would look great with blue hair, if all your hair goes blue, I'll buy dye." I said to her trying to be reassuring.

"Thanks, Master." She said walking over to drawers to get on her clothes.

"And Shi?" I said. "Now that I see your point about the blue hair, could you maybe give your bush a bit of trim."

"Sorry, I had to let it grow out to show that the blue hair was growing down there. I'll trim it tomorrow." Shi said finishing in getting dressed.

Shi was about to put on her normal arm claws, when I stopped her. I presented her with the new arm claws.

"Here, this is yours. It was the reward dropped for me to give to you. With this, you can coat your claws with more modes." I said helping them on her arms. "There."

Shi pulled in for a surprise kiss which I had no issue returning. She happily strode out leaving me with a goofy smile on my face. Apparently, Yashima and Akitsu came in asking how was my quest.

"Good news for you two, I got items for you both." I said giving Yashima the book and the boots. "These are you to boost your mind and help you move quietly to sneak up on people."

Yashima happily took the book to go off to read it along with the boots. I got the BON ring for Akitsu to slip it on her finger smooching her cheek.

"It's a BON ring for you my frozen angel." I said sweetly.

The ring's stone shifted to bright icy blue, and Akitsu admitted that she loved the ring.

* * *

Ryder had once again added to the secret quest concerning Akitsu. He was surely on his way. Ryder came out to the backyard to find Minato with a smirk on his face leaning back against. It was then I learned of his quest.

 **[Quest Complete!]* This quest can be taken again if failed**

 **Training to the Next Level: You need to fully master Ki control in order to fully realize your power. A stepping stone to the path of badassery.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: All stats (except INT) double, Skills to use basic ki attacks, Mastery Prize**

 **Quest Failure: Difficultly using ki in the future**

 **Bonus Objectives: -Hidden objective- (Failed)**

 **Bonus Reward: Special Mystery Prize**

He failed the bonus objective, but got his hands on a good stat boost. Minato had looked a tad more confident in body and in mind. He hadn't opened the Mystery Prize yet, but Ryder told him of what hewon.

"Thanks for the spoils, Ryder. It's appreciated. Now let's crack open the Mystery Prize." Minato said opening the Mystery Prize Capsule. "And it's a two for one!"

 **Body - Regal Gown (Booster) ( Epic)**

 **Dress**

 **Durability: 1000/1000**

 **S-DEF: +100**

 **SPD: +100**

 **DEX: +100**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Casts a protective bubble when critically injured (That's what the durability is for).**

 *** Dress will fix itself when damage**

 *** Customizable – Color will change depending on the Sekirei**

 **Requirements: Sekirei must be female.**

 **Description: A gown fit for a princess made with the most protective fabrics. Theses gowns are said to be made to wish protective blessings on who wears them.**

"I nominate Kusano for it." Ryder said right as Kusano came out into the yard.

Pulling up his **[SekiDex]** , Minato wordlessly equipped the dress on Kusano. Kusano jumped when in a flash of light, she was now in the gown which turned a pale green color.

"Big brother?" She asked turned towards Minato.

"Something for you wear to protect yourself, I'd never want to see you hurt." Minato said ruffling her hair a bit.

"Thanks big brother, I love it." Kusano said doing a little twirl.

"Oi, Minato. You said you have gotten Ki down, and I see that you have new perks." Ryder looking over Minato's status.

Minato was surprised, but he pulled it up himself to check out the new perks.

 **\- Ki User - You can tap into the energy within for devasting attack. Allows x2 mutliplier for gains of STR, DEF, and SPD. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)**

 **\- Budding Reality Warper - Hanging around Ryder so much has led you to absorb some of his dimensional energy. (This perk changes once Ryder tells you the secret to ascend to become a reality warper)**

Ryder was nervous about the second one, and Minato immediately turned to Ryder asking him about it.

"Minato, I need you trust me. You are not ready yet, and I will tell you the moment you complete your main team. Not a second before, and not a second after." Ryder said seriously.

"Fine. I guess." Minato said a tad defeated.

The cost of this left their relationship go stagnant, but considering how high it was, that might be a plus.

"Now, let's see what your made of." Ryder said using his BlackTab to change clothes instantly.

Minato took a defensive fight stance, and said, "Bring it."

The two took a clash in friendly spar with Ryder hoping that Minato truly has gotten stronger. He wouldn't be distracted.

* * *

Seo was having a good day, no a great day. He and his Sekirei cleared out the swarm making huge gains in their stats.

"A +20 to everything except **LUK** and **INT** for you, +5 on all for me except **LUK** , cash, and capsules." Seo said happily. "What a haul."

The trio had returned to their apartment to fish through the capsules. All they got with 2 mini-capsules and the boss capsule. Their crap luck had a hand in it. Seo cracked open the first mini-capsule. You'd think his rotten luck disappeared.

 **Hands – All-Around Ring (Lite Ring) (Uncommon)**

 **Ring**

 **Durability: 650/650**

 **All Stats: +15**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** It boosts all your stats, it promotes balances. Bonus if all your stats end up the same number.**

 *** Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.**

 **Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rarer RPG items. In this case, the ring is imbued with all the stat powers in one. Hence why it's so long lasting.**

"Holy shit, this is awesome! Next." He said opening the next one.

 **Full Body – Kid Chi-Chi's Armor (Booster) ( Uncommon)**

 **"Armor"**

 **Durability: 250/250**

 **S-DEF: -25**

 **SPD: +25**

 **DEX: +25**

 **END: -25**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Promotes body confidence!**

 *** Complete with boots, helmet, and cape.**

 *** Tight fitting!**

 **Requirements: Sekirei must be female.**

 **Description: Armor based on Dragon Ball's Chi-Chi when she was about 12. How the hell did her father think this was okay to wear?! It's more for speed than defense as it doesn't cover much.**

Hikari and Hibiki paled at the "outfit" as it was scanter than their normal wear. Seo wordlessly brought up his menu and equipped it on Hikari. The Sekirei squeaked as a flash of light put her in the bikini armor. The blue bikini, pink gloves and boots, a green cape and her pink helmet made Hikari squirm a little. Didn't help that the bikini didn't completely fit.

"I will wear this to battle, but I want the bigger cut of the money." Hikari said with a pout.

"Worth it." Seo said before slipping the ring on Hibiki. "And for you."

The ring's stone changed to a color of faded purple and pink. Now, Seo went for the boss capsule.

 **Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)**

 **Necklace**

 **Durability: It's adamantine!**

 **P-STR: +150**

 **SPD: -10**

 **Bonus Stats : *Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.**

 *** Doubles damage from weapons**

 **Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal by MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.**

 **Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150**

"Well both of them meet the requirements. I could give it to Hibiki, but Hikari could always use the boost. However, there's the speed minus." Seo thought before recalling the +25 boost. "However, the speed reduction would only reduce it so much."

Seo put the beads on Hikari's neck satisfied to gain a point in intelligence for thinking things out. The afternoon was still on and others were dealing with issues at hand. Aaron and Krurse were a prime example. On the good hand, they had adjusted to trying to be normal people and had a little joy in their jobs and nights together. On the bad, they kept having close calls. A swarm nearly engaged them in battle, but Seo had there for them to flee. They discovered that these "swarms" were engaging Sekirei and Ashikabi in battle. The two were scared, but were more scared for the others who couldn't fight. At the moment, the two were on the roof of Red Lantern both on break from their jobs.

"This is bad, Krurse." Aaron said nervously. "These swarms are sadistic. Although, they won't come down here because of the sites MBI has nearby. We may be running low on time to escape and I don't know if we have cash to bribe anyone to get us out."

"Master. You shouldn't worry about it. We could join up with that group that's planning a mass escape." She suggested.

"Krurse, don't think of me as a horrible person, but that's a bad idea. Firstly, that glasses guy from figured us out in a liability. Second, he's a dumbass if he thinks MBI isn't onto him. Thirdly, he used a chat forum on a site MBI can get into like an amateur. Dumbass thought Furaffinity was safe." He said. "But I have an idea...but it's a bit extreme."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I heard these guys are pooling cash. If my hunch is correct and it falls apart, we can swoop it and take it. It's a bit immoral, but it could put ahead to get the hell out of here faster." Aaron said with a sigh.

"I'm ok with this." She said plainly. "Considering our options, we don't have much choices."

Aaron and Krurse were dragged from the white and into the gray line. The day winded down in the evening, and Chiho was bored in the hospital room again. She read the Hansel and Gretel arc of Black Lagoon and found it more sad than scary. Now she wanted the next arc, not wanting to even read those issues. You could only read it once. In a flash, Ryder had teleported into her room fresh from the spar he had with Minato. Ryder wore blue slip on martial arts shoes, aqua blue gi pants, and a white wifebeater. He was a bit roughed from his spar.

"Well, look who's fresh from the boat. I do need a hero." Chiho said with a smile.

Ryder didn't notice the reference and smiled instead.

"I was just training with Minato and he surprised me with his newfound strength." Ryder said.

"Good to see, he's keeping you on your toes. I do hope you brought the next set of chapters for Black Lagoon. Hansel and Gretel were rather depressing." Chiho admitted.

"Trust me, I know. The next arc is a bit of an apology for it, and you'll need a good laugh." Ryder said giving her the next set of volumes to read.

"Thanks a millions, Ryder. Can you do me a favor and go check on Uzume. I'm a tad worried because I haven't seen her all day." Chiho admitted. "And the gamer thing alerts me that Uzume might be hurt."

"All right, I'm on it." Ryder said with a sniff nod. "I'll text you when I find out."

A text box popped up in front Chiho as Ryder vanished with an optional choice. Chiho's face was surprised.

 **[Choice Factor!]* This quest is optional**

 **Taking Care of Uzume: Being in a hospital leaves you few options. There's a larger and larger chance of this disease ultimately killing you. You really need to plan for Uzume. Even you don't want fear death, you fear what could happen to Uzume. Come up with a plan!**

 **[Option 1 – Diverge the Timeline] Branch out to Ryder to watch over Uzume. If you pass away, there's a high chance Uzume can be winged by Ryder. Even if she doesn't get winged by Ryder, she will live. You most likely will not survive.**

 **[Option 2 – Don't Diverge the Timeline] Do nothing and let the chips fall where they may. High chance of you living, but Uzume will definitively get killed off for real.**

 **Whatever you choose will affect the timeline.**

What a sadistic choice it was for Chiho. It didn't help that unknown to Chiho, Higa had plans to kill Chiho either way no matter the choice. Chiho had paused to think of what to do.

"What a choice, it's either me or Uzume. Is what I would say." She said before taking **[Option 1]**. "But if someone needs to die, let it be the one that's already dying."

Right then, Ryder returned to her room and Uzume came through the door. Uzume was a tad bruised on her arm after she killed a Sekirei on Higa's orders. Ryder found her and even took the credit for the defeated Sekirei. Takami knew it was the work of the veiled Sekirei, but gave him the victory just to screw with Minaka.

"Hey Chiho, I hope you're not mad at me for missing a day or two." Uzume said to Chiho. "I've been busy."

"It's ok. You can see me tomorrow because you look like you haven't been eating much or sleeping." Chiho said before turning to Ryder. "Please take Uzume home for me, please."

"Sure." Ryder said. "Enjoy the read."

"I will." Chiho said before Ryder vanished with Uzume.

Ryder was completely unaware that the natural timeline he was hoping to stick to was changing more and more. Chiho was however fully aware she signed her death certificate, but was planning to give the middle finger to death when it came for her. Elsewhere, there was others in thought. On the roof, Benitsubasa sat looking over the city feeling quite depressed. Hai'hane came up to check on her, and Benitsubasa broke her gaze away from the city skyline.

"Stupid question I'm asking pettanko, but are you all right?" Hai'hane said sitting next to her.

"If you count the mental scarring, then yes." Benitsubasa said with evident sarcasm.

"Being sarcastic is my job." Hai'hane stated.

"Hai'hane, I'm seriously questioning my loyalties." She said with a sigh.

Hai'hane at first thought it was MBI she was talking about, but the glum look proved otherwise. Natsuo had unaware that his "leash" on his two charges were slowly loosening, while his **BON** on his Karasuba was getting tighter.

 _Now Ryder has another thing to worry about? With the Gamer effect, Chiho has shifted the timeline! Will Uzume survive? Will Aaron and Krurse be able to escape the city? How strong will Minato yet? Find out, next time on Sekirei Blackthorned Season 4!_

(A/N: That's a wrap on this arc for now, took only a week to carefully write this. Since I am going to college, my off day is Thursday. So, if I update, it's likely to be put up multiple updates on Thursday. On other news, the main story line for canon Season 1 is coming to a close soon enough. Ryder's plan is close to formation, but what will be? You'll have to read and find out.)

* * *

 **-Status of the Players-**

 **Ryder Blackthorn**

Name: Ryder Vega Blackthorn

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi of the Northwest

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: 135

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge.

 **Ryder's Perks:**

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- Shadow Ashikabi – You are feared by other Ashikabi due to your inhuman feats and fearlessness. This makes it harder to make friendships with other Ashikabi (except Minato, Chiho, Seo)

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.

 **Ryder's Reputation:**

-Organizations-

MBI – Hated – 2500/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals-

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Minaka Horito – Warring – 0/9000

Miya Asama – Honored – 8000/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Honored – 8210/9000

Karasuba – Warring – (-500)/9000

Benitsubasa – Honored – 8000/9000

Hai'hane – Friendly – 6000/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato - Warring - 1000/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

* * *

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 187 (+150)

S – ATK – 220

SPD – 192

S – DEF – 170

END – 217

LUK – 135

DEX – 192

BON – 500

WIS – 247

INT – 110

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats : * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)

Boots

Durability: 100/100

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Make your footsteps completely silent.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.

Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person footsteps as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.

-x-

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 220 (+180)

S – ATK – 320 (+180)

SPD – 220 (+180)

S – DEF – 220 (+180)

END – 275 (+180)

LUK – 0 (+180)

DEX – 330 (+180)

BON – (Thanks to complete the hidden quest, while she is not winged, her BON counts) 1815

WIS – 375

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Body - Sash of Souls (Special Booster) (EPIC)

Can be worn on multiple parts of the body.

Durability: 120/120

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: All stats (except WIS, INT, and BON) increase by BON divided by 10.

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: It's a sash made of the finest silk and handcrafted with love and passion. This sash is imbued with an aura like when a Sekirei emerges for the first time. This sash is a great gift to show you care.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

Hands – BON Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

BON: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Encourages strong bonds

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. In this case, the ring is imbued with the developing bond between an Ashikabi and Sekirei.

-x-

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 242 (+100)

S – ATK – 360

SPD – 365 (+100)

S – DEF – 285

END – 287

LUK – 215

DEX – 332

BON – 860

WIS - 397

INT – 106

Shi's Equipped Items:

Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +100

SPD: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)

Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Name: Minato Sahashi

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Ashikabi of the Northeast

Age: 19

HP: 24200/24200

STR: 22

SPD: 22

INT: 38

DEF: 22

LUK: 36

Minato Sahashi was a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery, but he is on his way to become a true warrior.

 **Minato's Perks**

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

\- Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.

\- Ki User - You can tap into the energy within for devasting attack. Allows x2 mutliplier for gains of STR, DEF, and SPD. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

\- Budding Reality Warper - Hanging around Ryder so much has led you to absorb some of his dimensional energy. (This perk changes once Ryder tells you the secret to ascends to being a reality warper)

 **Minato's Reputation:**

 **\- Organizations**

MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000

 **-Individuals**

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 3600/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000

Uzume – Friendly – 6200/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hayato Mikogami - 4000/9000 – Unfriendly

 **Minato's Sekirei** –

 ** _Musubi (No.88)_**

P – STR – 362

S – ATK – 150

SPD – 332

S – DEF – 250

END – 412

LUK – 500

DEX – 382

BON – 700

WIS – 122

INT – 88

 **Musubi's Equipment:**

Arms – Bracelets of Flames (Flame+ Booster) (Uncommon)

Bracer (Elemental)

Durability: 50/50

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: Adds 'Fire' elements into normal attacks.

20% less damage from Fire attacks.

Description: These red bracelets are imbued with the flames of Homura, the Sekirei of Fire. While they don't burn as brightly, they still pack a punch. They don't boost stats, but they left add Fire damage to your regular attacks! Flame on!

Requirements: Must not be an elemental Sekirei and must be worn on the arms only.

Held Item – Gekido Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles strength temporary for about five minutes.

* It's spicy!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's physical strength.

-x-

 ** _Kusano (No. 108)_**

P – STR – 50

S – ATK – 500

SPD – 100 (+100)

S – DEF – 100 (+100)

END – 175

LUK – 300

DEX – 95 (+100)

BON – 1000

WIS – 250

INT – 120

 **Kusano's Equipment:**

Body - Regal Gown (Booster) (Epic)

Dress

Durability: 1000/1000

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Casts a protective bubble when critically injured (That's what the durability is for).

* Dress will fix itself when damage

* Customizable – Color will change depending on the Sekirei

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: A gown fit for a princess made with the most protective fabrics. Theses gowns are said to be made to wish protective blessings on who wears them.

-x-

 ** _Matsu (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 130.4

S – ATK – 450

SPD – 287.4

S – DEF – 175

END – 1020.4

LUK – 20000 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 157.4

BON – 800

WIS – 1012

INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)

-x-

 ** _Tsukiumi (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 137

S – ATK – 300

SPD – 122 (+15) (Even with that ring, she's now the slowest thanks to Kusano's booster)

S – DEF – 450

END – 152

LUK – 1000 (Single numbers are naturally lucky!)

DEX – 149

BON – 700 (She loves her husband dearly. ^w^)

WIS – 127

INT – 102

 **Tsukiumi's Equipment:**

Hands – SPD Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

Speed: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Makes it easier to increase DEX while training.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on. (Tsukimi's sapphire)

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, speed.

Held Item – Bokashi Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles speed temporary for about five minutes.

* It's lime flavored!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's speed.

* * *

 **Seo Kaoru**

Name: Seo Kaoru

Class: Matsrou Ashikabi

Title(s): -None-

Age: 25

HP: 20000/20000

STR: 35

SPD: 20

INT: 35

DEF: 30

LUK: 5

Seo Kaoru is a freelancer, willing to work if you pay him a good deal. A man of many skills, he hides a caring side that he'd only show to his Sekirei. He suffers from rotten luck, however.

Seo's Perks

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Matsrou Power - This power given to you by Takehito allow you to disable a Sekirei's powers by a single touch.

\- Rotten Luck - Your luck sucks, -50% to all LUK gains. (Unlike most perks, this one can be changed over time.)

 **Seo's Sekirei** :

 ** _Hikari (No. 12)_**

P – STR – 295 (+150) (More buxom power!)

S – ATK – 315

SPD – 270 (+15)

S – DEF – 270 (+25)

END – 270 (-25)

LUK – 85

DEX – 270 (+25)

BON – 720

WIS – 270

INT – 110

 **Hibiki's Equipment:**

Full Body – Kid Chi-Chi's Armor (Booster) (Uncommon)

"Armor"

Durability: 250/250

S-DEF: -25

SPD: +25

DEX: +25

END: -25

Bonus Stats:

* Promotes body confidence!

* Complete with boots, helmet, and cape.

* Tight fitting!

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: Armor based on Dragon Ball's Chi-Chi when she was about 12. How the hell did her father think this was okay to wear?! It's more for speed than defense as it doesn't cover much.

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats: *Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal by MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

-x-

 ** _Hibiki (No. 13)_**

P – STR – 270 (+15)

S – ATK – 315 (+15)

SPD – 270 (+15)

S – DEF – 270 (+15)

END – 250 (+15)

LUK – 85 (+15)

DEX – 270 (+15)

BON – 720 (+15) (Being the calm one, she's less likely to zap him. Helps she's a bit of a covert pervert.)

WIS – 270 (+15)

INT – 110 (+15)

 **Hibiki's Equipment:**

* * *

 **Hidaka Chiho**

Name: Chiho Hidaka

Class: Ashikabi

Title(s): -None-

Age: 18

HP: 3000/3000

STR: 5

SPD: 5

INT: 20

DEF: 5

LUK: -15

Chiho Hidaka is a former heiress to a pair of doctors trying to cure incurable diseases. Well, they died and she's got an incurable virus that completely screwed her out of her freedom and her money. Barely clinging to life, she brightens the lives of those around her.

 **Chiho's Perks:**

\- Ill Girl – You're quite ill which completely ruins any chance you increasing your stats. Despite this, it's easy to build relationships with others.

\- Kindhearted – Your kindness can melt even the hardest of hearts…most of the time. (Easier to build relationships with others)

\- Happy Despite the Raining Shit – Your luck sucks, but you're still smiling. Despite your luck being in negative numbers, it's negated due to your BON with your Sekirei. (So, in layman terms, but your luck is 0.)

\- Covert Pervert – You do have perverted tendencies, but you are able to keep them well-hidden. Women (and some men) won't notice your perving gaze.

 **Chiho's Sekirei:**

 ** _Uzume (No. 10)_**

P – STR – 350

S – ATK – 500

SPD – 320 (+10)

S – DEF – 700 (+25)

END – 450

LUK – 250

DEX – 500

BON – 700

WIS – 250

INT – 110

 **Uzume's Equipment:**

Face – Dancer's Veil (Facemask) (Rare) ((A/N: For reference to how this looks, do look up Final Fantasy Record Keeper armor/Hats – Mystery Veil))

Facemask

Durability: 85/100

S – DEF : +25

SPD : + 10

DEX : + 15

Bonus Stats:

* Allows the user access to a Dance-like fighting style.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Can boost confidence in movement

Description: This veil is typically worn by dancers, but not just regular dancers. Dance battlers, and while they hid their faces, they'd show off the curves with their dance-like fighting style. They were rumored to have scattered away from the Middle East. I guess they were sick of the men there…who knows?

* * *

(A/N: The math behind this is always the hardest of it all, but it's a challenge for me. Either way, any suggestions for held item? And I apologize for not putting the Ryder and Miya laundry scene in there, next chapter. Just consider that part of it as 10.5 when I make Episode 11.)


	13. Informal Update 2

Informal Update 2

* * *

Hello, fellow readers/writers. I had to interrupt the story again to do this. I was looking up stuff on the Sekirei for material for my story like everyone else. But I realized something, there's not a full Sekirei list.

 **sekirei . wikia wiki/Sekirei**

* * *

Go check it out yourself! If I give the un-numbered Sekirei a random number, there's FORTY-FIVE slots still empty! Seriously! I laughed at the idea of having other characters as Sekirei, but now I might have to. This is... **ridiculous**! Now not to be insulting, but how can a person write a series about 108 MacGuffins, and not even name them or have a design for them!

* * *

Here's a list!

-[These are the Sekirei that are in canon, but are unnamed and/or un-numbered. I gave them numbers.]-

 **#21 Sekirei unnamed 01 - [Jin]**

 **#23 Sekirei unnamed 02 - [Chi]**

 **#24 Kaiha**

 **#25 Kuzuri**

 **#26 Kujou**

 **#29 Mimi**

 **#30 Midorino**

* * *

-[Here's the complete list!]-

#32 – Amaya (OC)

#33 – Ryuhime (OC)

#34 – Otono (Male OC)

#35 – Ichiai (Male OC)

#36 – Hanane (OC)

#41 – Lana Kane (from Archer)

#42 – Pam Poovey (from Archer)

#45 – Cheryl Tunt (from Archer)

#46 – Elsa (from Frozen)

#47 – Merida (from Brave)

#49 – Fa Mulan (from Mulan)

#50 - Cammy (from Street Fighter)

#51 – Juri Han (from Street Fighter)

#52 – Vega (from Street Fighter)

#53 – Balrog (from Street Fighter)

#56 – Kitana (from Mortal Kombat)

#58 – Mileena (from Mortal Kombat)

#59 – Hansel (from Black Lagoon)

#60 – Gretel (from Black Lagoon)

#61 – Roberta (from Black Lagoon)

#63 – Maki (Male OC)

#64 – Itami (Male OC)

#66 – Shin (Male OC)

#67 – Slade (Male OC)

#68 – Hoshi (Male OC)

#69 – Ragyo K. (from Kill la Kill)

#70 – Satsuki K. (from Kill la Kill)

#71 – Ryouko (from Kill la Kill)

#76 – Rapunzel (from Tangled)

#77 – Kinmichi – "gold pathway" (Male OC)

#80 – Kuroaki – "black autumn" (OC)

#81 - Shiroharu – "white spring" (OC)

#83 – Naoren – "honest love" (Male OC)

#89 – Raven (from Teen Titans)

#90 – Starfire (from Teen Titans)

#91 – Nazo (Male OC)

#92 – Guts (Gijinka Lucario) (Male) (from Pokémon)

#93 – Blaze (Gijinka Charizard) (Female) (from Pokémon) - fav .me/d8l2al8

#94 – Ayla (from Chrono Trigger)

#96 – Shadow (Male OC)

#97 – Poison (from Final Fight)

#98 – Iocus (Male OC)

#99 – Harley Quinn (from DC – her B:TAS incarnation)

#100 – Panchidoranku (Male OC)

#102 – Moon (Male OC)

* * *

 **[Update: 1/24/17 – Ok, I put up a list of potential candidates. I tried to avoid touching the big three (Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, and One Piece) in anime instead opting for some unique choices.]**

 **[Update: 1/25/17 – It's done, and the list is done at last. I didn't even need to touch Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, or Dragon Ball! Ha!]**

 **[How those picks will fit into the story won't be too hard. Here's a piece of horror for you, all the characters you see I'd picked (except the OCs), they all died in their respective universes (you can imagine what killed them) and are reborn as Sekirei with all their memories fuzzy. How can I make what I said worse? Well, all this is the Gamer effect combined with Ryder's warping. Ryder has no idea his little Gamer effect is even doing this.]**


	14. Episode 11 : Calm before the Chaos

**(Just read the disclaimer from Chapter 7, it still applies. Like, favorite, and review. Help to support this fanfic to get it recommended on TVTropes or even get it a trope page. Your view alone is a big help! Oh, and Gamer of Year belongs to its owner.)**

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 11: Calm before the Chaos**

* * *

(A/N: Remember that list of Sekirei I made. Well I'm going to dedicate some time to the fact that these characters are here. The mini-arc will take place before the big bridge fight which will get pushed back a couple days. How? The Gamer Effect.))

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

Ryder and Uzume had returned to Maison Izumo rather late at night to find mostly everyone asleep except Miya who was still in Ryder's jacket having tea.

"It's late. You two weren't fooling around, were you?" Miya asked sternly.

Uzume went beat red frantically waving her arms saying, "No no no! He was helping me with some issues and it got late."

She bolted for her room leaving Miya alone with Ryder. She still needed help with her laundry and being the guy he was agreed. He didn't expect this though.

* * *

(An Hour Later)

I couldn't sleep after what I just saw. I was lying there staring at the ceiled. Miya had asked me to do laundry, but I didn't expect her to be _naked_ while doing so. Turns out she only had my jacket to wear along with the brunt remains of the cheongsam underneath it. The worse thing was she didn't mind me staring at every part of her. Hell, I think she was enjoying watching me squirm and I saw her giggling at me. Now here I am in my bed unable to sleep because I'm so worked up. Miya already went to bed, but I go down with my laptop to work on the Strangled by the Eight Hands plan some more. Minato joins me downstairs unable to sleep before a sleeping Musubi was suffocating him with her boobs apparently.

"Jeez. Why can't you sleep?" Minato asked me.

My pale face that I give him looking up from my laptop pretty much told him it had to do with Miya and I wasn't going to say jack about it. Within ten minutes, another piece of the plan is done but it's a long way to go. Putting the laptop, Minato and I check our SekiDexs together to compare notes.

"Hey Ryder, are we ever going to complete the SekiDex?" Minato asked me curiously.

"Doubtful. I can't disclose the whole reason why without busting the secret, and you know what I said about it." I remarked.

I knew the author/creator of this world hadn't even drawn a full 108 Sekirei which is pretty bad in itself. But I wonder what would fill in the blanks. Then a text box came up.

 **[Detour! You can take a special quest concerning your SekiDex. Taking said quest would put canon on the backburner. Accepting the quest, you will be under a _filler effect_ allowing main events to be delayed for you take the quest and prepare for said canon events if complete the quest.]**

"Well Minato, the choice is up to you. If the filler effect works the way I think it will, it will delay you getting your complete team." I told him.

"Let's take the detour, I do want to be more prepared for what's to come. Plus, I am interested to see more Sekirei." Minato said as we both took for the detour.

In front of both of us was a quest that both of us got, but mine was a tad different.

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Sekirei Sightseeing.: You got a week off canon events to partake in a special mission. Go out and collect data on the Missing Sekirei. Get at least 20 entries added to the Dex.**

 **Quest Requirements: Uzume has to go with you as a temporary party member**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Mystery Prize, Relationship with Uzume goes to Exalted, A chance for you to gain new Sekirei to your party, Quadruple all Ashikabi stats with new perk**

 **Quest Failure: Time resets meaning loss any new Sekirei you may have gained and loss of stats gained during the quest.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat an Ashikabi's team of Sekriei**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: Mystery Prize, Rare Mystery Prize, Rare MBI Capsule, and New Perk.**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

Minato's didn't have that quest requirement, and his rewards didn't include a gain to his party. He had the same bonus objectives though. So we both hit accept. I could feel this world's timeline stretching out. A text box came up again explaining we had a week to do this quest and after we complete it we have the rest of the day to ourselves. Of course, we hurriedly went to bed wanting to get as much rest as possible. We only had a week and they tend to fly by quickly.

* * *

Ryder had no idea that the missing Sekirei were more then meets the eyes or the fact that Chiho and Seo were involved they had a free week to do whatever they wanted. Seo decided for a three-day vacation outing and Chiho planned to have Uzume hang around Ryder a tad more often. But all were clueless of the wave of Sekirei to come, while the gamer effect was able to create some, it had to pull out from…other universes.

* * *

Disbelief, horrified, and terrified. That was a common factor among twenty-two of the "lost 45" Sekirei. They were all from other worlds until they died. Some were villains who were slain by the heroes, heroes who got a bad end, or people in the middle who got screwed over. When they died, they were peeled away from the afterlife and reborn as Sekirei. When they awoke in the lab, they were basically told what Sekirei were and their new roles. Most didn't take to it well. But that was only a week ago, unbeknownst to our resident warper and his budding friend. In this timeline, most of the unnamed Sekirei were missing, but the Gamer effect lead them to being found. Thus, making the first round last a little bit longer. Some had Ashikabi, some were already slain, and there were unwinged among them. This would be a week of chaos…if Minato and Ryder survive this.

* * *

 **(A/N: There's no stats on this chapter because of its shortness and lack of gains. So, the next few chapters will be dedicated to this mini-arc. So, who's going to be pulled? Well that's been revealed in the Informal Update 2 previously. Who do you think should be added to Ryo's harem among the list? Leave it in a review, and I'll see you next time on Sekirei Blackthorned.)**


	15. Episode 12 : Day One (Part 1)

**(Just read the disclaimer from Chapter 7, it still applies. Like, favorite, and review. Help to support this fanfic to get it recommended on TVTropes or even get it a trope page. Your view alone is a big help! Gamer of Year belongs to its owner.)**

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 12: Remnants of Fallen Worlds**

 **Day 1**

* * *

(A/N: A few days back, I held up a poll for who the viewers want to see added to Ryder's little harem out of the non-con Sekirei. Well it was a tough vote. Minato's getting a non-con one as well, and I've decided already.)

· Harley Quinn (from DC – her B:TAS incarnation) (She needs a new puddin') 6 votes

· Elsa (Would most likely clash with Akitsu) 5 votes

· Raven (from Teen Titans) 4 votes

· Starfire (from Teen Titans) 3 votes

· Fa Mulan 2 votes

· Cammy 2 votes

· Ryouko (from Kill la Kill) 2 votes

· Rapunzel (from Tangled) 2 votes

· Don't add at all, if you're planning for more on the canon path, then I'd be good waiting for that. 2 votes

· Juri Han 1 vote

· Kitana 1 vote

· Ragyo K. (from Kill la Kill) (Ryder would really regret this, she'd probably make him wing Satsuki or Ryouko before submitting to him) 1 vote

· Satsuki K. (from Kill la Kill) (She'd want him to stay far away from Ragyo) 1 vote

· Blaze (Gijinka Charizard) (Female) (from Pokémon) - /d8l2al8 (Would probably have a side relationship with Homura) 1 vote

Originally, Elsa and Harley Quinn were tied and I broke the tie. Elsa would preferably be better with a person who only has one or no Sekirei. As for Minato, I put up a poll for you all to vote. I noticed Rapunzel had a lead which I don't get at all. Someone tell me why?

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

(A/N: The reminder of the quest for the lot of you)

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Sekirei Sightseeing.: You got a week off canon events to partake in a special mission. Go out and collect data on the Missing Sekirei. Get at least 20 entries added to the Dex.**

 **Quest Requirements: Uzume has to go with you as a temporary party member**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Mystery Prize, Relationship with Uzume goes to Exalted, A chance for you to gain new Sekirei to your party, Quadruple all Ashikabi stats with new perk**

 **Quest Failure: Time resets meaning loss any new Sekirei you may have gained and loss of stats gained during the quest.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat an Ashikabi's team of Sekriei**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: Mystery Prize, Rare Mystery Prize, Rare MBI Capsule, and New Perk.**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

* * *

Morning came for Ryder with the usual wake-up call, being in marshmallow heaven. But it wasn't Akitsu that was snuggling, it was Uzume. Both had no idea and both wound up sleep kissing. It wasn't after hands wandered that they both realized what position. Uzume and Ryder just stared at each other as they opened their eyes both speechless. Didn't help that Ryder's shaft was rubbed up on Uzume who was only wearing panties.

"Morning Uzume…some wake up call." Ryder said trying not to make this awkward.

"Sorry about that, I was a bit drunk from drinking with an old friend." Uzume said sheepishly. "And you seem excited to see me."

"Wait a second, you said you went drinking?" Ryder mused before realizing that Kazehana was now here. "Oh crap."

Ryder got up which caused Uzume to tumble to the other side of the futon. Ryder was glad his girls were still asleep to see him kiss Uzume like this. Ryder rushed out for Minato leaving a confused Uzume.

"Ryder…he's certainly packing." Uzume thought as Shi stirred.

"Master…please be…gentle." Shi said in her sleep. "Hn…don't fondle them so roughly."

Uzume was surprised to hear Shi saying this in her sleep, but got dressed to get back to her room before Miya finds her here. As for Ryder, he opened Minato's door to find Kazehana in just panties asleep cuddling Minato. To ensure Minato's safety, Ryder carefully carried Tsukuimi to Uzume's room. Returning to Minato's, he then woke him up.

Canon!Minato would have freaked, but instead Minato calmly woke Kazehana up. Kazehana was surprised to get such a gentle awakening.

"You look just like him…" Kazehana said looking up into Minato's eyes.

"Hello Kazehana, never thought we would meet in person. One of the legendary badass Disicipline Squad." Ryder said leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh please, it was just a hobby. A fan of MBI, I assume." Kazehana asked laughing his complinent.

"No. I want to destroy Minaka and stop this horrid Sekirei game of his. MBI makes me sick." Ryder said darkly. "Minato and I will stop him someday."

Minato nodded in agreement. Much to Ryder's surprise, he got a text box.

 **[You've made a strong impression on Kazehana, relationship is at Well Liked]**

"You two certainly show you've got guts, but I hope that you both can back up your words someday." Kazehana said impressed.

It was then that Miya showed up looking like hell. Her usual wear was all roughed up like she hastily put it on. Her hair was rather messy.

"Kazehana, you're here. It's been a while, but I'm glad to see you. But, you do know my rules. I'd glare at you, but I need a cold bath." Miya said blankly heading off to shower.

Ryder's sharp nose caught a whiff of Miya and he was completely surprised. Miya smelled of…sex. He tried to keep his cool, but his mind wandered.

"Why the hell does Miya smell like that?" Ryder thought to himself. "Was she…no, she couldn't…?"

Minato gazed up into Kazehana's purple spheres completely lost in it. Kazehana was a tad surprised and flattered by him. She was in his room wearing only panties, and it's her eyes that got him staring.

"Tell me something, you know who your father is?" Kazehana asked curiously.

"No, I don't. My mother refused to tell me." Minato said looking over at a nervous Ryder. "But I bet he does."

* * *

I debated on whether I should say something, but I decided to tell him. Besides, canon's pretty much put on the backseat.

"I do, Minato. Your mother probably should have told you the moment you became an Ashikabi. Because the man who's your father is…Minaka himself. Considering the look on her face, I could tell she figured it out anyway." I said to him.

Minato didn't know what to say, but to my shock, he sighed of relief. He wasn't freaking out at all, and in fact he smiled.

"Well if I'm the crazy bastard's son, that means I can use the genius he pasted on to me against him. I am mad at my mother, but not at you, Ryder. I thank you for telling me." Minato said relived.

I was glad that it was off my chest, and for the fact he didn't ask how I knew about his family tree. His anger was at his mother, and I was off the hook for now. Heh, sucks to be Takami right now.

* * *

"Well, you certainly are Minaka's son. Both of you have completely insane goals. However, if Minaka can accomplish his…maybe you could do." Kazehana said with a smile.

She finally got dressed in her usual revealing Chinese dress, but Minato's gaze was fixated at her eyes. Minato was trying to get a read on her.

"How about Minato and I make breakfast? But first, I need to talk to Minato. Alone." Ryder said.

Ryder and Minato took to the roof of the Maison Izumo to talk with Kazehana surprised at how agile the two were. Minato asked Ryder dead on if she was one of his destined ones to which Ryder nodded.

"So how to go about this one?" Minato asked.

"Well, if you can wing her early, be my guest." Ryder said. "But let it develop."

Minato nodded and a quest appeared for him.

 **[Side Quest Alert!]**

 **Catching the Wind Flower: You have a chance to get your Sekirei early with the week off. Be confident and, of course yourself, and go for it.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Kazehana as your Sekirei, A Special Divergence in the timeline for Ryder's beneifit**

 **Quest Failure: You get Kazehana, the canon way, which will take Ryder's benefit away.**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **-hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **-hidden-**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

Of Minato accepted and came on. In perhaps what was the quickest a quest was completed, Minato went downstairs to greet his Sekirei and Ryder. Lo and behold, Kazehana up and kisses Minato to the now awake Tsukuimi's horror. There at the moment, Kazehana was winged. Ryder was wide-eyed and Minato asked why.

"Something about you, it's drives up a wall. You ooze confidence. I was talking with my close friend, Matsu, about you. Well, I was smitten. And now forever, I, Kazehana No.2, will you my beloved Ashikabi." Kazehana said.

That was the Gamer thing kicked for Kazehana. Matsu had to take Kazehana to explain the whole Gamer scenario.

 **[Side Quest Completed!]**

 **Catching the Wind Flower: You have a chance to get your Sekirei early with the week off. Be confident and, of course yourself, and go for it.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Kazehana as your Sekirei, A Special Divergence in the timeline for Ryder's beneifit**

 **Quest Failure: You get Kazehana, the canon way, which will take Ryder's benefit away.**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **-hidden objective- Do absolutely nothing and let her come to you. (COMPLETE!)**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **+A special non-con Sekirei can be added to your party**

Ryder looked at the text box and knew he had to explain this. So, he asked Yashima to cook to which the hammer Sekirei got to making food right away. Minato and Ryder took to the backyard.

* * *

"You want to know what the non-con means? Well in order for me to explain, I'll have to spill the secret I said I'd keep you complete your team. Or at least a part of it." I said in a completely serious tone. "Don't tell your Sekirei this at all. Not yet, at least."

Minato nodded and I began to at least explain that Minato had a destiny where he obtains six Sekirei. I didn't tell him he was fictional at all because I kept that out, but I tell him his world had a multiverse of scenario better or worse.

"However, in one of the closer sub-prime universes to the prime timeline, you get seven Sekirei. Basically, the Gamer is rewarding you by giving you an extra shot. You'll still get your six main ones." I said finishing my explanation.

"Well that's a relief. So we should get up and off on that quest of ours? I don't want to lose our progress." Minato said.

I give a nod back as we reenter the inn and join everyone for breakfast. Tsukuimi glared at us.

"Husband, Ryder, I demand to you show us Kazehana's stats, please." Tsukuimi said trying not to yell.

Well since she said please, I took a look at it.

"Well out of Minato's group, she's the top dog in S-ATK, SPD, END, and LUK. Besides, you can call up the gamer status yourself. Just say status." I said to her.

Of course, she calls it up and nearly blows a gasket seeing that Kazehana pretty much trounces her. Musubi saw this as a challenge, and Matsu was laughing at the scene. Since she's here, I might as well scan her with the SekiDex.

"SekiDex, scan number 03." I said holding the device.

 ** _" Sekirei Number 3, Kazehana, the Wind Sekirei. Height and weight are 170cm and 53 kg. Gender confirmed female. Bust is 98cm, Waist is 60cm, and Hips is 92cm. This Sekirei is one of the legendary Deadly Five of the original Discipline Squad. Despite her personality, she is one of the original five for a reason. Her powers pertain to aerokinesis, manipulating the wind and air. She is known for a limited flight. As for her physical capabilities, she is knowledge on at least 20 fighting styles. It is said, she once took No.01, Karasuba, and Mutsu in a fist fight and won while completely drunk. Despite her constant consumption of liquor, it's actually allowed her to access hidden powers. She can release laced wind to envoke feelings of sleep, fear, and even arousal. Current status is winged by Minato Sahashi. Her special ability, "Tornado Terror", allows her shift the wind to create the most dangerous of tornado. It is said that his Sekirei brings eternal love and happiness to it's Ashikabi."_**

My jaw hung. Minato and I got a notice we scanned one new Sekrei and we had nineteen more to go. Minato and really much everyone else was in shock.

"Well, now I want to fight you!" Musubi said excitedly breaking the silence.

"Some device you got there. I didn't even know about I could bring eternal love, but I'm happy to know our bond will burn for a long time." Kazehana said.

"How in the hell did you fight three powerful while drunk, you lech?" Tsukiumi said demandingly. "Answer me."

Before any of the Sekirei, she was up in Tsukiumi's face holding her by the hem of her top.

"Listen well. The only one who talk down to me at #1, the Game Master, or my Ashikabi. You aren't either one of those, Miss Pantyflash." Kazehana said darkly dropping the blond.

Said blond was shaking in fear probably realizing that Kazehana was able to fight _Karasuba_ while drunk and impaired.

"Either way, we all get to get ready because we got a quest to do!" I said going upstairs to Uzume's room.

"Hey Uzume, I want you to join us. We're all heading out to train." I said to her. "You could use the exercise and fresh air."

Uzume turned to look at me and gave me a little smile. She insisted that she and I visit Chiho later tonight. Kazehana being here meant Uzume went back out to kill that poor Sekirei. I rather not dwell on it.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _When a character dies, they go to Other World to hear their fate. However, these people got a fate worse than death. They were reborn as Sekirei to fill up the twisted game of Minaka's. Some died rather humiliating deaths like Lana Kane who wound up shot because Malory was too cheap to pay her ransom. Or Pam Poovey who choked on cocaine. Cheryl…is best not talked about._

 _Princess who had their good ends snatched away were also among the bunch. Elsa had a chandelier fall on her due to Hans. Now her kingdom was overtaken with the foolish Anna put into slavery. Merida was mauled to death by a pack of bears one of whom was her transformed mother. Her kingdom…fall to her three brothers._

 _Some went out like badasses before death. Fa Mulan caused an avalanche that killed her, but took the entire Hun army to its grave. Cammy and Juri Han died fight M. Bison who took over their world in one timeline, while in another it was Balrog and Vega fighting him. Kitana and Mileena died in each other's arms after they fought to stop Dark Raiden's rampage together. Roberta has slayed most of Hotel Moscow for killing her husband, Garcia, before getting shot in the head by Balalaika. Ryouko used her Kamui to blow up the life fiber taking Ragyo with her in death to avenge her sister. Raven and Starfire were soundly killed by Trigon. Ayla had taken on Lavos by herself to save her world when her team was defeated and succeeded at the cost of her life. Harley Quinn finally had enough of the Joker and shot him, but got hit by the truck fleeing from Batgirl._

 _Unlike most, there was one who took her own life. Satsuki did so after having a complete breakdown which left Ryouko to fight Ragyo alone._

 _Hansel and Gretel were killed in the canon way. As for rest, mostly useful cannon fodder designed by what the Gamer found inside Ryder's mind. It was him that brought all of them here, but they didn't know it. When they were reawakened, some found new abilities. They were all readjusted and basically given the rundown. There were mixed emotions. Anger, confusion, and sadness were among those that even remember their old lives. Except for one, Harley Quinn. The prospect of being bonded a new puddin' was exciting._

-Now-

Ryder and Minato had left Maison Izumo ready to go out and about. Ryder had decided to take Yashima and Akitsu with Uzume as assist. Minato had taken Musubi, Tsukuimi, and Kazehana with him. Shi would stay behind with Matsu to watch/train Kusano.

Ryder had opted to wear an aqua blue short-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and white hi-top sneakers. He also wore a short-sleeved long black haori over his attire, closed in the front by a thin, blue rope. The haori was decorated by an aquatic blue flame-like motif on the edges, with the kanji for "Northwest Dragon" (北西

ドラゴン - Hokusei doragon) written vertically down the back. Ryder has his katana on his right side, his BlackTab clipped to his left side, the SekiDex wrapped around his right arm, and the forehead protector on his head. This time, he wanted to look fierce in case any Ashikabi got any dumb ideas. Minato took a similar route.

Minato wore a white tank-top, gray pants with a red belt, and black boots. Training had gotten him in much better shape. He wore a long sleeved white haori over his clothes, closed in the front by a thin, gray rope. His haori was decorated by a red flame like motif on the edges, with the kanji for "Northeast Dragon" ( 北東

ドラゴン - Hokutō Doragon) written vertically down the back. His SekiDex was clipped to his right side.

Musubi chose to go with a dark pink tracksuit and sneakers while still wearing her gloves and bracers. Tsukiumi stuck with her default outfit along with Kazehana. Akitsu wore a light blue belly baring tank top with a black pair of pants with white knee pads and gladiator sandals. Of course, this showed Akitsu's tattoo to which Tskuiumi called a tramp stamp. Yashima simply wore a pale blue sweatshirt, skirt, shoes, and shoes to appear like a normal person. She had learned how to summon her hammer out of "hammerspace" so she didn't have to lug it around. Uzume wore her usual clothes.

"Tsukiumi, call my frozen angel a tramp again. I dare you." Ryder said menacingly.

Tsukiumi winced, and the group on their way out of the North to explore.

* * *

As we left the North, I was planning on which area to go to. I wanted to stay the hell out of the East because I didn't want to see Higa's smug prick face. East was out as well because of that crazy biker guy. So, I have to go to the South which was Mikogami's turf. Now I hate Mikogami, but he's a lot tolerable compared to the others. Besides, he really only has Mutsu as a threat until Minato got Kazehana. So we were in the South out and about. This was when things got weird. We came across an Ashikabi which would be normal, but the Sekirei she had was familiar. This Sekirei was dressed up as your typical ninja with the uniform and he had dark brown eyes and hair with pale skin. Minato quickly made the scan.

 ** _"Sekirei Number 96, Shadow, the Ninja Sekirei. Height is 175.3 cm and weight is 74.85 kg. Gender is male. This Sekirei is capable of ninjutsu and using ki to preform elemental attacks. It's special ability, "Bloodlust", allows it to be in move quicker when bleeding and his attacks to be more likely to cause bleeding. Current status is winged by Yoshino Morigama."_**

Ok, I swear I've seen him. Then I see the claw scar over his right eye and I remember when I've seen him. He's one of the people I used to draw in my "manga" parody in my youth.

"Mistress, I sense a high power in them all. But it's nothing, I can't handle." Shadow said confidently.

I already wrote Shadow to be a cocky jackass of a ninja. Yoshino turned to us adjusting her strapless dress and boots.

"First, we go to the semantics, my darling." Yoshino said before facing us. "I am Yoshino Morigama, and I challenge one of your Sekirei to a duel."

"It will not be a duel, mistress. It'll be a slaughter. Look at these fools with those shitty haoris." Shadow mocked.

Ok that's it. Minato and I vanished from where we stood before Minato got behind Shadow putting him a full nelson. Before Shadow could even scream, I slam my ki-powered elbow into his heart getting the ninja to shout out in pain. Yoshino screamed falling on her butt. Our Sekirei looked dumbfounded at our display. Minato released Shadow and the ninja fall to the ground dead as a doorknob.

"Shadow!" Yoshino screeched out trying to shake him awake.

"Nobody insults my haori." I said darkly walking away with Minato.

 **[Bonus objective completed!]**

Closing the text box, I wondered if any more of these Sekirei were from the works of mine. I shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Kuruse/Katsumi Lee was going through another day of work and her boyfriend/Ashikabi aiding her with stocking shelves. He had the day off from the docks, and he wanted to spend it with her. The two were at peace at the Red Lantern until someone came in. A young slender woman with fair skin, round face, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long straight black hair with a strand in the middle of her forehead, thick eyebrows, and dark brown eyes. She was of Chinese descent wearing a dark green Imperial Chinese soldier armor. This was Fa Mulan…now a Sekirei. She was panting tired from running and her armor had some gashes in it. Kuruse could sense she was a Sekirei (for she was developing techniques to detect Sekirei to help herself hidden).

"I could some help…if you can." Mulan said coughing up a bit of blood. "I don't want to be one to submit, but you seem decent enough."

Before Aaron could even realize she was a Sekirei, he was grabbed by the collar and pulled into a kiss winging the Chinese Sekirei much to Kuruse's horror. Once again, more people came into the store. An Ashikabi and two Sekirei were now on the scene. The Ashikabi was a man in a late 20's with tanned skin giving off a Polynesian look. He was about six foot two giving him an inch or two over Aaron. Unlike Aaron, this Ashikabi was rather slim with messy black hair and dark eyes with shadow around them. He dressed rather casually with a pale purple tank top with black sweatband on his right wrist. He had black baggy jeans that were held up with a red belt with a skull buckle, and white running shoes on his feet. Mulan had dived into one of the aisles to hide.

This is Anitelu Ahomana. His Sekirei were twins. Both of them had silver hair, really pale violet eyes, sharp canines akin to vampire. They both were wearing some type of Lolita Gothic attire. The two didn't look any older than 14-15 years of age. This was Hansel and Gretel. The two had died in their home universe and wound up getting into this game. There were some differences in that they were one year older, Gretel actually had long hair, and they were less batshit insane. All they wanted was to please their Ashikabi. They all lot along so well because they were all a little depraved which Aaron and Kuruse noticed quickly.

"Oh hello friend, I was just chasing after a girl." Anitelu said in a tone that unnerved the couple. "Have you seen her?"

"We want to make her our new playmate?" Hansel said dragging along an axe.

"But she kept getting away, and I couldn't shoot her." Gretel said lugging her M-1918 Browning Automatic Rifle that was bigger than her.

Aaron was sweating and honestly wanted to piss himself seeing that inhuman gun. Anitelu saw this, and motioned for her to put the gun away. Gretel made it vanish and Aaron sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry friend, I don't harm innocents. Only Ashikabi and Sekirei." He said with a light chuckle.

"Thank kami, this creep doesn't know I'm an Ashikabi." Aaron thought relived. "Now to get him out of here."

"Master, can we some snacks?" Gretel asked sweetly.

"Of course, anything for my princess." Anitelu said. "Why don't you go and…?"

"Wait! Let me get it for you. I don't want the manager to see you or your brother with weapons. He'd flip." Kuruse said thinking quickly. "Just tell me."

Anitelu had no idea they were hiding Mulan here, but nodded. Kuruse took to quickly getting the kids what they wanted, while opening the door to the bathroom for Mulan to slip into to hide.

"Okay. That's one bag of gummi bears, gummi worms, chocolate malt balls, and a big bag of sour cream and onion chip. That'll be 1208.61 yen ($10.76) please." Kuruse said.

"This place take MBI Money Cards?" Anitelu asked with his card in hand.

"Of course, we do." Kuruse said quickly swiping it to give it back.

Aaron bagged their goods and the trio left the store without leaving a huge sigh of relief.

"Too close." Aaron said breathing heavily. "They leave the area?"

"They are leaving the area." Kuruse said. "I'm going to let the manager know that I need to leave work early."

"We're making her work too, aren't we?" Aaron said knowingly.

Kuruse fiercely nodded as she went to the manager's office. Thankfully, the manager had grown fond her and Aaron and let her off-duty. The pair got Mulan and got her down to the storage unit. Aaron took to his lone comforter with Kruruse in his lap, and Mulan took the plastic chair.

"I apologize for making you an Ashikabi all of a sudden. I was desperate and needed.." Mulan said before Aaron stopped her.

"It's ok…mostly. I was already an Ashikabi." Aaron said shyly. "This is Kuruse, number 54. You wouldn't recognize her because of the disguise."

Kuruse had mixed feelings about Mulan. She saw her as people in need and a homewrecker. But, Mulan was bounded to him now.

"And you are?" Kuruse asked confused.

She had never seen a Sekirei like her on the world.

"I am Fa Mulan…number 49." Mulan said forlornly. "I am in a strange world and in a time beyond my understanding. Where I had come from, I had disguised myself as a man to fight in the place of my sick father. I was trained to defend China and I took down the Hun at the cost of my life. Instead of death, I ended up reborn in a new body. I was told I was now a Sekirei, and I was to find an Ashikabi. I wound up lost and being chased by those three."

"Wait, the Fa Mulan? The Chinese legend?" Aaron thought a bit astonished. "But the legend _Sui Tang_ _Yanyi_ , you commit suicide when you end up a concubine. Considering this situation, this is ironic."

Aaron would have dwell on the thought some more, but decided not to in favor of planning on what to do now.

"I didn't expect to get another Sekirei, but I'm happy you chose me nevertheless. Unlike most of the Ashikabi, we're making plans to leave the city. I, personally, have no intention of going in this bloodsport." Aaron said. "So we're been working to make enough money to leave the city."

Mulan did have a bit of interest in getting in the fighting, but understood her Ashikabi's desire not to. Unlike her, these people weren't soldiers but civilians dragged into this war.

"Well on the matter of me being your Sekirei, there's something I must confess. When I was a reawakened, there was a rather strange effect on my body." Mulan said completely flushed about it.

"You look fine to me." Aaron/Kuruse said in confused.

That was when Mulan peeled off the armor, but they only realized why Mulan was flushed when she removed her bottoms.

"Considering all that you did, that is just painfully ironic and darkly funny." Aaron admitted.

Fa Mulan has the same problem Kagari will have soon enough.

* * *

The afternoon has hit and we were all eating out at a nice outdoor restaurant, having a rather good time doing so. I, alone, was eating enough to feed an army and then some. Odd thing was the name of the place, Storm Eagle. So I was stuffing the dessert down my maw.

"Your appetite is insane." Uzume said with a sweatdrop.

"Well I am hungry." I said chowing down on the last cheesecake.

"Hungry?! You ate enough to feed us all for a week." Tsukiumi yelled noting the stack of empty plates.

"Blame my genetics." I said rolling my eyes.

I hadn't noticed Mikogami was coming to this establishment, but only when he screamed I turned. I saw him yelling at one of the waitress over the fact that they were out of desserts.

"Who the hell ate all of it?" Mikogami fumed.

I was already slowly ready to commit dine and dash just to get the hell away from him when the waitress pointed to us.

"Kuso." Minato said under his breath.

I hoped he didn't have his Sekirei, and then I got a text box.

 **[Because your luck was uber good last night, your luck is in a bit of withdrawal.]**

"Double kuso." I said under my breath.

"You! Phantom Ashikabi! You keep getting in the way of my desserts and you're going to pay when my two new Sekirei." Mikogami said with a smirk. "Boys, you have targets!"

Vega and Balrog showed up behind. Those two guys from Street Fighter were Sekirei… I couldn't believe it. I broke into incessant laughter at thought that these two were Mikogami's Sekirei. I laughed so hard, I had to ask Minato to scan them.

 ** _"Sekirei Number 52, Vega, the Narcissist Sekirei. Height is 186 cm and Weight is 84 kg. Gender is male. A claw-wielding, narcissistic, Spanish ninja, obsessed with beauty describes this rouge. He's sociopathic and vicious in a fight but hates blood splatter. His expressionless mask is to protect his face from scarring or bruising during battle, since he believes himself to be impossibly beautiful. While his speed is rather high, he's average in most areas. His special ability, "Beauty before Battle", reduces damages against beautiful women, and increases on males."_**

I was still laughing just wanting to know how Mikogami convinced him to let him be winged.

 ** _"Sekirei Number 53, Balrog, the Boxer Sekirei. Height is 193 cm and weight is 135 kg. Gender is male. A greedy and brutish African-American boxer describes this giant. Banned from boxing for underhanded techniques, he had killed many in the ring with his headbutts. He relies on punching speed and raw strength, giving him strong normal attacks. Despite his strength, he's a complete dumbass. His special ability, "Brute Force", adds to his physical strength."_**

I finally stopped laughing and calmed down. Mikogami would have asked me about what the hell device I had if I wasn't laughing at him.

"You won't be laughing when I pound that smirk off your face." Balrog said viciously.

"I will take my time to peel the skin off the rabbits I catch, especially the cute ones." Vega said laughing behind the mask.

"I only have one question. Who's on top and who's the bottom bitch?" I asked snickered.

Balrog being a dumbass shoots off that he's top dog and Vega's a bitch. I broke into more laughter, Kazehana joins in on it, and even Minato is snickering. Balrog finally realized what he just said.

"You son of a bitch!" Balrog said charging right at me.

Looks like the fight was about to begin.

* * *

Before the mad bull could hit Ryder, Musubi sucker punched Balrog out into the street to avoid damaging the restaurant. She cracked her knuckles itching to brawl with the brute since she laid eyes on him.

"So little lady, you got a mean punch." Balrog said spitting out a bit of blood. "I usually don't smack a bitch, but I will make an exception."

He got up only for Minato to ki blast him into a wall clearly miffed over Musubi being insulted. Everyone (except Ryder, his Sekirei, and Minato's Sekirei) were completely shocked and bewildered.

"The next time you insult her, I'll aim more precisely." Minato said darkly.

"Minato. That's sweet, but I can beat him up!" Musubi said as her fists broke into flames from the bracers.

"Wait, how…uruggk!" Balrog said before getting a flame soaked fist in the stomach.

He screamed out from the burns before Musubi and Balrog were in a clash of fists. Both were slugging each other in the face were no intent of stopping. They even appeared to be evenly matched with Balrog's special ability giving him the edge. Vega had went on the offensive for Ryder before getting smacked out into the street by Yashima's hammer.

"Master, if I may?" She asked Ryder sweetly.

"Sure, But take Uzume and Akitsu with you." Ryder said cracking him knuckles. "Minato and I have business with Hayato Douchebag Mikogami."

"Tsukiumi, do assist Musubi for me." Minato said with a light smooch on the cheek for his water Sekirei. "Take Kazehana with you."

 **[Cute gesture! +100 BON with Tsukiumi, +50 BON with Kazehana]**

Tsukiumi went beet red at the affection for a second before she raced off dragging Kazehana to help Musubi beat up Balrog. Minato and Ryder came to Mikogami. Mikogami had dismissed Minato as a threat until now seeing now a person with some steel in his spine.

"Well Mikogami, I have something for you." Minato said calmly. "A warning not to mess with us while we're in your turf."

"And who the hell are you to say that to me?" Mikogami said crossing his arms.

Ryder and Minato both grabbed Mikogami by the collar hoisting him off his air.

" _We are the Ashikabi Dragons of the North, that's who!"_ They both said fiercely.

For Balrog, he was about to headbutt Musubi which a gust of wind got him in the cojones getting him to heel over. Tsukiumi hovered an orb of water around his head wanting to drown him quickly to end the fight.

"Release him, I want to try something!" Musubi said with her fists still ablaze.

The water Sekirei released him allowing Balrog to enjoy sweet breath only for Musubi to crouche, and delivered a heated punch to his midsection, which lifts them off their feet.

"Blazing Bear Uppercut!" Musubi said following up by delivering the uppercut up to Balrog's chin completely roasting his jaw.

The force of said attack sent him up into the air and crashing into Vega who had the upper hand trolling Yashima.

"Damn oaf, get off of me!" Vega yelled struggling under the unconscious Balrog.

Yashima leapt into the air enhancing her hammer to become even larger before coming down yelling, "Gravity Hammer, 10 times Earth's Gravity!"

Her hammer glowed and Vega was thinking that it least he'll be free of Mikogami. It was overkill because blood and guts splattered all over the place with Vega and Balrog being completely flattened. Tsukiumi had raised a wall of water up to shield everyone.

"Yashima, that was completely reckless! I could have been covered in blood!" Tsukiumi yelled.

"I didn't think it would work." Yashima said completely soaked in Balrog and Vega's blood.

The sight of them was too much for Mikogami who decide to get the hell out of there. Minato wasn't even fazed and Ryder was admittedly impressed with the overkill. When MBI arrived, they weren't too happy to have to pay for damage and clean up the mess. So Minato and Ryder each got a victory under their belt and funny looks from Takami. She wanted to hit the bottle after seeing what they did to those Sekirei. Of course, there were text boxes for our heroes.

 **[Balrog and Vega are defeated! Both parties who were in the fight receive +40 in every stat except BON and INT! (This includes Uzume)]**

 **[You've finished off No. 32, Vega, and No.33, Balrog, with a brutal finisher! +100 SPD, +100 LUK, and +100 DEX to Yashima!]**

* * *

Aaron, Mulan, and Kuruse lie naked and exhausted on the futon in the storage unit. During Ryder and Minato's lunch, Aaron had deflowered Mulan and Mulan had put her extra appendage to use on Kuruse.

"I'm too tried to move." Mulan said panting completely soaked in sweat.

"My butt hurts so much." Krurse said rubbing her sore behind.

"I don't think I can get it up for awhile…" Aaron groaned turning on the A/C.

The group had no idea that they were being watched by a mysterious hooded figure on the roof of the Red Lantern with her mind.

"No. While he's not a terrible pick, he's got his hands full. Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this. Where are you, Starfire?" She said before vanishing.

* * *

-Progress Report-

Sekirei Scanned: 4

Day 1

Bonus Objectives completed:

Defeat an Ashikabi's team of Sekirei

* * *

 **-Status of the Players-**

 **Ryder Blackthorn**

Name: Ryder Vega Blackthorn

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Reality Warper,

Title(s): Ashikabi Dragon of the Northwest

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: 140

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge. Now aware of his heritage, he seeks to get even stronger than before to help aid his Sekirei.

 **Ryder's Perks:**

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- Shadow Ashikabi – You are feared by other Ashikabi due to your inhuman feats and fearlessness. This makes it harder to make friendships with other Ashikabi (except Minato, Chiho, Seo)

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.

 **Ryder's Reputation:**

-Organizations-

MBI – Hated – 2500/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals-

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Minaka Horito – Warring – 0/9000

Miya Asama – Honored – 8000/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Honored – 8210/9000

Karasuba – Warring – (-500)/9000

Benitsubasa – Honored – 8000/9000

Hai'hane – Friendly – 6000/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato - Warring - 1000/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

Kazehana - Well Liked - 7000/9000

* * *

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 227 (+150)

S – ATK – 260

SPD – 332

S – DEF – 210

END – 257

LUK – 275

DEX – 332

BON – 500

WIS – 287

INT – 110

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats : * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)

Boots

Durability: 100/100

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Make your footsteps completely silent.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.

Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person footsteps as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.

-x-

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 260 (+180)

S – ATK – 360 (+180)

SPD – 260 (+180)

S – DEF – 260 (+180)

END – 315 (+180)

LUK – 40 (+180)

DEX – 370 (+180)

BON – (Thanks to complete the hidden quest, while she is not winged, her BON counts) 1815

WIS – 415

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Body - Sash of Souls (Special Booster) (EPIC)

Can be worn on multiple parts of the body.

Durability: 120/120

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: All stats (except WIS, INT, and BON) increase by BON divided by 10.

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: It's a sash made of the finest silk and handcrafted with love and passion. This sash is imbued with an aura like when a Sekirei emerges for the first time. This sash is a great gift to show you care.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

Hands – BON Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

BON: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Encourages strong bonds

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. In this case, the ring is imbued with the developing bond between an Ashikabi and Sekirei.

-x-

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 282 (+100)

S – ATK – 400

SPD – 405 (+100)

S – DEF – 325

END – 327

LUK – 255

DEX – 412

BON – 860

WIS - 437

INT – 106

Shi's Equipped Items:

Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +100

SPD: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)

Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Name: Minato Sahashi

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Dragon Ashikabi of the Northwest

Age: 19

HP: 24200/24200

STR: 22

SPD: 22

INT: 38

DEF: 22

LUK: 36

Minato Sahashi was a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery, but he is on his way to become a true warrior.

 **Minato's Perks**

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

\- Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.

\- Ki User - You can tap into the energy within for devasting attack. Allows x2 mutliplier for gains of STR, DEF, and SPD. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

\- Budding Reality Warper - Hanging around Ryder so much has led you to absorb some of his dimensional energy. (This perk changes once Ryder tells you the secret to ascends to being a reality warper)

 **Minato's Reputation:**

 **\- Organizations**

MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000

 **-Individuals**

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 3600/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000

Uzume – Friendly – 6200/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hayato Mikogami - 4000/9000 – Unfriendly

 **Minato's Sekirei** –

 ** _Musubi (No.88)_**

P – STR – 402

S – ATK – 190

SPD – 372

S – DEF – 290

END – 452

LUK – 540

DEX – 422

BON – 700

WIS – 162

INT – 88

 **Musubi's Equipment:**

Arms – Bracelets of Flames (Flame+ Booster) (Uncommon)

Bracer (Elemental)

Durability: 50/50

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: Adds 'Fire' elements into normal attacks.

20% less damage from Fire attacks.

Description: These red bracelets are imbued with the flames of Homura, the Sekirei of Fire. While they don't burn as brightly, they still pack a punch. They don't boost stats, but they left add Fire damage to your regular attacks! Flame on!

Requirements: Must not be an elemental Sekirei and must be worn on the arms only.

Held Item – Gekido Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles strength temporary for about five minutes.

* It's spicy!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's physical strength.

-x-

 ** _Kusano (No. 108)_**

P – STR – 50

S – ATK – 500

SPD – 100 (+100)

S – DEF – 100 (+100)

END – 175

LUK – 300

DEX – 95 (+100)

BON – 1000

WIS – 250

INT – 120

 **Kusano's Equipment:**

Body - Regal Gown (Booster) (Epic)

Dress

Durability: 1000/1000

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Casts a protective bubble when critically injured (That's what the durability is for).

* Dress will fix itself when damage

* Customizable – Color will change depending on the Sekirei

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: A gown fit for a princess made with the most protective fabrics. Theses gowns are said to be made to wish protective blessings on who wears them.

-x-

 ** _Matsu (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 130.4

S – ATK – 450

SPD – 287.4

S – DEF – 175

END – 1020.4

LUK – 20000 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 157.4

BON – 800

WIS – 1012

INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)

-x-

 ** _Tsukiumi (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 177

S – ATK – 340

SPD – 162 (+15) (Even with that ring, she's now the slowest thanks to Kusano's booster)

S – DEF – 490

END – 192

LUK – 1040 (Single numbers are naturally lucky!)

DEX – 189

BON – 700 (She loves her husband dearly. ^w^)

WIS – 167

INT – 102

 **Tsukiumi's Equipment:**

Hands – SPD Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

Speed: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Makes it easier to increase DEX while training.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on. (Tsukimi's sapphire)

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, speed.

Held Item – Bokashi Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles speed temporary for about five minutes.

* It's lime flavored!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's speed.

* * *

 **Seo Kaoru**

Name: Seo Kaoru

Class: Matsrou Ashikabi

Title(s): -None-

Age: 25

HP: 20000/20000

STR: 35

SPD: 20

INT: 35

DEF: 30

LUK: 5

Seo Kaoru is a freelancer, willing to work if you pay him a good deal. A man of many skills, he hides a caring side that he'd only show to his Sekirei. He suffers from rotten luck, however.

Seo's Perks

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Matsrou Power - This power given to you by Takehito allow you to disable a Sekirei's powers by a single touch.

\- Rotten Luck - Your luck sucks, -50% to all LUK gains. (Unlike most perks, this one can be changed over time.)

 **Seo's Sekirei** :

 ** _Hikari (No. 12)_**

P – STR – 295 (+150) (More buxom power!)

S – ATK – 315

SPD – 270 (+15)

S – DEF – 270 (+25)

END – 270 (-25)

LUK – 85

DEX – 270 (+25)

BON – 720

WIS – 270

INT – 110

 **Hibiki's Equipment:**

Full Body – Kid Chi-Chi's Armor (Booster) (Uncommon)

"Armor"

Durability: 250/250

S-DEF: -25

SPD: +25

DEX: +25

END: -25

Bonus Stats:

* Promotes body confidence!

* Complete with boots, helmet, and cape.

* Tight fitting!

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: Armor based on Dragon Ball's Chi-Chi when she was about 12. How the hell did her father think this was okay to wear?! It's more for speed than defense as it doesn't cover much.

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats: *Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal by MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

-x-

 ** _Hibiki (No. 13)_**

P – STR – 270 (+15)

S – ATK – 315 (+15)

SPD – 270 (+15)

S – DEF – 270 (+15)

END – 250 (+15)

LUK – 85 (+15)

DEX – 270 (+15)

BON – 720 (+15) (Being the calm one, she's less likely to zap him. Helps she's a bit of a covert pervert.)

WIS – 270 (+15)

INT – 110 (+15)

 **Hibiki's Equipment:**

* * *

 **Hidaka Chiho**

Name: Chiho Hidaka

Class: Ashikabi

Title(s): -None-

Age: 18

HP: 3000/3000

STR: 5

SPD: 5

INT: 20

DEF: 5

LUK: -15

Chiho Hidaka is a former heiress to a pair of doctors trying to cure incurable diseases. Well, they died and she's got an incurable virus that completely screwed her out of her freedom and her money. Barely clinging to life, she brightens the lives of those around her.

 **Chiho's Perks:**

\- Ill Girl – You're quite ill which completely ruins any chance you increasing your stats. Despite this, it's easy to build relationships with others.

\- Kindhearted – Your kindness can melt even the hardest of hearts…most of the time. (Easier to build relationships with others)

\- Happy Despite the Raining Shit – Your luck sucks, but you're still smiling. Despite your luck being in negative numbers, it's negated due to your BON with your Sekirei. (So, in layman terms, but your luck is 0.)

\- Covert Pervert – You do have perverted tendencies, but you are able to keep them well-hidden. Women (and some men) won't notice your perving gaze.

 **Chiho's Sekirei:**

 ** _Uzume (No. 10)_**

P – STR – 390

S – ATK – 540

SPD – 360 (+10)

S – DEF – 740 (+25)

END – 490

LUK – 290

DEX – 540

BON – 700

WIS – 290

INT – 110

 **Uzume's Equipment:**

Face – Dancer's Veil (Facemask) (Rare) ((A/N: For reference to how this looks, do look up Final Fantasy Record Keeper armor/Hats – Mystery Veil))

Facemask

Durability: 85/100

S – DEF : +25

SPD : + 10

DEX : + 15

Bonus Stats:

* Allows the user access to a Dance-like fighting style.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Can boost confidence in movement

Description: This veil is typically worn by dancers, but not just regular dancers. Dance battlers, and while they hid their faces, they'd show off the curves with their dance-like fighting style. They were rumored to have scattered away from the Middle East. I guess they were sick of the men there…who knows?

* * *

 **(A/N: First update for the month of February 2017 and this one was so long to write. I might have to dedicate two chapters to for each day. Either way, I've made the OC Sekirei a tad more interesting as they have a connection to Ryder somehow.)**


	16. Episode 13: Night One (Part 2)

**(Insert disclaimer here. Like, favorite, and review. Help to support this fanfic to get it recommended on TVTropes or even get it a trope page. Your view alone is a big help! Gamer of Year belongs to its owner. I'd like to give a special shout-out to Jaro45, duked, and rosewillow narusasufangirl. Your deep constant reviews help to constantly improve my work.)**

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 13: Sekirei-night Run**

 **Night 1**

* * *

(A/N: A few days back, I held up a poll for what non-con Sekirei, you wanted to see on Minato's team. Ryo's getting Harley Quinn so here's the results of the Minato poll.)

Rapunzel (from Tangled) 10 votes 27%

 **Now I would oblige to her joining the group, but I've decided against that. Rapunzel's power a tad too similar to Kusano's and it would be redundant to have her on Minato's team. It's the same issue as Elsa. So, I'll have to give it to the second place winner, Starfire.**

· Starfire (from Teen Titans) 6 votes-16% (Winner! It was a close fight between her, Mulan, and Raven. However, Starfire won out.)

· Fa Mulan (from Disney's Mulan) 5 votes-13% (I had a dark horse here with this one. This poll has ended right before I started work on chapter 15, so she's claimed by Aaron)

· Raven (from Teen Titans) 4 votes-10% (I was kind of sad to show she lagged in the polls, but Starfire is a better fit for Minato. Besides, I have a special plan for Raven.)

· Ryouko (from Kill la Kill) 2 votes-5% (-_-')

· Don't add at all, I would prefer Minato stick to his canon path. 2 votes- 5% (Original plan, but one reviewer suggested I do this poll.)

· Blaze (Gijinka Charizard) (Female) (from Pokémon) - /d8l2al8 (Would probably have a side relationship with Homura) 2 votes-5% (Unlike Rapunzel, who would have been reduntant. Blaze would have able to fly with her wings and use attacks outside of element like Charizards do.)

· One of the OC Sekirei 2 votes-5% (Sucks to be an OC Sekirei, they really got shafted)

· Cammy 1 vote-2%

· Kitana 1 vote-2%

· Ragyo K. (from Kill la Kill) (She'd probably try to mess with the other Sekirei) 1 vote-2%

· Satsuki K. (from Kill la Kill) (She'd want him to stay far away from Ragyo) 1 vote-2%

· Juri Han 0 votes 0% (Nobody wanted crazy)

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

(A/N: The progress of the overarching quest so far.)

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Sekirei Sightseeing.: You got a week off canon events to partake in a special mission. Go out and collect data on the Missing Sekirei. Get at least 20 entries added to the Dex. (4/20 scanned so far)**

 **Quest Requirements: Uzume has to go with you as a temporary party member. (Condition Met!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Mystery Prize, Relationship with Uzume goes to Exalted, A chance for you to gain new Sekirei to your party, Quadruple all Ashikabi stats with new perk**

 **Quest Failure: Time resets meaning loss any new Sekirei you may have gained and loss of stats gained during the quest.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat an Ashikabi's team of Sekriei (Complete)**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: Mystery Prize, Rare Mystery Prize, Rare MBI Capsule, and New Perk.**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

* * *

The afternoon for our heroes went rather smoothly going out shopping along with some light training. Strangely, they didn't found any swarms after them. They returned home before dark. Minato had made several gains in his own stats gaining five in each one (with due to his perks doubled it to ten) within sparring with Ryder. Ryder's luck was still stagnant due to yesterday. Even Seo was doing some "training" with his twin Sekirei on his vacation which got him five to each stat (with his "perk" chopping the luck gain in half). Now, Ryder and Minato were relaxing in the kitchen eating dinner with everyone else.

"As usual, your cooking is top-notch Miya." Minato said taking in some of the sushi.

"Well don't thank me alone, Shi wanted to help." Miya said with a hearty chuckle.

"Must thou devour so much?" Tsukiumi said annoyed at Ryder's eating habits. "And how you not gaining any weight?!"

Ryder looked to Tsukiumi and decided to go on sarcastic jackass mode.

"I don't know, would you believe me if I did I'm some half-bred alien warrior who barely has a droplet of human blood and that I needed to eat so much to keep up my strength?" Ryder said rolling his eyes.

Tsukiumi shook her head telling him not to be silly, but Miya took a glance at him. Most of them laughed it off, especially Minato who knew the truth.

"That would explain so much." Miya thought. "Considering that Sekirei are an alien race, it's not hard to believe at all. But, the question is what species is he?"

"Either way, I'm stuffed." Ryder said getting up to stretch.

He went up to put some more coding into his Strangled by the Eight Hands plan leaving the rest to go on as business as usual. Elsewhere was a slight shift in plans for Aaron. He had to try to explain to the manager having two girls stay in his motel room. Thankfully, A deal was made that Mulan could work there. The pay was cut by 2% to keep his silence, but they dare not complain.

* * *

The plan was coming together and I was glad at the Strangled by the Eight Hands was at about sixty percent. A text box letting me that I can explore at that and reminding me that sleeping in a bed no matter how late will automatically fully rest and restore due to **Gamer's Body**. Funny, that I completely forgot about that. So, I figure that a nighttime outing wouldn't be so bad. Besides, I could visit Chiho. So, I ready myself for the night, donning an aqua blue shirt under a black hoodie with the Smash Ball logo outlined in red, dark aqua blue jeans, and black boots. I put back on the haori to tie it on me. My sword went on my back this time, with my BlackTab clipped on my right, and SekiDex clipped on my left. Tying the forehand protector on my left bicep, I was ready to go out for the night. Going over to Uzume, I ask if she wanted to go with me to see Chiho which she agrees. As I went downstairs with her to leave, I kissed each one of my Sekirei letting them know I'd be back soon.

"Master, are you sure you'll be safe?" Akitsu said worriedly.

"No need to worry, my frozen angel. I'll be fine and in case anything, I can contact you all using the Gamer ability." I remarked.

As Uzume and I left the Maison Izumo, we both got a text box.

 **[Nighttime Effect]**

 **[In the days, battles are usually pretty standard. However, this is the night where danger lurks on every corner. Enemy sneak attacks are more likely and the swarms are more vicious. However, the rewards are greater.]**

Well shit, is what I would say about that. Considering I can sense ki, I should be fine for the most part. Uzume and I stay close as we began walking over to the East.

* * *

The "new" Sekirei out into this twisted game were unsure of the Ashikabi they wanted, especially Harley Quinn. She died in her old life from getting hit by a truck fleeing from Batgirl after she finally stood up to her pudding. Joker, annoyed at her constant failures, had killed Bud and Lou out of frustration. Harley snapped and took the Joker's life. She stood on a rooftop looking over the city.

"I escaped one hell only to end up in another. Now if I don't find some Ashi-whatever to take me, the mad doctor will make me a prize for them." Harley Quinn said with a sigh.

Harley Quinn did have a benefit to becoming a Sekirei. It had made her more akin to a saner counterpart and given her a new ability that used her psychology degree to her edge. It was the power to read minds and see memories. Using this, she scanned the Ashikabi all over town (except for our heroes, whom she didn't come across). It sickened her with how some of these Ashikabis functioned. She found Mikogami a spoiled brat, Higa a disgusting sociopathic, Sanada completely thickheaded, Chiho too innocent, and Natsuo being the biggest sociopath she had seen since the Joker.

"If these are the people that are Ashikabi, I'm scared for the poor girls." Harley said to herself before she gazed downwards to see Ryder and Uzume walking along.

"Wait a sec, that's Chiho's girl. But who's that guy?" Harley said staring intently at him.

Harley decided to peer into his mind and unlike the others his was rather fuzzy. The Gamer effect was interfering with it, but Harley did see some key things. He was an Ashikabi and he was planning something big to stop MBI was what she got out of mind. Out of his memories, she saw him beat up Karasuba which surprised Harely. She along with the rest of "new" Sekirei had the displeasure of meeting Karasuba who showed off her deadly prowess with a sword to invoke fear in them.

"Any guy who can put that bitch down and the one I want for my Ashikabi. He's so dark and mysterious. Like Batman…and he's perfectly kinky!" Harley said to herself giddy over him.

She really no idea that in terms of crazy, Ryder was probably the best (or worst) case considering warpers. Knowing the horrors of the multiverse was key to becoming a warper. Simply put, all warpers are a little nutty.

Ryder and Uzume were minding their own business when a text box flashed in front of front them.

 **[Incoming! Dodge!]**

Ryder and Uzume both leapt to the side as an energy blast hit the spot where they just were. Standing confidently was octopus-like humanoids with different skin colors (purple, orange, yellow or green), and white or red eyes. Some members of the race have golden, red, dark, or purple spots on the arms, head and legs.

" **[Observe!]** " Ryder/Uzume called out to get their explanation.

They got one on the one who shot them who had a sickly purple glow and glowing red eyes.

 **Appule (Combatant) Boss**

 **A mid-ranking solider in Frieza's Solider, only slightly more useful than Frieza's lackeys. The purple sickly glow is making a bit more of a threat.**

"Wait a second, a boss already? Explain, please!" Uzume asked a bit nervous.

Once again, they got their explanation.

 **[Nightmare Swarm!]**

 **The harder version of swarms. Unlike the waves in the daytime, afternoon, and evenings, you fought them at all at once. The risk is high, but the reward is great. May or may not get a special hidden boss.**

The two paled because unlike the usual where three about one hundred and fifty guys. Ryder used **[Observe]** on the lackeys.

 **Frieza Soldier [Combatant]**

 **A shittier version of Appule. They are only five times stronger than the regular Frieza Mooks.**

"Just great." Ryder said unsheathing Dragon Soul.

Uzume used the **[Inventory]** to bon her battle gear along with the veil. Both knew they were going to have to work together on this and were ready. They weren't ready for them firing energy blasts down at the ground. Harley quickly peered into the mind of the leader and decided she had to help.

* * *

Now I had no idea what these yahoos were planning, but I swear I could hear someone say "Get off the ground!"

I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Harley Quinn, and I had a rotten feeling she was a Sekirei.

"Hey Ryo, fly outta there! The blasts are underground and gonna explode under your feet!" She screamed out.

Suddenly sensing the blast coming, I grab Uzume and fly up to the roof of some building for the ground which I was standing on to blow up in huge explosion. I felt bad for the poor peeps who had cars or businesses there. I look over to Harley a bit grateful, but confused.

"Thanks and all, but why help us?" I asked looking over her intently.

"Well, I was more looking out for you because I want you as my new puddin'!" She said embracing.

Never thought I'd be saved by a Sekirei who wanted me to wing them, but hey it's not a bad thing.

A text box flashes up asking me if I wanted to add her to party and I hit yes. Catching the Quinn off-guard, I kissed her and winged her right there. She gave me tongue already, and I would have given back if not for the people trying to kill us.

"So Quinn, what exactly can you do?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't know exactly, I still got the effect of Ivy's toxin antidote making immune to certain chemicals and disease. It also gave me enhanced strength and stamina." Harley said confused. "That and I could read minds to see memories and stuff."

I was terrified by the idea of HARLEY QUINN being able to read minds. I was so glad she chose me because I would have to kill her if she was winged by another. Getting in front of her, I let off a Solar Flare to blind those soldiers for a while. I took this chance to take Quinn and go with Uzume a couple miles away in an empty warehouse.

"I assume you got a gamer thing on lock." I asked Quinn.

"Come on, as soon I smooched, Mistah R." She said sweating. "Why?"

"I have a device that scans Sekirei to tell me their abilities, powers, history, and so forth." I said getting out my SekiDex. "Called a SekiDex."

I hastily scanned Harley Quinn.

 ** _"Sekirei Number 99, Harley Quinn, the Psychiatrist Sekirei. Height is 5 feet and 9 inches. Weight is 140lbs (64 kg). Gender is female. Despite Quinn's bubbly nature and overall quirky, this one is a genius with intellect on par on Matsu. Due to her toxic immunity, her defense, stamina, strength are above average for unwinged Sekirei. She can read minds and use her psychology to determine profiles. Speed and dexterity are an ease for her to being an Olympian gymnast. It is possible for to establish a telepathic bond with her Ashikabi to communicate from far distances. Unlike most Sekirei, this one has two abilities. "Hyena Whisper" allows her to allow her hyena's Bud and Lou akin to a Summoning Jutsu. "Super Sane" allows immunity to attacks on the mind."_**

Two abilities? That would pretty cool, and then I looked at the stats. Of course, her S-ATK was rather low. But, her speed made her faster than Yashima, her S-DEF, END, DEX, WIS, and INT outshined all my Sekirei, but her luck and P-STR was rather low. It dawned at me that Harely Quinn was my smartest and battle ready Sekirei. The woman at the same time, is pretty much the ultimate submissive.

"Wait, a second? Can you scan me real quick? I want to know if I have any hidden abilities." Uzume asked me.

I oblige her.

 ** _"Sekirei Number 10, Uzume, the Veiled Sekirei. Height is 163cm and weight is 45kg. Bust is 95cm, Waist is 57cm, and Hips are 90cm. Gender's female. This cheerful Sekirei is quite a rare oddity. Uzume's powers involved control of a large veil that is really only good for defense. Although, she can contort it into a spear or choke an opponent with them. Despite her full figure, she is among the swiftest of Sekirei. Her hand to hand combat skills are a tad underwhelming though. It is rumored that she could have a closer familial link to Karasuba. Her special ability "Terror of Ten" allows a chance to add +10 extra to any stat gains. Current status is winged by Hidaka Chiho."_**

Well that was kind of disappointing, and even Uzume was a bit dampened by it. I did promise Uzume to get her an item to give her an edge. I sensed that our enemies were closing in on us.

"Hurry, think about how can I can summon my babies so I can read your mind, puddin." Harley Quinn said to me.

I nodded and thought of it. Harley's hand glowed a bright white as he raised it.

"Summoning Bud and Lou!" Harley said slamming her slam down on the ground.

In a glow of white and a plume of smoke appeared Bud and Lou. While Harley reacquainted with her boys, I was going to give some of these bastards an early trip to the afterlife. Fueling ki into my hands, I wordless pump out a Kaio-ken to at least times three.

"Stand back, ladies!" I said bringing my hands forward. " **[Kaio-ken Final Flash!]** "

Out shot out of my hands, a giant red beam and I was hoping to incinerate a chunk of them.

* * *

The swarms quickly found them with their scouters only to see a giant red beam blast out the doors meaning certain death for the most the minions. Coming out of the now wrecked warehouse were three people and two hyenas ready to fight. Didn't help that the swarm was now down a manageable fifty guys plus the boss.

"Ladies and gents, think you all can handle the mooks? Appule is mine to kill." Ryder said to himself sword in hand.

"You got it, Mistah R!" Harley saids. "Bud and Lou, sic' em!"

Bud and Lou seem to grow in size before as they tore into the throats of two mooks. Harley Quinn called out a mallet out of nowhere because going around like a loon smashing up mook after mook. Uzume took her time spearing through them.

"You're quite the reckless fool for challenging me!" Appule said charging an energy sphere in his hand.

Ryder let Appule pump up the ball until it was as big as a car, crossing his arms. Appule assumed it was Ryder accepting death and threw the ball at him. Ryder swatted it away from him disappointed.

"Oh come on, I was told there was a challenge!" Ryder said in a low tone.

Appule shook in fear but, in a flash, a sword pierced through his heart ending his life. However, Ryder's blade had spilled no blood and he heard a familiar voice that was now clear.

"Ryder, it's been so long. Fancy, a real challenge?" A chilling yet bubbly voice as the smoke clear.

" **[Observe!]** " Ryder said taking a stance.

 **Metal Yumi 4 [Nightmare Boss]**

 **This metal horror is a replica of the Sekirei #08, Yume, one of the most powerful Sekirei besides the legendary #01. It's body fine-tuned for combat, it's swordsmanship is an exact replica of Yume's fighting style. However, she was heavily upgraded which new gadgets and is now half as strong as Yume. You're screwed….**

Ryder was inwardly a tad frightened at first, but **[Gamer's Mind]** calmed his nerves. If he could fight Miya, he could damn well combat Metal Yume.

"I won't let you reach your ultimate form, and I'll make sure there's nothing left of you." Ryder said darkly.

"You'll die trying." Yume said cheerfully.

The clash of steel came wordlessly as the two viciously fought each other. Even they were rather even, Metal Yume had a bit on the edge. Ryder backflipped back only to nearly get skewered by sharp energy wave fired out of Yume's sword.

"I can't read this bitch's mind." Harley said trying to get a read on Yume's mind. "It's like she's mindless!"

"I remember Ryder's Sekirei was telling me about this robot that looked like a Sekirei. I think we're seeing her up close." Uzume said to herself.

Ryder rolled out of way shooting a ki blast in Metal Yume's face to gain some distance, but it did little to help. Metal Yume slammed her foot in Ryder's stomach before raising her sword to stab him.

"I'll make sure to bring your dead corpse to Karasuba. She's been dying to make it a trophy over her bed. Along with your Sekirei." Metal Yume said to him in a tone similar to Karasuba.

If Ryder was the bomb, then Metal Yume's words were spraying it with gasoline. The mention of Karasuba only lit the match. Ryder shook violently fuming in a rage over that threat.

"KARA…K….k..kkk…KARASUBA!" Ryder screaming at the top of his lung as his ki rose like a rocket.

Now, back at home, Minato immediately sensed Ryder's ki raise, but he got a message recommend he shouldn't interfere. The text box also told him that Ryder's opponent was utterly screwed.

MBI was another story, their flying cameras were jetting in the direction of Ryder's battle, and Minaka called an emergency meeting.

"It's impossible!" Minaka said to his employees panicked. "The Phantom Ashikabi's power level is rising than I theorized!"

"What didn't account for it, game master?" Natsuo said caustically.

That smartass remark got Minaka to smash a vase on Natsuo's head much to Karasuba's shock and Benitsubasa and Hai'hane's hidden delight.

"Sir, we need to assume that our Phantom Ashikabi is much stronger than we thought. His rising power is putting him on par with the top fifteen Sekirei!" Dr. Briefs remarked terrified.

"Nice to know, he's wasn't just lucky." Karasuba said darkly. "Though, I wonder what caused this."

She had no idea it was what she said to Metal Yume that set him off on a rage. By the time the flying camera, there was a giant explosion, screaming, burning debris out of the giant smoke cloud. Minaka and his employees for the swarm project watched intently, but found nothing. Until Metal Yume was kicked out of the dust and through someone's expensive sports car. The camera zoomed in to see that Metal Yume had fear on her face. Something that wasn't programmed into her.

"Tell me Metal, does a machine like you feel fear?" Ryder said who was still clouded by the smoke.

"What are you?! You can't be human." Yume said completely terrified.

"Barely. But that's not your concern especially with an annoying flying camera here. But I have one thing to tell you, I want you to thank Karasuba. If she hadn't told you this drivel, I wouldn't have transformed and gotten this transformation." Ryder said with a laugh raising his arm up. "Now goodbye."

"Initiate memor-" Metal Yume said before Ryder screamed out, "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

A large golden energy ball shot out Ryder's arms and blow up Metal Yume before completing the transfer thus ending Metal Yume for good. Before the smoke could clear, Ryder blasted the camera cutting off the feed to MBI. Minaka was twitching before looking over at Karasuba who was sweating buckets.

"At least, it'll be a chall-GACK!" Karasuba said before Benitsubasa smashed a vase over her head to render her unconscious.

Benitsubasa got praise from Minaka for that, and Takami was laughing. But not at Karasuba, she was laughing from the fact that the Shadow Ashikabi kept finding ways to stick it to him. More and more, she was impressed with him. Mr. and Mrs. Brief saw this as an opportunity to make better swarms. That night, everyone won at the meeting except Karasuba, Natsuo, and a raving Minaka.

* * *

Normally, turning Super Saiyan makes you unstable, but **[Gamer's Mind]** to the recuse to quickly stabilize me. Still, I laid a number on Metal Yume. Harley was asking if it was still me.

"Yes, Quinn. It's me, and I supposed I owe you an explanation along with Uzume. After we collect the bounty." I said.

A text box flashed saying, **[Bonus objective completed]** , and another one came up concerning my transformation.

 **[Super Saiyan!]**

 **Congrats on obtaining the form of Super Saiyan, this only makes things more and more interesting for you. Swarms will definitely get harder for you. This allows a new perk to be added and chances for quests to upgrade it.**

 **[New Perk] Super Saiyan – You are a Saiyan who had broken the limits of a Saiyan warrior. There are multiple ways to obtain more forms to it. Current Level – Base SSJ (This perk can be changed if you reach another level of it, or lost if you don't keep up with your training.)**

 **One more text box came up about the swarm.**

 **[Swarm Defeated!]**

 **Frieza Solider: 150 Defeated!**

 **Mini-Boss: -N/A-**

 **Nightmare Boss: Completely annihilated!**

 **A true warrior!**

 **Reward: Super spoils of wars!**

Super spoils? I looked around and I found the Metal Yumi Four MBI Boss Capsule which was glowing. However, we found about five epic MBI capsules. And then the stat boosts came along.

 **[You have slaughter multiple opponents at once! +20 (x100) to LUK, Ryder!]**

That's a solid 2000 added to my luck, and I had no idea how it would affect me. Considering me on iffy "luck" made me really wonder. Next came the gains for Harley Quinn.

 **[Harley has defeated multiple opponents at once! +7 (x25) to every stat except INT]**

For a Sekirei with rotten luck, she was lucky to jump in the middle of our swarm. Uzume's gains came up next.

 **[Uzume has defeated multiple opponents at once! +7(x25) to every stat except BON and INT, and Terror of Ten adds +10]**

That was weird that it didn't increase her BON, but Uzume and I don't really bother to question it. I did have to explain to them, but I decided to hold off until we got back to Miya's. Without incident, we get to Chiho at the hospital. Being in the Super Saiyan state made a perfect disguise.

"Um, who are you? I believe we haven't met." Chiho said to me.

I took a breath and relax down to my base form surprising her, and say, "It's me."

"Nice trick." Chiho said rolling her eyes. "Who's the clown woman? Another Sekirei?"

"Yeah, this is Harley Quinn. Harley, Chiho." I said making the introduction.

"Charmed to meet ya." Harley said bubbly.

"The same." Chiho said turning to me. "I hope you've brought more books. I've completed the arc for Black Lagoon."

"Of course, although the series is on hiatus. So, I can at least give the last arc that was completed." I said getting it out of **[Inventory]**. "Of course, sorry we all look roughed up, we got out of a fight. We're fine though."

"Good to hear." Chiho said taking the books off my hands. "I've been hiding the stuff in my own **[Inventory]**."

"I hope things aren't too boring for you here." I said a bit downcast.

"This disease wouldn't be so bad if it didn't affect my sex drive. You have no idea how twitchy I get around here." Chiho remarked. "I'd have Uzume help me, but I don't know if this thing I have spreads or not."

I wonder if I could use my gamer ability to see if it was and decided to try and use **[Observe].** I didn't get much at all.

"Besides from it saying you're one leg in the grave, it also says it's a noncommunicable disease and can't be spread through touch and so forth." I said lowly.

Chiho looked like she was ready to jump out of bed to hug me, but Uzume did that for her.

"That's great, now I can finally get Uzume to take care of that itch." Chiho said with a rather perverted smile.

"Chiho, with him and Harley here?" Uzume said with a sudden blush.

"We need someone to help watch for anyone who could interrupt us." Chiho remarked. "Plus, Harley could help you."

"I have experience in helping out in situations like this." Harley said faintly remembering Ivy.

I couldn't believe what I was witnessing.

* * *

Thanks to Ryder's increased luck, nobody came to interrupt the love-fest between Uzume, Chiho, and Harley leaving Ryder to watch the entire thing. However, elsewhere, in a house in the East, was an Ashikabi who wasn't on Higa's radar/payroll. She just a high school senior who just became an Ashikabi. She was your typical goth being a pale skinned, dark haired, and punk-rock teenager. What was ironic was her name. Rose Willow. She sat in her bedroom with her two Sekirei. You could almost call them twins due to their similar slim builds. Number 77, Kinmichi, was a dark-skinned blonde who had powers over metals and turn objects into gold with a touch. Number 83, Naoren, was a pale skinned blonde whose powers were centered on using BON to fuel his energy attacks.

"C'mon, can you do this just once?" Rose asked Kinmichi in a sweet tone.

"Hell no, you damn fujoshi!" Kinmichi said annoyed. "I am not doing that with Naoren!"

"Please, Kin-san. It'd be so hot!" Rose said. "Plus, Naoren is willing."

"He's a damn submissive!" Kinmichi said bitterly.

Rose had to pull out the big guns and threatened a punishment. Kinmichi threatened to tell her mother about that. The two began to argue yelling curse after cruse at each other. Naoren could only watch as they bicker.

"Nobody likes an emo piece of shit, Kin!" Rose screeched.

"Aren't you calling the kettle black, bitch?" Kinmichi said with a smug smirk.

 **"** Arrogant dick!" Rose said slapping him.

 **"** Spoiled sow!" Kinmichi said slapping her back.

Only for it to devolve of them hurling "F-Bombs" at each other before viciously getting into sexual endeavors practically tearing off their clothes to do so. Naoren sighed at this. Rose had a sweet side to her that he did love about her, but she had an icy side that turned Kinmichi on. Naoren was the legitimate nice guy who saw the best in people and a romantic as well. Kinmichi was a completely jackass with a hidden heart of gold. Their pet names were pretty much, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sugar and Ice. What a mix…" Naoren said to himself.

He got up deciding to leave to see if Rose's mom made cookies. Maybe she'd let him get into the liquor cabinet. With those two, they weren't going to stop until morning and they shared that bedroom.

* * *

I walked out of that hospital with a look of shock. The things Chiho did with Harely and Uzume! And I got to watch everything. I didn't really join in mostly because I didn't want come onto them and get my Sekirei upset. Besides I was going to grin and bear not being allowed to have sex at Maison Izumo if my Sekirei had to as well. We arrived home and Miya greeted us at the door.

"Good to see, you're all right, but what's with the blonde hair?" Miya asked me. "And who's the clown girl?"

"That's Harley Quinn, my new Sekirei. She chose me after saving me." I said with a chuckle. "Harley, this is Miya. She's the landlord and don't cross her."

"Okie-dokie, Mistah R. I was just reading her mind and getting the rules." Harley said with a bit of a sweat pouring down her head.

Miya looked a bit panicked at that and asked me if she could speak to Harley Quinn alone. I realized that Harley might have seen some things she couldn't have in Miya's memories. I take Uzume inside not wanting to be there.

* * *

"So you can read minds?" Miya said menacingly to Harley.

"Look, I won't tell a soul." Harley said waving her arms. "I might be a bit crazy, but I would never cross the number one."

Miya relaxed before switching her cheery motherly tone to welcome her to the inn. The handshake was tighter than usual. Afterward, Miya and Harley joined the gathered tenants inside.

"I have news for you girls. You're getting a new sister." Ryder said awkwardly.

"I already know." Akitsu said with a small smile. "The gamer thing alerted me of an addition to our party. She's strong."

"That she is, meet Harley Quinn everyone." Ryder said. "Harley, this is Akitsu, Shi, and Yashima."

Minato made his introductions and Ryder showed the haul he made. Now before they could open those, Ryder cleared his throat.

"I was going to explain some things later on, but recent developments have shifted them slightly. What I will explain is part of the bigger picture, but the rest will come later. I bet you're all wondering why I have blonde hair and blue eyes." Ryder said. "Except Harley, because she reads minds."

"Don't tell me, you're not human." Miya said jokingly.

"Actually I am. But only at best about 1/3 or even less than that." Ryder stated seriously.

This got everyone's attention.

"Now what I say, doesn't leave this house." Ryder stated with a hint of ice. "Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Well the thing is I'm actually a hybrid of a race of super warriors called the Saiyans, a race of warriors with a penchant for insane stamina called the Endurions, and of course human blood." Ryder stated with his arms crossed.

"Saiyans?" Kusano said innocently. "You mean the ones like Dragon Ball Z?"

Ryder was floored that the show existed here in this world, but it did save him an explanation. Kusano took over explaining what she saw of Saiyans on said anime show.

"So let me get this straight. You're some half-alien/half-human and you're obtained a transformation that lets you get even stronger." Kagari said to me.

"Pretty much." Ryder said with a nod.

"So how strong are you now?" Musubi asked.

"Well I don't know yet. I still have to control the form through training." Ryder said with a chuckle.

Miya was inwardly freaking out. She came to a draw against him not too long ago, but it was obviously he was even stronger now. She calculated that she could still win if she used _all her unrestrained power_.

"Guess I'll have to use half my strength to spar with him now." Miya thought. "But still, if what Kusano says is true. He…he could become even stronger than me! He's already made a monkey out of a Karasuba. I…need to start training again. No way, I can let him be stronger than me."

A small part of Miya's battle hungry spirit cried out. After Yume "died", there was no opponent who could give a Miya a worthy fight. But it eyed Minato and Ryder as potential after Ryder fought Miya. Now it was solidified, and Miya had to admit it. Ryder was a worthy opponent. Miya's kind smile grew it a smirk. Everyone was creeped out by this because Miya never smirked. Matsu and Kazehana were especially bugging out because that was the smirk Miya had when she was ready for battle. Miya walked up to Ryder.

"Ryder, I'm impressed. I underestimated Minato and especially you. I might have to start training. Just know I'm ready to spar whenever." Miya said before leaving the room for her bedroom. "Good night."

"Freaky." Uzume said to Ryder. "She looked like she was lusting for you."

Kazehana and Matsu gulped at that.

"No, she couldn't be…" Matsu said with a laugh. "Miya's the least sexual person I know."

"Besides, she's probably just itching to fight again. That's all." Kazehana said nervously.

"Either way, Minato and I are going upstairs to sort the loot. Uzume, I'll want you to come with." Ryder said.

The trio took to Ryder's room to deal with sifting through the loot. One boss capsule and five epic MBI capsules. Ryder hoped for a good haul and so he started with the boss capsule. He found two things in there.

 **[Metal Yumi 4 Boss Capsule]**

 **Neck – Elementium Necklace (Special Booster) (Legendary!)**

 **Durability: 10000/10000**

 **S-ATK: +1000**

 **S-DEF: +1000**

 **Bonus Stats: If given to an elemental Sekirei, P-STR and DEX go up by +500**

 **Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.**

 **Description: This necklace's metal is said to be Elementium. Elementium is one of the rarest forms of space metal known in existence and is the most superconductive of them. It has been noted that any weapon made from this metal can potentially become one of the deadliest of weapons. Especially when amplifying one's elemental powers. This metal could possibly be from the home planet of the Sekirei.**

 **Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.**

Ryder and Minato couldn't believe what they just found. Uzume was speechless at the thought of something from where they were originally from being here. Ryder told Minato he was keeping it to give to Akitsu. The station styled necklaced glowed and he called for Akitsu.

"Akitsu, I got you something." Ryder said putting on her neck. "Something to help amplify your abilities and it looks lovely on you."

The necklace glowed shifting to a warm blue color instead of the icy blue. Akitsu was blushing rather hard looking into his eyes.

"I…I love it. Tell me, what's the metal in this? It feels familiar." She asked him.

He told her and she gasped. She was feeling the effects of his boosting her powers already.

"Keep the metal's name a secret. I don't need Matsu freaking out about it yet." Ryder said with a light kiss on Akitsu's lips.

"Of course, my master." She said leaving them back to loot sifting.

Next was a microchip. Ryder's BlackTab glowed and so did the microchip. Turning into electricity, the microchip beamed itself into his BlackTab and Minato's SekiDex to everyone's confusion. A text box would explain.

 **[New App! Alternate Costumes]**

 **As you noticed, certain Sekirei are from other worlds. With this app, you alternate outfits on these special Sekirei. Alternate Costumes are a series of alternative armor, clothing, or costumes for these Sekirei. They are distinct from the Default Uniforms in appearance and might confer a chance for a boost in stats.**

"I assume these special Sekirei are Sekirei like Harley." He said before calling it up, " **[Alt. Costumes]** "

A text came up with a list of costumes for Harley across the spectrum. It only had four costumes available saying the more experience they got, the more costumes they'll get.

 **[Alt. Costumes]**

 **[Harley Quinn]**

 **Classic – This bodysuit and makeup is the outfit Harley Quinn was introduced to the DCAU. Being her first costume, it's her default. -Selected-**

 **Arkhamverse – This costume is based off her appearance in Batman: Arhkam City. This punk clown style shows off the curves and shows a more adult side.**

 **Psychoanalyst – This was Harleen Quinzel once wore before she went bonkers.**

 **Ryder's Blurred Lines – This costume was based of the fan art of Ryder Blackthorn during his stint as a fan comic artist for "Blurred Lines"**

" **[Alt Costume: Psychoanalyst]** " Ryder said wanting to give this a try.

Harley was entering the room when Ryder said this.

A flash of light shined over Harley and her look completely changed. Gone was the makeup and jester outfit. Harley's hair was in a bun, with her hair pushed to the left side of her face, instead of her trademark twin ponytails. She now wore a white coat over a red blouse, black pants and a black skirt, with black stockings and red heels. She even had glasses.

"Well it works." Ryder said.

"Please change me out of this master." Harley squeaked. "This is kind of uncomfortable."

"Of course. **[Alt. Costume: Blurred Lines]** " Ryder said.

The flash of light came again leaving Harley with another drastic makeover. Her usual white makeup was on her face with extreme amounts black eye shadow around her eyes. Her blond hair was done up as pigtails. Her t-shirt was a red and black belly baring shirt with bangles on her arms. Her pants were black skinny jeans with an oversized red belt with her insignia. Her shoes were rather expensive looking boots. She also had biker gloves with her nailed painted red.

"You drew this number?" Harley said looking it over. "It's not bad."

She left shortly after to join the rest of the tenants downstairs.

"Glad you like it." Ryder said with a smile. "Now back to the rest of the loot."

 **[Epic MBI Capsule]**

 **Body – Silk Symbiotic Armor – (Uzume-exclusive Booster) (EPIC)**

 **Body Armor**

 **Durability: 5000/5000**

 **SPD: +200**

 **DEX: +200**

 **S-DEF: +200**

 **Bonus Stats: Allow access to new abilities like shooting projectiles of light and sharpen silk to be like knives.**

 **Sonic and sound attacks will do double damage to Uzume.**

 **Requirements: Can only be wielded by Uzume (#10)**

 **Description: MBI's proto-ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. Attaching it to Uzume's skin will form a synthetic symbiote allow a suit of armor that can be used for devastating attacks. However, it has a weakness to sonic attacks.**

In his hands was the emblem to which he put it on Uzume's chest. A white goo seeped out the emblem over Uzume and now Uzume wore a tight-fitting bodysuit over herself. The goo ejected out all of Uzume's clothes to the ground even her panties to form into the exact clothing she wore.

"Feels like a second skin." Uzume said to him. "But if it'll protect me, I don't care."

They moved onto the second one.

 **[Epic MBI Capsule]**

 **Weapon – Piko Piko Hammer – (Weapon) (EPIC)**

 **Hammer**

 **Durability: 5000/5000**

 **Bonus Stats: Will allow for the hammer to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown like an exploding ninja star, and summoned by thought alone.**

 **Requirements: P-STR must be over 220**

 **Description: An exact replica of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series. It's same of an odd unknown material. It resembles the one used in the Sonic X anime. It also has the same strange abilities.**

Ryder gave this to Harley mostly to replace the gag mallet she used. Now they moved onto the third one.

 **[Epic MBI Capsule]**

 **Body – Miya's Mastery Yukata – (Booster) – (EPIC)**

 **Body Armor**

 **Durability: 5000/5000**

 **All Stats (except BON and INT) +300**

 **Bonus Stats: Adds a little extra to damage from bladed attacks.**

 **Will fix itself when damaged.**

 **Allows access to Miya-ryu fighting style.**

 **Requirement: Sekirei must be using a bladed weapon or sword.**

 **Customizable, color changes depended on the Sekirei**

 **Description: This yukata resembled the one Miya wore that she completed inventing her own swordfighting style. It is said that her fighting spirit is imbued in the fabric.**

"Before you say anything, Minato, I'm giving this to Shi." Ryder said to Minato.

Minato nodded and Shi was called up and given the yukata which shifted to colors similar to the color scheme on the training yukata. Next capsule to be opened, they found what seemed to be five candies.

 **[Epic MBI Capsule]**

 **Consumable – Ultra Divine Rare Candy (Booster) (EPIC) x5**

 **Candy**

 **All Stats (except BON, WIS, INT) +300**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** It's a heavenly flavor.**

 **Description: Consumables are items that can be eaten for an effect on the battlefield. In this case, this one adds to your stats as if you were just training.**

Ryder had Minato have them because he needed the boost and went down to give them to his Sekirei.

"So if we eat this, we'll get stronger as if we did training with Miya." Tsukiumi said skeptically.

"Yup, all your stats will go up by about 300 except your BON, WIS, and INT." Minato said.

Tsukiumi's eyed widen at a whopping 300 increase and hastily swallowed the candy without savoring the flavor. The rest took their time. All and all, they all felt the jump in power. Matsu's ability made the gains to her physical body more extreme, but she was still the laziest of the Sekirei ironically.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MINAKA!" Ryder yelled from upstairs. This got everyone to come upstairs to see why Ryder yelled out.

Except for Miya, who was already asleep, and Kagari, who was in his/her room.

* * *

This last capsule was unbelievable. This thing couldn't be real. So I was opening the last capsule and this was what got me yelling.

 **[Epic MBI Capsule]**

 **Weapon – Yume's Katana – (Yume-exclusive weapon/Musubi-exclusive weapon) – (Legendary)**

 **Katana**

 **Durability: It's adamantine!**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Bonus Stats: If equipped by Musubi, access to all of Yume's swordfighting skills will be hers.**

 **SPD and DEX are doubled!**

 **Awakens Musubi's latent power.**

 **Requirement: Only be wielded by Yume (#08) or Musubi (#88)**

 **Description: This is the Zankokunajihi, or Cruel Mercy, the sword of Yume. No jokes, this is the legitimate sword Yume used in battle! This sword is imbued with Yume's unholy power and is only to be wielded by her or her "daughter" Musubi. Be warned! If Musubi were to use it, her power has the potential to surpass No. 01, herself.**

I screamed out and Minato and all the Sekirei came to find me clutching the sword terrified of it.

"All of you, use Observe on the sword." I said blankly. "Just do it."

They did and the reactions were mixed. Tsukiumi was jealous that only Musubi could use it, Kusano was happy for Musubi, my Sekirei were blank faced except for a cheering Harley, Minato's jaw hung, Kazehana looked terrified, Matsu was freaking out, and Musubi was excited.

"I could become stronger than the Number 1. Gimme that sword!" Musubi said taking up in her hand.

The thought of her being close to Miya in strength scared me. The sword glowed in her hand a sheath formed on her side for her to carry it. We (except Musubi and Minato) gulped. That was all the loot so I could finally go to bed. I did realize that now that Musubi has that sword, she'll give Karasuba a real run for the money. I laughed at that. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Miya will probably be frightened to see Musubi now faster and stronger, but I inwardly smirked at that. Miya's spent too much time out of training, and she needs the wake-up call. Going to bed wasn't too bad with Harley with us now. She even sleeps in that red nightie from the comics.

* * *

Kagari made the call to Takami and spilled the beans on Ryder's secret. Takami wasn't too shocked and told Kagari not to worry.

"Not to worry? Ryder's getting stronger and stronger. So is Minato! Even their Sekirei seem to just to just defy their limits." Kagari stressed.

"Then they'll be able to take down Minaka just as Ryder hopes to do." Takami said confidently. "All I ask is that you keep an eye on him. From my limited knowledge on anime, I know Super Saiyan is only the first state to many others."

"Wait, he can get even stronger?!" Kagari said before Takami hung up.

Kagari already surmised he couldn't fight Ryder at all especially with the condition Kagari had screwing with his body. It felt like a reaction, but that couldn't be possible was what Kagari thought. Whenever Minato was around, it acted up.

"I can't be reacting to Minato. He's nice and all, but he's certainly into women." Kagari said to self. "It's not like my body will turn me into one."

Oh, the irony of the situation.

-In the East-

Rose was finished with her fuck-fest with Kinmichi leaving him in her room completely drenched in sex and sweat. She took to the shower coming out to find Naoren waiting for her. He was nervous and it was a sign he meant serious business.

"Naoren, something wrong?" She said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think I could bring myself to do this, Rose. Killing off other Sekirei for my own survival. I'm ruining the lives of other Ashikabi to save my own ass." Naoren said with tears forming in his eyes.

Now Rose know Naoren was a compassionate and loving person. That's what drew her into him. But he said might Rose realized how deep this "game" was. The fun of battle was kind of sucked out at his words. She could see he was hurting inside. Even though she wanted to fight other Ashikabi, the well-being of her own Ashikabi came first and foremost.

"How about we blow this town? If we can find a way to escape, we can go to my grandparents in Osaka." Rose suggested.

"You mean it?" He said brightening up.

"Of course, we'll find a way." Rose said. "And take down anyone who tries to stop us."

"I could fight for that." Naoren said with a smile.

Rose loved her carnage and destruction, but loved to see the smile on his face. She did want to make up to him for goading him into a yaoi moment with Kinmichi. Besides, the path she chose would be more dangerous and she loved the thrill of it!

* * *

-Progress Report-

Sekirei Scanned: 6

Night 1

Bonus Objectives completed:

Defeat an Ashikabi's team of Sekirei

Survive a Nightmare Swarm with Metal Yumi

* * *

 **-Status of the Players-**

 **Ryder Blackthorn**

Name: Ryder Vega Blackthorn

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Reality Warper,

Title(s): Ashikabi Dragon of the Northwest

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: 2140

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge. Now aware of his heritage, he seeks to get even stronger than before to help aid his Sekirei. Him becoming a Super Saiyan has only made more deadly.

 **Ryder's Perks:**

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- Shadow Ashikabi – You are feared by other Ashikabi due to your inhuman feats and fearlessness. This makes it harder to make friendships with other Ashikabi (except Minato, Chiho, Seo)

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.

\- Super Saiyan – You are a Saiyan who had broken the limits of a Saiyan warrior. There are multiple ways to obtain more forms to it. Current Level – Base SSJ (This perk can be changed if you reach another level of it, or lost if you don't keep up with your training.)

 **Ryder's Reputation:**

-Organizations-

MBI – Hated – 2500/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals-

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Minaka Horito – Warring – 0/9000

Miya Asama – Honored – 8000/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Honored – 8210/9000

Karasuba – Warring – (-500)/9000

Benitsubasa – Honored – 8000/9000

Hai'hane – Friendly – 6000/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato - Warring - 1000/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

Kazehana - Well Liked - 7000/9000

* * *

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 227 (+150)

S – ATK – 260

SPD – 332

S – DEF – 210

END – 257

LUK – 275

DEX – 332

BON – 500

WIS – 287

INT – 110

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats : * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)

Boots

Durability: 100/100

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Make your footsteps completely silent.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.

Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person footsteps as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.

-x-

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 260 (+680)

S – ATK – 360 (+1180)

SPD – 260 (+180)

S – DEF – 260 (+1180)

END – 315 (+180)

LUK – 40 (+180)

DEX – 370 (+680)

BON – (Thanks to complete the hidden quest, while she is not winged, her BON counts) 1815

WIS – 415

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Body - Sash of Souls (Special Booster) (EPIC)

Can be worn on multiple parts of the body.

Durability: 120/120

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: All stats (except WIS, INT, and BON) increase by BON divided by 10.

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: It's a sash made of the finest silk and handcrafted with love and passion. This sash is imbued with an aura like when a Sekirei emerges for the first time. This sash is a great gift to show you care.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

Hands – BON Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

BON: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Encourages strong bonds

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. In this case, the ring is imbued with the developing bond between an Ashikabi and Sekirei.

Neck – Elementium Necklace (Special Booster) (Legendary!)

Durability: 10000/10000

S-ATK: +1000

S-DEF: +1000

Bonus Stats: If given to an elemental Sekirei, P-STR and DEX go up by +500

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: This necklace's metal is said to be Elementium. Elementium is one of the rarest forms of space metal known in existence and is the most superconductive of them. It has been noted that any weapon made from this metal can potentially become one of the deadliest of weapons. Especially when amplifying one's elemental powers. This metal could possibly be from the home planet of the Sekirei.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

-x-

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 282 (+400)

S – ATK – 400 (+300)

SPD – 405 (+400)

S – DEF – 325 (+300)

END – 327 (+300)

LUK – 255 (+300)

DEX – 412 (+300)

BON – 860

WIS – 437 (+300)

INT – 106

 **Shi's Equipped Items:**

Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +100

SPD: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)

Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.

Body – Miya's Mastery Yukata – (Booster) – (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except BON and INT) +300

Bonus Stats: Adds a little extra to damage from bladed attacks.

Will fix itself when damaged.

Allows access to Miya-ryu fighting style.

Requirement: Sekirei must be using a bladed weapon or sword.

Customizable, color changes depended on the Sekirei

Description: This yukata resembled the one Miya wore that she completed inventing her own swordfighting style. It is said that her fighting spirit is imbued in the fabric.

-x-

 ** _Harley Quinn (No.99)_**

P – STR – 425

S – ATK – 350

SPD – 475

S – DEF – 475

END – 675

LUK – 275

DEX – 675

BON – 925

WIS - 675

INT – 145 (She was a genius)

 **Harley's Equipped Items:**

Weapon – Piko Piko Hammer – (Weapon) (EPIC)

Hammer

Durability: 5000/5000

Bonus Stats: Will allow for the hammer to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown like an exploding ninja star, and summoned by thought alone.

Requirements: P-STR must be over 220

Description: An exact replica of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series. It's same of an odd unknown material. It resembles the one used in the Sonic X anime. It also has the same strange abilities.

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Name: Minato Sahashi

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Dragon Ashikabi of the Northwest

Age: 19

HP: 24200/24200

STR: 32

SPD: 32

INT: 48

DEF: 32

LUK: 46

Minato Sahashi was a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery, but he is on his way to become a true warrior.

 **Minato's Perks**

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

\- Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.

\- Ki User - You can tap into the energy within for devasting attack. Allows x2 mutliplier for gains of STR, DEF, and SPD. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

\- Budding Reality Warper - Hanging around Ryder so much has led you to absorb some of his dimensional energy. (This perk changes once Ryder tells you the secret to ascends to being a reality warper)

 **Minato's Reputation:**

 **\- Organizations**

MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000

 **-Individuals**

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 3600/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000

Uzume – Friendly – 6200/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hayato Mikogami - 4000/9000 – Unfriendly

 **Minato's Sekirei** –

 ** _Musubi (No.88)_**

P – STR – 702

S – ATK – 490

SPD – 672 (x2)

S – DEF – 590

END – 752

LUK – 840

DEX – 722 (x2)

BON – 700

WIS – 162

INT – 88

 **Musubi's Equipment:**

Arms – Bracelets of Flames (Flame+ Booster) (Uncommon)

Bracer (Elemental)

Durability: 50/50

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: Adds 'Fire' elements into normal attacks.

20% less damage from Fire attacks.

Description: These red bracelets are imbued with the flames of Homura, the Sekirei of Fire. While they don't burn as brightly, they still pack a punch. They don't boost stats, but they left add Fire damage to your regular attacks! Flame on!

Requirements: Must not be an elemental Sekirei and must be worn on the arms only.

Held Item – Gekido Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles strength temporary for about five minutes.

* It's spicy!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's physical strength.

 **Weapon – Yume's Katana – (Yume-exclusive weapon/Musubi-exclusive weapon) – (Legendary)**

 **Katana**

 **Durability: It's adamantine!**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Bonus Stats: If equipped by Musubi, access to all of Yume's swordfighting skills will be hers.**

 **SPD and DEX are doubled!**

 **Awakens Musubi's latent power.**

 **Requirement: Only be wielded by Yume (#08) or Musubi (#88)**

 **Description: This is the Zankokunajihi, or Cruel Mercy, the sword of Yume. No jokes, this is the legitimate sword Yume used in battle! This sword is imbued with Yume's unholy power and is only to be wielded by her or her "daughter" Musubi. Be warned! If Musubi were to use it, her power has the potential to surpass No. 01, herself.**

-x-

 ** _Kusano (No. 108)_**

P – STR – 350

S – ATK – 800

SPD – 400 (+100)

S – DEF – 400 (+100)

END – 475

LUK – 600

DEX – 395 (+100)

BON – 1000

WIS – 250

INT – 120

 **Kusano's Equipment:**

Body - Regal Gown (Booster) (Epic)

Dress

Durability: 1000/1000

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Casts a protective bubble when critically injured (That's what the durability is for).

* Dress will fix itself when damage

* Customizable – Color will change depending on the Sekirei

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: A gown fit for a princess made with the most protective fabrics. Theses gowns are said to be made to wish protective blessings on who wears them.

-x-

 ** _Matsu (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 640.4

S – ATK – 750

SPD – 797.4

S – DEF – 475

END – 1530.4

LUK – 20300 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 667.4

BON – 800

WIS – 1012

INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)

-x-

 ** _Tsukiumi (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 477

S – ATK – 640

SPD – 462 (+15)

S – DEF – 790

END – 492

LUK – 1340 (Single numbers are naturally lucky!)

DEX – 489

BON – 700 (She loves her husband dearly. ^w^)

WIS – 167

INT – 102

 **Tsukiumi's Equipment:**

Hands – SPD Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

Speed: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Makes it easier to increase DEX while training.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on. (Tsukimi's sapphire)

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, speed.

Held Item – Bokashi Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles speed temporary for about five minutes.

* It's lime flavored!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's speed.

* * *

 **Seo Kaoru**

Name: Seo Kaoru

Class: Matsrou Ashikabi

Title(s): -None-

Age: 25

HP: 20000/20000

STR: 35

SPD: 20

INT: 35

DEF: 30

LUK: 5

Seo Kaoru is a freelancer, willing to work if you pay him a good deal. A man of many skills, he hides a caring side that he'd only show to his Sekirei. He suffers from rotten luck, however.

Seo's Perks

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Matsrou Power - This power given to you by Takehito allow you to disable a Sekirei's powers by a single touch.

\- Rotten Luck - Your luck sucks, -50% to all LUK gains. (Unlike most perks, this one can be changed over time.)

 **Seo's Sekirei** :

 ** _Hikari (No. 12)_**

P – STR – 295 (+150) (More buxom power!)

S – ATK – 315

SPD – 270 (+15)

S – DEF – 270 (+25)

END – 270 (-25)

LUK – 85

DEX – 270 (+25)

BON – 720

WIS – 270

INT – 110

 **Hibiki's Equipment:**

Full Body – Kid Chi-Chi's Armor (Booster) (Uncommon)

"Armor"

Durability: 250/250

S-DEF: -25

SPD: +25

DEX: +25

END: -25

Bonus Stats:

* Promotes body confidence!

* Complete with boots, helmet, and cape.

* Tight fitting!

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: Armor based on Dragon Ball's Chi-Chi when she was about 12. How the hell did her father think this was okay to wear?! It's more for speed than defense as it doesn't cover much.

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats: *Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal by MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

-x-

 ** _Hibiki (No. 13)_**

P – STR – 270 (+15)

S – ATK – 315 (+15)

SPD – 270 (+15)

S – DEF – 270 (+15)

END – 250 (+15)

LUK – 85 (+15)

DEX – 270 (+15)

BON – 720 (+15) (Being the calm one, she's less likely to zap him. Helps she's a bit of a covert pervert.)

WIS – 270 (+15)

INT – 110 (+15)

 **Hibiki's Equipment:**

* * *

 **Hidaka Chiho**

Name: Chiho Hidaka

Class: Ashikabi

Title(s): -None-

Age: 18

HP: 3000/3000

STR: 5

SPD: 5

INT: 20

DEF: 5

LUK: -15

Chiho Hidaka is a former heiress to a pair of doctors trying to cure incurable diseases. Well, they died and she's got an incurable virus that completely screwed her out of her freedom and her money. Barely clinging to life, she brightens the lives of those around her.

 **Chiho's Perks:**

\- Ill Girl – You're quite ill which completely ruins any chance you increasing your stats. Despite this, it's easy to build relationships with others.

\- Kindhearted – Your kindness can melt even the hardest of hearts…most of the time. (Easier to build relationships with others)

\- Happy Despite the Raining Shit – Your luck sucks, but you're still smiling. Despite your luck being in negative numbers, it's negated due to your BON with your Sekirei. (So, in layman terms, but your luck is 0.)

\- Covert Pervert – You do have perverted tendencies, but you are able to keep them well-hidden. Women (and some men) won't notice your perving gaze.

 **Chiho's Sekirei:**

 ** _Uzume (No. 10)_**

P – STR – 575

S – ATK – 725

SPD – 545 (+210)

S – DEF – 940 (+225)

END – 675

LUK – 475

DEX – 725 (+200)

BON – 1500 (+15)

WIS – 365

INT – 110

 **Uzume's Equipment:**

Face – Dancer's Veil (Facemask) (Rare) ((A/N: For reference to how this looks, do look up Final Fantasy Record Keeper armor/Hats – Mystery Veil))

Facemask

Durability: 85/100

S – DEF : +25

SPD : + 10

DEX : + 15

Bonus Stats:

* Allows the user access to a Dance-like fighting style.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Can boost confidence in movement

Description: This veil is typically worn by dancers, but not just regular dancers. Dance battlers, and while they hid their faces, they'd show off the curves with their dance-like fighting style. They were rumored to have scattered away from the Middle East. I guess they were sick of the men there…who knows?

Body – Silk Symbiotic Armor – (Uzume-exclusive Booster) (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

SPD: +200

DEX: +200

S-DEF: +200

Bonus Stats: Allow access to new abilities like shooting projectiles of light and sharpen silk to be like knives.

Sonic and sound attacks will do double damage to Uzume.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Uzume (#10)

Description: MBI's proto-ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. Attaching it to Uzume's skin will form a synthetic symbiote allow a suit of armor that can be used for devastating attacks. However, it has a weakness to sonic attacks.

* * *

(A/N: So many references and a new Ashikabi to the picture! Rose Willow was a bit of brainchild I had thanks to the user herself. Took a while to write this, but it was worth it. Day 1 is complete. And make your suggestions for what costumes that Ryder could unlock for Harley. Yes, Uzume is now basically Venom now. ;) Edit: 2/18/17 – Fixed grammar and wording)

(Edit 2: 10/12/17 – My word, this chapter was sloppy. I can't believe I did a crap job editing this eight months ago. Thankfully, I made the right edits, this time. Can't believe, I failed to notice the screw up with the SekiDex entry for Uzume. ^^;)


	17. Episode 14: Lives of Unknown Ashikabi

**(I want to just all of you for supporting me this past year. Because, I feel I really accomplished something. As of 2/19/17, this fanfiction has 15k views, with 90 favorites and 94 followers! I only aim for the reviews to get that high.)**

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 14: The Lives of Ashikabi Unknown to Many**

* * *

(A/N: This chapter is a bit of a special one more focusing on the backstories behind Aaron and Rose. For one, I had not expected them to become some darkhorses quickly (especially Aaron). So, I want to expand on their stories a bit more. They will start as a flashback before getting to the present.)

* * *

In the world of Sekirei, it must be remembered that not all of the Ashikabi were ready for the responsibility of being Ashikabi. They mostly had rather regular lives. So much so as for the lives of Rose and Aaron.

The Teien clan was famous around Japan for their skills in garden along with their traditions. Mostly women filled up the clan of business and gardening. However, they are one quirk, they had pink hair. Nobody knows how exactly. In a clan of over-feminine gardener, there was one exception. That was Rose Raven Willow-Teien. She hated her pink hair being the source of ridicule in her youth. She also despised the clan due to what they stood for in their conservative views on womanhood. She has a strained relationship with her mother who she saw an airhead, and her little sister for being the Ace in academia. All and all, she was a gothic tomboy who didn't want to be choked by her clan. She would have a lonely person if not for the two people who helped her open up slightly.

 _Aaron Kuraima and Karin Jun_

Rose was fourteen and just started high school. Aaron and Karin were seniors at the time and took a shine to Rose. Despite Rose being adamant against relationships, she found her crushing on her "sempai" (she hated the term, but ironically used it for him) Aaron. Aaron had taught her how to speak French and how to fight in martial arts. While she normally disliked optimistic people, she found an exception in him. In fact, he was an exception to many things. She at once point wore high heels and a strapless dress for to sing a duet with him at a school concert. He even liked her pink hair.

Karin functioned at the older sister Rose desperately wanted. For once, Karin was a redhead so Rose found solace about her pink hair. Karin made dye for it to turn it red so they could match. Though the lines for their relationship were a bit odd…Rose stating she despised men let to some moments between girls.

All and all, it was the best year of her girl until it ended. They were to graduate and Rose didn't want them to leave. Even worse, Aaron had found himself a girlfriend in Asuka Langely. However, Rose would bid goodbye to them.

Haruno High had so much good times for Rose, Karin, and Aaron. Now Rose was going to be on her own, and she couldn't stand the fact. It was around the time she started dying her hair black. She was outside the school sitting on the benches when Aaron had come out. Rose had decided to confront him before he left for good.

"Sem—Aaron, wait. Before you go, I want to thank you for being there for me and all." Rose said to him. "I can't believe you're leaving."

"I know, Rose. However, I'm glad I'm out to go out and get a job to begin my life anew. I will be leaving the East to go elsewhere, so you won't see me. Asuka and I are moving in together in an apartment in the West across town, though Asuka hasn't picked it out yet." Aaron said. "Try not to go beating on boys for flirting with you or girls you don't like."

Rose broke a bit of laughter remembering the times. She was going to miss him, but she wanted to him to remember her. A smirk on her plan, Aaron was caught off-guard by her kissing him. Being the gentleman, he kissed back. As they broke away, she gazed into his sphere.

"Now there's something to remember you by." Rose said with a smirk. "Goodbye sempai."

Aaron was stunned until the sound of a horn snapped him out of his trance. The source of the horn being Karin in her car.

"C'mon Aaron, we need to go." Karin said to him.

Rose and Karin had said their goodbyes yesterday in a girl's night out. Aaron walked for the door waving goodbye before they took off. Rose had shed tears for the friends, but had a little hope for the future. That hope died slowly and painfully the next four years. Next school year came and MBI slowly started its business takeover. Starting with Haruno High, which become Minaka High and a hate sink for Rose. Put in place was a strict uniform policy putting the tomboyish Rose in a skirt which she hated because the required length was too short. She wasn't even allowed to wear shorts under it due her growing headache. Lunch food quality went down the toilet due to budget cuts. Puberty allowed decided to be her own worst enemy as she grew a weed into a woman a bit too quickly. The flat chest she was comfortable was now 85cm (34-C) of chest. Now she had the attention of guys (a few girls) which she didn't want. She couldn't go to her mother, Yuki Tenin, because she was total ditz along the likes of Mrs. Briefs. Her sister was found to be a genius and got to take online classes at a fancy college, graduating early before Rose. Her sister, Terri, took classes at home and lived what Rose called "the good life". Her father had gotten a promotion had required him to travel all the time leaving her without him most of the time. Her grandmother, Sakura Tenin, pestered her for great-grandchildren. All and all, it was hell for her. However, MBI hadn't screwed just her over. Karin's business went down the tubes to Minaka's manipulation of business and Trumpian methods. Karin fought him to the bitter end, but it was an ant against a dinosaur. Her business crumbled and she had to work in Minaka-Mart. Rose had lost contact with her and Aaron around this time due to her mother accidently spilling coffee on her cell phone. Aaron lasted a bit longer before MBI got to him.

It would be sometime before the Sekirei Plan was launched that MBI him in a vice grip.

"What do you mean, I lost all my stock with the city?" Aaron shouted at his investor.

The investor was an old friend, one who Aaron trusted completely. However, Hiroshi had a small investment company and MBI was swallowing him up too.

"I'm sorry, Aaron. MBI took over the city buying up all the stock." Hiroshi said sadly. "You're broke!"

"Damn that Minaka, that turd ruined our lives! First our old high school, Karin's business, you, and me." Aaron said angrily. "What am I going to say to Asuka?"

"You still with that bitch? She's a completely vain person!" Hiroshi said glaring at him. "She was only staying with you because you spoil her!"

Aaron mostly saw the good in everyone, especially Asuka. Either way, he left going back to the apartment he shared with Asuka. Only he found her packing her bags.

"Asuka-chan, I have some bad news. MBI bought up the city, and we won't be living the cushy lifestyle." Aaron said to her.

"No, you won't be able to live the lifestyle." Asuka said finishing packing her bags. "I'm leaving you."

"What?!" Aaron said to her hurt by this. "But I love you."

"We had our fun, but it's over. I found someone I like a lot better than you, and he works in MBI. We'll be living in style." Asuka said to him calmly. "It's been going on for a while."

"How long?" Aaron said looking up at her eyes.

"Two months. Now goodbye Aaron." Asuka said coldly leaving the apartment. "Oh, and before I go, I was screwing the landlord for a better deal."

Aaron realized that was why she was so distant from him lately. Aaron was the most positive guy out there, and he was broken inside. Didn't help that the landlord came up wanting rent calling for Asuka. Aaron put him in the hospital. That landlord's balls never did work right after the beating Aaron gave him. He had to move to a crappy apartment and take up a job as a pizza deliveryman to a boss who made his life hell. Until the day, he met his Sekirei, Krurse, lost his job, and got involved in the middle of MBI's twisted game. That was the best day of life. Karin's best day was a passionate lovemaking with Aaron and Krurse and leaving Japan to live life in America. Even with the president there being in leagues with Minaka, Karin found success making a new small business. And there were Rose, now eighteen, she was known as the "Black Rose". A delinquent who was hard as stone, a complete brawler, and someone who was broken inside. It was nighttime as Rose left school, or more specifically cheerleading practice. Her mother insisted she'd take part unlike spending her day in room. It was humiliating for her wearing the outfit being that she was still rather sensitive about her body. It was worse when her sister decided to troll her by hiding her dye leaving her in her natural pink hair making her whole day a nightmare. She was walking along the streets fuming before noticing she was surrounded by a group of guys from school. The Amhara brothers and the Izuna twins were thugs who had a bone to pick with her.

"So, the rumors are true, you do wear the cheerleading uniform." Imai, the elder Amhara, said teasingly.

"And she looks fine in it!" Chan, the young Amhara, said lewdly.

Rose blushed bright red snarling completely enraged at the sight of them.

"A fine piece of ass indeed and I can't believe she really has pink hair." Kiba, the elder Izuna, said licking his lips.

"A shame her sister doesn't go to our school anymore. She was a lot nicer than flower girl here." Akamaru, the younger Izuna, said.

"Piss off! I'm in no mood to put up with any of her." She barked with her anger boiled.

"Oh no, you don't. Aaron and Karin ain't here to back you up and we're going to enjoy getting our revenge." Kiba and Imai said cracking their knuckles in unison.

He pressed the Aaron/Karin button and Rose saw red. Pushing that button was essentially key to getting Rose in a rage. Rage that overrode that the smart thing to do was run away, and told her to take them all despite the bad odds.

Before the boys could prepare, Rose smashed his fist into Kiba's stomach cracking a rib before grabbing him to toss onto Imai. Chan whipped a knife to which he got a bookbag to face her. She had injured the three, but realism would remind them that she was a disadvantage. A couple of attacks, and Rose was drained. She laid a number on them, but she was exhausted and hurt herself.

"Well, someone's tired. Taking those blows from you was worth the trouble." Akamaru said with a smug smirk. "Now we'll pay you back."

"If you bastards think I'll go down easy, you're a fucking dead man!" Rose roared.

She was running on adrenaline right now and it was only a few more minutes.

"Bitch, please! You're talking tough, but you're scared. I can't wait to get you out of that uniform." Kiba said viciously.

"Like I ever let you touch me!" Rose raged.

"You don't have a choice." Kiba said about to attack.

" **King's Shield!"** A voice shouted.

In a flash of light, a purple bubble of energy surrounded Rose. Chan foolishly tried to stab me only to get the force of attack bounced back on him sending into a pile of trashcans. The boys looking behind them and find the source of the shield. A pale skinned blonde slim young adult with his hand's glowing purple. His eyes were a warm ocean blue.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kiba barked.

" **Cura.** " The blonde stranger said.

His bubble over Rose started to heal and relativize her body. In the end, she was fully recharged.

"Well Cura, it's four against one." Akamaru snarled.

" **You're wrong, it's four against two.** " The blonde stranger. " **And it's Naoren.** "

Before the boys could question it, Kiba got a chop to his side braking some of his rib. They turned out to see a now fully healed and recharged Rose who was smirked at this. They were still beat up from taking her blows and now she had a friend who wanted to beat them up.

"Oh please, we can take you and—HOLY SHIT!" Akamaru said as Naoren fired off an energy blast.

It was a weak blast but nailed Imai sending him into the wall hurting his back and knocking him out cold.

"He got Dragon Ball Z powers?! Screw this, she ain't worth that." Akamaru said about to run only to get a punch to the jaw from Rose.

Naoren and Rose fought about against the three and now realism got an energy blast to its face. Rose could see Naoren was a gentle person in how he fought. He hurt him before only to extent of knocking them out quickly. In the end, they won, but not before Chan slashed. She had the habit of not wearing a bra under her cheerleading top instead using wraps. And the wraps were slashed too. Naoren went through the trouble of backflipping, grabbing Chan in mid-flip, and throwing him into the ground to avoid looking. Even though she was tomboy, she was still a girl quickly covering up. She usually wouldn't care, but she didn't want them to get the pleasure of seeing them. Thankfully, Naoren's stunt knocked him out. Naoren hurriedly got off the leather jacket off Chan to give to her.

"I'm sorry, he ruined that top. Here." Naoren said with a blush evident.

"Thanks." She said taking it to put on. "Never thought I'd ever meet a gentleman. Chivalry is this point is dead."

"You fought well, but they still had the advantage. I saw the whole thing, but I didn't want to interrupt until then." Naoren said slyly.

"Smart move." Rose said sheepishly. "I would have been mad at you if you jumped in earlier."

The two gazed into each other's eyes for that moment, and two felt drawn to each other. It was Rose who initiated the kiss, sparking the process of Naoren's winging. Truth be told, he was seeking his Ashikabi, finding it in Rose. However, he didn't know how to approach the rough tomboy. Combined with hiding from Higa's forces, he was having a rotten day too. That night turned their worst day into their best. Of course, Naoren had to hastily explain he was a Sekirei. Unlike most normal people, she found this exciting.

"My own super-powered Sekirei…and you serve and protect me. This is awesome!" She said to herself. "And he's hot!"

"Please, you're making me blush." He said.

"Well Naoren, I assume this means you'll have to say with me." Rose said walking toward home. "Come on."

"Coming." He said following along. "I never saw a girl with pink hair. Truth be told, it's one of my favorite colors next to black."

Rose blushed at the comment. She wound up taking him home where Naoren met Yuki, Rose's mom.

"Rose, what the heck happened to you? Have you been fighting?" She said worriedly yet upset.

"Four fucktards jumped me, and I had to fight back. He helped me." Rose said annoyed.

"I don't exactly approve of you using violence." Yuki remarked. "And who's this handsome stranger?"

"Hey, mom. He's mine. He's a Sekirei that helped put those guys in pain." Rose said getting defensive.

Yuki thought Rose was joking until Naoren blasted the onion Yuki was chopping into piece. It was then, they learned MBI had kept their kind and released them out for some kind of a game. Naoren didn't have all the details though about exactly what the game was. Rose dragged Naoren to her room.

"I can't believe MBI was hiding aliens the entire time. But you look so hot, and you might even have the right genitals!" Rose bemoaned.

"We mate the same way as humans do…only we tend me to a bit more endowed." Naoren said a bit embarrassed.

Rose perked at that her look turning dirty.

"Really?" She said curiously.

"And we get stronger, the better our bond is our Ashikabi." He said self-consciously.

If Naoren was smart, he wouldn't have said before that clicked a heat in Rose. She threw off the jacket getting a trickle of blood down Naoren's nose.

"So, well endowed, you say? Don't worry, I'll be gentle." She said peeling off her skirt.

"I should tell that to you." Naoren said with a little confidence in his voice.

A few minutes later, Yuki came up to check on them to find her daughter being bent over and being viciously screwed by Naoren. Yuki would have yelled but instead closed the door to leave them be. She hurried downstairs and called up her father to tell him he owed her 1000 yen. They had a bet about Rose. Rose's father, Richard, had assumed that the tomboy was a lesbian considering her disdain for boys, while Yuki touted she just needed to find the right boy.

"Richard, pay up. She brought a boy home!" Yuki said bubbly and happy.

"Damn it!" Richard swore.

" **OH NAOREN!** " Rose screamed out from her room.

Before Richard could question that, Yuki hung up. She was hoping for grandchildren. Too bad, Naoren pulled out. Her second Sekirei, Kinmichi, would come the next day. The prideful dark skinned blonde had fought Higa's Sekirei without an Ashikabi only to get beaten to near death. He escaped only to nearly bleed out on Rose's doorstep. Rose was actually downstairs with Naoren asleep when he found him. Dragging the arrogant Sekirei inside and having Naoren healed, Kinmichi thanked him by forcing a kiss on Rose to make her his Ashikabi. Naoren fought Kinmichi after that. Rose would have been mad, but two hot guys fighting over her got a smile on her face. Naoren had to accept Kinmichi, but his being of a sub to Rose at times made this easy. Kinmichi was a prideful Sekirei fixated with being the strongest Sekirei of them all. Naoren was a gentle soul who couldn't bring himself to kill another Sekirei.

-Flashback Over, Present-

It was when Kinmichi had beaten Sekirei Number 36, Hanane, in front of her Ashikabi for no reason other than a victory for them that drove the gentle soul to the edge. The look on the Ashikabi's face as he cried over the beaten Sekirei were burned into his memory. Kinmichi going into plowing their Ashikabi without a hint of remorse for his actions. He confronted her about it as soon she was done showering off the sweat and sex.

"Naoren, something wrong?" She said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think I could bring myself to do this, Rose. Killing off other Sekirei for my own survival. I'm ruining the lives of other Ashikabi to save my own ass." Naoren said with tears forming in his eyes.

"You mean it?" He said brightening up.

"Of course, we'll find a way." Rose said. "And take down anyone who tries to stop us."

"I could fight for that." Naoren said with a smile.

Now Rose couldn't stand her grandmother at all, but she was willing go there for him. She loved him dearly enough. Her love overwhelmed her hate. Being an Ashikabi does that. It can melt the coldest of hearts (at least if you're not a psychopath, a sociopathic, or both).

* * *

(A/N: Took all day, but I made it. I'm quite happy with this one. The pink hair idea came because said user "Rose Willow" is inspired by hates Sakura Haruno with a passion. Ironically, Sakura Teien, is pretty much Sakura Haruno. Considering her likes and dislikes, I really wanted to legitimately add to the reason why "Rose Willow" is a gothic tomboy. As for the idea for Aaron, Karin, and Rose to know each other, it came to me as I pondered the backstory I could make for rose. I wanted the backstory to involve no canon characters at all to make all the more original and I feel I did it.)


	18. Episode 15: Day Two (Part 3)

**(Insert disclaimer here. Like, favorite, and review. Help to support this fanfic to get it recommended on TVTropes or even get it a trope page. Your view alone is a big help! Gamer of Year belongs to its owner.)**

 **(A/N: Since I am giving opening and ending themes, I'll do the same for this fanfic. However, I've decide to stick with the canon songs for Sekirei mostly because I do really like them enough not to replace them.)**

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 15: The Mind of a Screwy Warper**

 **Day 2**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

(A/N: The progress of the overarching quest so far.)

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Sekirei Sightseeing.: You got a week off canon events to partake in a special mission. Go out and collect data on the Missing Sekirei. Get at least 20 entries added to the Dex. (6/20 scanned so far)**

 **Quest Requirements: Uzume has to go with you as a temporary party member. (Condition Met!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Mystery Prize, Relationship with Uzume goes to Exalted, A chance for you to gain new Sekirei to your party, Quadruple all Ashikabi stats with new perk**

 **Quest Failure: Time resets meaning loss any new Sekirei you may have gained and loss of stats gained during the quest.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat an Ashikabi's team of Sekriei (Complete)**

 **Survive a Nightmare Swarm with Metal Yumi (Complete)**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: Mystery Prize, Rare Mystery Prize, Rare MBI Capsule, and New Perk.**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

* * *

Morning came for our Ashikabi as it always did, peaceful.

 **[You have slept surrounded by your Sekirei, you're back to 100%]**

Ryder was up early before being surprised with a strange text box.

 **[Mini Goal Reached – Scan 4 or more in a Day 1! Special Reward: Mystery Prize for Ryder and Minato in their inventories!]**

Ryder went on with showering and morning meditation to control the Super Saiyan state. He'd look into it later. He had to put this form under his will because Ryder secretly desired to get the next forms. He wasn't the only one up early.

* * *

 **-** In the East-

Rose was upstairs packing her essentials knowing she had to pack light until she got herself a place to hide outside the East. She already knew it was a matter of time before Higa got to her or her family. Thankfully, Yuki decided to move herself and Terri out of the East and over to Central ensuring Rose that her mother and sister don't get used as Higa's pawns.

Rose was downstairs trying to plan her method to escape. Key word being try.

"Rose, sweetheart. You should really let your sister help you." Yuki said packing the last of the dishes in a box.

"No. I'm smart enough to make a plan." Rose remarked.

The paper Rose was writing on had doodles of her, Naoren, and Kinmichi behind a burning city. Yuki frowned at this. Rose was a bright student but her younger sister, Terri, pretty much made Rose look like an idiot. Terri was only behind Minato and Minaka himself in genius. Rose thought her boys, and she knew she had to swallow her pride.

"Terri, I need your help!" Rose yelled out.

Finally coming of her room with boxes piled high of her belonging was Terri. Terri did mostly take after her mother except being a tad pudgy (think Mei from Overwatch). Rose envied her sister because unlike her, Terri was rare case in Tenin clan. She did not inherit the family's pink hair instead getting their father's ginger hair. Her fashion sense was more align with being comfortable. She wore a green turtleneck sweater, purple pants, and brown shoes, all of which droop down to illustrate her stoic demeanor. Rose had the issue of being a roughneck, but Terri's issue was being a wisecracking smart aleck jackass who was smart enough to be a trickster.

"Oh hello sister, need assistance?" Terri said putting down the boxes. "I assume you realize you need my help."

"Yes, Terri. I need your help." Rose said through gritted teeth.

"No calling me fatass?" Terri said with raised eyebrow.

"Look, Terri. I need your help. Please, it's for Naoren and Kinmichi." Rose pleaded.

Terri couldn't believe that Rose, of all people, was begging for her help. Terri was usually Rose's go-to girl for making fun of.

"You really have changed. All right, I will help you. Kaa-san, get my laptop for me, please." Terri said sitting next to Rose. "Get Naoren and Kinmichi in here, they'll need to listen to what I have to say too."

Once Yuki got Terri's laptop and Naoren and Kinmichi were gathered, Terri began to speak again.

"MBI has you and all Ashikabi on lock. If you were going to catch a plane, you're were blocked because you were put on the no-fly list. Don't even bother with trains, either. Your best chance of escape is the North which is MBI's weak spot." Terri said stoically.

"The North?! Are you mad? The Hanya of the North lives there and she'll kill us." Naoren said with a panic.

"Tough Titicaca, Naoren. The North is the only area not controlled by an Ashikabi." Terri pointed out. "Here has Higa, the South has Mikogami, and West has Sanada. All three got ties to MBI in one way or another, and a bunch of one off Ashikabi who'd love a victory."

"Damn it. Say we go North, what about the Ashikabis there?" Kinmichi asked. "They must have the Hanya's favor to be able to live there."

"That's another problem. Rose, I know you never take my advice at all at anything. But take this to heart, DO NOT fight these Ashikabi at all costs." Terri said seriously eyeing Rose.

"Why not?" Rose asked indignantly.

Terri proceeded to hack MBI's database to get the information the Ashikabis in question.

"The Dragons of North, Minato Sahashi and Ryder Vega Blackthorn. Ryder's been through swarms according to these records and won every one without even losing a Sekirei. Even worse, there's little records on him. With Minato, I have enough to work with. Ryder is an enigma. All MBI has on him is his name and where he's from. Though, what's a gaijin from St. Thomas doing here. Unlike you, he could easily escape due to the lack of information with his Sekirei." Terri said looking over the information.

Naoren asked why he doesn't.

"Because, according to this, he has a personal grudge with Minaka. Ryder has been trolling Minaka multiple times and unlike previous people like herself, he can back it up. I assume Naoren and Kinmichi know who Karasuba is." Terri said keying away.

Rose turned to her men who were shuddering in fear of her name.

"Karasuba is one of the elite Sekirei. She's a single number and she's strong and sadistic." Naoren squeaked.

"I can't…beat her." Kinmichi admitted in defeat.

"But Ryder has. Three times. He's fought Karasuba on his own without his Sekirei and defeated her each time." Terri said in shock.

Rose, Naoren, and Kinmichi were in shock. Kinmichi refused to believe this until Terri showed them the video of Ryder and Karasuba's first fight.

"And to add insult to injury. Minato had seemingly winged Number 2, 3, and 9." Terri said.

"Oh come on!" Kinmichi bawled out.

"And you're sure they are not with MBI?" Rose asked concerned.

"Crystal. While MBI does seem to have something on Minato that I can't access, they have nothing on Ryder at all." Terri said to her.

"Ok, what kind of Sekirei do these dragons have, woman? Start with the Ryder first." Kinmichi demanded.

Terri pulled up the list and the three scanned the list. Kinmichi seemed to get his cocky arrogance back looking them over only for it to die to see that scrap number 7, Akitsu, is serving him despite not being winged by him. Terri pulled up Minato's and Kinmichi was reduced to stunned silence.

"Is there a chance we could maybe ally themselves with them?" Rose asked curiously.

Sucking up to someone was something Rose never wants to do, but she was actually considering it.

"That actually could work, but I suggest not doing that yet. In case, they refuse, you should have a place to hide out." Terri remarked. "I'll look into getting you into living space in the North."

Kinmichi and Naoren help finish the packing into the car as Terri scoured before securing a spot.

"Seems you're in luck. An inn is taking people in the North. A place called the Maison Izumo is still taking people to live in. Rent is about 50,000 yen and there's likelihood you'll get a roommate." Terri said looking over a picture of the place.

"Perfect. Print me the directions!" Rose said.

Terri sighed and sent the information to the printer.

"Now I can get a temporary place to stay until I leave here for Osaka. I may have to live with Grandmother long term." Rose said.

Yuki dropped her bottle of water in a panic with fear soaked in her face. Panic and painful flashbacks filled her head almost like a PTSD flashback. Yuki had to be shaken by Rose to snap out of it and even then she was still sweating.

"Mom, what the hell?!" Rose said panicked. "You looked like you were having a heart attack."

"It's time." Yuki said getting a black photo album out of her room.

The photo album had a skull motif. Yuki opened it to show everyone how she looked in her youth. Rose was floored to see Yuki was a rebel punker just like herself.

"That was me long ago. I was a rebel who wanted outside the clan." Yuki said faintly.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Your grandmother did. She beat me into submission, literally. The only reason I bother to talk to her is because I fear she'll come for a visit. Her punches are strong enough to see you flying down the block. Everytime, I did something tomboyish, I got punched. Your grandfather is the only reason I even got out of the compound. My mother wanted to be marry me off, but my father got me sent off to America for college education. I didn't come back and I met your father. When Terri was born, my mother found out that I was now a married woman. She gave me an ultimatum. Move back to the compound or else. Eventually, I cut a deal to move here and visit. I hate visiting her, and that's you never stay there overnight. I was afraid of what she'd do to you. Remember for picture day, when I made you wear that dress. I was afraid if your grandmother saw you were a goth she'd beat you in submission like me. I'm sorry…for repressing you at times. I only did it to shield you from her..." Yuki said with tears coming down her eyes.

Rose was dumbfounded by this. Terri was indifferent mostly due to Grandma Sakura ignoring her preferring Rose. Rose immediately hugged her mother telling her it was okay. Yuki dried her tears.

"If you are leaving town, please don't stay at the compound. But see your Grandfather before you go." Yuki said.

Rose nodded taking directions, money given to her, and her bags before leaving with her Sekirei. But it seems Terri had screwed Rose over by sending her into the Lion's Den. Miya hadn't updated the status of inn in years because she forgot her account password.

* * *

Ryder and Minato have finished with breakfast and training. Everyone else was awake and Ryder casually informed of the mini prize waiting for them in their inventories. Ryder decide to crack open his first to pull out his **[Inventory]**.

 **\- Hands – Berserker Bracers (Special Effect) (Rare)**

 **Bracelets**

 **Durability: 6500/6500**

 **SPD: + 100**

 **S-ATK: +100**

 **ATK: +100**

 **S-DEF: +5**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Powers rises when angered.**

 *** Customizable central jewel. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.**

 **Description: These Bracers are imbued with the energy of the Legendary Super Saiyan filled with rage. User wearing them tend to fly into a rage when you piss them off.**

Ryder was aptly terrified and decided to shove it back in the inventory wanting to save it for never happening. Minato's prize was a little better.

 **Consumable – Ultra Divine Rare Candy (Booster) (EPIC) x5**

 **Candy**

 **All Stats (except BON, WIS, INT) +300**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** It's a heavenly flavor.**

 **Description: Consumables are items that can be eaten for an effect on the battlefield. In this case, this one adds to your stats as if you were just training.**

Ryder frowned, but Minato passed off four to Ryder saying he owed him for all this.

"Thank bro, it means a lot." Ryder said with a smile.

"After your girls devour them, let's go out to do more hunting." Minato said with a smirk.

"You got it!" Ryder said excited.

He gathered his Sekirei to pass around the candy to which they quickly ate like their lives depended on it. Now Harley Quinn was physically the strongest of his team. Minato secretly gave his last candy to Musubi. Minato wanted her to get as high as possible when she awakened her full power with the sword. He had heard from Musubi she wanted to beat Karasuba someday. At the rate, she was going Minato saw it possible and wanted to see the smirk on Karasuba wiped off replaced with fear. Minato had inherited more than Minaka and Takami's genius, he had their sadism too albeit used for good. The Ashikabi decided to wear similar clothing under their haoris, with black and grey gi, boots, and armbands. All equipped and ready to go, they left with their Sekirei plus Uzume. Right after, Rose and her Sekirei showed up _from the opposite direction_. She knocked on the door and Miya greeted the three. Naoren and Kinmichi winced at the sight of Miya like she was going to tear them limb from limb.

"May I help you?" Miya asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Miya Asama?" Rose said looking down at her phone.

Miya nodded stating they were speaking to her.

"Do you have rooms available? I need to stay in the North due to…issues in the East." Rose said decisively.

"Sadly, we're all full at the moment. There is an attic…" Miya said trailing off. "How long to do intend to stay?"

"Long enough for me to save up money and think of a plan to leave town. MBI has gone too far." Rose said sadly.

"Well I can let stay for that long. However, I do have rules. No illicit relations of any kind, no violence, no public nudity, and so forth." Miya said droning on about the rules.

Rose paled at the notion of no sex at all. Naoren seemed willing to put up with it, but Kinmichi wasn't. He scoffed muttering something about sneaking a plow under her nose. That got a sword near his neck and a meeting with Miya's oni stare. The proud golden warrior proudly pissed himself after that. Naoren and Rose weren't better off.

"Maybe I should have gone for the motel." Rose thought sadly.

Rose had no idea she went walking into the lion's den.

* * *

Today was a good day with the sky being clear and everything all in place. Most of all, I felt confident in my haori and so did Minato. So, we needed for the West. I knew as long, I stayed away from Sanada's haunts, I'd be fine.

"So, Mistah R, where will we stopping for lunch?" Harley asked me.

"I don't know, but I hope they're decent." I said to her.

Then a text box flashed up in front of all of us.

 **[Stop! You're surrounded!]**

We all stopped to find bikers circling us, and I was glad Sanada wasn't one of them. There were four of them each with one Sekirei. The four Ashikabi all looked the same looking like the Punk Girls (just wearing different clothes) from the Pokémon games. I wordlessly call up **[Observe]**

 **[Bōsōzoku Group – The Seasonal Sisters – East]**

 **[Summer, Spring, Winter, and Autumn Seasonal. There quadruplets are vicious punks who are rather cutthroat in their battling. They tend to believe the East is the strong and thus are pretty ignorant. They don't take kindly to outsiders. They are allies of Sanada and are basically the sub group to the main faction.]**

Shit! Well it could have been Sanada himself. Winter, the oldest, spoke first. They were speaking in Japanese probably to hide secrets, but the Gamer automatically translated them to English. Subtitles for the win.

"Kono kegareta hito wa daredesu ka? (Who the hell is this filthy gaijin?)" Winter barked.

"Kare wa Ashikagadesu. (Looks to me he's an Ashikabi.)" Spring, the second in the sisters, said meekly.

"Kare o mite, watashi wa kono kuroi dorei ga watashitachi ga nani o motte iru no ka wakarimasen. Ima sugu kare o koroshimashou. (Look at him, I bet this black bastard has no idea what we're having. Let's just kill him now.)" Summer, the third in the sisters, said with malice.

I smirked.

"Watashi wa hanbun nihonjin, anata-jin shusabetsu shugi-sha sashimasu yo. (I'm half Japanese, you racist prick.)" I said in a low tone.

The sister recoiled in shock realized I knew exactly what they were saying.

"Think you can take on the Dragons of the North?" Minato said. "Then let our Sekirei do the talking."

"Fine, how's 'bout a tag team?" Summer said before turning to Winter. "Winter, let's take them together."

Off the bikes was Summer's Sekirei and Winter's Sekirei. Tsukiumi took to step forward to fight, and Yashima took to step before I could decide on who. Using Sekirei, I scan our opponents Sekirei.

 ** _"Sekirei Number 91, Nazo, the Mysterious Sekirei. Height and weight are 5''1'' and 145lbs. Gender confirmed male. This Sekirei is an enigma being mostly emotionless. He was draw animals to life using every surface. Not much else on him, he likes reading. Current status: Winged by Summer Seasonal"_**

Nazo was a character I used to draw to mock Naruto characters. Admittedly, it's painful to see him here. He was a parody of Sai, and it was in my Fan Dumb days. I was just glad I made him cannon fodder. So I scanned the next one.

 ** _"Sekirei Number 64, Itami, the Sekirei of Pain. Height and weight are around your mountain man size. Gender is male. This Sekirei is a sadomasochist loving pain and giving it. It can endure tons of pain before dishing it out tenfold using it's whip. It is said he was a serial killer in another life. Current status: Winged by Winter Seasonal"_**

Crap. Itami. He was a character I drew up for a commission my younger brother Kenji paid me for to design a villain for his fancomic. He's basically the Joker's and Peter Griffin's lovechild. Except he was a large, muscular young man who has a darker-toned complexion and short orange hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and he wore a pair of small gold earrings in his enlarged earlobes.

"Oh hello." Nazo said with a smile.

He got a kick to the face from Summer screaming not to say hello to the enemy and attack. Nazo started drawing lions on the brick wall which leapt off and snarled at us. Itami pulled a knife out his bodysuit with a twisted smile on his face.

"I think I'll crave the little girl first." Itami said with licked lips. "I just to skin the cute ones fir—gahhh!"

Before Itami could move, Minato fired a blue High-Pressure Energy Wave that went through Itami's stomach pretty much killing him in one shot. Itami pushed the Kusano button and pretty much got served. However, it seemed the sisters weren't so tight as Autumn and Spring booked with their Sekirei. I guess Winter was too complacent because she was stunned by the fact her Sekirei went down easily. Seems Harley and Yashima took this to their advantage turning their hammers which pretty much killed Nazo. Nazo was the butt monkey of my works, and seeing this only made me feel sorry for him. Summer was belligerent whipping out a switchblade. I pulled out Dragon Soul inviting her to get skewered.

"Summer, I think we should go." Winter said looking into my eyes. "I think he's serious about using that katana."

Summer didn't listen and came running at me. She stood no chance. Everyone around me backed off to give me room, and I strike. I zipped past her laying many slashes on her body, but it was a delayed effect due to my speed. To her and Summer, I appeared to run past her. I took a slash to the cheek just to humor her.

"First blood, Sambo!" Summer yelled out.

I'd learned later that was a racist slur, but it wouldn't matter. I turned to face her and give a slasher smile Miya would be proud of.

"You fool. You're already done for." I said calmly. "Just take one step."

She took the step laughing at me only for the cuts to make the effects. Blood splattered out the sudden slash wounds on her torso. Summer hit the ground on her back twitching and screaming out in agony. Winter was still stoic, but wide-eyed seeing my blade now soaked with her sister's blood.

"Now unless you want to be next, you're not going to tell Sanada we were here. Don't worry, your sister is fine. The cuts aren't too deep, so just get her to a hospital." I said cleaning the blade. "Also, I want her switchblade. Now."

I was tossed Summer's switchblade by Winter and she took off with the bleeding Summer. Chucking the knife into the air, I atomized it with a ki blast. Then we got the text box.

 **[Minato defeated #54 – Itami – in one shot! +10 STR and SPD (x2 due to Ki User perk)]**

"Nice one." I said to Minato.

I got two for me.

 **[Harley and Yashima defeated Nazo underhandedly! +50 WIS and SPD]**

 **[Your mercy affect the Seasonal Sisters. They are now Unfriendly with you.]**

Overall, today was boring after we got our victory counted. I just realized that I was the lead with 5 defeated Sekirei and Minato was close with 3 defeated Sekirei. We found no other Ashikabi, so we got to a nice restaurant in the Central part of for lunch.

"Ryder, I must inquire of you. Why doth let those ruffians go? You could have easily slay her." Tsukiumi asked me.

"It would have been a waste even though they were annoying. Plus, I had the feeling if I had killed her, we would end up in war with Sanada. Still, I wish I got a crack at the younger siblings. I can't believe they didn't back up their sisters. Disgusting cowards." I said with a sigh.

* * *

Sanada Nishi was the man of west and the Ashikabi status rose him to power. He dominated with his biker gang, Metallix, and his Sekirei were no one to be messed with. Sanada was in his base today, the Black Bull, leaning back in his recliner. His Sekirei crowded him and they were watching TV. The mood was good until the door was kicked open by Winter.

"Sanada, we need help!" Winter cried out.

Everyone in the base dropped everything to see the bleeding Summer, and Sanada ran over to them.

"What the hell happened?" Sanada asked.

"Ashikabi….strong ones. I…I underestimated them. Nazo and Itami are dead…" Summer said weakly.

"Who did this?" Sanada fumed.

"Two Ashikabis…we didn't get their names. But they had haori on them with kanji. The black one had "Dragon of the Northwest" on the back of his, and the other one had "Dragon of the Northeast"." Winter explained.

"I think I might know these dragons." A voice said out of the corner of the hideout.

Out from the dark corner was former Ashikabi, Yoshino Morigama.

"The black one is known by another nickname, the Shadow Ashikabi. His Sekirei are strong and he's even stronger." She said wistfully. "He is not someone to be messed with. He and the Northeast Dragon took out my Sekirei on their own with their bare hands."

This got gasps to come out.

"It gets worse. This "Shadow Ashikabi" is said to be a warrior." Yoshino said sadly. "If I knew this earlier when Shadow was with me, I would have fled."

"No matter. We will go to the North and show them that West is king!" Sanada yelled getting cheers out of the crowd.

Soon a group like by Sanada drove away on their bikes for the North. Sanada had no idea he was riding to a firestorm, Rose was clueless about being in the home of Dragons, and Ryder and Minato would soon have a new mini-quest to annoy them. Speaking the North Dragons, they were done talking when they got a new quest.

 **[Side-Quest Alert!]**

 **Defend the North! : The Seasonal Sisters broke their word and have Sanada en route to tear the North. Protect your home!**

 **Objectives: Defeat Sanada's Sekirei**

 **Protect Maison Izumo**

 **Protect [?]**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Mystery Prize, Relationship with [?] goes to Honored, Double all Ashikabi stats**

 **Quest Failure: A fate worse than death!**

 **Bonus Objectives: Spare Sanada's "lovelies".**

 **Get to Maison Izumo before Sanada does.**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: Rare Mystery Prize and Alternate Costumes**

 **THIS IS MANDATORY**

Ryder was oh so glad he could use "Kai Kai" for these scenarios. The gamer thing limited it, but he could at get closer to Izumo faster that way. They were now in Waterflower Apparels the North thanks to **[Kai Kai]** , and he didn't have time to explain it because they were all running to Maison Izumo. Ryder was plotting to kill all the Seasonal Sisters, and slowly regretting letting that live. Miya was sweeping the porch with Kagari. Matsu (due to her wanted status, didn't go with Minato and company) was up on the roof when they came in running.

 **[Bonus objective completed!]**

"Miya! You're all right. My queen is safe." Ryder said having a Freudian slip of the tounge.

"Oh…so she's your queen." Matsu teased.

Miya went red-faced, and Ryder glared at Matsu. She slipped on a tile and fell off the group crashing into the bushes which gave Ryder a smile.

"We're going to have company coming here and not the good kind!" Minato said to Miya.

"MBI?" Matsu said terrified.

"No, that would have been easier. We pissed off Ashikabi from the East. I nearly killed one of them after she called me a racial slur, and Minato killed the other Ashikabi's Sekirei after said Sekirei threaten to skin Kuu alive." Ryder explained.

Miya would have been upset, and Harley Quinn came to their defense. Due to the high reputation, Miya was willing not only help but forgive them for bringing trouble.

"Until these thugs are dealt, I will have to lift the "No Violence Rule"." Miya said with her katana in hand.

"Think you'll ever lift the "No Illicit Relations" rules?" Matsu joked thinking she could get away with it.

"I'm going to just ignore that and call down Rose to help us." Miya said.

"Rose? Who's Rose?" Ryder asked.

"New tenant. She's an Ashikabi like you two. Two Sekirei she has. One's a complete ass sadly. I had to beat him with a pan to prevent him to breaking the rules." Miya said before calling out for Rose.

Rose, Naoren, and Kinmichi came down other for her to scream seeing Ryder and Minato. Due to laundry, Rose was stuck in a light green belly baring tank top with a skull motif, black shorts with a red belt, black fingerless gloves and red shoes with the Nike insignia worn with black socks. She was also out of dye leaving her hair in her natural pink hair.

"You two?! Why are you here?" Rose said stuttering.

"Who's this? She looks like a badass goth version of Sakura with some actually meat on the body." Ryder said confusion.

"You making moves on my mistress, you bastard." Kinimichi said getting in front of his woman. "She's mine!"

"Down boy! Don't threaten the deadly Ashikabi. Thanks for the compliement by the way. I'm Rose. Rose Raven Willow-Teien." Rose said introducing herself.

Ryder recognized Naoren and Kinmichi. Originally, he drew them as brother in a comedy strip about them having the same girl and them trying to one up each other. Hell, Ryder realized they had the same look. Naoren was designed to look close to Sanji minus the wiggly eyebrows. Kinmichi has Zoro's skin tone and build. Naoren wore a simple white gi with black linings and boots. Kinmichi wore a white t-shirt, black pants, and boots.

"How many of these Sekirei are going to be from my imagination? I pray Icous isn't a Sekirei. He had the power to give orgasms with a touch!" Ryder thought in panic.

The Ashikabi and Sekirei readied for a fight as Sanada and crew rolled up to Maison Izumo. Sanada got off his bike first.

"Oi, you two! You the Dragons of the North?" Sanada asked abrasively.

"Sanada Nishi of the West." Ryder said bitterly. "I suggest you go home because we all don't want to lose Sekirei."

"Fuck that, I say we fight this loser!" Kinmichi said heated.

To think Ryder could have made peace, but Kinimichi had to bungle it up. Two thugs armed with a chain and switchblade stood next to Sanada. Sanada's "Lovelies" came up to Sanada, but he told them to wait on his bike. He called for this more threatening Sekirei, the Terror Trio. Said trio were standing on the fence hoping to intimidate.

Ryder and Minato called up the SekiDex for some information.

 **"Sekirei Number 14, Chiyo, the Feral Sekirei. Height and weight are lanky and underweight. Gender confirmed female. This Sekirei is vicious reveling in destruction and murdering. Her instincts are more animalistic than human and as a result is not very intelligent. Her being slightly anorexic only helps to hamper her endurance. The scythe is said to be fueled by negative emotions. Her special ability, "Achieving Ignorance" allows her to ignore pain to keep attacking. Status is winged by Sanada Nishi."**

 **"Sekirei Number 17, Yūna, the String Sekirei. Height and weight are unknown. Gender is female. This Sekirei is a straight up sociopath who enjoy murdering people innocent or not. She prefers to murder innocent due to her sick thrills using her metal strings which are sharper than razor wire. She'll strangle you or slice you into ribbons. She fights dirty. Her sociopathy does hamper her relationship with her Ashikabi to where she's hard to control. Her special ability, "Moxie", ups her attack with every kill she makes. Status is winged by Sanada Nishi."**

 **"Sekirei Number 20, Hatae, the Claw Sekirei. Height and weight are unknown. Gender is female. This Sekirei is basically their version of Freddy Kruger. Even has similar gloves. This one revels in slicing their opponents. She is a complete psychopath. Her special ability, "Unstable", allows her to tap in a primal rage that will up her strength but make her nothing more than an uncontrollable animal. Status is winged by Sanada Nishi."**

Chiyo didn't take her entry very well and lunged for Ryder. Before she could land a blow, she was blasted her into a brunt corpse by Ryder with a ki blast. Sanada was horrified more by the fact that device said Yūna murdered innocent. The sad thing was he could believe it.

"Let's take this fight somewhere else. I'd rather not get this place damage. It's not my place." Ryder said seriously. "I don't want to damage the place."

Yūna responded by firing her metal strings after them forcing them to scatter. The string tore up the front lawn and the door.

"Yūna, what the hell?! You could have killed that sweet old widow." Sanada barked.

"Don't care, she was in the way." Yūna said. "Besides, my strings need blood today, Master. Better with people who can fight. I was bored with innocents."

Yūna just signed her death warrant saying that as she and Hatae leapt into the fray to fight. Sanada was slowly regretting going to North. Considering an Ashikabi blasted his Sekirei and his Sekirei was outnumbered, it was dawning on him how much of a disadvantage he had.

"Whirlwind Fang!" Hatae screamed out spinning at a ferocious speed after Kusano.

However, unknown to everyone, Kusano had training her abilities and she was itching to try them out. With glowing green eyes, a wall of earth shot up to shield her and the others as Hatae hit dirt.

"Kusano!" All the tenant of Maison Izumo (except Rose, Naoren, and Kinmichi) shouted out in shock.

Kunsano's wall sank back into the ground and Hatae fell to hit dirt. She scrambled to her feet.

"Seems this little girl is a Sekirei. Guess I can go all out. Slasher Strings!" Yūna said letting loose a barrage of strings after them.

"Tsukiumi, use your water to shield us from them." Minato said to Tsukiumi.

"Akitsu, freeze the water to ensnare the strings." Ryder said as Akitsu leapt up at the water.

"Frozen Touch." Akitsu said laying a hand on the water as the string were inside it.

Akitsu completely frozen the water encasing Yūna's strings on her right hand forcing the sadistic Sekirei to slice her strings.

"You lowlifes! Do you have hard it is to get quality strings that can slash throats?!" Yūna said fuming.

She ran to Sanada forcing him into a kiss to activate her Norito. To say, our heroes were stuck running and dodging from Yūna's "Ultra String Slash Barrage" crashing down on them. Only Rose, Naoren, and Kinmichi were getting cut up…they didn't have the LUK or DEX for it.

* * *

At this point, all our Sekirei were over 400 in the DEX department and have no trouble dodging most of the attacks. The problem was she came going and going with her string attack leaving no opening for an attack. Didn't help that these things could slit my throat easily if I stood still. I might be able to heal, but I'd be out of commission for too long. I know Miya couldn't go all out to use her power due to her secret. I was hoping the Gamer effect would grant me a miracle, and it did. Out of the blue, green energy beam shoot Yūna right out of the sky ending her attack.

"Oh thank Gamer heaven!" I said relived.

Our hero was a familiar orange skinned alien with red hair and green eyes. Starfire. The Teen Titans version of Starfire. She was a Sekirei too apparently. Awesome! I was hoping and praying that Raven was here too, but I realized with my luck she's probably a Sekirei.

* * *

Looking around town, a certain Sekirei sneezed.

"Someone's talking about me." She thought.

* * *

Starfire came down to the ground, and I was grateful for being here. She walked over to Minato explaining that she found him worth of being her Ashikabi. The lucky bastard! Then again, I already have Quinn.

* * *

Minato was hit with a text box asking if he'll accept her into the party. Feeling indebted, he accepted and winged her much to Tsukiumi's displeasure.

* * *

We still had Hatae to deal with. Sadly, Miya stabbed her to death with her sword furious over the damage to her home stealing our chance to gain stats. It was all over, but I was still pissed. Maison Izumo was damaged, we were put through hell, and we were nearly killed by the psycho sisters. Before Sanada could run to his bike, I teleport right in front of him.

"Listen up, asshole! Thanks to your Sekirei, Miya's house is torn up. You are going to pay for damages, right?" I said holding the stain by his throat.

He nodded. His Lovelies wanted to fight for him, and turning Super Saiyan shut them up. I glared into his eyes, and he looked ready to piss himself.

"Listen up, Sanada. Your turf is mine now, and you work for me now. Got that?" I said releasing him to fall on his ass.

"Yes, Northwest Dragon-sama!" Sanada said frantically bowing to me. "I will go and spread word to my associates."

It was then the Seasonal sister came riding on their bikes apparently here to help Sanada. After they saw the three corpses that were Sekirei, they turned around fleeing once again. Sanada paid for the damages apologizing profusely to Miya admitting he couldn't control them before leaving with his lovelies and crew.

 **[Bonus objective completed!]**

 **[Hidden objective completed!]**

Minato and I looked at our next box to see our completed quest.

 **[Side-Quest Complete]**

 **Defend the North! : The Seasonal Sisters broke their word and have Sanada en route to tear the North. Protect your home!**

 **Objectives: Defeat Sanada's Sekirei (OK!)**

 **Protect Maison Izumo (Eh…it's still standing!)**

 **Protect [Rose] (She's alive!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Mystery Prize, Relationship with [Rose] goes to Honored, Double all Ashikabi stats**

 **Quest Failure: A fate worse than death!**

 **Bonus Objectives: Spare Sanada's "lovelies". (Complete!)**

 **Get to Maison Izumo before Sanada does. (Complete!)**

 **-Hidden objective- Make Sanada pay for damages! (Complete!)**

 **Bonus Reward: Rare Mystery Prize and Alternate Costumes**

Awesome, just awesome.

"Thank you Ryder for scaring him into paying for damages, I guess I can fully forgive this skirmish." Miya said to me. "But it will take time for it to repair so it'll be liveable."

As if someone casting a healing potion on the house, the inn was instantly fixed back to normal like no fight happened. Even the lawn was fixed. Minato and I looked at that each other both of us having the feeling the Gamer effect had a hand in this. Miya looked dumbfounded, but decided not to question it at this point.

"It's an honor to meet the North Dragons." Rose said with a bow.

It seemed she had rotten luck because after she bowed, her clothes feel apart exposing her naked body. I won't lie, she's hot.

* * *

Rose was a tough person, but still sensitive about her body. So, the tomboy was immediately screaming in humiliation. She was regretting not trimming her garden at her cheeks were pinker than her hair. Ryder, despite his nosebleed, handed her his haori to cover up with to with she accepted.

"I'll get you something to wear." Ryder said going inside.

A few minutes later, Rose would be a new outfit. Unknowingly Ryder's luck did her a favor in he chose. Rose still ended up a belly baring tank top, but now had studded black jeans, biker boots, and black fingerless gloves with a metallic finish. Rose actually kind of liked the boots.

"Thanks for the clothes and shit…" Rose said sheepishly.

"No sweat. Although, I must ask. What's another Ashikabi doing in the North?" Ryder asked patching Miya up.

"Well I'm not from the North, I'm from the East." Rose said.

Before Kinmichi and Naoren could react, Dragon Soul was at her throat and Ryder asked if she was in league with Higa. Rose's toughness was down the toilet frantically exclaimed he was the reason she left the East. Ryder sheathed the sword using **[Observe]** on her.

 **[Name: Rose Raven Tenin-Willow**

 **Class: Ashikabi**

 **Title(s): Delinquent Ashikabi**

 **Age: 18**

 **HP: 12000/12000**

 **STR: 74**

 **SPD: 74**

 **INT: 50**

 **DEF: 74**

 **LUK: 25**

 **Rose comes from a clan of hyper feminine gardeners called the Tenin clan, and she detests their value by becoming a rebel and tomboy. A tough martial artist and streetfighter, she'll fight anyone in her way. Despite her rough exterior, she is quite intelligent and smart enough to back down. She loves her Ashikabi dearly and is willing to do anything to protect her boys.**

 **Rose's Perks**

 **\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.**

 **\- Harem Queen – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.**

 **\- Tough – You're tough able to tank blows. (Allows to ignore pain after about two minutes)**

 **\- Martial Artist – You are disciplined to dish out pain! (This perk can be upgraded to Ki User if received training or lost if you fall out of training)**

 **\- Tomboy with a Girly Streak – Despite being a tomboy, you still have a love for some girly things. Along with having body sensitivity.**

 **\- Goth – Being a goth has you leaning towards the dark side of things at the cost of making it hard to socialize. -10 for Reputation gains**

 **\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.**

 **\- Tenin Luck – Due to giving your clan the finger, you have cursed luck due to your grandmother. Chances of ending up ending up naked in public, groped, humiliated, sexually assaulted, and/or put into embarrassing situations rather high. (This perk can be changed by accepting your heritage or negated by being near someone with better luck than you.)**

 **\- Tenin Bloodline – Your Tenin bloodline allows access to special abilities and strange changes to your body. Allows body to remain youthful until 50. Healing is quicker. Potential to becoming Ki Fighter or Ki Healer. Body remains fertile until 80. Chances of child having pink hair – 30%. Chance for a growth spurt to occur to hit again before 30 years of age.**

Holy hell, her grandmother is evil!

I was actually considering having her join the party, but the Gamer thing alerted me I was full on a party.

"Is there something on my face?" Rose said breaking my focus.

"Um no, you're apart of Tenin clan, right?" I said backing away.

"Don't remind me." Rose remarked bitterly.

"I've done research on their clan. They are said to have special abilities that could be superhuman." I musing.

This got Rose's attention asking me what they were.

"Well according to my sources, most of them stay youthful in body until fifty." I remarked. "Along with a chance of growth spurt before 30."

Rose paled.

"What?! A growth spurt! Oh come on, I was just getting through to this and now there's a chance they'll get better! Damn it, it's like I'm cursed!" Rose said pounding her fist on the table.

I didn't have the heart to tell her anymore.

"Rose, don't worry about it. You're growing into a beautiful woman." Naoren said shyly.

"Heh, It'll be fun to see you with bigger cow-tits." Kinmichi said lewdly.

Before I or Miya could hit the prick, Naoren blasted him out of the room. Rose sighed mumbling something about this being the story of her life. Then I was offered a new side quest, but I put it aside. I had loot to open. So I went upstairs to join Minato, Starfire, and Harley. Before I forget, I scanned Starfire with the SekiDex.

 ** _" Sekirei Number 90, Starfire, the Titan Sekirei. Height and weight are 5'6'' and 72 kg. Three sizes not available. Gender is female. This Sekirei is a Tamaran Princess, Koriand'r to be specific. Her race typically has powers of flight, superhuman strength, and superhuman speed. All of abilities are tied to her emotional state, and generally can only be triggered when a specific emotion is focused on; because of this, her powers can be weakened or compromised when she is in emotional turmoil. As a result of brutal experimentation, Starfire can project bright green-colored energy from her hands. Her energy attacks produce both thermal energy and highly explosive results on contact similarly to ki. She can augment the effectiveness of her punches by surrounding her hands in energy, and can also use this method to weld or carefully burn through obstacles with contact from her hands. A chiming sound is heard when using her starbolts. Her starbolts do let off an energy type is exclusive to her and her alone making her attacks detectable if one can ki sense. From unbridled joy, Starfire can achieve wingless flight under her own willpower faster than light itself. While she is bulletproof, she is not immune to other means of physical harm except for radiation. She can use Language Assimilation with a mere kiss to learn any language. Starfire is also well versed in hand to hand. Starfire, like many Tamaraneans, is allergic to metallic chromium. It gives her flu-like symptoms, and when she sneezes, she unleashes explosive starbolts out of her nose and mouth. Her race tends to have different views and are rather sexually liberated. Ironically, this one's naivete is on par with Musubi's. Her special ability "Emotional Emission" allows for her emotional state to amplify or decrease her stats. In another world, Starfire died fighting a great evil. Current status is winged by Minato Sahashi."_**

Well, what an info dump. I swear the SekiDex is ripping off somebody, but it seems from Starfire's stats that she's solid in every stats only she's barely smarter than Musubi. I gestured Starfire and Quinn for the door and look at Minato dead in the eye.

"You have a sexy alien princess as a Sekirei. You do realize what this means, right?" I asked Minato.

"You're thinking how I should bond with her." Minato said dryly. "Too bad, Miya will never let it happen."

"If only we have a place outside of Maison Izumo to go…" I said. "Maybe with our luck, we can get a quest for that."

I was oh so hoping that could happen.

* * *

Outside in the hall, Harley and Starfire were conserving where they learned they were both from the same universe which Harley was glad for.

"I still can't believe we here now in this game…" Starfire said sadly. "It sickens to me to know this a sport for one man's enjoyment."

"I know, but Mistah R ain't like that. He's planning to stop that madman." Harley said cheerfully. "But I should tell you the rules of the inn. I don't want Miya to beat you over the head."

Harley went over the rules, before Ryder called them back in. Now they got into the boot.

 **[Mystery Prize]**

 **Hands – Black Power Fist (Weapon) (Epic)**

 **Durability: 4500/4500**

 **Bonus Stats: Adds an electrical boost to attacks, physical and special.**

 **Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.**

 **Description: These gloves emit a powerful electric shock amplifying attacks to give them an extra kick. These were invented by Huey Freeman.**

 **Requirement: Sekirei must not be an elemental.**

Ryder didn't have a need for it, so he suggested giving it to Starfire or Musubi. At the moment, Minato equipped them on Starfire. Next was the Rare Mystery Prize.

 **[Rare Mystery Prize]**

 **Necklace – Lapiz Lazuli (Tsukiumi-exclusive boost) (Legendary!)**

 **Durability: It's Lapis Lazuli!**

 **Stat Boosts : +300 DEF**

 **+200 BON**

 **Bonus Stats: Triples S-ATK while worn to boost water attacks.**

 **Allows access to creating [Water Bushin]**

 **Description: This necklace's jewel is said to contain the soul of Crystal Gem, Lapis Lazuli, a being capable of control of water.**

 **Requirement: Must be #09 Tsukiumi**

Tsukiumi bolted up to the room the moment Minato said got an exclusive item for her. Tsukiumi observed it, put it on, and swore not to remove it ever. Before they got to the alternate costumes, a text box appeared in front of Minato and Ryder.

 **[New Turf! Due to you defeating Sanada of the West's toughest Sekirei and scaring him silly, you've earned a new title. "Western Emperor" along with New Perk "Territory Claimed: West" which discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there. Safehouses for you and Minato are unlocked and can be accessed.]**

"Safehouses?!" Ryder and Minato said shocked.

 **[Safehouses]**

 **Safehouses are homes that you can use to hide out from your enemies or rest up when you can't reach Maison Izumo. Similar to the Grand Theft Auto games, your enemies can not enter it unless you let them in. There are areas of Shinto Taeito that have safe houses that can be obtained either through quests or defeating the head of a sector like Sanada, Mikogami, or Higa. Maison Izumo doesn't count as your Safehouse as it your main base of operations. Unlike Maison Izumo however, you are not bound by Miya's rules. Once you travel there at least once, you can teleport to Maison Izumo and back whenever you want.**

Ryder looked like his prayers was answered and Minato had the same idea. Weeks of being pent up, and they had a place to go to. Even better, they each had their own. The two broke into laughing like mad men.

"No more being pent up!" Ryder cheered.

"A place where Miya can't whack me!" Minato cheered.

They calmed down to get to alternate costume. Minato opened the set for Starfire he gained.

 **[Alt. Costumes]**

 **[Starfire]**

 **DCAU – This sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a mini-skirt, and thigh-high boots all in violet, and her tight-high boots have white stockings was the outfit she wore in the 2003 classic "Teen Titans" show and that piece of crap "TTG!" -selected-**

 **Nega Starfire – This costume is based off her evil counterpart made from Trigon.**

 **Raven – Basically, Raven's outfit on Starfire.**

 **Batfire – Because a reference to Teen Titans Go! is needed, this is from the time Starfire wore Batgirl's outfit. It's tight-fitting.**

 **Ryder's Redesign – This costume is based off the perverted drawings of Ryder off one of his fancomics.**

" **[Ryder's Redesign]** " Minato said curiously.

A flash of light coated Starfire as her outfit was replaced. Now Starfire wore a short, purple-colored, cropped halter top, which stops and splits above her naval and has grey trimmings and has an opening in the middle, laced together with crossed black. She also wears a matching thong of a similar design with a long flowing loincloth at the front, with embroidered designs with Tamaran symbols meaning "Hot Hopebringer". It even came with a purple facemask. Ryder had blood spurt of his nose.

"Ryder, you are a perverted bastard, you know?" Harley said to Ryder.

" **[Pschyoanalyst]** " Ryder said locking Harley in the normal doctor outfit. "You'll stay like that for a day."

Harley pouted, but it wasn't as bad as being tossed out a window. Starfire was redfaced but liked design of the loincloth.

"Master, this outfit resembling the dancing girls of my home planet….but a bit more war like." Starfire said shyly.

"Ryder, please don't stop drawing." Minato said to Ryder.

"Never will." Ryder said. "Now about the quest."

The world paused for a moment and everything went gray as a lone text box flashed in front of Ryder.

 **[Choose your Path!]**

 **What path you choose will affect future events, quests, and so forth.**

 **[Rose]**

 **Rose shows potential to be an ally and a great Ki Fighter. Her Teien bloodline makes her a candidate. However, she has plans to flee the city and is rather self-serving. Do you make her an ally?**

 **Train Her – Training her will give her a new perk and you a new perk. However, your relationship with Kinmichi starts off as "Unfriendly". Access to expanded "Bridge" Quest. Relationship with Rose goes up to Exalted /w optional quest of becoming "Friends with Beneifits". High chance of her survive her escape attempt out of Shinto Taeito along with potential to come back and help you at your "final battle" with MBI.**

 **Leave Her to Her Own Devices – Don't train her to focus on yourself being aloof. Your relationship with Kinmichi will start off as "Friendly". Access to quest to achieve Super Saiyan 2 early. Access to obtain "Treasure Hunt" quest. Access to regular "Bridge" Quest. Low chance of Rose's surviving her escape attempt out of Shinto Taeito and if she does, she won't come back to aid you.**

* * *

Both choices were tempting at first, but then I remember the " **Tenin Luck** " perk that Rose has. Then it dawned on me what could happen if I don't do something. I might want Super Saiyan 2 and bridge quest might be easier if I don't help Rose. However, I value lives a bit more than power. Besides I'll just train myself into the dirt to get Super Saiyan 2. Unlike Sakura, this one's useful and competent. As for the friends with benefits thing, I'll consider it. Considering I now have a Safehouse, I could get intimate with my Sekirei whenever I wanted. So, I hit **[Train Her]** and the world unfreezes. Minato asked me what the heck and I just said I had to make a moral choice. I leave the room and go down to find Rose, Naoren, and Kinmichi out in the backyard.

"Rose, I have a proposition for you." I asked her.

Kinmichi got in my face barking at me for asking for sex, and I swat him aside say it's not for sex.

"Your bloodline gives you potential and I want to train you in the art of ki fighting. Basically, it's Minato and my way of being as strong as our Sekirei." I said to her. "I happen to be the one who taught Minato, and I would ask to take you on as my pupil. However, doing so would make you a North Dragon like me and Minato."

The tomboy in her seemed to vanish as Rose burst out in "Squee!" before slapping herself for doing that. She got serious and bowed accepting my offer.

"I have two condition. One, you will have to wear the gi to honor my teachings. Two, Kinimichi and Naoren will train with Miya." I said stating my demands.

"Oh please. I ain't scared of the old widow!" Kinmichi said confidently.

In a flash, Miya was in front of him holding the him by his collar glaring at him.

"I will have to whip you into shape and teach you some manners. I do not tolerate sass. You might be a Sekirei, but everyone here can beat up in a front. If you can't even beat me, you won't even touch Ryder." Miya said.

"Golden Fist!" Kinmichi said encasing his fist in gold and punching Miya.

The attack failed breaking the idiot's hand and shattering the gold around it. Miya was unfazed and I was snicker.

 **[Laughing at Kinimichi's suffering drops your Rep with him to Disliked.]**

Crap. Well, I have an idea on how to fix that.

"I suppose you two don't want to know your hidden abilities. Seeing that Kinmichi hates my guts, I guess I can't tell him the secret to getting even stronger than he is now." I said about to walk away.

Kinmichi broke free from Miya's grasp and had wingding eyes screaming please help me. So I used the SekiDex.

 ** _"Sekirei Number 77, Kinmichi, The Gold Sekirei, Height is 181cm (5'11.5''), but the weight is unknown. Gender is male. This Sekirei is a walking Midas able to change any object into gold use as a weapon or shield. His bones are made of a metallic surface making it difficult to break requiring lots of force (or if his opponent has higher stats). He could encase body parts in gold to harden his attacks. Kinmichi has a lineage of a warrior prince, a pirate swordsman, and an emo ninja. His special ability, "Golden Warrior", has two functions. One is up chances for valuable loot drops. Two, access to fusing with No.83, Naoren, to achieve a powerful fusion form. It is said that he and Naoren were brothers in a previous life. Despite the rough exterior, his loyalty to his Ashikabi and his fellow Sekirei under him/her is unwavering. Current status is winged by Rose Willow-Tenin."_**

 ** _"Sekirei Number 83, Naoren, The Ki Sekirei, Height is 182cm (6'0''), but the weight is unknown. Gender is male. This Sekirei is a rare case. This Sekirei is an expert in using ki in a fight. He can sense others, heal others, and shield others. His ki is enhanced by the bond with his Ashikabi. The closer the bond, the more potent the ki is. He can use fire ki as a volley attack, beams, balls, and anything he could think. Naoren has the lineage of a low-class warrior, a rubber pirate, and a blond ninja who are all badasses. His special ability, "Bond Battler", has two functions. One is use of the [Kaio-ken] technique. The second fuction is to fuse with No.77, Kinmichi, to achieve a powerful fusion form. It is said that he and Kinmichi were brothers in a previous life with Naoren. Despite being the older brother, he is a gentle soul to prefers not to kill others. Pissing him off is signing your death warrant. Beware this gentle soul. Current status is winged by Rose Willow-Tenin"_**

I think the Rose and her boys were stunned. Rose looked to her boys.

"So if you two fuse, would you have two dicks or a combo of its length?" Rose said bluntly.

Miya had a nosebleed and I smacked Rose behind the head for that.

 **[You showed them their SekiDex information to reveal their powers! Rep w/ Kinmichi and Naoren is now Well Liked!]**

So now I had a new student and a new perk. I had a dry reaction to it….I'm not that perverted!

 **\- Roshi-style Sensei – You are a badass martial arts teacher who loves the ladies! Depending on how high your luck is, you can get "fanservice" from the ladies. +50% to teaching effectiveness.**

Seems Rose has a gained a perk to replace her martial artist perk.

 **\- Budding Ki Fighter – You are disciplined to dish out pain and on the way to become even more dangerous than before. (This perk will change to Ki Fighter once you complete your training.)**

All and all, it was a productive day despite the lack of gains. I had all the intentions of checking out the safehouses with Minato. I had to tell Uzume about the safehouses, and she was okay with me and her making a stop to check them out. What a day, and the night would bring more.

* * *

-Progress Report-

Sekirei Scanned: 14

Day 2

* * *

 **-Status of the Players-**

 **Ryder Blackthorn**

Name: Ryder Vega Blackthorn

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi Dragon of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: 4280

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge. Now aware of his heritage, he seeks to get even stronger than before to help aid his Sekirei. Him becoming a Super Saiyan has only made more deadly.

Ryder's Perks

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- Shadow Ashikabi – You are feared by other Ashikabi due to your inhuman feats and fearlessness. This makes it harder to make friendships with other Ashikabi (except Minato, Chiho, Seo)

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.

\- Super Saiyan – You are a Saiyan who had broken the limits of a Saiyan warrior. There are multiple ways to obtain more forms to it. Current Level – Base SSJ (This perk can be changed if you reach another level of it, or lost if you don't keep up with your training.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Roshi-style Sensei – You are a badass martial arts teacher who loves the ladies! Depending on how high your luck is, you can get "fanservice" from the ladies. +50% to teaching effectiveness.

-Organizations

MBI – Hated – 2500/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Minaka Horito – Warring – 0/9000

Miya Asama – Honored – 8000/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Honored – 8210/9000

Karasuba – Warring – (-500)/9000

Benitsubasa – Honored – 8000/9000

Hai'hane – Friendly – 6000/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato - Warring - 1000/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

Kazehana - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Seasonal Sisters – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Honored - 8000/9000

Naoren - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Kinmichi - Well Liked - 7000/9000

* * *

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 527 (+150)

S – ATK – 560

SPD – 632

S – DEF – 510

END – 557

LUK – 575

DEX – 632

BON – 500

WIS – 337

INT – 110

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats : * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)

Boots

Durability: 100/100

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Make your footsteps completely silent.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.

Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person footsteps as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.

-x-

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 560 (+680)

S – ATK – 860 (+1180)

SPD – 560 (+180)

S – DEF – 560 (+1180)

END – 615 (+180)

LUK – 340 (+180)

DEX – 670 (+680)

BON – (Thanks to complete the hidden quest, while she is not winged, her BON counts) 1815

WIS – 415

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Body - Sash of Souls (Special Booster) (EPIC)

Can be worn on multiple parts of the body.

Durability: 120/120

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: All stats (except WIS, INT, and BON) increase by BON divided by 10.

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: It's a sash made of the finest silk and handcrafted with love and passion. This sash is imbued with an aura like when a Sekirei emerges for the first time. This sash is a great gift to show you care.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

Hands – BON Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

BON: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Encourages strong bonds

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. In this case, the ring is imbued with the developing bond between an Ashikabi and Sekirei.

Neck – Elementium Necklace (Special Booster) (Legendary!)

Durability: 10000/10000

S-ATK: +1000

S-DEF: +1000

Bonus Stats: If given to an elemental Sekirei, P-STR and DEX go up by +500

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: This necklace's metal is said to be Elementium. Elementium is one of the rarest forms of space metal known in existence and is the most superconductive of them. It has been noted that any weapon made from this metal can potentially become one of the deadliest of weapons. Especially when amplifying one's elemental powers. This metal could possibly be from the home planet of the Sekirei.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

-x-

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 582 (+400)

S – ATK – 700 (+300)

SPD – 705 (+400)

S – DEF – 625 (+300)

END – 627 (+300)

LUK – 555 (+300)

DEX – 712 (+300)

BON – 860

WIS – 437 (+300)

INT – 106

 **Shi's Equipped Items:**

Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +100

SPD: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)

Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.

Body – Miya's Mastery Yukata – (Booster) – (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except BON and INT) +300

Bonus Stats: Adds a little extra to damage from bladed attacks.

Will fix itself when damaged.

Allows access to Miya-ryu fighting style.

Requirement: Sekirei must be using a bladed weapon or sword.

Customizable, color changes depended on the Sekirei

Description: This yukata resembled the one Miya wore that she completed inventing her own swordfighting style. It is said that her fighting spirit is imbued in the fabric.

-x-

 ** _Harley Quinn (No.99)_**

P – STR – 725

S – ATK – 650

SPD – 825

S – DEF – 775

END – 975

LUK – 575

DEX – 975

BON – 925

WIS - 725

INT – 145 (She was a genius)

 **Harley's Equipped Items:**

Weapon – Piko Piko Hammer – (Weapon) (EPIC)

Hammer

Durability: 5000/5000

Bonus Stats: Will allow for the hammer to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown like an exploding ninja star, and summoned by thought alone.

Requirements: P-STR must be over 220

Description: An exact replica of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series. It's same of an odd unknown material. It resembles the one used in the Sonic X anime. It also has the same strange abilities.

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Name: Minato Sahashi

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Dragon Ashikabi of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 19

HP: 48400/48400

STR: 104

SPD: 104

INT: 96

DEF: 64

LUK: 92

Minato Sahashi was a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery, but he is on his way to become a true warrior.

Minato's Perks

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

\- Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.

\- Ki User - You can tap into the energy within for devasting attacks. Allows x2 mutliplier for gains of STR, DEF, and SPD. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

\- Budding Reality Warper - Hanging around Ryder so much has led you to absorb some of his dimensional energy. (This perk changes once Ryder tells you the secret to ascend to being a reality warper)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

Minato's Reputation:

\- Organizations

MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000

Uzume – Friendly – 6200/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hayato Mikogami - Unfriendly - 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Honored - 8000/9000

Naoren - Friendly - 6000/9000

Kinmichi - Neutral - 5000/5000

-x-

 **Minato's Sekirei** –

 ** _Musubi (No.88)_**

P – STR – 1002

S – ATK – 790

SPD – 972 (x2)

S – DEF – 890

END – 1052

LUK – 1140

DEX – 1022 (x2)

BON – 700

WIS – 162

INT – 88

 **Musubi's Equipment:**

Arms – Bracelets of Flames (Flame+ Booster) (Uncommon)

Bracer (Elemental)

Durability: 50/50

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: Adds 'Fire' elements into normal attacks.

20% less damage from Fire attacks.

Description: These red bracelets are imbued with the flames of Homura, the Sekirei of Fire. While they don't burn as brightly, they still pack a punch. They don't boost stats, but they left add Fire damage to your regular attacks! Flame on!

Requirements: Must not be an elemental Sekirei and must be worn on the arms only.

Held Item – Gekido Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles strength temporary for about five minutes.

* It's spicy!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's physical strength.

 **Weapon – Yume's Katana – (Yume-exclusive weapon/Musubi-exclusive weapon) – (Legendary)**

 **Katana**

 **Durability: It's adamantine!**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Bonus Stats: If equipped by Musubi, access to all of Yume's swordfighting skills will be hers.**

 **SPD and DEX are doubled!**

 **Awakens Musubi's latent power.**

 **Requirement: Only be wielded by Yume (#08) or Musubi (#88)**

 **Description: This is the Zankokunajihi, or Cruel Mercy, the sword of Yume. No jokes, this is the legitimate sword Yume used in battle! This sword is imbued with Yume's unholy power and is only to be wielded by her or her "daughter" Musubi. Be warned! If Musubi were to use it, her power has the potential to surpass No. 01, herself.**

-x-

 ** _Kusano (No. 108)_**

P – STR – 350

S – ATK – 800

SPD – 400 (+100)

S – DEF – 400 (+100)

END – 475

LUK – 600

DEX – 395 (+100)

BON – 1000

WIS – 250

INT – 120

 **Kusano's Equipment:**

Body - Regal Gown (Booster) (Epic)

Dress

Durability: 1000/1000

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Casts a protective bubble when critically injured (That's what the durability is for).

* Dress will fix itself when damage

* Customizable – Color will change depending on the Sekirei

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: A gown fit for a princess made with the most protective fabrics. Theses gowns are said to be made to wish protective blessings on who wears them.

-x-

 ** _Matsu (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 640.4

S – ATK – 750

SPD – 797.4

S – DEF – 475

END – 1530.4

LUK – 20300 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 667.4

BON – 800

WIS – 1012

INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)

-x-

 ** _Tsukiumi (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 477

S – ATK – 640 (x3)

SPD – 462 (+15)

S – DEF – 790 (+300)

END – 492

LUK – 1340 (Single numbers are naturally lucky!)

DEX – 489

BON – 700 (+200)

WIS – 167

INT – 102

 **Tsukiumi's Equipment:**

Hands – SPD Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

Speed: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Makes it easier to increase DEX while training.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on. (Tsukimi's sapphire)

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, speed.

Held Item – Bokashi Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles speed temporary for about five minutes.

* It's lime flavored!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's speed.

 **Necklace – Lapiz Lazuli (Tsukiumi-exclusive boost) (Legendary!)**

 **Durability: It's Lapis Lazuli!**

 **Stat Boosts : +300 DEF**

 **+200 BON**

 **Bonus Stats: Triples S-ATK while worn to boost water attacks.**

 **Allows access to creating [Water Bushin]**

 **Description: This necklace's jewel is said to contain the soul of Crystal Gem, Lapis Lazuli, a being capable of control of water.**

 **Requirement: Must be #09 Tsukiumi**

-x-

 ** _Starfire (No. 99)_**

P – STR – 700

S – ATK – 700

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 700

END – 700

LUK – 700

DEX – 700

BON – 700

WIS – 700

INT – 100

 **Starfire's Equipment:**

Hands – Black Power Fist (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 4500/4500

Bonus Stats: Adds an electrical boost to attacks, physical and special.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: These gloves emit a powerful electric shock amplifying attacks to give them an extra kick. These were invented by Huey Freeman.

Requirement: Sekirei must not be an elemental.

* * *

 **Hidaka Chiho**

Name: Chiho Hidaka

Class: Ashikabi

Title(s): -None-

Age: 18

HP: 3000/3000

STR: 5

SPD: 5

INT: 20

DEF: 5

LUK: -15

Chiho Hidaka is a former heiress to a pair of doctors trying to cure incurable diseases. Well, they died and she's got an incurable virus that completely screwed her out of her freedom and her money. Barely clinging to life, she brightens the lives of those around her.

 **Chiho's Perks:**

\- Ill Girl – You're quite ill which completely ruins any chance you increasing your stats. Despite this, it's easy to build relationships with others.

\- Kindhearted – Your kindness can melt even the hardest of hearts…most of the time. (Easier to build relationships with others)

\- Happy Despite the Raining Shit – Your luck sucks, but you're still smiling. Despite your luck being in negative numbers, it's negated due to your BON with your Sekirei. (So, in layman terms, but your luck is 0.)

\- Covert Pervert – You do have perverted tendencies, but you are able to keep them well-hidden. Women (and some men) won't notice your perving gaze.

 **Chiho's Sekirei:**

 ** _Uzume (No. 10)_**

P – STR – 575

S – ATK – 725

SPD – 545 (+210)

S – DEF – 940 (+225)

END – 675

LUK – 475

DEX – 725 (+200)

BON – 1500 (+15)

WIS – 365

INT – 110

 **Uzume's Equipment:**

Face – Dancer's Veil (Facemask) (Rare) ((A/N: For reference to how this looks, do look up Final Fantasy Record Keeper armor/Hats – Mystery Veil))

Facemask

Durability: 85/100

S – DEF : +25

SPD : + 10

DEX : + 15

Bonus Stats:

* Allows the user access to a Dance-like fighting style.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Can boost confidence in movement

Description: This veil is typically worn by dancers, but not just regular dancers. Dance battlers, and while they hid their faces, they'd show off the curves with their dance-like fighting style. They were rumored to have scattered away from the Middle East. I guess they were sick of the men there…who knows?

Body – Silk Symbiotic Armor – (Uzume-exclusive Booster) (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

SPD: +200

DEX: +200

S-DEF: +200

Bonus Stats: Allow access to new abilities like shooting projectiles of light and sharpen silk to be like knives.

Sonic and sound attacks will do double damage to Uzume.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Uzume (#10)

Description: MBI's proto-ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. Attaching it to Uzume's skin will form a synthetic symbiote allow a suit of armor that can be used for devastating attacks. However, it has a weakness to sonic attacks.

* * *

Name: Rose Raven Tenin-Willow

Class: Ashikabi

Title(s): Delinquent Ashikabi, Dragon Apprentice

Age: 18

HP: 12000/12000

STR: 74

SPD: 74

INT: 50

DEF: 74

LUK: 25

Rose comes from a clan of hyper feminine gardeners called the Tenin clan, and she detests their value by becoming a rebel and tomboy. A tough martial artist and streetfighter, she'll fight anyone in her way. Despite her rough exterior, she is quite intelligent and smart enough to back down. She loves her Ashikabi dearly and is willing to do anything to protect her boys.

Rose's Perks

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem Queen – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Tough – You're tough able to tank blows. (Allows to ignore pain after about two minutes)

\- Budding Ki Fighter – You are disciplined to dish out pain and on the way to become even more dangerous than before. (This perk will change to Ki Fighter once you complete your training.)

\- Tomboy with a Girly Streak – Despite being a tomboy, you still have a love for some girly things. Along with having body sensitivity.

\- Goth – Being a goth has you leaning towards the dark side of things at the cost of making it hard to socialize. -10 for Reputation gains

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Tenin Luck – Due to giving your clan the finger, you have cursed luck due to your grandmother. Chances of ending up ending up naked in public, groped, humiliated, sexually assaulted, and/or put into embarrassing situations rather high. (This perk can be changed by accepting your heritage or negated by being near someone with better luck than you.)

\- Tenin Bloodline – Your Tenin bloodline allows access to special abilities and strange changes to your body. Allows body to remain youthful until 50. Healing is quicker. Potential to becoming Ki Fighter or Ki Healer. Body remains fertile until 80. Chances of child having pink hair – 30%. Chance for a growth spurt to occur to hit again before 30 years of age.

(A/N: Because she's not player, no stats for her Sekirei will be shown. Sorry. =w=')

* * *

(A/N: At this rate, Ryder and Minato will be able have a vacation. It's barely been 36 hours and they are tearing up the quest. Rose finally enters our heroes' lives. She'll be joining our heroes for awhile. And the reason why you're not seeing Seo's stats is because he's not in this episode. Another thing, the Gamer effect tends to affect reality giving an explanation to why Rose has crap luck. What do you think of the safehouse idea? Which Sekirei do you want to see scanned next? What of the night session do you want to see next? Tell me below!)

(And to count the "victories" of defeated Sekirei, Ryder is now at 6, and Minato is now at 5.)

(A/N: Edit 3/5/16 - Rose's perk should be Harem Queen and I fixed the description for Safehouses.)


	19. Episode 16: Night Two (Part 4)

**(Update: I suggest you, the reader, check out Ryo vs the Xenoverse chapter 8 to grab context for Rose's clan. You'll be surprised!)**

 **(Insert disclaimer here. Like, favorite, and review. Help to support this fanfic to get it recommended on TVTropes or even get it a trope page. Your view alone is a big help! Gamer of Year belongs to its owner.)**

 **(Reminder: This fic will stick with the canon opening song for Sekirei Season 1 mostly because I do really like them enough not to replace them. As for ending themes, I'm still thinking of it. You can leave suggests for which one fits each season if you wish.)**

 **Warning: There will be lemon and lime in this chapter between Minato, Musubi, Ryder, Akitsu, and Uzume. You were warned. \=w=/**

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 16: Virginity is Lost, Paradise is Won!**

 **Night 2**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

(A/N: The progress of the overarching quest so far.)

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Sekirei Sightseeing.: You got a week off canon events to partake in a special mission. Go out and collect data on the Missing Sekirei. Get at least 20 entries added to the Dex. (14/20 scanned so far)**

 **Quest Requirements: Uzume has to go with you as a temporary party member. (Condition Met!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Mystery Prize, Relationship with Uzume goes to Exalted, A chance for you to gain new Sekirei to your party, Quadruple all Ashikabi stats with new perk**

 **Quest Failure: Time resets meaning loss any new Sekirei you may have gained and loss of stats gained during the quest.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat an Ashikabi's team of Sekriei (Complete)**

 **Survive a Nightmare Swarm with Metal Yumi (Complete)**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: Mystery Prize, Rare Mystery Prize, Rare MBI Capsule, and New Perk.**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

* * *

(A/N: Before the nighttime antics, a brief moment of Seo in the evening.)

On a beach outside Shinto Taieto was Seo, Hikari, and Hibiki. They had enjoyed their vacation so far, and Seo loved the down time. Even better where the gains he made. With the Gamer effect on him, he was able to search for treasure on the beach. He found several **Big Pearls** which would get him a pretty penny when he sold them. The real gain had been the two of those **Ultra Divine Rare Candy** **. Of course, he had given them to Hikari and Hibiki to amp their stats up. Seo was shocked to see that Minato was stronger than him and how high Ryder's luck gotten.**

 **"That's it, I'm taking those quests to boost my stats." Seo said getting up off his lawn chair. "I've been ignoring them for too long."**

 **Hibiki and Hikari were sound asleep in the hotel room as Seo trudged to do some questing.**

 **(A/N: Now, the night begins.)**

* * *

Minato and Ryder were excited to go over to the safehouse. A place away from Miya's rules in their hands at last. However, they weren't the only ones aware of it. Harley, being the mind reader, spilled to Akitsu, Shi, and Yashima about it. Of course, they were all excited of the prospect of intimacy with their beloved Ashikabi. The problem was Harley pointed out he was only taking one tonight. They all wanted to go, but they didn't want to overwhelm him…yet. Harley looked over to Akitsu who hadn't spoke after she broke the new. Reading her mind, she saw her past and internally frowned at her plight. While Yashima and Shi were debating on who should go, Harley spoke up.

"As much as I would love to go to town with Mistah R, I think Akitsu should first crack at him." Harley chimed.

Yashima would whine about his first Sekirei, but looking into Akitsu made the hammer Sekirei feel crappy. Shi being more understanding agreed with Harley. So Akitsu got the honor.

"Thanks…you didn't have to." Akitu said with a blush.

"Of course I did, but you have to something for me. Get me out of this doctor get-up by convincing Master to change into another outfit. I miss my makeup." Harley said to her.

Akitsu nodded, and Ryder entered their room. Before Akitsu could ask, Shi beat her to the punch.

"Master, could you change Harley into another outfit?" Shi asked kindly giving her best innocent look.

"Sure, anything for you." Ryder said. " **[Alt. Costumes][Classic]** "

Harley was back in her classic DCAU outfit, makeup and all. Ryder had noticed this Shi's hair had turned completely navy blue.

"Anyway, if you're going out tonight. You'll have to take Akitsu. Yashima and Harley promised to do some night training with me on my blades." Shi said.

Before Yashima could question, Harley elbowed her in the left breast.

"Well all right. Don't strain yourself, Shi." Ryder said briefly smooching Shi before turning his attention to Akitsu. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Ryder left the room leaving Akitsu to ponder on what to wear. As for Minato, he had a different. He had spilled the details of the safehouse to the only one he could trust with a secret, which was Matsu. Matsu was ecstatic over it, but she correctly guessed he wanted to take Musubi there first. This was no problem for Matsu learning that they need to travel there first before they can fast travel there. She could wait because she understood why Musubi would be first. Now, Minato and Ryder waited for the girls to come down. Both of the Ashikabi had decided to wear something rather simple under the haoris. Ryder wore a black hoodie with the Blackthorn family insignia on it, black pants, and golden boots. Minato opted for a light blue sweater, blue pants with lighter-colored bandages around his shins and the same golden boots as Ryder's. They were equipped as usual, but Ryder opted to his sword in his **[Inventory]**. Akitsu came down wearing a long, pale blue jacket along with ocean blue pants, and black boots. The Sash of Souls was on her but under the jacket and her necklace still on her neck. Musubi had light pink yoga pants and matching sports bra with white running shoes. She still had her gloves and bracers. Uzume was last to come down…in her usual outfit. Before they left, they saw Miya dragging Kinmichi outside.

"Sorry Kin, until you take much calling me old, you'll sleep in a yard." Miya said sweetly.

"Damn you, woman!" Kinmichi spat.

The five quickly left not wanting to stay any longer. Upstairs in attic, Naoren was on the futon.

"Naoren. Moments like me make appreciate having you be my first Sekirei." Rose said with a sigh. "I feel you're the only reason we haven't gotten kicked out. So, I think you deserve a reward."

Rose came out in a negligée that she would never wear willingly, and Naoren took one took before nose bleeding to unconsciousness.

"So…sexy…" Naoren murmured.

* * *

It seems that the night sky was perfectly clear to see the full moon tonight. I was glad I chopped off my tail constantly. It's gotten to the point where with a mere thought, I could regrow it back. Either way, the moment we got a good distance away from Maison Izumo, we got hit with a quest.

 **[Safehouse Quest!]**

 **Trek to the West: You've claimed the West. The last thing is to do is check out your new safe house. Make it there!**

 **Quest Objectives: - Arrive at your Western safe house (s).**

\- **?**

 **Quest Requirements: Uzume has to go with you as a temporary party member. (Condition Met!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Items to Customize Your Safehouse With, Mystery Prize**

 **Quest Failure: It's best you don't know.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Go at night.**

 **Take only one Sekirei with you.**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: Special Mystery Prize, Access to Omakes on your Safehouse's TV (Ryder), Book (How to Advance Your Ki Combat) – (Minato only)**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

Something smelled about this quest mostly due to the second objective being blanked out, but we accepted anyway. What could possibly go wrong? Well, everything at this point. We could jumped by some more Sekirei from my screwed up imagination. I wouldn't be surprised. Still in the North, we were walking when a thought hit me. Why the hell am I when I could drive? I'd fly, but I don't want to risk being shot down by some nut. So, getting my BlackTab, I check to see if my siblings have created any cars recently. Seems Ryker has and some pretty nice ones too.

"Guys, I think we'll be able to move faster." I said spawning out a duplicate of Ryker's **Porsche 918 Spyder** Blackbolt X.

(A/N: For those curious, you can check Steven Universe Blackthorned chapter 9 for more detail on that car.)

Now the only difference was the paint job was black with the family kanji ( 黒 ) on the hood in white, and it had a hood ontop.

"You never cease to impress, Ryder." Minato said as I opened the backdoor for the women.

"Well you can thank my older brother, he built it. I just gave it a paint job." I said sliding in the front seat.

Minato took passenger side and we took off for the West. The only problem was Minato and I had no idea where the safe house was and we were probably going to have to wait until a mini-map pings up.

* * *

Fittingly enough, Ryder had _Nujabes - City Lights_ playing lightly on the car radio. Minato decided to look over his reputation. He had noticed that there was little description with the rating but didn't bother to read it. Better now than never he thought. Wordlessly, he brought up his **[Reputation]** page.

 **MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000**

 **MBI tends to be neutral with all their Ashikabi. Despite his rating being closer to Hated, the few people who work who like Minato to prevent that "Unfriendly" from shifting to "Hated". It helps that Minato has Mianka's favor.**

Minato found it strange, but he moved on his mother.

 **Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000**

 **Takami cares deeply about her son despite her distant behavior. She secretly fears he or Yukari could end up like their father. She constantly worries over their safety considering they are tied into the Sekirei Plan. She thinks highly of her son only wanting him to be able to stand on his own two feet. She tends to drink to numb the pain of knowing her children are at risk.**

Minato was shocked to know her mother thought so much of him and was worried she was blaming herself for his involvement.

"Something wrong, Minato?" Ryder asked sensing his discomfort.

"Ryder, tell me, is Yukari an Ashikabi?" Minato asked seriously.

"My answer depends on why you are asking." Ryder said elusively.

Mianto explained what he read on his reputation with Takami.

"I was saving that detail for later on, but yes, she is. She's the Demon Ashkabi prowling around. For my plan, I was going to get her involved. Although, I should have told you as soon as she become one. And yes, in the main timeline, she's an Ashikabi as well." Ryder said to him low enough for him to hear.

Minato decided to make the call to his mother with Ryder using the smart radio to put it on speaker.

Takami was in her office pouring herself a glass of wine when her phone rang to which she didn't want to answer. However, she decided to get it over it and answer.

"Jodl, I swear if you calling me to attend an AA meeting wth you, I will smack you with my bottle of gin over your shiny bald head!" Takami said irritated.

"Mom?" Minato said. "I think you probably should lay off the drinking."

Takami blushed beet red before apologizing for think he was Jodl.

"I figured I'd call to let you know I'm doing just fine." Minato said.

"And I'm here too." Ryder said.

"Oh joy, it's the Phantom Ashikabi." Takami said dryly.

"At this point, that title is an artifact title, it's the Northwest Dragon now." Ryder said with a smirk. "Minato's now the Northeast Dragon."

Takami stared off into her window.

"So, the rumors are true? You two really did claim the North. I'm surprised the Hanya of the North let that slide." Takami said taking a sip of her wine.

"Trust me, I'm in league with the Hanya and let's just say I'm in her good graces." Ryder said calmly.

"You are?" Minato/Takami asked confused.

"I am." Ryder remarked.

"Well at least Musubi and Kusano are keeping you safe, Minato." Takami said.

"But there's more than just us now, Minato winged another just today." Musubi chimed.

Takami raised an eyebrow before pulling up her son's and Ryder's profile. She found to her shock that Minato now has six Sekirei while Ryder had five counting Akitsu. Looking over the list, it brought fear.

"You have Tsukiumi?! Please don't tell me she's harmed you." Takami said a bit panicked.

"Of course, Tsukiumi loves Minato." Musubi said coming to her defense.

"And Minato took her on and winged her by himself." Ryder said still smirking.

"I guess I can glad of you, but did you really have to wing Kazehana? I was hoping she'd be dead from alcohol poisoning." Takami said dryly.

"Minato, before you ask, Kazehana and your mom got history, and no, it's not my place to tell you at the moment." Ryder said.

"Wait, how you do know?!" Takami said embarrassed.

"Takami, I can't tell you. The only way I can defeat MBI is if I don't tell you the secrets I know. The fewer people few my secrets the better." Ryder said coolly.

Takami could understand.

"All I can say to you that I am a Spanner in the Works." Ryder said. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well that's assuring." Takami said sourly.

Before Takami could hear her son wish her good night, all she did hear was screaming and chaos before his phone went out. Panic and fear filled her, but she had Uzume scream out, "Swarm!"

Fear and panic became bloodsoaked rage as she threw away the firewater and stormed out. She was going to harm Minaka…and maybe Karasuba.

* * *

We were caught in an attack one that sent my car on a roll. If it wasn't for our high defense, we'd be a bit worse for wear. Minato only lost about 500 HP. Uzume's symbiote suit protected her, Akitsu froze a field of ice around her, but Musubi had scrapped out only because due to LUK. When the car wind up stopping, we all climbed out with me mostly annoyed.

"Uzume, did you say swarm?" I asked dusting myself off.

"The gamer thing said incoming, so I assumed it was a swarm." Uzume said nervously.

That's then I saw them. Now I wasn't the biggest watcher of Steven Universe for that was my older brother's thing, but I knew that if Garnet, Jasper, and Rose Quartz were your opponents, you're screwed six ways to Sunday. They all have muted colors and glowing red eyes.

" **[Observe]**!" Minato and I called out.

 **Garnet [Mini-Boss]**

 **A synthetic version of the Crystal Gem, Garnet. She's heat-resistant and boasts ATK power. However, her's Future Vision wasn't replicated. To compensate, this one fires electricity. Her gauntlets are modded with pieces of marble and steel making the punch all the more painful.**

 **Jasper [Mini-Boss]**

 **A synthetic version of the Homeworld Gem, Jasper. While she is known as the Ultimate Quartz, she is arguably weaker than Garnet. Her brute strength is a problem, but she's not too bright. Her crash helmet is strong enough to tear through tanks.**

 **Rose Quartz [Nightmare Boss]**

 **A synthetic version of the Crystal Gem, Rose Quartz. This one is a perfect duplicate except in mind. This one is uninhibited and deadly. Watch for her sword! It can fire energy attacks.**

Now I wish I watched the show more often. The flying cameras circled and I was enraged that Minaka nearly killed us.

"Minaka, what the shit?! You nearly killed us and you ruined my car." I yelled.

I didn't get a response and the three "Fool's Gems" attacked. Minato and Musubi took for Garnet, Uzume and Akitsu took on Jasper, but I decided to take on Rose Quartz. With a swift ki blast to destroy the camera, I take out Dragon Soul out of **[Inventory]**. Rose and I were in an up close and personal clash with her pushing her might on me. Now I would struggle, but turning **[Super Saiyan]** put me on edge. Rose backed off firing sword energy blasts after me. I did my best to dodge and then she took aim at Akitsu. I had to toss my sword for it to tank the blast which atomized it. I valued that sword, but Akitsu was more important. Then didn't mean I wasn't pissed over losing Dragon Soul.

I was hoping that things couldn't get worse. They did with Rose summoning a hoarde of Mutated Watermelon Stevens to attack us. It didn't help that they spat explosive seeds. We were backed into a corner. Whatever Minaka made these Gems, they are certainly tougher than that Metal madwoman.

* * *

Our heroes were recused from an unlikely source.

"激 震! (Extreme Earthquake!)" Benitsubasa shouted punching the ground sending a massive shockwave sending the Watermelon Stevens flying.

Ryder didn't question this gift, but immediately readied to attack. Charging his ki, he has a large energy sphere fired and sent it airborne.

"Shatter Star Blitz!" Ryder called out bringing his hands down.

The green blast then splits into smaller, but faster ki spheres that rained down at the Watermelon Stevens destroying them.

"And here's three more for the road! Minato, Musubi, together!" Ryder yelled.

Minato and Musubi fired their own ki blasts into the sphere as it split into three large blast which atomized each the "Fool's Gems". Benitsubasa and Hai'hane helped the rest of them up.

"Thanks for the save." Ryder said. "Something tells me you did this on your own, and for that I thank you."

"Do I know you? You look familiar." Benitsubasa said confused.

Ryder returned to his base form to show her it was the same guy he met before.

"I'd question how you did that, but I don't get paid enough to care. You're Minato, right? Your mom sent us to help you, but you seemed capable enough to protect yourself." Hai'hane said crossing her arms.

"Well if those Watermelon freaks hadn't shown up, we would have able to fight better. That and if weren't just in a car crash." Minato said sleepishly.

"But where's Minaka?" Ryder asked. "He's didn't answer anything when I was trolling the camera."

The two laughed before preparing to leave.

"Wait, thanks again for helping us out. Although, I fear we may meet again not as allies. I dread the day that we must." Ryder said sadly.

This sparked confusion in the two as they left, leaving a saddened Ryder to look for the boss capsule. Ryder found only one capsule, but the name had Ryder's jaw hanging. It was a **[Blackthorn Special Capsule]** , and he instinctively put it in **[Inventory]**. Minato could tell it was serious business. Ryder had to spawn a new car to drive everyone this time going a bit faster to not taking chances.

As for Minaka, he was being taken the MBI medical ward. When he laughed at Takami's concerned for their son being possibly forced to fight after being hurt in a car crash, Minaka had realized he pushed Takami too far. The beating he took was one unlike any other. After getting slashed over her eye, Takami was taking it learning martial arts from Benitsubasa and she was putting into good use. After twenty minutes, Minaka had a broken jaw, a shattered left rib, his right leg broken, his balls black and blue, and both his arms busted up. Karasuba wasn't much better. Takami broke both her arms and legs nearly killing her with a bottle of gin. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs had to hide in the safety of their office to continue work on their swarms.

When Benitsubasa and Hai'hane returned to MBI, they saw Natsuo holding Karasuba's hand worried about her as she was putting it into an ambulance. At this point, it didn't bother Benitsubasa or Hai'hane. They were happy they didn't have to see them for several days. After they informed Takami that Minato was fine, they went up to the theater room for Netflix.

"Hey Hai'hane, we really need an Ashikabi." Benitsubasa admitted munching on a bag of chip out from a hidden compartment.

"We already have one." Hai'hane said dryly.

"Like hell, we do! He's never winged us and treats us like his employees. People only think we're tough before they think we're winged. If they knew the truth, we'd be the laughing stock of Shinto Taeito. Natsuo insults us and drinks so much we need to patch each other up! I'm sick of it. I want to be touched…I want to be loved!" Benitsubasa fumed in a long tirade.

She took a breath and calmed down.

"You heard the Shadow Ashikabi…we might have to fight him someday. I…I don't want to." Benitsubasa said tears streaming. "It's not fair…"

Hai'hane hugged up showing how care. She felt at his point similarly, but was more mellow. While they did insult each other on occasion, Hai'hane considered Benitsubasa her closest friend. This was another shift in timeline that would slowly flush Minaka's plans further down the toilet.

* * *

 **[Hidden quest objective completed!]**

Minato and I agreed that the Gamer effect was getting more and more cruel. It was like I was being punished for being an asshole to Minaka.

 **[All of you worked together to defeat the Crystal Fakes! +300 to all Sekirei stats (except for BON and INT), +10 stats for the Ashikabi to whichever Sekirei in their party stat they choose!]**

It's never given us points to spend like this before and I put it into Yashima's BON which was rather low. Minato used his ten for Kusano's P-STR apparently. Strangely, Uzume's LUK didn't budge. However, we arrive at the safehouses in the West. The safehouses were modern and sleek homes, the kind you'd see in comic books. They were on the remote part of the West and our new homes shared a connecting yard. It seems my own was painted black and Minato's was painted grey. Then we got the text boxes.

 **[Hidden bonus objective completed!]**

 **[Safehouse Quest Complete!]**

 **Trek to the West: You've claimed the West. The last thing is to do is check out your new safe house. Make it there!**

 **Quest Objectives: - Arrive at your Western safe house (s). (Complete!)**

\- **Survive a surprise nightmare swarm! (Complete!)**

 **Quest Requirements: Uzume has to go with you as a temporary party member. (Condition Met!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Items to Customize Your Safehouse With, Mystery Prize**

 **Quest Failure: It's best you don't know.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Go at night. (Complete!)**

 **Take only one Sekirei with you. (Complete!)**

 **-Hidden objective: (Cause another shift in the timeline) – (Complete!)**

 **Bonus Reward: Special Mystery Prize, Access to Omakes on your Safehouse's TV (Ryder), Book (How to Advance Your Ki Combat) – (Minato only)**

 **Note: Your prizes are waiting for you on the table in Ryder's home.**

Walking up to my home, I find the key in the mailbox along with the paperwork for the home. Minato went to his mailbox to grab his own to put in his **[Inventory]**. Entering into my new home, I find it already customized for the most part. The room we entered into was a wide living room. It had a huge plasma screen TV on the wall with a Nintendo Warp Spark on the shelf under the TV along with Interdimensional Cable. Ok, if the Gamer thing customized this all for me, then I love this thing again! The couch was wide and fluffy with it oddly being purple in color. I found a walk-in kitchen and there were the items on the kitchen table. I tossed Minato the book, and I picked up the remote for the TV. I'd watch omakes later though. The mystery prize I opened and I had my jaw on the ground.

 **[Special Mystery Prize]**

 **Metsu Blade (Hakaiburēdo) – This katana is said to have been made with a sample of power of the Metsu Emeralds, amethysts made of pure warping energy. In the hands of a warper, it has untold potential for destruction.**

This Japanese Katana looked amazing and I knew it was all for me. I take it and sheath it where Dragon Soul would have been.

"Something tells me you can use it." Minato said to me.

"Oh yes, I can." I said with a smirk. "Why don't you go check out your new home after we crack open the other Mystery Prize and Boss Capsule?"

Minato nodded and after I got us some drinks out of the fridge, we all sat around the table to open them up.

* * *

Minato and Ryder had went for the quest's mystery prize first.

 **[Mystery Prize]**

 **Book – King Kai's Humorous Ways to Getting Stronger – (Ashikabi-exclusive booster)**

 **This book comes with not only jokes, but fighting technique to fully control the Kaio-ken along with the ultimate technique, the Spirit Bombs.**

 **Book will allow you achieve up to [x30 Kaio-ken] and access to the [Genki Dama] techniques.**

Ryder already knew how to do so and passed it to Minato who was excited for more ki techniques to learn. Next was the Boss capsules. Unlike most, this came with a special description explaining these were super prototype of his older brother's inventions. This got Ryder curious.

 **[Blackthorn Special Capsule]**

 **Hands – Garnet Gauntlets (Special Weapon Booster) (Epic)**

 **Gloves/Gauntlet**

 **Durability: It's Garnet tough!**

 **Stat Boosts : +300 P-STR**

 **+200 SPD**

 **Bonus Stats: If BON is over 500, +100 bonus to DEX**

 **Gauntlets can transform into armbands when not in combat.**

 **Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.**

 **Description: These gauntlets are designed by Ryker Blackthorn as prototypes for his Gem weapon replica system, GemTech.**

 **Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 350.**

 **Head – Crash Helmet (Booster/Weapon) (Epic)**

 **Helmet**

 **Durability: It's tough as a Quartz gem!**

 **Stat Boosts: +500 S-DEF**

 **Bonus Stats: Can leave a [Confused] or [Bleeding] status effect on an opponent if used a headbutt.**

 **Allow access to Jasper's [Comet Charge] and [Spin Dash] techniques.**

 **Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.**

 **Description: This crash helmet are designed by Ryker Blackthorn as prototypes for his Gem weapon replica system, GemTech. However, this one is modded with a bit of a metallic alloy. It can be used as both a weapon and be defensive. It can be summoned on or off.**

 **Requirement: P-STR must be about over 300.**

 **Head – Rose Quartz Happuri (Kusano-exlcusive Booster) (Legendary)**

 **Happuri**

 **Durability: It's tough as a Quartz gem!**

 **Stat Boosts: +500 S-ATK**

 **+500 END**

 **+400 LUK**

 **+450 WIS**

 **Bonus Stats: Complete access to Kusano's full phytokinesis abilities.**

 **Allow access to create sentient plants to protect, attack, or heal others.**

 **Description: This happuri was worn by a Rose Quartz who took up being a ninja and a samurai at one point. It is imbued with her power and encourages a love of nature. In a hands of Kusano, it is capable of fully awakening her power.**

 **Requirement: Can only be used by #108 Kusano.**

 **Warning: Equipping this item at this once will completely stablize her power. Doing so will double all her stats except INT. Her power could possibly be up with the TOP 5.**

Ryder would have been mad, but he had his new blade. Most of the items weren't useful to his Sekirei. So Musubi took off the bracers for the gauntlets. As armbands, they shifted to a bright pink color. Uzume got the helmet which took a white color which Ryder give to her saying she needs it.

"Thanks Ryder…" Uzume said phasing it off her head to summon later.

Lastly, Minato had put the happuri in inventory for Kusano. Minato and Musubi took to checking out their home next door leaving just Ryder, Uzume, and Akitsu.

"Ryder, how about we check out the bedroom?" Akitsu asked.

Ryder blushed and she and him went upstairs. Uzume realized they probably weren't coming back for awhile, so she got comfortable to watch TV. Ryder was admittingly nervous. Perv he was, he was still…a virgin. Being presented with the opportunity made him realize how big a step up this was. However, Miya wouldn't stop him and that brought a smile to his face.

 _Back at Maison Izumo, Miya shot up like a rocket with feelings of anger. People were breaking her rules. She searched around, but found no violations in her home. She could shake the feeling…especially the small amount of jealousy._

Akitsu and Ryder found two rooms were obviously meet for Ryder's Sekirei before finding his room. The room was something out a Sims/IMVU creation with it being spacious. The walls inspired the art of Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild except the daytime sky was nighttime. The floor was a rug stylized to look like grass and stone. On Ryder's left was a workdesk and his laptop materialized there from his **[Inventory]**. There was also a rack for weaponary, and a walk-in closet which had a door to lead into what would be his Sekireis' bedroom. On the right was a medium-sized TV with some game consoles plugged into it, and a door leading to a bathroom and shower. The center had a king-sized bed with fresh grey sheets.

"All its missing is…a veranda." Ryder said. "But this is the first safehouse I got, and so far, I can't complain."

"It's lovely, the wallpaper makes it look like we're outside." Akitsu said coming up to Ryder.

Now something clicked in Ryder's head, how the hell was he going to ask for it?! He wondered how Minato was doing.

-In Minato's Safe House, His Bedroom-

Minato's bedroom was similar to Ryder's except the walls and sheets. Minato's walls and flooring were more plain colored. There was also another difference, Minato and Musubi were already on the bed getting hot and heavy. Musubi always said she'd be anything for Ashikabi, this was something she badly wanted to do. With no Miya and no other Sekirei around, nothing was going to stop her. Minato had his hands full groping Musubi's ample chest with glee. He finally could fondle and rub them all he wanted. Musubi's moans were music to his ears and it was going to get better.

"Minato, can we skip the foreplay? I want you…inside me." Musubi said.

Minato probably broke the record for least amount of time clothes were shed. His **[Harem King]** perk was in full effect leading Minato to be not only hung but with inhuman stamina to back it up. Musubi slipped her clothes raising her behind.

"Minato, I want you to don't hold back. Go all out! I might be able to get training out of this." Musubi said excitedly yet longingly.

All Minato heard was "Go all out!" and he took her.

-Ryder's Room-

Ryder was nervous wondering how to approach sitting on his bed feeling like an idiot. He'd feel worse if he knew Minato was already on top of Musubi. Akitsu could clearly tell her Ashikabi was nervous which surprised considering he fearlessly took on Karasuba. But it was a sign that even trolling warpers have moments of weakness.

"Master, there's something I need to confess. Harley was reading your mind and she told us about the safehouses and we might be able to get intimate with you." Akitsu confessed hoping to ease his nerves.

To Ryder, it was a relief. Of course, he was going to punish Quinn for it, but later.

"Sorry for getting flustered, my frozen angel." Ryder said taking her up on a warm kiss.

"It's our first time, I'm a little nervous too." Akitsu said return it.

Akitsu broke away from the kiss tossing off the coat revealing she was only wearing the pants and boots underneath. Ryder perked a smile at that.

"This time, you purposely forgot that." Ryder said hanging the haori on a desk.

Clothes came off quickly, as Ryder took his time to kiss Akitsu's neck warming the cold Sekirei's body up. Said necking left some bite marks on her neck. Akitsu then went on to maneuver the tip of Ryder's swollen shaft against her lips, slipping it between them in a single slow motion.

Ryder completely tensed. Never experiencing this on Earth Prime, but getting this in the multiverse made never want to go back to Earth Prime ever. The contact threatened to overload his young brain and Akitsu barely started to bob her head. Ryder took his hand to "help" Akitsu go up and down on him.

"Finally, after all the struggles of being pent up and Miya doesn't know a damn thing." Ryder said evilly mewling in pleasure.

 _At Maison Izumo, Miya was screaming Ryder's name about him breaking her rules but he wasn't at the Inn. Now she was paranoid looking for him, leaving most of the tenants confused. Harley Quinn was laughing it up with Kazehana and Matsu sharing a bottle of sake._

 _"I'm reading Miya's mind…I think she might be jealous." Harley said with a hiccup. "Or I could be drunk."_

 _Matsu had an evil look realizing she now might have an edge on Miya. Kazehana, drunk, went down to confront assuming she had feelings for Ryder. Miya was still screaming but this time chasing the drunk around the house with her katana._

He could feel her lips wrapped around his shaft's head as she went deeper into the wet warmth of her mouth. The breath on his shaft as it puffed from her nose in quick gasps. Quickly, she managed to push the last of his length past her lips, burring her nose in the collection of black (with aqua blue) pubes that accumulated at the base of his cock.

Endurions tended to be no slouches in the breeding department standing a little over eight inches erect. The **[Harem King]** made it convulse and throb adding to the stamina. Akitsu put effort into pleasing him and it was quickly rewarding. Akitsu had pull his shaft out her mouth nearly choking on the stream of hot seed that came out coating Akitsu's face and chest.

"Sorry about that, I was backed up." Ryder said breathing heavily. "But I'm still good to go."

His shaft had stood back up ready for more. Her pink folds had thick tufts of hair on them all soaked in her juices.

"Ryder…I wanted to ask if I could be on top." Akitsu asked shyly.

Before Ryder was asked, the world paused in gray being greeted with a moral choice. It was simply whether to oblige or assert dominance taking her from behind. They didn't say what gains Ryder would make, but Ryder decided to oblige. The world unpause as Ryder leaned back on his bed.

"Anything for my frozen angel. To be honest, now that I think about it. You would probably be the only one who'd ask." Ryder said shyly.

Akitsu perked at that taking Ryder's shaft to guide it inside her as she came down on it. The virgin blood trickled down as Akitsu took the entire shaft down. Now both of them working to thrust as much as possible. They were wrapped up, Ryder didn't notice two things. He had completed a hidden quest by taking Akitsu as his first and that Uzume was watching them rubbing one off.

-In Minato's Room-

Musubi had just finished licking clean Minato's shaft before snuggling up to him. Musubi's rear was soaked in Minato's seed. Minato felt a new man. All the nudity he'd seen in home could no longer gave me frequent nosebleeds. Minato felt great and admittedly was sucking in the moment.

"Minato, you were incredible…" Musubi said circling his chest with her finger.

"Yeah well…thanks to that perk and Ryder's training." Minato said with a light blush. "I fear Tsukiumi will try to drown me for this."

 _At Maison Izumo, after beating Kazehana senseless for bringing up the idea that she had feelings for Ryder out in the open, Miya had to restrain Tsukiumi who was screaming that Musubi had her hands on Minato and she was to going drown her._

"She'd probably be madder on me." Musubi said.

The text box flashed up.

 **[You've had your first time with your Sekirei, BON is tripled + 20!]**

"Well that's nice." Minato said leaning back before receiving another text box.

 **[New Perk Added!]**

 **\- CCC – Unlike most others, you're calm, cool, and collected. Allows full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status.**

"There's goes my panicked state." Minato said with a smirk. "And while I'm at it."

He got out the **[King Kai's Humorous Ways to Getting Stronger]** and he was asked if he wanted to use it. Minato hit yes, and the book burst into blue flames as Minato got the knowledge. He got another text box with a changed perk.

 **[Perk Upgrade! Ki User is now Expert Ki User!]**

 **\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits. While the multiplier is gone, this perk amps your Kaio-ken limit up to [x50]. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)**

"Life is good." Minato said.

-In Ryder's Room-

Akitsu's behind and chest jiggled as her thighs slammed down on Ryder's. Ryder was returned thrust just as hard. The two were in the heat of the moment. Uzume had her pants and panties down on her knees fingering herself more violently.

"I'm about to…cum!" Ryder said heated.

Akitsu removing herself off of him took his shaft in her hand stroking it swiftly while givng Ryder the task of fingering her. Ryder screeched as the final stream of sperm zipped past Akitsu by a hair hitting the door leaving a big splat. Uzume and Akitsu came to an orgasm at the same time, Akitsu's loud voice covering Uzume's. Ryder and Akitsu were drained for the most part, while Uzume went off to another bathroom to clean herself off.

"Akitsu, I feel great…" Ryder said staggering off the bed to his feet.

Then a text box flashed in front of him.

 **[Hidden Quest complete!]**

 **The Love of Akitsu: Show that you value Akitsu despite she couldn't be winged!**

 **Quest Objective: Raise the BON with her despite the lack of bonus (Complete!)**

 **Equips items that specialize in BON (Complete!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Akitsu-exclusive item**

 **Bonus Objectives: Akitsu's BON is the highest among your Sekirei (Complete)**

 **Lose virginity to Akitsu (Complete)**

 **Bonus Reward: Akitsu's winging!**

* * *

Holy shit! I look over at Akitsu, and my jaw could have fallen off.

"Akitsu, the mark on your head. It's gone!" I said frantic.

Akitsu took to the mirror and gasped. On her back was a Sekirei crest…and tears of joy came down her face. I had to make sure and took the SekiDex to run a scan. The entry changed.

 ** _"Sekirei Number 7, Akitsu, the Ice Queen Sekirei. Height and weight are 169 cm and 47kg. Bust is 89, Waist is 57, and Hips are 88. Gender's confirmed female. This Sekirei controls ice and can freeze object within the field of her vision able to shoot projectiles of ice. Akitsu's abnormal power structure makes it easier for her to get stronger. It is theorized she might be closely related to Kazehana. It's possible for her to lower her body temperature to appear dead. Her special ability, "Organic Ice", gives her complete immunity to fire attack and burning status effects. Current status is winged by Ryder Blackthorn."_**

Damn! And to add more to the cold, all her stats doubled! Except her INT. I had to unequip the **Sash of Souls** and the **BON Ring** to store in my inventory. As for the item.

 **Head – Snow Queen's Lazuli Happuri (Akitsu-exclusive booster) (Legendary!)**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Bonus Stats: x2 damages against [Frozen] targets**

 **Promotes strong wills.**

 **Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.**

 **Allow access to minor hydrokinesis**

 **Allows capability of fusion with #09 Tsukiumi if she is equipped with [Lapiz Lazuli]**

 **Description: This happuri was torn by a version of Elsa who was a Japanese empress of the Land of Snow. The Gem in the center of the happuri has the essence of Lapis Lazuli signifying balance of water and ice.**

 **Requirement: #07 Akitsu only**

Fusion?! Minato's gonna freak! Of course, I slip it on her head. I slip on a bathrobe to go out the door to check on Uzume when I stepped on a puddle near my door. Now my enhanced smell made me realize this was Uzume's essence. Was she watching?! I wouldn't mind if she did, and I came down to find her drinking another soda.

"Someone got laid." Uzume teased.

"And you were watching." I said flatly. "But I'll forgive it."

"So we even?" Uzume said to me.

"We'll see about that. We should all change and get ready to see Chiho." I said. "She'd want details."

Akitsu and I had to shower before changing. I wore similar clothes to what I came in and redonned my haori. Akitsu now had an icy blue tank top, matching track pants, and running shoes. She had on the coat, but it was opened. Uzume was dressed and ready to go. Minato and Musubi were heading back to Maison Izumo, teleporting back, leaving the three of us to go to the East. I don't where Higa was, but I took advantage using my warper powers to knock out the cameras. I was able to walk in to Chiho's room with no issues.

"Hey Chiho." I said with a smile.

"How nice to see you again, Ryder." She said with a smile. "How's it going?"

"I just got me a new house where I don't have to put up with Miya's rules." I said ecstatic.

"Basically, he can finally screw his Sekirei." Uzume teased getting a blush out of Akitsu.

"Congrats. You looked pent up last night." Chiho said.

I had a bit of mischievous smirk.

"Speaking of which, you owe me one for borrowing my Sekirei and I think _you_ could pay me back." I said.

* * *

When Ryder, Akitsu, and Uzume left the hospital, Chiho was in a mess with her. She had a satisfied smile on her face. It was an embrace between Ashikabi and they enjoyed every minute.

Ryder was satisfied, Uzume and Akitsu were redfaced. The group returned to Maison Izumo to be confronted by Miya.

"Ryder. Welcome back." Miya said to him ladle in hand. "I'd hit with this, but it would probably break. I got it out of Musubi of your little love nest. Sadly, I can't punish you for it."

"I have followed your rules. Minato and I just got a place after we claimed the West with Minato. It even has a pool. Maybe you could come over." Ryder said teasingly.

Miya blushed.

"You are talking about me coming over to use the pool, right?" Miya said wanting assurance.

"Of course, I am." Ryder said with a wink.

Uzume couldn't help but giggle at Miya's embarrassment. Miya couldn't help but admit that Ryder was getting more and more under her skin more than anyone she ever meets. That's when she saw Ryder's new blade.

"What happened to Dragon Soul?" Miya asked.

"Destroyed, and I got a new one, Metsu." Ryder said as they all went inside.

Miya felt that blade let off a power unknown yet powerful to her. She has a disdain unknowns…

Ryder and Minato were getting stronger and stronger by the day, and Miya was all the fearful of being surpassed. The Sekirei they had were becoming harder and harder to fight. All of this seem to be the cause of Ryder.

"Ryder, at the rate you're going, I will have to train more often. I can't help but respect you. You keep climbing with your strength and you're dragging everyone up with you." Miya thought before closing the door.

The haunting thought was how high could he go that filled Miya's dreams.

* * *

-Progress Report-

Sekirei Scanned: 15

Night 2

* * *

 **-Status of the Players-**

 **Ryder Blackthorn**

Name: Ryder Vega Blackthorn

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi Dragon of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: 4280

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge. Now aware of his heritage, he seeks to get even stronger than before to help aid his Sekirei. Him becoming a Super Saiyan has only made him more deadly.

Ryder's Perks

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- Shadow Ashikabi – You are feared by other Ashikabi due to your inhuman feats and fearlessness. This makes it harder to make friendships with other Ashikabi (except Minato, Chiho, Seo)

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.

\- Super Saiyan – You are a Saiyan who had broken the limits of a Saiyan warrior. There are multiple ways to obtain more forms to it. Current Level – Base SSJ (This perk can be changed if you reach another level of it, or lost if you don't keep up with your training.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Roshi-style Sensei – You are a badass martial arts teacher who loves the ladies! Depending on how high your luck is, you can get "fanservice" from the ladies. +50% to teaching effectiveness.

-Organizations

MBI – Hated – 2500/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Minaka Horito – Warring – 0/9000

Miya Asama – Honored – 8000/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Honored – 8210/9000

Karasuba – Warring – (-500)/9000

Benitsubasa – Honored – 8000/9000

Hai'hane – Friendly – 6000/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato - Warring - 1000/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

Kazehana - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Seasonal Sisters – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Honored - 8000/9000

Naoren - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Kinmichi - Well Liked - 7000/9000

* * *

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 527 (+150)

S – ATK – 560

SPD – 632

S – DEF – 510

END – 557

LUK – 575

DEX – 632

BON – 500

WIS – 337

INT – 110

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats : * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)

Boots

Durability: 100/100

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Make your footsteps completely silent.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.

Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person footsteps as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.

-x-

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 1720 (+500)

S – ATK – 2320 (+1000)

SPD – 1720

S – DEF – 1720 (+1000)

END – 1830

LUK – 1280

DEX – 1940 (+500)

BON – 3630

WIS – 1430

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Head – Snow Queen's Lazuli Happuri (Akitsu-exclusive booster) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: x2 damages against [Frozen] targets

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Allow access to minor hydrokinesis

Allows capability of fusion with #09 Tsukiumi if she is equipped with [Lapiz Lazuli]

Description: This happuri was torn by a version of Elsa who was a Japanese empress of the Land of Snow. The Gem in the center of the happuri has the essence of Lapis Lazuli signifying balance of water and ice.

Requirement: #07 Akitsu only

Neck – Elementium Necklace (Special Booster) (Legendary!)

Durability: 10000/10000

S-ATK: +1000

S-DEF: +1000

Bonus Stats: If given to an elemental Sekirei, P-STR and DEX go up by +500

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: This necklace's metal is said to be Elementium. Elementium is one of the rarest forms of space metal known in existence and is the most superconductive of them. It has been noted that any weapon made from this metal can potentially become one of the deadliest of weapons. Especially when amplifying one's elemental powers. This metal could possibly be from the home planet of the Sekirei.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

-x-

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 582 (+400)

S – ATK – 700 (+300)

SPD – 705 (+400)

S – DEF – 625 (+300)

END – 627 (+300)

LUK – 555 (+300)

DEX – 712 (+300)

BON – 860

WIS – 437 (+300)

INT – 106

 **Shi's Equipped Items:**

Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +100

SPD: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)

Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.

Body – Miya's Mastery Yukata – (Booster) – (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except BON and INT) +300

Bonus Stats: Adds a little extra to damage from bladed attacks.

Will fix itself when damaged.

Allows access to Miya-ryu fighting style.

Requirement: Sekirei must be using a bladed weapon or sword.

Customizable, color changes depended on the Sekirei

Description: This yukata resembled the one Miya wore that she completed inventing her own swordfighting style. It is said that her fighting spirit is imbued in the fabric.

-x-

 ** _Harley Quinn (No.99)_**

P – STR – 725

S – ATK – 650

SPD – 825

S – DEF – 775

END – 975

LUK – 575

DEX – 975

BON – 925

WIS - 725

INT – 145 (She was a genius)

 **Harley's Equipped Items:**

Weapon – Piko Piko Hammer – (Weapon) (EPIC)

Hammer

Durability: 5000/5000

Bonus Stats: Will allow for the hammer to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown like an exploding ninja star, and summoned by thought alone.

Requirements: P-STR must be over 220

Description: An exact replica of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series. It's same of an odd unknown material. It resembles the one used in the Sonic X anime. It also has the same strange abilities.

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Name: Minato Sahashi

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Dragon Ashikabi of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 19

HP: 48400/48400

STR: 104

SPD: 104

INT: 96

DEF: 64

LUK: 92

Minato Sahashi was a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery, but he is on his way to become a true warrior.

Minato's Perks

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

\- Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.

\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits. While the multiplier is gone, this perk amps your Kaio-ken limit up to [x50]. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

\- Budding Reality Warper - Hanging around Ryder so much has led you to absorb some of his dimensional energy. (This perk changes once Ryder tells you the secret to ascend to being a reality warper)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- CCC – Unlike most others, you're calm, cool, and collected. Allows full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status.

Minato's Reputation:

\- Organizations

MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000

Uzume – Friendly – 6200/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hayato Mikogami - Unfriendly - 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Honored - 8000/9000

Naoren - Friendly - 6000/9000

Kinmichi - Neutral - 5000/5000

-x-

 **Minato's Sekirei** –

 ** _Musubi (No.88)_**

P – STR – 1302 (+300)

S – ATK – 1090

SPD – 1272 (x2) (+200)

S – DEF – 1190

END – 1352

LUK – 1440

DEX – 1322 (x2) (+100)

BON – 2120

WIS – 462

INT – 88

 **Musubi's Equipment:**

Hands – Garnet Gauntlets (Special Weapon Booster) (Epic)

Gloves/Gauntlet

Durability: It's Garnet tough!

Stat Boosts : +300 P-STR

+200 SPD

Bonus Stats: If BON is over 500, +100 bonus to DEX

Gauntlets can transform into armbands when not in combat.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: These gauntlets are designed by Ryker Blackthorn as prototypes for his Gem weapon replica system, GemTech.

Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 350.

Held Item – Gekido Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles strength temporary for about five minutes.

* It's spicy!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's physical strength.

 **Weapon – Yume's Katana – (Yume-exclusive weapon/Musubi-exclusive weapon) – (Legendary)**

 **Katana**

 **Durability: It's adamantine!**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Bonus Stats: If equipped by Musubi, access to all of Yume's swordfighting skills will be hers.**

 **SPD and DEX are doubled!**

 **Awakens Musubi's latent power.**

 **Requirement: Only be wielded by Yume (#08) or Musubi (#88)**

 **Description: This is the Zankokunajihi, or Cruel Mercy, the sword of Yume. No jokes, this is the legitimate sword Yume used in battle! This sword is imbued with Yume's unholy power and is only to be wielded by her or her "daughter" Musubi. Be warned! If Musubi were to use it, her power has the potential to surpass No. 01, herself.**

-x-

 ** _Kusano (No. 108)_**

P – STR – 360

S – ATK – 800

SPD – 400 (+100)

S – DEF – 400 (+100)

END – 475

LUK – 600

DEX – 395 (+100)

BON – 1000

WIS – 250

INT – 120

 **Kusano's Equipment:**

Body - Regal Gown (Booster) (Epic)

Dress

Durability: 1000/1000

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Casts a protective bubble when critically injured (That's what the durability is for).

* Dress will fix itself when damage

* Customizable – Color will change depending on the Sekirei

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: A gown fit for a princess made with the most protective fabrics. Theses gowns are said to be made to wish protective blessings on who wears them.

-x-

 ** _Matsu (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 640.4

S – ATK – 750

SPD – 797.4

S – DEF – 475

END – 1530.4

LUK – 20300 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 667.4

BON – 800

WIS – 1012

INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)

-x-

 ** _Tsukiumi (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 477

S – ATK – 640 (x3)

SPD – 462 (+15)

S – DEF – 790 (+300)

END – 492

LUK – 1340 (Single numbers are naturally lucky!)

DEX – 489

BON – 700 (+200)

WIS – 167

INT – 102

 **Tsukiumi's Equipment:**

Hands – SPD Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

Speed: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Makes it easier to increase DEX while training.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on. (Tsukimi's sapphire)

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, speed.

Held Item – Bokashi Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles speed temporary for about five minutes.

* It's lime flavored!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's speed.

 **Necklace – Lapiz Lazuli (Tsukiumi-exclusive boost) (Legendary!)**

 **Durability: It's Lapis Lazuli!**

 **Stat Boosts : +300 DEF**

 **+200 BON**

 **Bonus Stats: Triples S-ATK while worn to boost water attacks.**

 **Allows access to creating [Water Bushin]**

 **Description: This necklace's jewel is said to contain the soul of Crystal Gem, Lapis Lazuli, a being capable of control of water.**

 **Requirement: Must be #09 Tsukiumi**

-x-

 ** _Starfire (No. 99)_**

P – STR – 700

S – ATK – 700

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 700

END – 700

LUK – 700

DEX – 700

BON – 700

WIS – 700

INT – 100

 **Starfire's Equipment:**

Hands – Black Power Fist (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 4500/4500

Bonus Stats: Adds an electrical boost to attacks, physical and special.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: These gloves emit a powerful electric shock amplifying attacks to give them an extra kick. These were invented by Huey Freeman.

Requirement: Sekirei must not be an elemental.

* * *

 **Hidaka Chiho**

Name: Chiho Hidaka

Class: Ashikabi

Title(s): -None-

Age: 18

HP: 3000/3000

STR: 5

SPD: 5

INT: 20

DEF: 5

LUK: -15

Chiho Hidaka is a former heiress to a pair of doctors trying to cure incurable diseases. Well, they died and she's got an incurable virus that completely screwed her out of her freedom and her money. Barely clinging to life, she brightens the lives of those around her.

 **Chiho's Perks:**

\- Ill Girl – You're quite ill which completely ruins any chance you increasing your stats. Despite this, it's easy to build relationships with others.

\- Kindhearted – Your kindness can melt even the hardest of hearts…most of the time. (Easier to build relationships with others)

\- Happy Despite the Raining Shit – Your luck sucks, but you're still smiling. Despite your luck being in negative numbers, it's negated due to your BON with your Sekirei. (So, in layman terms, but your luck is 0.)

\- Covert Pervert – You do have perverted tendencies, but you are able to keep them well-hidden. Women (and some men) won't notice your perving gaze.

 **Chiho's Sekirei:**

 ** _Uzume (No. 10)_**

P – STR – 875

S – ATK – 1025

SPD – 845 (+210)

S – DEF – 1225 (+225)

END – 975 (+500)

LUK – 475

DEX – 1025 (+200)

BON – 1500 (+15)

WIS – 665

INT – 110

 **Uzume's Equipment:**

Face – Dancer's Veil (Facemask) (Rare) ((A/N: For reference to how this looks, do look up Final Fantasy Record Keeper armor/Hats – Mystery Veil))

Facemask

Durability: 85/100

S – DEF : +25

SPD : + 10

DEX : + 15

Bonus Stats:

* Allows the user access to a Dance-like fighting style.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Can boost confidence in movement

Description: This veil is typically worn by dancers, but not just regular dancers. Dance battlers, and while they hid their faces, they'd show off the curves with their dance-like fighting style. They were rumored to have scattered away from the Middle East. I guess they were sick of the men there…who knows?

Body – Silk Symbiotic Armor – (Uzume-exclusive Booster) (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

SPD: +200

DEX: +200

S-DEF: +200

Bonus Stats: Allow access to new abilities like shooting projectiles of light and sharpen silk to be like knives.

Sonic and sound attacks will do double damage to Uzume.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Uzume (#10)

Description: MBI's proto-ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. Attaching it to Uzume's skin will form a synthetic symbiote allow a suit of armor that can be used for devastating attacks. However, it has a weakness to sonic attacks.

Head – Crash Helmet (Booster/Weapon) (Epic)

Helmet

Durability: It's tough as a Quartz gem!

Stat Boosts: +500 S-DEF

Bonus Stats: Can leave a [Confused] or [Bleeding] status effect on an opponent if used a headbutt.

Allow access to Jasper's [Comet Charge] and [Spin Dash] techniques.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: This crash helmet are designed by Ryker Blackthorn as prototypes for his Gem weapon replica system, GemTech. However, this one is modded with a bit of a metallic alloy. It can be used as both a weapon and be defensive.

Requirement: P-STR must be about over 300.

-x-

Name: Seo Kaoru

Class: Matsrou Ashikabi

Title(s): -None-

Age: 25

HP: 20000/20000

STR: 45

SPD: 30

INT: 46

DEF: 40

LUK: 10

Seo Kaoru is a freelancer, willing to work if you pay him a good deal. A man of many skills, he hides a caring side that he'd only show to his Sekirei. He suffers from rotten luck, however.

Seo's Perks

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Matsrou Power - This power given to you by Takehito allow you to disable a Sekirei's powers by a single touch.

\- Rotten Luck - Your luck sucks, -50% to all LUK gains. (Unlike most perks, this one can be changed over time.)

 **Seo's Sekirei** :

 ** _Hikari (No. 12)_**

P – STR – 595 (+150) (More buxom power!)

S – ATK – 615

SPD – 570 (+15)

S – DEF – 570 (+25)

END – 570 (-25)

LUK – 385

DEX – 570 (+25)

BON – 720

WIS – 270

INT – 110

 **Hibiki's Equipment:**

Full Body – Kid Chi-Chi's Armor (Booster) (Uncommon)

"Armor"

Durability: 250/250

S-DEF: -25

SPD: +25

DEX: +25

END: -25

Bonus Stats:

* Promotes body confidence!

* Complete with boots, helmet, and cape.

* Tight fitting!

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: Armor based on Dragon Ball's Chi-Chi when she was about 12. How the hell did her father think this was okay to wear?! It's more for speed than defense as it doesn't cover much.

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats: *Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal by MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

-x-

 ** _Hibiki (No. 13)_**

P – STR – 570 (+15)

S – ATK – 615 (+15)

SPD – 595 (+15)

S – DEF – 570 (+15)

END – 570 (+15)

LUK – 385 (+15)

DEX – 770 (+15)

BON – 720 (+15) (Being the calm one, she's less likely to zap him. Helps she's a bit of a covert pervert.)

WIS – 270 (+15)

INT – 110 (+15)

 **Hibiki's Equipment:**

Hands – All-Around Ring (Lite Ring) (Uncommon)

Ring

Durability: 650/650

All Stats: +15

Bonus Stats:

* It boosts all your stats, it promotes balances. Bonus if all your stats end up the same number.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rarer RPG items. In this case, the ring is imbued with all the stat powers in one. Hence why it's so long lasting.

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats : *Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal by MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

* * *

Name: Rose Raven Tenin-Willow

Class: Ashikabi

Title(s): Delinquent Ashikabi, Dragon Apprentice

Age: 18

HP: 12000/12000

STR: 74

SPD: 74

INT: 50

DEF: 74

LUK: 25

Rose comes from a clan of hyper feminine gardeners called the Tenin clan, and she detests their value by becoming a rebel and tomboy. A tough martial artist and streetfighter, she'll fight anyone in her way. Despite her rough exterior, she is quite intelligent and smart enough to back down. She loves her Ashikabi dearly and is willing to do anything to protect her boys.

Rose's Perks

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem Queen – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Tough – You're tough able to tank blows. (Allows to ignore pain after about two minutes)

\- Budding Ki Fighter – You are disciplined to dish out pain and on the way to become even more dangerous than before. (This perk will change to Ki Fighter once you complete your training.)

\- Tomboy with a Girly Streak – Despite being a tomboy, you still have a love for some girly things. Along with having body sensitivity.

\- Goth – Being a goth has you leaning towards the dark side of things at the cost of making it hard to socialize. -10 for Reputation gains

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Tenin Luck – Due to giving your clan the finger, you have cursed luck due to your grandmother. Chances of ending up ending up naked in public, groped, humiliated, sexually assaulted, and/or put into embarrassing situations rather high. (This perk can be changed by accepting your heritage or negated by being near someone with better luck than you.)

\- Tenin Bloodline – Your Tenin bloodline allows access to special abilities and strange changes to your body. Allows body to remain youthful until 50. Healing is quicker. Potential to becoming Ki Fighter or Ki Healer. Body remains fertile until 80. Chances of child having pink hair – 30%. Chance for a growth spurt to occur to hit again before 30 years of age.

(A/N: Because she's not a player, no stats for her Sekirei will be shown. Sorry. =w=')

* * *

(A/N: Akitsu has been winged! The SekiDex is at 15 and there's only five more to go. Seo's back in the stat pool. What Sekirei do you want to see scanned next time? Tell me below!)

A/N – 8/25/17 How come nobody noticed this chapter was missing? Ch19 was posted twice! Thank the guest reviewer who pointed this out. –facepalm-


	20. Episode 17: Day Three (Part 5)

**(Update: I suggest you, the reader, check out Ryo vs the Xenoverse chapter 8 to grab context for Rose's clan. It's to explain her [Tenin Bloodline] ability.)**

 **(Insert disclaimer here. Like, favorite, and review. Help to support this fanfic to get it recommended on TVTropes or even get it a trope page. Your view alone is a big help! Gamer of Year belongs to its owner. Oh and possible lemons/limes, you were warned.)**

 **(Reminder: This fic will stick with the canon opening song for Sekirei Season 1 mostly because I do really like them enough not to replace them. As for ending themes, I'm still thinking of it. You can leave suggests for which one fits each season if you wish.)**

 **20th chapter, cheers for 20 chapters of Sekirei Madness!**

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 17: A Working Vacation**

 **Day 3**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

(A/N: The progress of the overarching quest so far.)

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Sekirei Sightseeing.: You got a week off canon events to partake in a special mission. Go out and collect data on the Missing Sekirei. Get at least 20 entries added to the Dex. (15/20 scanned so far)**

 **Quest Requirements: Uzume has to go with you as a temporary party member. (Condition Met!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Mystery Prize, Relationship with Uzume goes to Exalted, A chance for you to gain new Sekirei to your party, Quadruple all Ashikabi stats with new perk**

 **Quest Failure: Time resets meaning loss any new Sekirei you may have gained and loss of stats gained during the quest.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat an Ashikabi's team of Sekriei (Complete)**

 **Survive a Nightmare Swarm with Metal Yumi (Complete)**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: Mystery Prize, Rare Mystery Prize, Rare MBI Capsule, and New Perk.**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

* * *

The morning was a calm one as I got out of bed, and I still can't believe I did it with Akitsu and Chiho. Jeez, it felt like a dream, but it happened. I couldn't help but had a small bit of smugness over the victory I had with Miya. Akitsu awakes first happy to see me. Everyone took Akitsu's winging with shock, but congratulated her before we all went to bed.

"Hey Akitsu, what time is it?" I asked.

"About four a.m." She tells me.

I was glad for the gamer effect making even 4-5 hours of sleep like 8-10 hours. I get dressed in the shinobi shozoku I wore the last time I fought with Miya, but in shades of a darker blue. Metsu Blade, in hand, I go into the yard to do some stretches and kata. I whirled around to see Miya dressed with her sword in hand.

"Morning, Queen." I teased.

Miya blushed briefly before requesting to fight me.

"I need to gauge your strength again. You've…went past my standard." Miya admitted.

I smirked a little.

"Afraid I've surpassed your expectations or you?" I said musing. "Or do I excite you because I've been the best fight you've had so far?"

From the blush on Miya's, I've probably hit the nail on the head.

"To be fair, you excite me. At the rate, I'm going, soon I will be few to match my strength." I said. "But from what I sense of you, you've risen your power up from when we first fought."

"So you can tell?" Miya said to me. "I'm going to have to ask you to teach me how you do that."

"You'll have to beat me first." I said sword in hand.

"How about a wager? We'll duel to either knockout or admit defeat. If I win, you teach me this ki stuff." Miya said readying herself.

"And if I win?" I asked.

"You're not going to." Miya said assured. "Because this time I will use half my strength. But if you do win, you get to decide the penalty."

The world went gray and up came a quest which reminded me of my first one with Miya.

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Clash of Alien Warriors!: Miya's taking the gloves off to fight you! Outlast her, drive her to surrender, or knockout to win!**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Miya Asama at your mercy, Special Miya Capsule, Mystery Safe House Prize**

 **Quest Failure: You'll have to teach Miya alongside Rose, which will kill your Roshi-style sensei benefit.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat Miya by knockout/Force Miya to Surrender**

 **Push Miya to use 75% or more of her strength.**

 **Use your powers to your advantage to troll Miya.**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: +100 REP with Miya for each one complete, ?**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/** **N**

I accepted, ready to go all out.

* * *

Miya couldn't lie to herself. Ryder was right on one regard, he did excite her. He answered the call for battle long since dormant. Miya was always in a league of her own. Karasuba was nothing more than an annoyance. Her true rival was No. 08, Yume. Miya truly did miss Yume for she was like a sister/daughter to her. With Yume, Miya could all out. With Ryder, he was slowly shaping up to be that much to her fear and her joy.

Everyone else was waking up, with Kinmichi getting up from the dirt. He was forced to sleep outside due to being rude to Miya, but got the first seat to watch the vicious clashes between Ryder and Miya. His jaw hung as he saw Miya and Ryder moving at speed that made his fastest a jog in comparison. Everyone came out only to see Miya and Ryker standing on the edges of the fences.

"Come on!" Ryder said.

Miya leapt over to land a sword strike only to hit afterimage as Ryder reappeared in the tree.

"Miya, I'm over here!" Ryder said waving.

Miya was getting agitated from the constant afterimages, and called for Ryder to came down. Ryder leapt past landing a light cut on her face getting first blood. Matsu and Kazehana were shocked that he even got first blood. What scared them (and everyone else except Ryder) was the wide smile on her face, one for bloodlust and battle. Didn't help that Ryder had one too.

"I am no longer afraid of Karasuba…she's a thug compared to these two." Kinmichi said blankly.

"I'm more afraid that we won't have a North if they go all out!" Matsu said frightened.

"Don't worry, Miya's not crazy enough to do that. She's one of the most disciplined people we know. Always in control of herself." Kazehana said calmly. "No way, she'd…"

Miya began to glow with a bright purple aura with her eyes lightly shining as well. Kazehana promptly told everyone to duck inside the house to which they did when Ryder turned Super Saiyan. Thankfully, the two vanish from the house taking their fight somewhere else. Rose was awed and Yashima merely went on making breakfast.

-Somewhere else in the North-

Miya and Ryder were zipping from building to building clashing and the only thing people could hear with the clang of swords. Both were having the time of their lives in their combat where they ended in an abandoned stadium. Ryker stood on the stands with a few cuts on him, and used his BlackTab to spawn an energy bar devouring it. Just in time as he leapt up and where he stood exploded due to Miya's sword blast. Miya leapt out and the two clashed with their swords mid-air.

"So Miya, still holding back?" Ryder said as they landed in the faded field.

"Are you?" Miya said heated.

Miya was basically using 100% of her base restrained power and any longer would shift her into her unrestrained Sekirei power. Miya was tempted to use it, but controlled herself.

"Well Miya, allow me to make things harder for you." Ryder said with a wicked smirk. "Kai Kai."

Ryder vanished and because Miya couldn't sense energy had no idea where he was.

"Damn it! Clever dick!" Miya yelled out.

 **[Bonus objective completed!]**

 **[Bonus objective completed!]**

Hiding in the booth, Ryder was watching Miya look around for him and had torn open a panel absorbing some electricity to hasten his healing before saying, "Kai Kai", to teleport back in front of Miya's face scaring her. They were inches apart from each other before Ryder jumped back.

"Your injuries are healing?" Miya said noting Ryder's healing wounds. "How? Is this a Saiyan thing?"

"I wouldn't say that, but this it! Haaahh!" Ryder screamed out powering up.

Ryder had not account for the warper power that keeps his sane and the gamer power circumventing the power up. Even of hitting the power stressed forms, it skipped to the full power form. Ryder got a text box.

 **[Your boost in power has amplified your Super Saiyan state, you can now use [Full Power Super Saiyan]. Your perk will be updated.]**

* * *

Gone was the malice and now I felt eerily calm. I thought I'd go through Ascended and Ultra before this, but the Gamer effect seems to have a hand in this. Then again, this isn't a bad thing. Miya looked frightened.

"You seem so calm. What happened? You feel completely like you're in your normal form." She said to me expecting an answer.

"To put it simply, Miya. I somehow snapped myself straight and got complete control over it. Which means, it's game over for you." I said calmly.

I had a plan to get that bonus objective and Miya could see the gleeful look on my face. I just remembered something, I've been holding out due to the weights. I had donned heavier weights over time, and I forgot to remove them while I was sleeping. I wordlessly send my weights to **[Inventory]**.

 **[Weights removed! SPD no longer restrained.]**

Better. Now I can try a new technique.

"Metsu Art: Deadly Dancing!" I said with my glowing blade in my grip.

I dashed about as Miya and I came to clash many time with me light on my feet. You'd assume with we were doing the tango with our blades. Now Miya was on the edge making closer to the wall, and I fully intended to have her admit defeat.

* * *

Miya was wrapped up at defense as she hadn't realized her back was against the wall and Ryder had his sword up to her throat. Miya noted the smirk he had his face and she knew he wanted her to say. Didn't help it looked so…dirty that Miya couldn't help but feel fluster.

"Well are you going to say it." Ryder said calmly.

"No." Miya said. "I won't gave you the pleasure."

"Oh, so you want more foreplay?" Ryder asked innocently before gaining a devious smile. "Ok, I can hold it in a little longer."

Miya was stammering as Ryder starting with a light cut over her which would be start of many cuts of him slowly slicing her yukata to ribbons. It was not long before one way would completely make it fall off her body and it was showing too much cleavage and leg for her. Miya hated to lose, but she didn't want to be humiliated.

"Wait! I…I…admit defeat. You win." Miya said to him.

 **[Bonus objective completed!]**

 **[Hidden bonus objective completed!]**

Ryder sheathed his sword as the text box for the complete quest came up.

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Clash of Alien Warriors!: Miya's taking the gloves off to fight you! Outlast her, drive her to surrender, or knockout to win!**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Miya Asama at your mercy, Special Miya Capsule, Mystery Safe House Prize (It'll be on the table when you get there)**

 **Quest Failure: You'll have to teach Miya alongside Rose, which will kill your Roshi-style sensei benefit.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat Miya by knockout/Force Miya to Surrender (Forced to Surrender)**

 **Push Miya to use 75% or more of her strength. (Complete!)**

 **Use your powers to your advantage to troll Miya. (Complete!)**

 **Humilate her to force her to surrender! (Complete!)**

 **Bonus Reward: +100 REP with Miya for each one complete, Potential Bonus Quest down the road**

Ryder was happy with his victory and broke into a bit of heartful laughter.

"All right, spill it, what do you want?" Miya said crossing her arms.

"Two things, one, keep up your training." Ryder said staring at her. "You set new limits for me to break and I love watching you in combat."

"I'd call you a pervert, but I'd be lying if I didn't say I don't enjoy seeing you fight too." Miya said with a pout. "Fine, what's the second thing?"

"After I finish train Rose in the morning, you'll join us for lunch at our safehouse. We'll be using the pool…" Ryder said evilly.

Miya couldn't believe he was using an oni smile at her like she does. Arguably, she was impressed with it.

"Let me guess, you want me in a swimsuit, don't you?" Miya remarked.

"Correct, Miya. You can wear the ones Waterflower Apparels sent you for that model shoot back then." Ryder said as Miya remembered that moment.

Miya realized Ryder could asked for worse and accepted the offer.

"And one thing, Miya, we'll be at my house where your rules don't apply." Ryder said as his wounds began to heal.

Miya would not say anything but stared off blankly. Even with they returned, Miya ate her breakfast and went up into her bedroom to crash.

"Damn, what the hell did you do? I never saw Miya look so…defeated." Matsu said to Ryder.

"I made her surrender." Ryder said getting scared looks from everyone.

"Congratulations." Akitsu said hugging him.

"You got Miya to surrender? Impossible!" Matsu said. "In all years I've known her, she never surrenders!"

"Well it wasn't easy. She and I were in heated thrusting and she wanted to be on top. I got took control and had her back against the wall." Ryder said devouring his breakfast. "Well I'm going to change my clothes."

As Ryder left, everyone didn't know how to decipher Ryder's sentence. Kazehana had Harley read Miya's mind for her.

"Is something going on with Miya and Ryder?" Kusano asked innocently.

They balked at the thought.

"No, don't be silly, Ku!" Tsukiumi said.

"l I read Miya's mind…there's tension between her and Ryder." Harley whispered redfaced to Kazehana.

Kazehana left with Matsu to confront Miya. Entering her room, Kazehana stared down at Miya.

"Miya, we need to talk. Girl to girl." Kazehana said.

"Matsu's room, then." Miya said dragging herself out of bed.

The three were in Matsu's room when Kazehana flat out asked Miya if there was something going on between her and Ryder.

"I had Harley read your mind. She sees tension. I bet I'm right where that tension is sexual tension, right?" Kazehana said serious.

Miya looked like she was caught with her pants down, if she wore any.

"So what if I do, huh?" Miya said to her. "You know it'd never could work out."

"That's because you don't bother to try." Kazehana fumed.

"Excuse you?" Miya said oni stare in full display.

Kazehana did something. She stood her to the stare and showed no fear to Miya's disbelief.

"You're only using that stare now to keep me away. Well Miya, not this time. I'm not moving an inch. Miya, you have a chance for true happiness. Are you tried for being alone? You pushed everyone away when Takahieto died. Miya, I'm doing this now to atone for keeping away back then. Please Miya, let us in." Kazehana asked calmly.

Miya dropped the stare and sighed in defeat.

"Even if I do, I'm afraid I'll lose him. MBI took him away, and Ryder's smack dab in tearing it apart. It wouldn't be best for me for I did anything." Miya said to Kazehana.

"What if Ryder succeeds? What if he defeats Minaka and puts an end to all this?" Kazehana asked. "Would you tell him then?"

"I would…consider it." Miya said.

"Well at least, you're making progress." Matsu said hugging Miya. "But after me this, what did Ryder mean by foreplay?"

Miya wanted to scream, but instead bolted back into her room. Matsu was laughing, Kazehana was blushing, and Miya really wanted to punch Ryder for this.

* * *

The training deal provided with benefits apparently. I unlocked **[Training Field 1]** for me to use to train her in and got explained the system to how this worked in a text box.

 **[Senshi Sensei/Training Fields]**

 **You'll be training in the art of ki and among other things. The more you train on the training fields, you could unlock more of them for addition bonuses. Two hours in here will equate to one out in the real world. You can only use these to train twice a day. Use them wisely. Depending on what you accomplish, you have a chance to earn [Alternate Costumes], [Crafting Materials], and even have a shot in fighting [Guest Warriors] for loot. Since training fields have a temporal-esque effect on time, they can only be teleported to and not found on the overworld.**

If I was going to train, I wanted to do so in style. I chose to wear an ocean blue gi and black sash with a grey undershirt and boots. Metsu was on my left, and BlackTab on my right. The SekiDex was now in my **[Inventory]**.

Rose was at the door waiting for me. Then I saw that Kinmichi wanted to come, but it seemed luck was in my favor. Miya came up wanting a sparring partner and I volunteered Kinmichi. I lost some REP with him, and he was now on friendly.

"Let's go." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Kai Kai – **[Training Field 1]** " I said.

We began to glow blue before we vanished from Maison Izumo. We were standing in the Cell Games Arena in the same wasteland. I don't know how, but we were. Honestly, it was rather cool to be training here of all places. Now I just had to get her into gi. Once again, the gamer thing offers me a choice. I could all perv on it or it. Now **[Tenin Luck]** is giving me bonuses the more revealing the outfit. I did opt for the middle option because while I did want the beneifits, I wasn't a complete dick. The outfit I gave Rose, a sports bra, short shorts, and boots (think Samus's Zero Mission version of her Ending Outfit except in black).

"Are you serious? I thought you'd give gi like yours." Rose said looking up at me.

I was sweated pointing out it was breathable. Rose sighed.

"Cut the crap, Ryder. You just want me to wear this to perv on me. Well fine, I'll wear it. Consider we live under that nun, Miya. I'll wear it when we'll train to get your rocks off." Rose said taking the outfit to change behind one of the pillars.

Funny enough, this using observe on the outfit mentions that it was breathable and could help to increase. I must admit, Rose had the comings of a warrior. I could take the ki within her and it's oddly potent for someone who's never used ki. So, she comes up and sat cross legged on the grounds of the arena.

"The concept of ki is rather simple. A mix of Genki, Yūki, and Shōki. If you got those and a drive to work yourself, ki will be easy. Before I continue, I need to ask if you have any training before me." I said to her.

"My old high school buddy taught me some Kung Fu, and I know how to streetfight." Rose said to me.

Ok, this would explain. Most likely the guy she learnt from wasn't a ki user. Still doesn't explain the potency of it, but I rather not go into investigating that just yet.

"Well you're in luck because this will make this a hell of a lot easier." I said taking her hand. "Now I draw out your energy for you. Think of it as a jump start. And you'll get to your energy's color."

* * *

Now Ryder was still in his **[Full-Power Super Saiyan]** state and made Rose quite a jolt as out her hand was a medium-sized ball…of pink ki.

"Oh come on! Pink hair, and pink ki! My clan sucks!" Rose fumed.

Once, jump started, Rose picked up easily as on how to use ki. In ten minutes, she was firings blast, beams, and volleys.

"Pink ki ain't so bad, you know? Some of the most dangerous people in the multiverse have pink ki. Frieza, Majin Buu, and the Majin race in several." Ryder thought watching Rose work.

Ryder saw a text box noting him of a new quest of ascending the relationship with Rose to friends with benefits. The reward was the **[Roshi-style Sensei]** perk's teaching effectiveness raising to 125% percent and a set of Rose-related quests to do in a chain. Ryder accepted and leered over at Rose.

"Rose, that's enough on the ki. Time, we worked on your physical body next." Ryder said suggestively.

/-/

Minato was having the day off from training and running around. Right now, he was at his safe house leaning back on the couch watching a movie with Tsukiumi. Kazehana and Starfire were suntanning naked on the roof with Musubi meditating nearby. Kusano was in the backyard tending the garden with an unwilling Matsu.

"Husband, this safe house is quite lavish." Tsukiumi said nuzzling.

"It is, but it's only at it's with all of you here." Minato said with his arm draped over her. "Sorry I let the others come. Matsu really needs to have a place to stretch her legs."

"It is understandable of your concerns. I am not too upset over thine actions." Tsukiumi remarked.

"Good, because…." Minato said kissing Tsukiumi's neck. "I was thinking of spending some alone time with a certain blonde wife."

Tsukiumi was surprised by this, but it wasn't unwelcome. She wanted this. With the two liplocking, they would have gone further but Minato remembered something important.

"Shoot, the happuri. I forgot to give it to Kusano." Minato said with a breath. "Think you can wait just five minutes."

"I shall." Tsukiumi said.

The two went out to the backyard to confront Kusano and Matsu.

"Kuu, I got something for you." Minato said. "Consider it a present."

Kusano perked at that and Minato got the **[Rose Quartz Happuri]** out of his inventory. Matsu and Tsukiumi balked at the Ku-exclusive item. Minato took the time to slip it her head instead of equipping it. That's when the headgear glowed a bright pink light bathing Kusano in it before it faded. Kusano had changed a little aging slightly by a year or two. Minato had just kick started a growth cycle for Kusano and didn't know it. Tsukumi was humiliated as she used **[Observe]** on Kusano's stat growth. Now Tsukumi was the slowest and weakest Sekirei in physical strength.

"I need to convince my husband to get me more of than candies. I cannot be slower than Kusano or weaker!" Tsukumi thought.

"Plant Bushin!" Kusano said with her eyes glowing green.

Out of the ground were two Kusanos made of vines, grass, and the Earth itself. They got to help gardening leaving shocked faces on Minato, Tsukiumi, and Matsu.

"Not bad, Kusano. Why don't you start practicing?" Minato said leaving for inside the house with Tsukiumi.

"I need to train more. I don't like being the weakest Sekirei in your party." Tsukiumi remarked.

"You're not weak, Tsukiumi." Minato said scooping her up bridal style.

"Minato!" Tsukiumi yelped redfaced by the sudden gesture.

He started walked towards the bedroom, his bedroom. He had husband duties to fulfill.

/-/

Ryder had complete the quest and then some. Rose's shorts now were forlorn on the ground along with her panties and sports bra. The Ashikabis were naked lying on a futon on the arena. Rose was completely exhausted and mortified to see Ryder was still had energy to spare.

"I don't think I can take another pounding, my ass is still sore." Rose said faintly.

"I can understand that you need a break, but I'm impressed. You lasted longer than you should." Ryder said getting up. "And for a tomboy, you've got soft skin."

"Let's just hurry up and clean up, so we can get back to training, sensei." Rose said. "Just know you owe me some black hair dye. I want to die to this hair back to black. I don't even know how pink hair in genetic."

The two hastily cleaned up and were back in their clothes to continue. Both were a lot more relaxed and able to get more training done with Ryder glad **[Tenin Luck]** was in her favor because it made training easier. However, there was a gnawing feeling of something being off with her. Her energy typing felt similar to his in a sense.

* * *

It has to be warping energy. No doubt about it, but it doesn't seem that Rose is aware of it. Considering her pink hair is a factor. He caught her punch to stop her for a moment.

"Is something the matter? You've been staring at me for the past twenty minutes." Rose asked me. "What? Do I have your spunk on my hair or something?"

The gamer thing wasn't even telling me anything or questing me. Maybe I was relying on it too time, and decided to go for it. Getting my BlackTab in my hand, I ready himself.

"Rose, something off. Unless your clan is known for the ki fighting, there is no way your ki can be so potent. Easy to draw because of your training, yes that's possible. But being able to have some destructive power to early is not. Unless you're bred for it. So, I'm going to perform a scan." I said to her raising my BlackTab. "BlackTab, scan."

The BlackTab went to scanning before giving the form.

"No data found in the Order of Reality database on subject but bloodline is consistent with clan records within its database. Warping energy is consistent with 6th level warper." The BlackTab said to us.

Oh shit. Rose wanted answers, and I asked for the clan record she was consistent with. Apparently, there was a Tenin warper clan.

"Wait, what's a warper?" Rose asked looking over at me.

I sigh.

"You and I have something in common, Rose. Our clans are not of this world. A warper is a being able to impose will over reality bending it in the fictional plane. Seems you were left in the dark like some of my family members were at one point." I said to her.

"So am I an alien or something?" Rose asked. "Because being a Saiyan would be so cool."

I look to the BlackTab and get a mild surprise.

"Sorry, you're not Saiyan. According to this, you're about 1/8 Majin with the rest human blood. That explains your destructive power and even your pink hair. It's genetic due to alien blood." I said to her.

Rose was overjoyed apparently suddenly glad for her pink hair. Of course, DBZ existed as a show in this world and Rose kept asking me if she had freaky powers.

"For one thing, I don't know if you. You're a hybrid. For one thing, it explains the slender body type because most Majin women are like so. You don't have the antennae though…could be recessive." I said to her. "But let's start with your clan history, first."

The BlackTab began to speak again.

 _"The Tenin Clan was one of the warper clans in the days of the past. At the time, there were many great clans, but the two top dogs were the Frost Clan and Tenin Clan. The Tenin Clan was most for their business and breeding rates. However, with the rise of the Blackthorn Clan to become the new top dog, the fall of the Tenin and Frost was soon to come."_

"What a second. You're a warper too. You said something about 6th rank, what rank are you?" Rose asked me.

I waved it off as the BlackTab went on.

 _"The Tenin didn't have the power like the Frost to give the Blackthorn clan a fight because they had few warriors in the clan. Most were businessmen and businesswomen. However, they were mixing hybrid children to possibly to create the ultimate warrior of each kind of hybrid. Only three succeed, but then came their fall from grace. Rick Merkowsi, known as Merch, an honorary member of the Blackthorn clan, had sued Majin, Mebuki Tenin, for trying to steal secrets to the BlackTab schematics. The Tenin family name was disgraced and Mebuki was executed by her own clanswomen only so the elders could get out of owing the Blackthorns a debt. The cost was loss of one of their successful hybrids, Sakura Tenin, having her warping energy forcibly sealed and banished. In present times, there are few Tenins left. Tenin is now the euphemism used for "weak" in the warping world. "_

"Those bastards!" Rose raged. "I can't believe they killed my great-grandmother to skip paying what they owe!"

"Wait a second. That would mean Sakura is your grandmother, which makes this worse. Tell me, do you have cousins?" I asked intently.

"My bitch of a grandmother had six kids, Yuki's just the oldest. Why?" Rose asked.

"Warping energy isn't something that can be easily sealed away, Rose. If I theorize this correctly, Sakura could be pumping out kids to use their warping energy to break the seal. But I need to ask the BlackTab something." I said looking over to my BlackTab. "BlackTab, in the case of Sakura Tenin, is it possible to break the seal?"

" _Sealing warping energy is difficult. Downright impossible for 7th level warpers and up. In the case of Sakura Tenin, it is possible for her to break the seal. The seal type they used for was rather faulty. If she were to overload it with enough warping energy, it would break. However, the amount she'd need would require the warpers' sacrifice because they would have to give every drop of it. The sheer force of the seal breaking alone would destroy an entire planet."_

Ok, that's as bad as I thought it be. Rose looked stunned.

"My grandmother is using us…all of us. We're nothing more than her batteries…" Rose said tearing up.

I hugged up trying to comfort her.

"At least now, you can stop her when you leave the city. Although I wonder why she hasn't try to break the seal yet." I said musing.

"The family gathering. Of course! Later this year, my grandmother mentioned a family reunion demanding all Tenins to come." Rose said.

"Which means she's planning to do it then." I said to her.

"Well now I know what must be done. I need to kill my grandmother!" Rose said.

"Not now, you won't. You need training to control your warping powers. If I don't train you, and you actually try to force it out, you risk killing yourself. And another thing, keep this a secret from everyone! You can tell your family, but now Naoren and Kinmichi. I promised Minato I'd tell him the warping secret when his destined girls are under his wing and not a moment before." I said sternly.

Rose nodded.

"Now that your power has awaken, most likely those Order pricks will send someone to register you." I warned.

"You mean like her?" Rose said pointing behind me.

Behind me, was a woman who looked a lot like a gijinka version of Gyrados I once saw on deviantART, wearing a business blouse and skirt with black heels. She bore the symbol of the Order.

"Seems, we've got a new warper to register. It's rare to register an in-born warper." She said to us. "I'm Gilda von Gyra. The Order has been looking for you, Ryder Blackthorn."

"What they want me to sell my soul or something?" I said sarcastically.

"No, there's a new council member. Katsumi Blackthorn, your youngest cousin, is now one of the guardians of warping." She said to us.

Katsumi?! Oh boy, this is going to bite me in the ass later. Either way, Rose got registered and given a gift basket and the speech. I had to enter in some details for their file because there was a screw-up. So, I got a brand new Warper ID. I was still in shock they let a Blackthorn in the council. I bet the Frost Clan is pissed off.

Before she goes, I told her about the Tenin clan issue.

"I'll put in word to your cousin. She'll have Sakura dealt with posthaste. As for your clan, young Rose, there is someone out there rebuilding the clan. She'll come for you all soon enough." Gilda said before leaving.

So now, I had a Majin hybrid on a plate. Which meant I screwed a Majin…I guess I can add it to the bucket list. Rose looked at me and suddenly kissed me. Not lustfully, but passionately before breaking away.

"Thank you. Because of you, I now know the truth behind my origins. I don't know how I could ever repay you for this." Rose said to me.

"Think nothing of it." I said wordlessly calling up the timer which showed we had ten minutes. "Either way, we'll wrap training and continue tomorrow."

"And maybe we'll go at it again…" Rose said. "Thanks to you, I feel I can dominate my boys a lot better."

Rose's status page got a complete overhaul. The timer ended and we were teleported back to Maison Izumo. Even better was the fact that my REP with Rose was now at exalted.

* * *

Tsukiumi had the biggest smile on her face for she had finally became intimate with her beloved Ashikabi. She didn't even care if she wasn't the first. Now Tsukiumi was sitting on a bag of ice with her bottom stinging a little from the spankings Minato gave. (At the same time, after Rose showered, she was sitting a bag of ice from a pounding.) The afternoon, and as promised, everyone (except Kagari who was out with Takami) met up as the safe house for lunch. While the burgers were on the grill cooling off, everyone was in the pool except for Miya who didn't want to come out of the house to join them at first. She came out right Ryder arrived with Rose, Kinmichi, and Naoren.

"I forgot about these two." Ryder said pointing to Naoren and Kinmichi. "And Miya, you look great."

Miya was wearing a black star-patterned flounce bikini and felt a mix of emotion. Pride, a bit of shame, and relaxation. Kinmichi was agape, but dare not make a comment.

"Welcome to the Crash Pad." Ryder said to Rose. "Just find a guest room to use and it's all yours. The house painted in black is mine."

Everyone was swimwear with Minato's Sekirei (except Starfire) wearing their canon swimwear.

* * *

Miya looked amazing in that bikini and I couldn't help but smirk with approval. Shi looked so cute in her one-piece swimsuit that I want to peel it off her…when we're alone, of course. First thing first, Minato. He had to be told about what's going on with Rose.

"Minato, you and I need to talk. It's rather important." I said to him before turning to Harley. "And I suggest you don't read our minds, Harley. Or else, you're going back in that alternate outfit."

She didn't want to be without her makeup, but I intended to put her in the getup later because she'd looked cute in it.

I leapt up to the roof of Minato's safehouse and Minato flew up to join me. So he taught himself to fly, not bad.

"Minato, there's been a bit of a surprise. Go use observe on Rose." I told him.

Minato did so and got wide-eyed. For one thing, he wanted an explanation. Without breaking our promise, I explained that like me, Rose came from the clan and I had to tell her. I also told him about her grandmother's planning and how it could destroy this planet.

"To think, I'd say this, but now I've heard of someone worse than Minaka." Minato said.

It was then I sensed an energy fading fast, and Minato and Rose sensed it too.

"Well was worse considering, that my cousin had her killed." I said with a chuckle.

I look down to Rose who's dancing it up in that grey tankini I picked out for her. She seemed happy to be rid of her grandmother and took to her bag to probably call her folks.

"Cousin?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, I did say I came from a clan like Rose. To put it, my clan is considered one of the most feared in the multiverse." I said to Minato. "I can tell you that much."

Minato nodded.

"Now let's enjoy the afternoon. Shall we?" I say leaping off the roof and cannonballing into the pool splashing Uzume.

The burgers and hot dogs were delicious thanks to Shi's cooking and Kusano growing the spices in a patch. All Kusano needed was seeds and she could put them in dirt to insta-grow them. Oddly, her powers still seemed rather restrained. She had stated to us that the Gamer thing was still messing with her. Oh well, guess we need to unlock more stuff. Miya had decided to leave early claiming she had something important to do. I could tell that was bull, but I let it go. I snapped plenty of photos of Miya in that bikini, and I was so going to put on my Tumblr. It was two in the afternoon, Minato ran into his safe home to his room with Musubi and Tsukiumi. Matsu was inside his living room with Kusano, Matsu, Uzume, and Kazehana watching movies. Naoren and Kinmichi were knocked out in my guest room, drunk and exhausted. Rose had out-sexed them out. So, it was just me, my Sekirei, and Rose watching Interdimensional Cable.

"When Season 3 of Anime Confessions?" I called out annoyed. "Probably with Season 3 of Rick and Morty."

Samurai Jack had returned for the final season on Earth Prime, and I had to watch it. I was blown away. Then an odd song is what we hear next.

 ** _((A/N: This call would take place right after chapter 21 of Steven Universe Blackthorned.))_**

 _Bit by bit, I'm falling under your spell  
Your smile's all I need to see to know we'll  
Leave this endless darkness, saying, "Come along with me!" Hold my hand_

I look down to see that my older brother Ryker was calling.

"Can you put it up on the TV? I want to meet your brother!" Harley said excitedly.

Great. Now I had to. With a mere command, my BlackTab grew spider-like appendages and crawled up to the TV connecting wirelessly. I noticed that my older brother looked like hell. Hair all messy, and he looks like he hasn't a bed in days. Surrounding me was Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Connie, Priyanka, Lars, Sadie, Peridot, Rose Quartz, and Greg. They all looked worn out. Oddly, Lori and Leni Loud were with them.

"Hey older brother, you look like shit." I said bluntly.

"Nice place, steal it from Minaka?" Ryker asked.

"Gamer effect. I hacked this universe making it into a game for me and some other Ashikabi. It's the best. It's like a RPG and living in a real life gamer fic." I said excitedly.

I forgot that Rose was in the room with us.

"So, that's how you two became so strong." Rose said excitedly. "Please invite me to your party."

Before I could say my party's full, she sits down in my lap gripping me by the collar. Shi was mortified and the rest of my Sekirei were amused.

Ryker was laughing at me.

"So, who's the better-looking Sakura clone? And why is Harley Quinn here? "Ryker asked confused.

I told him it was a long story. So, Ryker and I talked, introduced our cohorts, and discussed our adventures. Damn, I felt bad for my brother. He got wrapped up in a shitstorm. I let him know about our cousin before an Order council member.

"Lil' Katsumi's in the council? Well I don't even know if that a good idea. At least if the Order is willing to elect a Blackthorn, I guess I won't go after them then." Ryker said to me. "Congrats on the Sekirei haul through. Though, you should have probably bagged Starfire."

"I'm more of a Raven guy." I said calmly.

* * *

A certain Sekirei sneezing swearing someone was talking about her.

"I'm sorry about having to deal with the Tribunal mess. Honestly, this further proves the Order bungled this up." Ryder said leaning back. "Where are you anyway?"

"One of the ruined worlds that was one of the Dexter's Lab universes. We've have to fight hordes of Tribunal and we're all tired and pissed. I swear the next one comings is going to die. No bullshit, I'm serious." Ryker said leaning in. "By the way, pinky there, she looks like one of the members from the Tenin clan."

Ryder explained she was.

"You do know Tenins are basically the Haruno clan of the warping world, right?" Ryker said. "But it seems that the Tenin is making a comeback."

"Really?" Rose said still on Ryder's lap.

"Some Majin chick called Mura Tenin was slowly building up people to form a new clan. The Kage clan. Apparently, there was another 10th level warper who got his start around the same time as us. I didn't get his name, but I did find out Mura trained him." Ryker informed.

"Well is there any way to get in contact with Mura?" Rose asked.

"Sadly, I can't help." Ryker said bitterly.

"It was nice to see your brother." Steven said excitedly.

"Man, why couldn't we go to this world? You kiss a babe, and she serves you forever!" Lars whined before Sadie punched his shoulder.

"Can't believe you used the "Gamer Effect" though. That ability is actually rather risky for warpers. For one thing, it warps reality better than any living warper. And it will screw you over and help you in the same time. Be careful." Ryker warned. "And how goes the plan?"

"It's at 95%. Soon, I will initiate it." Ryder said. "Speaking of which, congrats on being the last virgin, excluding our youngest sibling."

Ryker blushed beet red.

"Bullshit! What about Ace?" Ryker fumed.

"Bro, Ace is in the Dragon Worlds. He's bound to get laid sooner or later." Ryder mused. "Plus, Kenji's plowed Meg."

"Damn it, I have been busy trying to save the multiverse!" Ryker yelled.

"What? No girlfriend." Ryder teased.

Garnet blushed, Lars was laughing along with Rose, and Ryker puffed up.

"That's not the case, I have Garnet!" Ryker yelled inadvertently powering up to Super Saiyan. "At least I can do Super Saiyan 2!"

"That's nice, but I have a harem of beautiful women to love and some side dishes." Ryder said smacking Rose's behind getting a yelp out of her.

Ryker hated the fact that Ryder had one upped him again, but he was still happy for him. Ryker hung up, and Ryder's BlackTab returned to Ryder.

"You dick, you didn't have to spank….ahn!" Rose said before having her behind smacked by Harley.

"As a psychologist, I can simply say that Ryder here is giving you a strong wet panty effect." Harley remarked.

"So, master, since we're here, could we have some time to ourselves?" Yashima asked.

"Of course." Ryder said as Rose got off him.

Yashima and Ryder left for upstairs leaving the rest to watch more TV while hearing the audible screams from Yashima.

* * *

-Status of the Players-

Name: Ryder Vega Blackthorn

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi Dragon of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: 4280

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge. Now aware of his heritage, he seeks to get even stronger than before to help aid his Sekirei. Him becoming a Super Saiyan has only made him more deadly.

Ryder's Perks

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- Shadow Ashikabi – You are feared by other Ashikabi due to your inhuman feats and fearlessness. This makes it harder to make friendships with other Ashikabi (except Minato, Chiho, Seo)

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.

\- Super Saiyan – You are a Saiyan who had broken the limits of a Saiyan warrior. There are multiple ways to obtain more forms to it. Current Level – FPSSJ (This perk can be changed if you reach another level of it, or lost if you don't keep up with your training.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Roshi-style Sensei – You are a badass martial arts teacher who loves the ladies! Depending on how high your luck is, you can get "fanservice" from the ladies. +50% to teaching effectiveness.

-Organizations

MBI – Hated – 2500/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Minaka Horito – Warring – 0/9000

Miya Asama – Honored – 8400/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Honored – 8210/9000

Karasuba – Warring – (-500)/9000

Benitsubasa – Honored – 8000/9000

Hai'hane – Friendly – 6000/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Starfire - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato - Warring - 1000/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

Kazehana - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Seasonal Sisters – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Exalted - 9000/9000

Naoren - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Kinmichi - Well Liked - 7000/9000

* * *

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 527 (+150)

S – ATK – 560

SPD – 632

S – DEF – 510

END – 557

LUK – 575

DEX – 632

BON – 500

WIS – 337

INT – 110

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats : * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)

Boots

Durability: 100/100

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Make your footsteps completely silent.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.

Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person footsteps as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.

-x-

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 1720 (+500)

S – ATK – 2320 (+1000)

SPD – 1720

S – DEF – 1720 (+1000)

END – 1830

LUK – 1280

DEX – 1940 (+500)

BON – 3630

WIS – 1430

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Head – Snow Queen's Lazuli Happuri (Akitsu-exclusive booster) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: x2 damages against [Frozen] targets

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Allow access to minor hydrokinesis

Allows capability of fusion with #09 Tsukiumi if she is equipped with [Lapiz Lazuli]

Description: This happuri was torn by a version of Elsa who was a Japanese empress of the Land of Snow. The Gem in the center of the happuri has the essence of Lapis Lazuli signifying balance of water and ice.

Requirement: #07 Akitsu only

Neck – Elementium Necklace (Special Booster) (Legendary!)

Durability: 10000/10000

S-ATK: +1000

S-DEF: +1000

Bonus Stats: If given to an elemental Sekirei, P-STR and DEX go up by +500

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: This necklace's metal is said to be Elementium. Elementium is one of the rarest forms of space metal known in existence and is the most superconductive of them. It has been noted that any weapon made from this metal can potentially become one of the deadliest of weapons. Especially when amplifying one's elemental powers. This metal could possibly be from the home planet of the Sekirei.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

-x-

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 582 (+400)

S – ATK – 700 (+300)

SPD – 705 (+400)

S – DEF – 625 (+300)

END – 627 (+300)

LUK – 555 (+300)

DEX – 712 (+300)

BON – 860

WIS – 437 (+300)

INT – 106

 **Shi's Equipped Items:**

Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +100

SPD: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)

Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.

Body – Miya's Mastery Yukata – (Booster) – (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except BON and INT) +300

Bonus Stats: Adds a little extra to damage from bladed attacks.

Will fix itself when damaged.

Allows access to Miya-ryu fighting style.

Requirement: Sekirei must be using a bladed weapon or sword.

Customizable, color changes depended on the Sekirei

Description: This yukata resembled the one Miya wore that she completed inventing her own swordfighting style. It is said that her fighting spirit is imbued in the fabric.

-x-

 ** _Harley Quinn (No.99)_**

P – STR – 725

S – ATK – 650

SPD – 825

S – DEF – 775

END – 975

LUK – 575

DEX – 975

BON – 925

WIS - 725

INT – 145 (She was a genius)

 **Harley's Equipped Items:**

Weapon – Piko Piko Hammer – (Weapon) (EPIC)

Hammer

Durability: 5000/5000

Bonus Stats: Will allow for the hammer to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown like an exploding ninja star, and summoned by thought alone.

Requirements: P-STR must be over 220

Description: An exact replica of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series. It's same of an odd unknown material. It resembles the one used in the Sonic X anime. It also has the same strange abilities.

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Dragon Ashikabi of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 19

HP: 48400/48400

STR: 104

SPD: 104

INT: 96

DEF: 64

LUK: 92

Minato Sahashi was a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery, but he is on his way to become a true warrior. He's considerably the strongest human on the planet.

Minato's Perks

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

\- Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.

\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits. While the multiplier is gone, this perk amps your Kaio-ken limit up to [x50]. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

\- Budding Reality Warper - Hanging around Ryder so much has led you to absorb some of his dimensional energy. (This perk changes once Ryder tells you the secret to ascend to being a reality warper)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- CCC – Unlike most others, you're calm, cool, and collected. Allows full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status.

Minato's Reputation:

\- Organizations

MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000

Uzume – Friendly – 6200/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Harley Quinn - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Hayato Mikogami - Unfriendly - 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Honored - 8000/9000

Naoren - Friendly - 6000/9000

Kinmichi - Neutral - 5000/9000

-x-

 **Minato's Sekirei** –

 ** _Musubi (No.88)_**

P – STR – 1302 (+300)

S – ATK – 1090

SPD – 1272 (x2) (+200)

S – DEF – 1190

END – 1352

LUK – 1440

DEX – 1322 (x2) (+100)

BON – 2120

WIS – 462

INT – 88

 **Musubi's Equipment:**

Hands – Garnet Gauntlets (Special Weapon Booster) (Epic)

Gloves/Gauntlet

Durability: It's Garnet tough!

Stat Boosts : +300 P-STR

+200 SPD

Bonus Stats: If BON is over 500, +100 bonus to DEX

Gauntlets can transform into armbands when not in combat.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: These gauntlets are designed by Ryker Blackthorn as prototypes for his Gem weapon replica system, GemTech.

Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 350.

Held Item – Gekido Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles strength temporary for about five minutes.

* It's spicy!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's physical strength.

 **Weapon – Yume's Katana – (Yume-exclusive weapon/Musubi-exclusive weapon) – (Legendary)**

 **Katana**

 **Durability: It's adamantine!**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Bonus Stats: If equipped by Musubi, access to all of Yume's swordfighting skills will be hers.**

 **SPD and DEX are doubled!**

 **Awakens Musubi's latent power.**

 **Requirement: Only be wielded by Yume (#08) or Musubi (#88)**

 **Description: This is the Zankokunajihi, or Cruel Mercy, the sword of Yume. No jokes, this is the legitimate sword Yume used in battle! This sword is imbued with Yume's unholy power and is only to be wielded by her or her "daughter" Musubi. Be warned! If Musubi were to use it, her power has the potential to surpass No. 01, herself.**

-x-

 ** _Kusano (No. 108)_**

P – STR – 360

S – ATK – 800

SPD – 400 (+100)

S – DEF – 400 (+100)

END – 475

LUK – 600

DEX – 395 (+100)

BON – 1000

WIS – 250

INT – 120

 **Kusano's Equipment:**

Body - Regal Gown (Booster) (Epic)

Dress

Durability: 1000/1000

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Casts a protective bubble when critically injured (That's what the durability is for).

* Dress will fix itself when damage

* Customizable – Color will change depending on the Sekirei

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: A gown fit for a princess made with the most protective fabrics. Theses gowns are said to be made to wish protective blessings on who wears them.

-x-

 ** _Matsu (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 640.4

S – ATK – 750

SPD – 797.4

S – DEF – 475

END – 1530.4

LUK – 20300 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 667.4

BON – 800

WIS – 1012

INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)

-x-

 ** _Tsukiumi (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 477

S – ATK – 640 (x3)

SPD – 462 (+15)

S – DEF – 790 (+300)

END – 492

LUK – 1340 (Single numbers are naturally lucky!)

DEX – 489

BON – 700 (+200)

WIS – 167

INT – 102

 **Tsukiumi's Equipment:**

Hands – SPD Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

Speed: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Makes it easier to increase DEX while training.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on. (Tsukimi's sapphire)

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, speed.

Held Item – Bokashi Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles speed temporary for about five minutes.

* It's lime flavored!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's speed.

 **Necklace – Lapiz Lazuli (Tsukiumi-exclusive boost) (Legendary!)**

 **Durability: It's Lapis Lazuli!**

 **Stat Boosts : +300 DEF**

 **+200 BON**

 **Bonus Stats: Triples S-ATK while worn to boost water attacks.**

 **Allows access to creating [Water Bushin]**

 **Description: This necklace's jewel is said to contain the soul of Crystal Gem, Lapis Lazuli, a being capable of control of water.**

 **Requirement: Must be #09 Tsukiumi**

-x-

 ** _Starfire (No. 99)_**

P – STR – 700

S – ATK – 700

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 700

END – 700

LUK – 700

DEX – 700

BON – 700

WIS – 700

INT – 100

 **Starfire's Equipment:**

Hands – Black Power Fist (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 4500/4500

Bonus Stats: Adds an electrical boost to attacks, physical and special.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: These gloves emit a powerful electric shock amplifying attacks to give them an extra kick. These were invented by Huey Freeman.

Requirement: Sekirei must not be an elemental.

* * *

Name: Rose Raven Tenin-Willow

Class: Ashikabi, 6th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Delinquent Ashikabi

Age: 18

HP: 12000/12000

STR: 94

SPD: 94

INT: 55

DEF: 100

LUK: 35

Rose comes from a clan of hyper feminine gardeners called the Tenin clan, and she detests their value by becoming a rebel and tomboy. A tough martial artist and streetfighter, she'll fight anyone in her way. Despite her rough exterior, she is quite intelligent and smart enough to back down. She loves her Ashikabi dearly and is willing to do anything to protect her boys. Her mysterious bloodline reveals her be a Majin hybrid, and now she races to get even stronger to protect her loved ones. With her newfound reality warping powers, the possiblites are endless.

Rose's Perks

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem Queen – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Tough – You're tough able to tank blows. (Allows to ignore pain afterwards for about two minutes)

\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits.

\- Tomboy with a Girly Streak – Despite being a tomboy, you still have a love for some girly things. Along with having body sensitivity.

\- Goth – Being a goth has you leaning towards the dark side of things at the cost of making it hard to socialize. -10 for Reputation gains

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Tenin Luck – Due to giving your clan the finger, you have cursed luck due to your grandmother. Chances of ending up ending up naked in public, groped, humiliated, sexually assaulted, and/or put into embarrassing situations rather high. (This perk can be changed by accepting your heritage or negated by being near someone with better luck than you.)

\- Awakened Tenin Bloodline – You've awaken your Tenin bloodline's powers. Ki Attacks are much more effectivte in combat. High chance for a growth sprut.

\- Majin Hybrid - You are a hybrid of the Majin race. You will live for an extended period of time unable to die of natural causes. You can also have access to the standard Majin powers.

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- 6th Level Warper – The highest level a non-Earth Prime based warper can get, you can screw with reality but there's limits.

* * *

(A/N: No real gains were made, so the Sekirei Stats for this chapter are unchanged. Admittedly, this was a lot cut out from this chapter. Also, the call will be briefly mentioned when I get back to Ryker and the CS. This scene is a bit of foreshadowing to how more and more pissed off they'll get. Edit-11/4/2017 – This chapter had a few errors that I needed to iron out so it reads better.)


	21. Episode 18:Time and Place for Flashbacks

**(Insert disclaimer here. Like, favorite, and review. Help to support this fanfic to get it recommended on TVTropes or even get it a trope page. Your view alone is a big help! Gamer of Year belongs to its owner. Oh, and possible lemons/limes, you were warned.)**

 **(A/N: Ok, I have some explaining to do. This chapter is going to have flashbacks. Consider it a set up for a future plot next chapter and to wrap up another plotline.)**

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 18: A Time and Place for Flashbacks**

 **Day 3**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

When Rose called to tell Yuki and Terri all what happened, they were shocked. Yuki and Terri got a visit from the same warper woman who visit Rose to get registered. When Rose informed Yuki and Terrri of Sakura's death, Yuki insisted on getting drunk to celebrate. And that she did.

* * *

-(A/N: Technically a flashback because she was killed last chapter)-

-Tenin Family Compound, Japan-

Sakura Tenin was outside in the massive garden watering her herbs. She had hoped they'd grow strong. They were the very things keeping her youth and "beauty". Due to her seal, she was unable to sense a warper that sneaked in. This lady had tailed Sakura to the garden. It was only then when Sakura could smell her that she turned around. The unknown appeared to be a woman in black ninja garb.

"That symbol on your belt. The Order has come for me." Sakura said to her unknown assassin.

She yanked off the mask and Sakura immediately recognized her. She had a face similar to Sakura's but with a scar on the right cheek. Her hair was a dyed black, but she couldn't have forgotten those emerald eyes.

"Alexa Tenin! You're still alive!" Sakura said spooked.

"It's Trina Kage now. I've discarded that disgusting name." Trina said stoically. "I'm here on business. Councilmember Katsumi Blackthorn wants you dead and our clan got paid to put you in dirt. And there will be someone in Other World to kill you the second time. You will no longer exist."

"The Order let a Blackthorn into their ranks!" Sakura said still in shock.

"And another thing, I've made sure to write a will for you before you die. When your clan finds it, Yuki will inherit as the new clan head." Trina said. "Although, we just might ask them to take up the Kage name."

"I might have my warping powers sealed, but I can still fight." Sakura said taking a fighting stance.

"I do not intend to fight you." Trina said pulling out of a rick cooker with a tag on it.

She opened it and turned to Sakura. Trina's hands glowed green and before Sakura could attack she was caught in Trina's entrapments. Sakura was restrained and couldn't move or speak.

"This ends here. _Mafūba!_ " Trina said.

Sakura was dragged into the rice cooker not able to scream for her demise. Trina picked it up and took to finding the nearest volcano to dump it into. She was an assassin, yes, but she was a lazy one. She would return to the Order to get paid.

-(Flashback End)-

* * *

Rose was out by the pool giddy over no longer putting up with her grandmother. She had no idea her **[Tenin Luck]** perk had completely changed. Due to Trina's actions, Rose was now a princess. She had no idea and would freak when that phone call came. Rose was thinking of other things at the moment.

"I really owe Ryder big time for all this. I'm free from my grandmother and my clan. I wonder how I could repay him for this." Rose thought. "Who am I kidding? He's basically riding my behind when we're training."

Rose looked up into the sky wondering if there were other Ashikabi out there and what their struggles were.

* * *

-This isn't Rose's flashback-

(Flashback to the early morning (This would take place during and after Miya's fight with Ryker))

Among the new Sekirei, they were some with mostly shattered memories of how they lived before they were Sekirei. This one wished that was the case. Lana Kane had the crap luck of the draw because she fully remembered her life up until then including how she died. Shot at her wedding to Archer. Finding herself in Other World was bad enough, but due to Ryder's Gamer Effect, it dragged many unlucky bastards to be reforged as Sekirei. But she wasn't alone, Pam Poovey and Cheryl/Carol Tunt were along for the ride. Apparently, the shooter killed them too. Now they were Sekirei trapped with powers they didn't know how to really use, and Lana had no desire to be a part of this game. The night they were released, Lana pretty much went off on own to get herself killed. However, her suicide attempt interrupted by someone.

Ōkami Moeru was basically your average Japanese-American seventeen-year-old high-schooler who ironically enough does know Rose. He had transferred to the local high school in West. It was one of those nights wandering around where he stopped a woman from committed. Long story short, he did a bit too good of a job comfort because he wound up returning home with her. Now he awoke with the now naked Lana still asleep in bed next to her. He had winged her last night and taken aback that MBI was happy with handing dangerous aliens like candy. He didn't complain because he found her his angel.

"Lana, it's morning. We should get up." Moeru remarked lightly waking her.

"Ugh…where are we again?" Lana groaned getting up.

"We're at my dad's place." Moeru remarked.

"Wait a second, you said it was your place." Lana said. "I thought you were an adult."

"I'm seventeen." Moeru said sheepishly.

Lana facepalm realized she just had sex with a teenager.

"What's the age of consent in Japan?" Lana hastily asked.

"Thirteen." Moeru said with a shrug.

"Re—really?" Lana asked shocked.

"Considering you're a Sekirei and MBI owns the city at this point, it kind of doesn't matter." Moeru said getting dressed. "We can go downstairs where I'll introduce you my father and little brother. School's closed for the week, so I'll be cooking."

"You didn't mention a mother." Lana said. "And secondly, I'm pretty much old enough to be yours."

"Divorced my dad and bolted for a life of debauchery in France. My mother's a bit of a selfish asshole." Moeru said. "And how old are you? 33? Doesn't matter to me?"

"I'm 38…" Lana said before looking in the mirror.

Much to her interest, being a Sekirei shaved off years. She pretty much looked as she was at 33. Putting on her now off-white mini sweater dress (it had a habit of changing colors), circular belt, and thigh high boots, she readied herself for the awkward meeting of the family.

"This could be worse." Lana said to herself.

Lana left her holster with her Tec-9 in it upstairs in his room as the two went downstairs to the kitchen. Lana took a seat, while Moeru immediately got to cooking.

"Lana, I know I can't fully replace the life you had, but I'll try my best to give you a good run." Moeru said.

"Aw, thanks Moeru." Lana said rather pleased by his determination. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

Lana was wrong. It was about to get a whole lot more awkward. Waking up was Moeru's younger brother, sixteen-year-old, Ōkami Kichiro. Kichiro was a fan of Rose's tough exterior and considered her his sempai adopting her bluntness. He was also a major horndog. He had tried to get a date from Rose, but Rose turned him down. He took it well, he tried his luck in the West part of Shinto Taieto when his family moved there. He had gotten a girlfriend, but before she could get some from her, she discovered she was cheating on him. He was out at night wanting to wallow in booze, but he was too young to drink. Horny and frustrated, he met a woman who was feeling the same way. At first, the woman didn't want to do the dance because he was too young, and then she learned she was in Japan where the age of consent is 13. At the end of the day, Kichiro popped his cherry and gained a Sekirei. That Sekirei's name? Pamela Poovey. Now they were getting up.

"Damn it, Pam. I don't even care I'm involved in this sick twisted game. If this means we're stuck together, it's worth it." Kichiro said breathing heavily.

"You don't make a bad Ashikabi yourself." Pam Poovey said with a satisfied smile on her face. "By the way, not getting rid of the tattoo."

"Keep it, it's hot." Kichiro remarked. "I'll have to introduce you my brother and father. Moeru is going to be so jealous."

"I don't know. Not everyone is into chunky women." Pam remarked.

"Pam, this is Japan. The source of doujins and kink." Kichiro said confidently. "Someone will be jealous of me."

"Either way, I know you don't give a shit I'm 38, but won't your dad." Pam asked getting dressed.

"Wait, you're 38. I call bullshit, you look much younger. I thought your late 20's-early 30's." Kichiro remarked.

Pam looked in the mirror and saw being a Sekirei shaved off years off her appearance.

"Well…holy shit snacks." Pam said as Kichiro was done getting dressed.

"I smell food. Which means Moeru is cooking!" Kichiro said excitedly.

"He good at cooking." Pam asked excited for a good meal.

"He's basically our "mother" in the kitchen. Which is a good thing before our mom can't cook. She's dead to me at this point." Kichiro said.

"All right then, let's go down and meet your brother." Pam said. "Could I borrow him if you aren't available or in the mood?"

"If he wants." Kichiro said.

The two went downstairs and Lana and Pam's eyes met. Lana spat out her tea.

"Pam?! What are you doing here?" Lana said shocked to see her old friend.

"I should be asking you the same question, ya bitch. You left me and Cheryl to wallow." Pam said pointing her finger at her. "We lost things too."

"Moeru, you lucky bastard! You got one too!" Kichiro said gazing over Lana. "That's awesome! We can swap them whenever!"

Moeru dropped the spatula blushing only to smack Kichiro with it.

"Lana, you have my permission to knee or kick my brother in the balls if you think he deserves it." Moeru remarked.

Introductions were made, and Pam, Lana, and Kichiro were on the table waiting for breakfast.

"I wonder what happened to Cheryl." Pam asked innocently.

That would be answered soon enough. Ōkami Hageshi was a man of business able to talk and sell anything. He was a true merchant. Only now, things were a bit rougher. His own company was absorbed by MBI and while he did get a good severance deal, he felt screwed. Didn't help his ex-wife made it easier for MBI to get the company he had. That was two years ago, and the divorce was rather quick. She dumped the boys on him and left Japan for a carefree life. Hageshi was still a handsome stunner, but mostly kept to himself to raise his boys. However, that same night, he was out coming back from a gathering with old friends and wound up bringing a Sekirei back home. That's Sekirei's name, Cheryl Tunt. She actually took being a Sekirei in stride learning it gave her powers, shaved off years off her appearance, somewhat stabilized her mind, and got rid of any allergies she had. She and him met and hit it off. Hageshi was a freak in the sheets much to her joy and a plus to her was he had **teenagers** and not babies. Now they were the last to greet her in the morning.

"So, I'm an Ashikabi now. Well at least the boys get a new mom." Hageshi said.

"As long as they're not babies, I don't mind. By the way, don't ever make me pregnant." Cheryl said getting up to get dressed.

"Noted." Hageshi said getting dressed himself. "You'll love the boys. And from the smell, Moeru is cooking breakfast."

"Duh, I'll love them. They're attached to you, and so am I." Cheryl said with a snort.

The two came down for breakfast and the awkward went up to thirteen. So the Ōkami clan were a clan of Ashikabi now, and Cheryl was now Lana and Pam's mother-in-law.

"Did I do something terrible to deserve this?" Lana said.

"So is it awkward that I'm already had sex with Lana and Cheryl in our previous lives." Pam said sheepishly.

Moeru (and Lana) wanted to scream, Kichiro had a nosebleed, and Hageshi fainted. This was life for the Ōkami clan now.

(Flashback End)

* * *

Ryder was basking in the afterglow of his "embrace" in his room with Yashima and tripled the BON with her. Yashima had a look of content.

"Ryder, I need to ask. Are you and Rose a thing?" Yashima asked.

"We're friends with benefits." Ryder admitted.

"So, does Naoren and Kinmichi know they're being cucked." Yashima asked.

"Rose and I kept things between Ashikabi. I hope you don't mind." Ryder said leaning back.

"No, it's not really an issue. I was just wondering about what did with you did after the call with your brother." Yashima said nuzzling into his chest.

* * *

(A/N: No changes for the stats other than Yashima's BON tripled. It's marked down so it'll show in the next chapter. Just for this chapter, only Rose's new status will be posted up here.)

-Status of the Non-Player-

Name: Rose Raven Tenin-Willow

Class: Ashikabi, 6th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Delinquent Ashikabi, Tenin Princess

Age: 18

HP: 12000/12000

STR: 94

SPD: 94

INT: 55

DEF: 100

LUK: 90

Rose comes from a clan of hyper feminine gardeners called the Tenin clan, and she detests their value by becoming a rebel and tomboy. A tough martial artist and streetfighter, she'll fight anyone in her way. Despite her rough exterior, she is quite intelligent and smart enough to back down. She loves her Ashikabi dearly and is willing to do anything to protect her boys. Her mysterious bloodline reveals her be a Majin hybrid, and now she races to get even stronger to protect her loved ones. With her newfound reality warping powers, the possibilities are endless.

Rose's Perks

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem Queen – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Tough – You're tough able to tank blows. (Allows to ignore pain afterwards for about two minutes)

\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits.

\- Tomboy with a Girly Streak – Despite being a tomboy, you still have a love for some girly things. Along with having body sensitivity.

\- Goth – Being a goth has you leaning towards the dark side of things at the cost of making it hard to socialize. -10 for Reputation gains

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Tenin Princess – You are princess of the Tenin Clan. (+50% to reputation with fellow Tenin members/60% discount on gardening tools)

\- Tenin Clan Heir - You are heir to the Tenin Clan next in line. Effectiveness in gardening, ki fighting, and cooking increased. (This perk can be lost if your clan falls or Yuki is indisposed.)

\- Awakened Tenin Bloodline – You've awaken your Tenin bloodline's powers. Ki Attacks are much more effective in combat. High chance for a growth spurt.

\- Majin Hybrid - You are a hybrid of the Majin race. You will live for an extended period of time unable to die of natural causes. You can also have access to the standard Majin powers.

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mind jacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- 6th Level Warper – The highest level a non-Earth Prime based warper can get, you can screw with reality but there's limits.

* * *

 **(A/N: I had to put all the Archer girls together somehow. Originally, I was going to have all three have the same Ashikabi, but this scenario was a lot funnier to roll with. You'll be seeing them next chapter.)**


	22. Episode 19: Night Three (Part 6)

**Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 19: The Three Dragons**

 **Night 3**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

(A/N: The progress of the overarching quest so far.)

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Sekirei Sightseeing.: You got a week off canon events to partake in a special mission. Go out and collect data on the Missing Sekirei. Get at least 20 entries added to the Dex. (15/20 scanned so far)**

 **Quest Requirements: Uzume has to go with you as a temporary party member. (Condition Met!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Mystery Prize, Relationship with Uzume goes to Exalted, A chance for you to gain new Sekirei to your party, Quadruple all Ashikabi stats with new perk**

 **Quest Failure: Time resets meaning loss any new Sekirei you may have gained and loss of stats gained during the quest.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat an Ashikabi's team of Sekriei (Complete)**

 **Survive a Nightmare Swarm with Metal Yumi (Complete)**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: Mystery Prize, Rare Mystery Prize, Rare MBI Capsule, and New Perk.**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

* * *

Evening was approaching as Ryder and Rose were wrapping up their training in **[Training Field 1].** Rose was stretching, and Ryder was casually swiping through things on his BlackTab.

"Hey Rose, seems the Tenin clan out in space has really become the Kage Clan. Apparently with Sakura dead, they're offering to join them." Ryder said.

"I was thinking of it, but I think I might start my own clan someday." Rose said thoughtfully.

"You would have to pump out heirs for that." Ryder said with a smirk. "And have the investments."

"Thanks for the deflating the bubble, baka-sensei." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Either way, I have something for you. Considering you've proven your loyalty, I want you to have this." Ryder said.

Spawning it out of his BlackTab, it was reveal a short-sleeved long white haori able to be closed in the front by a thin, gray rope. The haori was decorated by a black flame-like motif on the edges, with the kanji for "Dragon's Shadow" (ドラゴンの影 - Doragon no kage) written vertically down the back.

"You've earned the right to call yourself a North Dragon." Ryder said giving it her.

If she had the gamer ability, she'd noticed the new perk and title. She didn't, but she was touched.

"Well now I almost don't want to leave Shinto Taieto. You keep assuring me you'll beat Minaka." Rose said to him.

"My little plan for Minaka is basically at 99% at this point. I just need to cover my bases before I put it into action." Ryder said.

In actuality, he meant with more pieces of Sekirei canon dealt with before shattering it to pieces. Rose remarked that they had twenty more minutes in here. It was then they were informed that they got a special bonus opponent. There was a glowing white light as a person stepped out. A young woman with black hair and green eyes. She had healthy yet pale complexion, and appeared to be wearing make-up in the form of peach lipstick and black eyeliner with dark eye shadow. She a dress (stylized like a kinomo and hanfu) made of dark blue silk and has a pale blue/pink/teal floral/butterfly pattern with an apron has no pockets but is edged with a Chinese blue pattern and sported the astronomical signs of Uranus and Pluto. The edges of the collar folded over one another in a kimono-like manner and is edged in ruffles. The woman's Omega necklace is also made out of green jade, and she wears pink and white striped arm warmers, in addition to her usual tights and boots. Ryder didn't know who she was, but Rose did.

"Oh my gosh, it's Alice Liddell from American McGee's Alice!" Rose said going into fangirl mode.

Rose didn't want to fight her, but wanted the dress off her body to which that frightened Alice.

"Ryder, hold her down and help me get those clothes off her body. I want them!" Rose said as Alice was slowly backing away.

The gamer effect had a glitch in not giving Alice any of her weapons. Ryder was unsure of this.

"Ryder, if you do this. I'll train in whatever you want me to wear! Dress up as Jessica Rabbit or in nothing for all I care! Hell, I'll get on my knees and blow you! Just get me that dress!" Rose said frantically.

Rose was one to never give oral on her knees (Naoren was the exception), and the thought of Rose doing that and training naked was too good to pass up.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Alice said.

"Look Alice, my student Rose likes you and she wants you. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Ryder said. "I'm bordering on the hard way."

Alice begrudgingly started to strip down and the gamer effect tried to fix itself taking Alice away but left her clothes unknowingly. Rose hugged Ryo thanking him for this.

"I know the best way you can thank me…" Ryo said darkly before grabbing her behind. "is on your knees."

Pinkness came to Rose's cheeks remembering her little deal.

"Fine, but you don't tell Kinmichi, I did this." Rose said getting on her knees.

"What about Naoren?" Ryder asked.

"He figured it out and is perfectly ok with it." Rose said pulling Ryder's pants down.

The only reason Naoren didn't mind was because thanks to Ryder, Rose wouldn't be able to go all out on him and Kinmichi. He knew they couldn't handle it until they brought up their stamina.

* * *

The Ōkami clan had quite the day. Adjusting to women in the house was a bit of an oddity in itself. Hageshi was pretty adjusted, but Kichiro and Moeru had difficulties. Hageshi basically made Kichiro responsible for Pam's expenses and had to use the MBI Money Card (which even he loathed to use it). Moeru was trying to figure what to say to his friends about his conundrum. He tried, and it had interesting results.

-(Flashback to this Afternoon, Spark Mandrill)-

"You are so in there!" Chin said excitedly. "How did you get her to date you?"

"Lana is totally out of your league." Moegi said crossing her arms.

"Hey, what about me?!" Pam asked devouring their lunches.

"You're out of Kichiro's league." Moegi said bluntly.

"Bitch, you just jealous you ain't ride my dick." Kichiro muttered.

"That's Riley for you." Chin said with a smirk.

"Riley?" Pam asked confused.

"You know, from the Boondocks. It's our nickname for them. Moeru's Huey and he's Riley. You're basically a chunky Cindy and Lana's Jasmine. The set's complete." Moegi said.

-(Flashback End)-

Either way, that night the Ōkami clan was on their way for home after visiting a friend of the family, Yoshino Morigama.

"I feel bad Yoshino losing her Sekirei." Cheryl said. "But you had to ruin the moment, Pam!"

"I'm sorry. Kichiro and I were having a quickie!" Pam said crossing her arms.

"In Yoshino's bedroom which she walked in on." Lana said glaring at the two.

"Lay off her, Lana-chan. It's no big deal." Kichiro said. "We had pity sex with her!"

"That's not the point, ass!" Lana said bitterly.

They were minding their business when they came across a familiar group of "heroes".

* * *

The night was young, and I had the usual plan to explore. Except, I was going to do so from the West safe house. Miya wanted us to come home to Maison Izumo after we was done or to do at least join her for breakfast in the morning. She misses us, that's cute. Either way, tonight it was me, Shi, Minato, Kazehana, Rose, and Uzume. Rose left her boys behind because Kinmichi pissed off Miya and Naoren was staying to be the peacekeeper. For tonight, I had worn a sleeveless a black gi with an aqua blue sash, aqua blue pants and boots with my haori. My forehead protector was back on my head, Metsu on my left side, BlackTab on the right, and my SekiDex strapped to my upper right arm. Minato had went sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved blue undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, blue pants and boots along with his haori. His SekiDex was clipped to his right. Rose had worn that "Silk Maiden" getup she got from Alice along with the haori I give her. Shi had worn a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals. Her forehead protector was on her neck. Kazehana and Uzume had worn their canon wear. So we were out checking out the West when we ran into these people. I recognized the three women. All I was thinking was why them for Sekirei.

"Rose?" Kichiro said. "I almost didn't recognize you. You never go with dying your hair back."

"Ōkami Kichiro. Seems you've become an Ashikaibi as well. Small world, this city is." Rose said. "And so did Moeru and Hageshi

"Oh joy, more connections to Rose." I said sarcastically.

Moeru was looking over at me and Minato.

"Wait a minute, the haori's kanji. You're the Northern Dragons, Ryder Blackthorn and Minato Sahashi!" Moeru said taking a step back in fear. "You're the same guys who clipped Yoshino's Sekirei."

"Yoshino? Oh wait, you seem that cocky woman and her cockier Sekirei. Yeah, that was us." I said scratching my head.

"Holy shit, you're with the Northern Dragons, Rose. How did that happen?" Kichiro asked her.

"It's a long story." Rose said crossing her arms.

"We're not going to have to fight, are we?" Hageshi asked nervously.

* * *

The Ōkami clan didn't really have much victories to their name mostly because their Sekirei had no idea how to access their new powers. No. 63, 66, and 67 wound up dying before they could get an Ashikabi by mundane means (choking on sushi, hit and run, having a heavy object) and they took the credit. It was cheap, but it assured survival. Now they were faced with Ashikabi who really lived for combat. Lana, Pam, and Cheryl were aptly terrified of Ryder. Considering the new Sekirei were briefly tormented by Karasuba, anyone who toss her around like a ragdoll had their fear and respect. Ryder did insist they not fight.

"However, this is something you can do for us." Ryder said taking his SekiDex. "SekiDex, scan them and tag them."

SekiDex took the scans and out came results:

 ** _"Sekirei Number 41, Lana Kane, The Superspy Sekirei, Height is six feet, weight is average for said height. Gender is female. This Sekirei, in another life, was a deadly beauty of a super spy. She had killed hundreds…if not thousands. Skilled in infiltration, Krav Maga, firearms, and edged weapons, she would be considered balanced. Her skin is completely bulletproof yet smooth as silk. Mutated with an unknown energy force, with a mere thought, Lana can summon any kind of firearms and ammos to reload. Strength and speed are rather enhanced due to Sekirei cells. An odd quirk is her "mini sweater dress" changes color to Lana's mood. Her special ability "Bullet Buster" allows her mentally swap her bullets for blanks, explosive bullets, or poison bullets. Current status is winged by Ōkami Moeru."_**

"I'm bulletproof?! And I can summon guns?! How?!" Lana said before summoning a double barrel shotgun in her hands. "Well ok, this is kind of cool."

 ** _"Sekirei Number 42, Pam Poovey, The Superspy Sekirei, Height is (5'7''), weight is 250lbs in Rotund Form (less for the Fit Form). Gender is female. Akin to Lana, Pam is a deadly superspy. Her fighting is a bit more unrefined focusing on overpowering an opponent through sheer force. She has extreme stamina and endurance able to tank attacks and heal quickly from them. She also can emit a ball of gas that puts victim under the effects of cocaine. Her rotund form allows her strength and resilience to be higher at the cost of average stats for everything else. However, at will, she can shift into her Fit Form which completely balances her stats allowing her to fight at her full potential. Her special ability "Bull Fighter" allows her to summon bulls to aid her in battles. Current status is winged by Ōkami Kichiro."_**

"Shitsnacks! Let me try something!" Pam said. "Hn!"

Pam's body now sucked in the extra weight into a thinner body ((for reference, see Pam in Archer Season 5)). Kichiro was drooling over this, and Lana was steaming inside.

"How come Pam had cool animal summons?", She thought.

 **" _Sekirei Number 45, Cheryl/Carol Tunt, the Sadomasochistic Sekirei, Height and weight unknown. Gender is female. This Sekirei, in another life, merely a rather unstable secretary for an agency of unstable spies. However, remade into a Sekirei has given her abilities that make her dangerous. She, within her line at sight, can have objects and people combust into flames. Her strength has been enhanced where, like Pam and Lana, can punch through solid steel with no damage to the skin. She can summon whip out of thin air and create as many as she wants. Her pain tolerance is superior to Pam's to which she gets off of it. Despite her dangerous, her mental state was surprisingly stabilized. She is one of few Sekirei to have two abilities. "Ocelot Summoner" allows her to summon ocelots to aid her in battle. "Flame Body" provides an immunity to fire attacks, being burned, heat resistance, increased power in harsh sunlight, capability to breathe fire, and even coat any weapon in hand on fire for extra damage. Current status is winged by Ōkami Hageshi."_**

Lana and Pam were terrified of Cheryl now considering her powers, but Cheryl was ecstatic. Cheryl peered at a trash can before it combusted into flames. Hageshi realized he now had a way to keep Kichiro in line.

"Thanks for the data, your cooperation saved you tonight." Ryder said before he and his team went on their way.

"No fair, how come Cheryl has two special abilities?" Kichiro raved.

"Be happy you have a Sekirei, jackass!" Moeru spat.

Thanks to Ryder, he pretty much made MBI's job a lot harder by revealing to the Ōkami clan their Sekirei's powers. Now they would soon begin plans for escaping.

* * *

Now we were up to 18 Sekirei scanned. At this rate, we'll be cleared of the quest and have a lot of free time on our hands. Tonight, I was hoping for a challenge and one of the rare moments I wanted a swarm. Well turns out because Minato and I own the West, we can manipulate the swarms and chose our opponents. The best part is Minaka will be none the wiser. So, Minato let me pick and I know would be perfect for the occasion. So, who did I pick for this fight? Alice Liddell, Blackfire, Amy Rose, Batman, and Eletrabuzz as bosses. Why? Well, if my hunch is correct, they will drop loot that could be useful to our Sekirei. On cue, a swarm alert hit and we were confronted by the five. Rose wanted Alice to herself, Uzume and Shi wanted Blackfire, Minato wanted Batman, Kazehana took Amy Rose, and I had to deal with Eletrabuzz. The flying camera came with Minato saying he had an idea to give me a random assortment of bosses for me to fight. I flipped him off.

* * *

 _Minaka sat eyeing the lot of them with a glare. He noticed Rose and realized they added another to their ranks. Minaka made the note to go after her family, but they would have already left the city by then. Minaka didn't bet this time and neither did Karasuba. Minaka put these androids on the highest difficulties._

Eletrabuzz was the first to die through Ryder using an uppercut to punch it's head skyward before aiding Minato against Batman. Batman was a hard hitter and had combat style was giving Minato trouble.

"Minato, let's combine our energy!" Ryder said.

Ryder and Minato raised their hands above their heads and charges streaks of yellow energy around their hands. Then, they put his hands forward and forms a blue/white energy sphere.

"Masenko!" Ryder/Minato called out firing the golden beam out of their hands which incinerated Batman.

 _Minaka was frothing with rage after the ease. Takami was all the more proud of her son for being able to hold his own._

Uzume was using her silk to restrain Blackfire struggling to keep her still, to which Shi tossed off her jacket reveal a black tank top.

 _"Wait a second! Those arm claws…look familiar." Mianka thought._

 _"I can't get a read on Minato, Ryder, or Rose's power levels. They're holding back and I can't get an accurate read." Mrs. Briefs said._

 _"They are mocking me." Minaka said coldly._

Shi used Uzume as a stepping stool and leap up at Blackfire.

"Release me and die!" Blackfire said raving like an animal.

"Quiet!" Shi said using a double axe handle to sent the alien replica to the ground.

Shi crashed ontop of her crushing Blackfire's spine using the gravity of her descent. Then, Shi hopped off as Blackfire staggered up and Shi faced her.

"It's over for you! Rending Slashing Mayhem!" Shi said as her arms claws broke into dark flames. "Now die!"

Shi unleashes a flurry of exactly one hundred slashing punching which Blackfire could not deal at all. When she was done, Blackfire asked what the hell was this. Shi smirked.

"You are already dead!" Shi said darkly.

This triggered the violent explosion of "internal organs" as the pieces were consumed by the black flames.

"You were watching FotNS, weren't you?" Ryder said to her.

"And then some!" She said with a bow.

Kazehana had reversed Amy's tornado on her leading the robotic hedgehog to torn apart by it's own attacks, and Alice was begging to be killed.

Rose had tackled her to the ground and one would think she was trying to sexually assault her than fight.

"Help me! She's trying to rape me! Kill me, please!" Alice screamed out.

Fangirl!Rose was only trying to peel the dress off Alice wanting it for herself completely unaware of Alice's screaming. Ryder and Minato shoot at Alice with their finger beams destroying her leaving her Vorpal Blade behind to which Rose pocketed. Rose returned to her normal self.

"That's it?" Rose asked. "I thought there were five. I blanked out when I saw Alice."

"They're dead." Ryder said blankly shooting the flying camera to terminate the video feed.

 **[Swarm Defeated!]**

 **Boss Rush – Cleared (5x)**

 **Reward: Custom MBI Capsule**

Ryder took up the capsule and the group decided to travel back to the safe house to check out the rewards. When they returned home, they got new text boxes stating the gains they made. Rose couldn't see them much to her displeasure.

 **[You've broken the bat! Minato gained +10(x2) INT, DEF raised to 100, +10 LUK, +20 STR, and +5 SPD/ Ryder gained a Rare MBI Mini Capsule in his [Inventory]]**

 **[Minato, all your stats are over 100! New Perk Gained – Superhuman – You've pushed your body beyond human limits, and now you reach great heights. (This perk can be lost if any of your stats go under 100.)]**

 **[Ryder, you curb stomped Electrabuzz! You gained an Ashikabi Capsule in your inventory!]**

 **[Amy Rose was slain with good strategic movement! +100 WIS to Kazehana]**

 **[Blackfire was defeated through a team effort! Both Shi and Uzume gain +150 P-STR and SPD. Shi gains +100 BON.]**

 **[You saved Alice from a crazy fangirl! However, all Rose's stats (expect INT) get plus +25!]**

Ryder took Rose she gained some stats before he popped open the Custom MBI Capsule.

 **[Custom MBI Capsule]**

 **(Ashikabi Only – Item) Omega Necklace – A necklace baring the symbol of Omega imbued with the aura of Alice Liddell.**

Rose snatched it out of Ryder's hands to put it down gushing about the outfit being complete. Ryder and the rest of the group moved into the next item.

 **Weapon – Giant Folding Fan (Kazehana-exclusive weapon) (Legendary!)**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Durability: 5000/5000**

 **Bonus Stats: Doubles damage.**

 **Allows access to tessenjutsu**

 **Description: This giant folding fan was once owned by a ninja and some pink hedgehog. This fan is capable of amplifying winds strong enough to uproot even the grounded of objects. It can summon from hammerspace like another of Amy's weapons.**

 **Requirement: #03 Kazehana only**

Minato took it off to give to Karasuba who was seeing potential in her new weapon.

 **Weapon – Batarangs (Thrown Weapon) (Legendary)**

 **Thrown**

 **No stat boosts**

 **Durability: I'm Batman!**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Range from regular razor sharp ones and explosive ones.**

 *** Come in set of 30**

 **Description: The staple of the Batman! Feel like the Dark Knight chucking these bad boys around!**

Ryder kept that in his **[Inventory]** for now before moving on to the next item.

 **Necklace – Jewel of Charta (Starfire-exclusive booster) (Rare)**

 **Double all stats except WIS, BON, INT**

 **Durability: 950/950**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Starbolts and energy will change from green to blood red in use.**

 *** Can be turned on and off by the user.**

 **Description: The jewel in this necklace is the Swamp Moons of Drenthax IV. It had the power to greatly increase and further strengthen a Tamaranean's natural abilities to great power-levels. However, it is rather fragile.**

Minato equipped it to Starfire straightaway and the necklace would appear on the sleeping Tamaranean's neck. Ryder got out the last item.

 **Necklace – Last Resort Lighting Gem (Weapon) (Epic)**

 **Durability: 50/50**

 **Bonus Stats: * Allows attacks to be coated with electricity.**

 *** Can only be used three times because it becomes inert.**

 **Description: The Electric Gem is imbued with the spark of thunder allow to coat attacks of all types, even elemental ones. The cast off is it can only be used three times. It's a bit of a last resort.**

Ryder put it on Shi's neck. With the boss capsule split among them, Kazehana took Minato over to his safe house to talk and Rose to upstairs to her room. Naoren and Kinmichi had returned from the backyard training and they had no idea of the surprise awaiting him.

-Rose's Room-

Naoren and Kinmichi were feeling satisfied from their training alone at the safe house. The two had felt they'd gotten somewhere and were getting along a lot better after they spent time to beat the tar out of each other. The two cast their hellos to Ryder, Uzume, and Shi before going up to their room with Rose. They couldn't believe their eyes. On their bed, Rose was in just a pair of black panties and black striped stockings with dark eye shadow and make up.

"Hello boys, I've decided just for tonight. You two can tag team me. I hope you keep up." She said with a wink.

Rose was expecting to be on top on them, but she didn't expect them to fuse using the Fusion Dance! Naoren and Kinmichi both wanted to exhaust Rose and get her back to being on top. Both were willing to fuse for it. And now Naomichi stood there. Naomichi also acquires Naoren's skin tone, body structure as he is tall and slender, but he mostly possesses Kinmichi's facial features. His clothing was now white pants, a black sash, and a vest with blue padding around the shoulders and neck. The sight of his muscular build caused her to rather quickly soaked. Rose would pale as the realization these two fused just for her. That shit-eating grin on his face didn't help.

"It's time, Rose. You'll be on the bottom all night long." Naomichi said.

Naoren and Kinmichi's voices were in tandem to form the fusion's voice. Rose gulped but the arousal in her didn't want to make her argue. She was frightened as she saw what was under his white pants. Said fusion had combined their girth's length.

"That can't fit in me!" Rose said frightened.

"Oh it well." Naomichi said confidently flipping over Rose. "As part Majin, your body will be able to stretch."

He peeled the soaked underwear off.

"The best part is our fusion can last as long as we work together." Naomichi whispered into Rose's ear.

Rose would not to be walking or sitting straight in the morning. Especially when Naomichi decided to go for all of the slots.

-Minato's Room, His Safe House-

Ontop his bed, Minato was giving his all thrusting into Kazehana who was moaning out for more. Kazehana had taken him up his back wanting to be intimate. Minato would have put it off because Matsu was next, but when Kazehana tossed off her dress to pose on his bed was the breaking point. Matsu would understand why he skipped her was what he thought.

* * *

Well with everyone turning in, it left me with Shi and Uzume. Well now, Shi, with her jacket tied around her waist, wanted to sleep feeling rather tired already. She kissed my cheek and took for a bedroom to sleep in. It was just me and Uzume now. I was a bit saddened Shi was already tuckered out, because I had plans for her and me. Oh well.

"So Uzume, want to open these extra capsules with me and then go see Chiho?" I said looking over at Uzume.

"Sure, why not?" Uzume said as we took a seat on the couch.

In the Ashikabi Capsule, I got a **Time Patroller Suit** for me to wear which the moment I touched it took colors of aqua blue, black, grey, and white. If I remove the cape and replace it with my haori, it'd be a completely badass look.

"Not bad!" Uzume said feeling the material. "And it's so smooth."

I moved onto the next one.

 **[Rare MBI Mini Capsule]**

 **Earrings – Mamorimasu Magnetic Earrings (Booster) (Uncommon)**

 **+150 S-DEF**

 **+100 DEX**

 **+50 WIS**

 **Durability: 1000/1000**

 **Bonus Stats: Forms a protective bubble around the user when in critical danger.**

 **Allows access to heightened reflexes.**

 **Description: These earrings are worn as for protection encouraging defensive maneuvers. The metal alloys are a mix and are imbued with a mysterious area.**

Well the description was shorter can usual. They did look quite pretty and I sent them to my **[Inventory]**. I'll give them to Miya because why not. Uzume and I were arrived on the hospital. Higa was absent and so was most of security which was strange. Chiho was happy to see us.

"Hey Chiho, how's things?" I asked.

"Boring as usual. I've completed reading Black Lagoon, and I'm sad to see the series is on hiatus." She said sadly.

"I could give you, One Piece. It's longer and it's ongoing. A warning that it's over 800 chapters, and the author's a mad genius and unpredictable." I warned.

If Oda ever became a warper, he'd be a powerful nightmare. I gave her one book and she got hooked like it was drugs. I think Uzume was glaring at us before we left. I had to give her at least 500 volumes. We were crossing back into the West and re-entering my safe house.

"Hey Uzume, you want me to teleport you back to Maison Izumo?" I asked.

"Nah. I'll just sleep over. A place without Miya's rules is too good to pass up a chance." Uzume said to me.

"Oh, so you play voyeur again?" I said a smirk.

"And what if I do?" Uzume said smirked right back.

The two of us broke into a bit laughter, and we were watching TV before we ended up falling asleep on the couch. Quite a peaceful night.

* * *

Benitsubasa and Hai'hane were at a fast food place having smoothies. They were supposed to be on patrol, but they didn't feel like working. Honestly, they were starting to slack on those duties only really bothering to train. Loyalty was slowly slipping from them. The two had heard that the North Dragons had the West under their control.

"I have to hand to them, I never thought Ryder could take over the West." Hai'hane said. "He's gained some points in respect."

"From what I hear, Mikogami is playing it cool, but I bet he's nervous. You think Ryder will come for his territory, next?" Benitsubasa said downing her third cherry smoothie.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he did. He's probably come for MBI at this rate." Hai'hane said on her fourth pineapple smoothie.

"Let's agree when that day come, we don't fight him." Benitsubasa remarked. "I'd rather not get slaughtered. Plus, we can watch Karasuba get her ass handed to her."'

Hai'hane nodded and the two had a toast to being slackers. At MBI, Minaka was sleeping at his desk, Takami was sleeping at her own desk, Karasuba was fuming with Natsuo, and Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were "preoccupied".

Elsewhere in North, a familiar figure was perched on top of a building about a mile or two from the Maison Izumo. Raven was contemplating.

"I hate to admit it, but there's few options left. Higa's a bastard, Mikogami's a sissy, Minato has Starfire's, Ryder's an unknown, and Rose is too much." Raven thought.

She had been observing Minato, Ryder, and Rose for a bit the whole day. Ultimately, she had realized that Ryder (and to lesser extent Rose) had a strange power to them, but an unknown force prevented her from hearing all the details. One that could potentially stabilize her own power.

"Damn it, taking my powers into accounts, I basically only have Ryder and Rose as viable options!" Raven said to herself.

It didn't help that the two were a bit on the perverted side.

"If I go to Rose, most likely I'll get rear ended from both her boys and her. If I do to Ryker, I'll only have to deal with him. I don't think his girls are into other girls." Raven thought. "Ryder, it is."

She took off in the direction for the West toward his safe house by flight.

* * *

-Progress Report-

Sekirei Scanned: 18

Night 3

* * *

-Status of the Players-

Name: Ryder Vega Blackthorn

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi Dragon of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: 4280

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge. Now aware of his heritage, he seeks to get even stronger than before to help aid his Sekirei. Him becoming a Super Saiyan has only made him more deadly.

Ryder's Perks

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- Shadow Ashikabi – You are feared by other Ashikabi due to your inhuman feats and fearlessness. This makes it harder to make friendships with other Ashikabi (except Minato, Chiho, Seo)

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.

\- Super Saiyan – You are a Saiyan who had broken the limits of a Saiyan warrior. There are multiple ways to obtain more forms to it. Current Level – FPSSJ (This perk can be changed if you reach another level of it, or lost if you don't keep up with your training.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Roshi-style Sensei – You are a badass martial arts teacher who loves the ladies! Depending on how high your luck is, you can get "fanservice" from the ladies. +50% to teaching effectiveness.

-Organizations

MBI – Hated – 2500/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Minaka Horito – Warring – 0/9000

Miya Asama – Honored – 8400/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Honored – 8210/9000

Karasuba – Warring – (-500)/9000

Benitsubasa – Honored – 8000/9000

Hai'hane – Friendly – 6000/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Starfire - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato - Warring - 1000/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

Kazehana - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Seasonal Sisters – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Exalted - 9000/9000

Naoren - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Kinmichi - Well Liked - 7000/9000

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 527 (+150)

S – ATK – 560

SPD – 632

S – DEF – 510

END – 557

LUK – 575

DEX – 632

BON – 500

WIS – 337

INT – 110

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats : * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)

Boots

Durability: 100/100

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Make your footsteps completely silent.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.

Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person footsteps as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.

-x-

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 1720 (+500)

S – ATK – 2320 (+1000)

SPD – 1720

S – DEF – 1720 (+1000)

END – 1830

LUK – 1280

DEX – 1940 (+500)

BON – 3630

WIS – 1430

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Head – Snow Queen's Lazuli Happuri (Akitsu-exclusive booster) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: x2 damages against [Frozen] targets

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Allow access to minor hydrokinesis

Allows capability of fusion with #09 Tsukiumi if she is equipped with [Lapiz Lazuli]

Description: This happuri was torn by a version of Elsa who was a Japanese empress of the Land of Snow. The Gem in the center of the happuri has the essence of Lapis Lazuli signifying balance of water and ice.

Requirement: #07 Akitsu only

Neck – Elementium Necklace (Special Booster) (Legendary!)

Durability: 10000/10000

S-ATK: +1000

S-DEF: +1000

Bonus Stats: If given to an elemental Sekirei, P-STR and DEX go up by +500

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: This necklace's metal is said to be Elementium. Elementium is one of the rarest forms of space metal known in existence and is the most superconductive of them. It has been noted that any weapon made from this metal can potentially become one of the deadliest of weapons. Especially when amplifying one's elemental powers. This metal could possibly be from the home planet of the Sekirei.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

-x-

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 732 (+400)

S – ATK – 700 (+300)

SPD – 855 (+400)

S – DEF – 625 (+300)

END – 627 (+300)

LUK – 555 (+300)

DEX – 712 (+300)

BON – 860

WIS – 437 (+300)

INT – 106

 **Shi's Equipped Items:**

Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +100

SPD: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)

Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.

Body – Miya's Mastery Yukata – (Booster) – (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except BON and INT) +300

Bonus Stats: Adds a little extra to damage from bladed attacks.

Will fix itself when damaged.

Allows access to Miya-ryu fighting style.

Requirement: Sekirei must be using a bladed weapon or sword.

Customizable, color changes depended on the Sekirei

Description: This yukata resembled the one Miya wore that she completed inventing her own swordfighting style. It is said that her fighting spirit is imbued in the fabric.

Necklace – Last Resort Lighting Gem (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 50/50

Bonus Stats: * Allows attacks to be coated with electricity.

* Can only be used three times because it becomes inert.

Description: The Electric Gem is imbued with the spark of thunder allow to coat attacks of all types, even elemental ones. The cast off is it can only be used three times. It's a bit of a last resort.

-x-

 ** _Harley Quinn (No.99)_**

P – STR – 725

S – ATK – 650

SPD – 825

S – DEF – 775

END – 975

LUK – 575

DEX – 975

BON – 925

WIS - 725

INT – 145 (She was a genius)

 **Harley's Equipped Items:**

Weapon – Piko Piko Hammer – (Weapon) (EPIC)

Hammer

Durability: 5000/5000

Bonus Stats: Will allow for the hammer to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown like an exploding ninja star, and summoned by thought alone.

Requirements: P-STR must be over 220

Description: An exact replica of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series. It's same of an odd unknown material. It resembles the one used in the Sonic X anime. It also has the same strange abilities.

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Dragon Ashikabi of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 19

HP: 48400/48400

STR: 124

SPD: 109

INT: 116

DEF: 100

LUK: 102

Minato Sahashi was a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery, but he is on his way to become a true warrior. He's considerably the strongest human on the planet.

Minato's Perks

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

\- Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.

\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits. While the multiplier is gone, this perk amps your Kaio-ken limit up to [x50]. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

\- Budding Reality Warper - Hanging around Ryder so much has led you to absorb some of his dimensional energy. (This perk changes once Ryder tells you the secret to ascend to being a reality warper)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- CCC – Unlike most others, you're calm, cool, and collected. Allows full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status.

– Superhuman – You've pushed your body beyond human limits, and now you reach great heights. (This perk can be lost if any of your stats go under 100.)

 **Minato's Reputation:**

\- Organizations

MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000

Uzume – Friendly – 6200/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Harley Quinn - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Hayato Mikogami - Unfriendly - 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Honored - 8000/9000

Naoren - Friendly - 6000/9000

Kinmichi - Neutral - 5000/9000

-x-

 **Minato's Sekirei** –

 ** _Musubi (No.88)_**

P – STR – 1302 (+300)

S – ATK – 1090

SPD – 1272 (x2) (+200)

S – DEF – 1190

END – 1352

LUK – 1440

DEX – 1322 (x2) (+100)

BON – 2120

WIS – 462

INT – 88

 **Musubi's Equipment:**

Hands – Garnet Gauntlets (Special Weapon Booster) (Epic)

Gloves/Gauntlet

Durability: It's Garnet tough!

Stat Boosts : +300 P-STR

+200 SPD

Bonus Stats: If BON is over 500, +100 bonus to DEX

Gauntlets can transform into armbands when not in combat.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: These gauntlets are designed by Ryker Blackthorn as prototypes for his Gem weapon replica system, GemTech.

Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 350.

Held Item – Gekido Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles strength temporary for about five minutes.

* It's spicy!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's physical strength.

 **Weapon – Yume's Katana – (Yume-exclusive weapon/Musubi-exclusive weapon) – (Legendary)**

 **Katana**

 **Durability: It's adamantine!**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Bonus Stats: If equipped by Musubi, access to all of Yume's swordfighting skills will be hers.**

 **SPD and DEX are doubled!**

 **Awakens Musubi's latent power.**

 **Requirement: Only be wielded by Yume (#08) or Musubi (#88)**

 **Description: This is the Zankokunajihi, or Cruel Mercy, the sword of Yume. No jokes, this is the legitimate sword Yume used in battle! This sword is imbued with Yume's unholy power and is only to be wielded by her or her "daughter" Musubi. Be warned! If Musubi were to use it, her power has the potential to surpass No. 01, herself.**

-x-

 ** _Kusano (No. 108)_**

P – STR – 360

S – ATK – 800

SPD – 400 (+100)

S – DEF – 400 (+100)

END – 475

LUK – 600

DEX – 395 (+100)

BON – 1000

WIS – 250

INT – 120

 **Kusano's Equipment:**

Body - Regal Gown (Booster) (Epic)

Dress

Durability: 1000/1000

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Casts a protective bubble when critically injured (That's what the durability is for).

* Dress will fix itself when damage

* Customizable – Color will change depending on the Sekirei

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: A gown fit for a princess made with the most protective fabrics. Theses gowns are said to be made to wish protective blessings on who wears them.

-x-

 ** _Matsu (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 640.4

S – ATK – 750

SPD – 797.4

S – DEF – 475

END – 1530.4

LUK – 20300 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 667.4

BON – 800

WIS – 1012

INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)

-x-

 ** _Tsukiumi (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 477

S – ATK – 640 (x3)

SPD – 462 (+15)

S – DEF – 790 (+300)

END – 492

LUK – 1340 (Single numbers are naturally lucky!)

DEX – 489

BON – 700 (+200)

WIS – 167

INT – 102

 **Tsukiumi's Equipment:**

Hands – SPD Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

Speed: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Makes it easier to increase DEX while training.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on. (Tsukimi's sapphire)

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, speed.

Held Item – Bokashi Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles speed temporary for about five minutes.

* It's lime flavored!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's speed.

 **Necklace – Lapiz Lazuli (Tsukiumi-exclusive boost) (Legendary!)**

 **Durability: It's Lapis Lazuli!**

 **Stat Boosts : +300 DEF**

 **+200 BON**

 **Bonus Stats: Triples S-ATK while worn to boost water attacks.**

 **Allows access to creating [Water Bushin]**

 **Description: This necklace's jewel is said to contain the soul of Crystal Gem, Lapis Lazuli, a being capable of control of water.**

 **Requirement: Must be #09 Tsukiumi**

-x-

 ** _Starfire (No. 99)_**

P – STR – 700

S – ATK – 700

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 700

END – 700

LUK – 700

DEX – 700

BON – 700

WIS – 700

INT – 100

 **Starfire's Equipment:**

Hands – Black Power Fist (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 4500/4500

Bonus Stats: Adds an electrical boost to attacks, physical and special.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: These gloves emit a powerful electric shock amplifying attacks to give them an extra kick. These were invented by Huey Freeman.

Requirement: Sekirei must not be an elemental.

Necklace – Jewel of Charta (Starfire-exclusive booster) (Rare)

Double all stats except WIS, BON, INT

Durability: 950/950

Bonus Stats:

* Starbolts and energy will change from green to blood red in use.

* Can be turned on and off by the user.

Description: The jewel in this necklace is the Swamp Moons of Drenthax IV. It had the power to greatly increase and further strengthen a Tamaranean's natural abilities to great power-levels. However, it is rather fragile.

-x-

 ** _Kazehana (No. 03)_**

P – STR – 690

S – ATK – 1140

SPD – 740

S – DEF – 540

END – 790

LUK – 50340 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 740

BON – 2850 (I forgot to mention her BON tripled due to the intimacy with Minato being obtained)

WIS – 640

INT – 110

 ** _Kazehana's Equipment:_**

Weapon – Giant Folding Fan (Kazehana-exclusive weapon) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: Doubles damage.

Allows access to tessenjutsu

Description: This giant folding fan was once owned by a ninja and some pink hedgehog. This fan is capable of amplifying winds strong enough to uproot even the grounded of objects. It can summon from hammerspace like another of Amy's weapons.

Requirement: #03 Kazehana only

* * *

(At this point, it's mostly pointless to show Chiho's stats and perks because they are pretty stagnant at this point, so here's Uzume's stats.)

 **Chiho's Sekirei:**

 ** _Uzume (No. 10)_**

P – STR – 1025

S – ATK – 1025

SPD – 995 (+210)

S – DEF – 1225 (+225)

END – 975 (+500)

LUK – 475

DEX – 1025 (+200)

BON – 1500 (+15)

WIS – 665

INT – 110

 **Uzume's Equipment:**

Face – Dancer's Veil (Facemask) (Rare) ((A/N: For reference to how this looks, do look up Final Fantasy Record Keeper armor/Hats – Mystery Veil))

Facemask

Durability: 85/100

S – DEF : +25

SPD : + 10

DEX : + 15

Bonus Stats:

* Allows the user access to a Dance-like fighting style.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Can boost confidence in movement

Description: This veil is typically worn by dancers, but not just regular dancers. Dance battlers, and while they hid their faces, they'd show off the curves with their dance-like fighting style. They were rumored to have scattered away from the Middle East. I guess they were sick of the men there…who knows?

Body – Silk Symbiotic Armor – (Uzume-exclusive Booster) (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

SPD: +200

DEX: +200

S-DEF: +200

Bonus Stats: Allow access to new abilities like shooting projectiles of light and sharpen silk to be like knives.

Sonic and sound attacks will do double damage to Uzume.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Uzume (#10)

Description: MBI's proto-ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. Attaching it to Uzume's skin will form a synthetic symbiote allow a suit of armor that can be used for devastating attacks. However, it has a weakness to sonic attacks.

Head – Crash Helmet (Booster/Weapon) (Epic)

Helmet

Durability: It's tough as a Quartz gem!

Stat Boosts: +500 S-DEF

Bonus Stats: Can leave a [Confused] or [Bleeding] status effect on an opponent if used a headbutt.

Allow access to Jasper's [Comet Charge] and [Spin Dash] techniques.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: This crash helmet is designed by Ryker Blackthorn as prototypes for his Gem weapon replica system, GemTech. However, this one is modded with a bit of a metallic alloy. It can be used as both a weapon and be defensive.

Requirement: P-STR must be about over 300.

* * *

Name: Rose Raven Tenin-Willow

Class: Ashikabi, 6th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Delinquent Ashikabi, Tenin Princess, North Dragon

Age: 18

HP: 12000/12000

STR: 119

SPD: 119

INT: 55

DEF: 125

LUK: 115

Rose comes from a clan of hyper feminine gardeners called the Tenin clan, and she detests their values by becoming a rebel and tomboy. A tough martial artist and streetfighter, she'll fight anyone in her way. Despite her rough exterior, she is quite intelligent and smart enough to back down. She loves her Ashikabi dearly and is willing to do anything to protect her boys. Her mysterious bloodline reveals her be a Majin hybrid, and now she races to get even stronger to protect her loved ones. With her newfound reality warping powers, the possibilities are endless.

Rose's Perks

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem Queen – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Tough – You're tough able to tank blows. (Allows to ignore pain afterwards for about two minutes)

\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits.

\- Tomboy with a Girly Streak – Despite being a tomboy, you still have a love for some girly things. Along with having body sensitivity.

\- Goth – Being a goth has you leaning towards the dark side of things at the cost of making it hard to socialize. -10 for Reputation gains

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Tenin Princess – You are princess of the Tenin Clan. (+50% to reputation with fellow Tenin members/60% discount on gardening tools)

\- Tenin Clan Heir - You are heir to the Tenin Clan next in line. Effectiveness in gardening, ki fighting, and cooking increased. (This perk can be lost if your clan falls or Yuki is indisposed.)

\- Awakened Tenin Bloodline – You've awaken your Tenin bloodline's powers. Ki Attacks are much more effective in combat. High chance for a growth spurt.

\- Majin Hybrid - You are a hybrid of the Majin race. You will live for an extended period of time unable to die of natural causes. You can also have access to the standard Majin powers.

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mind jacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- 6th Level Warper – The highest level a non-Earth Prime based warper can get, you can screw with reality but there's limits.

\- North Dragon Lieutenant - You're in league with the Dragons of the North. (60% Discount in Northern stores) (This perk will automatically have Minaka despise you.)

* * *

 **(A/N: Could you believe I forgot to add Kazehana's stats for a couple chapters? Well now it's fixed. Also, Raven's coming to join the party. I was going to save her for the final day, but the Okami family has given me a new idea in mind. I gained a new interest in Alice Liddell, blame rosewillow narusasufangirl for that. Only two more Sekirei before the quest is complete! Raven's going to be 19, but who do you want to be number 20. Put your thoughts with your reviews!)**


	23. Episode 20: Day Four (Part 7)

**(A/N: Shorter than usual chapter. Happy 20th chapter!)**

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 20: The Early Bird**

 **Day 4**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

(A/N: The progress of the overarching quest so far.)

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Sekirei Sightseeing.: You got a week off canon events to partake in a special mission. Go out and collect data on the Missing Sekirei. Get at least 20 entries added to the Dex. (18/20 scanned so far)**

 **Quest Requirements: Uzume has to go with you as a temporary party member. (Condition Met!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Mystery Prize, Relationship with Uzume goes to Exalted, A chance for you to gain new Sekirei to your party, Quadruple all Ashikabi stats with new perk**

 **Quest Failure: Time resets meaning loss any new Sekirei you may have gained and loss of stats gained during the quest.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat an Ashikabi's team of Sekriei (Complete)**

 **Survive a Nightmare Swarm with Metal Yumi (Complete)**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: Mystery Prize, Rare Mystery Prize, Rare MBI Capsule, and New Perk.**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

* * *

Rachel Roth, better known as Raven, yawned as she awakes from her meditation (napping) up on the safehouse of Ryder, her Ashikabi to be. Raven really felt like someone was twisting her arm into this, but sighed at the nation. She floated down and knocked on the door ready to face destiny.

* * *

I awoke this morning snapped out of my peaceful sleep and left Uzume on the couch to answer the door. Lo and behold, at the door was Raven from the Teen Titans!

"Well this is unexcepted." I said awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

"Ryder, you might be the only one able to wing me." Raven said with a sigh. "It's either you or Rose, and you're slightly better functioning to me than her."

"That and I think she wouldn't be able to keep her hand off you. Considering how she gets around certain girls, it's safer to be with me." I said with a chuckle.

I had winged Raven right then and her wings were as black as the night sky. It seems Raven got hit with the Gamer effect quickly because she cut me a glare mentioning that force was the thing screwing her spying attempt on us. Of course, I use the SekiDex to scan her right away.

 ** _"Sekirei Number 89, Raven "Rachel" Roth, the Azarathian Sekirei, Height is 5'4''. Weight's unknown. Gender is female. Bust is larger than Starfire, weight and hips are unknown. This Sekirei is a hybrid like many others. Her father, Trigon was essentially the Mephisto of her world. Her powers had been rewired through her rebirth to use an "impure" energy typing that's connected to her emotions. She's capable of masterful acts of telekinesis, astral projection, and flight. Her PSI empathic ability allows her to feel the emotions of others, absorb pain to heal others, and heal herself with emotional calm. Her multilingualism adds to cover for intelligence and her superhuman conditioning makes up her lack of physical attacks. However, due to the "rewiring", she had lost most of her "arcane" connections, but she still has her "unholy" powers. Her weakness lies in her emotional state and relied on her mouth being clear to say her attacks. She is among the few Sekirei to have multiple abilities. "Bond Battler" allows a perfect psychic bond with her Ashikabi to easy build BON allowing them to fight as a team. "Seeing Red" which allows her to achieve to a Trigon-fueled super form ran on pure anger and rage. "Complete Control" would access her White Raven form which entail complete control of her mystical power only if the BON is over 600 and Ashikabi and Sekirei are in sync. Current status is winged by Ryder Vega Blackthorn."_**

This meant spellbooks were useless to her now, but I could get her mirror at least. With a swipe of my BlackTab, I spawn the item or at least a replica.

"I can't fix the loss of your magic, but I can at least replace this." I said trying to give a peace offering.

Raven sighed, but accepted the mirror. The action had gotten a text box to come up.

 **[You've given her a piece of important equipment to maintain her powers. BON increases +50 with Raven]**

I got to waking up everyone getting them all back to Maison Izumo. I promised Miya I'd be there for breakfast and I was getting everyone there. I introduced Miya to Raven, and Miya made the oni stare to strike fear. It was a no sell, and Raven returned the favor. Miya was pale like a ghost and if she wasn't the number 1 Sekirei, she'd probably piss herself. We all gathered a hearty breakfast and Starfire and Harley Quinn were happy to see Raven.

* * *

"Friend Raven, I'm so glad you're here. I assume you were winged." Starfire said to her close friend.

Starfire was in her normal **[DCAU]** getup, while Harley Quinn wore her **[Arkhamverse]** outfit.

"Sadly, yes, by Ryder. Starfire, I've been keeping an eye, but I needed to be winged. Sadly, I have no other option than Ryder." Raven said flatly.

"Then you and me are sisters now." Harley said hugging Raven.

Raven wordlessly look up the status for her Ashikabi and pulled up the list of Sekirei in his party. It was Raven's turn to pale. She already knew this, but it pained her.

"Starfire, I now have an Ashikabi who is of questionable sanity who thinks Harley Quinn is a good idea for a Sekirei. His thoughts are coated with an unnatural power that peering any further would make me lose my sanity. The thoughts I can read paint him as some brilliant genius or a crazy bastard who makes Minaka look tame." Raven said unsure. "And somehow I feel drawn to his madness."

"I might able to explain the other unnatural power you're feeling. I'll explain in detail on the training field." Ryder said wolfing down his breakfast.

"Oh Ryder, I had just gotten the message that Training Field 2 is available to use. Though, I have a feeling you'll be taking Raven alone." Rose remarked.

"It'd be best, I'd get distracted." Ryder said getting up. "But you can spar with Minato in the meanwhile."

"Well then, I can agree to that. We can fight if Miya will allow it." Minato said finishing off his plate.

"You two may." Miya said with a stiff nod.

Miya wanted to gouge their abilities as well hoping it's only Ryder giving her the run for her money. So after kissing his Sekirei goodbye (except Raven), Ryder and Raven got to the door. Holding Raven's hand, he made the command.

" **[Training Field 2]** " He said before they vanished.

* * *

Raven and I found ourselves in an exact replica of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and I had admit that was cool to walk in such a time.

"Did you really need me alone?" Raven said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, none of my Sekirei know his secret yet. Minato doesn't know all the details yet. Only Rose does. In order for us to work better together, I had to get you alone to fully awaken you to this power of mine." I said slyly.

With one false swoop, I snatch the dark blue cape off of her and Raven reacts likes she was stripped despite still wearing the long-sleeved leotard.

"Sorry about that, I had to take it. It risked being burned when I preform the transfer." I said sheepishly.

"You could have asked for it or did you not because you enjoyed that slip of my emotions." Raven said with a blush on her face.

"Maybe." I said teasingly before getting serious. "But in all seriousness, I know you like this cape and I don't think you'd want it burned You might want to hand over the belt."

The red and gold belt and cape were put in the building in the Chamber before I returned to Raven. This was my first time transferring warping energy into another being. Taking a breath, I lay one finger at the chakra point (Raven's red jewel) on her head before closing my eyes.

* * *

In Raven's mindscape, she left a searing heat. Around her were flames, but they were not of hellfire. They were white flames with an orange inside. In the center of it was Ryder meditating. He spoke to her with telepathy.

"Raven, the path I walk in one that change you forever. You will never be the same again. Everything you know about you past and your present will be turned on its head." Ryder said with legitimate concern. "Knowing you that could better you or worsen you. The choice is yours because the power I wield is reality warping beyond your compreshension."

Raven floated forward taking a meditative stance.

"I don't really have a choice anyway. I need to connect with you to fully use my powers. So bring on this cruse. I've survived one curse already." Raven said.

Raven would be eating towards with the rush of Ryder's Flames of Creation into her breaking her sense of reality. Finding out you were fictional wasn't the shocking point for Raven, it was the implication that someone wrote her personality and backstory. The prohecy she had endured was fabricated to tell a story.

* * *

I opened my eyes and Raven did shortly after. We were both panting and sweating heavily. I wasn't sure if Rachel was all right.

"Hey Rachel, you all there?" I asked.

"I understand why you warned me. It's just freaky to know all this." Raven said to me. "But I can connect with your thoughts more clearly. I think I can surmise you better."

I was curious and asked her to go on.

"You're a wisecracking smartmouth who actually has the brains and power to back it up." Raven said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Love you too, Rachel." I said with a smirk. "Now let's check those alternate costumes."

Raven paled at thought seeing my memories of the various alternate costumes for Starfire and Harley Quinn, but she knew he was going to look at them anyway.

" **[Alternate Costumes: Raven]** "

The list came up.

* * *

 **[Alt. Costumes]**

 **[Raven]**

 **DCAU - The indigo cloak with a hood, with matching indigo ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles, with a leg exposing leotard-like long-sleeved shirt, and red/gold cord she wore in the 2003 classic "Teen Titans" show and that piece of crap "TTG!" -selected-**

 **Starfire - Basically, Starfire's outfit on Raven.**

 **Lady Legasus - The skintight saffron-colored sleeveless leotard with matching wristbands/cuffs and yellow booties getup was the only good thing about TTG!**

 **Modern Casual - A casual look reflected the trends of 2000's and 2010's, a rather punk rock look.**

 **Teacher Raven - Raven as a sexy domineering teacher from the "TTGF" fan-comic made by the artist S-**

Raven saw this list and gulped wondering about what they could entail. Too bad, she couldn't see the darker parts of Ryder's mind.

"Let's try **[Lady Legasus].** " Ryder said.

A white glow shined over her and the cloak and cord as Raven was changed into another outfit. Raven now wore a saffron-colored sleeveless leotard with matching wristbands/cuffs and yellow booties. Her leotard has her logo of a golden leg in a darker-colored circle on the breast area. Raven felt exposed and Ryder drooling did not help.

"Woah, Raven. You're really toned…legs and all." Ryder said trying not to stare.

"Thanks, now please change me out of this." Raven asked nicely.

"Fine enough. **[Teacher Raven]** " Ryder said.

The white glow came again. Raven's hair was done up with a small ponytail. She now had black rimmed half-moon glasses along with a long sleeved black turtleneck. There was a silver ring on her right pinky finger and on her left index finger along with a small pair of white earring. A white pleated skirt along with black stocking and black high heels. Raven looked a tad more mature and older.

"You look so professional…." Ryder remarked. "There's something I want to check, but I'll do it later. **[Modern Casual]** "

The light came again and the outfit wore took cues from the various redesigns Ryder had made. Raven found herself in an indigo jacket reaching her abdomen with "烏" on the right sleeve, a black sports bra, a pair of tight low-rider indigo jeans that exposed a bit of her hips and rear with a black belt, and a dark pair of sandal. Raven had a full helix piercings on both ears and a couple of tattoos. A raven on her tailbone, "Titan" on her left hand, and a butterfly on her right side of her hip.

"I'm keeping you on his outfit. No questions asked." Ryder said with a smile.

"Well considering this is stuff you draw….no wonder you enjoy it." Raven said with her trademark sarcasm. "I'm rarely going to be seeing my cloak, am I?"

Ryder gave her a sarcastic maybe which confirmed for Raven it was going to be a blue moon before that happens. It was then Gilda von Gyra made her appearance.

"Ryder, you keep pumping out warpers." Gilda said. "Well let's get this over with."

Raven was put through the registration process and during this it came up she was a winged Ashikabi.

"A winged Sekirei? Well Raven, I'll need the name of your Ashikabi." Gilda said to Raven.

"Ryder Blackthorn." Raven said to her with a smirking Ryder behind.

"Well then, I'll set up your marriage license as well, Mrs. Raven Blackthorn. Congratulations on bagging who's basically a prince of a prestigious clan." Glida said cheerfully getting the paperwork dealt with.

"Married?!" Raven exclaimed. "But he's my Ashikabi, not my husband!"

"Warper protocol, Raven. As that you are a winged Sekirei, you are legally recognized as married to the Ashikabi." Glida said before turning to Ryder. "Ryder, I assume you have more Sekirei."

"But they're not warpers yet. Rose is the same deal." Ryder said.

"Well I'll make sure to come with wedding licenses for you all to sign. As for now, I have one to get you two recognized." Gilda said.

Raven, inwardly wanting to strangle Minaka, signed alongside Ryder's name on the license making it official. Raven would get her ID and the gift basket along with the free warpPad. She also got the warper rank lecture from Gilda.

"I'll make sure your cousin is informed of your marriage. Now do have a pleasant day, Mr. and Mrs. Blackthorn." Glida said using a portal gun to depart.

Raven was stunned to find out being winged basically entailed marriage. Ryder was thrilled however, and the thoughts of bliss from his mind seeped over to hers.

"Just great." Raven said. "Tell me something, Ryder, what are my in-laws likes?"

"My parents would love you. Helps our offspring wouldn't carry Trigon's blood due to my family's bloodline. My brothers would probably congratulate me and my sister would probably threaten to kill you if you harmed me. My uncle would probably to grope and my aunt would let him do it. My cousins…I don't even have a clue. I haven't seen the cousins in years except for Katsumi. But one thing is that all are all wapers."

"So, let me get this straight. I am now a part of clan of warpers who pretty much are people of mass destruction who with a flick of wrist could create and destroy universes." Raven said summing everything up. "And alter reality with a mere thought."

"Pretty much." Ryder said with a shrug.

Raven would have second thoughts about picking Ryder as an Ashikabi, but Ryder pulling her into a heated kiss much her slowly toss those regrets away.

* * *

(4th Dimension – Planet Creation)

Glida von Gyra returned to the base of the Order of Reality to appear before the council. The Elites: Rebecca, Jeremy, Bat-Mite, Mxyzptlk, and Katsumi, found that Glida wanted an audience with them immediately. So, they accepted and Glida was standing in front of the heads of the multiverse.

"Agent von Gyra, I must ask why are you wasting my time?" Rebecca said playing her 3DS. "I need to beat the Elite 4 and not be wasting my time talking to you."

"Actually, I just want to speak to just Katsumi." Glida said.

This got Rebecca to leave quickly insulting Glida under her breath, but Glida and everyone else pretty much heard the slur. Jeremy left apologizing for Rebecca to which Glida insisted he shouldn't. The comic book imps teleported out of the room leaving Katsumi. Glida and Katsumi were friendly with one another. Katsumi, in becoming an Elite, was on a way to maturing and trying to be a leader while still being a wildcard. One thing was being respectful to the staff. Doing so that gotten her favor due to Rebecca being an absolute jerk to most people.

"I have news for you. Your cousin Ryder's a married man." Glida said with a light smile.

Katsumi squeed happy for him. Her jaw hung when she was informed he was an Ashikabi. Katsumi found this even better news and an advantage. She was trying to be a good Elite, but she had underhanded methods for keeping things neutral. She decided to keep that detail secret from the other Elites. Glida was given a large tip from Katsumi who insisted she should go to the spa for some hours off.

"Katsumi's a 10th level warper and yet she treats everyone in lower rank so kindly and yet that bitch Rebecca is around the same rank and treats us all poorly." Glida thought as she left headquarters.

Katsumi realized if Ryder were to have children out of all the Sekirei he had, it would bring a plethora of new 10th level warpers. Rebecca had the nerve to think little of Katsumi, and she was going to pay for it.

* * *

e costumes for Starfire and Harley Quinn.

of the various nd power to back it uprsonality and backstory. meone created her (and

Progress Made: 19/20

To Be Continued…next time on Sekirei Blackthorned

(A/N: The end of now because I'll be splitting this chapter into two parts. Why? Because I needed to do Raven's winging. There's another thing, I will be shifting focus to Seo and the Ōkami clan next chapter. It'll still be Day 4 and Ryder will appear at the end to scan the last Sekirei for the quest.)

-Since this was a short chapter, you'll be only seeing Raven's stats-

 ** _Raven (No.89)_**

P – STR – 320

S – ATK – 1000

SPD – 500

S – DEF – 1200

END – 650

LUK – 125

DEX – 700

BON – 450

WIS – 100

INT – 137


	24. Episode 21: Still Day Four (Part 8)

**Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 21: Ashikabi Interludes**

 **Day 4 (Part II)**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

(A/N: The progress of the overarching quest so far.)

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Sekirei Sightseeing.: You got a week off canon events to partake in a special mission. Go out and collect data on the Missing Sekirei. Get at least 20 entries added to the Dex. (19/20 scanned so far)**

 **Quest Requirements: Uzume has to go with you as a temporary party member. (Condition Met!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Mystery Prize, Relationship with Uzume goes to Exalted, A chance for you to gain new Sekirei to your party, Quadruple all Ashikabi stats with new perk**

 **Quest Failure: Time resets meaning loss any new Sekirei you may have gained and loss of stats gained during the quest.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat an Ashikabi's team of Sekriei (Complete)**

 **Survive a Nightmare Swarm with Metal Yumi (Complete)**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Reward: Mystery Prize, Rare Mystery Prize, Rare MBI Capsule, and New Perk.**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

* * *

Seo was back in town from his vacation and his Sekirei were well relaxed. However, a sense of dread was over them when they saw what they missed. Minato, Ryder, and their Sekirei left them in the dust. Didn't help they had a nice rent-free safehouse in the West. He made a mental note to join the North Dragon officially. He, Hikari, and Hibiki were back in their apartment stumped on what to do and a quest came up.

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **Can't Catch up? Dig Down!.: You need to keep on par with their friends. Go to the East to warp to the "Blackthorn Mines" and reach Level 10 of the Mines! This quest be a tad difficult.**

 **Quest Objective: Reach Level 5***

 **Reach Level 10***

 **Quest Completion Reward: Sekirei's stats gained +300 (except LUK, BON, INT, and WIS), Sekirei-exclusive boosters, Ashikabi stats jump to 100 on each stat except INT, "How to Catch Up on Ki Attacks" – Book, "Rotten Luck" perk replaced with "Superhuman"**

 **Quest Failure: Your luck will never change.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat 35 enemies.**

 **-Hidden Objective-**

 **-Hidden Objective-**

 **Bonus Objective Reward: Mystery Prize (x3)**

 **Accept? Y/N**

Seo beamed at the quest and immediately accepted it. Hikari didn't want to go out in public in the "armor" but the reward was too good to pass up. The three immediately got the directions as they took off for the West.

* * *

At the home of the Ōkami clan, plans for escape were being discussed. However, most ideas were being shot out by Cheryl who was the rare voice of reason. Lana suggested stealing a helicopter, but Cheryl pointed out they'd be wanted criminals. Pam suggested capturing Minaka and using him as a hostage to which Cheryl pointed Minaka has Karasuba.

"At this rate, we're in a vice grip. We'll think of something, but let's go out and enjoy the day." Moeru suggested.

"Actually, son. I need you, your brother, and my daughter-in-laws out of the house for a bit." Hageshi said gently.

"Me and your father are going to have sex all over the house and on your beds." Cheryl said bluntly.

Only Lana and Moeru took issues before the four left Hageshi and Cheryl to get busy. Cheryl looked down at the trashcan and lit the insides with small flames. It was her turn on and Hageshi fireproofed the trashcan so the fire will go out once all the trash is burned. Outside, Kichiro and Moeru were heading down the street along with their "wives". Moeru wore a grey-and-black long-sleeved jacket, a dark red tank top, dark red pants, and black boots. Kichiro wore a crimson tank top, black fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans and black boots along with a white leather sleeveless jacket. On the back of their jackets bore the symbol of Japan's red dot with a wolf howling inside it. Pam had opted to wear a sleeveless blue tank top and pants (think Vegeta's training suit) with added pockets, and white running shoes. She was in her Fit form hoping to blend in. Lana still wore her mini sweater dress but it was blood red.

"So what do you want to do?" Lana asked Moeru.

"Well we could go to the park." Moeru suggested. "We're already there."

"Hey, who's that guy with the twins?" Kichiro said pointing Seo out. "He's got to be a Ashikabi. Especially with one of them wearing that."

"Hey, what's the glowing point on the park?" Pam said pointing to the spot on the park that seemed to be glowing.

The four checked it out only to find Seo arriving Hibiki and Hikari. Before anyone could ask questions, they vanished out of the quest and into the virtual challenge that the Archer girls were dragged onto.

* * *

 **-Floor 1-**

Our heroes arrived what seemed to a mine, but it was well light and mostly empty. There was a staircase going downwards in the center.

"What the hell just happened?!" Kichiro, Pam, Moeru, and Lana said in unison.

 **[Bonus objective completed!]**

Seo smirked before telling them they got in the way of his training and now they have to help him to escape. Of course, they agreed to team up making introductions and so forth.

"So, you're the Matsrou Ashikabi, the one who can disable Sekirei's powers with a touch." Kichiro said. "I wish I was that lucky."

The gang looked to Pam who was smashing rocks before finding a treasure chest. Everyone helped to open it to find weapons for the Ashikabi. Seo took the scythe, Moeru took short arm claws, and Kichiro took the crossbow.

"Well at least we're armed." Moeru pointed out.

The group descended down the stairs to the next floor.

 **-Floor 2-**

The next floor was a brown earth theme like the first floor and there were rocks and several monsters. Slug beasts and rock monsters started moving at our dungeon crawlers.

"Summoning Style: Raging Bull!" Pam said as hands glowed as a small portal tore open.

Out came a bull, who Pam ordered to handle the rock monster. The bull charged tackling the beasts as Seo hacked up the slug beasts. All in all, they nailed six monsters.

 **-Floor 5-**

The next three floors were brown earth, and so the change into jungle earth was a welcome change. The floor was flat and it was empty barring the staircase and treasure chest. So Seo kicked it open to find it full of…money and jewels.

"Dibs on the diamond necklace!" Kichiro said snatching it only to get a glare from Lana. "Oh please, Cheryl can light me on fire with a glare. You can't."

Seo discreetly put most of the money in his **[Inventory].** The group would move on unaware of the surprise on the last floor.

 **-Floor 10-**

Seo didn't except a boss battle, but guarding the portal to finishing the quest was a large, ogreish, frog-like Namekian wearing Demon Clan pants, shoes, and sash. This was Drum and along was a skinnier Namekian with wings. This was Tambourine.

"Well, ladies, they are all yours." Seo said stepping back pulling Kichiro and Moeru behind a pile of stones.

Seo had used observe on them.

 **[Drum] Combatant (Boss)**

 **This fat lug as a Mutated Namek able to kick the crap out of most humans. Despite being a fatass, his rapid movement will make him look like he's teleported. However, if one focuses he can be sensed. Watch out for his beam-rays! Immune to normal bullets.**

 **[Tambourine] Combatant (Boss)**

 **This skinny prick is a Mutated Namek and a pure sadist who gets his rocks off on killing people. He can fly, use ki, and so forth, but is weaker than Drum. Immune to normal bullets.**

"Moeru, does Lana have other kinds of bullets?" Seo asked curiously. "Because those guys might be immune to regular bullets."

"I'll swap them!" Moeru said using his mental link to change them from normal bullets to poison bullets. "Hope they aren't immune to poison."

"We'll see!" Lana said with her Tec-9s unleashing a barrage of bullets.

Drum was faster to dodge the incoming bullets, but Tambourine wasn't which got him a **[Poisoned]** status effect. Hibiki chided her for firing all wily-nilly pointing out they needed to fight to.

"How about I serve a cloud of crack?" Pam said emitting her gas cloud after the Nameks.

A white gas escaped her mouth and Tambourine was able to fly to the roof of the mine. Drum wasn't so lucky and started screaming about "bugs" on his skins manically. His pupils diluted and got restless. Seo gained an idea, and called out to Lana to see if she could create a water gun.

"What the hell is water going to do?!" Lana said turning back to Seo.

"Have you forgotten we have electric powers?" Hikari and Hibiki said in unison.

Lana pinched the bridge of her nose before making the shotgun disappear and constructed a water gun. Well, it was more like Tec-9s that fired water. She started spraying and Hibiki and Hikari fired electric blasts into it. The combined electrocuted Drum having his eyes combust before he heeled over dead. Tambourine was still in air charging a ki attack in his mouth. Seo snagged Kichiro's crossbow and leapt over the rock firing an arrow. Said arrow tore through Tambourine's throat causing the ki blast in his mouth to blow up on himself. This destroyed his head, and Pam had bulls trample it. Lana pumped the Namek carcass full of lead.

 **[Hidden objective completed!]**

A treasure chest appeared to which Seo let Kichiro and Moeru have. Seo knew the quest completion would be enough for him plus he had money from the last chest. They all walked through the portal returning them to the park like nothing ever happened.

"That was freaky, yet fun. Reminds me of Stardew Valley's Mines except with Nameks." Moeru said as Pam slung the chest over her shoulder. "With the money, we've gotten. I can pay for my college education."

"That sucks! Why not buy a yacht or something?" Kichiro said.

"And what would getting a yacht do for us?" Lana said with her arms crossed.

"We could sail out of Shinto Taieto." Pam said.

And so was the spark of a good idea, and the four would leave bidding goodbye to Seo, Hikari, and Hibiki. Seo would be told in a text box that his REP with the Ōkami clan was at Honored. Then the completion text box came up.

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Can't Catch up? Dig Down!.: You need to keep on par with their friends. Go to the West to warp to the "Blackthorn Mines" and reach Level 10 of the Mines! This quest be a tad difficult.**

 **Quest Objective: Reach Level 5 (Complete!)**

 **Reach Level 10 (Complete!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Sekirei's stats gained +300 (except LUK, BON, INT, and WIS), Sekirei-exclusive boosters, Ashikabi stats jump to 100 on each stat except INT, "How to Catch Up on Ki Attacks" – Book, "Rotten Luck" perk replaced with "Superhuman"**

 **Quest Failure: Your luck will never change.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat 35 enemies. (Failed)**

 **-Hidden Objective – Drag other Ashikabi with you to aid you.- (Complete!)**

 **-Hidden Objective: Defeat the pair of bosses!- (Complete!)**

 **Bonus Objective Reward: Mystery Prize (x2)**

Seo felt stronger and faster than ever before, and was doing a victory having being rid of his bad luck. Hikari and Hibiki couldn't help but smile at his joy. He had no idea that because of this, he was going to get really lucky because the universe wanted to make it up to him. More text boxes came.

 **[Their teamwork aided in Drum's defeat! Hikari and Hibiki gain +50 WIS]**

Seo wondered how this day could get better, and he opened one of the mystery prizes. It was a key to a safehouse in the West. Unlike Ryder and Minato, there was no quest to trek there, so he could go there with no issue. Hikari, Hibiki, and Seo took off and soon found their safehouse. Their safehouse was in the neighborhood of Ryder and Minato's to which he was informed this was the area where the gamer's safehouses were in the West. Seo's safehouse was similar to Ryder and Minato's and the paintjob a shade of ocean blue. The three realized that they had a place that they could virtually live in rent-free. They entered, and inside was similar furnishings to Ryder and Minato's West safehouses. Seo went for the fridge and took out a beer to drink.

"We can check the rest of the home later. Right now, we need to check out those prizes." Seo said plopping down on the couch.

Seo took a drink and Hikari and Hibiki got one out of the fridge. They didn't even bother to question why their fridge was already stocked. The twin joined Seo on the couch as they looked through the loot. Seo took up the **How to Catch Up on Ki Attacks** and selected he wanted to learn the skills. The book went up in blue flames before vanishing and Seo gained pieces of ki training along with a new perk **[Moderate Ki User]**. Next were the boosters.

 **Body Armor – Sativar-Volt Style Amazonian Wear (Hikari exclusive-Booster) (Legendary)**

 **Full Body Armor**

 **Durability: 20000/20000**

 **SPD – Doubled**

 **S-ATK – Doubled**

 **DEX - Doubled**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Allows absorption of electricity to heal minor damage**

 *** Will not lower defense despite its scant appearance.**

 *** Tight fitting, yet comfortable**

 *** Extra defense from water, ice, and fire attacks**

 **Requirement: Only Hikari could wear it.**

 **Description: This outfit is worn by women warriors who followed Savitar, the Speed Deity. The outfit is rather scant covering the necessary parts due to the Amazonian way of showing off their physiques. It's easy to slip in and out of.**

The outfit was basically looked similar to the Slave outfit Leia wore in Star Wars. It consisted of a metallic blue brassiere fastened over the neck and behind the back with a brown string, a metallic blue thong g-string panty, leather boots and electric blue flowing veils attached to the front and back of the panty. Hibiki wanted to cry. This was worse than the Chi-Chi outfit! Before Hibiki could even run, Seo equipped it on her sending the Chi-Chi armor in his inventory. He'd save the Chi-Chi costume for roleplay. Hikari was leaving at Hibiki's luck of the draw. Hikari knew she looked foxy in it, but it was still embarrassing. At least the stat boosts were somewhat worth it. Hikari was boiling mad to see what Hibiki got.

 **Body Armor – Raiden-style Cyber Ninja Garb (Hibiki exclusive-Booster) (Legendary)**

 **Full Body Armor**

 **Durability: 20000/20000**

 **SPD – Doubled**

 **S-ATK – Doubled**

 **DEX – Doubled**

 **ATK – (x1.5)**

 **DEF – (x1.2)**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Allows absorption of electricity to heal minor damage**

 *** Allows to achieve a state of being pure energy for about 10 minutes**

 *** With a mere touch, manipulate machinery to do whatever the user wants.**

 *** Extra defense from water, ice, and fire attacks**

 **Requirement: Only Hibiki can wear it.**

 **Description: This armor was worn by the ninja army who were inspired by Raiden, God of Thunder, on Earthrealm. There were only ten who succeeded in being capable of turning themselves into beings of pure energy for brief moments in time. Unlike most ninjas on Earthrealm, their ninja wear is modern and modified to be flexible yet protective.**

Seo equipped it on Hibiki. She found herself now a black, sleeveless, skin-tight jumpsuit with minor padding and straps toward the sides; kunai on the leg(s); arm and shin guards colored electric blue; electric blue fingerless gloves; a scarf that could serve as a face mask; and a forehead protector bearing the kanji for "Thunder" and tabi boots. While it was tight enough that you could see Hibiki's build outlined on it, it covered way more than Hikari's.

"That's not fair! Why does she get the ninja suit and I look like this!" Hikari raged. "And she gets better benefits!"

Seo was thanking Ryder for this in his head. Seo cracked open the last mystery prize only find it was an accessory for him. An old coin on a string that the gamer effect increases chances of money finding him. He pocketed it.

"So want to check out the pool?" Seo asked with a wink.

Hikari zapped him for that proving that and Seo was wishing for a perk for immunity to that. Too bad his luck wasn't that good.

* * *

It was another day at the Red Lantern as Aaron, "Katsumi"/Kuruse, and Mulan were working. Mulan was on security detail, Katsumi was stocking, and Aaron was at the register. That creepy Ashikabi, Anitelu, and his creepy Sekirei twins were constant costumers for snacks. Aaron was always on edge with them around, and Mulan had to maintain herself not get aroused at the sight of Hansel and Gretel.

"I hate have two sets of genitals." Mulan cursed in her mind.

They were hoping for them to hurry up and make their purchases to be on their way, but the doors flung open revealing Ryder and Raven. Now Aaron and Anitelu damn well knew who he was with his haori being the obvious sign. Fear soaked them and Ryder turned to Anitelu.

"You. I need your help for something. If you agree, it will benefit us both. I'd rather not have to kill you and your Sekirei." Ryder said.

Anitelu nodded saying he was cool with it if he wasn't getting harmed. Ryder got his SekiDex to make the final scans on Hansel and Gretel.

 ** _"Sekirei Number 59, Hansel, The Gothic Sekirei, Height and weight are unknown. Gender is male. This Sekirei is an assassin by nature able to combative with a triad of melee weapons. He can materialize axes to use as weapons which he could fling like boomerangs. At its base stats, battle strategizing isn't its strong point as he focuses on overpowering an opponent through sheer force. Due to his "upbringing", he is submissive to their Ashikabi making it easy to form a BON with them. It's special ability, "Blood Brawler" makes it easier to make gains in physical strength. Current status is winged by Anitelu Ahomana."_**

 ** _"Sekirei Number 60, Gretel, The Gothic Sekirei, Height and weight are unknown. Gender is female. This Sekirei is an assassin by nature able to combative with a triad of ranged weapons. She can materialize guns to use in combat, particularity her M-1918 Browning Automatic Rifle. Unlike her twin, she is quite cunning and balanced in stats. Due to her "upbringing", she is submissive to their Ashikabi making it easy to form a BON with them. It's special ability, "Balanced Brawler" evens distributions of gains in stats. Current status is winged by Anitelu Ahomana."_**

"Well I got what I wanted. Enjoy your free information." Ryder said putting two fingers to his head.

Raven wrapped her arms around Ryder as they teleported out of there leaving a confused group.

"I can spawn axes/guns?!" Hansel/Gretel said in shock over the new information told to them.

Before they teleported, Ryder and Raven barely caught the text box that flashed up.

 **[Overarching Quest: Hidden objective completed! "Scan at least 7 Sekirei that are from an Anime/Manga"]**

* * *

 **Sekirei Scanned: 21/20**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **All Hidden Objectives Completed!**

* * *

Status of Seo

(A/N: Won't be seeing Ryder or Minato's stats as promised.)

 **Seo Kaoru**

Name: Seo Kaoru

Class: Matsrou Ashikabi

Title(s): -None-

Age: 25

HP: 40000/40000

STR: 100

SPD: 100

INT: 46

DEF: 100

LUK: 100

Seo Kaoru is a freelancer, willing to work if you pay him a good deal. A man of many skills, he hides a caring side that he'd only show to his Sekirei. He suffers from rotten luck no longer as he rises to get stronger to fight alongside his Sekirei.

Seo's Perks

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Matsrou Power - This power given to you by Takehito allow you to disable a Sekirei's powers by a single touch.

– Superhuman – You've pushed your body beyond human limits, and now you reach great heights. (This perk can be lost if any of your stats go under 100 except for your INT for some reason)

\- Moderate Ki User - You are moderately skilled in the art of fighting with ki, able to use attacks beyond human limits. Your Kaio-ken limit up to [x50]. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

 **Seo's Sekirei** :

 _ **Hikari (No. 12)**_

P – STR – 895 (+150)

S – ATK – 915 (x2)

SPD – 870 (x2) (-10)

S – DEF – 870

END – 870

LUK – 385

DEX – 870 (x2)

BON – 720

WIS – 320

INT – 110

 **Hibiki's Equipment:**

Body Armor – Sativar-Volt Style Amazonian Wear (Hikari exclusive-Booster) (Legendary)

Full Body Armor

Durability: 20000/20000

SPD – Doubled

S-ATK – Doubled

DEX - Doubled

Bonus Stats:

* Allows absorption of electricity to heal minor damage

* Will not lower defense despite its scant appearance.

* Tight fitting, yet comfortable

* Extra defense from water, ice, and fire attacks

Requirement: Only Hikari can wear it.

Description: This outfit is worn by women warriors who followed Savitar, the Speed Deity. The outfit is rather scant covering the necessary parts due to the Amazonian way of showing off their physiques. It's easy to slip in and out of.

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats: *Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal by MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

-x-

 _ **Hibiki (No. 13)**_

P – STR – 870 (x1.5) (+15)

S – ATK – 915 (x2) (+15)

SPD – 895 (x2) (+5)

S – DEF – 870 (x1.2) (+15)

END – 870 (+15)

LUK – 385 (+15)

DEX – 870 (x2) (+15)

BON – 720 (+15)

WIS – 320 (+15)

INT – 110 (+15)

 **Hibiki's Equipment:**

Hands – All-Around Ring (Lite Ring) (Uncommon)

Ring

Durability: 650/650

All Stats: +15

Bonus Stats:

* It boosts all your stats, it promotes balances. Bonus if all your stats end up the same number.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

Description: These rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rarer RPG items. In this case, the ring is imbued with all the stat powers in one. Hence why it's so long lasting.

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats: *Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal by MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Body Armor – Raiden-style Cyber Ninja Garb (Hibiki exclusive-Booster) (Legendary)

Full Body Armor

Durability: 20000/20000

SPD – Doubled

S-ATK – Doubled

DEX – Doubled

ATK – (x1.5)

S-DEF – (x1.2)

Bonus Stats:

* Allows absorption of electricity to heal minor damage

* Allows to achieve a state of being pure energy for about 10 minutes

* With a mere touch, manipulate machinery to do whatever the user wants.

* Extra defense from water, ice, and fire attacks

Requirement: Only Hibiki can wear it.

Description: This armor was worn by the ninja army who were inspired by Raiden, God of Thunder, on Earthrealm. There were only ten who succeeded in being capable of turning themselves into beings of pure energy for brief moments in time. Unlike most ninjas on Earthrealm, their ninja wear is modern and modified to be flexible yet protective.

* * *

(A/N: The quest is done at last which means the next chapter is going to be rewards and afterward more time for Seo, Aaron, and the others. What do you suggest for prizes? Spill in your review.)


	25. Episode 22: Night Four (Part 9)

**Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 22: Of Mines and Men**

 **Night 4**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

(A/N: The progress of the overarching quest so far.)

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Sekirei Sightseeing.: You got a week off canon events to partake in a special mission. Go out and collect data on the Missing Sekirei. Get at least 20 entries added to the Dex. (21/20) -Complete!-**

 **Quest Requirements: Uzume has to go with you as a temporary party member. (Condition Met!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Mystery Prize, Relationship with Uzume goes to Exalted, A chance for you to gain new Sekirei to your party, Quadruple all Ashikabi stats with new perk**

 **Quest Failure: Time resets meaning loss any new Sekirei you may have gained and loss of stats gained during the quest.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat an Ashikabi's team of Sekriei (Complete)**

 **Survive a Nightmare Swarm with Metal Yumi (Complete)**

 **Scan at least 7 Sekirei that are from an Anime/Manga (Complete)**

 **Bonus Reward: Mystery Prize, Rare Mystery Prize, Rare MBI Capsule, and New Perk.**

 **Masterful Performance, the rest of the week is yours!**

* * *

Minato and I stared at it, the completion of our quest. After I shared the information with Minato, the quest began fully complete. Rose was pissed to see what prizes we got. My LUK became an "x" stat meaning I capped it or they can't measure it. Minato looked a lot more built thanks to the stat increase on par with the likes of Tien. Our new perks came accordingly.

 **[Upgraded Perk for Minato – Heightened Genius – In terms of intelligence, you have surpassed your parents. Although you no longer have the multiplier gain for intelligence, learning skills and so forth is now rather easy for you. (This perk can be lost if you get brain damaged.)]**

I actually looked up on my BlackTab the stats for Minaka, and Minato how a solid hundred over him. Takami was even smarter than Minaka but by about...5 points.

 **[New Perk for Minato – World's Strongest – You're the strongest Human on the planet. Other humans will be less willing to fight you. Attacks from other human fighters go down by 25%.]**

That perk was kind of lame unless you consider the idea of guest fighters. Next was my new perks.

 **[Updated Perk for Ryder – North Dragon Head/Shadow Ashikabi – You are looked up (and still somewhat feared) by other Ashikabi for your helplessness and willingness to flip off MBI. Most Ashikabi (except for a select few) are less likely to fight you or your Sekirei. Being the leader of North Dragons gets you an 75% discount on stores in the North (except Waterflower Apparels) This discount applies to your members as well.]**

 **[New Perk for Ryder – Gamer's Heightened Mind – Your use of the Gamer had allowed full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status effect. Having Raven in your party adds the bonus of being immune from attacks of an occult nature.]**

Oh hell yes. Now was the Mystery Prizes. First was the main completion reward with was a **Sash of Souls** , and so was Minato's. We gave them to Rose.

"Oh gee, thanks." Rose said rolling her eyes.

Next was the Rare MBI Capsule.

* * *

 **[Rare MBI Capsules]**

 **[New Alternate Costumes:**

 **[Raven]**

\- **Kombat's Angels – The revealing green fighting outfit of Jade from Mortal Kombat, specially the outfit from Mortal Kombat 9.**

\- **Succubus – Morrigan's outfit from DarkStalkers. :3 Devious!**

\- **Team Skull Admin – Plumeria's outfit from the Pokémon Sun and Moon games: the zig-zag black tank top, Team Skull necklace, makeup, hairdo with pink and yellow highlights along it the accessories, pants, shoes, armband, and the Team Skull tattoo on her midriff.**

 **[Starfire]**

\- **Skull Grunt – The adorkable Team Skull Grunt girls from Pokémon Sun and Moon.**

\- **Girl Wonder – Starfire in the Robin getup from when the Titans dressed as Robin, it's a bit small for her.**

\- **Corruptfire V2 – Starfire's rather skanky outfit from the "TTGF" fancomic that she wore for a rave party.**

 **[Harley Quinn]**

\- **Cammy White – The green thong leotard worn the British Street Fighter along with the added accessories.**

\- **Mindwalker – Ino's outfit from the Naruto: The Last, it's pure fanservice.**

\- **Graves – Mercy Grave's chauffeur outfit. Harley hates the butler skank!**

Minato and Ryder smiled at this, and Raven and Harley shivered with fear.

" **[Alternate Costumes] [Harley Quinn] [Graves]** " I said.

The white light came over Harley and she was wearing the short driver's outfit Mercy wore along with the stockings, shoes, and hat. Her hairdo was even changed to match and there was none of the clown makeup.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that Ryder." Harley said dryly.

Ryder chuckles and Raven laughs along. She knows he wouldn't change her costume here and now. He set Harley back to her normal **[DCAU]** getup. Minato and Ryder move on the next item in the rare MBI Capsule.

 **Headgear – Rawhide Hat (Booster) (Rare)**

 **Hat**

 **Durability: 3250/3250**

 **S-DEF: +100**

 **SPD: +100**

 **DEX: +125**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Intimidates other Sekirei!**

 *** Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekriei**

 **Description: Ten gallons of attitude and style, for the maverick in your Sekirei. Not much to say other then, it looks cool.**

Ryder gave it to Yashima, before we moved onto the next item.

 **Hands – Kaze Wristbands (Kazehana-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)**

 **Armbands**

 **Durability: 5000/5000**

 **All Stats (except for BON, WIS, INT) are doubled.**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Allows heightened control of the air.**

 *** Can manipulate wind into weapons.**

 **Description: These wristbands are imbued with the nature of air helping to master aerokinetic powers. They can bend wind into blades or even drain the air out of a person's lungs. Morbid for a drunk, ain't it?**

 **Requirement: #03 Kazehana only.**

Minato handed them to Kazehana, and Ryder realized now Kazehana was now the top in state.

"That's not fair, she's not the strongest Sekirei." Tsukiumi fumed.

Ryder rolled my eyes, and that was it for the rare capsule. Inside was a metallic bo staff that hid a naginata. It was retractable a lot like Robin's (from Teen Titans 2003) and Ryder suggested Minato use it as his weapon. The rare mystery prize was the most surprising one. It was that they unlocked access to the Adventurer's Guild. Unlike the other prizes, the message was sent to all the players.

 **[Adventurer's Guild]**

 **[Hidden in the park is a hidden guild where there's a mine you can travel to fight monsters and hone your skills in combat. Within the mines are materials you can use to upgrade your weapons and use to sell in the guild. Monsters come in all shapes and sizes and you'll even see a few familiar faces. The guild is open 24 hours so you can go whenever you want.]**

"You want to check it out, Minato?" Ryder asked.

Before Minato answered, there was a knock at the door. They were gathering in Ryder's safehouse and wasn't expecting visitors. Harley got the door and in walked Seo along with the twins.

"You saw this thing about the guild?" Seo asked.

Everyone nodded except Rose and her Sekirei.

"Damn it, I wish I was a gamer!" Rose fumed.

"Yeah, and how was your vacation? From the looks of your stats, you rose." Minato said to Seo.

"It was fine, but I regret not hanging around you guys. Your stats are off the charts!" Seo remarked. "So I was thinking we all go together."

"I'm game. Rose, you'll have to stay here. Gamers only." Ryder said with a wink.

Rose wanted to raise a stink but a knowing glare tamed. Naoren and Kinmichi were conversing through telepathy.

 _"Ryder's banging our Ashikabi, isn't he?" Kinmichi spake to Naoren._

 _"Pretty much. He's the reason we're able to dominate Rose. He burned off most of her stamina with their sessions." Naoren admitted. "I'd figure you'd be mad."_

 _"He's able to fight the landlady, Karasuba, and flip off MBI. He can bend Rose over a table and plow her in front of me. No way in hell am I crazy enough to fight him!" Kinmichi said. "Besides, we're alone with her."_

Rose had no idea what they were up to. Ryder, Seo, Minato along with their harems left for the guild leaving Rose and her boys. Rose turned to her boys.

"Well since we're alone, how about we watch a movie. Ryder's cable box has literally infinite channels." Rose said mischievous. "That means a lot of adult channels."

A smile curls on Naoren and Kinmichi's lips.

* * *

I now had a harem of five girls, and I sadly knew I could rarely drive any luxury cars because of this. Then again, Raven can fly. Right at the moment, I was driving the replica of Ryker's Claire. Minato drove a replica of the Sliver Spear. I got a Seo a replica's of Stevonnie's BMW. Starfire and Raven were flying in the air keeping up with us. Uzume was in the passenger seat much to Harley's annoyance. We arrived at the park which for convenience I'll call Kusano Park because it's Kusano was first found.

"So there's the glowing arrows." Seo pointed.

"This Gamer thing is screwing with your head." Raven muttered as we all followed the arrows.

We found a wooden lodge with a hanging sign with a sword emblazoned on it. Oddly, it was the exact place we found Kusano. Either way, we entered and we found a familiar face at the counter.

"Chiho?!" Uzume and L blurted out.

There she was, standing, looking fully healthy. She explained that due to her condition, the Gamer effects lets her control an avatar to explore the park and mines. She apparently unlocked it when I beat the main quest. I don't care, but I hug the woman alongside Uzume. The guy behind the counter was an old guy with an eyepatch calling himself Gus.

"Welcome to the Guild, I'm Gus, one of the people behind it. The mines are treacherous, but yield rewards if you explore it. There are rules to the mines. You get checkpoints at every 5 floors where you can use the elevator to go back up or to another checkpoint. You can only take one Sekirei with you, but you can switch out at the checkpoint. Other than that, be careful and have fun. The entrance to the mine is in the cave next to the guild." Gus explained.

* * *

Chiho was happy for this ability to move at last, even if it was an avatar. The Gamer sent her mind into the body of avatar leaving her real body asleep. As she turned to her friends, her outfit shifted to look a lot like Classic Lara Croft.

Ryder decided to take Harley Quinn, Minato decided on Matsu (thanks to Ryder being head of the East, this gave her more room to move about without fear of MBI), Seo choose Hibiki, and Chiho readied with Uzume.

"The rest can wait here." Gus said gesturing a nice waiting room.

With the rest of Sekirei in the waiting, the active group took to the cave and saw the ladder leading down to the first floor to which they descended.

* * *

The first five floors were rather basic, and didn't have much in monsters. Just slime creatures and rocks to smash. I found some copper ore and coal to make cherry bombs just in that game. I forgot its name though. It's when we hit the five floor, the elevator there lit up. They felt they could go on, except Matsu. She wasn't used to physical stuff and was panted somewhat forced. She really wanted to go back to that nice waiting room. Minato would have argued, but he made the swap for Kazehana. The six floor was a jungle, and there were bug mutants and smiles around the area which rocks in the way.

"Metsu Slash Fest!" I say unsheathing Metsu slicing the stones to pieces.

I obtained some good copper ore, iron ore, and stone. Yes, they were items for the **[Inventory]**. As the smile moved for us, Minato and I were told Harley and Kazehana could do a combo attack. It was asking us if we wanted to use it.

"You ladies' ready?" Minato and I said in unison.

They nodded. Well we accepted to execute. It was almost automatic as Harley unleashed her hammer and started to spin. Kazehana used her wind control to turn Harley into a living tornado holding onto it.

"Launch time! Twin Typhoon!" Kazehana said jettisoning the Harley tornado forward.

Those poor slimes were sucked in and pulverized making it rain slime goo and sap. It was pretty awesome to see before Harley stopped spinning. She complained of being dizzy and vomited looking rather green. Well, I guess it's too cool to use. Next floor, skeletons with bo staffs, bugs monsters, and more slime. And we were surrounded too!

* * *

Miya hated this. The inn was empty, and you'd think she'd be happy. She wasn't. She was lonely. Miya was even craving to hang with Matsu, even if it was watch a dirty movie. With Minato taking turf, Matsu should go to the East. You'd think any landlord/landlady wouldn't complain they are paying rent to live there and are barely living there. Well Miya missed them, she missed the revelry and using her oni stare.

"I'm so bored…and it's too quiet." Miya said to herself. "Heck, I wouldn't even mind them breaking a rule."

She twirled her sword in her hands before thinking on Ryder. The lynchpin responsible. He brought feelings of desire and other features Miya had successfully suppressed for years after her husband died. It was what Miya feared. Her body physically wanted to move on, but Miya wasn't ready. Years of suppressing her body's other "physically effects" had made Miya more flustered than usual.

"Kuso." Miya said going to her room to put away her sword.

Miya went into Matsu's room finding Matsu's stash of "pleasure toys". Miya was inwardly a bit embarrassed to use one, and realized she was going to have to allow Matsu to use this if she did this. Miya thought about what she was about to do.

"I'm going to hate going back on my word about this." Miya said before taking one to use.

She retreated to her room and have some "private time" with it. It might have been a good thing, she was alone because it was the most awkward moment in Miya's life. She stared at it, but just got to undressing. Miya's hands had sweat all over it. Sick of the tension, Miya' tried jamming it in her orifice. There was one problem. It was in the wrong slot.

* * *

Apparently, Hibiki got creative with her powers because she used balls of electricity as landmines which was rather cool. Now we finally hit floor 10, which the room was empty save for the elevator, big treasure chest, and the ladder down to floor 11. We got a text box.

 **[Warning! Boss Incoming!]**

In front of us appeared a young man with dark skin like mine with grass green hair and eyes. He wore a black shirt, red pants, and combat boots with a fedora on his head. He wielded an insect head with sharpened fangs. Next to him was a woman with pale skin and purple hair. She wore clothing made for adventure and had a sword in her hands.

"Greetings. I am Taeko, warrior and farmer." Taeko said raising his weapon.

"I am his fiancée, Abagail. We are your opponent's now!" Abagail said taking a stance.

Oh crap. Now I remember where they were from. Stardew Valley. Well maybe it'll be easy. Then I used observe on them and gaped. Both were high leveled and skilled enough.

"Boys, I need you on support for Taeko. Ladies, you can take Abby!" I said with Metsu in hand.

 **[Battle Begin!]**

* * *

Taeko blocked several strikes from Minato's staff before whacking him with a mallet causing Minato to be knocked back and become **[Confused]**. Seo chucked a piece of copper ore at him which nailed Taeko in the eye opening Seo to fire a finger beam through the farmer's shoulder. Taeko pulled his dagger lunging at Seo stabbing him two or three times only to be kicked off by Chiho.

"Thanks!" Seo said as Ryder landed the coup de grace with a well-timed sword strike.

Abby was finished off by Uzume strangling her with silk to which the tomboy surrendered. Taeko and Abby staggered to their feet trying they did good.

"Which you go to floor 20, we'll be back and use a little more of our power. I almost regret holding back." Taeko said. "Well later!"

Abby waved goodbye as the two vanished. Our heroes returned out of the mine and each got a text box showing their progress.

 **[Ryder]**

 **[Monsters Slayed: 25]**

 **[Bosses Defeated: 2]**

 **[Harley gained +100 P-STR! Ryder gained Cherry Bombs (x10)]**

Ryder got an odd sub message that Raven's WIS stat was readjusted due to rare glitch in the system. Her WIS sat at 500.

 **[Minato]**

 **[Monster Slayed: 20]**

 **[Bosses Defeated: 2]**

 **[Minato gained +5 to each stat! Matsu/Kazehana gain +50 P-STR each!]**

 **[Seo]**

 **[Monsters Slayed: 19]**

 **[Bosses Defeated: 2]**

 **[Seo gained +10 to each stat! Hikari gained +50 S-ATK!]**

 **[Chiho]**

 **[Monsters Slayed: 19]**

 **[Bosses Defeated: 2]**

 **[Uzume gained +25 to her END!]**

The treasure chest they have gotten opened to only contain jewels and cash which Minato and Ryder let Seo keep. Returning to the guild, they handed it the items gotten in the mines for storage before they all left. Chihio's avatar vanished as they did. Minato had decided to crash at Miya's along with his Sekirei. Seo left to his safe house, and Ryder returned home with the rest. They were greeted to the greet of Rose being spanked by her boys. Ryder rolled his eyes and sauntered up to bed to crash. His Sekirei and Uzume took for their shared room to get some sleep. Rose would not be getting sleep that night though.

* * *

When Minato and company came to the Maison Izumo via fast travel, Miya bolted upright. She looked like a mess, and she had to hide the borrowed pleasure tool. She shoved it under her bed, and rushed to her bathtub.

"Miya, we're home!" Minato said stretching and yawning.

Matsu staggered to her room to notice something was off. One of her pleasure tools were missing!

"No…Miya couldn't be…" Matsu thought become dismissing the thought.

She instead falls to her futon drifting off to sleep. Miya was glad for them going straight to bed. It made it easier for her. She still knew Matsu was going to find out….

* * *

 **-Status of the Players-**

 **Ryder Vega Blackthorn**

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi Dragon of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: x

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge. Now aware of his heritage, he seeks to get even stronger than before to help aid his Sekirei. Him becoming a Super Saiyan has only made him deadlier.

 **Ryder's Perks**

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- North Dragon Head/Shadow Ashikabi – You are looked up (and still somewhat feared) by other Ashikabi for your helplessness and willingness to flip off MBI. Most Ashikabi (except for a select few) are less likely to fight you or your Sekirei. Being the leader of North Dragons gets you an 75% discount on stores in the North (except Waterflower Apparels) This discount applies to your members as well.

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.

\- Super Saiyan – You are a Saiyan who had broken the limits of a Saiyan warrior. There are multiple ways to obtain more forms to it. Current Level – FPSSJ (This perk can be changed if you reach another level of it, or lost if you don't keep up with your training.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Gamer's Heightened Mind – Your use of the Gamer had allowed full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status effect. Having Raven in your party adds the bonus of being immune from attacks of an occult nature.

\- Roshi-style Sensei – You are a badass martial arts teacher who loves the ladies! Depending on how high your luck is, you can get "fanservice" from the ladies. +50% to teaching effectiveness.

-Organizations

MBI – Hated – 2500/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Minaka Horito – Warring – 0/9000

Miya Asama – Honored – 8400/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Exalted – 9000/9000

Karasuba – Warring – (-500)/9000

Benitsubasa – Honored – 8000/9000

Hai'hane – Friendly – 6000/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Starfire - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato - Warring - 1000/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

Kazehana - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Seasonal Sisters – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Exalted - 9000/9000

Naoren - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Kinmichi - Well Liked - 7000/9000

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 527 (+150)

S – ATK – 560

SPD – 632

S – DEF – 510

END – 557

LUK – 575

DEX – 632

BON – 500

WIS – 337

INT – 110

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats : * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)

Boots

Durability: 100/100

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Make your footsteps completely silent.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.

Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person footsteps as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.

-x-

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 1720 (+500)

S – ATK – 2320 (+1000)

SPD – 1720

S – DEF – 1720 (+1000)

END – 1830

LUK – 1280

DEX – 1940 (+500)

BON – 3630

WIS – 1430

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Head – Snow Queen's Lazuli Happuri (Akitsu-exclusive booster) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: x2 damages against [Frozen] targets

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Allow access to minor hydrokinesis

Allows capability of fusion with #09 Tsukiumi if she is equipped with [Lapiz Lazuli]

Description: This happuri was torn by a version of Elsa who was a Japanese empress of the Land of Snow. The Gem in the center of the happuri has the essence of Lapis Lazuli signifying balance of water and ice.

Requirement: #07 Akitsu only

Neck – Elementium Necklace (Special Booster) (Legendary!)

Durability: 10000/10000

S-ATK: +1000

S-DEF: +1000

Bonus Stats: If given to an elemental Sekirei, P-STR and DEX go up by +500

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: This necklace's metal is said to be Elementium. Elementium is one of the rarest forms of space metal known in existence and is the most superconductive of them. It has been noted that any weapon made from this metal can potentially become one of the deadliest of weapons. Especially when amplifying one's elemental powers. This metal could possibly be from the home planet of the Sekirei.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

-x-

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 732 (+400)

S – ATK – 700 (+300)

SPD – 855 (+400)

S – DEF – 625 (+300)

END – 627 (+300)

LUK – 555 (+300)

DEX – 712 (+300)

BON – 860

WIS – 437 (+300)

INT – 106

 **Shi's Equipped Items:**

Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +100

SPD: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)

Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.

Body – Miya's Mastery Yukata – (Booster) – (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except BON and INT) +300

Bonus Stats: Adds a little extra to damage from bladed attacks.

Will fix itself when damaged.

Allows access to Miya-ryu fighting style.

Requirement: Sekirei must be using a bladed weapon or sword.

Customizable, color changes depended on the Sekirei

Description: This yukata resembled the one Miya wore that she completed inventing her own swordfighting style. It is said that her fighting spirit is imbued in the fabric.

Necklace – Last Resort Lighting Gem (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 50/50

Bonus Stats: * Allows attacks to be coated with electricity.

* Can only be used three times because it becomes inert.

Description: The Electric Gem is imbued with the spark of thunder allow to coat attacks of all types, even elemental ones. The cast off is it can only be used three times. It's a bit of a last resort.

-x-

 ** _Harley Quinn (No.99)_**

P – STR – 825

S – ATK – 650

SPD – 825

S – DEF – 775

END – 975

LUK – 575

DEX – 975

BON – 925

WIS - 725

INT – 145 (She was a genius)

 **Harley's Equipped Items:**

Weapon – Piko Piko Hammer – (Weapon) (EPIC)

Hammer

Durability: 5000/5000

Bonus Stats: Will allow for the hammer to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown like an exploding ninja star, and summoned by thought alone.

Requirements: P-STR must be over 220

Description: An exact replica of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series. It's same of an odd unknown material. It resembles the one used in the Sonic X anime. It also has the same strange abilities.

-x-

 ** _Raven (No.89)_**

P – STR – 320

S – ATK – 1000

SPD – 500

S – DEF – 1200

END – 650

LUK – 125

DEX – 700

BON – 450

WIS – 100

INT – 137

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Dragon Ashikabi of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 19

HP: 193600/193600

STR: 501

SPD: 445

INT: 469

DEF: 405

LUK: 413

Minato Sahashi was a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery, but he is on his way to become a true warrior. He's considerably the strongest human on the planet.

 **Minato's Perks**

\- Heightened Genius – In terms of intelligence, you have surpassed your parents. Although you no longer have the multiplier gain for intelligence, learning skills and so forth is now rather easy for you. (This perk can be lost if you get brain damaged.)

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

\- Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.

\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits. While the multiplier is gone, this perk amp your Kaio-ken limit up to [x50]. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

\- Budding Reality Warper - Hanging around Ryder so much has led you to absorb some of his dimensional energy. (This perk changes once Ryder tells you the secret to ascend to being a reality warper)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as its top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- CCC – Unlike most others, you're calm, cool, and collected. Allows full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status.

– Superhuman – You've pushed your body beyond human limits, and now you reach great heights. (This perk can be lost if any of your stats go under 100.)

\- World's Strongest – You're the strongest Human on the planet. Other humans will be less willing to fight you. Attacks from other human fighters go down by 25%.

 **Minato's Reputation:**

\- Organizations

MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000

Uzume – Exalted – 9000/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Harley Quinn - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Hayato Mikogami - Unfriendly - 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Honored - 8000/9000

Naoren - Friendly - 6000/9000

Kinmichi - Neutral - 5000/5000

-x-

 **Minato's Sekirei** –

 ** _Musubi (No.88)_**

P – STR – 1302 (+300)

S – ATK – 1090

SPD – 1272 (x2) (+200)

S – DEF – 1190

END – 1352

LUK – 1440

DEX – 1322 (x2) (+100)

BON – 2120

WIS – 462

INT – 88

 **Musubi's Equipment:**

Hands – Garnet Gauntlets (Special Weapon Booster) (Epic)

Gloves/Gauntlet

Durability: It's Garnet tough!

Stat Boosts : +300 P-STR

+200 SPD

Bonus Stats: If BON is over 500, +100 bonus to DEX

Gauntlets can transform into armbands when not in combat.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: These gauntlets are designed by Ryker Blackthorn as prototypes for his Gem weapon replica system, GemTech.

Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 350.

Held Item – Gekido Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles strength temporary for about five minutes.

* It's spicy!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's physical strength.

 **Weapon – Yume's Katana – (Yume-exclusive weapon/Musubi-exclusive weapon) – (Legendary)**

 **Katana**

 **Durability: It's adamantine!**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Bonus Stats: If equipped by Musubi, access to all of Yume's swordfighting skills will be hers.**

 **SPD and DEX are doubled!**

 **Awakens Musubi's latent power.**

 **Requirement: Only be wielded by Yume (#08) or Musubi (#88)**

 **Description: This is the Zankokunajihi, or Cruel Mercy, the sword of Yume. No jokes, this is the legitimate sword Yume used in battle! This sword is imbued with Yume's unholy power and is only to be wielded by her or her "daughter" Musubi. Be warned! If Musubi were to use it, her power has the potential to surpass No. 01, herself.**

-x-

 ** _Kusano (No. 108)_**

P – STR – 360

S – ATK – 800

SPD – 400 (+100)

S – DEF – 400 (+100)

END – 475

LUK – 600

DEX – 395 (+100)

BON – 1000

WIS – 250

INT – 120

 **Kusano's Equipment:**

Body - Regal Gown (Booster) (Epic)

Dress

Durability: 1000/1000

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Casts a protective bubble when critically injured (That's what the durability is for).

* Dress will fix itself when damage

* Customizable – Color will change depending on the Sekirei

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: A gown fit for a princess made with the most protective fabrics. Theses gowns are said to be made to wish protective blessings on who wears them.

-x-

 ** _Matsu (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 725.4

S – ATK – 750

SPD – 797.4

S – DEF – 475

END – 1530.4

LUK – 20300 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 667.4

BON – 800

WIS – 1012

INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)

-x-

 ** _Tsukiumi (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 477

S – ATK – 640 (x3)

SPD – 462 (+15)

S – DEF – 790 (+300)

END – 492

LUK – 1340 (Single numbers are naturally lucky!)

DEX – 489

BON – 700 (+200)

WIS – 167

INT – 102

 **Tsukiumi's Equipment:**

Hands – SPD Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

Speed: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Makes it easier to increase DEX while training.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on. (Tsukimi's sapphire)

Description: This ring are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, speed.

Held Item – Bokashi Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles speed temporary for about five minutes.

* It's lime flavored!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's speed.

 **Necklace – Lapiz Lazuli (Tsukiumi-exclusive boost) (Legendary!)**

 **Durability: It's Lapis Lazuli!**

 **Stat Boosts : +300 DEF**

 **+200 BON**

 **Bonus Stats: Triples S-ATK while worn to boost water attacks.**

 **Allows access to creating [Water Bushin]**

 **Description: This necklace's jewel is said to contain the soul of Crystal Gem, Lapis Lazuli, a being capable of control of water.**

 **Requirement: Must be #09 Tsukiumi**

-x-

 ** _Starfire (No. 99)_**

P – STR – 700

S – ATK – 700

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 700

END – 700

LUK – 700

DEX – 700

BON – 700

WIS – 700

INT – 100

 **Starfire's Equipment:**

Hands – Black Power Fist (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 4500/4500

Bonus Stats: Adds an electrical boost to attacks, physical and special.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: These gloves emit a powerful electric shock amplifying attacks to give them an extra kick. These were invented by Huey Freeman.

Requirement: Sekirei must not be an elemental.

Necklace – Jewel of Charta (Starfire-exclusive booster) (Rare)

Double all stats except WIS, BON, INT

Durability: 950/950

Bonus Stats:

* Starbolts and energy will change from green to blood red in use.

* Can be turned on and off by the user.

Description: The jewel in this necklace is the Swamp Moons of Drenthax IV. It had the power to greatly increase and further strengthen a Tamaranean's natural abilities to great power-levels. However, it is rather fragile.

-x-

 ** _Kazehana (No. 03)_**

P – STR – 740 (x2)

S – ATK – 1140 (x2)

SPD – 740 (x2)

S – DEF – 540 (x2)

END – 790 (x2)

LUK – 50340 (x2)

DEX – 740 (x2)

BON – 2850

WIS – 640

INT – 110

 ** _Kazehana's Equipment:_**

Weapon – Giant Folding Fan (Kazehana-exclusive weapon) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: Doubles damage.

Allows access to tessenjutsu

Description: This giant folding fan was once owned by a ninja and some pink hedgehog. This fan is capable of amplifying winds strong enough to uproot even the grounded of objects. It can summon from hammerspace like another of Amy's weapons.

Requirement: #03 Kazehana only

Hands – Kaze Wristbands (Kazehana-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Armbands

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except for BON, WIS, INT) are doubled

Bonus Stats:

* Allows heightened control of the air.

* Can manipulate wind into weapons.

Description: These wristbands are imbued with the nature of air helping to master aerokinetic powers. They can bend wind into blades or even drain the air out of a person's lungs. Morbid for a drunk, ain't it?

Requirement: #03 Kazehana only

* * *

 **Seo Kaoru**

Class: Matsrou Ashikabi, Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): -None-

Age: 25

HP: 40000/40000

STR: 110

SPD: 110

INT: 56

DEF: 110

LUK: 110

Seo Kaoru is a freelancer, willing to work if you pay him a good deal. A man of many skills, he hides a caring side that he'd only show to his Sekirei. He suffers from rotten luck no longer as he rises to get stronger to fight alongside his Sekirei.

 **Seo's Perks**

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Matsrou Power - This power given to you by Takehito allow you to disable a Sekirei's powers by a single touch.

– Superhuman – You've pushed your body beyond human limits, and now you reach great heights. (This perk can be lost if any of your stats go under 100 except for your INT for some reason)

\- Moderate Ki User - You are moderately skilled in the art of fighting with ki, able to use attacks beyond human limits. Your Kaio-ken limit up to [x50]. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

 **Seo's Sekirei** :

 ** _Hikari (No. 12)_**

P – STR – 895 (+150)

S – ATK – 965 (x2)

SPD – 870 (x2) (-10)

S – DEF – 870

END – 870

LUK – 385

DEX – 870 (x2)

BON – 720

WIS – 320

INT – 110

 **Hibiki's Equipment:**

Body Armor – Sativar-Volt Style Amazonian Wear (Hikari exclusive-Booster) (Legendary)

Full Body Armor

Durability: 20000/20000

SPD – Doubled

S-ATK – Doubled

DEX - Doubled

Bonus Stats:

* Allows absorption of electricity to heal minor damage

* Will not lower defense despite its scant appearance.

* Tight fitting, yet comfortable

* Extra defense from water, ice, and fire attacks

Requirement: Only Hikari can wear it.

Description: This outfit is worn by women warriors who followed Savitar, the Speed Deity. The outfit is rather scant covering the necessary parts due to the Amazonian way of showing off their physiques. It's easy to slip in and out of.

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats: *Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal by MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

-x-

 ** _Hibiki (No. 13)_**

P – STR – 870 (x1.5) (+15)

S – ATK – 915 (x2) (+15)

SPD – 895 (x2) (+5)

S – DEF – 870 (x1.2) (+15)

END – 870 (+15)

LUK – 385 (+15)

DEX – 870 (x2) (+15)

BON – 720 (+15)

WIS – 320 (+15)

INT – 110 (+15)

 **Hibiki's Equipment:**

Hands – All-Around Ring (Lite Ring) (Uncommon)

Ring

Durability: 650/650

All Stats: +15

Bonus Stats:

* It boosts all your stats, it promotes balances. Bonus if all your stats end up the same number.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

Description: These rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rarer RPG items. In this case, the ring is imbued with all the stat powers in one. Hence why it's so long lasting.

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats: *Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal by MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Body Armor – Raiden-style Cyber Ninja Garb (Hibiki exclusive-Booster) (Legendary)

Full Body Armor

Durability: 20000/20000

SPD – Doubled

S-ATK – Doubled

DEX – Doubled

ATK – (x1.5)

S-DEF – (x1.2)

Bonus Stats:

* Allows absorption of electricity to heal minor damage

* Allows to achieve a state of being pure energy for about 10 minutes

* With a mere touch, manipulate machinery to do whatever the user wants.

* Extra defense from water, ice, and fire attacks

Requirement: Only Hibiki can wear it.

Description: This armor was worn by the ninja army who were inspired by Raiden, God of Thunder, on Earthrealm. There were only ten who succeeded in being capable of turning themselves into beings of pure energy for brief moments in time. Unlike most ninjas on Earthrealm, their ninja wear is modern and modified to be flexible yet protective.

* * *

 **Chiho's Sekirei:**

 ** _Uzume (No. 10)_**

P – STR – 1025

S – ATK – 1025

SPD – 995 (+210)

S – DEF – 1225 (+225)

END – 1000 (+500)

LUK – 475

DEX – 1025 (+200)

BON – 1500 (+15)

WIS – 665

INT – 110

 **Uzume's Equipment:**

Face – Dancer's Veil (Facemask) (Rare) ((A/N: For reference to how this looks, do look up Final Fantasy Record Keeper armor/Hats – Mystery Veil))

Facemask

Durability: 85/100

S – DEF : +25

SPD : + 10

DEX : + 15

Bonus Stats:

* Allows the user access to a Dance-like fighting style.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Can boost confidence in movement

Description: This veil is typically worn by dancers, but not just regular dancers. Dance battlers, and while they hid their faces, they'd show off the curves with their dance-like fighting style. They were rumored to have scattered away from the Middle East. I guess they were sick of the men there…who knows?

Body – Silk Symbiotic Armor – (Uzume-exclusive Booster) (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

SPD: +200

DEX: +200

S-DEF: +200

Bonus Stats: Allow access to new abilities like shooting projectiles of light and sharpen silk to be like knives.

Sonic and sound attacks will do double damage to Uzume.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Uzume (#10)

Description: MBI's proto-ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. Attaching it to Uzume's skin will form a synthetic symbiote allow a suit of armor that can be used for devastating attacks. However, it has a weakness to sonic attacks.

Head – Crash Helmet (Booster/Weapon) (Epic)

Helmet

Durability: It's tough as a Quartz gem!

Stat Boosts: +500 S-DEF

Bonus Stats: Can leave a [Confused] or [Bleeding] status effect on an opponent if used a headbutt.

Allow access to Jasper's [Comet Charge] and [Spin Dash] techniques.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: This crash helmet is designed by Ryker Blackthorn as prototypes for his Gem weapon replica system, GemTech. However, this one is modded with a bit of a metallic alloy. It can be used as both a weapon and be defensive.

Requirement: P-STR must be about over 300.

* * *

(A/N: This one was long overdue, and I'm glad to hit twenty-five chapters. I thank you of all for your support. The next chapter, I might shift focus to the other Sekirei. Namely, the Disney princesses. Maybe you'll get some of Aaron too. I give Seo time, and the Ōkami times. Aaron's turn now. Here's a little bonus scene for you all.)

The Ōkami clan were all in their rooms. Hageshi and Cheryl were peacefully asleep in each other's arms, Pam and Kichiro were in the midst of a sex marathon, and Lana and Moeru were restless.

"Minaka could easily spend time making the world a better place. Instead, he wants to make aliens fight in the city for shits and giggles. Crazy bastard." Moeru said.

"Well money makes you an ass. You should have seen Malory." Lana remarked. "She probably would have teamed up with him."

"And Kichiro is still going at it!" Moeru said irritated. "Inhuman stamina is a thing in the family that really annoys me sometimes."

"So, you can go just as long?" Lana said gazing over at Moeru.

Moeru knew where this was going, but he wasn't going to say no. It's a good Hageshi and Cheryl were using sleeping pills because the noise annoyed the neighbors.


	26. Episode 23: Day Five (Part 10)

**Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 23: Fates of the Few**

 **Day 5**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

Ryder and friends were doing rather good and had decided to have a pool party seeing they had free time. So, while they were out having a blast, a look into the fates of the few of the other Sekirei, particularly the Disney Princesses.

Rapunzel might have had the most twisted luck because she ended up being the Sekirei to Anitelu Ahomana. The same Ashikabi with the creepy twins. Being a blonde bright-eyed optimist, she stood out. The catch is that Rapunzel had died from food poisoning before the main story of Tangled could began. Thus, she was completely innocent and pretty much easy to manipulate. Something that Anitelu and the twins caught on it. Now Anitelu wasn't being intimate with the twins for the love he had for them was more familial. They were more like his children than mates. And so, Rapunzel was able to be that mate. Now it was a matter of getting her to. Manipulation was something the devious three were masters in. Anitelu was a salesman and could sell himself easily. His helpers were ready to help their "father".

They were all in Anitelu's home within Central Shinto Taieto. They had secured a victory with Hansel using his ax to slay Sekirei number 100, Panchidoranku. It was a luxurious loft in a high rise building. All funded by Anitelu's job. The twins and Anitelu were whispering a plan before they broke up to initiate their plan. Hansel went out to the living room play video games to appear innocent, and while Gretel pour a drink for her. CHATEAU ROMANI was milk, but laced with a bit of liquor. The milk functioned as a bit of aphrodisiac. Having a glass of it, she brought it to Rapunzel who was outside on the balcony looking over the city. Gretel came out.

"Hey mother, I want you to have this drink to welcome you." Gretel said. "I'm so happy to have you here."

"Aw thanks, Gretel." Rapunzel said taking the drink and downing it.

"No problem, and father wants to talk to her in private in the bedroom." Gretel said. "I'm going to join my brother in his game."

She left as Rapunzel put the empty glass down. Rapunzel began to feel a bit heated and fuzzy. She staggered to Anitelu (and soon to her's) bedroom. Anitelu was seated on the bed.

"Something wrong, dear?" Anitelu said feigning concern.

"My body feels funny, and I feel all tingly." Rapunzel said redfaced and sweated.

"Oh, that's just arousal." Anitelu said to calm her nerves.

"Arousal?" She said innocently.

"I can help calm your nerves." Anitelu said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

His flagpole poked her behind as Rapunzel quivered. Anitelu was able to talk her into getting out of her dress. The twins were soon smiling when they heard moaning and the bedsprings.

"Mission accomplished." Hansel said high-fiving his twin.

Within the West, there was another problem. Merida was bound and gagged by her Ashikabi. She had thought she was safe with a woman Ashikabi. She was wrong. Naked and having her arms tied, Merida was surprised to see her Ashikabi return with another male. Apparently, her Ashikabi was engaged and Merida was the gift they were going to share.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Merida said muffled under the gag.

She didn't get an answer.

Lastly, there was Elsa. Sadly, she got hit by the Ōkami family car while she was singing to herself about her predicament. Of course, it was Hageshi at the wheel, but he was distracted by getting road head from Cheryl. The family did get another victory because of this.

* * *

Miya was bored out of her mind. She sat watching pointless daytime TV in Maison Izumo. Kagari was at work, and everyone else was at the beach. Miya was slowly regretting not accepting the offer. Damn, her conservative ways! After seeing a news report of the United States President losing to Minaka in a children's card game, she flipped off the television.

"That's it, I'm going to the beach." Miya said getting up for her room.

Getting a beach bag to toss in towels, sun screen, and clothes, she left Maison Izumo. Ryder and company were at the East safehouses' backyard in the pool having a good time. Miya arrived changed into her own swimsuit from the modeling shoot. It was a purple two piece and the kind only the young would wear.

"Miya, you came! We were just about to roast the meat." Ryder said lighting the grill with a ki blast.

"Well normally, I'd insist I cook, but I'm going to just take a dip in the pool instead." Miya said tossing off the sari and putting down the beach bag in a lawn chair.

Then she dived into the pool before coming up. Ryder had a smirk on his face because the day was now complete with Miya here in a bikini.

"Life is good." He thought.

Only one who in a bit of a bind was Rose. The woman realized that ever since her boy fused, they had basically became "bash brothers". Thus, both were more than happy to gang up on their Ashikabi. Rose was stuck completely as a sub thanks to this. But it was nice to see them happy and she loved that they were no longer fighting. However, she was slowly debating getting a female Sekirei to ward off the boys. She shook her head.

"That would be too troublesome…" She said to herself.

* * *

At MBI Headquarters, Benitsubasa was growing envious of those unwinged Sekirei. They could find a good Ashikabi, but she was stuck with her douchebag of an Ashikabi. At this point, she wanted to strangle Natsuo and go find a better Ashikabi. It's too bad, Karasuba stood in the way of it. She groaned as she watched Happy Tree Friends with Hai'hane. Karasuba was busy sharpening her sword with Natsuo.

"I swear something needs to happen." Benitsubasa remarked.

"Maybe next week." Hai'hane said rolling her eyes. "We'll have a better episode."

* * *

The day was a great one, and I was glad to have a day off. At the moment, I was up on the roof on Maison Izumo. I had to start training tonight or at least tomorrow. Maybe visit the mines. I lazed around enough already.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, this chapter was short. Due to how things are, updates are slow. You'll get a better chapter next time. This one was a bit on the rushed side because I really wanted someone out for you all at least. So no stats this chapter.)


	27. Episode 24: Night Five (Part 11)

**Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 24: Nevermore Nevertheless**

 **Night 5**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

The night was young as I sat on my couch with the safehouse having tea with Rose who was only a thin and short robe. We were merely relaxing after our bout of training.

"Rose, what are you doing once we beat Minaka? After it's all over?" I asked her.

She looks over at me.

"I don't know. Maybe go find if I have any pieces of my clan left…or find that Kage clan to join up with." Rose said to me taking a sip of her tea. "What about you?"

"I'd stay to make sure things are stable before I'd go pay my older brother a visit. Maybe find out what happened to Ace?" I said leaning back.

She asked who Ace and I explained he was the firstborn in our family. I had explained that several years back he disappeared when he went off on his warping journey. Unlike the other siblings, we could not get into contact with Ace using our BlackTabs. Even mother and father couldn't locate him. His BlackTab is active indicating he's alive, but he's somehow "out of range". As we sat there, I wonder on my Sekirei and pull up their stats. I must admit that I did well with all of them, but I noticed that Raven's BON was the lowest of them all. Raven was hard to open up to mostly because she was a bit iffy on being a love slave. I don't really blame her. She's not a total sub like Harley or cheery like Starfire. Then a quest came up.

 **[Raven Quest Alert!]**

 **Journey to the Mind.: You want Raven to open up to you. Use Raven's mirror to travel to Nevermore and have a journey through her mind.**

 **Quest Objectives:**

· **Meet and befriend the 7 Emoticlones.**

· **Survive being in Raven's mind.**

 **Quest Requirements:**

· **No party members can join you.**

· **Raven cannot know of your quest.**

 **Quest Completion Reward:**

· **Raven opens up to you (+200 BON)**

· **New Costume for Raven**

· **Mystery Prize**

 **Quest Failure:**

· **It's best you don't think on it.**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

· **Perform a perverted act with at least 3 Emoticlones.**

· 

· **Fight and defeat Red Raven!**

· **-Hidden objective-**

 **Bonus Completion Reward:**

· **Raven fully opens up to you (+400 BON)**

· **New Costumes for Harley Quinn.**

· **Raven-exclusive booster.**

· **Nevermore becomes one of the training grounds you can visit.**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

I couldn't believe it. I was being offered the prize of a lifetime and I smiled like an idiot. Rose looks over and asked what's the matter.

"I got a quest, but it's one I'll have to do on my own." I said getting up. "So keep an eye on things."

"Of course." Rose said getting up.

"By the way, are you naked under that?" I asked out of the blue.

Rose merely sighed.

"Considering how my boys and you, I have to go commando most of the time in the house." Rose said with a pout.

I snidely smacked her behind getting a yelp out of her. The thing with Rose, she had a bit of a turn-on for spanking. I discovered this while training her. Of course, she asked me to keep this secret from her boys.

"Baka! Not here!" Rose said with a blush.

"You're so cute with your mad." I said teasingly.

"Damn it, I used to be the tough bitch of my school! What happened?" Rose said with a pout.

"You're still tough, but I'm tougher." Ryder said with a wink.

Rose and I probably would have been a couple if we met in a different world and Rose even admits this. I accept and I head for the massive bedroom that all my Sekirei share. I sense that Raven is up on the roof. Akitsu, Shi, Harley, and Yashima are all sleeping on their beds. I sneak over to the Raven and obtain the mirror. To ensure I don't trigger the trip to Nevermore, I put it in **[Inventory]**. I rush over to my room and lock the door. Taking the mirror out of **[Inventory]** , I put it down on my desk before changing my clothes. I got on the haori over my gi. I got on my black white tabi socks, and a pair of aqua blue straw waraji sandals. With Metsu Blade on my left side and BlackTab on my right, I was ready to go. I put the SekiDex in my **[Inventory]** for safekeeping before I take up the mirror. A text box flashes up.

 **[Gateway to Nevermore]**

 **Go Through? Y/N**

I hit yes, and I vanished into the mirror.

* * *

Nevermore was a dark dimension full of black skies and 4 eyed crows. Ryder found himself in the center of it with the area functioning as a hub. There were eight paths leading to different areas marked with a different sign.

"Well, I'll go deal with anger first." Ryder said to himself.

He proceeds down the Anger Path and found it was playing out like a platform/beat 'em up as he found himself surrounded by minotaurs with four glowing red eyes.

" **[Observe]**!" Ryder said.

 **[Minotaur] Combatant**

 **A fabled beast. Seems Raven's read so much books, these things are on the mind. They fight with either their bare hands, axes, swords, and/or mallets. They are quite aggressive. Be careful.**

He didn't even unsheathe Metsu, but cracks his knuckles. Backflipping to gain distance, he lets out a Feint Twin Shot of two energy balls which collide with two of the minotaurs. Dashing forward, he kicked one in the stomach before driving his foot upward at it's neck. Ryker leapt up charging another sphere of ki in his hand.

"Time to make it rain!" Ryker said outstretch that same hand downward to fire small beams in different directions.

They weren't guided, but they hit vital areas to off them all. Ryker descended to the ground before running forward. The path was rather straightforward and it lead to an arena. Red Raven stood there waiting for Ryder.

"So you've come at last." Red Raven said. "Prepare to fail this quest."

 **(( [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Ice Field plays))**

 **-Ryder vs Red Raven-**

Red Raven immediately used her powers to raise giant stone pillars to throw after him. Ryder's response to this was to transform into his Full Power Super Saiyan state with the ki around him destroying the stone pillars.

"Come at me, sis." Ryder said coldly.

" _Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!_ " Red Raven said with her eyes blazing.

Two fists made of shadows fired after Ryder before turning into flurry of it to which Ryder calmly returned the flurry matching blow for blow. Ryder knew he was dealing with Raven's embodiment of rage which was why he was so calm. He knew he had to keep a level head to defeat her. Ryder vanished before appearing behind Red Raven kicking her into the back sending her into a ground a foot away from him. Red Raven rose to punch Ryder square in the jaw.

"Why aren't you mad, bastard?!" Red Raven said as she repeated strike Ryder in the face.

"Because you'd feed on it. You're an empathic remember. Being a warper and a fan of the Teen Titans, I know your strengths and weaknesses." Ryder said caught her next fist to judo flip the Emoticlone to the ground. "I know you're too angry to read me."

Ryker flared his ki as his blonde hair burned into a fierce gold. Outstretching his hand, a blue energy sphere formed in his hand.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Ryder said firing the sphere at close range.

Red Raven didn't stand a chance and her body flew into the wall of the arena hitting the ground in a defeated heap.

 **[Bonus objective complete!]**

Ryder powered back down to his normal base form walking over to Red Raven. She looked peaceful asleep. Ryder wondered what the hidden objective was, but didn't dwell on it too long before leaving for the hub.

* * *

Raven was still mediating on the roof, but she had an odd rush of calm hit her. A level of calm she had never felt before.

"It's like someone up and beat my anger out of me." Raven thought.

She had no idea Ryder was rooting around in Nevermore. But she was not the other one with Ryder on the mind. Miya was having troubles in her sleep.

-Within Miya's dreamscape-

 _Miya was peacefully meditating when a certain voice spoke to her. In fact, it was her own except it sounded heated._

 _"You've been neglecting me." She said._

 _Miya shot up sweating and nervously taking steps back. However, she was already here. The woman was an exact replica of her with the only differences was her appearing a bit younger and in less modest clothes. This was her desire._

 _"No, stay back." Miya said with fear in her voice raising her sword._

 _Desire laughed at her._

 _"You can fight so many people with that. Yet, you can solve this problem with your blade." Desire said coming closer._

 _Miya tried to slash at her, but people can't fight their shadows. Desire was her and able to easily disarm her having Miya against the wall._

 _"You forget that I am you and could easily know our weaknesses." Desire said as Miya's yukata suddenly seem to vanish. "You've kept me away for too long."_

 _Desire groped Miya fondling her lightly eliciting a moan out of Miya before Desire started using her fingers on Miya._

 _"You might be a warrior, but you're still a sexual being." Desire said to her._

 _"Please….I….I…" Miya said blushing and breathing heavily._

 _"You've wound yourself for too long….and until you **let it go**. I'll be doing this!" Desire said shoving her fingers a bit deeper into Miya's opening. _

_This got Miya to squeal._

Miya would suddenly wake up having an orgasm and panting. Miya noticed that "Desire" was her own hand. Miya felt completely humiliated, but glad everyone else was in the safehouse. Miya sighed.

"Well now I soaked my bottoms and my sheets." Miya said glumly. "But…it might have been worth it."

* * *

Ryder was back in the hub area of Nevermore before going down the Knowledge Path. Ryder found himself in a giant library with rows of books all over. Ryder came across one book in particular, "Reason to Hate to Minaka", and started reading.

"Huh, this goes into a lot of detail." Ryder said.

Then he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see a Raven with a yellow cloak and circular half rimmed glasses. This was Knowledge.

"Ah, you're here at least." Knowledge said.

"Raven, how I doing this quest? I thought Raven wasn't supposed to know I was doing this." Ryder said confused.

"Yes, THE Raven. Not the clones. We are separate beings after all." Knowledge explained.

Ryder sighed in relief.

"So how's this quest coming along?" Knowledge asked.

"Fine, I already fought Red Raven." Ryder remarked. "It's real easy to do with Full Power Super Saiyan. Left me calm and cool."

"Saw the fight, and you did well. I'm hoping that you succeed. Raven needs to open up." Knowledge said. "And I'll help anyway I can."

Ryder had a devious thought cross with mind.

"Well Raven, my quest does require to perform actions. The more I do, the more I gain BON at the end." Ryder said with an undertone of deviousness.

"And what would that be?" Knowledge said picking up a book.

"It's technically a bonus objective, but I'm supposed to do perverted acts with you and the clones." Ryder said innocently.

The yellow-cloaked, glasses wearing emoticlone dropped her book in shock.

"Are you joking?" She asked.

"Nope." Ryder said bringing the quest objectives for her to see.

"I swear this gamer thing is up and wanting us to bend over backwards." Knowledge said before a text box came.

 **[Hidden objective revealed – Convince (or manipulate) the Emoticlones to a preform a perverted act. (1/3)]**

Ryder facepalmed and so did Knowledge.

"I'd normally be against manipulation, but you might have to depending on which one you choose. Exactly what are the bonus rewards?" Knowledge asked.

"Overall, new costumes for Harley Quinn, a Raven-exclusive booster, and an added +400 to the +200 BON I'd gain with her." Ryder stated.

Knowledge taught about this. She knew while a little perv-y at best, the benefits would be well worth it. Knowledge realized that the main Raven would be none the wiser because the quest stated that she was not to know.

"Well I suppose it won't be that…" Knowledge said before Ryder rushed in to kiss her.

The fanboy in that was squealing in joy and chuckling evilly. Knowledge had returned it wrapping her arms around him as his hands grabbed her rear. Out there, Raven fans were raging. This make-out session lasted for a good two minutes before they broke away panting.

"This was some learning experience." Knowledge said adjusting her glasses.

"A shame, I can't stay." Ryder remarked.

"Here's some advice. Go for Passion next." Knowledge pointed out.

Ryder nodded before taking off. Being back in the hub, he took for the Passion Path. Ryder found the domain was your typical teenage girl's bedroom with an added living room. The purple cloaked Raven was humming to herself and brushing her hair in front of a vanity mirror. Passion saw Ryder in the reflection and turned to face him having a smile on her face.

"So you've finally come to visit, Ry." Passion said getting up from her chair.

"It's only been a few seconds and I like this Raven already." Ryder said as Passion hugged. "Though I'm surprised you're okay with being practically a love slave."

"It's not all bad. You're not some ugly bastard or a good-looking prick." Passion said. "Although you and Raven can be both sarcastic assess. So, it's a match made in heaven."

"A guilty pleasure, indeed." Ryder said kissing Passion.

She returned it only for Ryder to break away asking her if she wanted to help him on the quest.

"I've got to do some naughty things to gain some benefits…." Ryder said seductively.

"Well…I'd be happy to help." Passion said with a smirk.

* * *

Raven was still out on the roof meditating. She had no idea where the rush of calm came down, but kept to meditating. Then something broke her focus, another rush of an emotion. A rather lewd thought of Ryder crossed her mind and she blushed beat red over thinking it the first place.

"Damn it…" Raven muttered.

Raven couldn't sense Ryder anywhere in the house, and she thought Ryder was out training elsewhere. Raven was an empath and thus tried to keep as neutral as possible. Thus, she never really experiences the emotions related to passion. So, it came to a shock to have a jolt of desire coarse through her. Her breathing intensified as she started panting. Her chest showed the tell-tale signs of arousal.

"What the hell is going on?" Raven asked herself.

A text box pinged up.

 **[Your body is currently "readjusting" to your powers….]**

Raven could feel that text box was full of BS, but another jolt of pleasure. Raven had to awkwardly shuffle to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she suddenly a certain _place_ getting wet. She needed a cold shower and rushed in to have one.

"Damn teenage hormones, damn mind connections! I swear when I find the bastard who prevented me from going to the afterlife, I'll make them see hell!" Raven thought as the cold water soaked her grey body.

* * *

Ryder had walked out of Passion's room rather sated. He had just finished having Raven pie. He had visited Bravery sparring with her, had an insult battle with Rudeness, and at the moment was looking for Sloth in her messy domain. Ryder had to contain himself to find Sloth lazing on the couch naked as day. Her brown cloak and clothes were hung over the couch. Sloth was wrapped up in TV and Ryder only had time to say hi before she tossed him out. Now Ryder had two left and he still needed to do something naughty with one of them for the bonus objective.

Pink Raven (Happiness) and Gray Raven (Timidity) were last to visit.

"Now which one should I fool around with? (Brown) Sloth was too lazy, (Green) Bravery would want to fight me while we fool around, (Orange) Rudeness would probably spend time insulting me." Ryder bemoaned. "I got a shy girl and an overly happy girl."

He thought about and decided on the shy girl. She would at least be easier to handle…might as well save her for last." Ryder said going down the Happiness Path.

What he found was (Yellow) Knowledge conserving with Pink. Pink Raven's realm was the same forest with yellow skies, pink clouds and floating strawberries as in canon. Ryder came up to the pair.

"Oh hey, you're here. I was just talking to Pinkie Pie here." Knowledge said.

* * *

 _Across the multiverse, Pinkie Pie and her friends were watching this on Interdimensional Cable._

 _"This is the second series that references Pinkie Pie! What's next, we going to cameo?!" Rainbow Dash asked sarcastically._

 _"We are in a cameo." Twilight Sparkle said pointing to the Fourth Wall._

 _"Damn it, you lazy bastard! Stop making pony jokes! We get it, we overachieved!" Rainbow Dash yelled flipping off the fourth wall._

* * *

Ryder had felt a disturbance, but shrugged it off. Ryder had asked what they were talking about and Pink wanted to show Ryder something. Let's just say it resulting in his bonus complete being completed and him walking out with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

Still in the shower, Raven had another jolt, but it resulted in a bit of climax with her mewling in bliss. Raven quickly composed herself to towel herself off. She was glad nobody had sent that.

* * *

The last room was upon me and I went on ahead on the Timidity Path. Of course, there was the large stone maze. I casually walk down a path before finding Gray Raven. She was so cute….and the submissive air she gave with her constant apologizing was toxic. I found myself smiling. Raven was a juicy rabbit and I was the tiger. However, I had to stop myself when I noticed Gray Raven was quivering. I apologized for the look, and then the text box pinged that I completed the quest. Unlike the other times, they revealed what the mystery prize was.

 **[Raven Quest Complete!]**

 **Journey to the Mind.: You want Raven to open up to you. Use Raven's mirror to travel to Nevermore and have a journey through her mind.**

 **Quest Objectives:**

· **Meet and befriend the 7 Emoticlones. (Complete!)**

· **Survive being in Raven's mind. (Aced with ease!)**

 **Quest Requirements:**

· **No party members can join you.**

· **Raven cannot know of your quest.**

 **Quest Completion Reward:**

· **Raven opens up to you (+200 BON)**

· **New Costume for Raven**

· **Mystery Prize (Zen Headband)**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

· **Perform a perverted act with at least 3 Emoticlones. (Complete!)**

· **Fight and defeat Red Raven! (Complete!)**

· **-Hidden objective- (Convince (or manipulate) the Emoticlones to a preform a perverted act. (3/3) (Complete!)**

 **Bonus Completion Reward:**

· **Raven fully opens up to you (+400 BON)**

· **New Costumes for Harley Quinn.**

· **Raven-exclusive booster.**

· **Nevermore becomes one of the training grounds you can visit.**

I wave goodbye to Gray Raven returning to the hub which had a portal for me which I dove into. I found myself returned to my bedroom. I bolt for my harem's bedroom and put the mirror back. I slipped out and relaxed. Only to run into my Raven in nothing but a towel.

"Where have you been?" Raven said. "I couldn't sense you."

"Quest." I said bluntly.

Raven sighed admitting that she was worried about me because we were out of sync.

"I got a new costume for you and Harley." I said with a smile.

Seems we were back in sync before Raven paled.

" **[Alt. Costume: Raven – Rev It Up]** " I said.

* * *

Raven swore that the Gamer effect was some kind of pervert. The white light came over Raven which put her in a new outfit. Her hair was now in a small ponytail and her right upper arm had a tribal tattoo, reaching all the way up to her neck. She had on a pair of Vietnam War-era US military jungle boots without socks, very short cut-off jeans, (turned into Denim Shorts) and a black crop top, leaving her belly exposed. The shorts weren't buttoned up instead using a US Army webbing belt to keep them up despite it exposed bits of the plain black panties. Ryder was speechless.

"Ryder, I'll wear this around the home. In exchange, you don't change me into this in public." Raven said calmly.

"Deal." Ryder remarked. "And I got something for you. It's a special booster." Ryder remarked getting it out of **[Inventory]**.

 **Full Body – White Raven's Cloak (Raven-exclusive Booster) ( Legendary)**

 **Cloak**

 **Durability: It's practically indestructible!**

 **All stats (expect BON, WIS, INT) under 1000 are raised to 1000/If those are over 1000, gains to those are doubled.**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Complete balance and control of one's emotions.**

 *** Cloak can shift between in normal indigo and pure white (doubles as the DCAU costume)**

 **Requirements: Can only be wielded by Raven (#89)**

 **Description: White Raven represents complete balance of the mind and one's abilities. This cloak is imbued with said energy.**

Raven rapidly read the description and her eyes widened. Ryder equipped it for it to double as her DCAU outfit. Besides not being in the cloak, the stats increased and the bonus effects were there.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry of losing control." Raven said.

"So maybe you could smile a bit more often?" Ryder said with a smirk.

"When you stop being a perv." Raven shot back.

Ryder and Raven share a bit of laugh. Raven was caught off-guard by the surprise kiss from Ryder, but she returned it.

"The night is still young and I got rewards to look over. Care to join me?" Ryder offered.

"Sure." Raven said as the pair departed for the living room.

Rose had went along to bed already leaving the pair alone on the couch. Ryder got to the next item.

 **Head – Zen Headband (Special Booster) (Rare)**

 **Headband**

 **Durability: 10000/10000**

 **+300 LUK**

 **+200 P-STR**

 **+200 S-ATK**

 **+200 S-DEF**

 **+200 DEX**

 **+100 END**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei**

 *** Encourages a spirit of a balance.**

 **Description: This headband was worn by likes of many action heroes in the 90s like Rambo. Not only classic, but they help you to keep a cool head.**

"Going to Harley." Ryder said equipping it on the clown woman using the **[Equip]** module.

Raven took up the remote to turn on the television only to see that Teen Titans GO! was on.

"What the hell is this shit?" Raven asked.

"Two dumbasses who gutted Teen Titans for shits and giggles." Ryder said. "It's that bad."

It was only three minutes and Raven already wanted to kill someone, namely the writers. The episode they were watching was one of the few that most would watch willingly, "Legs".

"I can see why you like this episode. If they have to resort to sexualizing me for views, I hate to see what they'd do to Starfire." Raven said annoyed.

"Funny you say that. You got a shower scene and all this, but Starfire doesn't get any of those things." Ryder said.

Raven changes the channel flipping through channel after channel. Ryder suggested they could entertain each other.

"It would help our BON." Ryder said making a valid point. "But that is if you're ready."

"I'm not sure about this….tell you what, if our BON over 5…no 1000, I'll consider it." Raven said with her own smirk.

Ryker laughed before using a lone finger to raise her crop top exposing her pale gray orbs.

"Well Raven, our BON sits at 1050." Ryder said teasingly.

Raven didn't believe him and glared at Ryder for that stunt of his.

" **[Stats]** " Raven said calling up a text box.

Raven was shocked to see her increased BON.

"Well…that's surprising." Raven remarked dryly. "Well a deal's a dea…"

Raven was cut off by Ryder holding her close. Inwardly, Raven was looking forward to this. Her incident in the shower had kick started it. She didn't want show it openly. That wouldn't be an issue later on.

* * *

Harley Quinn got up down of bed wanting a drink and she sauntered down to the living room for something sweet to drink. After guzzling a big bottle of soda, she let out a belch as she staggered upstairs. She had noticed her master's bedroom door was open and she heard moaning that sounded familiar.

"No way." Harley said to herself.

She crept over and peeped through the door. There was Raven riding on top of Ryder and quite aggressively. Harley saw that Raven had tattoos this time around. Aside from the Revy tribal tattoos, Raven had a raven tattoo on her lower back right above her behind. The two were intense as sweat glistened off their bodies throughout their "embrace". Harley, being Harley, kept watching. All three came to a climax and Raven reluctantly got a face full of the sauce.

"Lucky…" Harley muttered to herself wiping her soaked hand in her nightie.

"It's everywhere." Raven deadpanned.

"Sorry. Alien genetics." Ryder said with a laugh.

The text box came up.

 **[You've gotten intimate with Raven! BON is tripled! Harley was watching, she's awed by your skill, +75 BON.]**

"Harley?!" Raven said clearly enraged.

"I'll deal with you. Go on to bed, Raven." Ryder said. "I assure you, she'll be punished."

Raven used her powers to drag Harley in the room before leaving. Harley was shaking like a leaf over what he would do.

"I'm going to have to spank you." Ryder said with a leer.

Harley stopped shaking glad it wasn't a fist to the face. Raven, being in sync, realized Harley would be enjoying her punishment.

"Maybe I'll consider Ryder to keep her without her makeup for awhile." Raven said a smirk.

At the end of night, Ryder and Minato both landed a Teen Titan and all the fanboys and perverts would be frothing in envy.

* * *

(A/N: New change to the "Status of the Players" page, I will copy the Ashikabi stats, but not the Sekirei's stats unless their stats are increased or their equipment changes. No need to keep copying things. Another thing, a bit of a bad typo on the Ryder's status page. The age was supposed to be 17 but since he made 18 a few chapters back, I didn't bother. Consider it an in-joke.)

-Status of the Players-

 **Ryder Vega Blackthorn**

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi Dragon of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: x

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge. Now aware of his heritage, he seeks to get even stronger than before to help aid his Sekirei. Him becoming a Super Saiyan has only made him deadlier.

 **Ryder's Perks**

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- North Dragon Head/Shadow Ashikabi – You are looked up (and still somewhat feared) by other Ashikabi for your helplessness and willingness to flip off MBI. Most Ashikabi (except for a select few) are less likely to fight you or your Sekirei. Being the leader of North Dragons gets you an 75% discount on stores in the North (except Waterflower Apparels) This discount applies to your members as well.

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.

\- Super Saiyan – You are a Saiyan who had broken the limits of a Saiyan warrior. There are multiple ways to obtain more forms to it. Current Level – FPSSJ (This perk can be changed if you reach another level of it, or lost if you don't keep up with your training.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Gamer's Heightened Mind – Your use of the Gamer had allowed full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status effect. Having Raven in your party adds the bonus of being immune from attacks of an occult nature.

\- Roshi-style Sensei – You are a badass martial arts teacher who loves the ladies! Depending on how high your luck is, you can get "fanservice" from the ladies. +50% to teaching effectiveness.

-Organizations

MBI – Hated – 2500/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Minaka Horito – Warring – 0/9000

Miya Asama – Honored – 8400/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Exalted – 9000/9000

Karasuba – Warring – (-500)/9000

Benitsubasa – Honored – 8000/9000

Hai'hane – Friendly – 6000/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Starfire - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato - Warring - 1000/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

Kazehana - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Seasonal Sisters – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Exalted - 9000/9000

Naoren - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Kinmichi - Well Liked - 7000/9000

-x-

 ** _Harley Quinn (No.99)_**

P – STR – 825 (+200)

S – ATK – 650 (+200)

SPD – 825

S – DEF – 775 (+200)

END – 975 (+100)

LUK – 575 (+300)

DEX – 975 (+200)

BON – 1000

WIS - 725

INT – 145 (She was a genius)

 **Harley's Equipped Items:**

Weapon – Piko Piko Hammer – (Weapon) (EPIC)

Hammer

Durability: 5000/5000

Bonus Stats: Will allow for the hammer to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown like an exploding ninja star, and summoned by thought alone.

Requirements: P-STR must be over 220

Description: An exact replica of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series. It's same of an odd unknown material. It resembles the one used in the Sonic X anime. It also has the same strange abilities.

Head – Zen Headband (Special Booster) (Rare)

Headband

Durability: 10000/10000

+300 LUK

+200 P-STR

+200 S-ATK

+200 S-DEF

+200 DEX

+100 END

Bonus Stats:

* Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei

* Encourages a spirit of a balance.

Description: This headband was worn by likes of many action heroes in the 90s like Rambo. Not only classic, but they help you to keep a cool head.

-x-

 ** _Raven (No.89)_**

P – STR – 1000

S – ATK – 1000

SPD – 1000

S – DEF – 1200

END – 1000

LUK – 1000

DEX – 1000

BON – 3150

WIS – 500

INT – 137

 **Raven's Equipped Items:**

Full Body – White Raven's Cloak (Raven-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Cloak

Durability: It's practically indestructible!

All stats (expect BON, WIS, INT) under 1000 are raised to 1000/If those are over 1000, gains to those are doubled.

Bonus Stats:

* Complete balance and control of one's emotions.

* Cloak can shift between in normal indigo and pure white (doubles as the DCAU costume)

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Raven (#89)

Description: White Raven represents complete balance of the mind and one's abilities. This cloak is imbued with said energy.

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Dragon Ashikabi of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 19

HP: 193600/193600

STR: 501

SPD: 445

INT: 469

DEF: 405

LUK: 413

Minato Sahashi was a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery, but he is on his way to become a true warrior. He's considerably the strongest human on the planet.

 **Minato's Perks**

\- Heightened Genius – In terms of intelligence, you have surpassed your parents. Although you no longer have the multiplier gain for intelligence, learning skills and so forth is now rather easy for you. (This perk can be lost if you get brain damaged.)

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

\- Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.

\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits. While the multiplier is gone, this perk amp your Kaio-ken limit up to [x50]. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

\- Budding Reality Warper - Hanging around Ryder so much has led you to absorb some of his dimensional energy. (This perk changes once Ryder tells you the secret to ascend to being a reality warper)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as its top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- CCC – Unlike most others, you're calm, cool, and collected. Allows full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status.

– Superhuman – You've pushed your body beyond human limits, and now you reach great heights. (This perk can be lost if any of your stats go under 100.)

\- World's Strongest – You're the strongest Human on the planet. Other humans will be less willing to fight you. Attacks from other human fighters go down by 25%.

 **Minato's Reputation:**

\- Organizations

MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000

Uzume – Exalted – 9000/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Harley Quinn - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Hayato Mikogami - Unfriendly - 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Honored - 8000/9000

Naoren - Friendly - 6000/9000

Kinmichi - Neutral - 5000/5000

-x-

 ** _Starfire (No. 99)_**

P – STR – 700

S – ATK – 700

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 700

END – 700

LUK – 700

DEX – 700

BON – 2100

WIS – 700

INT – 100

 **Starfire's Equipment:**

Hands – Black Power Fist (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 4500/4500

Bonus Stats: Adds an electrical boost to attacks, physical and special.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: These gloves emit a powerful electric shock amplifying attacks to give them an extra kick. These were invented by Huey Freeman.

Requirement: Sekirei must not be an elemental.

Necklace – Jewel of Charta (Starfire-exclusive booster) (Rare)

Double all stats except WIS, BON, INT

Durability: 950/950

Bonus Stats:

* Starbolts and energy will change from green to blood red in use.

* Can be turned on and off by the user.

Description: The jewel in this necklace is the Swamp Moons of Drenthax IV. It had the power to greatly increase and further strengthen a Tamaranean's natural abilities to great power-levels. However, it is rather fragile.

* * *

 **Seo Kaoru**

Class: Matsrou Ashikabi, Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): -None-

Age: 25

HP: 40000/40000

STR: 110

SPD: 110

INT: 56

DEF: 110

LUK: 110

Seo Kaoru is a freelancer, willing to work if you pay him a good deal. A man of many skills, he hides a caring side that he'd only show to his Sekirei. He suffers from rotten luck no longer as he rises to get stronger to fight alongside his Sekirei.

 **Seo's Perks**

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Matsrou Power - This power given to you by Takehito allow you to disable a Sekirei's powers by a single touch.

– Superhuman – You've pushed your body beyond human limits, and now you reach great heights. (This perk can be lost if any of your stats go under 100 except for your INT for some reason)

\- Moderate Ki User - You are moderately skilled in the art of fighting with ki, able to use attacks beyond human limits. Your Kaio-ken limit up to [x50]. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)


	28. Informal Update 3

**A Small Author's Note:**

There's a poll on what should happen next, and I need votes because I can't decide at the moment due to so many idea. What do you want me to focus on? The poll will be closed soon, so vote away!


	29. Episode 25: Day Six (Part 12)

**(A/N:** _Before we start, can you believe it's been 25 episodes already? Now this tale is on that level with Steven Universe Blackthorned and Dragon Ball Blackthorned. Man, thank you all for voting! I wish I could get more reviews like *snap* though. Let's aim for 100 reviews and moresome. So here are our results:_

 _Ryker, Rose, and Minato go forth to claim the South from Hayato. 16 votes - 45%_

 _Focus on them training their abilities to prepare for canon. (Ryder and Rose would be training in warper abilites) 10 votes - 28%_

 _Explore on what happened to the other Sekirei. 7 votes - 20%_

 _Have a Gamer option allow to skip to the final night. (The cost would be losing out on any and all quest offered between then.) 1 votes - 2%_

 _Have the focus shift to Seo while the other main crew train off-screen. 1 votes - 2%_

 _Have the focus shift to the Ōkami clan's antic while the main crew trains off-screen. 0 votes - 0%_

 _Have the focus shift to Anitelu while the other main crew train off-screen. 0 votes - 0%_

 _Have the focus shift to Aaron and company while the other main crew train off-screen. 0 votes – 0%_

 _Well, you asked for it. The crew is going South! Don't worry, I'll try to add in some training and fates of other Sekirei. Either way, onto the chapter! Oh, and please vote for my next poll considering Ryder's Metsu Blade._

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 25: Winding Down**

 **Day 6**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

So here we were, me, Minato, and Rose sitting around the table at Miya's. At least Miya is happy to see us. We were bored and couldn't decide on what to do today. The option to skip to the final night was there, but we couldn't. I wanted to pop more cherries and so did Minato. Rose didn't have a say being she wasn't a Gamer.

"So any quests?" Rose asked.

I call them up.

"I got one for scanning more Sekirei for the SekiDex." I said getting a groan from Minato.

"That's boring, save for after we don't have to worry about my dad." Minato said.

He had a point. In the Pokémon games, you really only focus on the Dex after the main story (unless it's DPPT).

"I got one to fight a mini-boss, one for claiming the South as turf, and a trolling Minaka quest." I said listing off some of the quest in our list.

"Bring the South one up." Minato said looking it over.

That I did.

 **[Side-Quest Alert!]**

 **Civil War! : You've gotten the East under you, now you seek to conquer the South! The question is how? Either defeat 2 of Hayato's Sekirei to spite Hayato or defeat at least three of the strongest Ashikabi in the South to aid Hayato.**

 **Quest Objectives: Defeat 2 of Hayato's Sekriei**

 **-or-**

 **Defeat three Ashikabi in the South.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: New Perk [Southern Emperor], Safehouse within the South**

 **Quest Failure: Best not known.**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: If Hayato's 2 Sekirei are defeated: ( Special Capsule)**

 **If 5 Ashikabi are taken out: (Friendship with Hayato is amped to Friendly, chance for him to become potential ally. Special Hayato Capsule)**

 **Accept? Y/N**

"I might not like Hayato, but I rather have him around. Mutsu's needed as insurance. Plus, it's better than having him hating my guts." I remarked.

"Duly noted. It's for the best, plus the less Ashikabi the better." Minato said sadly. "I don't want to off Sekirei, but we must."

"Can I come on this quest?" Rose remarked excited.

"Sorry, but we were going to get Seo to join us. He's a part of the gaming party and we rarely do together." I said.

"Damn it. Now I have to wait until one of you croaks to get Gamer powers." Rose mutters under her breath.

Saiyan hearing really helps.

* * *

Ryder announced to Miya, he and Minato were leaving on a quest. Miya sighed and looked to Rose.

"Mind staying and keeping me company, please?" Miya asked Rose.

"Fine." Rose said. "I do pay to live here, so I might as well."

Rose would discover it was her turn to wash the dishes and Ryder alone left a large pile. Rose wanted to scream, and Miya leaned back on her chair turning on the TV. Over at the Eastern safehouse, Minato and Ryder were readying for their accepted quest. Unlike most times, they both decided to store their trenches in **[Inventory]**. Minato were a simple grey t-shirt under, black pants, and gold boots. Ryder donned a sky blue gi, black sash, black undershirt, and the same gold boots. Their gear equipped shortly after, they had to decide which Sekirei to take with him. Speaking of Sekirei, the harems were currently discussing over who got to go except the smarter ones.

"Well I took Raven and Harley on my last quest out, so it's Yamisha and Shi's turns to go with." Ryder said.

Shi was still in the Mastery Yukata, but Yashima wore a purple dress with ripped jeans that are to her thighs, and has bands around her wrists. She still had her equipped items though. Minato took up Tsukiumi and Starfire. Starfire was oddly enough in her **[Skull Grunt]** costume. Starfire had her red hair done up in the style with a Team Skull hat and bandana over her mouth. A chain necklace with Team Skull's logo, a pair of white shoes, a black tank top with a cross in the front, and white booty shorts. Tsukiumi wore a rather tight fitting ocean blue cheongsam and combat heels. The six left and meet up with Seo and the twins.

"Well, I would suggest we fly, but it's daytime. So, I'll just spawn a van or something." Ryder said. "Or do you guys want your own cars each?"

"Each." Seo remarked.

Ryder spawned a Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) for Seo, a Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) for Minato, and a Nissan Skyline GT-R Nismo Z-Tune for himself. Using the Gamer powers, they were customized and they took off for the South.

"Man, got to love Need for Speed, they got the raddest taste in cars." Ryder said with a smirk.

"I can second that." Minato said.

The Sekirei were holding on for dear life due to their Ashikabi's driving.

"Slow down!" Yashima pleaded.

Those pleas fell on deaf ears. Calling up a mini-map, they found the spots to the Ashikabis in the South. The three split off to take one at the time.

-With Ryder-

At a restaurant nearby, lie a woman with her Ashikabi. This woman could be described as the opposite of Rose by looks alone. A complete Yamato Nadeshiko. Makina was in her yukata eating with her two Sekirei, Ryuhime and Otono. Ryuhime and Otono were both themed as samurai. Ryuhime had silky blue hair and Otono had rough red hair. Ryuhime was a mirror duplicate to Shinobu of Love Hina. Ryder had created her as a bit of an antithesis. Otono was actually originally a drawing made by Ryder's older brother, Ace, and meant as an antithesis to wimpy protagonists. Ryder pulled up and out came Ryder, Shi, and Yashima.

"SekiDex, scan them and tag them." Ryder remarked.

 ** _"Sekirei No. 33, Ryuhime, the Samurai Sekirei. Ryuhime's bust is 68, waist is 52, and hips are 72. Gender is female. While not necessarily having supernatural powers, she is a skilled swordsman. Following the Bushido Code, she is honorable to a fault. She can see the "intent" of a person, being a living lie detector. Her special ability, "Sworn to the Sword", allows her to get a double damage bonus if her opponent wields a sword as well. Winged by Makina Nade."_**

 ** _"Sekirei No. 34, Otono, the Samurai Sekirei. Gender is male. Height stands at 5' 6'' and weight is unknown. He is a skilled swordsman. Following the Bushido Code, he is honorable to a fault. Unlike his counterpart, he is able to charging with his sword with energy. His special ability, "Samurai Slayer", allows Ryuhime to access a similar power set if they are on the same team. Winged by Makina Nade."_**

Makina turned to see the fellow Ashikabi.

"I'm here for a battle." Ryder said.

Ryder was caught off guard to see Makina down her tea and whip out a freaking shotgun from nowhere.

"#92 and #98 are among those dead by our hands." Makina remarked with ice in her veins. "You're next."

Makina's innocent look was to hide her savage tendencies. Ryder was shaken but wasn't deterred. Metsu Blade in hand, he glared at her. Otono and Ryuhime got up as the people within the restaurant started fleeing. The battle was set.

(Team Ryder vs Team Makina – Battle BGM : Battle-2 - Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening)

Makina fired a barrage of shots, one nearly hitting Ryder's car. A tic mark on his head, he put effort to slashing her shots. Ryuhime took to Yashima who blocked her sword with her mallet.

"Gravity Tornado!" Yashima said spinning her hammer around, releasing a powerful tornado.

Ryuhime had to dodge the mini tornado over to get slashed on the left by Shi's arm claws.

"Burning Slash!" Otono said coming down at Shi.

Using her arm claws, they combusted with flames clashes with Otono's wakizashi. Due to Shi's superior S-ATK and P-STR, she broke through Otono's sword and impaled the samurai through the heart killing him.

"Otono!" Ryuhime called out only to get blindsided by Yashima's hammer sending her airborne.

Makina aimed her shotgun for Shi out of blood only to get impaled through the throat by Ryder. She made the mistake of being blinded by revenge. Ryuhime wound up landing head first on someone's car killing her instantly.

"Well, that was quick." Ryder remarked. "Then again, the stats were crap."

Ryder counted up his victories coming up to the fact he was now at 8 defeated Sekirei. The text boxs flashed up.

 **[#33 defeated! +100 P-STR and +100 S-ATK for Yashima!]**

 **[#34 was overpowered and slain! +50 LUK and +100 S-DEF for Shi!]**

 **[Makina Nade has been killed! +500 Friendship with Mikogami Hayato]**

Ryder would have been disturbed by this, but he shrugged it off. He needed Hayato's aid and if killing off people raises the meter, so be it. Ryder used **[Observe]** on Ryuhime's tantō that she dropped when she was sent flying.

 **Weapon – #33's Tantō (RARE)**

 ** _Shinsakuto Tantō_**

 **Durability: 20000/20000**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** If the victim has a bleeding status effect, a ravaged status effect is added.**

 *** Can be hidden.**

 **Description: This blade is a carefully crafted piece of work. This tantō is usually used as a last resort as it usually concealed. Its metal handle can be used for melee attacks.**

Ryder decided to keep it for himself, just in case. Ryder had to call Takami to let her know that he defeated more Sekirei. When he told her that he killed the Ashikabi, he had to explain she had a shotgun. Surprisingly, Takami revealed that many of the Ashikabi in the area were armed.

"Is Minato with you?" Takami asked a bit worried.

"We split up to cover more ground and I'm regretting that decision." Ryder spoke.

"Go after him. I'll come to count your victory." Takami said with a sigh.

Ryder hung up and the three got in the car to take off after Minato and Seo.

-With Minato-

Minato swore that these southern Ashikabi were crazy. He was driving through looking for this Ashikabi when he found him and his Sekirei looting a store. Said Ashikabi wore a paint stained black hoodie torn at the sleeves, camouflage pants, and grey tennis shoes. He had tanned skin, dark eyes, and blonde dyed hairs. A true example of a delinquent and his name…Chaka. His Sekirei was just as wild. She was a tall attractive being with a rather Amazonian figure. She has long purple hair and wears a black peak cap with a chain-link design, a skimpy white midriff-revealing tank top, and a pair of skimpy denim "Daisy Dukes" cut-off shorts and high heels. She also has a chain around her waist, a studded black collar on her neck, and a pair of hand-cuffs hanging from the chain around her waist. Her weapon of choice was a riding crop. Pulling back, Minato raised the SekiDex.

 ** _"Sekirei No. 97, Poison, the Acrobatic Sekirei. Poison's bust is unknown, waist is unknown, and hips are unknown. Height is 175cm and weight is 52kg. Gender is questionable at best, possibly a futanari? A former member of the Mad Gear Gang turned Street Fighter, Poison is a rather agile fighter. Her fighting style is self-taught acrobatic fighting capable of moving swiftly to deliver punishing blows. However, being self-trained, she'll be at a disadvantage against trained foes. She can use her riding crop as a rather formidable weapon. Her special ability, "Overdrive" allows easier access to her ultimate moves. Current status is winged by Chaka Sashimi."_**

"So what's the plan?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Well, she doesn't have any long distance attacks according to the SekiDex. We can hammer her out from a distance." Minato remarked. "Tsukiumi, Starfire, we're going to combine attacks."

Tsukiumi and Starfire nodded as all three exited the car. Minato raised his hand charging an energy sphere within, Tsukiumi did the same with her water, and Starfire had a Starbolt charged. Chaka was walking out of the looted store with Poison.

"That's the last store on this block, let's go elsewhere." Poison remarked.

"Fine, fine." Chaka said.

"Now!" Minato said as the three fired their blasts.

"Wha?!" Chaka said before the blasts hit the duo.

Chaka was sent hurdling several feet away and so was Poison. The two staggered up and Chaka immediately recognized.

"Well shit! The Northeast Dragon! I've heard about you. Where's your boyfriend, out shopping?" Chaka said arrogantly referring to Ryder.

A tic mark appeared on Minato's head. This guy's voice screamed "I'm a prick!". Minato was ready to fight Chaka, and Chaka whipped out a pistol. Poison charged onward to fight Tsukiumi and Starfire, but a well-timed eye beam from Starfire got Poison through the neck.

"I wasn't aiming for her neck!" Starfire said panicked.

"Poison!" Chaka said. "You bitch! I'll make you suf—"

Minato shoot a finger beam right through Chaka's voicebox silencing him before knocking him unconscious. Minato was now at six victories.

 **[#97 was silenced! +100 P-STR for Tsukiumi and Starfire!]**

"Tsukiumi, I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to fight." Minato said kindly. "The next one is yours, which I can promise."

"It's not your fault, but thanks for the gesture." Tsukiumi said softly.

 **[Your kind words bear fruit! +200 BON with Tsukiumi]**

Soon enough, MBI's cleanup crew showed up along with Ryder and company.

"Seems, you're just fine. Minato, it seems the top three Ashikabi under Hayato here are real nuts." Ryder said.

 **[Minato, you've made Hayato's problem smaller. Friendship with him is now Neutral!]**

"At least, you're getting somewhere." Ryder remarked.

"Jeez, you two are offing people left and right." Takami said annoyed. "But I'm glad you're all right, Minato."

"Thanks kaa-san." Minato said. "Count my victory for me, will ya?"

Minato and his Sekirei got back in their car and took off. Ryder did the same, as the team were going to regroup. As for Chaka, he awoke surrounded by the people he robbed. With no Sekirei to save him, he was swiftly killed by being hung upside down and lit on fire. MBI didn't really want to kill this. Saved them paperwork.

-With Seo-

By the time, Ryder and Minato arrived. They find Seo and the twins wrapping up their fight.

" **[Lighting Drill!]** " Seo/Hibiki/Hikari said in unison.

Seo raised his hand forward at a 90 degree angle and charges a reddish energy sphere. Seo fired the beam forward as Hikari and Hibiki electrocute the beam. A yellow beam spiraled around Seo's beam forming the "drill". The result was a massive electrical explosion completely vaporizing the poor Ashikabi. They would never know if it was a guy or a girl, what quirks they had, or even if they could have an ally or not. What was left in the middle of the street was the fired body of that dead Ashikabi's Sekirei, #80 Kuroaki. Ryder and Minato couldn't even scan her before they couldn't scan her.

"Jeez, Seo! Overkill, much?" Ryder remarked.

"Well, to be fair, I didn't really test this thing out. I came up with it in my head." Seo said sheepishly.

The street was coated with black and sparks of electricity were all over it.

"At least it's handled." Hibiki said with Hikari nodding in agreement.

Ryder made a swift call to Takami to inform her of Seo's victory. It was there at Hayato and Mutsu made their presence known to the group.

"So, you're the ones who killed off the Monster Trio? I thank you for this. I see we can come to an agreement on pests within this game." Hayato said to them.

"I didn't do this for free. We want an alliance." Ryder said cutting to the chase.

"How bold." Hayato said coldly. "However, while I have all the reason to displease you. I am willing to call a truce. You don't attack my group, and I won't attack yours."

"Deal. But let's try to be civil about it. No need for ice." Ryder said offering the handshake. "Sorry about past transgressions."

Hayato seemed to smile and accepted it.

"The same to you, Blackthorn." Hayato said.

Hayato and Mutsu took their leave and once they were gone, a text box came signaling the end of the quest.

 **[Side-Quest Alert!]**

 **Civil War! : You've gotten the East under you, now you seek to conquer the South! The question is how? Either defeat 2 of Hayato's Sekirei to spite Hayato or defeat at least three of the strongest Ashikabi in the South to aid Hayato.**

 **Quest Objectives: Defeat 2 of Hayato's Sekriei**

 **-or-**

 **Defeat three Ashikabi in the South. (Complete!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: New Perk [Southern Emperor], Safehouse within the South**

 **Quest Failure: Best not known.**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: If 5 Ashikabi are taken out: (Friendship with Hayato is amped to Friendly, chance for him to become potential ally. Special Hayato Capsule)**

"Let's go find that new safehouse." Ryder said returning to his car. "We need to split up the loot."

* * *

Miya was in the midst of having a nap, but Rose woke her up. Rose was heading back over to the safehouse and Miya bid her goodbye. Once Rose was gone, Miya crept up to Matsu to "borrow" her pleasure tools.

"Well well…seems Miya ain't so innocent." A voice said terrifying Miya.

She turned to see it was Matsu.

"You forgot I have cameras here, and I saw you take that." Matsu said with a bit of concern. "And I have audio of your little session."

Miya looked mortified, but Matsu told her not to worry. She even let Miya keep them. When Miya asked why, Matsu leaned in to whisper,

"Because unlike you, I have the real thing wanting for me to ride. And you can't stop me."

Miya wanted to strangle Matsu but she **[Fast Travel]** 'ed back to the safehouse leaving Miya alone in the house. Miya was now unable to get any pleasure from the use of any of tools because of Matsu's words. Now all her could think about was the real thing…poor Miya.

As for Rose, she found that Naoren and Kinmichi were sparring in the backyard. The boys were once again trying to break their tie. Not wanting to get involved, Rose went to watch Interdimensional Cable. She had found a nice show of _Bat-Mite bashing Teen Titans Go_.

* * *

(And now we see the fates of some other Sekirei)

Karma can be rather vicious at time and now was no exception. Ragyo was dying. How was rather humiliating? Bleeding out from a head because some punk smashed something over her head while she was distracted. How? Well a few moments ago, Ragyo had concerned Satsuki and Ryouko. Being Sekirei, Ragyo wanted to get an Ashikabi to wing all three. Satsuki and Ryouko wanted no part in being near their molester mother. And so it was a chase across the city lasting five days. Ragyo had cornered them and Ryouko was too sleep deprived to fight. Satsuki was going through a rather serve flashbacks of Ragyo's "bonding" with her. Ragyo was already on top on her.

"Don't cry. Your sister will join us soon enough." Ragyo said licking her lips. "I won't hurt you much."

Then, one guy was minding his own business before seeing this mess. He'd be freaking out if Satsuki wasn't screaming bloody murder. This guy didn't have to help, but he was a sucker for helping others. Disgustingly pure to a fault. And so, he picked up a forlorn metal baseball bat and smashed it over Ragyo's head. Now Ragyo was dying looking up at her attacker so kept slugging up with the bat to hurry the process. Once she was unconscious and bleeding out, he helped Satsuki up. Satsuki in a midst of a bit panic kissed him to wing herself. Ken Hayabusa was now an Ashikabi and now dragged into a game where his morals would be put to the test.

* * *

I had to admit that the Southern Safehouse was growing on me. Unlike the one in the West, this one was penthouse suite in a fancy apartment building. The irony is it's Minaka Towers. Either way, we entered and found our door to our penthouses on the upper floors. We each had our own floor to which we could ride the elevator directly into our living rooms. I entered my own suite, and I already loved it. Reminded me of the set of JESSIE. The living room had a similar setup to the other safehouse, an interdimensional cable box, a crapton of game consoles, furnishing I've made in my Sims games. Not going to lie, this gamer thing really knows me well.

"What do you think?" I say to Yashima and Shi.

"I think Raven is going to gut you for that poster of her." Yashima said pointing to the poster on the wall of them.

I looked to see Raven dressed up as the classic Lara Croft with a pair of black energy pistols. I didn't see the problem until I looked over to the next one which was her restrained by tentacles with Zone-tan giggling like a madwoman. Now I see.

"Eh. She needs me." I say with a shrug. "But I can't have that poster anyway. I don't need that Zone twat watching me."

I tore off that poster and turned it into cinders with ki. With that done, we explore the house. I had an outdoor balcony, a room with an indoor pool, fully stocked kitchen, many bedrooms, a theater room, and a freaking gravity room for training. Yashima had went down to the living room to watch TV, while Shi went for a swim. This gave me a chance. I've been wanting to get Shi alone for a while. I head for the pool to find Shi in a cute blue one-piece swimsuit. You know, the ones they wear in schools. Shi made me "hungry". With the BlackTab, I scan over myself changing my clothes to a pair of flaming black Bermuda shorts and sandals. Putting my BlackTab and the Metsu Blade on the table, I kick off my sandals.

"I really need a name for the Metsu Blade. Calling it that sounds redundant." I thought as I slip into the water.

* * *

In the pool, Shi wasn't armed and had no idea that her Ashikabi was in the pool until his arm coiled around her waist. Shi squeaked as she could feel her master's breath on her.

"Finally got you in my grasp." Ryder breathed.

Shi blushed hotly feeling something of his poking her.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." Shi said nervously.

"All right, Shi-hime. Then, care for some foreplay?" Ryder purred.

"Depends…" Shi said stuttering.

"Maybe, I can gaze upon that pale porcelain skin of yours." Ryder remarked.

At the moment, Shi was feeling rather heated at the moment. Didn't help that Ryder's shaft was poking her.

"I don't feel I could. I'm sorry I'm so indecisive." Shi said.

"Don't sweat it. The BON may be high, but it is up to you." Ryder said pulling away. "Besides, I'm a patient man. I love you enough to wait."

She and Ryder shared a brief kiss before he left her to her swim.

 **[Respecting boundaries deepens the bond you have with Shi +40 BON added!]**

Ryder smiled a bit as he headed back to the living room. He was happy to see his BON with Shi rising. He hoped to open her shell and he was making good progress. Pulling up his **[Status]** , he was pleased with how things went so far. Even his Strangled by the Eight Hands plans was at 99% completion. He decided to save finishing the plan for the last free day. A quick scan with his BlackTab, Ryder was dry and back in the clothes he had on before. He joined Yashima on the couch.

"So Yashi-chan, what's on?" Ryder said leaning back.

"New show that came out, it's called **Pokémon Loud: The Kanto Chronicles**." Yashima remarked.

Ryder took interest and looked it up on BlackTab. Turns out this originated as a fanfiction on Earth Prime, but on another Earth, this replaced the Anime. Apparently Ryder discovered fan outrage was so serve over Ash losing Kalos, they had to cancel the mainstream anime.

"So Chris Savino and a new guy were called in and this new show was born, eh? Even seems that Cartoon Network still owns Pokémon and now owns Loud House on that Earth. Let's see the results." Ryder remarked.

He wasn't disappointed at all and made a note on his BlackTab to follow the show. Along with telling his siblings about this show. Downstairs, Minato was in the midst of finishing an embrace with Tsukiumi who was a sweating satisfied hot mess. Starfire had entered his bedroom.

"Minato, I…I wanted to ask if I can get the others." Starfire remarked.

Minato got dressed and nodded. Starfire bolted, and Tsukiumi was panting.

"That was fantastic, husband." Tsukiumi said airily.

"You were great too, but ease up on being on top. I swear you're going to break my pelvis with those thrusts." Minato said before heading back to the living room.

He found that Starfire had brought all his Sekirei to which they explored the new digs.

"This place even comes with high-speed Wi-Fi…faster than Miya's that's for sure." Matsu remarked.

"There's a gravity room for training." Minato remarked.

Musubi rocketed off for the gravity room dragging Starfire with her. Kusano went out to the balcony to garden taking Kazehana with her. In Ryder's suite, his Sekirei along with Rose (and co) came over.

"Damn Ryder, you got it made!" Rose remarked. "I suppose I need to "pay" rent to live here too."

Ryder chuckled. Evening would come and everyone was having dinner. However, Ryder and Matsu were over at Miya's. Ryder was sensing Kagari's ki.

* * *

I noticed that Kagari was in a lot of pain lately and I realized that the mutation in her is speeding up. I came up to Matsu's room and entered to Matsu and Kagari.

"What do you want?" Kagari said defensively.

"Look, your ki. It's shaky and all over the place." I said. "You're simply reacting."

Kagari's eyes widen.

"Don't be surprised. You forgot I can sense ki and unlike Minato, I don't forget a face." I remarked.

"So you've known." Matsu remarked. "About Homura's problem?"

"Yes. Homura is reacting to Minato and the core is adjusting the body." I said astutely.

"So he's why I have boobs now?!" Kagari said pointing her now feminine frame.

"At least they aren't huge." Matsu said trying to look on the bright.

"There's an easy way to fix this. All you need to let Minato wing you and your core will stabilize." I remarked.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagari remarked coldly.

"Either that, if you burst into flame and nuke with enough force to destroy half of the city killing millions." I remarked calculating the possibility on my BlackTab.

Miya came through.

"Homura, you will go to Minato and be winged! I can't have you blowing up my home…and half the city." Miya said orderly.

Kagari groaned.

"I can't believe this!" Kagari said. "Even I wanted to, how am I going to convince Minato to kiss me? He thinks I'm a guy!"

"Leave it to me." I said leaving the room.

Using **[Kai Kai]** , I teleport to Minato's crib, snag him, and teleport back to Miya's wordlessly. Minato wanted an explanation.

"Minato's, it's time. I said I'd tell you the secret when you wing your destined six. Well, your last destined one is here." I said.

Minato looked surprised, but I leave him standing outside as I drag out Kagari.

"Kagari's a Sekirei?!" Minato said in shock. "Well, it explains the unnatural ki."

"Hurry and wing her." I remarked. "She's unstable and is at risk for self-immolation."

I didn't want to say she was at risk for being a human nuke. I step back to let them talk.

"Kagari, is this true?" Minato asked.

"Yes. Seems my core was reacting to you all this time. Matsu kept making stuff for me to stay stable, but it's working less and less. I wanted nothing more than torch Minaka for this. It's his fault I'm like this. However, it seems it's getting worse and worse. Now I have no choice…it's wing you or die." Homura said strained.

"I never would have forced a choice like that. But, you are our friend. Musubi, Uzume, and the others would miss you terribly. I can't stand by and do nothing. If winging you can save you, I'll do it." Minato said seriously.

I couldn't help but wonder where Uzume was. A quick sense pinpointed her at Higa's. Ugh, I can't wait to finally deal with him. I just hope things won't accelerate too fast.

* * *

Homura knew Minato would be steadfast in saving her, and Ryder spilling a bit of details of "origin timeline" of Minato risking his own life to save hers sealed the deal. Thus, Homura was winged and the wings of flame made their appearance. Those blazing beautiful wings ended up lighting part of Miya's home on fire to which Ryder took care of. Homura got the zap with the Gamer effect in full swing.

"What am I going to tell the gang?" Minato remarked.

"The truth. That you winged number 7." Ryder remarked. "Now that she's stable, me and Matsu could run a diagnostic."

"That we should." Matsu said with a perverse giggle.

Homura's face felt flushed as she had a bad feeling of being alone with those two.

"Wait, what about the secret?" Minato remarked.

A text box came up with the secret ready for Minato. It was even recorded in Ryder's voice to which Minato listened to. Quickly, his **[Budding Reality Warper]** perk was upgraded.

 **[- 5th Level Warper – The intermediate level a non-Earth Prime based warper can get, you can screw with reality but there's limits. (This perk can be upgraded by training in the Warper Arts.)]**

The Gamer effect went a step further and got him registered with added a Warper's I.D. and gift basket in his inventory saving him the progress of meeting one of the Order goons.

"Ryder, I see why you wanted to save this for when the main six were complete. It's a lot to take in, but it's good to know. At least I'm not the wimp anymore." Minato said tiredly.

Minato headed back for the safehouse via **[Fast Travel]** leaving Homura with Matsu and Ryder.

"Now, let's get you someplace empty to examine you." Ryder said to Homura.

Before Homura could run, Matsu put her in a full-nelson despite not having the physical strength advantage. Ryder lay a hand on them and teleported the three to **[Training Field 2]** , the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Are you sure, you're going to examine me?" Homura said uncomfortable.

"But we must. Can't have you being unstable." Matsu said with perverse glee.

Homura really wanted to run, but now being a gamer, she realize there was no escape. Ryder produced a lab table and equipment with a stroke of his BlackTab.

"All right, we'll need you to disrobe." Ryder said unabashly.

"Nani?!" Homura said. "What are you and Matsu thinking?"

"Well, we do need to examine your body to determine the effects the winging has on your body." Matsu remarked. "Besides, if you "fight" Ryder, you'll be stuck here."

Homura groaned and started to undress.

"You two bastards are a real pair of perverts, you know that?" Homura said tossing her shirt at Matsu's face.

"Perverts, yes. But I am rather concerned. I do be check your body and give you a full analysis. Considering the fact, you were bouncing between genders in ways only few people can only dream of." Ryder said making a legit point.

"And besides, it's either us or MBI." Matsu pointed out.

"I hate you, Matsu. So much right now." Homura said throwing her pants. "Feast your freaking eyes."

Ryder whipped out his SekiDex adding a piece of information in Homura's file. Updated bust to be about 81 cm. Homura was still thin and lithe, but a detail Matsu and Ryder noted was between her legs.

"That's explain why the anime cuts right there." Ryder thought.

She still had a shaft, albeit it was slightly thinner. Matsu tossed Homura on the table and thus began the examination. Homura wanted to say she didn't enjoy it but her flagpole stood up.

"It seems you got both genitals. Might be a female intersex…" Ryder noted.

"Damn it, as if I need more complications." Homura said bitterly.

"Now we'll need to check if you produce sperm." Matsu said licking her lips.

Homura shot up.

"You got a choice, Homura. Use your hand, or I'll help you." Matsu remarked.

It got worse, Homura thought. Either way, Homura knew she was going to lose. However, a twisted idea came to Homura's head. She got up and walked towards Matsu with a twisted grin on her face.

"Homura?" Matsu remarked.

"Bend over." Homura said dangerously.

"Oh crap!" Matsu said trying to run only for Ryder to trip her.

Homura hiked up the redhead's dress and yanked down her panties. This was payback.

"Wait, Homura! I'm still…saving myself for Minato. At least use my mouth." Matsu said a bit nervously.

Homura took the backdoor route, not that Matsu was complaining. Homura was venting her frustrations and Ryder was sitting back recording the event on his BlackTab.

"Ow!" Matsu whined as Homura smacking Matsu's behind.

"Humiliate me, huh? Well payback's in heat." Homura said thrusting harder.

By the time, Homura was done, they got the sample they needed. Homura was redressed, Matsu was seating on an ice pack, and Ryder had a new video to show Minato. The sample's results came in and Ryder looked at over.

"Well here's the results. You're a fully functioning herm for the most part, mostly female." Ryder said reading off the result. "Your core will naturally adjust everything else…so you might want to start buying pads."

Homura fell to her knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU, MINAKA! DAMN YOU!" Homura screamed skyward.

* * *

Ken Hayabusa arrived at his home with Satsuki and Ryouko in tow. His parents, Irene and Ryu were awaiting him.

"Dear Minaka, you've got to be kidding me." Ken said.

Next to Irene was a woman. She was over 10,000 years old but you could never tell as she looks as if she is in her early twenties, at times shown wearing eye makeup. She wears a short, cerulean-colored, cropped halter top, which stops and splits above her naval and has silver trimmings and has an opening in the middle, laced together with crossed strings in a way reminiscent of UMK3. She also had a matching thong of a similar design with a long flowing loincloth at the front, with embroidered designs on the center panel similar to the subtle designs on her mask and bustier. She also has a coronet, thigh-high boots, silver eardrops, and matching arm gauntlets along with a tiara on her head. This was Sekirei #56, Kitana.

Next to Ryu was another woman. In terms of physical features, she is identical to Kitana, apart from having shorter hair and her face being twisted by the Tarkatan DNA flowing in her veins. She wore a more conservative outfit (check MKX) and her face was unmasked, showing lips that lend her a human-like appearance, but her mouth is still lined with large, sharp teeth. This was Sekirei #58, Mileena.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ken remarked. "You too, dad?"

"It's your mother too." Ryu said as Mileena cozied up to her Ashikabi.

Ken carried the unconscious Ryouko up to his bedroom. He was too tired for this mess.

* * *

-Status of the Players-

 **Ryder Vega Blackthorn**

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi Dragon of the Northwest, Western Emperor, Southern King

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: x

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge. Now aware of his heritage, he seeks to get even stronger than before to help aid his Sekirei. Him becoming a Super Saiyan has only made him deadlier.

 **Ryder's Perks**

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- North Dragon Head/Shadow Ashikabi – You are looked up (and still somewhat feared) by other Ashikabi for your helplessness and willingness to flip off MBI. Most Ashikabi (except for a select few) are less likely to fight you or your Sekirei. Being the leader of North Dragons gets you an 75% discount on stores in the North (except Waterflower Apparels) This discount applies to your members as well.

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.

\- Gamer's Heightened Mind – Your use of the Gamer had allowed full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status effect. Having Raven in your party adds the bonus of being immune from attacks of an occult nature.

\- Super Saiyan – You are a Saiyan who had broken the limits of a Saiyan warrior. There are multiple ways to obtain more forms to it. Current Level – FPSSJ (This perk can be changed if you reach another level of it, or lost if you don't keep up with your training.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Territory Claimed: South - You co-own the South as the top Ashikabis. This discourages any Southern Ashikabi and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Roshi-style Sensei – You are a badass martial arts teacher who loves the ladies! Depending on how high your luck is, you can get "fanservice" from the ladies. +50% to teaching effectiveness. –

Organizations

MBI – Hated – 2500/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Minaka Horito – Warring – 0/9000

Miya Asama – Honored – 8400/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Exalted – 9000/9000

Karasuba – Warring – (-500)/9000

Benitsubasa – Honored – 8000/9000

Hai'hane – Friendly – 6000/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Starfire - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato – Friendly - 6500/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

Kazehana - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Seasonal Sisters – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Exalted - 9000/9000

Naoren - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Kinmichi - Well Liked - 7000/9000

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 _ **Yashima (No. 84)**_

P – STR – 627 (+150)

S – ATK – 660

SPD – 632 (+100)

S – DEF – 510 (+100)

END – 557

LUK – 575

DEX – 632 (+125)

BON – 1530

WIS – 337

INT – 110

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats : * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)

Boots

Durability: 100/100

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Make your footsteps completely silent.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.

Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person footsteps as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.

Headgear – Rawhide Hat (Booster) (Rare)

Hat

Durability: 3250/3250

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +125

Bonus Stats:

* Intimidates other Sekirei!

* Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekriei

Description: Ten gallons of attitude and style, for the maverick in your Sekirei. Not much to say other then, it looks cool.

-x-

 _ **Akitsu (No.07)**_

P – STR – 1720 (+500)

S – ATK – 2320 (+1000)

SPD – 1720

S – DEF – 1720 (+1000)

END – 1830

LUK – 1280

DEX – 1940 (+500)

BON – 3630

WIS – 1430

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Head – Snow Queen's Lazuli Happuri (Akitsu-exclusive booster) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: x2 damages against [Frozen] targets

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Allow access to minor hydrokinesis

Allows capability of fusion with #09 Tsukiumi if she is equipped with [Lapiz Lazuli]

Description: This happuri was torn by a version of Elsa who was a Japanese empress of the Land of Snow. The Gem in the center of the happuri has the essence of Lapis Lazuli signifying balance of water and ice.

Requirement: #07 Akitsu only

Neck – Elementium Necklace (Special Booster) (Legendary!)

Durability: 10000/10000

S-ATK: +1000

S-DEF: +1000

Bonus Stats: If given to an elemental Sekirei, P-STR and DEX go up by +500

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: This necklace's metal is said to be Elementium. Elementium is one of the rarest forms of space metal known in existence and is the most superconductive of them. It has been noted that any weapon made from this metal can potentially become one of the deadliest of weapons. Especially when amplifying one's elemental powers. This metal could possibly be from the home planet of the Sekirei.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

-x-

 _ **Shi (No.40)**_

P – STR – 732 (+400)

S – ATK – 700 (+300)

SPD – 855 (+400)

S – DEF – 725 (+300)

END – 627 (+300)

LUK – 605 (+300)

DEX – 712 (+300)

BON – 900

WIS – 437 (+300)

INT – 106

 **Shi's Equipped Items:**

Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +100

SPD: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)

Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.

Body – Miya's Mastery Yukata – (Booster) – (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except BON and INT) +300

Bonus Stats: Adds a little extra to damage from bladed attacks.

Will fix itself when damaged.

Allows access to Miya-ryu fighting style.

Requirement: Sekirei must be using a bladed weapon or sword.

Customizable, color changes depended on the Sekirei

Description: This yukata resembled the one Miya wore that she completed inventing her own swordfighting style. It is said that her fighting spirit is imbued in the fabric.

Necklace – Last Resort Lighting Gem (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 50/50

Bonus Stats: * Allows attacks to be coated with electricity.

* Can only be used three times because it becomes inert.

Description: The Electric Gem is imbued with the spark of thunder allow to coat attacks of all types, even elemental ones. The cast off is it can only be used three times. It's a bit of a last resort.

-x-

 _ **Harley Quinn (No.99)**_

P – STR – 825 (+200)

S – ATK – 650 (+200)

SPD – 825

S – DEF – 775 (+200)

END – 975 (+100)

LUK – 575 (+300)

DEX – 975 (+200)

BON – 1000

WIS - 725

INT – 145 (She was a genius)

 **Harley's Equipped Items:**

Weapon – Piko Piko Hammer – (Weapon) (EPIC)

Hammer

Durability: 5000/5000

Bonus Stats: Will allow for the hammer to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown like an exploding ninja star, and summoned by thought alone.

Requirements: P-STR must be over 220

Description: An exact replica of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series. It's same of an odd unknown material. It resembles the one used in the Sonic X anime. It also has the same strange abilities.

Head – Zen Headband (Special Booster) (Rare)

Headband

Durability: 10000/10000

+300 LUK

+200 P-STR

+200 S-ATK

+200 S-DEF

+200 DEX

+100 END

Bonus Stats:

* Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei

* Encourages a spirit of a balance.

Description: This headband was worn by likes of many action heroes in the 90s like Rambo. Not only classic, but they help you to keep a cool head.

-x-

 _ **Raven (No.89)**_

P – STR – 1000

S – ATK – 1000

SPD – 1000

S – DEF – 1200

END – 1000

LUK – 1000

DEX – 1000

BON – 3150

WIS – 500

INT – 137

 **Raven's Equipped Items:**

Full Body – White Raven's Cloak (Raven-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Cloak

Durability: It's practically indestructible!

All stats (expect BON, WIS, INT) under 1000 are raised to 1000/If those are over 1000, gains to those are doubled.

Bonus Stats:

* Complete balance and control of one's emotions.

* Cloak can shift between in normal indigo and pure white (doubles as the DCAU costume)

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Raven (#89)

Description: White Raven represents complete balance of the mind and one's abilities. This cloak is imbued with said energy.

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Dragon Ashikabi of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 19

HP: 193600/193600

STR: 501

SPD: 445

INT: 469

DEF: 405

LUK: 413

Minato Sahashi was a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery, but he is on his way to become a true warrior. He's considerably the strongest human on the planet.

 **Minato's Perks**

\- Heightened Genius – In terms of intelligence, you have surpassed your parents. Although you no longer have the multiplier gain for intelligence, learning skills and so forth is now rather easy for you. (This perk can be lost if you get brain damaged.)

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

\- Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.

\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits. While the multiplier is gone, this perk amp your Kaio-ken limit up to [x50]. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

\- 5th Level Warper – The intermediate level a non-Earth Prime based warper can get, you can screw with reality but there's limits. (This perk can be upgraded by training in the Warper Arts.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as its top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Territory Claimed: South - You co-own the South as the top Ashikabis. This discourages any Southern Ashikabi and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- CCC – Unlike most others, you're calm, cool, and collected. Allows full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status.

– Superhuman – You've pushed your body beyond human limits, and now you reach great heights. (This perk can be lost if any of your stats go under 100.)

\- World's Strongest – You're the strongest Human on the planet. Other humans will be less willing to fight you. Attacks from other human fighters go down by 25%.

 **Minato's Reputation:**

\- Organizations

MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000

Uzume – Exalted – 9000/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Harley Quinn - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Hayato Mikogami - Friendly - 6000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Honored - 8000/9000

Naoren - Friendly - 6000/9000

Kinmichi - Neutral - 5000/5000

 **Minato's Sekirei** –

 ** _Musubi (No.88)_**

P – STR – 1302 (+300)

S – ATK – 1090

SPD – 1272 (x2) (+200)

S – DEF – 1190

END – 1352

LUK – 1440

DEX – 1322 (x2) (+100)

BON – 2120

WIS – 462

INT – 88

 **Musubi's Equipment:**

Hands – Garnet Gauntlets (Special Weapon Booster) (Epic)

Gloves/Gauntlet

Durability: It's Garnet tough!

Stat Boosts : +300 P-STR

+200 SPD

Bonus Stats: If BON is over 500, +100 bonus to DEX

Gauntlets can transform into armbands when not in combat.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: These gauntlets are designed by Ryker Blackthorn as prototypes for his Gem weapon replica system, GemTech.

Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 350.

Held Item – Gekido Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles strength temporary for about five minutes.

* It's spicy!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's physical strength.

 **Weapon – Yume's Katana – (Yume-exclusive weapon/Musubi-exclusive weapon) – (Legendary)**

 **Katana**

 **Durability: It's adamantine!**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Bonus Stats: If equipped by Musubi, access to all of Yume's swordfighting skills will be hers.**

 **SPD and DEX are doubled!**

 **Awakens Musubi's latent power.**

 **Requirement: Only be wielded by Yume (#08) or Musubi (#88)**

 **Description: This is the Zankokunajihi, or Cruel Mercy, the sword of Yume. No jokes, this is the legitimate sword Yume used in battle! This sword is imbued with Yume's unholy power and is only to be wielded by her or her "daughter" Musubi. Be warned! If Musubi were to use it, her power has the potential to surpass No. 01, herself.**

-x-

 ** _Kusano (No. 108)_**

P – STR – 720

S – ATK – 1600 (+500)

SPD – 800 (+100)

S – DEF – 800 (+100)

END – 950 (+500)

LUK – 1200 (+400)

DEX – 790 (+100)

BON – 2000

WIS – 500 (+450)

INT – 120

 **Kusano's Equipment:**

Body - Regal Gown (Booster) (Epic)

Dress

Durability: 1000/1000

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Casts a protective bubble when critically injured (That's what the durability is for).

* Dress will fix itself when damage

* Customizable – Color will change depending on the Sekirei

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: A gown fit for a princess made with the most protective fabrics. Theses gowns are said to be made to wish protective blessings on who wears them.

Head – Rose Quartz Happuri (Kusano-exlcusive Booster) (Legendary)

Happuri

Durability: It's tough as a Quartz gem!

Stat Boosts: +500 S-ATK

+500 END

+400 LUK

+450 WIS

Bonus Stats: Complete access to Kusano's full phytokinesis abilities.

Allow access to create sentient plants to protect, attack, or heal others.

Description: This happuri was worn by a Rose Quartz who took up being a ninja and a samurai at one point. It is imbued with her power and encourages a love of nature. In a hands of Kusano, it is capable of fully awakening her power.

Requirement: Can only be used by #108 Kusano.

Warning: Equipping this item at this once will completely stablize her power. Doing so will double all her stats except INT. Her power could possibly be up with the TOP 5.

-x-

 ** _Matsu (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 640.4

S – ATK – 750

SPD – 797.4

S – DEF – 475

END – 1530.4

LUK – 20300 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 667.4

BON – 800

WIS – 1012

INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)

-x-

 ** _Tsukiumi (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 577

S – ATK – 640 (x3)

SPD – 462 (+15)

S – DEF – 790 (+300)

END – 492

LUK – 1340 (Single numbers are naturally lucky!)

DEX – 489

BON – 900 (+200)

WIS – 167

INT – 102

 **Tsukiumi's Equipment:**

Hands – SPD Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

Speed: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Makes it easier to increase DEX while training.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on. (Tsukimi's sapphire)

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, speed.

Held Item – Bokashi Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles speed temporary for about five minutes.

* It's lime flavored!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's speed.

 **Necklace – Lapiz Lazuli (Tsukiumi-exclusive boost) (Legendary!)**

 **Durability: It's Lapis Lazuli!**

 **Stat Boosts : +300 DEF**

 **+200 BON**

 **Bonus Stats: Triples S-ATK while worn to boost water attacks.**

 **Allows access to creating [Water Bushin]**

 **Description: This necklace's jewel is said to contain the soul of Crystal Gem, Lapis Lazuli, a being capable of control of water.**

 **Requirement: Must be #09 Tsukiumi**

-x-

 ** _Kazehana (No. 03)_**

P – STR – 740 (x2)

S – ATK – 1140 (x2)

SPD – 740 (x2)

S – DEF – 540 (x2)

END – 790 (x2)

LUK – 50340 (She's apart of the top 5) (x2)

DEX – 740 (x2)

BON – 2850 (I forgot to mention her BON tripled due to the intimacy with Minato being obtained)

WIS – 640

INT – 110

 ** _Kazehana's Equipment:_**

Weapon – Giant Folding Fan (Kazehana-exclusive weapon) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: Doubles damage.

Allows access to tessenjutsu

Description: This giant folding fan was once owned by a ninja and some pink hedgehog. This fan is capable of amplifying winds strong enough to uproot even the grounded of objects. It can summon from hammerspace like another of Amy's weapons.

Requirement: #03 Kazehana only

Hands – Kaze Wristbands (Kazehana-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Armbands

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except for BON, WIS, INT) are doubled.

Bonus Stats:

* Allows heightened control of the air.

* Can manipulate wind into weapons.

Description: These wristbands are imbued with the nature of air helping to master aerokinetic powers. They can bend wind into blades or even drain the air out of a person's lungs. Morbid for a drunk, ain't it?

Requirement: #03 Kazehana only

-x-

 ** _Homura (No. 07)_**

P – STR – 650

S – ATK – 1000

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 1000

END – 800

LUK – 500

DEX – 800

BON – 400

WIS – 700

INT – 117

-x-

 ** _Starfire (No. 99)_**

P – STR –800

S – ATK – 700

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 700

END – 700

LUK – 700

DEX – 700

BON – 2100

WIS – 165

INT – 100

 **Starfire's Equipment:**

Hands – Black Power Fist (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 4500/4500

Bonus Stats: Adds an electrical boost to attacks, physical and special.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: These gloves emit a powerful electric shock amplifying attacks to give them an extra kick. These were invented by Huey Freeman.

Requirement: Sekirei must not be an elemental.

Necklace – Jewel of Charta (Starfire-exclusive booster) (Rare)

Double all stats except WIS, BON, INT

Durability: 950/950

Bonus Stats:

* Starbolts and energy will change from green to blood red in use.

* Can be turned on and off by the user.

Description: The jewel in this necklace is the Swamp Moons of Drenthax IV. It had the power to greatly increase and further strengthen a Tamaranean's natural abilities to great power-levels. However, it is rather fragile.

* * *

(A/N: Another chapter done, and I apologize for taking so much time with this one. Blame real life. This chapter was fun to write and I hope you were all satisfied with this. Also, a shout-out to SilverNugget. If you read **Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto** , you'll get the reference. Don't forget to vote on the poll, the end date is the fifth of August. Stay tuned, everyone!)


	30. Episode 26: Night Six (Part 13)

**(A/N:** _Before we start, 30 chapters! Sekirei Blackthorned is now the second to hit it the 30-chapter mark! **)**_

 _The winner of the Sword Name's poll is **Espada, Incarnation of Heroes**! Minato will gain a sword which I'll have him call **Rigormotis**. _

* * *

**Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 26: Riots all Night Long**

 **Night 6**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

Ryder, Matsu, and a calm Homura returned back to the West Safehouses after the examination. Poor Matsu was a mess. They entered Ryder's to find everyone gathered around the television.

"Yo, your brother's on WNN!" Rose said as Ryder rushed over.

The report of his older brother defeating Elvin and putting down the Warper Tribunal made headlines. Reporters were calling Ryker the next Akira. Then they saw the bounty for him.

"80.2 million! Damn, he's worth ten times more than Scrooge McDuck!" Ryder exclaimed.

 _All the way in the worlds of Disney, on the rebooted Ducktales universe, Scrooge had sudden urges to go to space and hunt down someone. He didn't know why._

"Wait, do all warpers have bounties?" Rose asked.

Ryder had never even bothered with bounties. Using his BlackTab, he found he only had a bounty of 18 million, Minato at 950,000, and Rose at 1 million.

"I'm only worth one million!" Rose fumed. "This sucks!"

"I'm considering that a good thing. Bounty hunters won't come for us." Minato said getting Ryder to agree.

"Still, my bro singlehandedly stomped Elvin into the dirt. With Leo killed by my younger brother, Kenji, there's only one left in the Frost royal bloodline. I think her name was Leiko. Though, I'm surprised she isn't making an uproar." Ryder said in thought.

WNN's main news program ended and _The Situation Room with Android 17._ Lapis wore a black suit and tie.

 _"Good evening to all those out, I'm Lapis or 17. Tonight, we show how Hercule is handling allegations that he's a liar."_

 _A clip is shown of Hercule screaming, "FAKE NEWS!"_

Ryder broke into a fit of laughter. Rose didn't get it at first, but wound up laughing along.

 _The programs cuts back to 17._ However, Kusano changes the channel to some cartoons. Tom and Jerry except they're in San Andreas…and using guns. Ryder would have been watching if not for business at hand.

"So Minato, we examined Homura, and she's basically a she with both drives." Ryder explained.

Minato was accepting mostly because he wanted to apologize to Homura for dragging her into this mess. Homura couldn't stay mad at Minato, though. The gang had decided to stay in tonight and relax. They needed a break from this hectic week. Ryder went up to his room taking Harley up with her.

"Something tells me you want to ride your Harley?" She said feigning innocence.

" **[Alt Costume: Psychoanalyst]** " Ryder thought triggering Harley's change of clothes.

"Back in this again." Harley said adjusting the glass and lab coat. "I feel naked without the make up and hair in pig tails."

"That's the point considering I'll be riding my Harley." Ryder remarked tossing off his trench.

Harley caught on quick and her master from behind.

"You're so cute when you're ready." Ryder mused as Harley's hand snaked down his pants.

"I see your Nightstick is raised. Going to give me a cavity search?" Harley purred.

People say don't stick it in crazy, but it helped that both were a little crazy.

* * *

The Central area of Shinto Taeito was at war. A riot broke out over gang violence and now Sekirei and Ashikabi were swamped into it making it even uglier. Minaka would done something, but he decided to let things play out. It was late, and he wasn't in the mood. Back at the safehouse, Ryder was in the midst of Harley cleaning up his "nightstick" when he was alerted with a quest.

"Damn it! What's this? A riot!" Ryder said.

 **[Story Quest Alert!]**

 **Riot! : There's a riot in the city of Shinto Taeito! Defend the North, South, and the West! You'll need to go in to protect your allies. Especially, Shigi Haruka and Kuno!**

 **Quest Objectives: Defend your territories!**

 **Protect your outside allies (if you have any)**

 **Find and protect Shigi Haruka and Kuno!**

 **Slay anyone in the way!**

 **Quest Requirements: Someone needs to say in each safehouse to defend it.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Anyone you save, friendship is automatically shot up to Honored.**

 **Bridge mission becomes a bit easier. (Yet still difficult!)**

 **Exclusive Sekirei-booster for Yashima/Homura**

 **Quest Failure: Best not known, but if Shigi and Kuno die, you're screwed!**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: Varies depending on you save.**

 **Varies depending on you slay**

 **(This quest is mandatory)**

* * *

This was bad. Those two were important to the story, and it doesn't help that they have no combat skills to save their asses. I shot up and got dressed. Harley and I go downstairs and Minato's readying himself as well.

"I got the quest too. We'll have to go in alone." Minato remarked.

I nodded. Since we had about 17 Sekirei within our team, there was enough to post at each safehouse. Seems Seo got to opt out the quest thought. Lucky bastard. I look over at my Metsu Blade on the table and think now's a good as time as ever to name it. Getting my BlackTab up, I check the 7th Level Reality Warpers Precinct forum. It's a place warpers use to chat and spread word on clan status and bounty. Leafing through the messages, I found one that concerns Rose.

"Yo Rose, your clan's at war. Apparently, the remnants of the Frost Clan who haven't defected to the Tōrukōri clan are fighting the Kage clan to revive their numbers." I said to her.

"Are they winning?" Rose asked.

"Nope. Kage clan is stomping the Frost clan. Doesn't help that most of their best went Tōrukōri. My brothers killed off Leo and Elvin, and they can't find the last one, Leiko." I said before going to the polls.

I put up a poll to decide on a name for the sword and they voted. To my surprise, the winner was **_Espada, Incarnation of Heroes_**. That I was down for. Espada rolled off the tongue. I put my BlackTab back on my side, and put Espada in my sheath.

Our strategy was set. Minato, Rose, and I would go to the front lines. Some Sekirei would stay here, others to the South, and Matsu will go the North. With that confirmed, I readied myself. However, there was one complication. Rose groaned as a bright light shined over her.

 **[Awakened Tenin Bloodline awakened! Growth spurt gained!]**

By the time faded, Naoren and Kinmichi's jaws hit the floor. Mine would too if I didn't have better control. Rose now essentially looked a lot of Nami in body and bust. Rose wasn't too happy about.

"Oh come on! I look I walked out of a perverted ani—never mind." Rose said realizing how meta that sounded. "Now I got to get used to these tits! This sucks. At least I'm still toned."

Naoren and Kinmichi were thanking the higher power for this and I had to use the BlackTab to give her a new outfit. She now wore a leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with red pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket. Underneath the jacket was a red tank top. She still had her trench on.

"Rose, if it helps, puberty was ugly for me and my family. Kenji, at one point, had mood swings that caused him to breakdance at odd moments." I said trying to make her feel better.

It didn't really work, but Rose could see I was trying. The three of us left for the front line while our Sekirei split off into teams to defend our homes/bases. This riot was rather ugly. We started with the East and there was chaos everywhere with the exception of Higa's hospital and his home. However, no Ashikabi around, just rioting gang members. Apparently, some bullshit between a pair of a Bōsōzoku. Normally, I've leave them riot, but I realized something. If I let them continue, they could risk seeping this into the North. I nearly forgot about the Waterflower family and their store. I wanted my discount, so I stepped up to fight alongside my friends.

* * *

Two bikers were about to assault an innocent man who's only mistake was thinking he could make it home safely from work in a riot. The two bikers were about to stomp his head in when Rose blasted one with a ki sphere to his skull, and Minato kicked the other one. The salaryman could only look up to see his saviors tell me to hurry. He didn't dawdle and ran for dear life. The three were surrounded by bikers.

"Well, I don't normally up and kill people. But it seems the streets will run red tonight." Ryder said unsheathing Espada.

 **(Cues: Naruto Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 OST - Forest Hideout)**

Bikers charged to attack the three which only brought smirks to their faces. With a kiai, they blew them all into different directions. Using Ki Construction, Rose had a pair of daggers in her hands and took on several of them. She slashed at their chests and backs to slow them down before landing a blow to knock them. Helps that while she didn't have the gamer ability, her warper powers were siphoning from it allowing for a quick adjust to her new body. Minato used his fist to break bones to disable them while Ryder slashed away to trigger bleeding. By the end, there were a pile of bodies barely clinging to life sporting severe injuries. The three took off looking to find Shigi and Kuno.

* * *

Not too far away were the Ōkami clan and they were on the run with their Sekirei. They were actually unaware of the riots until it was too late and they had no idea the rioting was spreading. Ashikabi were getting desperate for a win and thus were slaying anyone in the way. In fact, they were being chased by the Hayabusa family.

"I don't want to die!" Pam screamed. "Cheryl, light them on fire or something."

"I can't! I need them to in my line of sight and they keep throwing knives after me!" Cheryl screamed in panic dodging knife after knife.

"And they have four Sekirei and three highly training Ashikabi." Lana said being astute.

"If we live, I'm going to take you on self-defense, Lana." Moeru remarked.

They were soon concerned as the Hayabusa family was readying themselves. Irene, Ken, Ryu, Mileena, Kitana, Ryouko, and Satsuki glared at the other family.

"No hard feelings, but you must die so we may live." Ryu said raising his Dragon Sword.

Cheryl used her powers to ignite Ryu's sword burning his hands causing him to drop the sword right on Irene's foot. The hot metal burnt her foot causing Mileena to attend to her. Using the chance, Lana produced two hand grenades before tossing them only for Ryouko and Satsuki to kick them back. The force of explosion sent Cheryl head first into a wall. While she wasn't dead, she was out cold.

"Cheryl!" Hageshi said hyperventilating.

He didn't want to be a widow!

Ryouko and Satsuki were about to attack when floating down from the sky was Rose, Minato, and Ryder.

"The North Dragons! Ha, you may skills, but we got the Dragons on our side." Kichiro boasted.

"You owe us, big, you know." Ryder pointed out.

"And I can promise all of you BJs if get us out alive." Pam offered.

Moeru and Lana rolled their eyes at that offer. Rose, Minato, and Ryder powered up flaring their battle auras. Rose's was pink (duh) and chaotic. Minato's was blue and flame-like. Ryder's was closer to a green shade and clung to him.

"KA-ME…" The three said charging a familiar energy attack together.

The Hayabusa family, unlike most others, weren't dumb enough to stand still and booked it.

"HA-ME-HA!" The three unleashing their Combined Kamehameha down the alley.

The attack vaporized all seven and just like that, a family was wiped off the face of the Earth. Moeru and Lana would have said something, but they were just glad they were alive. They were escorted home much to their relief.

 **(Music Ends)**

"Thanks. We owe you our lives…and BJs I suppose." Pam said carrying the unconsciousness Cheryl inside.

"Keep the BJs. If we need help, we'll call you." Ryder said as the three turned to leave.

Text boxes flashed up.

 **[#56, #58, #70, and #71 have been defeated! Friendship with the Ōkami clan shot up to Honored! You can now ask for favors from them!]**

"No prize?" Ryder and Minato wondered.

The two didn't dwell on it long before the three headed in the direction of Minato's old apartment. Ryder wanted to check there first for them hoping they weren't dumb enough to go outside. Elsewhere, Aaron was safely inside the motel with Mulan and Kuruse. No way, was he going to work today. He was planning his escape of this city. Anitelu was also home with all his Sekirei.

* * *

We arrived at Minato's old haunt, and to my horror, the place was surrounded. I noticed an Ashikabi with a Sekirei I recognized. Moon. Moon was a parody of those frankly annoying perverse characters. Basically, take the absolute worst of Roshi, Jiraya, Sanji, Happosai, Genma, and add a bit of Ivankov's creepiness. Yeah, I was really out of it designing him. His Ashikabi was a short and lithe woman who wore a pantsuit and was armed. She was beating at the door with an ax! I waste no time, and I fired a Finger Beam out my pointer finger. Said beam clips her through the head, and she drops dead. Rose did the same with Moon.

"Snipers!" One rioter screamed as they scattered like roaches.

We waste no time getting to the apartment, and I do text Takami about the defeats. So at the moment, Minato and I are tied for nine, and Rose has three.

 **[#102 has been defeated! You gain…a thousand yen which is ultimately useless to you.]**

I ignore that and open the door to find Shigi and Kuno terrified out of their wits.

"Yo, you Haruka Shigi?" I said to them.

He weakly nodded and Kuno got in front of him to protect him. She fairly short, fair-skinned girl with blue eyes and messy chin-length blond hair. She is also fairly petite with a feminine-build, pretty shirmpy compared to the other Sekireis. She wore her canon outfit; a blue long sleeved blouse with a white collar and a matching ruffled skirt, knee high black boots and white stockings that stop just above her knees. Haruka still his brown messy, green eyes, and usual wear. I raised by SekiDex figuring why the hell not.

 ** _"Sekirei No. 95, Kuno, the Soundwave Sekirei. Kuno's bust is 80, waist is 56, and hips are 88. Height is 157cm and weight is 43kg. Gender is female. Despite this Sekirei's rather frail appearance, it's soundwave powers aren't to be understated. Her Screaming Screech Cry is capable of being strong enough to shatter glass and hurt ears it's pathway. She can sing songs of encouragement that double herself and her allies' strength, to changes the weather, to knock people out, to paralyze people, and summon lighting. Her ultimate "Swaying Song" can calm the most violent of hearts. Sadly, this power comes at a price. Due to her fragility, she can't really use her abilities to her fullest (or prolonged) without messed up her chords and collapsing. Her special ability, "Linguistic Experts" allows her to easily learn languages, reads lips, and intimate voices. Current status is unwinged."_**

Her stats were a wash. But if Haruka had gamer powers, he could easily fix her flaws and make her a beast in combat. I think Kuno was floored to know she wasn't completely useless and Haruka looked up at me.

"Who are you? Are you with MBI?" He asked.

"No, the name's Ryder. Ryder Blackthorn, the leader of the North Dragons." I said sparking a squeak out of them both.

"We're here to help you out. Seems we got here just in time." Minato said relived. "I'm Minato Sahashi, and pinky here is Rose."

I think Kuno was staring at Rose's boobs in boob envy. Some people really get screwed by genetics. Heck, Haruka was politely trying not to stare.

"We don't have time. I sense some more rioters coming this way." Rose remarked.

I nodded and laid it down for Haruka and Kuno. Basically, Minato and I offered to aid in their escape. When they asked why? I had a four word answer.

 _To flip off Minaka_

They took the offer, packed their things, and I teleported all of us out of there using **[Kai Kai]**. Only to find it didn't work. Seems the Gamer wants to make this a challenge. I couldn't teleport back from here before this wasn't our base anymore. Just great.

* * *

(At Maison Izumo within the North)

The North was fairly quiet being the one place rioters hadn't gone too mostly due to the legends. Not only of the Hanyou. Ryder had gained fame unknowingly as the Hanyou of the Northwest. Thus, Matsu had the easy job of monitoring from her room. Miya was meditating trying to alleviate some of her stress. She was worried about Ryder and company being out in the riot and hoped they'd be all right.

"This is Matsu, the North is all clear." Matsu said into her headset.

(At the Western Safehouses)

Starfire and Raven were on the couch watching ironically, Teen Titans GO! Raven had the headset on and reported to Matsu that they were a few monster attacks.

"Naoren and Kinmichi took care of them, and are up on the roof looking out for more." Raven reported.

(At the Southern Penthouse)

"This is Kusano, and it's all clear here." Kusano said excitedly.

They had to fight crazed mutated rats and rioters, but they were all right. Musubi was exhausted and Tsukiumi worried for her husband…and his friends. To which, they shuffled into the penthouse looking annoyed and tired along with Haruka and Kuno. Tsukiumi was about to ask when Minato raised his hand.

"Not now, Tsukiumi-chan. Ryder and I need to take these two to Miya, so Rose will explain what happened." Minato said before Ryder finally used **[Kai Kai]** to teleport the four of them leaving Rose behind.

Rose wasn't in any mood to speak and teleported herself to the Eastern Safehouse to get her boys. She needed a massage.

* * *

Minato and I arrived with Haruka and Kuno at Maison Izumo and the text box came up stating our quest was complete.

 **[Story Quest Complete!]**

 **Riot!: There's a riot in the city of Shinto Taeito! Defend the North, South, and the West! You'll need to go in to protect your allies. Especially, Shigi Haruka and Kuno!**

 **Quest Objectives: Defend your territories! (Done!)**

 **Protect your outside allies (if you have any) (1 Clan saved!)**

 **Find and protect Shigi Haruka and Kuno! (Aced!)**

 **Slay anyone in the way! (You two were merciless!)**

 **Quest Requirements: Someone needs to say in each safehouse to defend it.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Anyone you save, friendship is automatically shot up to Honored.**

 **Bridge mission becomes a bit easier. (Yet still difficult!)**

 **Exclusive Sekirei-booster for Yashima/Homura**

 **Quest Failure: Best not known, but if Shigi and Kuno die, you're screwed!**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: Ōkami clan saved: You can get favors from them, access to Ōkami vacation home, and a Ōkami-styled item in inventory**

 **Hayabusa clan slayed: Access to their mansion as a base, hidden prizes with said mansion are yours, and status is feared among ninjas.**

Well, we got a mansion with prizes galore. Whoop-de-doo. I'm admittingly a bit dead-pan over this because this riot was…troublesome. Being that me, Minato, and Rose were pretty strong, rioters weren't a challenge. The only challenge was keeping Haruka and Kuno alive because the two didn't really have much in survival skills. I walk to the door for Miya to open and embrace me nearly squeezing the life out of me.

"Good, you're safe." Miya said relived.

"Miya, can you please make some tea for me and our guests? I have to discuss something with them." I asked.

Miya went off to make tea and the rest of us were sitting around the table.

"So, you have a plan to help us escape?" Haruka asked.

"Quite. The North is the least secure area in MBI's reach. There's a bridge there you can cross on Monday night." I explained.

"Ryder and I can gather our Sekirei and escort you across it. We'll double as your bodyguards." Minato explained.

"Thank you so much for your kindness, Minato-sama and Ryder-sama. We'll be forever in your debt." Kuno said respectfully.

"My advice is you might want to wing her to ensure her safety." I said to Haruka.

I got up to the backyard to call up our teammates (except Seo, Hibiki, Hikari) to tell them to meet at Miya's.

* * *

Kuno had body issues up the wazoo and meeting Ryder and Minato's Sekirei only amplified it.

"All of them having bigger boobs than me...and the little one's even cuter than me." Kuno thought.

Rose, Kinmichi, and Naoren showed up as well and a meet and greet was held. Soon, everyone left for "home" leaving just Miya, Kuno, Haruka, Ryder, and Matsu. Haruka and Kuno were given a room at Maison Izumo to stay at for the moment. Miya, Ryder, and Matsu were downstairs talking when they heard a winging and soon moaning.

"Seems, the couple is getting frisky." Ryder thought.

Miya realized she forgot to lay down the rules on them. They were already shaken up from surviving the riot. Miya would stop them, but instead sighed.

"I'll let this go for now. I'll read them the riot act in the morning." Miya said wistfully.

"Seems, Ryder's influencing you. You'd never cut anyone a break for breaking that rule." Matsu said teasingly. "Or is it to cover up your…"

Matsu found a teapot smashed over her head to render her unconscious by a flushed Miya. Ryder could see Miya didn't want Matsu to say anything more.

"Well Miya, I should head back to the safehouse. Good night." Ryder said getting up and heading for the door.

"Good night, Ryder." Miya said dragging Matsu up to her room.

Ryder had meet up with Minato, Yashima, and Homura at the now empty Hayabusa mansion.

"So, this is our new base? And you two had to kill off an entire family for it?" Homura asked with raised eyebrow.

"We had no real choice. It was either them or the Ōkami family." Minato said bitterly.

"Let's just go inside. Pockets of the riots are still going on." Yashima said getting a nod out her Ashikabi.

The four entered the mansion which was stylized like an ancient Japanese building. Ryder had mixed feelings of using the place, but there were prizes to be found there. First, Minato and Ryder brought the boosters they were rewarded.

 **Weapon – War Hammer (Special Weapon Booster) (Legendary)**

 **Hammer**

 **Durability: It's Sardonyx tough!**

 **Stat Boosts: S-ATK is doubled**

 **END is doubled**

 **DEX is doubled**

 **Bonus Stats: Hammer can transform into gauntlets or a spear at the user's will.**

 **Instant mastery of spear combat.**

 **Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.**

 **Description: This is a mix of MBI's ultimate mallet prototype with Ryker Blackthorn's Gem Tech builds to create this ultimate fusion mallet! Smash your styles with the grace and style of the Noblewoman Gem Sardonyx!**

 **Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 500. Usable only to Yashima.**

Ryder was drooling at the boosts and didn't hesitate to equip it. Now Yashima had two hammers to summon up. Her new hammer's head was light blue, with both sides being shaped like a fist to represent the gauntlets. They are joined by a grayish-blue rectangular section with the black handle going through it. The base of the hammer has a pommel similar to that of a spear, and the top has a yellow five pointed star connecting the head of the hammer to the handle. Minato looked to his booster.

 **Honō no kurimuzonkurōku (** Crimson Cloak of Flames **) (Special Weapon Booster) (Legendary)**

 **Back Armor**

 **Durability: 50000/50000**

 **Stat Boosts: S-DEF is tripled**

 **Bonus Stats: Negates fire based techniques**

 **25% effectiveness and increased power towards fire based techniques**

 **Absorbs 25% of ki from fire techniques**

 **Description: This cloak was MBI's attempt of imitating the Hinezumi no Kōgaito (Crimson Cloak of the Fire Rat) to which they succeeded. Unlike the original, this one doesn't have the weakness against water and even ignite while underwater. Despite its ability to negate flames the protection is only offered if the body part is protected by the cloak. Unlike most cloaks the material used in making this is not only very durable but extremely light. **

**Requirement: S-ATK and BON must be about over 400. Usable to Homura only.**

Minato equipped it to which the cloak was similar to their trench but a deep crimson red. A bit colorful for Homura's taste, but the stat boosts made it work.

"I must admit, the idea of being able to ignite underwater sounds cool." Homura said a bit distant.

"Well, we got the boosters. Let's explore the house." Ryder said as the four moved on.

First stop was the armory. There were weapons galore, but there was a glowing blade beckoning to Minato. Unlike Espada being an o katana, this blade was a chisa katana with a classic yet modern handle. The metal had cravings of dragons on it.

"It's mine." Minato said in a matter of fact tone. "And I'll call it Rigormotis."

Minato went up and took up the blade. It felt so right in his hands. The name was an odd choice, but Minato didn't care. Ryder produced a sheath spawned out of his BlackTab to give to Minato.

"Shall we keep going to hidden gifts or…" Ryder asked.

"Let's take a break. We do have one more day before canon kicks in. Enough time to gain whatever bonuses are here." Minato said.

That was will Ryder needed to hear before teleporting them back to the Southern penthouse. Minato and Homura went to their own, leaving Ryder and Yashima in theirs. Yashima was rather drained from defending the home and went off to bed. As for Ryder, he teleported over to the Eastern Safehouse to find Rose watching TV. She was only wearing a robe.

"I had a feeling you'd come for me." Rose said with a sigh. "Don't worry, the boys are asleep. Tuckered out from defending the place."

"You seem a bit annoyed." Ryder remarked.

Rose pouted before taking off the robe revealing she wore nothing underneath.

"I'm only annoyed because like Naoren and Kin-douchebag, you'll only want your screwdriver between these globs of flesh!" Rose said pressing her bust together.

"Well, it would be fun." Ryder said with a mirthful chuckle.

"Oh no, you don't. My Sekirei didn't give a good dicking. Only had times to for me to paizuri them before they went to bed. So, you're not getting one, until I get some!" Rose demanded.

Ryder's response to flare up the Super Saiyan aura.

"Well then, you better spread 'em." Ryder said with a laugh.

Rose could only gulp as her body quivered with excitement. Once again, Harley would be the voyeur watching this spectacle. This time, she was smart enough to lower her energy to be undetected.

* * *

-Status of the Players-

 **Ryder Vega Blackthorn**

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi Dragon of the Northwest, Western Emperor, Southern King

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: x

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge. Now aware of his heritage, he seeks to get even stronger than before to help aid his Sekirei. Him becoming a Super Saiyan has only made him deadlier.

 **Ryder's Perks**

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- North Dragon Head/Shadow Ashikabi – You are looked up (and still somewhat feared) by other Ashikabi for your helplessness and willingness to flip off MBI. Most Ashikabi (except for a select few) are less likely to fight you or your Sekirei. Being the leader of North Dragons gets you an 75% discount on stores in the North (except Waterflower Apparels) This discount applies to your members as well.

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.

\- Gamer's Heightened Mind – Your use of the Gamer had allowed full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status effect. Having Raven in your party adds the bonus of being immune from attacks of an occult nature.

\- Super Saiyan – You are a Saiyan who had broken the limits of a Saiyan warrior. There are multiple ways to obtain more forms to it. Current Level – FPSSJ (This perk can be changed if you reach another level of it, or lost if you don't keep up with your training.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Territory Claimed: South - You co-own the South as the top Ashikabis. This discourages any Southern Ashikabi and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Roshi-style Sensei – You are a badass martial arts teacher who loves the ladies! Depending on how high your luck is, you can get "fanservice" from the ladies. +50% to teaching effectiveness. –

Organizations

MBI – Hated – 2500/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Minaka Horito – Warring – 0/9000

Miya Asama – Honored – 8400/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Exalted – 9000/9000

Karasuba – Warring – (-500)/9000

Benitsubasa – Honored – 8000/9000

Hai'hane – Friendly – 6000/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Starfire - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato – Friendly - 6500/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

Kazehana - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Seasonal Sisters – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Exalted - 9000/9000

Naoren - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Kinmichi - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Ōkami Clan - Honored - 8000/9000

Haruka Shigi - Honored - 8000/9000

Kuno - Honored - 8000/9000

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 627 (+150)

S – ATK – 660 (x2)

SPD – 632 (+100)

S – DEF – 510 (+100)

END – 557 (x2)

LUK – 575

DEX – 632 (+125) (x2)

BON – 1530

WIS – 337

INT – 110

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats: * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)

Boots

Durability: 100/100

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Make your footsteps completely silent.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.

Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person's footstep as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.

Headgear – Rawhide Hat (Booster) (Rare)

Hat

Durability: 3250/3250

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +125

Bonus Stats:

* Intimidates other Sekirei!

* Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekriei

Description: Ten gallons of attitude and style, for the maverick in your Sekirei. Not much to say other then, it looks cool.

Weapon – War Hammer (Special Weapon Booster) (Legendary)

Hammer

Durability: It's Sardonyx tough!

Stat Boosts: S-ATK is doubled

END is doubled

DEX is doubled

Bonus Stats: Hammer can transform into gauntlets or a spear at the user's will.

Instant mastery of spear combat.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: This is a mix of MBI's ultimate mallet prototype with Ryker Blackthorn's Gem Tech builds to create this ultimate fusion mallet! Smash your styles with the grace and style of the Noblewoman Gem Sardonyx!

Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 500. Usable by Yashima only

-x-

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 1720 (+500)

S – ATK – 2320 (+1000)

SPD – 1720

S – DEF – 1720 (+1000)

END – 1830

LUK – 1280

DEX – 1940 (+500)

BON – 3630

WIS – 1430

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Head – Snow Queen's Lazuli Happuri (Akitsu-exclusive booster) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: x2 damages against [Frozen] targets

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Allow access to minor hydrokinesis

Allows capability of fusion with #09 Tsukiumi if she is equipped with [Lapiz Lazuli]

Description: This happuri was torn by a version of Elsa who was a Japanese empress of the Land of Snow. The Gem in the center of the happuri has the essence of Lapis Lazuli signifying balance of water and ice.

Requirement: #07 Akitsu only

Neck – Elementium Necklace (Special Booster) (Legendary!)

Durability: 10000/10000

S-ATK: +1000

S-DEF: +1000

Bonus Stats: If given to an elemental Sekirei, P-STR and DEX go up by +500

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: This necklace's metal is said to be Elementium. Elementium is one of the rarest forms of space metal known in existence and is the most superconductive of them. It has been noted that any weapon made from this metal can potentially become one of the deadliest of weapons. Especially when amplifying one's elemental powers. This metal could possibly be from the home planet of the Sekirei.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

-x-

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 732 (+400)

S – ATK – 700 (+300)

SPD – 855 (+400)

S – DEF – 725 (+300)

END – 627 (+300)

LUK – 605 (+300)

DEX – 712 (+300)

BON – 900

WIS – 437 (+300)

INT – 106

 **Shi's Equipped Items:**

Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +100

SPD: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)

Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.

Body – Miya's Mastery Yukata – (Booster) – (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except BON and INT) +300

Bonus Stats: Adds a little extra to damage from bladed attacks.

Will fix itself when damaged.

Allows access to Miya-ryu fighting style.

Requirement: Sekirei must be using a bladed weapon or sword.

Customizable, color changes depended on the Sekirei

Description: This yukata resembled the one Miya wore that she completed inventing her own swordfighting style. It is said that her fighting spirit is imbued in the fabric.

Necklace – Last Resort Lighting Gem (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 50/50

Bonus Stats: * Allows attacks to be coated with electricity.

* Can only be used three times because it becomes inert.

Description: The Electric Gem is imbued with the spark of thunder allow to coat attacks of all types, even elemental ones. The cast off is it can only be used three times. It's a bit of a last resort.

-x-

 ** _Harley Quinn (No.99)_**

P – STR – 825 (+200)

S – ATK – 650 (+200)

SPD – 825

S – DEF – 775 (+200)

END – 975 (+100)

LUK – 575 (+300)

DEX – 975 (+200)

BON – 1000

WIS - 725

INT – 145 (She was a genius)

 **Harley's Equipped Items:**

Weapon – Piko Piko Hammer – (Weapon) (EPIC)

Hammer

Durability: 5000/5000

Bonus Stats: Will allow for the hammer to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown like an exploding ninja star, and summoned by thought alone.

Requirements: P-STR must be over 220

Description: An exact replica of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series. It's same of an odd unknown material. It resembles the one used in the Sonic X anime. It also has the same strange abilities.

Head – Zen Headband (Special Booster) (Rare)

Headband

Durability: 10000/10000

+300 LUK

+200 P-STR

+200 S-ATK

+200 S-DEF

+200 DEX

+100 END

Bonus Stats:

* Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei

* Encourages a spirit of a balance.

Description: This headband was worn by likes of many action heroes in the 90s like Rambo. Not only classic, but they help you to keep a cool head.

-x-

 ** _Raven (No.89)_**

P – STR – 1000

S – ATK – 1000

SPD – 1000

S – DEF – 1200

END – 1000

LUK – 1000

DEX – 1000

BON – 3150

WIS – 500

INT – 137

 **Raven's Equipped Items:**

Full Body – White Raven's Cloak (Raven-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Cloak

Durability: It's practically indestructible!

All stats (expect BON, WIS, INT) under 1000 are raised to 1000/If those are over 1000, gains to those are doubled.

Bonus Stats:

* Complete balance and control of one's emotions.

* Cloak can shift between in normal indigo and pure white (doubles as the DCAU costume)

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Raven (#89)

Description: White Raven represents complete balance of the mind and one's abilities. This cloak is imbued with said energy.

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Dragon Ashikabi of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 19

HP: 193600/193600

STR: 501

SPD: 445

INT: 469

DEF: 405

LUK: 413

Minato Sahashi was a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery, but he is on his way to become a true warrior. He's considerably the strongest human on the planet.

 **Minato's Perks**

\- Heightened Genius – In terms of intelligence, you have surpassed your parents. Although you no longer have the multiplier gain for intelligence, learning skills and so forth is now rather easy for you. (This perk can be lost if you get brain damaged.)

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

\- Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.

\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits. While the multiplier is gone, this perk amp your Kaio-ken limit up to [x50]. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

\- 5th Level Warper – The intermediate level a non-Earth Prime based warper can get, you can screw with reality but there's limits. (This perk can be upgraded by training in the Warper Arts.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as its top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Territory Claimed: South - You co-own the South as the top Ashikabis. This discourages any Southern Ashikabi and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- CCC – Unlike most others, you're calm, cool, and collected. Allows full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status.

– Superhuman – You've pushed your body beyond human limits, and now you reach great heights. (This perk can be lost if any of your stats go under 100.)

\- World's Strongest – You're the strongest Human on the planet. Other humans will be less willing to fight you. Attacks from other human fighters go down by 25%.

 **Minato's Reputation:**

\- Organizations

MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000

Uzume – Exalted – 9000/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Harley Quinn - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Hayato Mikogami - Friendly - 6000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Honored - 8000/9000

Naoren - Friendly - 6000/9000

Kinmichi - Neutral - 5000/5000

Ōkami Clan - Honored - 8000/9000

Haruka Shigi - Honored - 8000/9000

Kuno - Honored - 8000/9000

 **Minato's Sekirei** –

 ** _Musubi (No.88)_**

P – STR – 1302 (+300)

S – ATK – 1090

SPD – 1272 (x2) (+200)

S – DEF – 1190

END – 1352

LUK – 1440

DEX – 1322 (x2) (+100)

BON – 2120

WIS – 462

INT – 88

 **Musubi's Equipment:**

Hands – Garnet Gauntlets (Special Weapon Booster) (Epic)

Gloves/Gauntlet

Durability: It's Garnet tough!

Stat Boosts : +300 P-STR

+200 SPD

Bonus Stats: If BON is over 500, +100 bonus to DEX

Gauntlets can transform into armbands when not in combat.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: These gauntlets are designed by Ryker Blackthorn as prototypes for his Gem weapon replica system, GemTech.

Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 350.

Held Item – Gekido Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles strength temporary for about five minutes.

* It's spicy!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's physical strength.

 **Weapon – Yume's Katana – (Yume-exclusive weapon/Musubi-exclusive weapon) – (Legendary)**

 **Katana**

 **Durability: It's adamantine!**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Bonus Stats: If equipped by Musubi, access to all of Yume's swordfighting skills will be hers.**

 **SPD and DEX are doubled!**

 **Awakens Musubi's latent power.**

 **Requirement: Only be wielded by Yume (#08) or Musubi (#88)**

 **Description: This is the Zankokunajihi, or Cruel Mercy, the sword of Yume. No jokes, this is the legitimate sword Yume used in battle! This sword is imbued with Yume's unholy power and is only to be wielded by her or her "daughter" Musubi. Be warned! If Musubi were to use it, her power has the potential to surpass No. 01, herself.**

-x-

 ** _Kusano (No. 108)_**

P – STR – 720

S – ATK – 1600 (+500)

SPD – 800 (+100)

S – DEF – 800 (+100)

END – 950 (+500)

LUK – 1200 (+400)

DEX – 790 (+100)

BON – 2000

WIS – 500 (+450)

INT – 120

 **Kusano's Equipment:**

Body - Regal Gown (Booster) (Epic)

Dress

Durability: 1000/1000

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Casts a protective bubble when critically injured (That's what the durability is for).

* Dress will fix itself when damage

* Customizable – Color will change depending on the Sekirei

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: A gown fit for a princess made with the most protective fabrics. Theses gowns are said to be made to wish protective blessings on who wears them.

Head – Rose Quartz Happuri (Kusano-exlcusive Booster) (Legendary)

Happuri

Durability: It's tough as a Quartz gem!

Stat Boosts: +500 S-ATK

+500 END

+400 LUK

+450 WIS

Bonus Stats: Complete access to Kusano's full phytokinesis abilities.

Allow access to create sentient plants to protect, attack, or heal others.

Description: This happuri was worn by a Rose Quartz who took up being a ninja and a samurai at one point. It is imbued with her power and encourages a love of nature. In a hands of Kusano, it is capable of fully awakening her power.

Requirement: Can only be used by #108 Kusano.

Warning: Equipping this item at this once will completely stablize her power. Doing so will double all her stats except INT. Her power could possibly be up with the TOP 5.

-x-

 ** _Matsu (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 640.4

S – ATK – 750

SPD – 797.4

S – DEF – 475

END – 1530.4

LUK – 20300 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 667.4

BON – 800

WIS – 1012

INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)

-x-

 ** _Tsukiumi (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 577

S – ATK – 640 (x3)

SPD – 462 (+15)

S – DEF – 790 (+300)

END – 492

LUK – 1340 (Single numbers are naturally lucky!)

DEX – 489

BON – 900 (+200)

WIS – 167

INT – 102

 **Tsukiumi's Equipment:**

Hands – SPD Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

Speed: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Makes it easier to increase DEX while training.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on. (Tsukimi's sapphire)

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, speed.

Held Item – Bokashi Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles speed temporary for about five minutes.

* It's lime flavored!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's speed.

 **Necklace – Lapiz Lazuli (Tsukiumi-exclusive boost) (Legendary!)**

 **Durability: It's Lapis Lazuli!**

 **Stat Boosts : +300 DEF**

 **+200 BON**

 **Bonus Stats: Triples S-ATK while worn to boost water attacks.**

 **Allows access to creating [Water Bushin]**

 **Description: This necklace's jewel is said to contain the soul of Crystal Gem, Lapis Lazuli, a being capable of control of water.**

 **Requirement: Must be #09 Tsukiumi**

-x-

 ** _Kazehana (No. 03)_**

P – STR – 740 (x2)

S – ATK – 1140 (x2)

SPD – 740 (x2)

S – DEF – 540 (x2)

END – 790 (x2)

LUK – 50340 (She's apart of the top 5) (x2)

DEX – 740 (x2)

BON – 2850 (I forgot to mention her BON tripled due to the intimacy with Minato being obtained)

WIS – 640

INT – 110

 ** _Kazehana's Equipment:_**

Weapon – Giant Folding Fan (Kazehana-exclusive weapon) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: Doubles damage.

Allows access to tessenjutsu

Description: This giant folding fan was once owned by a ninja and some pink hedgehog. This fan is capable of amplifying winds strong enough to uproot even the grounded of objects. It can summon from hammerspace like another of Amy's weapons.

Requirement: #03 Kazehana only

Hands – Kaze Wristbands (Kazehana-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Armbands

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except for BON, WIS, INT) are doubled.

Bonus Stats:

* Allows heightened control of the air.

* Can manipulate wind into weapons.

Description: These wristbands are imbued with the nature of air helping to master aerokinetic powers. They can bend wind into blades or even drain the air out of a person's lungs. Morbid for a drunk, ain't it?

Requirement: #03 Kazehana only

-x-

 ** _Homura (No. 07)_**

P – STR – 650

S – ATK – 1000

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 1000 (x3)

END – 800

LUK – 500

DEX – 800

BON – 400

WIS – 700

INT – 117

 ** _Homura's Equipment:_**

Honō no kurimuzonkurōku (Crimson Cloak of Flames) (Special Weapon Booster) (Legendary)

Back Armor

Durability: 50000/50000

Stat Boosts: S-DEF is tripled

Bonus Stats: Negates fire based techniques

25% effectiveness and increased power towards fire based techniques

Absorbs 25% of ki from fire techniques

Description: This cloak was MBI's attempt of imitating the Hinezumi no Kōgaito (Crimson Cloak of the Fire Rat) to which they succeeded. Unlike the original, this one doesn't have the weakness against water and even ignite while underwater. Despite its ability to negate flames the protection is only offered if the body part is protected by the cloak. Unlike most cloaks the material used in making this is not only very durable but extremely light.

Requirement: S-ATK and BON must be about over 400. Usable only to Homura.

-x-

 ** _Starfire (No. 99)_**

P – STR –800

S – ATK – 700

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 700

END – 700

LUK – 700

DEX – 700

BON – 2100

WIS – 165

INT – 100

 **Starfire's Equipment:**

Hands – Black Power Fist (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 4500/4500

Bonus Stats: Adds an electrical boost to attacks, physical and special.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: These gloves emit a powerful electric shock amplifying attacks to give them an extra kick. These were invented by Huey Freeman.

Requirement: Sekirei must not be an elemental.

Necklace – Jewel of Charta (Starfire-exclusive booster) (Rare)

Double all stats except WIS, BON, INT

Durability: 950/950

Bonus Stats:

* Starbolts and energy will change from green to blood red in use.

* Can be turned on and off by the user.

Description: The jewel in this necklace is the Swamp Moons of Drenthax IV. It had the power to greatly increase and further strengthen a Tamaranean's natural abilities to great power-levels. However, it is rather fragile.

* * *

(A/N: 30th Chapter! Woohoo! I want to thank all my fans for making this possible. I also want to announce that this mini-arc is closing at last. One more day! One more day! I also want to thank my allies for aiding in this! 😉 )

Here's a bonus:

Name: Rose Raven Tenin-Willow

Class: Ashikabi, 6th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Delinquent Ashikabi, Tenin Princess, North Dragon

Age: 18

HP: 12000/12000

STR: 150

SPD: 149

INT: 75

DEF: 150

LUK: 120

Rose comes from a clan of hyper feminine gardeners called the Tenin clan, and she detests their values by becoming a rebel and tomboy. A tough martial artist and streetfighter, she'll fight anyone in her way. Despite her rough exterior, she is quite intelligent and smart enough to back down. She loves her Ashikabi dearly and is willing to do anything to protect her boys. Her mysterious bloodline reveals her be a Majin hybrid, and now she races to get even stronger to protect her loved ones. With her newfound reality warping powers, the possibilities are endless.

Rose's Perks

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem Queen – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Tough – You're tough able to tank blows. (Allows to ignore pain afterwards for about two minutes)

\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits.

\- Tomboy with a Girly Streak – Despite being a tomboy, you still have a love for some girly things. Along with having body sensitivity.

\- Goth – Being a goth has you leaning towards the dark side of things at the cost of making it hard to socialize. -10 for Reputation gains

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Tenin Princess – You are princess of the Tenin Clan. (+50% to reputation with fellow Tenin members/60% discount on gardening tools)

\- Tenin Clan Heir - You are heir to the Tenin Clan next in line. Effectiveness in gardening, ki fighting, and cooking increased. (This perk can be lost if your clan falls or Yuki is indisposed.)

\- Awakened Tenin Bloodline – You've awaken your Tenin bloodline's powers. Ki Attacks are much more effective in combat. High chance for a growth spurt. (Growth spurt has been activate)

\- Majin Hybrid - You are a hybrid of the Majin race. You will live for an extended period of time, unable to die of natural causes. You can also have access to the standard Majin powers.

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mind jacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- 6th Level Warper – The highest level a non-Earth Prime based warper can get, you can screw with reality but there's limits.

\- North Dragon Lieutenant - You're in league with the Dragons of the North. (60% Discount in Northern stores) (This perk will automatically have Minaka despise you.)


	31. Episode 27: DayNight 7 (Finale!)

**(A/N:** _Before we start, I want to thank all who were patient with me. Sekirei Blackthorned is a series I love to write, but it takes time and effort. Using my trusty PC, I can at least work on this and some more series. Maelstrom of Stardew is a definite no until I get my laptop fully functional as it still has my copy of Stardew Valley on it. Either way, thanks to all of you for your reviews and support. Another thing, I have a poll that needs some votes on it. Give it some love, please! **)**_

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 3.5 Finale! – Crossover Chaos Mini-Arc – Episode 27: Weekends and Beginnings**

 **Day 7/Night 7**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

Ryder awoke on his bed rather pleased with how things were progressing so far. Next to him and laying on his chest was Rose, who was waking up.

"Morning." Rose said feeling a bit sore.

"Seems you status has updated." Ryder said with his **[Observe]** kicking in. "Even your stats got a small boost."

"Can you read it to me?" Rose asked with a pout.

Ryder read it off for her:

 **Name: Rose Raven Kage**

 **Class: Ashikabi, 6th Level Reality Warper**

 **Title(s): Delinquent Ashikabi, Kage no Sekirei, North Dragon**

 **Age: 19**

 **HP: 16000/16000**

 **STR: 170**

 **SPD: 165**

 **INT: 105**

 **DEF: 190**

 **LUK: 150**

 **Bio: Rose formerly came from a clan of hyper feminine gardeners called the Tenin clan. Due to a clan civil war, her family siding with the Kage. A tough martial artist and streetfighter, she'll fight anyone in her way. Despite her rough exterior, she is quite intelligent and smart enough to back down when needs. She loves her Ashikabi dearly and is willing to do anything to protect her boys. Her mysterious bloodline reveals her be a Majin hybrid, and now she races to get even stronger to protect her loved ones. With her newfound reality warping powers, the possibilities are endless.**

 **Rose's Perks**

 **\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.**

 **\- Harem Queen – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.**

 **\- Tough – You're tough able to tank blows. (Allows to ignore pain afterwards for about two minutes)**

 **\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits.**

 **\- Tomboy with a Girly Streak – Despite being a tomboy, you still have a love for some girly things. Along with having body sensitivity.**

 **\- Goth – Being a goth has you leaning towards the dark side of things at the cost of making it hard to socialize. -10 for Reputation gains**

 **\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.**

 **\- Former Tenin Princess – You was a princess of the late Tenin Clan. (60% discount on gardening tools)**

 **\- Kage Clanswomen - You are a member of the Kage Clan. Effectiveness in ki fighting, ninjutsu, and cooking increased. (This perk can be lost if your clan falls or Yuki is indisposed.)**

 **\- Awakened Kage Bloodline – You've awaken your Kage bloodline's powers. Ki Attacks are much more effective in combat. High chance for a growth spurt. (Growth spurt has been activated, low chance of it happening again)**

 **\- Majin Hybrid - You are a hybrid of the Majin race. You will live for an extended period of time, unable to die of natural causes. You can also have access to the standard Majin powers.**

 **\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mind jacked or attacks on your conscious.**

 **\- 6th Level Warper – The highest level a non-Earth Prime based warper can get, you can screw with reality but there's limits.**

 **\- North Dragon Lieutenant - You're in league with the Dragons of the North. (60% Discount in Northern stores) (This perk will automatically have Minaka despise you.)**

Rose was glad that her profile got a complete upgrade. She won't admit it, but she missed being the clan heir. She wanted to run the clan in a new direction when her old grandmother kicked the bucket. Oh well, she thought. She staggered to her feet. Her rear had a few bruises on it from being spanked.

"So what is plan for today?" Rose said stretching a bit.

"It's the calm before the storm. I want to relax before this madness begins." Ryder said getting up. "No quests, light training, and planning for tomorrow."

Ryder went into his shower and Rose left for her room. She would put on Ryder's bathrobe to cover her nudeness, but didn't bother. For one, this was her home too. Secondly, Ryder and Minato had pretty much seen her naked before. She entered her room to find her boys peacefully asleep and with a bad case of morning wood. Rose could only curl a smile as he owed it to her Sekirei to keep them happy. In Minato's room, the ronin was waking up to see that Starfire and Musubi slipped into bed with them. The joys of being an Ashikabi. Minato and Ryder shared a brief telepathic talk about plans before Minato slipped back into sleep. He needed some more sleep. Over at Maison Izumo, Miya awoke to check on her temporary tenants. Peeping into their room, she found they were being rather frisky. Unlike canon, Shigi had winged Kuno earlier. Miya would have been read them the riot act, but had another idea. Sneaking into Mastu's room, she pulled up the camera system to watch them in the act.

"Matsu must never know." Miya said to herself.

Seo was waking up with his twin Sekireis still asleep. Seo decided to at least wake them up with breakfast. All and all, the morning was off to a peaceful start. Too bad, it barely lasts for some people.

"Ryder, I want to go shopping." Harley asked with puppy eyes.

Ryder was in no mood to leave the house to do a damn thing. He wanted to have a day off! However, he couldn't send her out alone.

"Ok…after I watch this show on TV. I need to see what my brothers are up to." Ryder said flipping on the TV.

On the couch with him was Rose and Minato. Minato got his peaceful asleep with Musubi and Starfire interrupted by Tsukiumi. Hanged up above the couch were their current wanted posters as it seemed their bounties had increased.

 ** _WANTED: "Phantom Swordsman Ashkabi"/Ryder Blackthorn/21,000,000/10th Rank/Active_**

 ** _WANTED: "Dragon Ashikabi of the North"/Minato Sahashi/3,500,000/6th Rank/Active_**

 ** _WANTED: "Ashikabi no Kage"/Rose Kage/5,000,000/6th Rank/Active_**

Ryder checked on Ryker, first. He was shocked to see that his parents paid Ryker a visit.

"Man, your parents are scary." Rose remarked. "Never want to cross their path."

"Ditto." Minato remarked.

Ryder checked up on another channel only to see a Toonami channel hosting two trailers. He was shocked to see his younger brother and cousin getting new shows. Only to laugh to see the mess his little brother got into. He wanted to watch, but he had to go with Harley. Begrudgingly, he got up leaving the remote in Minato's hands. He got on a plain aqua blue polo, black cargo pants, and hi-top sneakers.

" **[Alt. Costume: Psychoanalyst]"** Ryder thought trigger Harley's change of clothes.

Harley asked why this outfit. Ryder explained that it was to go incognito to not draw attention. He wasn't in a fighting mood to get involved with other Ashikabi. That's why Espada was hidden in his inventory. His BlackTab and SekiDex clipped on his left side, he left with Harley out the door. Not one step out of the door and he got a quest.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Shopping Trip: Your Sekirei are in need of street clothes to go undercover in "risk zones" in the city. Go out and shop to get some clothing for them!**

 **Quest Objectives: Obtain clothes for each of your Sekirei.**

 **Keep the fighting to a minimum.**

 **Quest Requirements: A Sekiriei must go with you, at least one minimum**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Incognito Clothes Gained, Chance of Getting Hit by Swarms Decreases when [Incognito Clothes] are on, Mystery Prize**

 **Quest Failure: Chances of Swarm Increase**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: Obtain clothes for Uzume (+Friendship with Uzume and Chiho)**

 **Activate the Favors Menu by trying it on an NPC in your Relationships List (Access to the Menu/Mystery Prize)**

 **? (Mystery Prize)**

 **Accept Quest?**

 **Yes/No**

"Oh, a new feature and a quest." Ryder said dryly. "A bit late, but what the heck."

Ryder accepted the quest, and went to his car. Harley slid in the passenger seat and Ryder started his car up. He had gotten himself a new car, a heavily modified, aqua blue Nissan 370Z with a hi-top spoiler. He took off with Harley in tow. The first stop? Waterflower Apparels.

* * *

I figured I'd hit there first. It's been a while, and I could try that feature out on the Waterflowers. Walking into the store, I noticed the place is completely expanded. Lily's there and she introduces me to her sisters, Violet and Daisy. Turns out they got another younger sibling, but she's off-country studying marine biology. Harley runs through the aisles picking out clothes to try on. I wordlessly say, " **[Favors]** "

The world went gray and I had a feeling I was going to get some more text.

 **[Favors]**

 **When you're a good friend to certain NPCs, you can ask for favors from them. Whether it be for a discounts, help with a task, or even to aid you in a fight. These benefits serve as a way for you not to be a sociopath and treat NPCs poorly. However, this favors system works on certain NPCs. (You won't be using the favor system for anyone that's a part of your core team or lives in Maison Izumo with you.) What can you can request will be different on for each NPC and what you ask depends on your relationship level with said NPC. Have fun!**

Why did the game think I was a sociopath? Then again, this system was rather nice. At least it encouraged you to build bonds. Then again, you could manipulate the system. As the world returned, I look to Lily.

"Oi, Lily. I wanted to ask for a **[Favor]**." I asked calmly.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

Then the menu came up.

 **[Favor]**

 **[Ask for Help With a Task] – Neutral**

 **[Ask for Opinion of You] – Neutral**

 **[Ask for a Discount] – Disable as you already have a discount here.**

 **[Ask Out to Lunch] – Friendly**

 **[Offer to Come Over for Dinner] – Well Liked**

 **[Aid in a Future Battle] – Well Liked**

 **[Model Outfit of Your Choice] – Well Liked**

 **[Strip] – Exalted**

 **[Foreplay "Fool Around"] – Exalted**

 **[Sex] – Exalted**

I had no words. They said it'd be different for each NPC. I didn't expect that. I couldn't believe it. But, considering this game encourages me to totter on being anti-hero, I'm not surprised. I go for the **[Strip]** option because why not. Violet and Daisy leave the counter to help Harley.

"Maybe we should go sometime private." I said.

The Gamer told me this was a trigger. Lily seemed to giggle at it saying to follow her to the photo ops room in the back. I was so glad, the owner wasn't in today. I came in and leaned up against the wall.

"I don't think I've thanked you enough for all what you've done. Your actions so far led so many people to our shop, plus robberies have dropped to zero." She said cheerfully. "And I see you eyeing me over."

Of course. Even ordinary thieves avoid the North. Despite me having a stake in the West and South, there's still a risk of getting robbed. As for eyeing her, I did give a few glances.

"So as thanks, what do you to have a look at what's under these clothes?" Lily asked cutely.

I nod, and she laughs at my speechless. Lily struts to the center of the room. She turned undoing buttons on his blouse revealing a pink lacy bra underneath. Her stomach was flat and her bust probably around mid C-cups.

"Like what you see so far?" She asked shyly.

"Yes." I say still in disbelief.

When she for the skirt, fully baring her slender legs where were hairless. She had matching panties and I noticed a few black public hairs sticking out. So the carpet doesn't match the drapes. So Shuudo was right…

"I apologize that I'm not fully shaven down there. I tend to forget about it at times." Lily said with a blush.

I say that's it no problem. She continues and she's soon full bare in front of me. Damn it, if only this feature came earlier! I thank Lily for this of course, and she asks me to come again if I'm interested in seeing her again. She gets dressed and I leave with a satisfied smile on my smile.

 **[Bonus Objective Completed!]**

 **[Bonus Objective Completed!]**

Yeah, I had a feeling the Game was making me a pervert. I swear if it gives me the options for guys, I'll swear on a heartbeat. Rose will probably be jealous there. With that discovered, I get to shopping for the girls.

* * *

Unknown to Ryder, the others discovered the favors system. Minato used it to get a discount on getting pizza, Seo was using it to gain more pay from his jobs, and Chiho was using it to utterly screw hospital staff. She had been rather friendly with most of them and she was eager to use the **[Favors]** system to get a few male and female nurses to pleasure her. Higa was none the wiser. Ryder would return home with the quest completed.

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **Shopping Trip: Your Sekirei are in need of street clothes to go undercover in "risk zones" in the city. Go out and shop to get some clothing for them!**

 **Quest Objectives: Obtain clothes for each of your Sekirei. (Complete)**

 **Keep the fighting to a minimum. (None at all!)**

 **Quest Requirements: A Sekiriei must go with you, at least one minimum**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Incognito Clothes Gained, Chance of Getting Hit by Swarms Decreases when [Incognito Clothes] are on, Mystery Prize**

 **Quest Failure: Chances of Swarm Increase**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: Obtain clothes for Uzume (+Friendship with Uzume and Chiho) –complete-**

 **Activate the Favors Menu by trying it on an NPC in your Relationships List (Access to the Favors Menu/Mystery Prize) –complete-**

 **Perform a Perverted Act with the Favor System (Mystery Prize) –complete-**

Now Ryder could call up the favor menu to see what options were available for the NPCs he had in his relationships. Despite being unfriendly with the Seasonal Sisters, he could still get favors, but they did it out of fear of him. He glanced at the ideas of getting favors from Yukari or Takami. Despite being Minato's mom, the idea of trolling Minaka was too good to pass up. The Okami family were also on the favors list which was good to know that could get backup. He had to use this favor system. It was then he ran into Minato.

"Ryder, have your discovered the favor system?" Minato asked him.

"Yes." Ryder said.

"My mother and sister are on your list too." Minato said with a sigh.

Ryder nodded and the only thing Minato said was Yukari was off-limits to which Ryder agreed to. Ryder had no intention of doing Yukari dirty like that. He was surprised that Minato didn't say anything about his mom. Ryder was iffy about it, but ultimately decided against it. Minato was heading out with Kazehana today to do some shopping himself. Ryder ultimately decided to spend time with the Sekirei he had the lowest BON with. Shi still had a BON of 900 with her master, and Ryder wanted to fix that. He found Shi out in the backyard gardening with Kusano. Shi was using her arm claws to trim the badges. Her hair had grown out to a navy blue color with her ends being black now.

"Morning, Shi. Morning, Ku-chan." Ryder said walking up.

"Morning, Ryder-ojisan." Kusano said sweetly to him.

Shi bid her master a good morning.

"Shi, I brought a set of clothes for you. Stuff to wear off-duty when we're not having to defend ourselves from other Sekirei or dealing with main line quest." Ryder remarked. "I wanted you to try them on."

Shi nodded and they went up to the large bedroom where Ryder's Sekriei shared. Raven was in this room meditating only to snap out of it seeing the two enter.

"Ah, Rae, you're here too. You can try on the new clothes I got you all." Ryder said to her.

Raven rolled her eyes, but had a warm smile on her face. She was getting used to her "eccentric" master. There were shopping bags on each bed labelled with the Sekirei's name. Shi looked to her bag to see a Game menu come asking her to select a variant. Raven got the same thing. So they selected "random". Their bodies' glowed white as what they wore changed. Shi now wore a white buttoned shirt, pleated red skirt, black Mary Janes, and her hair done up.

"Cute." Ryder said warmly.

Shi couldn't help from blush from the accommodation. Raven's outfit was a bit more out there. She wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it, blue jeans with chains on the side, black boots, studded arm bands, an indigo unzipped hoodie with a gothic spider web motif, and helix style earrings.

"Huh, neat." Ryo said looking her over.

With that, he took Shi out to lunch. The Spark Mandrill was to the to-go funny enough. He and Shi got to a table when Mikogami and Mutsu ended up at the same one.

"Hayato." Ryder said sternly.

"Ryder-senpai" Mikogami said respectfully.

Ryder found it odd and asked about it.

"I've done some thinking and I've realized what power I was given as an Ashikabi. I appreciate Mutsu, but I realized I haven't been treating my other Sekirei well." Mikogami admitted as they placed their order.

"Where's this coming from?" Ryder asked.

"It's because of Akitsu. You and Minato treat your Sekirei better than I did and you claimed the North, South, and West." Mikogami said pointing out the obvious.

He did have a point.

"And besides, you and I are essentially partners now. I might as well follow your example." He said to Ryder. "I must if I want to ask to officially join the North Dragons."

Before Ryder could respond, the world went to gray. He was presented with a choice. Accepting him led to the friendship with Mikogami increasing, but a dip on the discount he'd receive from stores there (it would drop to 35%). Accepting him also had the benefit of solidifying his loyalty. While refusing him led to bonus missions with potential big rewards, it put Ryder and Minato at risk for being betrayed by him. Ryder liked discounts, but having another ally was more beneficial. He chose to accept.

"Welcome to the North Dragons, then." Ryder said with vigor.

 **[Hayato Mikogami has been accepted to your group! Friendship is now Honored! You can ask more favors from him and his allies!]**

Ryder checked the **[Favors Menu]** and sees that Mikogami can give him good Intel at his request. Considering Ryder's upcoming story event, he'd need Mikogami's help. As they had lunch, Ryder was on his BlackTab checking on some manga. Funny enough, he was skimming through the Sekirei Manga and was shocked to see the canon ending. Takehito was alive?! Ryder immediately closed it out in a hurry and seemed shaken. It was then a quest came up.

 **[Story Quest Alert]**

 **Is He Alive?: Takehito Asama is somehow alive in the canon ending within the manga. Discover whether he's alive in this time, and inform Miya!**

 **Quest Objectives: Hack into MBI's hidden database.**

 **Get the needed information.**

 **Quest Requirements: You need to do this quest alone.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +Friendship with Miya, Decrease in Relationship with Minaka**

 **Quest Failure: …..**

 **This quest is mandatory.**

Ryder got up suddenly.

"I'm sorry, but something came up. Something deep." Ryder remarked seriously. "I'll call you later Hayato."

Hayato and Mutsu bid their goodbyes as Ryder and Shi left in a hurry. Ryder dropped Shi home right away and went straight to Miya. A document had popped up in his **[Inventory]** to which Ryder saw it was a way to "explain" how I found out about it.

* * *

When I told Miya about Takehito possibly being frozen and contained, she broke down. Especially, when I showed her the document. I never thought I'd see Miya in a vulnerable state. She went up with me when I went into Matsu's room. Using her computer, I work my way into the system of MBI. I needed to know for my sanity if he was still alive. I dug deeper and what I found was…horrifying to say the least. Remember that Metal Yume project? Well turns out they tried to make another using Takehito as a base for making him into a mindless android. Miya was sobbing at this point. Reading through the notes, the experiment failed thankfully. However, they used the remnants of it to work on forming a new Metal Yumi. The Gamer effect prevented me from getting any further on it. Minaka's name was on this project, and so was Natsuo's. Any semblance of mercy I had for Natsuo is gone at this point. Sadly, this all confirmed one thing. Takehito's dead in this timeline. I wondered if this was my doing for shifting the timeline. The Gamer effect informs me that is not the case. Thank God, because I didn't think I could live with it.

 **[Story Quest Complete]**

 **Is He Alive?: Takehito Asama is somehow alive in the canon ending within the manga. Discover whether he's alive in this time, and inform Miya!**

 **Quest Objectives: Hack into MBI's hidden database.**

 **Get the needed information.**

 **Quest Requirements: You need to do this quest alone.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +Friendship with Miya, Decrease in Relationship with Minaka**

I pay the text box no mind as I swiped it away just to hold Miya. Miya stopped crying and thanked me for at least informing her about that.

"I'm sorry I got your hopes up." I said to her.

"No, you did the right thing." Miya said getting back to her usual tone. "I already felt MBI dealt Takehito dirty. This confirms it."

I download the information to a flash drive before covering my tracks. Personally, I was pissed. **[Gamer's Mind]** be damned. I wanted to go up and slay Minaka and Natsuo. However, I know that it's not the right time. I get up and solemnly leave Miya's place to return home. When I do make to the West Safehouse, Minato and Rose sensed my sour mood. I do take them up to the roof to explain what I discovered.

"Damn, that's really…" Minato said before Rose finished, "fucked up."

"I know. Miya was devastated." I said bitterly. "But I'm still going through in my plan to end this game. Minaka's only now put himself higher up on my kill list alongside Natsuo."

* * *

Ryder send what he obtained to Takami by teleporting to her office and back. Takami read it, burnt the copy she was given, and went to the nearest bar. Takehito was a good man, too good for MBI.

"Damn it, Minaka." She muttered asking the bartender for the Atom Smasher.

The Atom Smasher was the kind of drink that made you forget who you are or what happened that led to shenanigans. Takami downed it in one gulp before asking for 10 more. The bartender flinched at the request seeing that most people can only handle one. Elsewhere in the labs underground at MBI, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs worked on the new model on Metal Yumi. Minaka was overseeing the project gleeful that the old Takehito droid was dismantled for Metal Yumi's upgrade. With the new parts, she'll be a lot more cunning.

"How is she coming along?" Natsuo said entering the laboratory with Karasuba in tow.

"Perfect. By tomorrow, she'll be combat ready. The Phantom Ashikabi will have his hands full." Dr. Briefs said wiping the sweat off his brow. "Especially with the parts from the previous android. Her combat strength will be 9/8th of Yume's."

"Excellent." Minaka said. "By tomorrow, the Phantom Ashikabi will be known as the Dead Ashikabi. I will not have him ruin my game no longer. He's inspired too many to rise up against me. I will not tolerate it anymore. Ryder better enjoy today, because tomorrow, he's a dead man."

"What about your son, Minato?" Natsuo asked.

"As far as I am concerned, deadweight. Karasuba can kill him if she wants." Minaka remarks. "He's long since spat in my face of my offer to join me. He's grown a damn spine of steel, and I can't manipulate him."

"Understood, I'll have the Discipline Squad ready to terminate." Natsuo said with a bow.

As he left, Minaka took up a photo in his head, one of Yukari coming out of school.

"At least, I'll have someone I could woo to my side." Minaka said with a slasher smile.

"Oh boss, we figured since Metal Yumi's almost done. We made some extras to aid her." Mrs. Brief said with a light chuckle.

She unveiled another robot, this one bearing resemblance to Eneru. They even programmed him with the source's powers and personality. Minato smirked assured that by tomorrow, the North Dragons would be crushed.

* * *

That night, none of the Gamers could sleep that night. Ryder and Minato had a rotten feeling about tomorrow. Seo had it too to the point where it killed his arousal. This disturbed Hikari and Hibiki considering his serious look on his face looked out the window in worry. Miya was passed out in her bed wanting to drown her sorrows in booze. Takami had the same idea as Miya except Takami was passed out in one of many stalls in MBI's bathrooms with her face down in a urinal. Even Benitsubasa was feeling the tension. If anything, at least Shigi and Kuno were peacefully asleep. They were going to need that rest for tomorrow. Ryder had forgotten about the Mystery Prizes or that he gained some BON with Shi. He was way too worried about this bridge plan. What could go wrong? How about everything.

* * *

-Status of the Players-

 **Ryder Vega Blackthorn**

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi Dragon of the Northwest, Western Emperor, Southern King

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: x

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge. Now aware of his heritage, he seeks to get even stronger than before to help aid his Sekirei. Him becoming a Super Saiyan has only made him deadlier.

 **Ryder's Perks**

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- North Dragon Head/Shadow Ashikabi – You are looked up (and still somewhat feared) by other Ashikabi for your helplessness and willingness to flip off MBI. Most Ashikabi (except for a select few) are less likely to fight you or your Sekirei. Being the leader of North Dragons gets you an 75% discount on stores in the North (except Waterflower Apparels) This discount applies to your members as well.

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Charmer – You have a skill in charming people. It can double as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people.

\- Gamer's Heightened Mind – Your use of the Gamer had allowed full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status effect. Having Raven in your party adds the bonus of being immune from attacks of an occult nature.

\- Super Saiyan – You are a Saiyan who had broken the limits of a Saiyan warrior. There are multiple ways to obtain more forms to it. Current Level – FPSSJ (This perk can be changed if you reach another level of it, or lost if you don't keep up with your training.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Territory Claimed: South - You co-own the South as the top Ashikabis. This discourages any Southern Ashikabi and gives you a 35% discount on stores there.

\- Roshi-style Sensei – You are a badass martial arts teacher who loves the ladies! Depending on how high your luck is, you can get "fanservice" from the ladies. +50% to teaching effectiveness. –

Organizations

MBI – Hated – 2500/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Minaka Horito – Warring – (-200)/9000

Miya Asama – Honored – 8400/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Exalted – 9000/9000

Karasuba – Warring – (-500)/9000

Benitsubasa – Honored – 8000/9000

Hai'hane – Friendly – 6000/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Starfire - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato – Honored – 8000/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

Kazehana - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Seasonal Sisters – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Exalted - 9000/9000

Naoren - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Kinmichi - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Ōkami Clan - Honored - 8000/9000

Haruka Shigi - Honored - 8000/9000

Kuno - Honored - 8000/9000

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 627 (+150)

S – ATK – 660 (x2)

SPD – 632 (+100)

S – DEF – 510 (+100)

END – 557 (x2)

LUK – 575

DEX – 632 (+125) (x2)

BON – 1530

WIS – 337

INT – 110

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats: * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)

Boots

Durability: 100/100

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Make your footsteps completely silent.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.

Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person's footstep as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.

Headgear – Rawhide Hat (Booster) (Rare)

Hat

Durability: 3250/3250

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +125

Bonus Stats:

* Intimidates other Sekirei!

* Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekriei

Description: Ten gallons of attitude and style, for the maverick in your Sekirei. Not much to say other then, it looks cool.

Weapon – War Hammer (Special Weapon Booster) (Legendary)

Hammer

Durability: It's Sardonyx tough!

Stat Boosts: S-ATK is doubled

END is doubled

DEX is doubled

Bonus Stats: Hammer can transform into gauntlets or a spear at the user's will.

Instant mastery of spear combat.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: This is a mix of MBI's ultimate mallet prototype with Ryker Blackthorn's Gem Tech builds to create this ultimate fusion mallet! Smash your styles with the grace and style of the Noblewoman Gem Sardonyx!

Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 500. Usable by Yashima only

-x-

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 1720 (+500)

S – ATK – 2320 (+1000)

SPD – 1720

S – DEF – 1720 (+1000)

END – 1830

LUK – 1280

DEX – 1940 (+500)

BON – 3630

WIS – 1430

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Head – Snow Queen's Lazuli Happuri (Akitsu-exclusive booster) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: x2 damages against [Frozen] targets

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Allow access to minor hydrokinesis

Allows capability of fusion with #09 Tsukiumi if she is equipped with [Lapiz Lazuli]

Description: This happuri was torn by a version of Elsa who was a Japanese empress of the Land of Snow. The Gem in the center of the happuri has the essence of Lapis Lazuli signifying balance of water and ice.

Requirement: #07 Akitsu only

Neck – Elementium Necklace (Special Booster) (Legendary!)

Durability: 10000/10000

S-ATK: +1000

S-DEF: +1000

Bonus Stats: If given to an elemental Sekirei, P-STR and DEX go up by +500

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: This necklace's metal is said to be Elementium. Elementium is one of the rarest forms of space metal known in existence and is the most superconductive of them. It has been noted that any weapon made from this metal can potentially become one of the deadliest of weapons. Especially when amplifying one's elemental powers. This metal could possibly be from the home planet of the Sekirei.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

-x-

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 732 (+400)

S – ATK – 700 (+300)

SPD – 855 (+400)

S – DEF – 725 (+300)

END – 627 (+300)

LUK – 605 (+300)

DEX – 712 (+300)

BON – 900

WIS – 437 (+300)

INT – 106

 **Shi's Equipped Items:**

Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +100

SPD: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)

Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.

Body – Miya's Mastery Yukata – (Booster) – (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except BON and INT) +300

Bonus Stats: Adds a little extra to damage from bladed attacks.

Will fix itself when damaged.

Allows access to Miya-ryu fighting style.

Requirement: Sekirei must be using a bladed weapon or sword.

Customizable, color changes depended on the Sekirei

Description: This yukata resembled the one Miya wore that she completed inventing her own swordfighting style. It is said that her fighting spirit is imbued in the fabric.

Necklace – Last Resort Lighting Gem (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 50/50

Bonus Stats: * Allows attacks to be coated with electricity.

* Can only be used three times because it becomes inert.

Description: The Electric Gem is imbued with the spark of thunder allow to coat attacks of all types, even elemental ones. The cast off is it can only be used three times. It's a bit of a last resort.

-x-

 ** _Harley Quinn (No.99)_**

P – STR – 825 (+200)

S – ATK – 650 (+200)

SPD – 825

S – DEF – 775 (+200)

END – 975 (+100)

LUK – 575 (+300)

DEX – 975 (+200)

BON – 1000

WIS - 725

INT – 145 (She was a genius)

 **Harley's Equipped Items:**

Weapon – Piko Piko Hammer – (Weapon) (EPIC)

Hammer

Durability: 5000/5000

Bonus Stats: Will allow for the hammer to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown like an exploding ninja star, and summoned by thought alone.

Requirements: P-STR must be over 220

Description: An exact replica of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series. It's same of an odd unknown material. It resembles the one used in the Sonic X anime. It also has the same strange abilities.

Head – Zen Headband (Special Booster) (Rare)

Headband

Durability: 10000/10000

+300 LUK

+200 P-STR

+200 S-ATK

+200 S-DEF

+200 DEX

+100 END

Bonus Stats:

* Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei

* Encourages a spirit of a balance.

Description: This headband was worn by likes of many action heroes in the 90s like Rambo. Not only classic, but they help you to keep a cool head.

-x-

 ** _Raven (No.89)_**

P – STR – 1000

S – ATK – 1000

SPD – 1000

S – DEF – 1200

END – 1000

LUK – 1000

DEX – 1000

BON – 3150

WIS – 500

INT – 137

 **Raven's Equipped Items:**

Full Body – White Raven's Cloak (Raven-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Cloak

Durability: It's practically indestructible!

All stats (expect BON, WIS, INT) under 1000 are raised to 1000/If those are over 1000, gains to those are doubled.

Bonus Stats:

* Complete balance and control of one's emotions.

* Cloak can shift between in normal indigo and pure white (doubles as the DCAU costume)

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Raven (#89)

Description: White Raven represents complete balance of the mind and one's abilities. This cloak is imbued with said energy.

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Dragon Ashikabi of the Northwest, Western Emperor

Age: 19

HP: 193600/193600

STR: 501

SPD: 445

INT: 469

DEF: 405

LUK: 413

Minato Sahashi was a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery, but he is on his way to become a true warrior. He's considerably the strongest human on the planet.

 **Minato's Perks**

\- Heightened Genius – In terms of intelligence, you have surpassed your parents. Although you no longer have the multiplier gain for intelligence, learning skills and so forth is now rather easy for you. (This perk can be lost if you get brain damaged.)

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

\- Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.

\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits. While the multiplier is gone, this perk amp your Kaio-ken limit up to [x50]. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

\- 5th Level Warper – The intermediate level a non-Earth Prime based warper can get, you can screw with reality but there's limits. (This perk can be upgraded by training in the Warper Arts.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as its top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Territory Claimed: South - You co-own the South as the top Ashikabis. This discourages any Southern Ashikabi and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- CCC – Unlike most others, you're calm, cool, and collected. Allows full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status.

– Superhuman – You've pushed your body beyond human limits, and now you reach great heights. (This perk can be lost if any of your stats go under 100.)

\- World's Strongest – You're the strongest Human on the planet. Other humans will be less willing to fight you. Attacks from other human fighters go down by 25%.

 **Minato's Reputation:**

\- Organizations

MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Neutral – 5875/9000

Uzume – Exalted – 9000/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Harley Quinn - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Hayato Mikogami - Friendly - 6000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Honored - 8000/9000

Naoren - Friendly - 6000/9000

Kinmichi - Neutral - 5000/5000

Ōkami Clan - Honored - 8000/9000

Haruka Shigi - Honored - 8000/9000

Kuno - Honored - 8000/9000

 **Minato's Sekirei** –

 ** _Musubi (No.88)_**

P – STR – 1302 (+300)

S – ATK – 1090

SPD – 1272 (x2) (+200)

S – DEF – 1190

END – 1352

LUK – 1440

DEX – 1322 (x2) (+100)

BON – 2120

WIS – 462

INT – 88

 **Musubi's Equipment:**

Hands – Garnet Gauntlets (Special Weapon Booster) (Epic)

Gloves/Gauntlet

Durability: It's Garnet tough!

Stat Boosts : +300 P-STR

+200 SPD

Bonus Stats: If BON is over 500, +100 bonus to DEX

Gauntlets can transform into armbands when not in combat.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: These gauntlets are designed by Ryker Blackthorn as prototypes for his Gem weapon replica system, GemTech.

Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 350.

Held Item – Gekido Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles strength temporary for about five minutes.

* It's spicy!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's physical strength.

 **Weapon – Yume's Katana – (Yume-exclusive weapon/Musubi-exclusive weapon) – (Legendary)**

 **Katana**

 **Durability: It's adamantine!**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Bonus Stats: If equipped by Musubi, access to all of Yume's swordfighting skills will be hers.**

 **SPD and DEX are doubled!**

 **Awakens Musubi's latent power.**

 **Requirement: Only be wielded by Yume (#08) or Musubi (#88)**

 **Description: This is the Zankokunajihi, or Cruel Mercy, the sword of Yume. No jokes, this is the legitimate sword Yume used in battle! This sword is imbued with Yume's unholy power and is only to be wielded by her or her "daughter" Musubi. Be warned! If Musubi were to use it, her power has the potential to surpass No. 01, herself.**

-x-

 ** _Kusano (No. 108)_**

P – STR – 720

S – ATK – 1600 (+500)

SPD – 800 (+100)

S – DEF – 800 (+100)

END – 950 (+500)

LUK – 1200 (+400)

DEX – 790 (+100)

BON – 2000

WIS – 500 (+450)

INT – 120

 **Kusano's Equipment:**

Body - Regal Gown (Booster) (Epic)

Dress

Durability: 1000/1000

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Casts a protective bubble when critically injured (That's what the durability is for).

* Dress will fix itself when damage

* Customizable – Color will change depending on the Sekirei

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: A gown fit for a princess made with the most protective fabrics. Theses gowns are said to be made to wish protective blessings on who wears them.

Head – Rose Quartz Happuri (Kusano-exlcusive Booster) (Legendary)

Happuri

Durability: It's tough as a Quartz gem!

Stat Boosts: +500 S-ATK

+500 END

+400 LUK

+450 WIS

Bonus Stats: Complete access to Kusano's full phytokinesis abilities.

Allow access to create sentient plants to protect, attack, or heal others.

Description: This happuri was worn by a Rose Quartz who took up being a ninja and a samurai at one point. It is imbued with her power and encourages a love of nature. In a hands of Kusano, it is capable of fully awakening her power.

Requirement: Can only be used by #108 Kusano.

Warning: Equipping this item at this once will completely stablize her power. Doing so will double all her stats except INT. Her power could possibly be up with the TOP 5.

-x-

 ** _Matsu (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 640.4

S – ATK – 750

SPD – 797.4

S – DEF – 475

END – 1530.4

LUK – 20300 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 667.4

BON – 800

WIS – 1012

INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)

-x-

 ** _Tsukiumi (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 577

S – ATK – 640 (x3)

SPD – 462 (+15)

S – DEF – 790 (+300)

END – 492

LUK – 1340 (Single numbers are naturally lucky!)

DEX – 489

BON – 900 (+200)

WIS – 167

INT – 102

 **Tsukiumi's Equipment:**

Hands – SPD Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

Speed: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Makes it easier to increase DEX while training.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on. (Tsukimi's sapphire)

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, speed.

Held Item – Bokashi Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles speed temporary for about five minutes.

* It's lime flavored!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's speed.

 **Necklace – Lapiz Lazuli (Tsukiumi-exclusive boost) (Legendary!)**

 **Durability: It's Lapis Lazuli!**

 **Stat Boosts : +300 DEF**

 **+200 BON**

 **Bonus Stats: Triples S-ATK while worn to boost water attacks.**

 **Allows access to creating [Water Bushin]**

 **Description: This necklace's jewel is said to contain the soul of Crystal Gem, Lapis Lazuli, a being capable of control of water.**

 **Requirement: Must be #09 Tsukiumi**

-x-

 ** _Kazehana (No. 03)_**

P – STR – 740 (x2)

S – ATK – 1140 (x2)

SPD – 740 (x2)

S – DEF – 540 (x2)

END – 790 (x2)

LUK – 50340 (She's apart of the top 5) (x2)

DEX – 740 (x2)

BON – 2850 (I forgot to mention her BON tripled due to the intimacy with Minato being obtained)

WIS – 640

INT – 110

 ** _Kazehana's Equipment:_**

Weapon – Giant Folding Fan (Kazehana-exclusive weapon) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: Doubles damage.

Allows access to tessenjutsu

Description: This giant folding fan was once owned by a ninja and some pink hedgehog. This fan is capable of amplifying winds strong enough to uproot even the grounded of objects. It can summon from hammerspace like another of Amy's weapons.

Requirement: #03 Kazehana only

Hands – Kaze Wristbands (Kazehana-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Armbands

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except for BON, WIS, INT) are doubled.

Bonus Stats:

* Allows heightened control of the air.

* Can manipulate wind into weapons.

Description: These wristbands are imbued with the nature of air helping to master aerokinetic powers. They can bend wind into blades or even drain the air out of a person's lungs. Morbid for a drunk, ain't it?

Requirement: #03 Kazehana only

-x-

 ** _Homura (No. 07)_**

P – STR – 650

S – ATK – 1000

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 1000 (x3)

END – 800

LUK – 500

DEX – 800

BON – 400

WIS – 700

INT – 117

 ** _Homura's Equipment:_**

Honō no kurimuzonkurōku (Crimson Cloak of Flames) (Special Weapon Booster) (Legendary)

Back Armor

Durability: 50000/50000

Stat Boosts: S-DEF is tripled

Bonus Stats: Negates fire based techniques

25% effectiveness and increased power towards fire based techniques

Absorbs 25% of ki from fire techniques

Description: This cloak was MBI's attempt of imitating the Hinezumi no Kōgaito (Crimson Cloak of the Fire Rat) to which they succeeded. Unlike the original, this one doesn't have the weakness against water and even ignite while underwater. Despite its ability to negate flames the protection is only offered if the body part is protected by the cloak. Unlike most cloaks the material used in making this is not only very durable but extremely light.

Requirement: S-ATK and BON must be about over 400. Usable only to Homura.

-x-

 ** _Starfire (No. 99)_**

P – STR –800

S – ATK – 700

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 700

END – 700

LUK – 700

DEX – 700

BON – 2100

WIS – 165

INT – 100

 **Starfire's Equipment:**

Hands – Black Power Fist (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 4500/4500

Bonus Stats: Adds an electrical boost to attacks, physical and special.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: These gloves emit a powerful electric shock amplifying attacks to give them an extra kick. These were invented by Huey Freeman.

Requirement: Sekirei must not be an elemental.

Necklace – Jewel of Charta (Starfire-exclusive booster) (Rare)

Double all stats except WIS, BON, INT

Durability: 950/950

Bonus Stats:

* Starbolts and energy will change from green to blood red in use.

* Can be turned on and off by the user.

Description: The jewel in this necklace is the Swamp Moons of Drenthax IV. It had the power to greatly increase and further strengthen a Tamaranean's natural abilities to great power-levels. However, it is rather fragile.

* * *

(A/N: It's going down next chapter. The bridge mission will be an epic, and that's a promise. I apologize for taking so long with this. Blame the hurricanes for messing with the schedule of how I do things. It's a miracle I finished it. I hope you enjoy it and look forward to Season 4!)


	32. Episode 28: The Bridge Battle!

**(A/N:** _Before we start, I want to thank you all for your support for Season 3.5! Season 4 will be even more intense than the last **)**_

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Abridged Arc – Episode 28: Storm the Bridge!**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

Ryder awoke on that Monday morning to a floating text box with a quest right off the bat.

 **[Story Quest Alert]**

 **Abridged Absolution: The day has come! Tonight, you help Kuno and Shigi escape Shinto Taieto through the Northern Bridge. However, it will not be easy as it never is. Survive the battles to come and ensure Kuno and Shigi make it across.**

 **Quest Objectives: Prepare for tonight.**

 **Go to the "North Minaka Bridge" with Kuno and Shigi.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Ultra Rare Mystery Prize, +Respect with ?, -Relationship with Minaka, 5,000,000 Yen, Future Side Quests, Favors Menu Upgraded, Canon Divergence**

 **Quest Failure: Shigi and Kuno die, Canon Divergence, Risk of Losing your Sekirei increase, -Respect with ?, +Relationship with Minaka**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: -Hidden objective- (Chance for ?)**

 **-Hidden objective- (New Transformation Gained)**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **This quest is mandatory.**

 **Quest Difficulty: Nightmare**

Ryder gulped as the last part, but accepted the quest. Once he accepted, he was given another message. The **[Adventurer's Guild]** will be closed until this quest was failed or completed. The **[Training Fields]** will be unavailable for the same reasons. However, Ryder found that will be stores to stock up on items for healing. Ryder shot up from bed, showered, got dressed, and came down to find Minato sitting at the table. He had gotten the quest as well.

"Today's the day." Minato remarked.

Ryder nodded, and they had breakfast in silence. They saw that this quest was going to be much harder than their usual quests.

"I got three Mystery Prizes." Ryder remarked. "And you?"

"Two." Minato said. "Let's crack them open."

Inside of them were healing items in the forms of food and energy drinks expect for the last one in Ryder's hands.

 **[Item – Ring of the Phoenix (Legendary)**

 ** _Lost Ring_**

 **Durability: 1/1**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Apply Revival Seed effect on the user.**

 *** Restores to full health.**

 *** One use only.**

 **Description: This is one of the rings of the Lost Ring Set. A set of rings capable of giving a one-shot boost in a pinch. Each ring is endowed with a different power and there are only 10 of them in existence. This ring gives the Phoenix effect.]**

Ryder slipped it on Minato's finger and it glowed with a white light before fading. Ryder was more worried about Minato than himself. At the moment, the Sekirei and Rose came down to eat. Matsu arrived with Kuno and Shigi to set up the plan. They had no idea that Minaka was building up his army for a takedown.

"I've already contacted Seo, and he and twin can provide support to keep MBI's main soldiers busy. Apparently, a part of their quest. This will allow us to get to the bridge to help them escape." Matsu said to everyone.

"I still do not agree with helping them skip out on this. Thou, cannot be serious?" Tsukiumi bickered.

"Tsukiumi, you do realize we're not even playing the game at this point?" Ryder said making a valid point.

"I thinkest it still cowardly." Tsukiumi said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Tsukiumi. But you're one to talk considering you have water powers to save you. Kuno barely has a grip on her powers. Tell me, is that fair?" Ryder chided.

Tsukiumi promptly shut up. The plans were set for tonight, and Ryder went up to his room to work on his **Strangled by the Eight Hands**. He only needed eight measly minutes for it to hit 100% according to the Game. He keyed away on his computer determined to not get distracted.

* * *

I swear it was the longest eight minutes of my life. What seemed like an hour was only a minute. I still had seven more, but I was determined to not get distracted.

"Oh Mistah Ry!" Harley said coming into my room.

Damn it.

"Yes, Harley?" I say trying to be calm.

"Don't cha want to ride your Harley before the big mission?" Harley said sauntering up with her arms around me.

I want nothing more than to do so. But I really do not want to stop what I am going, and I politely pass on the offer. Harley leaves remarking the offer's open whenever I want. Another minute passes and it's Akitsu who comes in. Thankfully, she's only here to ask what outfit I think she should wear.

"Something flexible, Akitsu. You are quite agile. However, if your body can handle it, armor up." I say keying up the next piece.

Each minute dragged on until I was a few seconds away. It felt like hours, but I finally did it. The bar hit 100%. A text box came up.

 **["Strangled by the Eight Hands" Plan is complete! Future Story Quest unlocked! Warning, if _Abrigded Absoultion_ is failed, this plan can be executed, but its difficulty will be Ultra Nightmare difficulty. If the mission is successful, difficulty for this executing the plan dropped to Medium difficulty.]**

Ok, now I was scared. The gamer effect was basically telling me that I was in deep. With the plan done and saved, I got up to do some light training with Minato and Rose. The usual meditations, katas, and adjusting our weaponry. Next was deciding on what to wear. Of course, all three of us got on our trenchs. Minato settled for a soft gray hoodie with armor plating strapped on top of it over his gi's tunic, leg bracers for the gi's pants, and boots. Minato was armored this time around honing in his defense. He even got a plus 50 increase for wearing the armor plating. Rose had opted for a pale gray turtleneck, dark red tight Capri-length pants, her usual black combat boots, and a sarashi wrapped around her waist. I decided to wear my dark blue gi with aqua blue obi and undershirt. I slip on a replica of the sneakers I came to this world in (the originals were sadly destroyed in a training accident). My SekiDex I put in my inventory, my BlackTab is clipped to my obi, and Espada's sheathed on my left side. I was more than ready. Kinmichi and Naoren went all out wearing samurai-styled armor made of Kinmichi's gold. The three of us were now in the living room of the safehouse and all our Sekirei had gathered.

"First things first. **[Alternate Costumes: The Crazed Knight]** and **[Alternate Costumes: Lady Legasus]."** I said causing Raven and Harley's clothes to change.

The white light on them faded and Harley was in a Batman-eqsue suit complete with mask, cape, and weaponry. I got a text box showing me the bonuses for her wearing that. **[The Crazed Knight (active), WIS and DEX doubled]** Raven was now in the skintight saffron-colored sleeveless leotard with matching wristbands/cuffs and yellow booties. She looked a bit more comfortable in it then last time, but she still seemed steamed wearing. **[Lady Legasus (active), DEF -200, SPD +200, DEX +100, P-STR +100]** Raven's glare softened up seeing the tradeoff.

"Matsu, are you ready?" I ask her.

"I'm game. I assume the game is giving you the option to timeskip to night to start the mission." Matsu said to us.

"It is." Minato remarked.

"Then, I'll head over to Miya's and set up. I'll call you to tell you to trigger the skip." Matsu said before leaving the safehouse for Maison Izumo.

Everyone else was putting the finishing touches on readying themselves except for a few. Kusano was going with Matsu to Maison Izumo as Minato did not want to risk her on this mission. Uzume had left to spend time with Chiho. I had Shi go with Matsu to serve as backup for her. For one, I hope there's no siege on Maison Izumo while we're at the bridge, but this was a precaution. I had gone back into my room to get my forehead protector. I had not wear the headband in a while, but I figured it would be good for the occasion. It was then Raven came into the room looking rather flushed.

"Ryder, could you please get me a cloak? I feel really exposed in this." Raven said flustered.

"I think you look cute." I teased. "All and all, you look rather firm and fit for someone who uses her mind to fight."

I wordlessly use my BlackTab to spawn a cloak, specifically one in styling of Cammy White's (the one she uses to hide her identify). I hand to her and Raven tries it on. It's not her canon cloak, but she's at least a bit more comfortable.

"Thanks." Raven said. "Sadly, I fear I'll have to take it off to fight."

I slowly walk up pulling her close to me in a tight embrace.

"And you'll look so badass doing so." I said with a wink.

"I can feel your erection in between my legs." Raven said dryly.

"And are you so innocent?" I said getting a mild blush from Raven.

Raven could have pulled away, but she seems to pull closer to me. I look at Raven teasing.

* * *

Raven inwardly felt a bit excited and blamed a bit of their Sekirei-Ashikabi sync for the excitement.

"Just know, that I'll do my best." Ryder said warmly.

"I won't expect anything less." Raven said.

The two broke away and came downstairs. Minato stated he got the call. Using the Game menu, he and Ryder triggered the **[Time Skip]** feature to skip to evening. The mission was about to begin, and everyone came to Maison Izumo. Ryder make sure to give Shigi and Kuno armored vest to wear under their clothes. Miya looked worriedly at Ryder.

"I'll come back." He assured.

"You better! You owe me rent." Miya chided.

Ryder's response was merely to hug her and bid her goodbye as they left for the Great Minaka Bridge. However, the nightmare was about to soon begin. By a stroke of luck, Minaka got a lead from someone wanting to promised protection for her and her Sekirei, #32 Amaya. Of course, Minaka had the two swiftly killed by MBI forces to have no loose ends. Minaka went down to the meeting room in headquarters with a devilish smirk.

"Prepare the bots and the Discipline Squad and send to the Northern Bridge. Apparently, Ryder's helping an Ashikabi escape. Minato and that Rose girl are aiding as well. Tonight, they die." Minaka said.

Takami was shaking, but hopeful her son would make it through alive. Down below in the labs, a pair of glowing red eyes shined in the darkness. Had Dr. and Mrs. Brief paid more attention, they would have realized that they neglected to upgrade the control chip on the new Hyper Metal Yumi. Of course, this only made things harder for Ryder in the long run.

"It is finally time…Metal Eneru, Metal Ace, and Metal Kuzan. Move out!" HM Yumi said.

* * *

This quest threw us through the loop already by making the roads hard to traverse. We were attacked by more Sabiamen which ruined my and Minato's cars. Just great! At least, we were all uninjured. We were at the bridge and it was all quiet. I noticed a small fishing boat with three fishers in it, but I don't think they were fishing. Sensing them out, I could tell it's two Sekirei and their Ashikabi. I do not think they are the threat, but the bridge is complete quiet. It also seemed much longer and stretched then it was in the manga and anime.

"The bridge is empty! I thought this was supposed to be a nightmare level challenge!" Tsukiumi roared to my annoyance.

 **[Incoming!]** Oh shit!

I held Espada horizontally above my shoulder of my left arm before unleashing a circular swing. Using a **Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho** **, I unleash a controlled burst of air from my sword to utterly blast an incoming energy blast.**

"You jinxed it." I said bluntly to the water Sekirei.

I look up to see Metal Yumi along with the Discipline Squad and a three One Piece characters. Eneru, Ace, and Kuzan. Well, shit! Where's Big Mom, Akainu, or even Kaido? Wait, I take that back! **[Observe]** kicks in for all of my party (except the non-gamers) and Minato's.

 **[Nightmare Sub-Boss – Metal Eneru – A replica of the crazed god complex having electric lighting ningen from One Piece. He's just as strong and just as arrogant. Immune to Electric attacks.]**

 **[Nightmare Sub-Boss – Metal Ace – A mecha replica of the dead fire fister of One Piece. He's just as strong, but a total crazed sociopath. Immune to Fire attacks.]**

 **[Nightmare Sub-Boss – Metal Kuzan – The same thing as the last two mecha. It's obvious you and Minato are utterly screwed. Immune to Ice attacks.]**

 **[Ultra Nightmare Boss – Hyper Metal Yumi – The ultimate form of Metal Yumi, it's a prefect replica and uses all of its original's powers. However, it's mind is completely focused on completely slaughtered one Ryder Vega Blackthorn.]**

Then to add fuel to the fire, the flying cameras came broadcast our battle to the entire city. I figure Minaka must really want us dead. Then came the mooks, grunts, and drudgery to surround us. Well, I can only crack my kunckles. I could see the look of fear in Benitsubasa's face and I look into her eyes.

"Are you ready to die, Ryder?" HM Yumi unsheathing her massive o katana that glowed with a tainted look.

I clenched my grip on Espada, and I swear I could feel an energy from it surge in me. Tonight, one shall stand, the other will fade.

* * *

 **-Status is inaccessible due to the players being in an active quest-**

(A/N: This is going to be a bit of a multi-parter as I realized writing the whole thing will make this chapter really long for its own good. Plus, I need to dedicate time to other things. Chopping it up will allow me to make a better bridge battle as I do need to think out these battles. Enjoy, and I'll see you all next chapter!)


	33. Episode 29: One Shall Stand

**(A/N:** _The battle you've all been waiting for and I've been partly afraid of writing has come at last. Let's do it to it! **)**_

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Abridged Arc – Episode 29: One Shall Stand (Part 1)**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

 **[Story Quest Progress]**

 **Abridged Absolution: The day has come! Tonight, you help Kuno and Shigi escape Shinto Taieto through the Northern Bridge. However, it will not be easy as it never is. Survive the battles to come and ensure Kuno and Shigi make it across.**

 **Quest Objectives: Prepare for tonight (Complete)**

 **Go to the "North Minaka Bridge" with Kuno and Shigi (Complete)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Ultra Rare Mystery Prize, +Respect with ?, -Relationship with Minaka, 5,000,000 Yen, Future Side Quests, Favors Menu Upgraded, Canon Divergence**

 **Quest Failure: Shigi and Kuno die, Canon Divergence, Risk of Losing your Sekirei increase, -Respect with ?, +Relationship with Minaka**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: -Hidden objective- (Chance for ?)**

 **-Hidden objective- (New Transformation Gained)**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **This quest is mandatory.**

 **Quest Difficulty: Nightmare**

* * *

The swarms were massive and surrounded the team, but it was all quiet for the most part. Nobody wanted to make the first move.

 **[BGM Triggered: ThingThing Arena 2 (Main Theme)]**

The tense music added to high level of emotions of those who did not want to fight and those itching to fight.

"Oh, to hell with waiting!" Kinmichi said. "Spikes of my Kin!"

Kinimichi honed his energy into thin golden needles firing about fifty of them into a few grunts breaking the tension. The music even changed as well signaling all hell broke loose.

 **[BGM Change: Black Lagoon OST 07 - Make A Bet]**

* * *

Pandemonium. That's how I could describe it as everyone converged at us. I was slashing foes with Espada and blasting away from mooks. Naoren had immediately fused with his "brother" to give him the added defense and dexterity from one of the stronger grunts. Rose was hacking away at another group of baddies with her own sword alongside Minato. Musubi and Raven were unleashing a brutal display of combos on any foe that got near as they guarded Shigi and Kuno. It was hack and slash season for Shi, and Yashima and Harley Quinn formed tornados using their hammers. Tsukiumi strangled foes with water to dry drown them, Homura burned away, and Kazehana made more tornados. Starfire was in the air making it rain starbolts on those poor mooks. Akitsu was pulling moves Sub-Zero would be proud of, and I did not even know she played Mortal Kombat! I looked up dead into the eyes of the camera. Any semblance of me liking Minaka faded harder when I realized he was not just watching from the camera, but he was broadcasting it to everyone in the entire city. This bastard!

* * *

 **(Music Does Not Overlap to This Scene)**

Minaka was gleefully glad he sprang for the projection system to allow the whole city to watch this battle. He intended to show all the Ashikabi that the Shadow Ashikabi's death at the hands of his army to coo them into playing by his rules. Natsuo had a big tub of popcorn to devour while watching. The Briefs pair were watching along clearly ok with the possible chance of innocent people dying. Takami was a shaking mess terrified that her son could be killed and filled with regret over her crap job raising him and Yukari.

"Please, Minato. Do not die!" Takami thought as she shakily downed some wine.

* * *

 **[BGM Change: Black Lagoon OST – Rock the Carnival]**

Ryder realized exactly what Minaka was doing by broadcasting this. This was for all the Ashikabi to watch, and if he failed, they will yield to MBI. Then it hit him, the realization of why his Strangled by the Eight Hands would be so hard if failed. He'd have no allies to aid and nobody would be willing to risk it.

"Then, I can not lose!" Ryder thought now more determined than ever.

Ryder preformed another **[ **Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho] to slay about twenty more mooks to get his team's attention.****

"All of you, have done well. But I must ask all of you to fall back to defend Shigi and Kuno. This next clash, let us Ashikabi take the lead. That is if you their ready and willing." Ryder said signaling to Rose and Minato.

"I'm game. These mooks were not really challenging after you get their pattern." Rose said taking one mook's face to smash into a control box.

"Ready and willing!" Minato said pulling Rigermotis out of a defeated goblin.

"Well, then. Allow Kazehana, Harley, and I too clear the way!" Yashima said readying her hammer. "Ready, ladies?"

"Okie-dokie, sis!" Harley said childishly.

"Let's show them our strength!" Kazehana said.

" **[Terror Twister]**!" Kazehana, Harley, and Yashima said starting their team attack.

Yashima will begin spinning with her hammer out forming a barrier of energy around her body, and Harley leaps on top to spin on Yashima's head in the opposite direction. The energy barrier Yashima has is to prevent Harley's spinning from burning her head.

" **[Flower Celebration]!** " Kazehana said forming her own wind barrier around the two.

Kazehana's wind combined with the two formed a massive tornado that started pulling things and mooks into it. Before Kazehana could launch, Akitsu had a bright idea. She fired ice into the tornado making the spiraling cyclone capable of freezing anyone inside.

"Oh hell no!" One robotic assassin said before dragging into the spiral.

"It's launch time! Kiyahhh!" Kazehana said using a kiai to propel it forward.

It bounced off the walls of the bridges tearing through speeds as the tornado's speed and power rose with the momentum. Raven had to telekinetically hold Shigi and Kuno down to keep them from being sucked in. Homura, in a bout of a bad lapse in judgement, shot a fireball into the tornado making a hellish spinning fireball of destruction.

"Homura, you'll melt the bridge!" Tsukiumi chided. " **[Water Celebration]!** "

Tsukumi brought a column of water from the river into the tornado making a waterspout.

 **[Homura's idiotic and impulsive decision nearly caused mission failure! -20 WIS (Homura) Tsukiumi's quick thinking aided greatly! +20 WIS (Tsukiumi)]**

Homura facepalmed as the tornado dispersed leaving both Harley and Yashima rather disoriented and dizzy. Metal Kuzan decided to play dirty launching needles of ice down at them only for them to stopped before they came close thanks to Akitsu. Akitsu caused them to disperse and tossed off her leather jacket exposing the tattoos on her arms. Akitsu was wearing a simple tight-fitting tank top with Kinmichi's gold plated armor on top (ala Vegeta's later versions of his Saiyan armor),

"This one is mine." Akitsu said flatly.

 **[BGM Change (Theme of Akitsu) : [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Ice Field]**

With her theme blazing, Ryder did not deny her and said it was all hers. This left Minato to take on Metal Ace, and Rose to take on Karasuba. Ryder and Hyper Metal Yumi stood still staring each other down waiting for the "appetizers" to be done before the main meal. Akitsu moved with a blur leaving a cold wind behind as she slugged Kuzan several feet away. The metal admiral rose up forming a sword of ice to fight. Surprisingly, Akitsu mimicked the technique and the two were having a swordfight. However, this proved be a bad idea for Akitsu. While her stats have her pegged her high in wisdom, she still had little training in swordfighting aside from what she saw Miya and Ryder preform. Thus, with a high slash, Metal Kuzan was able to disarm and cut her right hand. Akitsu's response was kicking the metal admiral's sword out of his hand. Taking a boxer's stance, she unleashed a barrage of body blows to which Metal Kuzan formed a wall of ice to block it. Akitsu cleverly used a kiai to push the ice wall to hit Kuzan with it.

"Ice Block: Pheasant Beak!" Metal Kuzan said releasing a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast.

" **[Ice Tsunami]!** " Akitsu said making a turn motion to produce a wave of freezing water.

The rush of water formed a mist clouding the vision of everyone on the bridge. Akitsu chided herself for pulling that stunt considering she could even sense the robotic cyromancer. Akitsu kept her guard up, but she was still impaled through her leg with a spear of ice as Metal Kuzan made himself visible holding the spear. Akitsu flinched clearly feeling the pain and losing feeling her leg. Metal Kuzan formed a new spear in his free hand ready to impale Akitsu through the neck. Akitsu had to think fast, and remembered her happuri. Laying a finger on the gem on it, she cried out for a fusion which causing her body to glow along with Tsukiumi's.

 **[BGM Change: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of She-Hulk]**

Akitsu and Tsukiumi's bodies were pulled away to crash into each other forming a glowing person-sized sphere. An interesting fact that Minato's SeiDex explained was that for their fusion, depending on who initiates it, the powerset could vary. The sphere detached revealing the new being. She had Akitsu's pale skin, Tsukiumi's hairstyle, icy blue eyes, and stood rather tall. Her hair was two-toned of Akitsu's light brown and Tsukumi's blond making it a dirty blonde do. The outfit the fusion wore was a pale, off-the-shoulders, v-neck chenogasm with icy blue designs patterning on it, black martial arts shoes, a pair of black gauntlets over her hands (with Tsukiumi's SPD Ring on one hand), and a flowing cape in style that martial artists wear (like Tien). On her neck was Tsukiumi's Lapiz Lazuli (and Akitsu's Elementium Necklace) and on her head, was Akitsu's happuri which appeared to form crown-like protrusions.

"I hope you are ready to face thee, villain. I am Akitumi, master of all states of water!" Akitumi said taking a battle stance.

Ryder groaned realizing Tsukiumi might be dominant in personality. Minato was drooling at the body the fusion had as it all the best parts of each component to form into this "perfect" fusion.

"Super Ice Block: Pheasant Beak!" Metal Kuzan said releasing a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast.

Said pheasant was even larger than the last time, but Akitumi was unflinching. Outstretching her hand and honing her focus on the pheasant made of ice, she melted it into water to redirect back to Metal Kuzan to…merely get him all wet. All of the antagonistic forces raised an eyebrow at this choice until Akitsumi teleported to the nearest source of water, Metal Kuzan. Akitsumi snaps one of Metal Kuzam's arms from the elbow, and then delivers a brutal reverse roundhouse kick to its face, damaging the robotic skull forcing it to the ground.

 **[Sudden BGM Change! : Mortal Kombat 9 - Fatality - Theme Soundtrack]**

Akitsumi forces Metal Kuzan to its feet and she summons a large ball of water around it's head boiling the robotic skull while it is desperately trying to freeze it. She then forces the scalding water down the opponent's throat, causing Metal Kuzan to inflate and then explode with a well-timed kiai.

 **[Akitsumi Wins! FATALITY!]**

Ryder had to bust a chuckle seeing the status screen do that. However, the fusion broke apart. Tsukiumi had to carry Akitsu (who was still injured) out of harm's way from Metal Ace's fire blasts. Interestingly, there were no stat gains for defeating Metal Kuzan, but Akitsu did get new skills to abuse later.

 **[BGM Change: Rooftop Day - Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) OST]**

Rose was about to wrap up her own bout with Metal Ace. Using an energy shield, she swam through Metal Ace's **Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor** attack to catch him off-guard by uppercuts it to stun them. Hardening her arms with Naomichi coating them with gold, she delivers a barrage of punches to their ribs, breaking them one by one before delivering another uppercut to the jaw. The blow smashes it and launching them upwards for Rose to finish it by leaping towards her falling opponent and lands a final punch to their spine, breaking it. Metal Ace's body hit the ground too damaged to move and was promptly blasted from an aside attack from Naomichi as the gold faded off Rose's hands. The two did have to back off to recover from burn damage with the others and still with Shigi and Kuno.

"It's not fair…I can't do stuff like that." Kuno remarked.

"It's ok. You're you and that's fine with me." Shigi said trying to comfort her.

Surprisingly, Karasuba backed from Minato who was doing an impressive show of combatting her. She leapt back up to the higher area alongside Benitsubasa and Hai'hane who were silently protesting by not stepping in the

"Sorry, but I want to see the main event!" Karasuba said sheathing.

All over the city, Ashikabi were excited watching this clash battle. Hayato Mikogami and his Sekirei were in the yard of his home watching the fight. Sanada and his lovelies watched from the Eastern motorcycle club, while Miya watched it all on television at her home.

Another army of mook reared its head, replicas of human-sized Deceptions from the various generations all armed and ready to fight. HM Yumi pointed at Ryder and took them to advance.

"This ends here, Minaka will have this city and I will your head." HM Yumi said.

"Like hell, you will!" Rose said trying to jump back into the fray.

"No, Rose." Ryder said. "I'll do this! Minaka must be stopped, no matter the risk."

 **[Epic BGM Change: Stan Bush – The Touch]**

As the music kicked in for all to hear, Ryder charged ahead slashing away at the Deceptions. After cleaving through Soundwave, Blitzwing flew away only to get blasted from a ki blast from Minato. It took beheading Lugnut for them to retreat only to promptly destroyed by HM Yuri who's come down from her perch.

"I must ask. Why do you throw away your life so recklessly?" HM Yumi asked.

"It's funny. By fucking with me, that's a question you should ask Minaka." Ryder curtly retorted.

Natsuo dropped his popcorn and the Discipline Squad was agape. Minaka? He was fuming at that boast, but was even madder at the effect it had on the populace. Ashikabi were cheering for the Shadow Ashikabi.

"Yumi, crush him with your bare hands!" Minaka ordered Yumi through the earpiece.

HM Yumi cracked her knuckles and readied her sword. Ryder merely took a stance as the music seemed to fade replacing with a lot more ominous and foreboding music.

 **[Epic BGM Change (Clash of Ideals and Blades!) : Bugseed – Spanish Flower]**

Both wasted no time charging at each coming to a clash with their swords with a satisfying clang. With the vicious beats seems to match with the sword strikes. HM Yumi was not playing around this time going for lethal strikes and fully taking advantage of being a robotic foe. Despite the overwhelming assault of sword maneuvers, Ryder let his training with Miya show to keeping close to HM Yumi's strike. Both were taking damage however, minor on Yumi's end due to her defense, but medium amounts on Ryder. He could not block and parry all of her strikes and was bound to take some damage in the form of nicks and cuts.

 **[Sudden BGM Change: Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. Melee Music]**

With a well-timed kick, Ryder kicked away HM Yumi's blade using a kiai to launch her into one of the towers of the bridge leaving a nasty crack in it causing pieces of rubble to come down on her. Taking a jagged and long piece of metal, she coated it with ki before tossing it. It impaled Ryder right on his right side!

 **[Critical Blow! Pain Tolerance high due to adrenaline and your obstinacy, but this blow needs to be healed!]**

Ryder dismissed the message and staggered back. Everyone who was worried (in Minaka and Natsuo's case, hoping that would kill him) was shocked to see Ryder tear out the jagged rubble to chuck it at Metal Enel who casually destroys it with an electrical blast.

"Finger Rifle!" HM Yuri said aiming her pointer finger at Ryder.

A dark red blast spiraled around HM Yuri's hand before firing out her pointer finger as a white, hot, and thin energy beam. Running at HM Yuri, the attack practically grazed Ryder before he slugged her across the face sending her back into that tower deepening the cracks.

"We need to help him." Harley Quinn said readying her hammer.

She had recovered from her disorientation, but was about to jump into the battle. Raven held her back with a stern back on her face.

"Stay back, Harley." Raven said as Ryder tossed Hyper Metal Ryder into one of the suspenders on the bridge. "This is Ryder's fight! I can feel it. He wants NO ONE to interfere."

The robotic double produced an energy dagger swiping at Ryder's injured and bleeding side getting the Shadow Ashikabi to stagger back holding his injured side. HM Yuri leapt up and dived down to stab at him with the dagger. Honing ki into his eyes, Ryder stared down HM Yuri.

" **[Warrior's Glance!]** " Ryder called out firing ki out of his eyes blasting HM Yuri out of air.

She hit the ground and Ryder jumped to dodge a sweep kick from her only to for her to spring up to headbutt him. She got him by the collar with one hand gripped on his hace.

"I'll rip out your eyes for that stunt!" HM Yuri said with bloodlust in her eyes.

Ryder threw her aside into the rubble of the fallen Deceptions and immediately flared up Super Saiyan forming a ball of energy in his hand. HM Yuri noticed an energy pistol (Red Alert's) she could reach for if she could distract Ryder for a few seconds, but she was not the only one who noticed.

 **[Ironic BGM Change: Transformers : The Movie - 13 - Megatron Must Be Stopped(Parts 1 and 2) * (3:55)**

"Wait, please! I give up! Grant me mercy, I beg of you!" HM Yumi said feigning defeat.

"You, who are without mercy, now plead for it? How loathsome. Then again, Minaka is not made of sterner stuff." Ryder said inadvertently lowering his guard.

HM Yumi got to the energy pistol and was about aim at him.

"Oh no you don't, you metallic bitch!" Benitsubasa said. "Shockwave!"

While Benitsubasa's valiant attempt to save Ryder, Benitsubasa got her left arm broken and put in a death grip to use a human shield. Modding the energy pistol with her own cybernetics, Yumi made shredded cheese out of Ryder who refused to fire back not wanting to harm Benitsubasa. In the end, holes were in critical areas, arms completely ragged, his sword on the ground out of his grip, and a chunk of his skull broken and brunt. The sight was traumatizing to everyone, especially Raven who felt her Ashikabi's plan. What was bringing Minato to worry was the blasts dropped Ryder's health down to near 10% and was slowly bleeding out. Ryder had to drop Super Saiyan to converse energy to try to stay alive. Using the energy pistol, she pistol-whipped Benitsubasa to the ground and cruelly crushed her leg.

"You know if were not so impulsive to scream your attacks, you would have gotten me." HM Yumi said before dropping the pistol.

She took up her hand and came up to the fallen hero.

"So, here we are. You on your hands and knees clinging to life." HM Yumi said raising her sword over him. "It's game over for you, hero!"

Ryder was going on fumes at the moment as the **[Bleeding]** , **[Brain Damage], [Burning], [Internal Bleeding], and [Energy Burned]** status effects were slowed by his Endurion blood. It was a horrific realization that he was….dying. He looked up at the cold eyes of HM Yumi. Honing the last of his ki, he punched through the sword and bruised the copy's jaw sending her several feet away before Ryder collapsed. HM Yuri steamed as she got up and Metal Enel requested to finish him off.

"With pleasure. I'll handle…the others. Might as well kill Benitsubasa and Dead Weight too."

 **[BGM Ends]**

Rose was working overtime using her Majin powers to heal the injured, but Rose regrettably did not train the skill well at all. With HM Yumi slowly walking over, they were pressed for time.

 **[BGM: Naruto Soundtrack- Sadness and Sorrow]**

Despite her injuries, Benitsubasa hobbled over to stand in the way between them and HM Yumi who stops in her tracks.

"Why? They are our enemies!" HM Yumi asked crossly.

"No, they are not my enemies. Among them are fellow members of my kin! If it's anything, I won't let you harm anyone else." Benitsubasa said defiantly.

"You can barely stand and I doubt Hai'hane will put a dent on me!" HM Yumi said as Hai'hane joined Benitsubasa. "Why do you even throw your life away so recklessly?"

Benitsubasa coughed up a bit of blood and struggled to upright.

 **[BGM: Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 OST – [Cutscene 3]]**

"I don't give a damn. Why? I will not be Minaka's chess piece anymore!" Benitsubasa said in upmost defiance.

Karasuba decided to step in getting in front of the two asking what the hell they were doing. Due to Benitsubasa's arm being broken, it's Hai'hane who floors their "old" friend with one sucker punch.

"We quit. No amount of free Netflix is worth putting up with your shit. Nobody harms my best friend and walks away without going through me." Hai'hane said getting heated.

Despite Benitsubasa's defiance, Hai'hane tossed her over to the crowd to get help. Hai'hane readied herself ready to fight. For once, she'd make her for the all teasing she did to her. As she charged, Miya was having her own little breakdown. It was Takehito all over for you as she was having an anxiety attack.

* * *

Death is something we all live through and I was staring Enel in the face as he strangled me with one arm. I glare at him with contempt. My health draining slowly, and my fight for consciousness were rampant.

"Any last words, whelp?" Metal Enel asked.

"If I am to die…electrocute me. Send me out with a bang, unless "God" is will bark and no bite." I taunted spitting blood on his face.

"You dare mock me? I can send 200 Million Volts of electricity through you!" Metal Enel roared. "What do you have to say about that?

Metal Enel transformed into his gigantic **Max 200,000,000 Volt Amaru** form which terrified everyone around him except me.

"I see you gained some weight fatass!" I jeered.

" **200 Million Volt Vari!** " Metal Amaru Eneru roared at me.

My last words before it hits me…I scream at the top of my lungs, "HEROES NEVER DIE!"

I go out with the biggest smile on my face… **exactly as planned.**

* * *

 **-Status is inaccessible due to the players being in an active quest-**

(A/N: This may be the shortest season of my works far, as next up is the season finale of the Abridged Arc! Funny, that it falls on the 30th chapter of all things. I want to thank all of you readers for supporting me through the years I've been here. This will be most likely be my last chapter for the year of 2017, and I hope you'll be ready for the next one come 2018 (or if you all are lucky, earlier on Christmas). Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all. Also on the day this was written, December 14, 2017, marks Dragon Ball Blackthorned's 1-year anniversary! Either way, thank you again. And I have a poll that I would all of you to vote for considering tis the season of giving.)


	34. Episode 30: One Shall Fall (Finale)

**(A/N:** _Happy New Year to all of you! Happy 30th Episode! This is long overdue, so let's do this! There will be violence and lemons! **)**_

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 4 – Abridged Arc Finale – Episode 30: One Shall Fall (Part 2)**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

 **[Story Quest Progress]**

 **Abridged Absolution: The day has come! Tonight, you help Kuno and Shigi escape Shinto Taieto through the Northern Bridge. However, it will not be easy as it never is. Survive the battles to come and ensure Kuno and Shigi make it across.**

 **Quest Objectives: Prepare for tonight (Complete)**

 **Go to the "North Minaka Bridge" with Kuno and Shigi (Complete)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Ultra Rare Mystery Prize, +Respect with ?, -Relationship with Minaka, 5,000,000 Yen, Future Side Quests, Favors Menu Upgraded, Canon Divergence**

 **Quest Failure: Shigi and Kuno die, Canon Divergence, Risk of Losing your Sekirei increase, -Respect with ?, +Relationship with Minaka**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: -Hidden objective- (Chance for ?)**

 **-Hidden objective- (New Transformation Gained)**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **This quest is mandatory.**

 **Quest Difficulty: Nightmare**

* * *

Miya screamed out feeling a deep pain in her heart. Another man she cared about had been killed by Minaka. Rapid haunting flashbacks of Takehito hit her hard. It brought the scary Miya to a quivering mess screaming about why all the men around her have to die. Miya was having the shakes only to pale seeing what happened next.

* * *

(Back at the plot…)

"Ryder!" Minato said in horror.

His gazed turned to a gleeful Karasuba and thoughts of vengeance clouded him. A status effect came up, but Minato dismissed it. Unsheathing Rigormortis, he vanished only to reappear in front of Benitsubasa and Haihane.

"Karasuba." Minato said in a dark tone.

Minato glowed red having steam wisp off him as he glared down at Karasuba and Hyper Metal Yume. HM Yume laughed only to be smacked aside by Minato leaving a red mark on both Minato's hand and her face. Karasuba's shit-eating grin only widened as Minato charged. They clashed blades.

 **[BGM Change: Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin): Trust & Betrayal OST - The Will]**

It was a vicious fight, that it was. Karasuba could see Minato wanted her head on the ground as he hacked and slashed at her. Sword blasts went all over the place, but Minato did not care. He had realized that by giving into vengeance gave him a status effect to increase your strength, but harder to hit your opponents. Karasuba may been hot-blooded, but was still seasoned enough to realize Minato's sloppy movements.

Minato leapt backward into the air charging his ki into his sword.

"This ends here! **[Star Miracle Slasher]**!" Minato said firing up a crescent energy wave off his sword.

He put his all into that one attack and it seemed to hit Karasuba leaving an explosion and some all about the area.

 **[Music Ends]**

Minato floated down to the ground exhausted only reading that he had the status effect of **[Ki Exhaustion/Running on Fumes]** that dulled his ki sensing as well.

"I did it." Minato said collapsing to his knees and panting.

Everyone paused wondering if Karasuba really was defeated only for Rose to pale.

 **[BGM Change: Dragon Ball Kai OST - A Disastrous Spectacle]**

Out of the dust came Karasuba completely unharmed revealing the attack had missed leaving a big dent in the bridge. Musubi wanted to run and help him, but Hyper Metal Yume was not having any of it.

"Nobody move, or I silt Benitsubasa's throat." She said having her sword pointed at the crimson Sekirei's throat.

It was agonizing and Minaka spoke from the flying camera's speaker.

"Yes, finish him!" Minaka screeched.

 **[BGM Change: Naruto OST 1 – Sad and Sorrow]**

GUH! Karasuba back handed Minato several inches away with a malicious grin.

 **[Current Health: 180,000/193,600]**

"You and Musubi disgust me. Your hope, your love. It all sickens me. Everything I look into her eyes all I see is Yume telling me this is a Sekirei's true power." Karasuba said slashing Minato across the chest sending him further back.

 **[Critical Hit! Bleeding status effect x2]**

 **[Current Health: 165,000/193,600]**

Each blow chipped at his health and tears flowed down their Sekirei that they could do nothing to help him. Eventually, Minato was in the red. This was agonizing for Takami who was regretting everything in her life leading up to this.

 **[Current Health: 1,936/193,600]**

"And here you are, about to die. Any last words, Minato?" Karasuba said holding him up his throat.

 **[BGM Change: Dragon Ball Kai OST - Requiem ~To Those Who Meet Their End~]**

"Killing me won't prove anything. It's because I'm willing to put my life on the line for my Sekirei. Tell me, would yours or even Minaka do the same?" Minato asked.

That put Karasuba over the edge as she drove her sword through his lung. Back at the house, Matsu was crying her eyes out.

 **[1/193,600]**

Karasuba threw Minato into a crumbling part of the bridge getting metal beams to pile on top of him. Thus, was the end of Minato.

 **[Player 2 has been killed!]**

HM Yume could only laugh at the suffering glee that the two North Dragons were finally dead. The metallic nightmare turned to Musubi. Rose got in front of her more than determined to avenge her fallen friends.

 **[BGM Change: One Piece Soundtrack - Luffy's Here]**

Ryder stopped screaming and Minaka started gloating about his victory. However, he spoke too soon as the ball of lighting's color changed from blue to black surprising everyone. From under the pile of metal support beams, strays of multicolored light came out from it. That was when a smug shit-earning grin formed on Rose's face.

"How could I even forget? He's immune to electric attacks!" Rose shouted.

"WHAT?!" Minaka/HM Yuri/Karasuba yelled.

 **[Ryder: Bonus objective complete! (Absorb Enel's Strongest Electrical Attack!)]**

 **[Ryder: Bonus objective complete! (Convince Benitsubasa and Haihane to betray MBI!]**

 **[Minato: Bonus objective complete! (Deliver a scathing speech to Karasuba!)]**

Laughter. That's what they all started to hear from that massive ball of electricity, and it was not Enel.

"It was that moment my enemies realized, _they fucked up_." Ryder said as the massive ball began to shrink.

"That seems to be the case, partner." Minato said getting up from his injuries.

Everyone watched in either shock or joy as the pile of beams exploded to reveal Minato fully healed and alive once again.

"How?!" Minaka asked.

That electric ball finally dispersed revealing Ryder had absorb enough to achieve **[Super Saiya-jin 2]**. To add insult to injury, that was half of the bonus objective's reward. The other half was giving Ryder all of Enel's abilities and skills with none of the pesky weaknesses.

"The Phoenix Ring!" Starfire remarked. "I forgot that Minato wore that into battle! That's how he was able to cheat death."

Musubi and Tsukiumi did not care how but were only relived to see her Ashikabi alive and well. Back home, Miya was whooping and cheering at they were alive and well. As for Minaka, he was terrified at the scanners could not measure Ryder's power this time as it overloaded his circuits.

"It's time to unleash that hidden power in you, Musubi!" Minato said with confidence.

"Wait, you mean Yume?" Homura said taking down a straggling mook.

Never in Minaka's life have he experienced fear like that, but HM Yume did not understand the point of it. Karasuba was fearful yet curious of this new development.

Minato got a familiar item out of his **[Inventory]**.

 **Full Body – Yume's MBI Uniform (Discipline Squad) (LEGENDARY!)**

 **Outfit (One of a Kind)**

 **Durability: 500/500**

 **All Stats (except BON and INT): +100**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Allows for 50% less damage from anyone on the Discipline Squad.**

 *** Instant expertise in swordsmanship!**

 **Description: This is Yume's , Sekirei #08, Discipline Squad uniform. Being one of the second gen alongside Karasuba, she was so ungodly powerful that even the legendary No. 01 feared her. She sacrificed her life to save Musubi, showing a true noble side.**

 **Requirements: Only Musubi can wear it, but her hidden power must be awakened.**

" **[Equip "Yume's MBI Uniform" on Musubi]** " Minato said as the item disappeared.

In a flash of white light, Musubi had the uniform on her body feeling a rush of power rose up within her. She, herself, glowed with a fierce white aura.

"Everyone give me some room!" Musubi yelled as her teammates and friends got to the side.

Musubi took a breath and let out that rising power.

 **[BGM Change: Dragon Ball Super OST - The Birth of a God [Arc-V]]**

The sudden angelic was a surprise to most except to Kuno who started singing using her singing to empower Musubi further. A pillar of white aura surrounded Musubi as she started to rise up. The uniform's black coloring turned white as snow. Her fighting gloves bore a different number on each hand, 08 on the left and 88 on the right. The cape transformed into a high collar elegant black cape. The power of her alone shook the seas much to Aaron's muted horror.

"Damn overpowered Sekirei." Mulan muttered under her breath.

Kuno would finish her singing as Musubi floated down. Karasuba could see it in Musubi, something familiar. That's when Ryder and Minato's SekiDexs went off.

 **[BGM Change: Sekirei OST 31 - Sekirei Dance]**

 ** _"Sekirei No. 88, Musubi, the Fist Sekirei. Musubi's bust is 97, waist is 58, and hips are 89. Height is 161cm and weight is 48kg. Gender is female. This Sekirei is also known as the Ki Warrior Sekirei. While her combat skills in base stats is rather lackluster, it's her skill in learning fighting techniques quickly it makes her extremely dangerous to combat. Her ki is also unnatural as she is able to perform devastating ki attacks. A rather broken Sekirei tier wise, as she has three special abilities. Her base form ability, "Combat Crash Course" allows for quick and easy mimicry of any hand-to-hand combat she has seen. Her second ability, "Eight Souls", allows her eight lives to cheat death. Her third ability, "Eighter's Wrath" allows her to tap into Yume's power and skills for about 10 minutes as a last resort. Status is winged by Minato Sahasi"_**

"Oh, that's bullshit!" Many Ashikabi and some Sekirei screamed across the city.

Even Tsukiumi was saying that.

The SekiDex was not done.

 ** _"Sekirei No. 08, Yume, the Sekirei of Fate. Yume's original bust size is unknown, but her waist is 58, and hips are 89. Height is 161cm and original weight is unknown. Gender is female. Yume was the leader of the 'second generation' Disciplinary Squad. In combat, she possessed light-based powers to produce effects such as exceptionally powerful blasts. She would also combine immense strength and speed with superb hand-to-hand combat with astute mastery in martial arts. Her full extent of her strength is mostly unknown, it is confirmed she was the "Number 01" of her generation. Due to an incident, she had to give up her physical form to merge Tamas with Musubi. Currently, she lives inside Musubi's soul. Her special ability, "Crisis Call" allows her to take over Musubi's body in times of dire need (thus Musubi's stats will multiply twentyfold). Current status is indirectly winged by Minato Sahasi."_**

Ryder was even inwardly agape at this, and Aaron was screaming "It's not fair.". Tsukiumi growled at the fact that Musubi was basically a walking game breaker. From the looks of things, it seemed Crisis Call in effect.

"You imposter. How dare you attack the innocent with your cruelty! I, Yume, will show you the power you can never wield." (Yume) Musubi said determined.

"Oh no, you don't. That faker's mine." Ryder said getting in Musubi's way. "Take your lover, Karasuba."

"She is not my lover and no longer my friend." (Yume) Musubi said angrily.

Musubi turned her fiery glare at Karasuba who was stupidity grinning to see Yume. Had Karasuba realized that grin was pissing Musubi off, she would have stopped.

"You know what? Have the faker. I think to want pay my "old friend" a beating…I mean visit." (Yume) Musubi cracking her knuckles.

Considering the fact that her physical strength was being multiplied by twenty, most would think Karasuba was not charge blindly with her sword. Most would be wrong as Karasuba came charging screaming Yume's name. Musubi did not even bother with a stance as she slapped the sword of Karasuba's away from her hands and had her by the throat. By the time she realized that this was not going to end well for her, Musubi had smashed her fist to form an uppercut. With over 20k in raw strength, the force would have turned an ordinary man's skull to ash. For Karasuba, it shattered her jaw and sent her sky high. She'd be unconscious before hitting the dirt miles away from there and rolling into the water.

"Well, seems you've hit the finale. Well then, come at me!" HM Yumi said as the last waves of mooks came.

 **[Badass BGM Change: Dragon Ball Super - Ultimate Battle** **究極の聖戦バトル** **| Ultimate Metal Vocal Cover]**

"The North Dragons will win this fight!" Ryder said powering up alongside his Sekirei.

"Let's show them our final song!" Minato said powering up alongside his own Sekirei.

"Boys, let's rip them a new one!" Rose said powering alongside her fused Sekirei.

Kuno was singing her heart out to the song to aid in empowering them and Shigi got himself a slab of metal to defend her with.

The two sides charged for one final hurrah. Musubi tore through many with her swordplay, Tsukiumi made the water beneath the bridge drag mooks into the water, Kazehana and Homura made tornados of fire to tear up the place, and Starfire made it rain Starbolts. Yashima helped in tornado launching, Akitsu froze anybody who got close, Shi slaughtered with her arm claw, and Harley and Raven were pulling off chain combos to any mook in their way.

Minato took on some of the higher-grade mooks with Rose backing him up. Shigi was keeping mooks away from Kuno valiantly. Naomichi and Uzume had to watch over Benitsubasa and Haihane who did not have the luxury of Gamer's Body.

Ryder clashed HM Yume and was dominating the fight so far much to the robot's anger.

"How do you keep getting stronger? It's like you keep evolving to top me." HM Yume said in frustration before decking Ryder's midsection.

"I guess you could say I can endure whatever you throw at me." Ryder said confidently. "MBI could control his city, but it can't stop me. Your mistake was thinking all Ashikabi would take you and the company lying down. Not me, and not the coming revolution. You're only a mere stepping stone in the way."

With a clang of their blades, they caused a shockwave that silenced all on the bridge and abruptly ended the music.

 **[Music Ends]**

Hyper Metal Yume looked into Ryder's cerulean spheres seeing nothing but defiance and unwavering determination. Such will completely throw the bot for a loop as she calculated how it was humanly possible for him to get so strong. It angered her so much that she began to spark all over her body.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore. There's one way I can kill you and put you down for good!" HM Yume said flying up into the air.

"What's she doing?" Takami asked frightened.

"Oh no. She may activate her Overdrive function! If she does, her next attack could be strong enough to destroy the planet!" Dr. Brief stated fearfully.

"WHAT?!" Natsuo said horrified. "Can't you stop her!"

"I would if Minaka didn't accidently delete the kill code off the flash drive so he could store his porn!" Dr. Brief yelled.

Takami facepalmed. The world was in danger because Minaka wanted to have porn. It was so absurd that Takami got to drinking making it her final drink. If they survived, Takami made plans to cut back a lot and maybe visit rehab.

Back in the bridge, HM Yumi started to steam even more as it formed a foul black, gray, and red surrounding her and soon the sky.

"I will win this! Even if I die with you!" HM Yume said as her voice grew more robotic and cold.

A dark energy covered her katana as she started to spin.

"Unless you somehow cut through this next attack, this entire nation will be destroyed!" HM Yume said as her spinning formed a small tornado around her.

* * *

 **[Cue BGM: SMBZ ST: Stage 6 (Awakening) - R-Type Delta (3:13-onwards)]**

They were screwed, and Ryder was actually terrified for the moment. He knew full well know one sword was not going to be enough, but swallowed his fear and called over Minato and Rose.

"Give me your sword, Minato. And Rose, pass me Karasuba's katana!" Ryder asked of them.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"Just do it!" He said panicked. "I'm going to risk it all in this next move."

Getting Rigormotis and Karasuba's sword in hand, he put Espada in his mouth.

"I'm going to try a technique that my father mastered. There's just one problem, I'm not the best with a blade." Ryder admitted.

"WHAT?!/EH?!/NANI?!" Everyone cried out.

Miya had fell to her knees.

"In my family, I wasn't the best swordsman! Ace and Evie were the only ones who could pull three swords as they were prodigies. Ryker could at least use two, and outshines me with one. Even when I first fought Miya, I pale in comparison. I'd probably be last if Kenji bothered to learn how to use one!" Ryder admitted. "I don't even know if this is going to work!"

Miya face-faulted. He had siblings and parents who were much skill than him, but Ryder was enough to give Miya a run for her money.

"That's a blow to my pride." Miya thought. "And maybe a sign I need to train harder."

"What? There are those even stronger than you! Then I must kill them too! You are enough of a pain! None of you can be allowed to draw breath!" HM Yume said as the tornado grew in size.

That metal bitch threatened his siblings….

That was the push. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Right now, he was going show that metallic faker that threatening the Blackthorn clan was a death warrant.

* * *

 **(Cues: One Piece Ost - Kiki Kyutoryu: Ashura (1:10))**

Ryder's ki rose causing the ground to brighten several meters in diameter from where he stood and blow away gusts of wind. The clouds darkened, and lightning stuck around the bridge. A rush of Warper's Will rushed through the place subtle only to suddenly explode in the heat of the moment.

"He's done it…..Shin Warper's Will." Rose remarked hoarsely. "How fitting."

Focusing on his Shin Warper's Will, it manifested himself in a white aura emanating from himself into a being with six arms and three heads.

 **"[Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura]!"** Ryder said as her eyes sprang open.

"Whoa…." Minato/Miya said.

Ryder took a stance mirroring his father's combat stance feeling more confident in his ability.

"This ends here and now!" Ryder said.

Climbing up onto the bridge, Mulan, Aaron, and Kuruse saw the rising storm above.

"Hey Metal Cunt! Suck on tridents!" Aaron said. "Kuruse, hammer her!"

"Trident Triad!" Kuruse said summoning up a bunch of tridents in the air before launch them after her.

"Perfect." Ryder's heads said in unison as they got a defensive stance with the swords.

"Planetary Slasher!" HM Yume said launching the massive crescent blast down at the bridge.

Ryder sprang up to the top of the bridge standing on one of the support poles. Readying himself, he took on the massive slash as it clashed his swords.

"Shatter!" Ryder said slashing the blast as it dispersed into the mist that clouded the area.

 **[Cues: Ninja Gaiden 1- NES Intro - Re Arranged (Tom Ex)]**

"Die!" HM Yume said flying down with her sword into the mist.

Closing his eyes and following his Shin Warper's Will, Ryder leapt up holding the swords, so the blades are pointing towards the victim. As the music heated up, their blades meet for the final time.

"Ashura: Silver Mist!/Final Gambit!" Ryder/HM Yume yelled at the same time.

SLING! The mist would smell of blood before it suddenly cleared as the two landed on the bridge with the moment going silent. The somber part of the tune started up.

"I….I will kill you someday!" HM Yume screamed.

Desperate the grievous damage to her body and losing of fluids, HM Yume whirled around face Ryder limping after him. Ryder opened his eyes, but did not face the limping fembot.

As she limped, she was falling apart and the true extent of Ryder's damage to her was becoming more apparent. By the time she was a foot away from Ryder, she was crawling. Only then, Ryder turned to look down on her.

"Sorry Minaka." Ryder said with a devious smirk. "I win."

Ryder crushed Hyper Metal Yume's head finally putting the bot down for good.

 **[Music Ends]**

 **[Story Mission: Objective Complete!]**

"It is over?" Haruka Shigi asked.

Ryder had returned to base form back with one head and two arms again before panting in exhaustion. He dropped the swords in his hand and sheathed Espada. Minato took up and sheathed Rigormotis. Rose pocketed Karasuba's sword. Besides his hands shaking, Ryder took up his BlackTab.

"Not yet." Ryder said spawning a familiar car out of BlackTab. "You need to still get out his bridge."

"Shit! There's still the satellite!" Minato remembered.

"And I'm in no state to deflect it!" Ryder said tossing Shigi the keys. "Take Kuno and drive. Get as far away from here as you can! That car is a replica of one of my brother's custom projects. It's fast!"

Ryder also give Shigi a sack of cash for them to start a new life wherever they end up.

"Buddy, mind if we come with? I do have a place in Osaka. It's old, but it's big enough for all of us!" Aaron said speaking up.

"Aaron?" Rose asked.

"Rose?" Aaron asked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You shouldn't be." Rose said dryly.

Ryder's mini-map alerted the satellite was close to launch and Minaka's army was on the way.

"There's no time for talking! All of you need to go!" Ryder said using an electric blast to fry the flying cameras.

"Thank you for everything, you'd done!" Kuno said with bow.

Shigi, Kuno, Aaron, Mulan, and Krurse piled into the car before Shigi hit the gas to speed off. The team made sure they made it off the bridge.

 **[Story Mission: Objective Complete!]**

"Now we need to get out of here!" Uzume said as the group bolted off the bridge.

The satellite weapon MBI had finally fired down on the bridge destroying in the process. Naomichi had finally split back into Naoren and Kinmichi. Ryder and Minato started to heal their Sekirei with the items in their inventory. Much to Ryder's relief, he could also heal Haihane and Benitsubasa with items from the game.

"Well, now we have a problem. Minaka's little army." Uzume remarked.

"And these guys will be carrying heavy weaponry tuned to harm us." Kazehana remarked.

"We split up. Rose, you go with your Sekirei and Uzume. Head to your old home in the East. Minato, see if Hayato can cover you in the South for you and your team to get to the safety of the safehouse. I'll go back West. I believe our last objective is to lose the "military" on our asses." Ryder remarked.

"Why not just go to Miya's?" Musubi asked.

She had returned to normal and Yume laid dormant within her once again. Ryder pointed that it would be risky to go there considering it's technically not a safe house.

"Rose has the advantage. She's not a player, and it's more likely, they'll be after us." Ryder explained.

"That's true. Well then, I assume that we'll meet up at Miya's after this is over, tomorrow morning." Rose said as Ryder nodded.

"Ballin'" Rose said as she, Naoren, Kinmichi, and Uzume took off eastward.

"We'll use the sewers to escape." Minato said cleverly opening a manhole cover. "I hope you all don't mind much."

"I'll put up with you for my beloved husband." Tsukiumi swooned.

"It could be worse." Starfire said as the group climbed down.

Ryder closed the manhole behind them and Benitsubasa and Haihane looked to Ryder.

"Well I can't let you two go on your own. I doubt Natsuo will want to see you. So, stick with us." Ryder offered.

"Sure. I'd be happy to." Benitsubasa said as the group got behind the warehouse.

A text box came up.

 **[Current Wanted Level: Six Stars]**

Ryder sighed.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'm pretty much drained from that Kyutoryu and that metal bitch's Final Gambit. I'm using **[Heart Massage]** to apply electricity to my heart and slowly help my healing factor. So, don't except me to use Super Saiyan for a while. If we're to escape, we need to move fast." Ryder explained. "And I doubt I'll be able to pull off any teleportation techniques while I'm adjusting."

"Adjusting?" Shi asked confused.

"Yes, it seems the game gave him Enel's move set and abilities. Considering electricity is his natural element already, he needs to adjust." Raven expounded. "Which is he's using that technique to help heal himself even though his body does it naturally."

"Odd. I got Akoji's just fine." Aktisu remarked.

There was no time to think on it further as the group started to move hearing the arrival of several of MBI's military. Ryder found he could spawn another car for a long while thanks to the Game interfering. That's when Ryder had an idea.

"Raven, can you teleport everyone to Nevermore?" Ryder asked.

"Everyone who's in the party. Including myself." Raven said. "But I'll need time to do it. You'll have carry Benitsubasa and Haihane on your own."

Ryder went up to kiss his gray skinned empath.

"Then, I trust you. I'll make a distraction for you to teleport the team there. Use that warehouse to do. It's a "canon point", so the military won't be wrecking it." Ryder said. "Be safe, my loves."

As the group split into two, Ryder said, "I hope you two are ready to make some noise!"

"Oh, we are. This is long overdue!" Haihane said.

Once they got into the open street, they were surrounded by MBI's military personnel. The leader told the second former Discipline Squad women they have one chance to surrender. Ryder's response was to actually put on an appropriate song to give them an answer.

 **[Fitting BGM: Bad Reputation - Avril Lavigne]**

Benitsubasa punched the ground trigger an earthquake sending personnel vehicles flying. Haihane rushed in to hack and slash at several of them. Ryder spawned a pair of Tec-9s and started firing at those hired guns. Stupidly, they did not seem to realize Ryder was virtually bulletproof. One fired to hit with a high power taser to which Ryder absorbed the electricity from him. 50,000 volts would have killed or put a human's heart in shock. However, it served as removing the **[Exhaustion]** status effect from Ryder. Slapping the taser out of the mook, Ryder threw him several feet into the away before his body hit the concrete.

"I'm back, baby!" Ryder said as electricity coursed around his body. "Time to try out my new abilities! **[Kaiten]!"**

Out of his hands came a giant wolf-shaped blast of lightning which crashed into several mooks and blew up the side of a building. Benitsubasa charged up her energy for her trademark Shredder attack.

"Shredder!" Benitsubasa said launch off the energy blast.

" **[Lighting Arrow!]** " Ryder said firing a bolt of lightning into the blast.

The combination resulted in half a block being wrecked along with several soldiers. Turning his body into pure electricity, Ryder phased through vehicles shorting them out before they exploded.

"Zankaku no Tsume!" Haihane said tear through a helicopter to bring it down.

"We need to move, ladies!" Ryder remarked as the three made a break for it.

 **[Music Ends]**

* * *

(At the East)

Rose had made it to her now empty home to find a note from her parents and sister. Essentially, the note told her the house was hers to do what she wished. Locking the door, Naoren, Kinmichi, and Uzume went into the living room. Rose plopped on the couch to turn on the TV.

"We'll have to wait on everyone else… Man, I wish I had gamer powers. That was too easy."

(At the South)

Minato and his flock made it to South and all of them climbed up out of the sewers. Ironically, it was nearby a restaurant where Hayato Mikogami was getting his to-go order with Mutsu.

"Hey Hayato." Minato said as he dusted himself off.

"I saw your battle at the bridge. Quite the show, I think you got most of the Ashikabi on your side now." Hayato remarked.

"That's good and all, but I need a favor. Keep an eye out for any of MBI's goons trying to find out. Distract them if you must!" Minato asked of him.

"Fine, fine. I can just pay them to leave our area. I am a wealthy man." Hayato said calmly.

Minato nodded, and he and his flocks made a run for the safehouse. Not really because they were in a rush, but because they really wanted a nice long bath.

(Within Nevermore)

Ryder's Sekirei were walking through this separate sub-world with Raven leading them trying to stay calm.

"Whatever, you do. Do not stray away from me. I'd rather you not interfere with my….damn it, Starfire!" Raven said annoyance.

Pink Raven and Starfire were frolicking in the field of flowers. Raven wanted to deck the two of them, but the fun they had stuck a smile to her face.

"Starfire, please stop playing with my other selves." Raven said kindly. "I need to focus to get us back to the mirror."

If Starfire was not tickling Pink Raven, Raven would have said that a lot harsher.

* * *

My wanted level had dropped to three, but I realized I did not want to risk leading those goons to my safehouse. I needed to find a place because at the moment, I was in Central. Minaka's guys were all over, but not to the extreme as it was earlier.

"I need a place to hide out. Any suggestions?" I asked Haihane and Benitsubasa.

"There's a love hotel! The Rubia Scott. Takami goes there often whenever he brings that host guy for a quick shag." Benitsubasa remarked.

"Too much information, and fine with me." I said. "Lead the way."

I was taken to the massive love hotel, and we went in to the front desk. The lady at it did not pay us no mind as I paid for a room. Once I got the room key, I went up to that room with Benitsubasa and Haihane. I immediately closed the windows and blinds. To other people, it would just seem I'm looking for privacy for the deeds about to be done. I plop my butt on the bed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"So, now we wait." I said. "In the meanwhile, we need to talk. I doubt you want to go back to MBI."

Benitsubasa sat next to me looking fidgety and nervous.

"I know you have Sekirei with boobs the size of your head and all, but you got room for me in there." Benitsubasa said.

"Wait, I thought Natsuo was your Ashikabi." I asked in confusion.

"He only winged Karasuba. That's all he cares enough. When he's not ignoring us, he's cavorting with her." Haihane said.

Interesting! So, these two are unwinged! I should be concerned about why, but I did not care. If Natsuo did not want them, who am I not to take it.

"A shame Natsuo ignored you, Crimson. You're so cute. I'll gladly wing you. And don't worry about your body. You're fine the way you are. I'm a guy who looks more into personality." I explained. "So, it'd be my pleasure to make you mine."

I kiss her right then and there to wing her. The hungry way she acted in pulling me close really did make me feel bad she felt unloved for so. Right then, the SekiDex rang. I got it out of **[Inventory]** only to hear it play an entry. Benitsubasa finally breaks away for air.

 ** _"Sekirei No. 105, Benitsubasa, the Close Combat Sekirei. Her bust size is 77, but her waist is 55, and hips are 90. Height is 159cm and weight is 44kg. Gender is female. Her whole body is composed of muscles that can last for hours in strenuous training which is why she lacks in the chest department. Her statue might be rather small, but she is powerful enough to easily heft and throw things 1000 times her size. She is a hand-to-hand fighter, similar to Musubi. A trained and naturally gifted martial artist whose only downfall is her short-temperedness. Like Musubi, she is superhumanly strong, and she can use her immense strength to create shockwaves and earthquakes for longer ranged attacks. At her fullest, she could punch an island in two. Her body also has the unique ability of being rather malleable in the way that she has full control of her metabolism and can prevent herself but gaining a pound. Her special ability, "Red's Wrath", multiplies strength the angrier she gets. It is rumored she may be related to Musubi. Her current status is winged by Ryder Blackthorn."_**

"Well, that explains so much." I stated. "Well Hai'hane?"

"It's pronounced Haihane." Haihane said to me.

It is? I mentally facepalm for getting it wrong for so long.

"So, her muscled body is what preventing her washboard chest from growing. What a laugh." Haihane said with an evident snort.

"Oh yeah, well at least, I can eat all the junk food I want and not get fat!" Benitsubasa said blowing a raspberry.

 **[Benitsubasa has joined your party!]**

Benitsubasa got the twitch of shock being welcomed into the game.

"What the hell? This looks like an RPG menu." Benitsubasa said looking through the menus.

"It is one. My life here is a game. Essentially, it's how I got my Sekirei strong enough to easily hand you, Haihane, and maybe Karasuba your asses on a platter." I said.

From the look on Haihane's face, I think she saw the **[Stats]**.

 **[Current Wanted Level: 1 Star]**

"Finally, it looks the military effect died down." I said as Haihane heads out to the balcony.

I walk out to look her wistfully looking over at the MBI Headquarters in the distance.

"You, all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for winging Benitsubasa. She doesn't have to fake her smiles anymore." Haihane said.

"And what about you?" I inquire.

"I don't really need an Ashikabi." Haihane remarked.

I came up behind her getting in close.

"Oh, but I'd be happy if you joined me. I can't leave you unwinged. Besides, who will tease Benitsubasa?" I said getting a laugh out of her.

"You make a good point." She says to me.

"Plus, unlike Natsuo, I'd be willing to please your needs." I teased.

That got her cheeks hot, and she saw the mirthful grin on my face.

"And besides, I like variety in my Sekirei. Can't have all of them big-boobed." I said earnestly.

"You're playing hardball to get me to say yes, are you." She said with a rather warm chuckle. "Can't say I never had a person so determined to chase after me."

I hug her from behind holding her close.

"Tell me. Did Benitsubasa have it bad? Being unloved by him." I asked her.

"I'll be blunt with you. He smashed her heart on a daily basis. She did not really like her and focused entirely on Karasuba. When he was not drinking, he let Karasuba treat her like shit." Haihane remarked to me looking rather forlorn. "I don't think more needs to be said considering her willingness to jump ship."

I could tell from that tidbit alone that I really wanted to put a bullet between Natsuo's eyes. I cuddle her taking in the moment.

"You must have been hurt too. I have a feel for your personality, you're someone who's fun." I say smoothly.

"Ok, the cuddling is nice. You really want to be your Sekirei?" Haihane said. "Well, I can't say no to someone who's going the extra mile."

I perked up when she suddenly turned around to kiss me. Her wings were of blue ash compared to Benitsubasa's crimson wings.

 **[Haihane has joined your party!]**

"Welcome to the team." I said brushing aside a bit of her hair with my hand.

"Just don't break Washboard Chest's heart." She said to me.

"Promise." I said with a wink.

As we entered back in the room, I find Benitsubasa naked on the bed trying to be seductive. She was a bit adorable for that.

"I figured since we're in a love hotel, we could get to know each other." Benitsubasa said to me.

Ok, I did not expect her to try to score with me so quickly. Her body was a sweet tapestry of muscle. Her chest was perfect for nibbling, but I could not get in the mood. The worry of the team was there.

"Benitsubasa-chan, now's not the best time. Considering everything going on." I pointed out.

Haihane twitched which meant the Gamer ability triggered.

"Wait, a Game interface?" Haihane said dryly. "Is this like the Gamer manga? Makes your life a living videogame?"

I nodded.

"That explains a lot. Either way, can you use that device of yours now? I do want to hear my entry." Haihane asked.

"It's a SekiDex, and I'm seriously considering taking a second look at the thing. It's too inconsistent." I said getting it out. "SekiDex…scan."

 ** _Sekirei No. 104, Haihane, the Shredder Sekirei. Her bust size is 80, but her waist is 56, and hips are 89. Height is 169cm and weight is 49kg. Gender is female. Also known as the Blue Sekirei, Haihane is a rather strange case. Despite her brooding appearance, she is rather upbeat and cheerful. Her skeleton, unlike most of the other Sekirei, was enhanced unnaturally by MBI. Her bones were mixed with a compound of adamantium metallic alloys giving high levels of defense. She's a speed fighter using claw gauntlets to fight to slice enemies into ribbons. She is the sister Sekirei to No.40, Shi, and like her can infuse her claws with the elements. Unlike most, she is a gifted combatant in using the environment to her advantage. Strangely, this Sekirei has a fear of heights. Her special ability, "Metal Maiden", allows to her to manipulate metal by forming Metal Man's buzzsaws. Current status is winged by Ryder Blackthorn._**

Interesting. Haihane seemed steamed Minaka did something to her skeleton. Her old claw gauntlets were on the nightstand. I wonder if there's an item I could get to improve that. A box sprang up in front of me displaying a chat window.

 **[SeoW: This is Seo! Calling in. Ryder, Minato, pick up.]**

Wait, we can communicate through the game like this?! And Seo knew about it!

 **[RyderW: Why the hell did you not say anything about this?!]**

 **[SeoW: I've been busy with quests and the mines. I hit floor 30 before I had to rush out to aid you by fighting off some MBI shitheads.]**

 **[MinatoW: At least, it's all over. My flock and I have made to the safehouse in the South.]**

 **[RyderW: I'm cooped in a love hotel in Central with Red and Blue here. No, I'm not banging them. I just needed a place to hide.]**

 **[MinatoW: Either way, I'm just glad we'll all safe.]**

 **[ChihoW: The same. But do any of you know where Uzume is?]**

 **[RyderW: She's with Rose. I sense that she's safe. Seeing that the star rating has dropped to one and fading fast, I'll rush home. Natsuo and Minaka is probably looking for Karasuba's body. Later.]**

 **[ChihoW: Goodbye.]**

 **[SeoW: Later. Me and Chiho are going back to the mines.]**

 **[MinatoW: Catch you later.]**

 **[Ryder (Direct Message to Minato): Call your mother. She's probably worried sick about you.]**

I "closed out" the chat window and put Haihane's old gloves in my **[Inventory]**.

"I'll spawn you two some new clothes. Figured you'd not want to be in those MBI uniforms." I said readying my BlackTab. "Thankfully, I can spawn something and even give you a small makeover."

"You can apply makeup?" Haihane asked me.

Embarrassingly, I learned it over the course of my time in this world by accidently absorbing a book on it and hair care. At least, my mother would be happy I could style her hair. I nod and get to spawning. We all had to shower, and I showered with Haihane only to avoid Benitsuba from jumping me.

* * *

Haihane had to stare at the full-length mirror for a bit a bit sheepish over her new look. Her snow gray hair had black highlights in with part of it done up in a bun. There was still enough hair to cover one of her gray eyes. She wore a black skull-themed Chinese cheongsam that showed her legs, along with a dark short-sleeved gray jacket. She also had a pair of open-toed black geta sandals. Her choker was gone and instead she wore studded armbands. On her lip, a bit of ruby red lipstick around them. Wrapped around her waist, was a black Kuro-themed hitai-ite with studs on the cloth.

"Like it?" Ryder said.

"It looks lovely." Haihane admitted.

Benitsuba had her hair done up differently as Ryder styled it. Now her long pink hair was in braided pigtails with a forelock. She now wore an opened dark red track jacket with a blank tank top underneath, matching track pants, and grey running shoes. Like Haihane, the Kuro hitai-ite was wrapped around her waist.

"Comfy." Benitsubasa said blinking her pink spheres.

"Figured, you'd make for a convincing jogger." Ryder remarked.

Ryder was wearing an opened black silk shirt with a white tee underneath, black trousers, black Pokeball themed sneakers, and a black fedora. Espada, his SekiDex, and his ruined cloak and gear were in his **[Inventory]**.

"Quick question about that bit of aqua-blue hair there, is that a dye job?" Haihane asked.

"No, it's my natural color. To make the long story short, I'm a human hybrid." Ryder remarked.

"Wait, you're actually a Saiyan?!" Haihane exploded. "That's so cool!"

"Well that explains why you beat the tar out of Karasuba." Benitsubasa said. "Not that I am complaining."

The three were ready to leave but not before Benitsuba tossing her old daisy clips in the trash alongside Haihane's old choker. Closing the door behind him, they had a new destiny ahead. Leaving the love hotel, the military presence had died down to where it was a few patrols. Ryder decided to make a call to Yukari. He realized that he completely forgot to up and tell her about Kusano. Ryder had to spawn a Bluetooth headset for his ear to keep his BlackTab clipped to his side.

"Hello?" Yukari asked picking up.

"It's Ryder, Yukari." Ryder said calmly.

"Oh hey, you're that friend of my brother's. How's he doing?" Yukari said.

"He's fine. We need to talk, Yukari." Ryder said seriously. "It's about the Sekirei Plan."

Yukari was silent, but Ryder told her he and Minato were also Ashikabi as well.

"Wait, that means Musubi is a Sekirei!" Yukari remarked.

"Look, I'm going to be blunt. I know your looking for Number 108 and I know who has her." Ryder said.

Ryder could hear Shiina come up demanding answers. Yukari took the phone back to put it on speaker.

"Who has her?" Yukari asked. "I'll crush the nuts of the son of the bitch so has her."

"I hope your brother-complex won't get in the way of that." Ryder said.

Yukari seemed to flounder.

"I don't have a brother-com…what Minato has Kusano, all this time!" Yukari said sputtering.

"Finally, you didn't come to the North. Then again, you'd get your ass handed in a heartbeat." Ryder said laughing a bit. "Don't worry about Ku, Minato loves the little scamp like a step-daughter. Considering we're the North Dragons, she'll be safe."

"Wait, you ass! You knew I was looking for her for so long! Why didn't you say anything?" Yukari asked indiginatly.

"Not so loud! I'm trying not to get busted by MBI military for that bridge escape." Ryder said. "If you want my reason, it's because I have a plan to stop you and Minato's bastard father. That's why I couldn't tell her until the time was right. Even now, it's a bit early, but I figured now would be best."

Yukari left out a long sigh because thanking Ryder for at least telling her before she hung up.

 **[Telling her the truth has slightly upped your friendship. Ryder has gained +300 Friendship with Yukari.]**

As the three walked the streets, they were a bit of conversations about their lives and exploits.

"So, what is that plan for Minaka?" Haihane asked.

"Not telling you yet." Ryder remarked.

Ryder's BlackTab rang and he looked to see it was in Takami. He flipped on the headset, and said hello.

"Ryder. Where are you?" Takami asked.

"Central." Ryder said. "Why?"

"Benitsubasa and Haihane are with you? I saw that you winged them." Takami said.

"They are. My other Sekireis had to split up, so I'm just with the two for now. So, Karasuba dead?" Ryder asked.

"Sadly, no. They found her waterlogged body. She's still alive, but she'll be out of commission for a long while. You all did a number on her. Natsuo wants you dead and Minaka is raging all over the place." Takami explained.

"Let the bastards stew." Ryder said coldly.

"Either way, I'm over at the Armored Armadillo. It's a restaurant like the Spark Mandrill." Takami mused.

"You mean the one right there." Ryder said hanging up.

The three walked up to Takami.

"Good to see you're all right. I was going to see Minato, but I need to eat something. All what I saw was rather nerve-wracking." Takami admitted sheepishly.

"Well, your son's just fine. Right now, I need to get back West." Ryder remarked. "Catch ya later."

"Thank you for winging those two." Takami said warmly. "Those two needed a good Ashikabi."

Ryder nodded and Benitsubasa and Hiahane bid goodbye. Ryder groaned seeing the mini-quests to increase BON with Benitsubasa and Haihane as they boarded an empty train.

"Damn game wants me fool around in public with them." Ryder thought. "And damn it, I'm debating it."

Benitsubasa was sleeping at the far end of the train and Ryder was standing gripping the pole. Haihane came up to him.

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"Stupid mini-quest seems to want me to consider fooling around with both of you while on the train. I'd rather not do anything to Benitsubasa. I don't feel comfortable that she's so starved for that. I feel like I'd be taking advantage of her." Ryder remarked.

"That's sweet of you, you know. You've only winged for a while now, and you're already so concerned." Haihane said. "Tell me, do you have to fool around with just her?"

Ryder blushed.

"No, I can choose…" Ryder said as Haihane wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well then. Benitsubasa is a pretty deep sleeper." Haihane said getting Ryder riled up. "As long as you keep quiet."

"Haihane…" Ryder said.

"Can't I thank my Ashikabi?" Haihane said teasingly.

Blood would have spurted out of Ryder's nose. A devious idea had spawned.

* * *

|Location: MBI's Medical Center, Special Wing|

 **(Cues: Metroid Fusion OST 39 - Environmental Intrigue)**

Medics were hard at work on repairing the body of Karasuba. The force of her landing had shattered most of her bones and they were frantic to fix her. Mostly to avoid being out of a job or being shot by Natsuo.

Minaka and Natsuo were waiting outside when one of the doctors came out.

"Minaka, Karasuba has pulled through, but she definitely won't be able to fight." The doctor said. "Not for months."

"Damn it!" Minaka spat. "Not a word of this leaves this room! If the other players find out that the North Dragons essentially destroyed the Discipline Squad, everyone's going to escape. Or worse, join those Dragons to gut me."

"Karasuba…." Natsuo said worriedly.

Dr. Brief and his wife has arrived with a hopeful look on her face.

"We may be able to save her to get her combat ready in a month's time." Dr. Brief said. "HM Yume's AI and combat drives were completely eradicated by the Shadow Ashikabi due to crushing her head. We have had hoped for taking genetic material of her sword, but the sword vanished. However, we were able to save most of her body that we could create new cybernetics to heal Karasuba and make her stronger than ever." Dr. Brief said.

"And we got swarms going out to cover any exit points." Mrs. Brief explained.

"Ivo, Fiona. You two deserve a raise." Minaka said darkly.

 **(Music Ends)**

* * *

Some people tend to easily click with each other to which many say is a "chemical" reaction. Maybe it was the "Dating the Enemy" aspect that fueled, but Ryder and Haihane realized something. They simply matched. What started as a simple conversation while between innocent kisses led to their current position later on. Haihane on top of Ryder with her soaked panties hanging off her left ankle. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! The sound of flesh clapping about flash resonating throughout the train car.

"I think I'm in love…" Ryder breathed out as he kept a good pace thrusting in and out of her.

Her wild x-shaped scars across her body were given tender kisses.

"He really knows how to pay attention to detail." Haihane thought before giving out a moan.

Her chenogasm's upper part was undone to expose her modest B-sized bust. Her neck was littered with hickeys and it trailed downwards. It was said that the more Sekirei, an Ashikabi, the more powerful the Sekirei he attracts. Being rather close to him, it was intoxicating.

"Even if he did not have so many Sekirei, personality isn't too…ahn…bad." Haihane thought.

"Haihane, I did not expect to be having sex with you this quickly." Ryder breathed out.

"Me neither…but something about you drove me to go further." Haihane breathed out.

Ryder felt the same and he could not help but feel rather turned on by the idea that Benitsubasa was asleep right nearby. Haihane was feeling the same way.

"I'm close…" Ryder wheezed out. "Don't think I should leave a mess."

"So, I'll have to swallow. Just wipe your dick." Haihane said with a warm sigh.

Haihane got off Ryder's lap with her opening slick from her own orgasm earlier. Fixing the bottom half of the chenogasm. Ryder spawned a wipe to clean off Haihane's virgin blood on his shaft before Haihane was licking the head.

"Oh fuck!" Ryder swore gripping her hair.

"I don't know if I could get this thing all the way down my throat." Haihane said lightly tugging it.

That **[Harem King]** perk was practically in overdrive in mix with his genetics. Having seven Sekirei did not help his case, as he looked down at Haihane who was her knees. Haihane was surprised by the sudden roughness of Ryder shoving his shaft down her mouth before pulling out. A trail of drool came down her chin.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Ryder." Haihane said. "Let me help."

Putting the once again slicked shaft between her chest, her mouth went down on it. Ryder's moans got louder. Gripping her hair, he pushed his head deeper down on him before pulling it up then back down again. It took another five minutes of this, but Ryder could feel sweet release coming at last. Haihane eased up her head before stroking it.

"Get ready!" Ryder cried out.

Ryder sprang up and shoved it back into her mouth finally blasting out spume down her throat. Considering the stress and the fact he was turned on by all the clothing damage of the earlier fight, he released quite a bit. Haihane to swallow down twice over before she pulled away for air.

"Whoa…that was…something." Haihane said. "I see how you manage."

"Sorry…" Ryder said getting wipes to clean himself off.

He gently wiped aside the spunk off her cheek and chin before they dressed back to normal like nothing ever happened. Text boxes had come up.

 **[You popped Haihane's cherry! BON is tripled.]**

 **[You banged one of your Sekirei in a public place! Achievement Unlocked: H-Cliché – Train. H-Clichés are the typical clichés you find in Japanese ecchi and ero animations. Preforming these can unlock you new items, modes, and benefits.]**

 **[Achievement Unlocked: H-Cliché- Neotare/Neotori]**

"Is that because I took Natsuo's Sekirei under his nose or was it because I was banging Rose?" Ryder thought.

Ryder's rewards came up next.

 **[Groper Train Unlocked: You can use a special train for you to ride to fool around with anyone you invite to ride with you. (Whether it be your Sekirei or another girl on Favor)]**

 **[Special Blue Capsule added to Inventory.]**

"Only in Japan." Ryder muttered.

Benitsubasa started to wake up as the train made it's first stop in the East. Ryder did get off with the two and stuffed Haihane's underwear in his **[Inventory].** Ryder did not intend to go to the East, but he had to swing by for Rose, Naoren, Kinmichi, and Uzume. Thankfully, Rose's mother left behind the family van with the keys in it. While Ryder, two more H-Cliché achievements opened up to be unlocked. One for multiple partners and another for chasing another a MILF (Miya would technically count as this). His rewards? A training field and new opponents to combat in them. After a silent drive, they finally arrived at Miya. Uzume had went off to hand back to Miya's as the rest dragged themselves inside safe house sweet safe house.

"You're home safe…and you look like you just got laid on the way." Harley Quinn said cheerfully.

Haihane paled and Harley Quinn had a cheesy smirk on her face.

 **[Victory BGM: Dragon Ball Kai OST – The Victor's Dance]**

Confetti came down as a text box flashed up saying, **Quest Complete!**

 **[Story Quest Complete!]**

 **Abridged Absolution: The day has come! Tonight, you help Kuno and Shigi escape Shinto Taieto through the Northern Bridge. However, it will not be easy as it never is. Survive the battles to come and ensure Kuno and Shigi make it across.**

 **Quest Objectives: Prepare for tonight (Complete)**

 **Go to the "North Minaka Bridge" with Kuno and Shigi (Complete)**

 **Combat against HM Yume and her waves! (Complete)**

 **Ensure Shigi and Kuno make it across! (Complete)**

 **Escape from the bridge without getting busted! (Complete!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Ultra Rare Mystery Prize, +Respect with (All Ashikabi sans Higa and Kakizaki), -Relationship with Minaka, 5,000,000 Yen, Future Side Quests, Favors Menu Upgraded, Canon Divergence**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: -Convince Benitsubaasa and Haihane to betray MBI- (Chance for Winging Them) (Completed by Ryder)**

 **-** **Absorb Enel's Strongest Electrical Attack!- (Super Saiyan 2 unlocked! Goro Goro no Mi powers obtained!) (Completed by Ryder)**

 **-Deliver a scathing speech to Karasuba!- (Ashikabi are more willing to fight for your cause!) (Completed by Minato)**

 **Quest Ranking: A**

 **Masterful Work!**

On a side note, Ryder was surprised to see that as a bonus Minato got some fire techniques from Metal Ace's arsenal.

As much as Ryder wanted to crack open the new capsules he gained, he was exhausted. He had quickly looked over the stat pages for everyone not the slight drop in Chiho's and massive gains in Seo's.

"Ok, I'm off to bed." Ryder said. "I'm beat."

Ryder dragged himself up to his room and plopped down on the bed relived it was all over for now. Minato would follow suit. Both did not notice the change in stats, titles, perks they all had gotten, but they would be woken up to it the morning.

* * *

-Status of the Players-

 **Ryder Blackthorn**

Name: Ryder Vega Blackthorn

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi Dragon of the Northwest, Western Emperor, Southern King

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: x

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge. Now aware of his heritage, he seeks to get even stronger than before to help aid his Sekirei. Him becoming a Super Saiyan has only made him deadlier. But what is his true potential? Awakening Shin Warper's Will has proven he's no slouch and can dish out just as hard as his siblings.

 **Ryder's Perks**

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- North Dragon Head/Shadow Ashikabi – You are looked up (and still somewhat feared) by other Ashikabi for your helplessness and willingness to flip off MBI. Most Ashikabi (except for a select few) are less likely to fight you or your Sekirei. Being the leader of North Dragons gets you an 75% discount on stores in the North (except Waterflower Apparels) This discount applies to your members as well.

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Seductor – You have a skill in charming people, up to eleven! It can triple as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people. It's also much easier to get into someone's pants. Bow chika wow wow!

\- Gamer's Heightened Mind – Your use of the Gamer had allowed full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status effect. Having Raven in your party adds the bonus of being immune from attacks of an occult nature.

\- Super Saiyan – You are a Saiyan who had broken the limits of a Saiyan warrior. There are multiple ways to obtain more forms to it. Current Level – Super Saiyan 2 (This perk can be changed if you reach another level of it, or lost if you don't keep up with your training.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Territory Claimed: South - You co-own the South as the top Ashikabis. This discourages any Southern Ashikabi and gives you a 35% discount on stores there.

\- Roshi-style Sensei – You are a badass martial arts teacher who loves the ladies! Depending on how high your luck is, you can get "fanservice" from the ladies. +50% to teaching effectiveness.

\- MBI's Terrorists are our Freedom Fighters - You actively fight against what Minaka stands for and actively proved you got the means to do so. Unfournately, you caused several deaths and wanton destructions. Ashikabi will be more willing to join your cause, but civilians will be wary of you. (Friendship Gains with Civilians not invovled in the Sekirei Game will be a bit more difficult.) (This perk will be lost once Minaka is "disposed" of.)

\- Shin Warper's Will - You've awakened one of the legendary arts of warping to put your will uptop all others. (Current State: Untrained, chance of it triggering only in extreme situations.) (Perk can be altered by training it.)

 **Ryder's Relationships:**

-Organizations

MBI – Abhored – 200/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6300/9000

Minaka Horito – Archenemy – (-5200)/9000

Miya Asama – Honored – 8500/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Exalted – 9000/9000

Karasuba – Despised – (-1500)/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Starfire - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato - Honored - 8000/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

Kazehana - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Seasonal Sisters – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Exalted - 9000/9000

Naoren - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Kinmichi - Friendly - 6850/9000

Okami Clan - Honored - 8000/9000

Hakura Shigi - Honored - 8000/9000

Kuno - Honored - 8000/9000

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 627 (+150)

S – ATK – 660 (x2)

SPD – 632 (+100)

S – DEF – 510 (+100)

END – 557 (x2)

LUK – 575

DEX – 632 (+125) (x2)

BON – 1530

WIS – 337

INT – 110

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats: * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)

Boots

Durability: 100/100

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Make your footsteps completely silent.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.

Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person's footstep as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.

Headgear – Rawhide Hat (Booster) (Rare)

Hat

Durability: 3250/3250

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +125

Bonus Stats:

* Intimidates other Sekirei!

* Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekriei

Description: Ten gallons of attitude and style, for the maverick in your Sekirei. Not much to say other then, it looks cool.

Weapon – War Hammer (Special Weapon Booster) (Legendary)

Hammer

Durability: It's Sardonyx tough!

Stat Boosts: S-ATK is doubled

END is doubled

DEX is doubled

Bonus Stats: Hammer can transform into gauntlets or a spear at the user's will.

Instant mastery of spear combat.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: This is a mix of MBI's ultimate mallet prototype with Ryker Blackthorn's Gem Tech builds to create this ultimate fusion mallet! Smash your styles with the grace and style of the Noblewoman Gem Sardonyx!

Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 500. Usable by Yashima only

-x-

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 1720 (+500)

S – ATK – 2320 (+1000)

SPD – 1720

S – DEF – 1720 (+1000)

END – 1830

LUK – 1280

DEX – 1940 (+500)

BON – 3630

WIS – 1430

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Head – Snow Queen's Lazuli Happuri (Akitsu-exclusive booster) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: x2 damages against [Frozen] targets

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Allow access to minor hydrokinesis

Allows capability of fusion with #09 Tsukiumi if she is equipped with [Lapiz Lazuli]

Description: This happuri was torn by a version of Elsa who was a Japanese empress of the Land of Snow. The Gem in the center of the happuri has the essence of Lapis Lazuli signifying balance of water and ice.

Requirement: #07 Akitsu only

Neck – Elementium Necklace (Special Booster) (Legendary!)

Durability: 10000/10000

S-ATK: +1000

S-DEF: +1000

Bonus Stats: If given to an elemental Sekirei, P-STR and DEX go up by +500

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: This necklace's metal is said to be Elementium. Elementium is one of the rarest forms of space metal known in existence and is the most superconductive of them. It has been noted that any weapon made from this metal can potentially become one of the deadliest of weapons. Especially when amplifying one's elemental powers. This metal could possibly be from the home planet of the Sekirei.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

-x-

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 732 (+400)

S – ATK – 700 (+300)

SPD – 855 (+400)

S – DEF – 725 (+300)

END – 627 (+300)

LUK – 605 (+300)

DEX – 712 (+300)

BON – 900

WIS – 437 (+300)

INT – 106

 **Shi's Equipped Items:**

Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +100

SPD: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)

Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.

Body – Miya's Mastery Yukata – (Booster) – (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except BON and INT) +300

Bonus Stats: Adds a little extra to damage from bladed attacks.

Will fix itself when damaged.

Allows access to Miya-ryu fighting style.

Requirement: Sekirei must be using a bladed weapon or sword.

Customizable, color changes depended on the Sekirei

Description: This yukata resembled the one Miya wore that she completed inventing her own swordfighting style. It is said that her fighting spirit is imbued in the fabric.

Necklace – Last Resort Lighting Gem (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 50/50

Bonus Stats: * Allows attacks to be coated with electricity.

* Can only be used three times because it becomes inert.

Description: The Electric Gem is imbued with the spark of thunder allow to coat attacks of all types, even elemental ones. The cast off is it can only be used three times. It's a bit of a last resort.

-x-

 ** _Harley Quinn (No.99)_**

P – STR – 825 (+200)

S – ATK – 650 (+200)

SPD – 825

S – DEF – 775 (+200)

END – 975 (+100)

LUK – 575 (+300)

DEX – 975 (+200)

BON – 1000

WIS - 725

INT – 145 (She was a genius)

 **Harley's Equipped Items:**

Weapon – Piko Piko Hammer – (Weapon) (EPIC)

Hammer

Durability: 5000/5000

Bonus Stats: Will allow for the hammer to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown like an exploding ninja star, and summoned by thought alone.

Requirements: P-STR must be over 220

Description: An exact replica of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series. It's same of an odd unknown material. It resembles the one used in the Sonic X anime. It also has the same strange abilities.

Head – Zen Headband (Special Booster) (Rare)

Headband

Durability: 10000/10000

+300 LUK

+200 P-STR

+200 S-ATK

+200 S-DEF

+200 DEX

+100 END

Bonus Stats:

* Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei

* Encourages a spirit of a balance.

Description: This headband was worn by likes of many action heroes in the 90s like Rambo. Not only classic, but they help you to keep a cool head.

-x-

 ** _Raven (No.89)_**

P – STR – 1000

S – ATK – 1000

SPD – 1000

S – DEF – 1200

END – 1000

LUK – 1000

DEX – 1000

BON – 3150

WIS – 500

INT – 137

 **Raven's Equipped Items:**

Full Body – White Raven's Cloak (Raven-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Cloak

Durability: It's practically indestructible!

All stats (expect BON, WIS, INT) under 1000 are raised to 1000/If those are over 1000, gains to those are doubled.

Bonus Stats:

* Complete balance and control of one's emotions.

* Cloak can shift between in normal indigo and pure white (doubles as the DCAU costume)

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Raven (#89)

Description: White Raven represents complete balance of the mind and one's abilities. This cloak is imbued with said energy.

-x-

 ** _Benitsubasa (No.105)_**

P – STR – 700

S – ATK – 500

SPD – 600

S – DEF – 350

END – 700

LUK – 250 (Considering her life, Ryder's an improvement)

DEX – 1000

BON – 500

WIS – 350 (She is hot-blooded)

INT – 105

 ** _Benitsubasa's Equipped Items:_**

None at the moment.

-x-

 ** _Haihane (No.104)_**

P – STR – 500

S – ATK – 700

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 1000

END – 500

LUK – 300

DEX – 700

BON – 950

WIS – 550

INT – 110

 ** _Haihane's Equipped Items:_**

None at the moment.

* * *

 **Minato Sahashi**

Name: Minato Sahashi

Class: Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): Dragon Ashikabi of the Northwest, Western Emperor, Southern King, Phoenix

Age: 19

HP: 293600/293600

STR: x

SPD: 495

INT: 469

DEF: 450

LUK: 450

Minato Sahashi was a two-time failure ronin despite his being a genius. He recently became an Ashikabi with a goal in mind, protect those he cares about. His complete parentage is a mystery, but he is on his way to become a true warrior. He's considerably the strongest human on the planet. Cheating death just once has made him a legend among the Ashikabi community, being a harbinger of hope among them against MBI.

 **Minato's Perks**

\- Heightened Genius – In terms of intelligence, you have surpassed your parents. Although you no longer have the multiplier gain for intelligence, learning skills and so forth is now rather easy for you. (This perk can be lost if you get brain damaged.)

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Nice Guy – Unlike most others, you're kind enough to be considered the white sheep of your group. +20 bonus to reputation/bonds with your Sekirei (from Neutral gone upwards)

\- Water Resistant – Allow for better movement in water while swimming, +5 minutes in breathing underwater, and 20% resistance to water attacks on all your Sekirei.

\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits. While the multiplier is gone, this perk amp your Kaio-ken limit up to [x50]. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

\- 6th Level Warper – The maximum level a non-Earth Prime based warper can get, you can screw with reality but there's limits. (This perk can be upgraded by training in the Warper Arts.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as it's top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Territory Claimed: South - You co-own the South as the top Ashikabis. This discourages any Southern Ashikabi and gives you a 35% discount on stores there.

\- CCC – Unlike most others, you're calm, cool, and collected. Allows full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status.

– Superhuman – You've pushed your body beyond human limits, and now you reach great heights. (This perk can be lost if any of your stats go under 100.)

\- World's Strongest – You're the strongest Human on the planet. Other humans will be less willing to fight you. Attacks from other human fighters go down by 25%.- - MBI's Terrorists are our Freedom Fighters - You actively fight against what Minaka stands for and actively proved you got the means to do so. Unfournately, you caused several deaths and wanton destructions. Ashikabi will be more willing to join your cause, but civilians will be wary of you. (Friendship Gains with Civilians not invovled in the Sekirei Game will be a bit more difficult.) (This perk will be lost once Minaka is "disposed" of.)

 **Minato's Relationships:**

\- Organizations

MBI – Unfriendly - 2250/9000

Waterflower Apparels - Friendly - 6000/9000

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Honored – 8100/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Exalted – 9500/9000

Minaka Horito – Disliked – 3000/9000

Miya Asama – Friendly – 6050/9000

Kagari – Netural – 5875/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Friendly – 6000/9000

Hikari – Friendy – 6000/9000

Uzume – Exalted – 9000/9000

Ryder Blackthorn – Exalted – 9001/9000

Yashima – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Akitsu – Friendly – 6950/9000

Shi – Friendly – 6000/9000

Harley Quinn - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Hayato Mikogami - Friendly - 6000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Honored - 8000/9000

Naoren - Friendly - 6000/9000

Kinmichi - Neutral - 5000/5000

Okami Clan - Honored - 8000/9000

Haruka Shigi - Honored - 8000/9000

Kuno - Honored - 8000/9000

 **Minato's Sekirei** –

 ** _Musubi (No.88)_**

P – STR – 1302 (+400)

S – ATK – 1090 (+100)

SPD – 1272 (x2) (+300)

S – DEF – 1190 (+100)

END – 1352 (+100)

LUK – 1440 (+100)

DEX – 1322 (x2) (+200)

BON – 2120

WIS – 462 (+100)

INT – 88

 **Musubi's Equipment:**

Hands – Garnet Gauntlets (Special Weapon Booster) (Epic)

Gloves/Gauntlet

Durability: It's Garnet tough!

Stat Boosts : +300 P-STR

+200 SPD

Bonus Stats: If BON is over 500, +100 bonus to DEX

Gauntlets can transform into armbands when not in combat.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: These gauntlets are designed by Ryker Blackthorn as prototypes for his Gem weapon replica system, GemTech.

Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 350.

Held Item – Gekido Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles strength temporary for about five minutes.

* It's spicy!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's physical strength.

 **Weapon – Yume's Katana – (Yume-exclusive weapon/Musubi-exclusive weapon) – (Legendary)**

 **Katana**

 **Durability: It's adamantine!**

 **No Stat Boosts**

 **Bonus Stats: If equipped by Musubi, access to all of Yume's swordfighting skills will be hers.**

 **SPD and DEX are doubled!**

 **Awakens Musubi's latent power.**

 **Requirement: Only be wielded by Yume (#08) or Musubi (#88)**

 **Description: This is the Zankokunajihi, or Cruel Mercy, the sword of Yume. No jokes, this is the legitimate sword Yume used in battle! This sword is imbued with Yume's unholy power and is only to be wielded by her or her "daughter" Musubi. Be warned! If Musubi were to use it, her power has the potential to surpass No. 01, herself.**

 **Full Body – Yume's MBI Uniform (Discipline Squad) (LEGENDARY!)**

 **Outfit (One of a Kind)**

 **Durability: 500/500**

 **All Stats (except BON and INT): +100**

 **Bonus Stats:**

 *** Allows for 50% less damage from anyone on the Discipline Squad.**

 *** Instant expertise in swordsmanship!**

 **Description: This is Yume's , Sekirei #08, Discipline Squad uniform. Being one of the second gen alongside Karasuba, she was so ungodly powerful that even the legendary No. 01 feared her. She sacrificed her life to save Musubi, showing a true noble side.**

 **Requirements: Only Musubi can wear it, but her hidden power must be awakened.**

-x-

 ** _Kusano (No. 108)_**

P – STR – 720

S – ATK – 1600 (+500)

SPD – 800 (+100)

S – DEF – 800 (+100)

END – 950 (+500)

LUK – 1200 (+400)

DEX – 790 (+100)

BON – 2000

WIS – 500 (+450)

INT – 120

 **Kusano's Equipment:**

Body - Regal Gown (Booster) (Epic)

Dress

Durability: 1000/1000

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Casts a protective bubble when critically injured (That's what the durability is for).

* Dress will fix itself when damage

* Customizable – Color will change depending on the Sekirei

Requirements: Sekirei must be female.

Description: A gown fit for a princess made with the most protective fabrics. Theses gowns are said to be made to wish protective blessings on who wears them.

Head – Rose Quartz Happuri (Kusano-exlcusive Booster) (Legendary)

Happuri

Durability: It's tough as a Quartz gem!

Stat Boosts: +500 S-ATK

+500 END

+400 LUK

+450 WIS

Bonus Stats: Complete access to Kusano's full phytokinesis abilities.

Allow access to create sentient plants to protect, attack, or heal others.

Description: This happuri was worn by a Rose Quartz who took up being a ninja and a samurai at one point. It is imbued with her power and encourages a love of nature. In a hands of Kusano, it is capable of fully awakening her power.

Requirement: Can only be used by #108 Kusano.

Warning: Equipping this item at this once will completely stablize her power. Doing so will double all her stats except INT. Her power could possibly be up with the TOP 5.

-x-

 ** _Matsu (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 640.4

S – ATK – 750

SPD – 797.4

S – DEF – 475

END – 1530.4

LUK – 20300 (She's apart of the top 5)

DEX – 667.4

BON – 800

WIS – 1012

INT – 145 (measured in IQ points)

-x-

 ** _Tsukiumi (No. 02)_**

P – STR – 577

S – ATK – 640 (x3)

SPD – 462 (+15)

S – DEF – 790 (+300)

END – 492

LUK – 1340 (Single numbers are naturally lucky!)

DEX – 489

BON – 900 (+200)

WIS – 167

INT – 102

 **Tsukiumi's Equipment:**

Hands – SPD Ring (Lite Ring) (Common)

Ring

Durability: 65/65

Speed: +15

Bonus Stats:

* Makes it easier to increase DEX while training.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on. (Tsukimi's sapphire)

Description: This rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rare RPG items. Simply it's a ring imbued with a power booster, in this case, speed.

Held Item – Bokashi Candy (Booster) (RARE)

Candy

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Doubles speed temporary for about five minutes.

* It's lime flavored!

Description: Held items are temp items that Sekirei can hold. In this case, those candies were developed to give temporary boosts to stats. In this case, it's speed.

 **Necklace – Lapiz Lazuli (Tsukiumi-exclusive boost) (Legendary!)**

 **Durability: It's Lapis Lazuli!**

 **Stat Boosts : +300 DEF**

 **+200 BON**

 **Bonus Stats: Triples S-ATK while worn to boost water attacks.**

 **Allows access to creating [Water Bushin]**

 **Description: This necklace's jewel is said to contain the soul of Crystal Gem, Lapis Lazuli, a being capable of control of water.**

 **Requirement: Must be #09 Tsukiumi**

-x-

 ** _Kazehana (No. 03)_**

P – STR – 740 (x2)

S – ATK – 1140 (x2)

SPD – 740 (x2)

S – DEF – 540 (x2)

END – 790 (x2)

LUK – 50340 (She's a part of the top 5) (x2)

DEX – 740 (x2)

BON – 2850 (I forgot to mention her BON tripled due to the intimacy with Minato being obtained)

WIS – 640

INT – 110

 ** _Kazehana's Equipment:_**

Weapon – Giant Folding Fan (Kazehana-exclusive weapon) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: Doubles damage.

Allows access to tessenjutsu

Description: This giant folding fan was once owned by a ninja and some pink hedgehog. This fan is capable of amplifying winds strong enough to uproot even the grounded of objects. It can summon from hammerspace like another of Amy's weapons.

Requirement: #03 Kazehana only

Hands – Kaze Wristbands (Kazehana-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Armbands

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except for BON, WIS, INT) are doubled.

Bonus Stats:

* Allows heightened control of the air.

* Can manipulate wind into weapons.

Description: These wristbands are imbued with the nature of air helping to master aerokinetic powers. They can bend wind into blades or even drain the air out of a person's lungs. Morbid for a drunk, ain't it?

Requirement: #03 Kazehana only

-x-

 ** _Homura (No. 07)_**

P – STR – 650

S – ATK – 1000

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 1000 (x3)

END – 800

LUK – 500

DEX – 800

BON – 400

WIS – 700

INT – 117

 ** _Homura's Equipment:_**

Honō no kurimuzonkurōku (Crimson Cloak of Flames) (Special Weapon Booster) (Legendary)

Back Armor

Durability: 50000/50000

Stat Boosts: S-DEF is tripled

Bonus Stats: Negates fire based techniques

25% effectiveness and increased power towards fire based techniques

Absorbs 25% of ki from fire techniques

Description: This cloak was MBI's attempt of imitating the Hinezumi no Kōgaito (Crimson Cloak of the Fire Rat) to which they succeeded. Unlike the original, this one doesn't have the weakness against water and even ignite while underwater. Despite its ability to negate flames the protection is only offered if the body part is protected by the cloak. Unlike most cloaks the material used in making this is not only very durable but extremely light.

Requirement: S-ATK and BON must be about over 400. Usable only to Homura.

-x-

 ** _Starfire (No. 99)_**

P – STR –800

S – ATK – 700

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 700

END – 700

LUK – 700

DEX – 700

BON – 2100

WIS – 165

INT – 100

 **Starfire's Equipment:**

Hands – Black Power Fist (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 4500/4500

Bonus Stats: Adds an electrical boost to attacks, physical and special.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: These gloves emit a powerful electric shock amplifying attacks to give them an extra kick. These were invented by Huey Freeman.

Requirement: Sekirei must not be an elemental.

Necklace – Jewel of Charta (Starfire-exclusive booster) (Rare)

Double all stats except WIS, BON, INT

Durability: 950/950

Bonus Stats:

* Starbolts and energy will change from green to blood red in use.

* Can be turned on and off by the user.

Description: The jewel in this necklace is the Swamp Moons of Drenthax IV. It had the power to greatly increase and further strengthen a Tamaranean's natural abilities to great power-levels. However, it is rather fragile.

* * *

 **Seo Kaoru**

Name: Seo Kaoru

Class: Matsrou Ashikabi, Gamer Ashikabi

Title(s): North Dragon

Age: 25

HP: 155000/155000

STR: 150

SPD: 140

INT: 65

DEF: 110

LUK: 110

Seo Kaoru is a freelancer, willing to work if you pay him a good deal. A man of many skills, he hides a caring side that he'd only show to his Sekirei. He no longer suffers from rotten luck as he rises to get stronger to fight alongside his Sekirei.

 **Seo's Perks**

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Matsrou Power - This power given to you by Takehito allow you to disable a Sekirei's powers by a single touch.

– Superhuman – You've pushed your body beyond human limits, and now you reach great heights. (This perk can be lost if any of your stats go under 100 except for your INT for some reason)

\- Expert Ki User - You are expertly skilled in the art of fighting with ki, able to use attacks beyond human limits. Your Kaio-ken limit up to [x50]. (This perk can be changed by training harder or lost if you fall out of training.)

\- Territory Claimed: South - You co-own the South as the top Ashikabis. This discourages any Southern Ashikabi and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- CCC – Unlike most others, you're calm, cool, and collected. Allows full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status.

– Superhuman – You've pushed your body beyond human limits, and now you reach great heights. (This perk can be lost if any of your stats go under 100.)

 **Seo's Sekirei** –

 ** _Hikari (No.11)_**

P – STR – 1095 (+150)

S – ATK – 1065 (x2)

SPD – 990 (x2) (-10)

S – DEF – 1200

END – 1025

LUK – 500

DEX – 1070 (x2)

BON – 1000

WIS – 500

INT – 110

 **Hikari's Equipment:**

Body Armor – Sativar-Volt Style Amazonian Wear (Hikari exclusive-Booster) (Legendary)

Full Body Armor

Durability: 20000/20000

SPD – Doubled

S-ATK – Doubled

DEX - Doubled

Bonus Stats:

* Allows absorption of electricity to heal minor damage

* Will not lower defense despite its scant appearance.

* Tight fitting, yet comfortable

* Extra defense from water, ice, and fire attacks

Requirement: Only Hikari can wear it.

Description: This outfit is worn by women warriors who followed Savitar, the Speed Deity. The outfit is rather scant covering the necessary parts due to the Amazonian way of showing off their physiques. It's easy to slip in and out of.

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats : *Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal by MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

-x-

 ** _Hibiki (No.12)_**

P – STR – 1070 (x1.5) (+15)

S – ATK – 1115 (x2) (+15)

SPD – 995 (x2) (+5)

S – DEF – 1200 (x1.2) (+15)

END – 1070 (+15)

LUK – 500 (+15)

DEX – 1070 (x2) (+15)

BON – 1000 (+15)

WIS – 525 (+15)

INT – 110 (+15)

 **Hibiki's Equipment:**

Hands – All-Around Ring (Lite Ring) (Uncommon)

Ring

Durability: 650/650

All Stats: +15

Bonus Stats:

* It boosts all your stats, it promotes balances. Bonus if all your stats end up the same number.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

Description: These rings are common items within most RPGs. These are one of the rarer RPG items. In this case, the ring is imbued with all the stat powers in one. Hence why it's so long lasting.

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats : *Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal by MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Body Armor – Raiden-style Cyber Ninja Garb (Hibiki exclusive-Booster) (Legendary)

Full Body Armor

Durability: 20000/20000

SPD – Doubled

S-ATK – Doubled

DEX – Doubled

ATK – (x1.5)

S-DEF – (x1.2)

Bonus Stats:

* Allows absorption of electricity to heal minor damage

* Allows to achieve a state of being pure energy for about 10 minutes

* With a mere touch, manipulate machinery to do whatever the user wants.

* Extra defense from water, ice, and fire attacks

Requirement: Only Hibiki can wear it.

Description: This armor was worn by the ninja army who were inspired by Raiden, God of Thunder, on Earthrealm. There were only ten who succeeded in being capable of turning themselves into beings of pure energy for brief moments in time. Unlike most ninjas on Earthrealm, their ninja wear is modern and modified to be flexible yet protective.

* * *

 **Chiho Hidaka**

Name: Chiho Hidaka

Class: Ashikabi

Title(s): Unofficial North Dragon

Age: 18

HP: 3000/3000

STR: 3

SPD: 5

INT: 20

DEF: 3

LUK: -20

Chiho Hidaka is a former heiress to a pair of doctors trying to cure incurable diseases. Well, they died, and she's got an incurable virus that completely screwed her out of her freedom and her money. Barely clinging to life, she brightens the lives of those around her.

 **Chiho's Perks**

\- Ill Girl – You're quite ill which completely ruins any chance of you increasing your stats. Despite this, it's easy to build relationships with others.

\- Kindhearted – Your kindness can melt even the hardest of hearts…most of the time. (Easier to build relationships with others)

\- Happy Despite the Raining Shit – Your luck sucks, but you're still smiling. Despite your luck being in negative numbers, it's negated due to your BON with your Sekirei. (So, in layman terms, but your luck is 0.)

\- Covert Pervert – You do have perverted tendencies, but you are able to keep them well-hidden. Women (and some men) won't notice your perving gaze.

\- Worsening Condition - You feel not feel it, but your condition is slowly worsening.

 **(Sekirei's stats and item did not really change)**

* * *

 **(Lastly the Status of the Non-Player)**

Name: Rose Raven Kage

Class: Ashikabi, 6th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Delinquent Ashikabi, Kage no Sekirei, North Dragon

Age: 19

HP: 50000/50000

STR: 245

SPD: 200

INT: 105

DEF: 210

LUK: 200

Bio: Rose formerly came from a clan of hyper feminine gardeners called the Tenin clan. Due to a clan civil war, her family siding with the Kage. A tough martial artist and streetfighter, she'll fight anyone in her way. Despite her rough exterior, she is quite intelligent and smart enough to back down when needs. She loves her Ashikabi dearly and is willing to do anything to protect her boys. Her mysterious bloodline reveals her be a Majin hybrid, and now she races to get even stronger to protect her loved ones. With her newfound reality warping powers, the possibilities are endless.

Rose's Perks

\- Natural Born Genius – Your genius is high like your parents, it's hereditary for sure. Allows for x2 multiplier in gains of Intelligence.

\- Harem Queen – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Tough – You're tough able to tank blows. (Allows to ignore pain afterwards for about two minutes)

\- Expert Ki User - You are skilled in the art of fighting with ki able to use attacks beyond human limits.

\- Tomboy with a Girly Streak – Despite being a tomboy, you still have a love for some girly things. Along with having body sensitivity.

\- Goth – Being a goth has you leaning towards the dark side of things at the cost of making it hard to socialize. -10 for Reputation gains

\- Perverted - You are a bit of pervert. While this makes this harder to increase Reputation with females, it does make it easier to increase Reputation with males.

\- Former Tenin Princess – You was a princess of the later Tenin Clan. (60% discount on gardening tools)

\- Kage Clanswomen - You are a member of the Kage Clan. Effectiveness in ki fighting, ninjutsu, and cooking increased. (This perk can be lost if your clan falls or Yuki is indisposed.)

\- Awakened Kage Bloodline – You've awaken your Kage bloodline's powers. Ki Attacks are much more effective in combat. High chance for a growth spurt. (Growth spurt has been activated, low chance of it happening again)

\- Majin Hybrid - You are a hybrid of the Majin race. You will live for an extended period of time, unable to die of natural causes. You can also have access to the standard Majin powers.

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mind jacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- 6th Level Warper – The highest level a non-Earth Prime based warper can get, you can screw with reality but there's limits.

\- North Dragon Lieutenant - You're in league with the Dragons of the North. (60% Discount in Northern stores) (This perk will automatically have Minaka despise you.)

* * *

(A/N: Whew. It took four days, but it's finally done at last. Even without the stat pages, it's 9k+ of story. A lot of build up for what's to come next. Next season will have a lot of canon divergence as promised. To all who knew I planned Benitsubasa and Haihane to join the main party, you got me. To all, Ryder's harem is complete. There won't be any more additions as even seven in a bit much. So, what is next? Well, there's two OVA episodes that take place between Season 1 and Season 2. Let's start there, shall we? Also, 45.5k views, that's huge! 30 chapters and already this far, now if only I had a trope page. Thank you all, and look forward to next time! Edit- 1/15/17- A small clean up.)


	35. Episode 31: (S5) OVA Part 1

**(A/N:** _Ah yeah, we're back! We are this close to the end of the tunnel with this tale. For now, this chapter will be based the two OVA specials taking place between Season 1 and Season 2. By the way, there's going to be a minor moment referring to the events of **Super Mario: Warper Genesis, Steven Universe Blackthorned, and Not Another High School Fic**. I would recommend you have read those, but thankfully, it's not really required… **)**_

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 5 – Pure Engagement Arc – Episode 31: Take a Break, the OVA's are Here to Relieve You! (Part 1)**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

Ryder had dragged himself out of bed and did not feel like playing the game today. He wanted a break today and had dressed a bit more casually wearing a pair of lime-green track pants, white black running shoes, and a white v-neck tank top. Ryder found a voicemail from Miya telling him she had breakfast hot and ready. With **[Fast Travel]** , he was quickly sitting in Miya's dining room and noticed he was the only one here. Then again, it was pretty early in the morning. Miya came out with a big tray of food. A big bowl of white rice, miso soup, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"Good morning, Ryder." Miya said in a faux-sweet voice.

Ryder was scared as she put down the massive tray on the table and instinctively and wordlessly called up Iron Body. He was right to do so as she cracked a ladle over his head as she went from sweet to angry.

"I can't believe you! You nearly died out there!" Miya said clearly angry with tears flowing down her face.

Ryder pretended he was hurt, and he looked up into Miya's purple spheres.

"Miya, I know you're bad, and you have every right to be. But here's the thing, I was immune to electricity. I'm sorry, but I had to fool everyone that I had perished. The plan would not have worked had you all knew." Ryder explained earnestly.

Miya was still upset but calmed down enough to tell him to eat his breakfast. Ryder dug in and soon everyone else joined him. As the group ate breakfast, Ryder had connected his BlackTab to the television to project the news. The news had first started about the meeting that Katsumi II and Genevieve II was in to craft peace with other warpers. Then the news took a dark turn.

 _"In shocking news! A Blackthorn clan member…has been defeated in combat." Beerus said._

Ryder nearly choked on his food.

 _"The Deadly Outsider, Kenji V. Blackthorn, was viciously beaten to near death by the Amoral Ace, Jōshō S. Blackthorn, recently. According to sources, the fight was essentially one sided as Jōshō kicked the shit out Kenji. It was quite humorous." Whis said as they played footage of it._

Ryder facepalmed.

"I can't believe this!" Ryder said outraged. "Jōshō has a superform?!"

"What about your brother?" Minato asked.

"Ugh…Kenji. He was so lazy and acted like a modern-day Tom Sawyer. Still, I can't believe he hasn't kicked that lazy attitude!" Ryder said annoyed.

Ryder was worried for his brother but was upset at him for his laziness.

 _"Apparently, the beating was so bad that Kenji's in a coma." Beerus said. "Which led to his bounty dropping significantly."_

Ryder, once again, nearly choked on sausage. He was even more worried about his brother hoping he was safe. Everyone felt bad that a member of the family was in such a state.

"Ryder, I hope my brother-in law recovers." Harley said sympathizing.

Being in a coma would make him an easy target for bounty hunters much to Ryder's. Turning off the news and unplugging his BlackTab, Ryder decided to take a chance and call Kenji's BlackTab. He left for the roof to do so with only Raven following. Minato and Rose had gone along but hid to listen it. It rang, but it was picked up.

 _"Hello…" A female voice said._

 _"Who's this speaking on the line?" Ryder said sternly._

 _"Megan Griffin, I'm Kenji's girlfriend." Megan said quietly._

It seemed that Kenji's BlackTab had automatically authorized Megan as a user for it despite that privilege only going to wives.

 _"I'm Ryder, his older brother. Please, how's my brother doing?" Ryder asked concerned._

 _"He's recovering slowly. His healing factor is moving slow, and he hasn't awoken yet." Megan said sniffling. "We're doing all we can to help."_

"So, Kenji has a team?" Ryder thought.

 _"We've been trying to lay low, and we were on our way to see Ryker." Megan stated. "Because we also obtained a Metsu Emerald."_

* * *

This was bad all around. My brother had gotten his ass handed to him, but one of his teammates saved him from getting killed. In the process, they stole Jōshō's Metsu Emerald and that teammate shoved Jōshō in a portal to an unknown world. Not only is Jōshō going to be hunting them down like a madman, but every bounty hunter will want their heads. 50 million in Warp-Credits would be enough for any person, and it doesn't help that Kenji being a coma makes it all too easy. Even if Kenji woke up, he won't be in fighting shape. He would need to go to Ryker as he's the best chance for staying safe. However, that could risk Ryker and his own team considering hunters would gleefully go there.

"Megan, I want you to head to SM-U256 and get to Katsumi and Evie. Look, it'll be risky, but I doubt any bounty hunter would be crazy enough to try to go here. Plus, Jōshō can't risk coming after you to get the Order on his ass. When Kenji's healed up, get to Ryker immediately. He has four of those Emeralds and it'd be best to leave that in his hands." I said to her.

"Thank you for your words, Ryder. We were going to straight to Ryker's, but I suppose your way is best." Megan said.

I ended the call and quickly called my mother. Let's just say, she was freaking out that her baby was beaten into a coma. Dad was pissed as well because apparently Uncle Kaneda was laughing in his face about it.

"Ryder, I'd recommend you keep doing what you're doing. We all keep as many bounty hunters off my child's back, so his crew can get to their destination safely." My mother said to me. "Kenji will pull though. By the way, we saw your battle on the bridge. Masterful work and technique, we're so proud."

"Thanks, okaasan." I said before she hangs up.

I look up into the morning sky and Raven put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ryder. He'll be fine, hopefully." Raven said assuring me.

I hoped so. I returned back inside only to learn that today is apparently MBI's measuring day and all Sekirei are being called to neutral ground to do this.

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to go." Benitsubasa said with a pout. "They'll make us all stand around in our underwear being measured and everyone will make fun of me."

"Benitsubasa, don't be down. You're fine the way you are." I said encouraging her. "You're fun-sized."

"But look at all your Sekirei, they're all stacked!" Benitsubasa said pointing out Akitsu and Yashima.

Sadly, she had a point.

"Wait, isn't your special ability control of your body. Why now just direct growth your boobs?" Hai'hane suggested.

SMACK! Benitsubasa facepalmed in realization she could do that. But I pointed out that would take a long time, and, considering the fact we're in a war with MBI, now's not the time for that. Beintusbasa grumbled as everyone finished breakfast. My Sekirei, Minato's Sekirei (except Matsu), and Rose's Sekirei were off. Leaving us to our own devices for the while.

 **[For the duration of "Measurement Day", you can't summon your Sekirei to battle nor equip them. Swarms will be less likely to jump you.]**

Minato and I got this message but decided to take advantage of a day off. Minato decided to visit Yukari, but I stopped him. I explained my call with Yukari, and he cringed in fear for his balls.

"I need I'll go home and lie down." Minato said weakly.

He was out and gone with **[Fast Travel]**. Not that I blame him considering Yukari's been crushing balls and hoping to bash the balls of who had Kusano. I'm surprised Yukari hasn't come yet, but I shrugged it off. I need something to do today. A few sidequests came up for me, and I had a litter to choose from. I could go to the mines, but I rather not go alone. I turn to Miya and I remember that she practically stays home that time around. Not this time! I boldly grab her hand.

"Miya, I think you need to get out the house for a bit. So, I'll take you out for the day." I said.

"Ryder, what a sweet gesture. But I do need to clean…" Miya said.

"Clean what exactly? Nobody aside from Matsu and barely Uzume has been in here, so I doubt you have anything to clean. Miya, you can't cram yourself in the house. Plus, where we're going, we're going to have fun." I said with a smile.

I think Miya took it the wrong way because she blushed and smacked me. I had to explain that we were going on a quest to the mines to fight monsters.

"Oh! I'm so sorry…my mind went straight to the gutter." Miya said nervously.

"Well then, I knew I may to make up for it. You're coming." I said as the bruise on my face healed rapidly. "Now grab your sword and get something other than yukata on so we can go."

Using my BlackTab, I materialized a new outfit over me while sending I had on into my virtual inventory. I now wore the Ultimate Turtle Hermit Costume. The inner clothing was black, the out part aqua blue and white down in the middle and inner lining, a black belt, black boots with aqua bootstraps. Miya came down in a purple track jacket and yoga pants with armor plating around her body and sword on her side.

"Lead the way." She said to me.

A text box pinged.

 **[Side Quest]**

 **A "Date" With Miya: You and Miya are heading to the mines for a fun date, bashing monsters silly. Make sure you and Miya have a good time doing this.**

 **Quest Objectives: Reach as far as you can in the Mines without your team "fainting".**

 **Keep Miya happy.**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +Relationship with Miya increases, New Costumes for Harley and Raven, Whatever Rewards Reaped in the Mines**

 **Quest Failure: -Relationship with Miya decreases**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: -Hidden objective- -Reward Hidden-**

 **-Hidden objective- (New Transformation Gained)**

 **-Hidden objective-**

 **Will You Accept This Quest? Y/N**

 **Quest Difficulty: Hard**

I hit yes, I clipped my BlackTab on my side. I also take out Espada out of my **[Inventory]** while keeping my SekiDex in there. As Miya and I were heading out of the door, I made the reminder to open that Mystery Gift I had gotten at the bridge earlier.

* * *

 **[BGM Cue: J Dilla - Life (Instrumental)]**

Benitsubasa was already feeling uncomfortable. She was in line with the other Sekirei to be measured, and she was already feeling self-conscious as everyone in the MBI-issued underwear. Hai'hane put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't care about other people. Considering you can punch an island in half, you could probably mop the floor with all of them." Hai'hane said.

It was a bit of a motivational falsehood, but Hai'hane wanted to help her in any way she could.

"Easy for you to say, Ryder can grab your tits and have his hands full." Benitsubasa said with a pout.

There was a bit of blush on Hai'hane's face she remembered her first go with him on the train.

"Damn that was hot." She thought.

Behind was the rest of Ryder's Sekirei with Minato's group trailing behind. For the most part, the group had mixed reactions. Some fellow bowed, others glared at them.

"Well, look who is it. I'd figured you wouldn't show up." Lana said coming up with Cheryl/Carol and Pam.

"We should do. It's for our health." Musubi said innocently.

Considering there were few male Sekirei, most of them were already done and off to head home to their Ashikabi. As the rest were being measured, Homura was being examined in a separate room upstairs by Takami. Homura found it humiliating enough she had to wear the MBI-given underwear, but she had a bit of an evident bulge much to Takami's amusement.

"So, it has shrunk a bit in width. Guess, it was must have been your cells stabilizing. But still, can't you control yourself or am I too hot for you?" Takami teased.

Homura pleaded for this to be over with.

"Well, I can do your measurements, but we'll have to take care of you being all riled up. Matsu had shared with me her and Ryder's research on that." Takami said.

Homura swore she lit Matsu on fire when Minato's not looking. Even if she got a nice handjob from Takami, Homura was (trying) to stay mad at Matsu. She'd fail at that once she climaxed though.

* * *

 **[BGM Cue: Underground Forest Area - Kirby Super Star Ultra OST]**

Floor 12. Ryder had simply taken Miya to the elevator to start them off on Floor 11 where he had fought Taeko the first time to continue. Floor 12 had surprised Ryder as it completely pushed aside the theme of Stardew Valley theme going for a more Kirby-styled dungeon. Thus, Ryder and Miya had to engage in platforming to combat the enemies.

"So, we're in the Sub-Tree Area. Interesting." Ryder said as he sliced clean though a goblin.

Miya was sweating a bit due to the heat of the underground jungle. Ryder discovered a treasure chest and found a **[Gold Medal]**. A text box explained that there were 60 treasures scattered across the "Majirute" floors. If all were found, a secret would trigger. To make it even easier, this was a team effort mission. Much to Ryder's surprise, there were 16 collected. He discovered that Chiho was in the mines far ahead and had gotten 15 treasures. He wanted to call out to her, but she left the mines.

"Damn, well might as well, look for my share." Ryder thought.

"Look out!" Miya said coming down with a high slash on a group of Waddle Dees. "You should stop day-dreaming."

"Sorry, sweetheart." Ryder teased as the duo pressed on.

Ryder had managed to find the **[Whip]** and **[Crystal Ball]** in chest hidden a small spring he was thrown into by a Poppy Bros. Jr. Of course, he sprang out of the water to kill it. Miya was hacking away at several Bronto Burts, only for a Cutter slashed at her armor. Miya noticed they were guarding another chest, but which she spun around to cause a shockwave to send her enemy flying. Ryder had come up to crack it open to find a **[Star Stone]** which vanished into his **[Inventory]**.

"Man, this floor is huge, but I saw a pathway to the underground lake. We'll have to swim for it though." Ryder said noticing a flock of angry birds flying for them.

"Just great…I think we would be walking the whole way." Miya said unstrapping her armor off. "This would be too heavy for me to swim in."

While Ryder was wearing his weights, they were only in his armbands and in his boots. Ryder led Miya to the small spring as the two dived in which Ryker showing a glowing door at the bottom. Swimming to it, Ryder opened it to get him and Miya sucked in draining the spring. The two were spewed out falling into Floor 13's underground lake. The two surfaced and Ryder helped Miya out of the water onto the rocks. In the distance, there was a bridge when they were supposed to be. Ryder had found a secret path in the spring and for his trouble found some **[Cherry Bombs]** and another treasure, **[Lucky Cat]**.

"Looks like we'll have to swim to get to that bridge." Miya said with a sigh.

"I can just fly us over." Ryder said wrapping his arms around Miya's waist from behind. "Hold on tight."

Ryder floated up holding Miya who was blushing and fuming over this.

 **[BGM Cue: Boss Battle A - Kirby Super Star Ultra [Soundtrack]]**

 **[Incoming Boss! Look alive, Player 1!]**

Out of the water came a huge whale that wore a sailor suit with a corncob pipe in his mouth to the confusion of Miya and to the mild shock of Ryder. The whale swatted the two out of the air and smack into the underground bridge.

"Ow…my ribs!" Ryder said in a bit of pain as he and Miya got up.

Ryder wordlessly used **[Observe]** on this boss.

 **[Fatty Whale] [Guardian of the Lake-Boss]**

 **[Biography: A huge whale that moves vigorously to attack his opponents. Along with tackles, it can use water attacks to harm trespassers. He must be defeated in order to access the next floor ahead. (Defeated by: Chiho) (Due to your current power, this boss has been power scaled to be a challenge.)]**

"Well, this is going to be a problem." Ryder said.

To add an issue, Zoras leapt out of the water to attack him and Ryder. Didn't help that those Zora would sneak a hit and run away into the water. Ryder had the sleeves to his outfit ruined thanks to a sneak slash attack from a Zora. Of course, that Zora did not get away as Ryder snapped its neck. Miya impaled the one that sliced her track jacket leaving her in just her sports bra.

"That jacket was Waterflower custom!" Miya said ripping her sword out of the Zora she impaled.

"Sorry about the jacket, Miya." Ryder said as Fatty Whale came out of the water to spew smoke at them.

The two jumped into the air and Ryder could see Fatty Whale taunt them. That's when Ryder had a realization and mentally kicked himself for not just doing that.

" **[1 Billion Volt Vari Ball]!** " Ryder said as electricity sizzled around him.

Ryder concentrates a high amount of energy in his left hand and creates a mid-sized, sparkling blue-colored energy sphere by turning his palm upward. Fatty Whale had leapt out of the water.

"Perfect." Ryder said to himself.

Ryder slams the sphere with his open right hand hurling the energy sphere right into Fatty Whale's face. The electrical explosion sends Fatty Whale hurdling into the rocks adding lacerations to the electrical burns. Fatty Whale tumbled into the water still alive and the Zoras were happy to strike. Miya and Ryder stood on the bridge swords at the ready.

"All right, Miya. Let's end this, together!" Ryder said powering up to **[Super Saiya-jin 2]**.

Miya took this as incentive to go all out with body glowing a fierce purple. The two had gotten in sync and leapt into the air. Using ki on both their blades, they made it rain slash attacks on all on that lake at such a speed that the water in that lake ran red with whale bubbler and blood. The pair descended to the bridge both returning to their "base" forms and sheathing their swords.

 **[BGM Cue: Underground Forest Area - Kirby Super Star Ultra OST]**

A trophy made of gemstones of Fatty Whale appeared on the bridge which Ryder took up.

 **[Fatty Whale Trophy – Accessory – Proof you beat Fatty Whale! Can be used as a decoration for your secret base. It's made of lapis lazuli and aquamarine!]**

The trophy vanished in Ryder's **[Inventory]** as a new door appeared on the other end of the bridge.

"We're on our way." Miya said as the two walked on.

* * *

 **[BGM Cues: Lesky & Phlocalyst – LWTL]**

Minato was in the West Safehouse with Seo playing a round of Super Smash Bros. on Minato's old Nintendo 64. Coming in through the front door was all the Sekirei with the exception of Homura.

"We're back." Musubi said plopping on the couch. "What are you two up do?"

"Smash Brothers. Ah…damn it!" Minato said as Seo hit his character with a Bob-omb.

Seo did a little victory dance, and Akitsu asked where Ryder was. Minato pulled up the game menu.

"It seems he's on a sidequest on his own." Minato remarked. "I don't know when he'll be back."

"My bond with him is still present, he's rather content." Raven said.

"Well, mind if I join the game?" Yashima asked sitting down next to Minato and Seo.

"Sure, I got two more controllers." Minato said pointing over to the other two unplugged controllers.

"Well, if you are to play video games, I will bask in the sun's rays." Starfire said tossing off her clothes not concerned that everyone's here.

Rose looked down at her boys and had a grip on Kinmichi's balls to which he let out a whine of pain.

"Friend Raven, will you come join me?" Starfire said to her bestie.

Raven sighed rubbing her face looking annoyed, but she had that small smile on her face.

"Why not?" Raven said following along.

The two left the others to their game. As for Kinmichi, he was in for blue balls.

* * *

 **[BGM Cues: Crystal Field Area - Extended - Kirby Super Star Ultra]**

Floor 14 was the start of the Crystal Field, leading to a sub-set of crystal caverns. The two currently swimming through the underwater part of the cavern for Ryder to get another treasure. Ryder was careful not to use his electrical attack to fry Miya instead using a "lightning body" to phase through adversaries. Being an Endurion make using the stimulated abilities of the Goro Goro no Mi a bit easier. Entering the glowing door, they found themselves swimming up to dry air and small inlet with a treasure chest on it. Ryder cracked it open to find the **[Cell Phone]** making it six treasures found. Ryder plopped on the ground for a bit with a wistful smile on his face.

"Having fun?" Ryder asked.

"A little, but I expected a straightforward mine. Not all this…." Miya said with a small pout.

She and Ryder were in swimwear with their swords sheathed in sheaths strapped to their backs. Ryder wore black (three quarter) Bermuda swim trunks with an aquamarine flame pattern around the legs and light blue flip flops with hidden seals. His BlackTab still clipped to his side. Miya was in a two-piece bikini much to her chagrin as she did not have swimwear originally, so Ryder spawned something for her. The bikini top was dark purple in color going for a bandeau bra style. The bottoms were the same in color with the sides being held together by circular cufflinks. She also wore flip-flops laced with seals to make them more resilient. Of course, Miya was feeling iffy in the bikini partly feeling exposed. A few stray wisps of lavender from the top of the bikini bottom made it evident of the hedges not be clipped enough.

"But you are having fun?" Ryder asked.

"I won't lie though. This was a pretty thrilling mine, and the water felt good on my skin." Miya said in a low tone enough for Ryder to hear.

"Well then, adventure awaits!" Ryder said as he tossed Miya into the water diving in after her.

It would be awhile before reaching the next part of the cavern where they did not need to swim. Out of his **[Inventory]** , he got on his Shadow Dragon trenchcoat carrying his sword at his side once again. He gave Miya a pair of jeans to put on for them to keep going. It would be down that path they came a pair of Wheelies. Ryder had an idea and tackled one. It took him a minute to get on top, but when he did, a Gray and brown biker helmet appeared on his head.

"Wicked, it's just like the games. We can ride these things." Ryder said revving the handlebars.

The Wheelie had transformed being enveloped by Ryder's energy into the Rex Wheelie, a larger Wheelie Bike, with a more aggressive fascia, which resembles the mouth of a Tyrannosaurus rex.

Miya did not get the games reference but got on top of one which transformed into a similar bike. Miya even got the helmet as well.

"Let's ride!" Ryder said as the two jetted down the cavern.

With the Wheelies, they were fast enough to ride over water allowing them a faster way ahead. In the process of racing up a river, Ryder got his seventh treasure, the **[Power Paintbrush]**.

 **[Hidden objective completed!]**

Ryder did not notice the text box as he and Miya were racing through the cavern running enemies off the road with their speed. They ended up going down to Floor 15, where Ryder noticed the alert that a boss was coming. The duo came to a stop within a massive arena. The boss was a pair of text boxes visible to both Ryder and Miya resembling a modern Windows OS to which Ryder called up **[Observe]**.

 **[Battle Windows/Computer Virus EX] [Guardian of the Crystal Sub-Areas]**

 **[This boss is an ironic parody of RPG games, but due to the rise of Gamer fanfiction, this boss is now even more dangerous now more than ever. As in it's coding has five previous gamers from other worlds. (Defeated by: Chiho) Take into account that you are Player 1, this boss will be much harder for you. Good luck and try not to get your ass kicked.]**

"Well this isn't a good sign." Ryder said.

[Welcome challengers to Battle Window's Arena! If you want to move forward, you must survive my onslaught!]

The text appeared dramatically as the first opponent was materialized. Harry Potter, but Ryder hastily put a hole in his head with his electrical powers. The second opponent was not so easy. Monkey D. Luffy had materialized and Ryder sighed know he'd have to beat this one to the ground. Then it got worse, joining Luffy was Jaune Arc, and Naruto Uzumaki!

 **[BGM Cue: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 2 - "Gatebreaker"]**

[Luffy has enter Gear Third state! Naruto has entered Kyuubi State 3-Tails! Jaune Arc has power up…he doesn't have a cool transformation.]

"Miya, don't hold back at all!" Ryder said powering up to **[Super Saiya-jin 2]** once again.

"Would not dream of it!" Miya said as the two charged.

(Ryder vs Luffy and Naruto)

Ryder had to dodge Luffy's giant rubber fists and he realized that Luffy was able to keep the form indefinitely. Grabbing one of his fist to interrupt a Gigant attack, he swung Luffy into Naruto before blasting them both. Using his "electric body" technique, he was able to let shuriken and kunai pass through his body harmlessly. However, if he was to beat Naruto, he had to off Luffy first.

"Of all things. I can't even convert my ki into haki." Ryder thought. "Theoretically, my ki could harm him either way, but I need a killing blow."

Ryder leapt out of the way to dodge a Rasengan only to get caught in Luffy's grip. Ryder could phase through it and was punched into the air. Luffy had transformed to Gear Fourth's Bounceman variant and used Shave to hit Ryder were a barrage of blows. Some Ryder was able to block, and the rest Ryder had to tank. Then came the Odama Rasengan sent Ryder onto the dirt.

"Gomu Gomu no Kong Organ!" Luffy said bouncing high into the air over Ryder.

"Oh fuck." Ryder said quietly.

After compressing both fists into his arms, Luffy moves his arms vertically down in a rapid fashion before releasing a flurry of heavy punches down on Ryder. Ryder's retort was to do the same, throwing punches rapidly to try to match blow for blow.

* * *

It may have been stupid at first, but I electrified my punches to try to give them more speed to match. I could match Luffy, but I did not have the power to make impact. It did not help that Naruto kept sneak attacking me with different jutsu. Thank the electric body for letting the rock bullets, rock staves, and exploding clones phase through my body. I looked up at Luffy who had no intention of stopping. I needed to do something! I thought for a moment, and I had another dangerous idea.

" **[Super Kaio-ken 2!]** " I said as the crimson came over my body.

A text box flashed up.

 **[You'd unlocked Super Kaio-ken: The primal proto-form that predates Kaio-ken Blue. A combination of the Super Saiyan transformation and the Kaio-ken technique. At the current state, you are at the strength level x4. However, be warned, this state is almost impossible or rather lethal, because the intense emotional turmoil caused by the Super Saiyan transformation would not allow precise ki control to survive the technique.]**

Well shit! I need to make this count because I can feel my body in pain from using this technique. Using Kaiwarmi, I swap myself with Naruto to let him take a pounding for a while.

" **[Super Kaio-ken 2 times 3…no screw it, four!]** " I said as I feel the raw energy surge within me.

[Power Level is over 900,000!]

Really? This boss is resorting to an old meme. Well, at least it's not Ugandan Knuckles.

I charged at Luffy and roundhouse kicked the rubber bastard as he realized I was not the one he was punching to death. Then, I give him a close combat barrage striking hard and fast before using Warper's Will to send him crashing into the text boxes. It seemed the boss was getting desparte unleashing a horde of former gamers after me and Miya.

"Miya, get to the edge of the arena! I'm going to finish this!" I said bracing myself.

Miya had beheaded Jaune, before leaping back to the upper areas of the arena. I charged up and fired several energy spheres randomly into the air near the base of ceiling, disregarding the enemies at first.

"What are you doing, we're down here!" Ruby Rose screamed out.

"Don't care." I said using my ki control to keep those multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air. "Because I'll got a special delivery."

I think Naruto got the point because he was trying to run.

"Hellzone Grenade: Acid Rain!" I said waving my hands downward making it rain ki bullets which explode on contact.

To put it bluntly, in the end, the arena was complete ruins. Miya had survived, but I would learn later she had to go all out to block just one of those blast to redirect it. The arena was littered in corpses when turned into ash. I felt drained, and I fell out of the air transforming back to normal in the process. Miya had caught me, and we looked to Battle Windows.

[Incredible. You overpowered me….I admit defeat. You have won for now. But can you defeat the next boss?]

The text boxes closed themselves down before leaving a trophy in the form of a Super Nintendo.

 **[Battle Windows Trophy – Accessory – Proof you beat Battle Windows! Can be used as a decoration for your secret base! You can also pay 10 SNES pre-downloaded on it.]**

It vanished into my **[Inventory]** , and Miya berated me for pushing myself too hard. I chuckle. My body was in utter pain, but it was totally worth it.

 **[Bonus objective completed!]**

Heh.

"Well, you had enough for one day. Let's get you home." Miya said still holding me bridal style.

"Fine, queenie." I said.

The elevator to the top floor was visible and the ting sounded up meaning it was a save point. Miya carried me into the elevator and we were returned back to the top floor.

 **[BGM Cue: Kenichiro Nishihara – Kingyol]**

Gus looked at the two weary fighters as they were back in the guild and asked if they enjoyed themselves.

"It was a wild set of challenges down there! I'm ecstatic to go back!" Ryder said not able to get on his feet.

He was healing, but he still in no state to fight. Miya could only mirthfully chuckle at his optimism.

"The mines were bigger and more detailed than Ryder said they were." Miya said. "How do you even have mines that deep with all those beasts down there?"

"That's another secret of this world, Miya." Gus said with a wink.

Ryder and Miya had changed once again back into the clothes they had went they entered in (except for the track jacket Miya had) and left.

"Well, we were in for a while. The time's already about 1 in the afternoon." Ryder said looking at his BlackTab. "How about lunch? My treat."

 **[BGM Cue: J Dilla – Life (Instrumental)]**

"Why do you spoil me so much?" Miya asked. "Shouldn't you be spoiling your girls?"

"I could, and I do. But you're all on your own. I want to branch out as even though I moved out of the Maison, I don't want to leave you in the dust, Miya. It's why I'm not afraid of your glare." Ryder confessed.

Miya was honestly worried about Ryder despite everything.

"You don't know what baggage I carry." Miya said in a low tone. "It's deeper than you could handle."

"Miya, I'm pissing off a man rich enough to own most of Japan, has America by the balls, and had his hands-on aliens with superpowers. Considering, I put their star player out of commission. I get your husband was involved, but what could you even have that could surprise me?" Ryder asked.

 **[Music Ends]**

Miya had to admit that he had a point. If anything, her problem was smaller compared to fighting the corporation that caused it. Miya was tempted to say something more but did not. The two had a quiet lunch out before returning to the safehouse in the West. By then, Homura was returning home as well looking drained. Ryder had **[Fast Traveled]** himself and Miya back to Maison Izumo.

"What a trek that was. I suppose it was better than staying home." Miya said warmly.

"And you got some exercise out of it." Ryder said teasingly. "I need you in fighting shape."

"Humph, I was always in fighting stance." Miya said confidently.

She did not expect Ryder to wrap his arm around from behind whispering into her ears, "Oh no, you weren't all there."

Miya went beet red as he could feel his heat off his body.

"You're a lot tighter in around your stomach then you were back then when we first fought." Ryder said in a breathed whisper.

Miya could swear she felt something poking her backside.

"That better be your sword." Miya warned.

 _"Oh, it is all right." Ryder teased before breaking away._

He left Miya and returned for the safehouse. Ruffled, Miya bolted inside. Ryder had actually told her goodbye and apologized for "poking" her, but her mind "translated" it to another tease. Miya plopped down on her bed in her room.

"Ryder's too nice for his own good." Miya said to herself.

Images of him in his swimwear came up in her mind before it went into the gutter. Miya facepalmed. She did care about Ryder and thought of the caring things he had done for her. However, that only made her feel bad. She remembered Matsu's words about confessing her feelings to Ryker, but she knew she would have to reveal some truths. Part of her hoped, he would figure it out herself. Miya dragged herself into the bathroom for a cold shower. She enjoyed the time she had today, but it was a reminder she would have to spill the truth soon.

* * *

I walked into the safehouse feeling great as my body was fully healed thanks to Kusano. He had been learning a skill in healing. I felt completely rejuvenated, and it seemed my quest was done.

 **[Side Quest]**

 **A "Date" With Miya: You and Miya are heading to the mines for a fun date, bashing monsters silly. Make sure you and Miya have a good time doing this.**

 **Quest Objectives: Reach as far as you can in the Mines without your team "fainting". (Complete)**

 **Keep Miya happy. (Done!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: +Relationship with Miya increases, New Costumes for Harley and Raven, Whatever Rewards Reaped in the Mines (Trophies are yours!)**

 **Quest Failure: -Relationship with Miya decreases**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: Collect 7 or more treasures in the Great Cave Offensive! (Completed!) (Mine DLC Unlocked)**

 **Defeat Battle Windows EX! (Super Saiyan 3 Gained)**

 **-Hidden objective- (Failed)**

 **Quest Ranking: A**

I missed one, but the Super Saiyan 3 reward was well enough for me not to care. The transformation that rocked the Earth was my hands. So, I did what any gamer would do the moment they got a new item to use, abuse the hell out of it for kicks! I ran out the door and flew into the air.

* * *

At one of MBI's Labs, Karasuba's body was still heavily damaged from the combined might of the North Dragons, but she was finally awake being hugged by a teary Natsuo who was just glad to have her awake.

"How bad am I hurt?" Karasuba asked.

"Most of your bones were broken, your spine was ruptured in the fall, and saltwater got into your lungs choking them." One of the doctors said. "If those two scientists handn't used what was left of Metal Yumi into fix your legs and your eyes, you'd be in a wheelchair and blind in one eye."

"What?!" Karasuba said forcing herself up. "What about my sword?"

"Lost." Natsuo said. "But I promise I'll get you a better one."

 **[BGM Cues: OMM OST - 02 Get Smashed (Ryder's SSJ3 Theme)]**

The building began to shake violent as Natsuo fell on his ass, and Minaka was in a panic. Takami looked up to see a glowing golden ball in the sky sparking with energy. Whatever it was, it was causing the earthquakes, the seas roared, and cracks in things. It seemed that the entire world was rocking about, and Takami saw Minaka panicking like a madman.

"Miya's snapped and she's going to kill us all!" He screamed.

"But that's not Miya." Takami said with her eyes widening. "If it was, the alarm would have gone off."

They had an alarm specifically for when Miya or any of the first five went all out like that. The golden sphere grew larger and its waves could be felt across the multiverse. Warpers were paling in fear and a few in nearby verses ran for the hills. In that glowing sphere was Ryder going through the steps to achieve **[Super Saiyan 3]**. His golden hair was forcibly growing longer as Ryder was pumping the newfound rush of energy. He held it in before letting out a final shout which released a blinding light. Because Minaka was wearing glasses, his eyes were burning. Takami closed her eyes before opening them to see the transformation was complete. There Ryder stood. His golden hair became flowing and smooth again and grew down to his waist. His hair color was a darker and more yellow shade of gold, the eyebrows vanish completely making the forehead, and his eye ridges appear larger revealing a more prominent brow ridge. Ryder cracked his eyes open.

 **[Music Ends]**

"I feel incredible." Ryder said floating up further up into space.

Takami stood dumbfounded by this and smartly decided to go get a drink. Minaka wanted answers to why it all suddenly stopped, but Takami wanted to forget. In space, Ryder decided to try out his power.

"KAAAMMMEEEE" Ryder said preparing the classic attack.

On Earth, the rest of the North Dragons and Miya were sensing the insane amount of energy Ryder was generating.

"HAAAMMEEEE" Ryder said as a blue energy sphere formed between his hands. "HAAAAA!"

Ryder unleashed a Kamehameha not expecting the beam to be so massive. The beam mashed a chuck off Uranus before the beam went into space.

"Jeez, a bit overkill." Ryder said panting a bit.

Using **[Kai Kai]** , Ryder returned to his safehouse returning to his base form completely drained.

"Totally worth the pain in my body." Ryder stated before passing out on his bed.

The beam from Ryder had left his universe destroying plenty things in it's far before ultimately making a crash. However, despite this streak of good fortune, another player was slowly going in the opposite direction _._ Ryder had not noticed Uzume was scarce around the house today after her measuring.

* * *

-Status of the Players-

(A/N: Seeing as this was a Ryder-centric chapter, I will only show Ryder and Chiho's stats this time arounds.)

 **Ryder Blackthorn**

Name: Ryder Vega Blackthorn

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi Dragon of the Northwest, Western Emperor, Southern King

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: x

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge. Now aware of his heritage, he seeks to get even stronger than before to help aid his Sekirei. Him becoming a Super Saiyan has only made him deadlier. But what is his true potential? Awakening Shin Warper's Will has proven he's no slouch and can dish out just as hard as his siblings.

 **Ryder's Perks**

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- North Dragon Head/Shadow Ashikabi – You are looked up (and still somewhat feared) by other Ashikabi for your helplessness and willingness to flip off MBI. Most Ashikabi (except for a select few) are less likely to fight you or your Sekirei. Being the leader of North Dragons gets you an 75% discount on stores in the North (except Waterflower Apparels) This discount applies to your members as well.

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Seductor – You have a skill in charming people, up to eleven! It can triple as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people. It's also much easier to get into someone's pants. Bow chika wow wow!

\- Gamer's Heightened Mind – Your use of the Gamer had allowed full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status effect. Having Raven in your party adds the bonus of being immune from attacks of an occult nature.

\- Super Saiyan – You are a Saiyan who had broken the limits of a Saiyan warrior. There are multiple ways to obtain more forms to it. Current Level – Super Saiyan 3 (This perk can be changed if you reach another level of it or lost if you don't keep up with your training.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as its top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Territory Claimed: South - You co-own the South as the top Ashikabis. This discourages any Southern Ashikabi and gives you a 35% discount on stores there.

\- Roshi-style Sensei – You are a badass martial arts teacher who loves the ladies! Depending on how high your luck is, you can get "fanservice" from the ladies. +50% to teaching effectiveness.

\- MBI's Terrorists are our Freedom Fighters - You actively fight against what Minaka stands for and actively proved you got the means to do so. Unfournately, you caused several deaths and wanton destructions. Ashikabi will be more willing to join your cause, but civilians will be wary of you. (Friendship Gains with Civilians not invovled in the Sekirei Game will be a bit more difficult.) (This perk will be lost once Minaka is "disposed" of.)

\- Shin Warper's Will - You've awakened one of the legendary arts of warping to put your will uptop all others. (Current State: Untrained, chance of it triggering only in extreme situations.) (Perk can be altered by training it.)

 **Ryder's Relationships:**

-Organizations

MBI – Abhored – 200/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6300/9000

Minaka Horito – Archenemy – (-5200)/9000

Miya Asama – Exalted – 9500/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Exalted – 9000/9000

Karasuba – Despised – (-1500)/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Starfire - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato - Honored - 8000/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

Kazehana - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Seasonal Sisters – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Exalted - 9000/9000

Naoren - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Kinmichi - Friendly - 6850/9000

Okami Clan - Honored - 8000/9000

Hakura Shigi - Honored - 8000/9000

Kuno - Honored - 8000/9000

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 627 (+150)

S – ATK – 660 (x2)

SPD – 632 (+100)

S – DEF – 510 (+100)

END – 557 (x2)

LUK – 575

DEX – 632 (+125) (x2)

BON – 1530

WIS – 337

INT – 110

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats: * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)

Boots

Durability: 100/100

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Make your footsteps completely silent.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.

Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person's footstep as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.

Headgear – Rawhide Hat (Booster) (Rare)

Hat

Durability: 3250/3250

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +125

Bonus Stats:

* Intimidates other Sekirei!

* Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekriei

Description: Ten gallons of attitude and style, for the maverick in your Sekirei. Not much to say other then, it looks cool.

Weapon – War Hammer (Special Weapon Booster) (Legendary)

Hammer

Durability: It's Sardonyx tough!

Stat Boosts: S-ATK is doubled

END is doubled

DEX is doubled

Bonus Stats: Hammer can transform into gauntlets or a spear at the user's will.

Instant mastery of spear combat.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: This is a mix of MBI's ultimate mallet prototype with Ryker Blackthorn's Gem Tech builds to create this ultimate fusion mallet! Smash your styles with the grace and style of the Noblewoman Gem Sardonyx!

Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 500. Usable by Yashima only

-x-

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 1720 (+500)

S – ATK – 2320 (+1000)

SPD – 1720

S – DEF – 1720 (+1000)

END – 1830

LUK – 1280

DEX – 1940 (+500)

BON – 3630

WIS – 1430

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Head – Snow Queen's Lazuli Happuri (Akitsu-exclusive booster) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: x2 damages against [Frozen] targets

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Allow access to minor hydrokinesis

Allows capability of fusion with #09 Tsukiumi if she is equipped with [Lapiz Lazuli]

Description: This happuri was torn by a version of Elsa who was a Japanese empress of the Land of Snow. The Gem in the center of the happuri has the essence of Lapis Lazuli signifying balance of water and ice.

Requirement: #07 Akitsu only

Neck – Elementium Necklace (Special Booster) (Legendary!)

Durability: 10000/10000

S-ATK: +1000

S-DEF: +1000

Bonus Stats: If given to an elemental Sekirei, P-STR and DEX go up by +500

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: This necklace's metal is said to be Elementium. Elementium is one of the rarest forms of space metal known in existence and is the most superconductive of them. It has been noted that any weapon made from this metal can potentially become one of the deadliest of weapons. Especially when amplifying one's elemental powers. This metal could possibly be from the home planet of the Sekirei.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

-x-

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 732 (+400)

S – ATK – 700 (+300)

SPD – 855 (+400)

S – DEF – 725 (+300)

END – 627 (+300)

LUK – 605 (+300)

DEX – 712 (+300)

BON – 900

WIS – 437 (+300)

INT – 106

 **Shi's Equipped Items:**

Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +100

SPD: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)

Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.

Body – Miya's Mastery Yukata – (Booster) – (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except BON and INT) +300

Bonus Stats: Adds a little extra to damage from bladed attacks.

Will fix itself when damaged.

Allows access to Miya-ryu fighting style.

Requirement: Sekirei must be using a bladed weapon or sword.

Customizable, color changes depended on the Sekirei

Description: This yukata resembled the one Miya wore that she completed inventing her own swordfighting style. It is said that her fighting spirit is imbued in the fabric.

Necklace – Last Resort Lighting Gem (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 50/50

Bonus Stats: * Allows attacks to be coated with electricity.

* Can only be used three times because it becomes inert.

Description: The Electric Gem is imbued with the spark of thunder allow to coat attacks of all types, even elemental ones. The cast off is it can only be used three times. It's a bit of a last resort.

-x-

 ** _Harley Quinn (No.99)_**

P – STR – 825 (+200)

S – ATK – 650 (+200)

SPD – 825

S – DEF – 775 (+200)

END – 975 (+100)

LUK – 575 (+300)

DEX – 975 (+200)

BON – 1000

WIS - 725

INT – 145 (She was a genius)

 **Harley's Equipped Items:**

Weapon – Piko Piko Hammer – (Weapon) (EPIC)

Hammer

Durability: 5000/5000

Bonus Stats: Will allow for the hammer to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown like an exploding ninja star, and summoned by thought alone.

Requirements: P-STR must be over 220

Description: An exact replica of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series. It's same of an odd unknown material. It resembles the one used in the Sonic X anime. It also has the same strange abilities.

Head – Zen Headband (Special Booster) (Rare)

Headband

Durability: 10000/10000

+300 LUK

+200 P-STR

+200 S-ATK

+200 S-DEF

+200 DEX

+100 END

Bonus Stats:

* Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei

* Encourages a spirit of a balance.

Description: This headband was worn by likes of many action heroes in the 90s like Rambo. Not only classic, but they help you to keep a cool head.

-x-

 ** _Raven (No.89)_**

P – STR – 1000

S – ATK – 1000

SPD – 1000

S – DEF – 1200

END – 1000

LUK – 1000

DEX – 1000

BON – 3150

WIS – 500

INT – 137

 **Raven's Equipped Items:**

Full Body – White Raven's Cloak (Raven-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Cloak

Durability: It's practically indestructible!

All stats (expect BON, WIS, INT) under 1000 are raised to 1000/If those are over 1000, gains to those are doubled.

Bonus Stats:

* Complete balance and control of one's emotions.

* Cloak can shift between in normal indigo and pure white (doubles as the DCAU costume)

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Raven (#89)

Description: White Raven represents complete balance of the mind and one's abilities. This cloak is imbued with said energy.

-x-

 ** _Benitsubasa (No.105)_**

P – STR – 700

S – ATK – 500

SPD – 600

S – DEF – 350

END – 700

LUK – 250 (Considering her life, Ryder's an improvement)

DEX – 1000

BON – 500

WIS – 350 (She is hot-blooded)

INT – 105

 ** _Benitsubasa's Equipped Items:_**

None at the moment.

-x-

 ** _Haihane (No.104)_**

P – STR – 500

S – ATK – 700

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 1000

END – 500

LUK – 300

DEX – 700

BON – 950

WIS – 550

INT – 110

 ** _Haihane's Equipped Items:_**

None at the moment.

* * *

 **Chiho Hidaka**

Name: Chiho Hidaka

Class: Ashikabi

Title(s): Unofficial North Dragon, Mine Mistress

Age: 18

HP: 3000/3000

STR: 2

SPD: 4

INT: 25

DEF: 2

LUK: -10

Chiho Hidaka is a former heiress to a pair of doctors trying to cure incurable diseases. Well, they died, and she's got an incurable virus that completely screwed her out of her freedom and her money. Barely clinging to life, she brightens the lives of those around her.

 **Chiho's Perks**

\- Ill Girl – You're quite ill which completely ruins any chance of you increasing your stats. Despite this, it's easy to build relationships with others.

\- Kindhearted – Your kindness can melt even the hardest of hearts…most of the time. (Easier to build relationships with others)

\- Happy Despite the Raining Shit – Your luck sucks, but you're still smiling. Despite your luck being in negative numbers, it's negated due to your BON with your Sekirei. (So, in layman terms, but your luck is 0.)

\- Covert Pervert – You do have perverted tendencies, but you are able to keep them well-hidden. Women (and some men) won't notice your perving gaze.

\- Faded Mortal Coil – Your connection to your mortal coil is hanging in the balance. Your disease has severely weakened your coil for you to stay awake.

 **(Sekirei's stats and item did not really change)**

* * *

(A/N: What do you think the Mystery Gift Ryder got from the Bridge battle? What form could Ryder could get next? What will Rose get? What about Chiho?! Next time on Sekirei Blackthorned! Either way, there's a poll up concerning a future decision of this fanfiction, so vote up! Leave in the comment, what you think the Mystery Gift could be? Next time, the second part of the OVA!)


	36. Episode 32: (OVA) Part 2

**(A/N:** _Better late than never. This chapter will be based the two OVA specials taking place between Season 1 and Season 2. So, let's do this! I apologize for this being a few days late. I have a bit of issue helping out one of my challenge takers, JohnGlacian. He took on my "One Piece of Remnant" challenge from my snippet series of the RWBYverse is Infinite. He's in dire need of a Beta Reader, so if any One Piece and/or RWBY beta readers out there, give JohnGlacin. I already have enough on my plate, and plus I already had to spend time to edit and rewrite the pilot. **)**_

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 5 – Pure Engagement Arc – Episode 32: Take a Break, the OVA's are Here to Relieve You! (Part 2)**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

Miya had felt quite refreshed having woken up from a restful sleep. She recalled having a rather peaceful of her and the gang having a picnic in peaceful times. However, reality hits and a sigh escaped her mouth. She felt useless. Here she was, the most powerful Sekirei, standing put while her "subject" fight and beat over to death for Minaka's amusement. She was their queen, and she virtually abandoned them.

"I need to get out of the house…" Miya thought. "Maybe Ryder's up to something."

However, Ryder was getting up out of bed himself over to look over to see Raven snuggling him peacefully asleep. However, Ryder felt a warm sensation from down below getting a small moan to escape his mouth. He lifted the covers to find Harley Quinn with her warm mouth on his shaft.

"Morning, Mistah R." Harley cooed. "Wanted to make sure this "gun" was un-cocked when you woke up."

"Woke up in bed with Raven with Harley on my nuts, I think I fulfilled a DC fan's wet dream and pissed them off at the same time. Still, this is good. I got new alternate costumes for the both of you." Ryder said before groaning. "How long were you…"

"About ten min-oh." Harley said before taking the whole thing down her mouth.

She did not want to stain the bed or the sheets and swallowed the spunk down with a quick gulp. Ryder had a relived look on his face, and Harley came up for air.

"So…thick." Harley said wiping her mouth. "Maybe I should give Raven a "wake up call"?"

"No need…" Raven grumbled getting up.

For sleepwear, Raven wore essentially something similar to her Go! counterpart, a pale purple hoodie and boxer shorts.

"Morning, love." Ryder said sweetly.

"Morning to you too…" Raven said looking down at Harley who was busy licking Ryder's rod clean.

"Mistah R got new costumes for us." Harley said excited to Raven's groaning.

"Let's try it out. **[Alternate Costumes][Raven]** I'd like to cycle through the new outfits please." Ryder asked.

Apparently, he only got one for Raven as it put Raven in a Gotham Academy school uniform.

"It's cute I guess." Ryder said with a shrug as Raven swapped to her cloak and leotard.

"My turn!" Harley said bouncing off the bed.

Aside from the **[Nightie]** costume, Ryder had shifted to the **[Holiday]** outfit to which Harley called it tighter than she remembered. Ryder had to shift it to the last one, the **[Poison Ivy]** outfit which Harley felt awkward being in.

"I wonder if Red's doing okay…without me." Harley asked looking in the mirror.

"I'm sure she's fine." Ryder assured her.

He was wrong, but of course, he did not know that. Ryder got up and got dressed to head downstairs for breakfast. Minato was already downstairs, and Starfire was parading around in a new outfit. Now the shock did not come from the outfit, but it's origin. Starfire wore short shorts unbuttoned showing a pink thong, pink and white striped arm warmers with two gold bangles on each arm, a one strap pink bandana flower styled-top that barely hid the striped bikini top, several rings on her fingers, several rave necklaces with the Moon Crystal in the center, a green patterned hairband with white rimmed sunglasses, and purple and pink platform heels.

"Oh my…." Ryder said surprised.

A ping that came up with the game explaining that they could buy alternate costumes now thanks to an accomplishment in an H-Cliché.

 **[Achievement Unlocked: H-Cliché- Innocent Fanservice Girls]**

Minato and Ryder grinned like wolves before calling it up the shop. Some of the outfits offered were a range from humorous to risqué. Ryder decided to blow 500 into an alternate outfit for Raven, and the empath paled at Ryder's intent.

"Can't I keep my cloak?" Raven said weakly.

"Not today. We're all on break, so no need for it." Ryker said before laying the command for the outfit change.

Raven found herself in her **[Modern Casual]** outfit much to Ryder's confusion until he realized he wanted to be alone to try on the new costume.

"So, what's the plan today?" Minato asked.

"Well, we could go to that beach resort MBI set up for all Ashikabi and their Sekirei." Ryder brought up. "But honestly, I don't want to give MBI any of my money."

"Because screw them." Minato said sipping his coffee as the rest of the team came down.

* * *

 **[SeoW: Yo, guys. I texted you both something on your phones.]**

I lazily got up my BlackTab to send Seo's text of an ad for a private beach.

 **[SeoW: You do realize that we can buy property now, right?]**

 **[RyderW: Honestly, I paid it no mind considering we were getting the best homes by claiming turf.]**

I had "texted" back to Seo while Minato was looking over the details. Considering I had millions of cash amassed from quests and the like, I had cash to use. Thanks to the discounts, getting groceries did not cost a lot even with my and Rose's appetites. A text box camp asking if I wanted to buy the property.

 **[RyderW: Hey Seo! It's more than a beach house. It's a property that's basically a private beach with the house included.]**

 **[SeoW: How much?]**

 **[RyoW: 2 million yen…which is somehow, less than a quarter mil in US Dollars. But whatever, I'll buy it. If anything, we need an area to hide out in. Considering everything, our safehouse are good for us, but not for everyone else if we are gathering an army against Minaka.]**

I bought the place to discover that I got a place across the Tokyo (or I guess, Shinto Taeito) Bay and off the city of Goi. Considering that the resort in the same peninsula, the Bozo Peninsula, us leaving would not raise alarm.

 **[RyoW: It's been bought. Get over here.]**

I look to Minato and he nodded. We were going on a beach trip, and a quest pinged much to the groaning of my and Minato's Sekirei.

 **[Quest Alert - Ryder]**

 **King of the Land: You've brought a beach for yourself. Now, it could be used to your advantage. But, you'll get to get there and make something out of it!**

 **Quest Objectives: Travel to Atarashīyoake Beach without MBI following you (or with less than 3-star wanted level) to finalize the paperwork.**

 **Explore the place.**

 **?**

 **Quest Completion Reward: The Area Will Be Accessible Hideout, Aid in helping Ashikabi missions likely higher, Money Reimbursed for all upgrades bought, ?, +Reputation with Most of the Ashikabi**

 **Quest Failure: MBI ruins the place, the Area can't be used as a hideout, Loss of Cash for Putting Money into It, - Reputation with Most of the Ashikabi**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: -Hidden objective- (Mystery Prize)**

 **Take Miya with you. (Miya gains a solace to relax and a training group)**

 **Y/N**

I noticed that this quest was a personal one for mine, seems, unlike most of the quests which were group efforts, I am tackling this one. I turned to Uzume.

"You coming?" I asked her.

Uzume sighed admitting that she really wanted to go, but she to stay to deal with Chiho and "work". I'm glad Homura's already dealt with so I could deal with Higa. However, I was not going to step in until Uzume finally up and tells me to. I can't afford to jump the gun. However, this led to the question of how we were doing to get there undetected. That's when I focused on Raven.

"Do you think you could store just about all our Sekirei in Nevermore?" I asked her.

"I could do that, but only if they promise not to mess with my Emoticlones." Raven said sternly.

"I will take responsibility to ensure that." Akitsu said stepping up.

There's my pack leader, I thought.

"Aw, but I want to play with Pink Raven." Kusano, Musubi, and Harley whined.

"No." Raven said producing the mirror forming the portal. "Now all of you in."

"Except for Harley and Starfire." I said stopping the two. "We'll need you two just in case."

The rest all descended into the portal with beach bags leaving the house rather quiet for once. I had to put Harley in the **[Psychoanalyst]** costume much to her dismay. The outfit itself had her appear normal enough, and Starfire could passable enough. All right, let's get ready to go.

"Don't I look a bit overdressed? Couldn't I wear the other outfit?" Harley asked me.

I facepalm and wordlessly change it to **[Holiday]** before going upstairs to change and see Rose.

* * *

Ryder had settled on his choice of clothing for this. His North Dragon trench, aqua blue beach shorts with a black streak and red flame designs around the legs, black water shoes with no socks, and a pair of aviator sunglasses. Clipping his BlackTab to his side, he kept his SekiDex in his **[Inventory]**. Espada was sheathed and put on his other side.

"Hm, all this gaming had seriously toned me out." Ryder said looking over his physique.

He got in his wallet and other essentials into his pockets before waltzing over to Rose's room. Rose was looking through her closest for something to wear.

"You know, Rose. You've come a long way." Ryder said calmly.

"Yeah, I miss the days where I had a controllable bust." Rose said with a sigh. "Now with these Nami tits, those two can't stop feeling me up."

"You know your Sekirei love you, dearly." Ryder said. "Speaking of, they're in Nevermore with the others. We'll need to ready ourselves to go."

Rose ultimately settled for black jean shorts, dark purple sandals, and a purple bikini with skulls on it having the bottom underneath her shorts while wearing the top as a halter top. Ryder passed Rose her trench before she slipped it on.

"I'm at the very least glad we have our own private beach." Rose said excitedly.

"Private indeed." Ryder said lewdly.

With that, the three Ashikabi were all back downstairs. Minato had donned an outfit similar to Ryder except in a paler blue and with the addition of a red vest.

"We all ready?" Raven asked them.

 **[RyderW: Seo, I'm heading to the location now. Stay put for now. When I arrive, I can teleport to you and get you three.]**

 **[SeoW: Gotcha.]**

 **[ChihoW: I heard you guys got yourself a private beach. That's great! I wanted to give you a heads up. MBI's got personnel on the roads making sure no one tries to escape.]**

 **[MinatoW: You'd think Minaka would use buses to pick up Ashikabi. But where's the resort?]**

 **[ChihoW: It's near the city of Soga…if what I'm hearing is correct.]**

"Damn. Goi is basically past that city. If I want to get there, I'll have no choice but to clash with MBI. On the bright side, considering that Karasuba's out of commission, this might be easy to deal with. Still, it's best we go in different cars." Ryder thought.

 **[RyderW: Thanks for the info, we'll be safe.]**

 **[ChihoW: And please take Uzume with you.]**

 **[RyderW: Can't. She said she had to work.]**

 **[ChihoW: Certainly, he could spare her a day off.]**

Ryder rolled his eyes seeing that and even Rose and Minato could see his sarcasm.

 **[RyderW/MinatoW: Somehow, I doubt that.]**

 **[RyderW: I'll teleport you and Uzume there later. Later, Chi.]**

 **[ChihoW: Bye.]**

Ryder and the group walked out of the house, locking the door, and heading to the garage. Ryder immediately uses his BlackTab to send both cars into the tablet's inventory before producing two new cars in their place. A pair of black BMW M3 GTR (E46)-s with a small white dragon decals on the driver's side.

"Rose, you'll ride with Minato and Starfire. Raven and Harley, you two get the backseat of mine." Ryder said getting in the driver's seat of his car.

Raven and Harley slipped in the backseat as Minato got into the driver's side of his car having Starfire take passenger side and Rose in the backseat. With the garage door raised, the duo took off.

* * *

Miya was idly sweeping the porch when Ryder and Minato rolled up as Ryder's window rolled out.

"Oh, thank god, you're doing something. Where are you all going?" Miya said tossing the broom aside.

"We're going to a private beach I bought." Ryder said with a wink.

Miya went inside and came out in a different outfit, one that Ryder nearly got blood on his steering wheel. She wore a long, light purple laced dress that reveals her cleavage and long legs, a pair of blue rimmed sunglasses, and her usual tabi socks and sandals. The sides of the dress were the laced parts holding the dress together were crisscross and thin, exposing the skin on the sides showing an obvious fact. Miya had gotten the dress at the Waterflowers' store, but never wore it. Ryder's reaction was worth it forgoing wearing anything underneath it.

 **[Ryder's brain has currently crashed…Gamer's Mind activated.]**

Ryder quickly snapped out of his shock and was glad he had his sunglasses on. Miya waltzed over, and Minato got a glimpse of her landlady. To say, Rose spouted out what Minato would have said.

"Is that Miya?!" Rose said with her brain having a hard time process.

Miya entered the passenger side having Ryder put her sword and beach bag in the trunk. He scrambled back into the driver's seat trying to maintain his cool. Before Harley could say anything, Ryder impulsively hit the gas.

 **[MinatoW: I'm going to pick up Yukari and Shiina. Might as well get them at least.]**

 **[RyderW: Yeah, sure.]**

Minato make a sharp turn heading down to central to his sister's leaving Ryder with his thoughts. However, his BlackTab rang. Looking down, he saw it was a local number within this 'verse and it was Mikogami.

"What? How did he get my number?" Ryder thought to himself before the Game explains that all their subordinates get their numbers to call them if they need help. "Oh, never mind."

"BlackTab, connect to the car's Bluetooth module and answer call." Ryder asked as the BlackTab's spider-like legs came out crawling to set itself up.

* * *

Yukari was all ready to go to that resort with Shiina glad that her mother was going to drive them. Takami looked flustered and wanted to make sure she got there safe at the very least. Seeing Minato nearly die frazzled her and telling Yukari about what happened was unpleasant.

"Mom, thanks again for taking us to that resort." Yukari said coming out of her room with her bag and Shiina.

"No problem at all, Yukari. It's the least I could do-" Takami said before a knock on the door interrupted her. "You expecting company?"

"I'll get it." The reaper Sekirei said coming up to open the door.

There was Minato who slipped off his sunglasses to put him in his trench's pocket. Takami's first reaction was embrace her son before decking him in the shoulder clearly upset he nearly got himself killed.

"I'm sorry, mom. I had to do it. Father needs to be stopped, and Ryder and I are the only ones who can." Minato said calmly. "But I am sorry for worrying you."

"Big bro, try not to worry us like that!" Yukari scolded. "But on that note, why are you here?"

"I'm heading to a new place that Ryder has obtained, and I want to take you and Shiina there." Minato said coolly.

"And where exactly is this place?" Takami asked.

"Sorry, that's a North Dragon secret." Minato said keeping mum on the matter.

Takami groaned but had to begrudgingly accept that. Much to her dismay, Yukari asked if she could join up with the North Dragon citing they would be of use.

"You'll have to talk to Ryder about it. It'd be nepotism if I just let you in." Minato said with a chuckle.

"Hey, the Kim Jong family does it." Takami touted.

Minato rolled his eyes as he led them to his car. Yukari and Shiina had to take the backseat next to Rose.

"Minato, at least promise me, you won't get into any trouble." Takami said warily.

"You know I can't promise that. With Minaka in power, Yukari and I are thorns in his side." Minato said seriously before taking off.

Takami was seriously considering getting a freaking drink now.

* * *

Getting past the checkpoints was easy thanks to Mikogami being able to get me information on where the location of where MBI's goons were going to be. Thankfully, MBI was not able to gain control of the police in Goi. I still had to deal with the police of Chiba and Soga as Minaka put out a warrant for me, Rose, and Minato. I make the text to Minato that we should head straight for a nearby port town that's off the main highway leading to Soga. We could at the very least get a boat.

"So, what's with the detour?" Miya asked me.

"Minaka put out warrants for me, Rose, and Minato in Chiba and in Soga. Seems even if we went to his resort out of Shinto Taeito, he'd spring for arresting us to get rid of us." I said with a sneer. "But that half-wait is going to lose this time."

The blare of police sirens breaks the silence as the game flashes a message.

 **[Wanted Level: 3 Stars, 4 MBI Agents are Tailing You and Minato]**

Shit. I did not want to deal with cops, but it looks like I have no choice. The MBI agents are going to meet an early grave though. I intend for that, but I was on the fence for the cops. Then again, MBI's paying them off anyway.

 **[Action BGM Change: Ash – Meltdown]**

With that song on the radio, I grin before my BlackTab activated the car's autopilot. I look to Raven, and we detached our seatbelts.

"Harley, take the wheel. Get ready for take over after I unplug my BlackTab." I said opening the sunroof as Raven and I came out. Harley slips into the driver's seat right Miya unplugs my BlackTab for me to take up and clip on my belt.

 **[RyderW: Minato, listen closely. Keep driving! Raven and I will handle the cops and agent! Keep going and don't turn back!]**

 **[MinatoW: Roger!]**

I unsheathed Espada and Raven snaps back into her cloak and leotard.

"Let's make some noise!" I said jumping off my car right into the roof of one of the agent cars.

I bend over to look down at the driver and calmly say, "Why has Minaka set the cops after me, Rose, and Minato? If you don't spill, you won't be going home alive."

The panicked agent says, "Minaka framed you a murder of a cop in Chiba."

"Wait, he's framing me for something when I've practically wasted so many of his goons, murdered an entire family, had a hand in blowing up a bridge, tore up the streets, and virtually caused so much property damage that I may as well be considered a fucking terrorist. And you're telling me Minaka frames me for a dead cop." I said blankly. "I don't know if I should be insulted, relived, or both."

Then again, considering I would even not even have that rap battle considering this was all Minaka's game and he's culpable for all that.

"How was the cop murdered and don't bullshit me?" I threatened.

"It was Natsuo, I swear. He shot the cop…just don't kill me." The agent squealed.

I don't even know how they got a pin on me for murdering a cop because he's been dead since yesterday. Immediately, I stand up and make a call to Mikogami. I had explained what happened and thankfully, he was able to offer help to clear my name. I did request Mikogami not pin it to Natsuo because I personally wanted to deal with him. I did have to return the favor, and I had to call the Waterflowers to give him a discount to save my behind. Thankfully, the one I had fooled around with the favors menu was the one to answer. I hang up and clip my BlackTab back on my side before stabbing the car's engine with my sword causing the car to swerve. I leapt off onto the road letting the car crash into the railing.

"Raven. Deal with the cops, but don't kill them. Wipe their minds and have them get out of harm's way. I'll deal with the agents." I said telepathically.

I see Raven nod and fly off to deal with the cops. One agent is driving at me full speed, but I merely ready my sword by extending it to my side holding it with both hands. The driver raced at me expecting to run past me tearing my arms off only for them to get cleaved by running through Espada. That was two down and I had two more left. Sheathing Espada, I used Kai Kai to teleport right on top of the next agent's car. She at least tried to fire bullets at me, but they phase through me as I kick in my **[Enel Body]** technique. Being an Endurion had making these synthetic powers even easier for me to use to my edge.

* * *

Ryder backflipped onto the hood of the car before leaping back off it, screaming, " **[Sango!]** ". Ryder unleashed a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast vaporizing that agent, the last one, and parts of the highway. Ryder landed on his feet sliding back before being caught up by Raven.

"We need to hurry! I altered their memories, and they'll think that was an explosion on the road causing by a car bombing." Raven said to him. "If they see us, they may regain their true memories."

Ryder nodded and used a basic Solar Flare to cover their tracks before taking off at higher speeds. The two had arrived at the port town where Minato and company were waiting for them at the docks in a speedboat. The duo landed with a sense of urgency with Ryder quickly sending both hers into his BlackTab's inventory.

"I got us a boat, and I paid off the guy to drive it as well. We were waiting for you." Minato said as Ryder and Raven jumped in.

With that, they were speeding off into the water.

 **[BGM Change: TMNT IV : Turtles in Time - Sewer Surfin']**

Ryder would complain of the music choice, but he was just glad to see his wanted level go down. Ryder thought he could sigh in relief.

 **[Boss BGM: TMNT IV : Turtles in Time – Boss]**

Until a giant sea dragon broke out of the water with a bellowing roar. There was a reason who boats were in Shinto (formerly Tokyo) Bay, and Minato's guard mutant was way. Ryder was annoyed, Rose was excited, and Minato was trying to his eyes on the sea.

"Rose, can't you just turn it into candy or something? Pull an Android 21 or something!" Ryder asked frantically.

"Oh yeah, Dragon Ball Super just ended." Rose said looking over at Ryder casually. "17 won the match and apparently got Frieza got revived."

"Are you fucking with me? Why would they bring a mass-murderer back?! Goku's doomed innocent lives with his dumbass promise!" Ryder ranted ignoring the monster for a moment.

"Uh guys, I'm love to rant about anime, but we have company in the form of a water dragon!" Raven yelled at the two.

Rose turned to the dragon as it charged at them and she glared at it.

"Chocolate Kamehameha!" Rose said firing a pink blast dead set at it.

It nailed turning the bellowing monster into a gumball that Rose tossed into the bay citing she did not want to eat it leaving it to suffer as a mere gumball.

 **[Music Ends]**

The wanted level went down to zero and it seemed to be finally all over.

"It scares me that you got just do that, Rose." Miya admitted.

"To be honest, I need to really start abusing the fact I'm part Majin. I could go all out like Luffy and shit." Rose said leaning back. The group had raced through the area where MBI's resort and soon arrived at the bay. Strangely, there was a dock for him and waiting for them was a familiar couple.

"Taeko…Abigail…what are you doing here?" Ryder asked in confusion.

"Watching over the place for you, duh." Abigail said with a small smile. "And to give you a message. This land has a portal that can take you to the mines with a similar set up to the up in the park. However, you can choose who mans the store, the game will give you options. There are options to set buildings and customize the land as you see fit. There's secret to be found here."

"Thanks, so do I get to name it?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, and you choose the music that plays here." Taeko said with a bow. "But this is goodbye for now."

"So, we'll be seeing you in the mines?" Ryder asked curiously.

"Nope. Your fight with us was a bit of an early Easter Egg which unintentionally ascended. Thanks to the effect of you playing this game, you've improved the game's engine for it's other projects. I happen to be the shadow of another gamer, and thanks to direct exposure to your warper energy, the game's improved by leaps and bounds." Taeko explained. "So, on behalf of the game, thank you."

"And don't forget to the game's new Stardew engine over at **the Maelstrom of Stardew!** " Abigail said before the two made a dramatic vanish into pixels.

 **[Objective complete]**

Glowing question marks were visible for the gamers and their Sekirei and a text box came up.

 **[Enter name your new beach.]**

"So, what will you call it?" Minato asked.

"Kutsurogi Beach." Ryder said being a bit on the nose with the name.

 **[Name registered: Kutsurogi Beach]**

Raven had released the rest of girls out of Nevermore and they looked around the place. Shi and Starfire had stars in their eyes.

"So, let's find that house." Minato said cracking his knuckles.

Kazehana and Matsu stared at Miya agape at the dress Miya had on and Miya groaned at the fact that she was never going to be allowed to live in.

"Well, someone's going all out. Trying to catch Ryder's attention more directly." Kazehana teased.

"Oh, just shut the hell up." Miya hissed.

"Never going to let you forget this." Matsu said playfully.

 **[Cues Kutsurogi Beach BGM: Mewmore / 'Summer in Undella' (Remix) from Pokémon Black and White]**

The group arrived at the beach house which was fairly small for the group at the very least. Minato and Ryder tapped the glowing question mark and realized it was for producing more buildings or upgrade current ones. Minato buys a basic beach house for himself and has it placed not too far away from the docks. Ryder bought a garage which was placed right next to the original beach house. Ryder walked over opening the garage up to take the two cars out of his BlackTab's inventory to give everyone their things.

"You guys can go ahead and get changed to enjoy the sea. Minato and I are going to do a bit of customizing. You all go have fun!" Ryder said waving them off.

"If you insist!" Musubi remarked.

After twenty minutes, clothes were changed into their swimwear and the rest of the gang was enjoying the water. Bikinis, sun, and sea were abundant making the ultimate fantasy made real. Ryder was finishing up his upgrading of the house. Ryder's beach house now had two stories and looked like a cross between a cross between a fortress and a glass beach house painted in colors of aqua blue and black.

"I had to dump a chunk of money into it, but it was totally worth it." Ryder said relived. "And it seems Minato's is done as well."

Ryder had gotten a house built along with a second dock to moor boats. He would have built more, but he decided that he was due for a break. He was finally ready to enjoy the island, but he had to get the others first.

* * *

I had to choose a spot where other players would wrap to, and I chose my side of the docks that I built. Seeing that the game would let me move that spot elsewhere, this was just for now. Using Kai Kai, I vanished off the beach. First off, I had to get Seo and the twins. Apparently, a heat wave in town and when I arrived at their place, they were sitting around already in swimwear.

 **[Music Ends]**

"About time, it is done!" Seo asked me.

"Yup, there's beaches and babes awaiting us all." I said excitedly.

Seo scrambled up as I had to hastily teach him how to use **[Kai Kai]**. He, at the very least, is able to grasp to teleport him and the twins there on his own. Next up was getting Uzume, it seems she was in the hospital.

 **[RyderW: Yo, I got the beach house done at last. Where's Uzume?]**

 **[ChihoW: Out…Higa had a job for her. Uzume looks scared to take this one, and I tried to ask her about. She said something about dealing with some hoodlums for a gang, but was super vague…]**

 **[Tense BGM: Dragon Ball GT Transformation: Tense Cut Scene]**

Oh crap. I tell Chiho not to worry and I end the chat log. I immediately call Mikogami through a three-way video call. The look on my face seemed to get them unnerved.

"Normally, I would not call you like this, but I learned some disturbing news. This is to stay between us. It seems Higa has dispatched an assassin on the prowl. Sadly, this assassin is a friend of mine, and I can't have her killed. So, I need you and your Sekirei to move to a safehouse. As long as it's not your usual home." I explained.

"I got a summer home in Soga, I could stay there for a few days." Mikogami stated calmly.

I tell him to take his Sekirei, go there, relax and train a bit. With Uzume out and about, things are going to get ugly fast. And then there's Sanada, I'll have to deal with him before Uzume ends up killing him.

"Thanks for the warning, Ryder-san." Mikogami said respectfully. "I don't think I want to lose another Sekirei. I ended up losing my maid Momo to show surprise attack from some punk. Mutsu at least managed to off the Sekirei and the Ashikabis before they done anyone harm."

"Who were they if I may ask? The Ashikabi?" I asked curiously.

"Himura Youichi and Mutou Mist." Mikogami stated as I looked those two up.

What's ironic was the fact that was it was due to that "week of free time" that Minato did not meet that Youichi douche. As for Mutou, he was from the manga and at the point where he was the least of my issues. Both their Sekirei were slain and Mikogami stated that made five taken down. Minato and I had eight still, but I did want him to catch up.

"Well, hurry over that place. I need to go." I said with a small smile.

"Goodbye, Ryder-san." Mikogami said before hanging up.

First things first, I teleport out of Seo's apartment and to the western safehouse's doorstep. I needed to find Nishi. He's rough around the edges, but I don't want him to die. I float up into the air and fly around to sense out the area, and I can't locate the bastard. That's when I breathe a sigh of relief. Most likely, he's at the resort like most of the other Ashikabis. Before I could even sigh with relief, I nearly get hit with a white concussive blast. I look down to see it's another Sekirei based off my old drawings. Shiroharu, the white maiden of spring. Ironic, that she's based off in design to Weiss Schnee when Raven's the maiden of spring. Next to her is a Sekirei I immediately recognize, Sekirei Number 13, Amebane. I do scan him with the Dex, but I intended to his entry after I murdered him. He was essentially the Sekirei version of Junichi, and I had no intentions of letting him breathe much longer.

I float and there's their Ashikabi, Yashiro Itsuki. She had long black hair and wears a black summer gown with striped thigh length stockings and a choker around her neck. On the left side of her chest she has a black stylized rose tattoo.

"Dragon of the Northwest, I've found you at last." Amebane said coldly. "You're not bad for a disgusting human."

"Isn't your Ashikabi human?" I asked.

"No, she's just some pig that I need to haul around." Amebane said coldly.

Shiroharu stands up for her apparently saying he should be grateful he winged her. Before she can even finish, Amebane does something that I found disgusting and completely stupid. He snaps her neck in a rage, and his Ashikabi did not even flinch. …This was not going to end well… _FOR THEM!_

* * *

 **[Cues BGM: One Piece Unlimited Cruise - Rampaging Chopper Theme]**

Fear. It overrode the submissiveness in Yashiro as she fell on her butt watching Ryder walk up slowly flaring up his Warper's Will and his ki flaring up. He had an enraged look on his face like they committed the ultimate act of evil. Amebane tosses off his cloak and lunges at him to attack with his Megafist. Ryder left him to phase through his body and turn around for to grab Amebane's punching arm raising the abusive Sekirei of his feet.

"[100 Million Volts Vari]!" Ryder said as electricity surged into Amebane's body.

Ryder took his sweet time to fry the Sekirei until he was utterly roasted. He dropped the brunt corpse on the ground near Yashiro before crushing his head with his foot. Yashiro was terrified backing away slowly as Ryder walked slowly to her. His will had calmed with his ki, but he still looked pissed.

"Please don't kill me! I swear Amebane's made a victim of me. I swear!" Yashiro said pleaded before Ryder had her by the choker.

"If that's the case, then leave this city. Go start over anywhere, I don't care. Just leave this city and don't return until this game of Minaka's is over. I got eyes all the city, so I will know if you're still here by the end of the day." Ryder said shoving the woman a small stack of yen bills.

Ryder dropped her and called Takami to confirm his victories while explaining what happened to Shiroharu.

"Well that's 10 Sekirei down." Ryder said before teleporting back to his beach.

 **[Cues Kutsurogi Beach BGM: Dragon Ball (Z) Kai OST: Kame House]**

Emotionally, Ryder was drained and needed a drink and one of his Sekirei near him. Raven come up giving him a canned drink feeling his mood from their "link".

"Thanks, Raven." Ryder said opening it up to down the whole thing in one go. "I swear I'm exhausted."

"At least it's over." Raven said. "You got the rest of the day to yourself."

A text box came up which the completed quest page.

 **[Quest Alert – Ryder [Complete]]**

 **King of the Land: You've brought a beach for yourself. Now, it could be used to your advantage. But, you'll get to get there and make something out of it!**

 **Quest Objectives: Travel to Atarashīyoake Beach without MBI following you (or with less than 3-star wanted level) to finalize the paperwork. (Complete)**

 **Explore the place. (Complete)**

 **Use the customization feature. (Complete)**

 **Quest Completion Reward: The Area Will Be Accessible Hideout, Aid in helping Ashikabi missions likely higher, Money Reimbursed for all upgrades bought, (Your Base Can Be Used to Form Business and the Like), +Reputation with Most of the Ashikabi (Any Ashikabi You Meet Well Start Neutral (Friendly, if they have heard of your reputation))**

 **Quest Failure: MBI ruins the place, the Area can't be used as a hideout, Loss of Cash for Putting Money into It, - Reputation with Most of the Ashikabi**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: -Get Uzume to join you- (Failed)**

 **Take Miya with you. (Miya gains a solace to relax and a training group) (Complete)**

 **[Kutsurogi Beach BGM: Jinsang - Summer's Day [Version 2]]**

"Well that's great. I…" Ryder said as a drip of water hit his head.

He looked up and it started to rain. After all that, he could not even enjoy the beach. Kusano shrieked when her swimsuit made of leaves (think Kyu's swimwear) suddenly grow out thanks to the rainwater binding her in vines. Harley had to help her break free of it, and Ryder trudged inside the house annoyed at this inconvenience. The only consolation being that if it was raining, the people at MBI's resort will not be having fun either. The inside of his home was rather lavish and had a more tropical theme then the other safehouses. Using the customization menu, he hastily had a duplicate of the small default beach home near his for Rose and her Sekirei to stay in before hanging up his trench.

* * *

Harley sat near the window looking glum wishing that controlling the weather. It had a half hour since it had been raining and Harley sigh. Akitsu was watching the new Suicide Squad movie with Hai'hane and Raven, Yashima was having a bowl of ice cream with Benitsubasa. Shi was busy tripling her BON with her Ashikabi upstairs.

"I wish the rain would just piss off already." Harley said to no one.

Seemingly, the rain had cleared up due to her words and the harlequin jumped all cheerful. She went upstairs to her master's room.

"Hey Mastah R, the rain's all clear." Harley said cheerfully before looking over the situation. "Never thought, I'd see the day Shi, of all people, giving head like that."

Shi was relaxed on the bed while Ryder stood as Shi had her lips around his shaft. She slides down on it slowly wanting to clean it up after their lovemaking.

"Shi, I'm close…" Ryder wheezed out as she bobbed her head back and forth down his girth.

Shi pulled out to stroke it asking him not to cum on her being she still wanted to go back out to the beach.

"Hey Shi, go on ahead. Rain's cleared up." Harley said kindly. "Let me finish up for you."

Shi squeaked at being seen before putting on her swimsuit and bolted. Harley closed the door making sure to lock it.

"She should have made sure to lock the door." Harley said taking a grasp of his shaft to lightly stroke it. "So, how was she?"

"She was taut, and a bit wound up. She mentioned that Hai'hane had told her story me doing her in the train and it riled her up." Ryder groaned. "It's too bad she didn't want a facial…but.."

It was a simple matter of him floating up and using one of Harley's pigtail to roughly bob her head back and forth. Harley was not complaining being that Ryder was not going as rough as he could have been. Within the minute, Harley's face was splattered with her master's pudding. He finally got his release with Harley realizing that Shi had finished first before he got a chance to. Globs of his "pudding" clung on Harley's pigtails and hung off her face to which Harley licked off a bit.

"What an odd flavor…it's hard to describe…" Harley thought to herself.

Ryder was finally able to use the beach as he wanted to enjoy the day and the antics of his Sekirei and his friends. Ryder even got a laugh out of Yukari being flabbergasted at the antics of her brother's Sekirei and exactly how much he had grown up. Within the hours, the sun was beginning to set.

 **[Cues Kutsurogi Beach BGM: Force of Nature - Same Old Thing]**

Miya and Ryder were leaning back with them on the back of the speedboat set up for tanning next to each other just enjoying the view of the bay and the sunset. The rest were still on the beach having a good time while the boat was a little out into the water away from them.

"Thanks…" Miya said with her words hanging in the air.

"For what, exactly?" Ryder asked raising his shades.

"For taking me with you out here. All this time, I mourned Takehito's death for so long. I…never stopped to think what he died for. He wanted to find a place for the Sekirei and let them see the world for it's beauty. He would have fight tooth and nail against Minaka to stop this sick game that Minaka warped from a simple plan to find them homes." Miya said with her eyes watering a bit. "I feel…I'm not doing enough."

"Miya, what do you mean? You're living…and that's what he would have wanted." Ryder said being assured.

"That's not good enough!" Miya said letting a few tears full. "I've done nothing with the life I had!"

Ryder was shocked to even see Miya this…vulnerable. The look on her face had Ryder think that maybe she was holding it all in.

"Ryder, I virtually have practically done nothing with my life. I ran the inn, yes, but it was a long time before the game begin. I could have done something to stop this, but I was too busy acting mopey and mean mugging everyone! Those Sekirei…didn't need to die like this. Not for some sick sport…. not like this." Miya said cracking with every sentence as she cried.

Ryder was silent unsure of exactly what to even say to this as Miya wiped away her tears.

"I could make a meat pie out of Karasuba back then, but I'm unsure if I could even beat her nowadays because only recently have I started training again. But you essentially fought that bitch three times and won." Miya said looking up to the sky.

"In all fairness, she was toying with me in the first fight. I caught her with her pants down and got lucky." Ryder said sheepishly. "I rushed in stupidly not having my Sekirei jump in to prove a point. It was reckless, but I wanted to make sure that next time I could fight her without relying on dumb luck." Ryder said with a sigh. "You helped me when I needed it."

"I still feel guilty letting you and everyone else fight a battle I should have fought…" Miya said trailing off her words.

"Miya, you would have been on your own. But you have me." Ryder said before awkwardly realizing what he said and adding, "And the rest of us!"

Miya wound up chuckling before breaking into a bit of laughter. She had felt a lot better hearing them before pulling the swordsman into a hug.

"Well then, I want to train some more…with you." Miya said affectionately. "Just don't cut my clothes to ribbons."

"Oh, I won't. At least…not front of others." Ryder teased.

"Oi, if you two lovebirds done. The pizza just came in. You coming?" Raven said floating above him as they broke away.

"Yeah, sure…." Ryder said getting into the driver's seat of the boat before thinking, "Damn it, Uzume. I hope you'll be all right….I don't think you dying on Chiho."

A brief calm before another storm was this moment, and the city was in for a big time. A gang war that was going to get ugly.

* * *

-Status of the Players-

(A/N: Seeing as this was a Ryder-centric chapter, I will only show Ryder and Chiho's stats this time arounds.)

 **Ryder Blackthorn**

Name: Ryder Vega Blackthorn

Class: Gamer Ashikabi, 10th Level Reality Warper

Title(s): Ashikabi Dragon of the Northwest, Western Emperor, Southern King

Age: 18

HP: x/x

STR: x

SPD: x

INT: x

DEF: x

LUK: x

Ryder Blackthorn is the third oldest of the family of reality warpers known as the Blackthorn family. Leaving Earth Prime, he goes for the Sekirei universe not for heroics, but to get back at Minaka for abusing an alien species. Filled with secrets of the multiverse, he seeks to use them to his edge. Now aware of his heritage, he seeks to get even stronger than before to help aid his Sekirei. Him becoming a Super Saiyan has only made him deadlier. But what is his true potential? Awakening Shin Warper's Will has proven he's no slouch and can dish out just as hard as his siblings.

 **Ryder's Perks**

\- Super-sanity – Your mind was pushed to brink due the knowledge of the multiverse, but you focus on the positive. Grants you immunity to being mindjacked or attacks on your conscious.

\- North Dragon Head/Shadow Ashikabi – You are looked up (and still somewhat feared) by other Ashikabi for your helplessness and willingness to flip off MBI. Most Ashikabi (except for a select few) are less likely to fight you or your Sekirei. Being the leader of North Dragons gets you an 75% discount on stores in the North (except Waterflower Apparels) This discount applies to your members as well.

\- 10th Level Warper – The highest level a warper can get, you can completely screw with reality and time.

\- Harem King – You have multiple Sekirei so you'll need to the stamina to keep up with them in "physical situations". Your stamina multiplies by the number of Sekirei in your party.

\- Seductor – You have a skill in charming people, up to eleven! It can triple as a way to increase your relationships with others or manipulate people. It's also much easier to get into someone's pants. Bow chika wow wow!

\- Gamer's Heightened Mind – Your use of the Gamer had allowed full use of Gamer's Mind, allows you to calmly and logically think things through, have a peaceful state of mind, and grants one an immunity to psychological status effect. Having Raven in your party adds the bonus of being immune from attacks of an occult nature.

\- Super Saiyan – You are a Saiyan who had broken the limits of a Saiyan warrior. There are multiple ways to obtain more forms to it. Current Level – Super Saiyan 3 (This perk can be changed if you reach another level of it or lost if you don't keep up with your training.)

\- Territory Claimed: West - You own the West as its top Ashikabi. This discourages any Western Ashikabi from fighting you and gives you a 50% discount on stores there.

\- Territory Claimed: South - You co-own the South as the top Ashikabis. This discourages any Southern Ashikabi and gives you a 35% discount on stores there.

\- Roshi-style Sensei – You are a badass martial arts teacher who loves the ladies! Depending on how high your luck is, you can get "fanservice" from the ladies. +50% to teaching effectiveness.

\- MBI's Terrorists are our Freedom Fighters - You actively fight against what Minaka stands for and actively proved you got the means to do so. Unfournately, you caused several deaths and wanton destructions. Ashikabi will be more willing to join your cause, but civilians will be wary of you. (Friendship Gains with Civilians not invovled in the Sekirei Game will be a bit more difficult.) (This perk will be lost once Minaka is "disposed" of.)

\- Shin Warper's Will - You've awakened one of the legendary arts of warping to put your will uptop all others. (Current State: Untrained, chance of it triggering only in extreme situations.) (Perk can be altered by training it.)

 **Ryder's Relationships:**

-Organizations

MBI – Abhored – 200/9000

Waterflower Apparels – Honored – 8100/9000 (comes with 50% discount)

-Individuals

Takami Sahashi – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Yukari Sahashi – Friendly – 6300/9000

Minaka Horito – Archenemy – (-5200)/9000

Miya Asama – Exalted – 9500/9000

Kagari – Friendly – 6500/9000

Seo Kaoru – Well Liked – 7200/9000

Hibiki – Neutral – 5875/9000

Hikari –Friendly – 6000/9000

Uzume – Exalted – 9000/9000

Karasuba – Despised – (-1500)/9000

Higa – Warring – 2/9000

Kakazaki – Warring – 0/9000

Minato Sahashi – Honored – 8950/9000

Musubi – Honored – 8500/9000

Kusano – Well Liked – 7000/9000

Matsu – Exalted - 9505/9000

Tsukiumi - Friendly - 6050/9000

Starfire - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Chiho – Exalted – 9100/9000

Mikogami Hayato - Honored - 8000/9000

Natsuo Ichinomi - Warring - (-1000)/9000

Kazehana - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Seasonal Sisters – Unfriendly – 4000/9000

Rose Tenin-Willow - Exalted - 9000/9000

Naoren - Well Liked - 7000/9000

Kinmichi - Friendly - 6850/9000

Okami Clan - Honored - 8000/9000

Hakura Shigi - Honored - 8000/9000

Kuno - Honored - 8000/9000

 **Ryder's Sekirei:**

 ** _Yashima (No. 84)_**

P – STR – 627 (+150)

S – ATK – 660 (x2)

SPD – 632 (+100)

S – DEF – 510 (+100)

END – 557 (x2)

LUK – 575

DEX – 632 (+125) (x2)

BON – 1530

WIS – 337

INT – 110

 **Yashima's Equipment:**

Neck – Adamantine Necklace (Booster) (EPIC)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +150

SPD: -10

Bonus Stats: * Speed decrease is null if Sekirei uses weapons to fight.

* Doubles damage from weapons

Description: They look at plain dull white prayer beads. You're wrong, the beads are made of an experimental metal my MBI. It's said it'll enhance the Sekrei who wears it. Best worn around the neck.

Requirement: Sekirei's P-STR must at least or over 150

Feet – Ninja Boots (Status Effect Boot) (Uncommon)

Boots

Durability: 100/100

No stat boosts

Bonus Stats:

* Make your footsteps completely silent.

* Customizable. Colors will change depending on which Sekirei you put in on.

* Allows to sneak attack and sneak up on people.

Description: These boots are woven with the lightest of materials to make a person's footstep as quiet on possible. As long as you don't speak while moving.

Headgear – Rawhide Hat (Booster) (Rare)

Hat

Durability: 3250/3250

S-DEF: +100

SPD: +100

DEX: +125

Bonus Stats:

* Intimidates other Sekirei!

* Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekriei

Description: Ten gallons of attitude and style, for the maverick in your Sekirei. Not much to say other then, it looks cool.

Weapon – War Hammer (Special Weapon Booster) (Legendary)

Hammer

Durability: It's Sardonyx tough!

Stat Boosts: S-ATK is doubled

END is doubled

DEX is doubled

Bonus Stats: Hammer can transform into gauntlets or a spear at the user's will.

Instant mastery of spear combat.

Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei equipped.

Description: This is a mix of MBI's ultimate mallet prototype with Ryker Blackthorn's Gem Tech builds to create this ultimate fusion mallet! Smash your styles with the grace and style of the Noblewoman Gem Sardonyx!

Requirement: P-STR and BON must be about over 500. Usable by Yashima only

-x-

 ** _Akitsu (No.07)_**

P – STR – 1720 (+500)

S – ATK – 2320 (+1000)

SPD – 1720

S – DEF – 1720 (+1000)

END – 1830

LUK – 1280

DEX – 1940 (+500)

BON – 3630

WIS – 1430

INT – 102

 **Akitsu's Equipment** :

Head – Snow Queen's Lazuli Happuri (Akitsu-exclusive booster) (Legendary!)

No Stat Boosts

Bonus Stats: x2 damages against [Frozen] targets

Promotes strong wills.

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Allow access to minor hydrokinesis

Allows capability of fusion with #09 Tsukiumi if she is equipped with [Lapiz Lazuli]

Description: This happuri was torn by a version of Elsa who was a Japanese empress of the Land of Snow. The Gem in the center of the happuri has the essence of Lapis Lazuli signifying balance of water and ice.

Requirement: #07 Akitsu only

Neck – Elementium Necklace (Special Booster) (Legendary!)

Durability: 10000/10000

S-ATK: +1000

S-DEF: +1000

Bonus Stats: If given to an elemental Sekirei, P-STR and DEX go up by +500

Customizable, color changes on what Sekirei it's on.

Description: This necklace's metal is said to be Elementium. Elementium is one of the rarest forms of space metal known in existence and is the most superconductive of them. It has been noted that any weapon made from this metal can potentially become one of the deadliest of weapons. Especially when amplifying one's elemental powers. This metal could possibly be from the home planet of the Sekirei.

Requirement: Must have a BON with Sekirei.

-x-

 ** _Shi (No.40)_**

P – STR – 732 (+400)

S – ATK – 700 (+300)

SPD – 855 (+400)

S – DEF – 725 (+300)

END – 627 (+300)

LUK – 605 (+300)

DEX – 712 (+300)

BON – 2700

WIS – 437 (+300)

INT – 106

 **Shi's Equipped Items:**

Arms - Adamantine Arm Claws (Shi-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Necklace

Durability: It's adamantine!

P-STR: +100

SPD: +100

Bonus Stats:

* Allows access to coating Claws with Ice, Ki, and Light.

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Shi (#40)

Description: MBI's ultimate version of Shi's arm claws. They are made with adamantine metal mixed with diamonds to make something virtually unbreakable.

Body – Miya's Mastery Yukata – (Booster) – (EPIC)

Body Armor

Durability: 5000/5000

All Stats (except BON and INT) +300

Bonus Stats: Adds a little extra to damage from bladed attacks.

Will fix itself when damaged.

Allows access to Miya-ryu fighting style.

Requirement: Sekirei must be using a bladed weapon or sword.

Customizable, color changes depended on the Sekirei

Description: This yukata resembled the one Miya wore that she completed inventing her own swordfighting style. It is said that her fighting spirit is imbued in the fabric.

Necklace – Last Resort Lighting Gem (Weapon) (Epic)

Durability: 50/50

Bonus Stats: * Allows attacks to be coated with electricity.

* Can only be used three times because it becomes inert.

Description: The Electric Gem is imbued with the spark of thunder allow to coat attacks of all types, even elemental ones. The cast off is it can only be used three times. It's a bit of a last resort.

-x-

 ** _Harley Quinn (No.99)_**

P – STR – 825 (+200)

S – ATK – 650 (+200)

SPD – 825

S – DEF – 775 (+200)

END – 975 (+100)

LUK – 575 (+300)

DEX – 975 (+200)

BON – 1000

WIS - 725

INT – 145 (She was a genius)

 **Harley's Equipped Items:**

Weapon – Piko Piko Hammer – (Weapon) (EPIC)

Hammer

Durability: 5000/5000

Bonus Stats: Will allow for the hammer to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown like an exploding ninja star, and summoned by thought alone.

Requirements: P-STR must be over 220

Description: An exact replica of Amy's Piko Piko Hammer from the Sonic series. It's same of an odd unknown material. It resembles the one used in the Sonic X anime. It also has the same strange abilities.

Head – Zen Headband (Special Booster) (Rare)

Headband

Durability: 10000/10000

+300 LUK

+200 P-STR

+200 S-ATK

+200 S-DEF

+200 DEX

+100 END

Bonus Stats:

* Customizable, color changes depending on the Sekirei

* Encourages a spirit of a balance.

Description: This headband was worn by likes of many action heroes in the 90s like Rambo. Not only classic, but they help you to keep a cool head.

-x-

 ** _Raven (No.89)_**

P – STR – 1000

S – ATK – 1000

SPD – 1000

S – DEF – 1200

END – 1000

LUK – 1000

DEX – 1000

BON – 3150

WIS – 500

INT – 137

 **Raven's Equipped Items:**

Full Body – White Raven's Cloak (Raven-exclusive Booster) (Legendary)

Cloak

Durability: It's practically indestructible!

All stats (expect BON, WIS, INT) under 1000 are raised to 1000/If those are over 1000, gains to those are doubled.

Bonus Stats:

* Complete balance and control of one's emotions.

* Cloak can shift between in normal indigo and pure white (doubles as the DCAU costume)

Requirements: Can only be wielded by Raven (#89)

Description: White Raven represents complete balance of the mind and one's abilities. This cloak is imbued with said energy.

-x-

 ** _Benitsubasa (No.105)_**

P – STR – 700

S – ATK – 500

SPD – 600

S – DEF – 350

END – 700

LUK – 250 (Considering her life, Ryder's an improvement)

DEX – 1000

BON – 500

WIS – 350 (She is hot-blooded)

INT – 105

 ** _Benitsubasa's Equipped Items:_**

None at the moment.

-x-

 ** _Haihane (No.104)_**

P – STR – 500

S – ATK – 700

SPD – 700

S – DEF – 1000

END – 500

LUK – 300

DEX – 700

BON – 950

WIS – 550

INT – 110

 ** _Haihane's Equipped Items:_**

None at the moment.

* * *

 **Chiho Hidaka**

Name: Chiho Hidaka

Class: Ashikabi

Title(s): Unofficial North Dragon, Mine Mistress

Age: 18

HP: 2500/3000

STR: 3

SPD: 5

INT: 25

DEF: 3

LUK: -20

Chiho Hidaka is a former heiress to a pair of doctors trying to cure incurable diseases. Well, they died, and she's got an incurable virus that completely screwed her out of her freedom and her money. Barely clinging to life, she brightens the lives of those around her.

 **Chiho's Perks**

\- Ill Girl – You're quite ill which completely ruins any chance of you increasing your stats. Despite this, it's easy to build relationships with others.

\- Kindhearted – Your kindness can melt even the hardest of hearts…most of the time. (Easier to build relationships with others)

\- Happy Despite the Raining Shit – Your luck sucks, but you're still smiling. Despite your luck being in negative numbers, it's negated due to your BON with your Sekirei. (So, in layman terms, but your luck is 0.)

\- Covert Pervert – You do have perverted tendencies, but you are able to keep them well-hidden. Women (and some men) won't notice your perving gaze.

\- Worsening Condition - You slowly feeling that your condition is slowly worsening.

 **(Sekirei's stats and item did not really change)**

* * *

(A/N: Long overdue. I'm sorry, this was late. I hope you enjoy this little vacation chapter. Be sure to suggest music for **Kutsurogi Beach** because I may return to it someday. Miya and Ryker share another nice moment together and add some development to it as well. Next up is a new arc for Season 5. **_GANG WARS!_** )

(And one more more thing. I may have screwed up slightly in my research of the show. Turns out, it's forty-four missing slots because I missed another unnumbered Sekirei, Momo. However, the fact she was only mentioned and never really shown shows have lazy the author was in that regread. So, I wound up mentioning Momo as a human maid for this universe. It's said to that there were two unnamed Sekireis that had articles in the wiki for themselves, but Momo doesn't. Oh well, no one cared enough about her. However, I wanted to admit I was wrong about the number to correct my earlier statements. Regardless of the number, it's still too much either way. Thank you for giving this fanfiction so much love. However, I do ask of all of you to put in your review (and for those who normally don't review, to review) to what appealed you to his fanfic. Compared to my other Blackthorn fanfiction, this one has the lead by a wide margin and I'm curious to why.)


	37. Episode 33: The Kaizo Quest Begins!

**(A/N:** _Gang Wars at last. The second to last arc before the final clash! Things are going to go at a faster pace and all hell is soon to break loose. **)**_

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 5 – Pure Engagement Arc – Episode 33: The Game's Kaizo Run Begins**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

(A Few Days after the events of the last episode…)

"It's not them." Minaka said pacing in the boardroom with his underlings.

"But you can pin the blame on him!" Natsuo argued.

Mysterious people claiming to be North Dragons were committing crimes spray painting the insignia all over the place. Even Karasuba, who finally recovered, had surprisingly sided with Minaka on this.

"First off, the bastard who doing this is ripped off my idea! Secondly, the logo that they are spray painting isn't even the same as the real insignia. Thirdly, if we do, Ryder could pull that Natsuo and I were involved in that cop's murder. He already called us a day of the spa deal to tell us that. Lastly, I refuse to have my _rival_ done in like this!" Minaka ranted smashing his fist on the desk. "And that's final!"

"And to add to the point, Ryder has a reputation for only engaging people from MBI. Ashikabi, MBI employees, and Sekirei. The bastard has that disgusting sense of honor. He's not the type to attack innocent civilians." Karasuba said bitterly. "Plus, I rather not get involved with him yet until I'm back at 200% percent."

"Takami, go to our son and deliver the warning." Minaka said to his former lover.

He was still unaware that Takami had aided the North Dragons so much, but Takami kept her cool by feigning drunkenness. She got up, nodded, and left the room.

* * *

Ryder and Minato were taking it easy for the past few days just wanting to do light training and work on spending time with their Sekirei. Ryder had to let in Hai'hane and Benitsuba on the secret as he had done with the rest of his Sekirei, and the pair's mixed reactions is what led to Ryder giving them their space to let it sink in. Rose was trying her hardest to continue her training of her Majin abilities. Seo was hiding out at the beach house out of town claiming he was "using the Mines", when he was really keeping out of Minaka's range with his twins.

"Ryder, don't you feel we should be doing something important?" Minato asked as he and Ryder were on lawnchairs on the roof of the West safehouse.

"Story-wise? I believe this was the part where we deal with Homura. But we already did that early." Ryder said calmly. "Besides, things are going to get ugly and I wanted to cherish the time I had with the women in my life."

"We haven't seen Uzume around." Minato said concerned.

"I'm concerned about her, but I won't do anything until she comes to us. It's the right thing to do." Ryder said sternly. "She has her secret, and while I know them already, I can't up and intrude."

Minato sighed only to hear his phone to which he put it on speaker.

"Moshi moshi, you've reach Minato." Minato greeted.

Takami was on the line explain the string of names done by the fake North Dragons, and Ryder raised an eyebrow.

"Higa." Ryder said coldly.

"Why Higa?" Takami asked.

"Because he's the only one left with any hatred of me. I have the West, North, and the South on my side. Minaka's not dumb enough to pull the same stupid shit twice. I'm pretty sure I pissed Higa off by offing his Sekirei and by openly defying the damn prick." Ryder stated plain as day.

Ryder always did have Higa on the back of his mind being he was the only other person alongside his assistant who was on his hated list on **[Reputations]**. Ryder got up cracking his knuckles. He was mentally kicking himself for not bothering to see what Higa was up to in the last few days. A quest had pinged up, one for the main storyline.

 **[Storyline Quest Alert! (Long Term Group Quest)]**

 **The Final Kaizo Turf War: The final turf boss, Higa, of Shinto Taeito's East has made his move to defame the North Dragon! If he wants a war, let him have one! Finish this war and claim the East!**

 **Quest Objectives: Defeat at 15 of the fake "North Dragons".**

 **Ensure that your allies that aware of the fakes.**

 **Handle the three "Super Swarms" and collect a MacGuffin from each other**

 **Storm the East! (Requirement: The first 3 objectives must be completed!)**

 **(The rest objectives will unlock once "Storm the East!")**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Reputation with your allies remains undamaged, East is claimed under the North Dragons, +Title: Eastern Conqueror, +Title: Shinto Dragon, (Ryder-excusive reward: ?)**

 **Quest Failure: Don't screw this up because I don't think you want to know what will happen! Non-standard Game Over!**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: Defeat 20 of the fakers! (Mystery Prize)**

 **(Ryder/Minato-exclusive) Survive a spar with Uzume. (Uzume-exclusive item)**

 **Defeat the "True Final Boss" of the Super Spawn [Its location will unlock on your map, once all three Swarms are defeated]! (+Stats/Ultimate Weapon for all your Sekirei in your party, if you don't have it.)**

 **?**

 **You cannot refuse this quest.**

 **Difficulty: Nintendo Hard**

"This isn't going to be easy at all, but then again considering how strong I got. The game is going to go Kaizo hard on my ass." Ryder thought worriedly.

"Shit. Mom, thanks for memo. We'll deal with this as long as Minaka's out of the way." Minato said blankly. "Love you."

"Love you too." Takami said before hanging up.

"Minato, we're in it deep this time. I can feel it." Ryder said giving his brother-in arms a serious look.

"Master. You may want to see this!" Akitsu called out from inside. "You too, Minato."

Ryder and Minato came downstairs to find the entire group had gathered in the living room except for Uzume, Chiho, Seo, and the twins. Ryder sat on his recliner with Harley plopping down on his lap, and Minato took to his recliner which Kusano getting to his lap first before Musubi and Tsukiumi.

"So, Akitsu, I doubt you called us for a little get together." Rose said sipping at her soda.

"It's the Order. Bounties were updated, and new ones were reissued. You're going to be a bit shocked, Ryder." Akitsu said as she pulled out the new posters.

 ** _"The Phantom Dragon Ashikabi of the Northwest" Ryder Vega Blackthorn – 1,950,000,000 - 10th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"Mighty Mallet Maiden No.84" Yashima Blackthorn - 25,840,000 - 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"Seventh Snow Queen of Shinto Taeito" Akitsu Blackthorn – 30,900,000 – 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"The Vicious Sekirei Slasher" Shi Blackthorn – 17,400,000 – 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"The Clown Princess of the Blackthorn Clan" Harleen Quinnzel-Blackthorn – 25,000,000 – 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"The Empath of Shadows" Rachel "Raven" Roth-Blackthorn – 75,000,000 – 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"Smol Mountain Maiden of Muscle" Benitsubasa Blackthorn – 5,087,000 – 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"Scarred Shredder" Hai'hane Blackthorn – 5,090,000 – 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"The Dragon Ashikabi of the Northest" Minato Sahashi – 1,000,500,000 - 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"The Spicy Brawler of Sekirei" Musubi Sahashi – 25,000,000 – 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"The Terraforming Healer, Daughter of the Northeast Dragon" Kusano Sahashi – 50,000,000_**

 ** _"The Technopath Terrorist"- Matsu Sashashi – 50,300,000 – 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"Ninth Aqua Empress of Shinto Taeito" – Tsukiumi Sahashi – 23,000,000 – 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"The Wind Razor Drunkard Cougar" Kazehana Sahashi – 50,000,000 – 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"The Eternal Walking Firestorm" Homura "Kagari" Sahashi – 25,000,000 – 6th Rank_**

 ** _"The Cosmic Fireball" Starfire "Kori'andr" Sahashi – 70,000,000 – 6th Rank_**

 ** _"The Shadow Dragon Princess" Rose Kage - 20,000,000 - 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"Warrior Emo King Midas" Kinmichi Kage – 45,000,000 – 6th Rank – Active_**

 ** _"Aura Guardian of the Kage Clan" Naoren Kage – 45,000,000 – 6th Rank - Active_**

Ryder had the look of a gaping fish while the rest had matching expressions. It had seemed that the Order was officially recognizing them even sending Ryder the proper marriage documents for his flock, Minato's, and Rose's.

"I'm over a billion!" Ryder stammered looking at his wanted poster.

His wanted poster's picture was him using the Nine Sword Style and his flock's photos were all from the Bridge Battle. The others followed a similar pattern. Minato was silent before someone finally spoke up.

"Why am I called a terrorist?!" Matsu asked.

"Why doth I have thine lowest bounty?" Tsukiumi wailed eyeing hers. "Even Kusano has nearly twice over mine own!"

"How rude! Calling me a cougar!" Kazehana said with a pout.

"Oh that's bullshit! How come my bounty is pathetic compared to yours and Minato's? I fought just as hard!" Rose said enraged.

Naoren was snickering over Kinmichi being called an emo, while the emo in question was fuming. Ryder looked his over and got up as Harley slid off him.

"This is a sign that the warping world is taking us very seriously. Despite the fact, we haven't left this world yet, warpers believe us to be a legitimate threat. This means we must keep up our training and don't get complacent in the Game. I fear we're in for a Kaizo hell." Ryder said getting to the door.

"Master, where are you running off to?" Harley asked.

"Miya's to train, but first I need to see Seo." Ryder said before vanishing.

* * *

 **[Cues Kutsurogi Beach BGM: Mewmore / 'Summer in Undella' (Remix) from Pokémon Black and White]**

Kutsurogi would have relaxed me, but not by much this time. I found Seo sitting at the dock looking at a screen for the **[** **The Final Kaizo Turf War]** **quest with his worried twins. I came up and sat next to them.**

 **"This is it." I said quietly.**

 **"Yup. Cold one?" Seo said offering a beer.**

 **Normally, I wouldn't drink booze, but I accepted.**

 **"So, how deep are we in?" Seo asked.**

 **"Bad, and I'm probably going to make things worse with what I'll have to tell you three. Look, there's a secret I've only shared with Minato. My regret is not telling you all much earlier." I said to him.**

 **I spilled the secret, thus he was registered and given the warper perk. Seo was quiet throughout of all of this.**

 **"So, you knew all this? The whole time and you've only played Minaka's game." Seo said in quiet and strained tone.**

 **"If I killed Minaka in the beginning, I'd be branded as a murderer because I had no "motive" for it in the public eye. Secondly, I doubt back then I was strong enough to hold a candle to the likes of Karasuba. It was pure luck I beat her the first time. Plus, Minato would never meet his flock and so many innocent would suffer." I said explaining the best I had. "Minaka's a cancer yes, but I had to play his twisted game to show the world for the monster he is."**

 **My answer seemed to ease his strain and down the rest of that beer before erasing the can.**

 **"I have one question…what do you intend to do with MBI once Minaka is gone?" Seo asked me.**

 **"Let Takami run it. She's got a good head on her shoulders, and she's next in line to take over either way." I said thoughtfully. "Besides, I can't do it. I'm not the type for it. Minato would be better fit to do if Takami can't."**

"The more I think about, the more creeped out. You and Minaka are like a mirror to each other." Seo pointed.

That's the small fear I always had at the back of my mind. He who fights monsters will risk becoming one. However, I stood up.

"That's true, but not the way you think. I have my friend, my flock, and my allies to back up from falling into that abyss." I said confidently. "Plus, my parents would kill me if I ended up like Minaka and my brothers and sister would kick my face in."

"You never brought them up before. What are they like?" Seo asked me.

"A pack of oddities. We think outside the box, subvert clichés, walk a few tropes, use and abuse reality itself, and at the end of day love each other to pieces." I said wistfully. "My mother and father are going to be all over me when the game's complete wanting to meet all of my wives."

"Ouch. I pity you somewhat because you're outnumbered." Seo joked.

My response was use the Multi-Form to multiply myself to a one man army to Seo's wide eyes.

"Oh, that's just not fair!" Seo whined.

"You didn't think I'd get a harem and not take one from Naruto and Tien's playbook." I said with a smirk. "Trust me, I got it handled. Only issue is giving my parents grandkids."

* * *

(Cues: Star Wars Cantina Theme – John Williams)

Out in the multiverse somewhere, Genevieve let out a squeal of joy to her husband, Akira's confusion. The two were in a bar catching up with friends.

"Uh, sweetheart? What's with that goofy grin on your face?" Akira said with slight fear.

"Our boy has hit over a billion in the bounties." Genevieve said using her BlackTab to project Ryder's bounty. "And he's using Nine Sword style just like you."

"Ah, he reminds me of when I first used it. I was slaying my enemies while striking fear into them." Akira said wistfully. "Now, he's a part of the club with the likes of Ryo, Merch, and us."

This bar was one where warpers frequented and this got a few worried. This was big news to be heard. Everyone was admittingly surprised by the likes of Kaneda's kid hitting the billions first, and everyone expected the likes of Ace, Ryker, or even Evie to hit billions. Of course, the fact that Evie still didn't have a bounty and being a literal ghost in the system for all this time was impressive and terrifying enough.

"Even better, he's a married man now!" Genevieve gushed.

Their friends had offered their congrats. Curt Powers and May O'Mayhem-Powers were enjoyed the company of the Blackthorn pair finding a lot in common with them.

"Well congrats." Curt remarked. "I remember when my first son married his childhood sweetheart. A shame my reboot fell through."

"So, who's the lucky woman in his life?" May asked.

"Try women. Apparently, he's an Ashikabi and got seven women under his flock." Genevieve explained to which Akira spat out his drink.

The bar patrons were in a state of shock. Ashikabi warpers were feared for good reason. They were considered mini armies and it was actually apart of the reason the Frost clan grew so large. For a Blackthorn to be an Ashikabi was along many a warper's worst nightmare. The Blackthorn clan was feared, but there was a buffer in the fact they were a small family compared to the clans. Then Genevieve projected his wives' bounty posters.

Yashima? That didn't scare.

Akitsu? Got the crowd to freeze.

Shi? They considered her a pushover.

Benitsubasa and Hai'hane? They had a laugh.

Harley Quinn? Got the crowd surprised.

Raven? Half the bar patrons were sweating.

"That's six future grandchildren, seven if they purify Raven." Genevieve said a bit excited.

That's when most of the patron ran out of the bar in a panic. At least with Rebecca, she was able to slap automatic bounties the moment a new Blackthorn was born. With her no longer in office, any future kids would not get a bounty until they did something. To some, that was pure paranoia fuel.

"I pity the poor man. He better pray that they don't team up against him." Curt and Akira thought.

* * *

 **[Cues: Nujabes - The Space Between Two Worlds]**

Ryder stood up looking up at the night sky on Miya's roof with Minato and Seo as the rest were inside. The quest screen was still looming in front of them. Ryder looked to his fellow players and they nodded. It was time. Minato and Seo rose up and three accepted the quest.

"Whatever happens, we'll do it together." Ryder said.

"We'll make it though." Seo said.

"And take on whatever challenge is thrown." Minato said finishing the sentence.

"Well Seo, you can do the second task and eliminate any fakers on the way. Just let me know if you spot the swarms." Ryder said to him.

"I'll keep my eyes out." Seo said jumping down off the roof.

Within the East, within Higa's hospital, Chiho had already accepted the game. She knew a storm was coming and she was hopeful yet fearful.

"Uzume, wherever you are. Please be safe." Chiho prayed hoping Uzume could hear her out there.

* * *

 **[Due to the nature of the quest, Status, stats and the like will be unavailable.]**

* * *

(A/N: Yes, we're close to the end of this series. A shocker, I know. But I did say I was following mostly the anime before preparing the final clash. Yes, it's close. All that's needed to do is deal with Uzume and Higa, and it's on to the final stage. I bid you the best and thank all of my viewers for reading this. It's been a wild ride and I intend to see it through. If you're wondering who Curt and May were, they're older OC from an older set of fanfiction I did on deviantART known as the Power Trilogy. It's from the early day when my writing wasn't so refined. I do still reference it from time to time as it's a part of the multiverse as well. Plus, in an earlier work on the Blackthorn fics, I did say Akira and Genevieve would meet Curt Powers someday. So, why not now? So, stay tuned for more of this Kaizo Quest!)


	38. Episode 34: Wrath of the North Dragons

**(A/N:** _Gang Wars continue on, and this fic is an inferno with fans adding fuel. Thank you all for your views, but I hope we can up the reviews. **)**_

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 5 – Pure Engagement Arc – Episode 34: Wrath of the North Dragons/** **Ōkami Family Expansion**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

 **[Quest Thus Far]**

 **[Storyline Quest Alert! (Long Term Group Quest)]**

 **The Final Kaizo Turf War: The final turf boss, Higa, of Shinto Taeito's East has made his move to defame the North Dragon! If he wants a war, let him have one! Finish this war and claim the East!**

 **Quest Objectives: Defeat at 15 of the fake "North Dragons". (8/15 Defeated)**

 **Ensure that your allies that aware of the fakes. (Complete)**

 **Handle the three "Super Swarms" and collect a MacGuffin from each other**

 **Storm the East! (Requirement: The first 3 objectives must be completed!)**

 **(The rest objectives will unlock once "Storm the East!" is started.)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Reputation with your allies remains undamaged, East is claimed under the North Dragons, +Title: Eastern Conqueror, +Title: Shinto Dragon, (Ryder-excusive reward: ?)**

 **Quest Failure: Don't screw this up because I don't think you want to know what will happen! Non-standard Game Over!**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: Defeat 20 of the fakers! (Mystery Prize)**

 **(Ryder/Minato-exclusive) Survive a spar with Uzume. (Uzume-exclusive item)**

 **Defeat the "True Final Boss" of the Super Spawn [Its location will unlock on your map, once all three Swarms are defeated]! (+Stats/Ultimate Weapon for all your Sekirei in your party, if you don't have it.)**

 **?**

* * *

The next day was off to a decent start for us as Seo reported that he told down eight of the fakers thus far. It was Minato who made calls to all their allies to let them all know of those fakers. I was prepping to go deal with some fakers, but I was worried about my brother. New canon for him was coming out, and frankly, the Diamonds coming will make things messy. Immediately, I decided to watch the episode and I had one thought running through my mind, "I feel even sorrier for Pearl now." It would be then that I got a phone call on the safe house's house phone to which I pick up.

"Moshi moshi, Ryder Blackthorn speaking." I said sipping my morning tea.

"Ryder, it's Moeru." Moeru spoke hastily.

"Hey, what's the sudden call? I just called you a half an hour ago." Ryder asked.

"A bunch of shitwits calling themselves North Dragons are attacking my dad's office…or at least MBI's office now, I guess. We tried to go after them, but we're trapped in the house surrounded by a bunch of robots." Moeru said in a panicked tone.

The line went dead. Shit. I got up and got to my closest. I was going to have to not wear my North Dragon trench into battle. The last thing I need from is people connecting me to this. I got on a black motorcycle leather jacket with the Blackthorn emblem, aqua blue T-shirt, black fingerless gloves, black jeans and boots. I do not bother with the weights this time, as this quest called for not holding back. I got Espada in hand, and I needed to think on who to take with me this one. I pull up my **[Sekirei Stat]** page and look them over. I decided to take Benitsuba and Harley Quinn with me this time around, and I go down to the living room.

"Benitsubasa, Harley, I need you two." I say getting to the floor. "We're going questing."

"I'll keep an eye on the house, master." Akitsu said reading a magazine. "By the way, Minato ran off with Homura to visit Yukari."

"Noted. See ya, ice queen. Later girls!" I said as Benitsubasa and Harley follow me out of the door.

* * *

The Ōkami boys were fending for their lives and their Sekirei trying to defend their home from the rash of robotic terminators that bore a faint resemblance to famous cyborgs. Moeru kept firing bullets out of the guns spawned from Lana, but more robots seemed to emerge.

"Damn it, we need help. These assholes cut off the phone lines!" Kichiro said ducking under a couch.

"If it's us, they are after, we'll have to split up. I'll go with Lana away from the house, but you stay with Pam and wait for Ryder." Moeru said going upstairs to his room with Lana in tow.

The teenager changed clothes to a black karate gi with blue accents and crimson markings. She slipped a pair of kung fu shoes and tied a red headband that bared "天照" around his head. Of course, he had a bulletproof vest under the gi as he got on a backpack.

"Lana, you ready?" Moeru asked her.

"Ready as ever." Lana said reloading her Tec-9s.

The duo would scale to the roof through the attic before getting up to the roof outside. Moeru had Lana fired a hail of bullets down on them to get their attention. His amber eyes burned with adrenaline as he braced himself.

"Let's just pray all my parkour practice and martial arts paid off." Moeru said cracking his knuckles.

 **(Cues: ParagonX9 - Chaoz Japan)**

Moeru took off leaping off the roof onto another in a burst speed with Lana following behind. The pair landed on the balcony of someone's apartment. Moeru hastily opened the screen door glad no one was home. Lana and he made their exit through the apartment as bots gave chase smashing the windows.

"I hate to be that guy when comes home." Moeru said as they ran down the hall.

"You do know that you probably left evidence and they made it look like a break-in." Lana said as they made it to an elevator.

"With Minaka in charge, he'll figure a way to keep us. Or hell, it may even belong to an Ashikabi." Moeru said as the elevator went down.

Rumbling could be heard on the elevator and the duo looked up at the hatch.

"Ok, there's two options. They cut the lines or tear open the hatch to come down. Seeing we're still heading down, it can go either way!" Lana said worriedly.

"Kuso!" Moeru swore in his native tongue smashing open the "open door" button.

 **(Cues: One Piece Soundtrack – Bad Guy)**

Moeru and Lana dashed out realizing they were on the second floor and make the run when he saw something that made his run cold. A pair of males were dragging a woman who clearly was worn down and exhausted. She had purple hair done up with two braids going down to her chest, cold blue eyes under cracked glasses, appeared to be five feet seven. She wore a full maid uniform that fit well on her moderate curvaceous figure with large breasts. She also had a bear trap on her right leg.

"Shit, she's even more stacked then me. And she's a Sekirei." Lana said looking over at her master. "And he'll want to save her…irregardless of she's a Sekirei or not."

She sighed. She had hoped she would not have to share him with another Sekirei, but she swallowed that hope. She needed saving. The male walking alongside the one dragging her was clearly a Sekirei. He was about the purplette's height and had a slim build dressed up as a butler. His shaggy white hair went down to his shoulder and his grey eyes promised pain. This was Sekirei number thirty-five, Ichiai. His Ashikabi was someone who people could argue was Ichiai's twin except having black hair like Mohru's and dull brown eyes. He wore a buttoned up white shirt with a loose red tie, black slacks, and work shoes.

"Ah some more Sekirei? I am Claude Rokubungi. Don't mind me, I was merely capturing this Sekirei. Roberta's been a wily one, and I've been hunting her for days. I'll be winging her as soon as I get her in my apartment." Claude said being rather soft-spoken despite the blood on his hands.

Roberta was lamenting her death in her world. What maddened her was how it happened. It was not by gunfire, explosions, or something awesome. It was…falling down some stairs. Roberta felt so humiliated by it that she was initially glad she was alive again…only to find herself in this new hell. She wanted no part of this and tried to stay hidden. However, she got his attention. He and his Sekirei chased her for weeks waring her down with traps and the like. Despite the hardened look, she was terrified of being winged by him. Claude was a soft-spoken sadist and she wanted none of it.

"Actually, I am an Ashikabi. Amaterasu." Moeru said using his middle name.

"Pfft…named after a goddess. That's laughable." Claude said looking over Lana. "But a fine Sekirei you got there. Never thought we thought we got Nubian ones."

"Excuse me?" Lana said glaring at him.

"I suppose we can all talk over tea, just after I deal with this-" Claude said before Moeru roundhouse kicked him into the wall.

 **(Music Ends)**

Before Ichiai could even attack, a bullet tore through his stomach turns a gun from Lana, specifically the trademark gun of Archer's.

"Thanks love." Moeru said sweetly.

"Can't believe your middle name is Amaterasu." Lana said coolly.

"This coming from Lana Anthony Kane." Moeru said teasingly. "But I need a Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun."

Lana spawned one and he took it aiming at Claude. Moeru got some information and learned he had accidently busted into Claude's apartment. Of course, this did not stop Moeru from putting a bullet in Ichiai and Claude's head.

"Thank you…" Roberta said weakly trying to stand.

Lana used her gun to blow off the bear trap on her leg.

"We need to get you to a hospital…and for once I'm glad MBI rules Tokyo." Moeru said taking her up bridal style. "But we need to move."

"Wait, I'll take her. I'm stronger." Lana said taking her up. "But we'll need to hide somewhere to patch her up."

"We're in the east too…Ryder warned us not to go to Higa's hospital too." Moeru remarked as they made it down the stairs.

He had blasted sever androids before making it out through the back. He decided to call again for aid, but he got Rose. Thankfully, Rose was able to give him some useful information. He hung up picking up the shotgun once again.

"Rose still has her family home, and it's empty. We can hide there." Moeru said determined. "Let's move!"

* * *

Kichiro wondered if he was lucky because now he had another blonde in his lap. She was not like Pam, this one was mostly muscle. At five feet five, 134 lbs, and a bust of 86 centimeters, Kichiro was no longer mad his middle name was Kamui. She has blue eyes with blonde hair tightly slicked back with added long braided pigtails, a large forelock, and a scar on her left cheek. She wore a green thong leotard that consisted of a Delta Red triangle insignia on her right breast, a red beret, red socks and black calf-high combat boots, and red gauntlets. Her legs were sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint. She had torn though some of the robots to get to him specifically return she was reacting…to him. Admittingly, Cammy was tempted to commit suicide, but after being chased an Ashikabi with her star studded Sekirei, she had second thoughts.

"Come on of there, we know you're in here!" Hoshi (Sekirei #68) screamed from outside.

"Please, you need to help me." Cammy pleaded. "I don't want to end up under her…and I'm reacting to you."

"I don't know, Cammy. He's my Ashikabi, and I don't think I want to share." Pam said crossing her head.

"Please, I'll do anything! Just keep me away from her, please!" Cammy pleaded.

Kichiro looked to Pam and they grinned. Kichiro quickly winged her right as Ryder and his reinforcements aside.

"Okay, I did not except to see Hoshi." Ryder said awkwardly.

Hoshi was an old Sonic original OC from Ryder's dork phase which was ironic considering Sonic Forces. He a male wolf with black fur and peach skin for his muzzle and the inner portion of his ears. He has two small tufts of fur protruding from both sides at the back of his head, a short bushy tail, pointed ears that curve upwards, ashen eyes and pointed fangs. For attire, he wore a white opened shirt with a yellow five-pointed star on his back and white slacks, military green gloves with medium-sized cuffs, and yellow boots. His Ashikabi was someone Ryder did not except.

"Fuck, I swear these RWBY characters are invading everything. Thankfully, it's just Cinder." Ryder thought.

"So, the Northwest Dragon has come meet us at us?" Cinder said with her Sekirei in tow. "At least, we can meet our lea-"

Ryder does not even give Cinder anymore seconds to breathe before Death Beam-ing her through her skull. Harley promptly sent her hyena to maul the mourning Hoshi.

"So, that's nine Sekirei beaten? Eight?" Benitusbasa asked.

"It might even be ten, but let's just clear this swarm." Ryder remarked. "And I sense some unwanted company nearby. Benitsubasa, can you take care of them?"

"With pleasure." The crimson Sekirei said spotting several of fake North Dragons.

She took after them leaving Ryder with the incoming swarm of robots. Ryder charged the ki into his hand and fired a medium sized one into the air. Airborne, it dispersed to rain down on his enemies. Ryder had defeated them, but he had a rotten feeling about all of this. This was too easy for a "Kaizo" quest. Off one of them, he found one of the MacGuffins, a game cartridge.

"Okay, I have so many questions." Ryder said as it vanished into his **[Inventory]** automatically. "But, little time."

Benitsubasa had returned and a text box appeared.

 **[Defeat at 15 of the fake "North Dragons". (22/15 Defeated) Complete!]**

Ryder would get a text from Minato saying he ran into some of the fakers and even found a swarm. He got a game console for a MacGuffin.

 **[MinatoW: The strange thing was it was too easy.]**

 **[RyderW: I don't like this one bit.]**

 **[SeoW: Guys, there's a swarm in my area nearing the beach! A bunch of fishman from One Piece!]**

 **[MinatoW: On my way, over.]**

 **[RyderW: Good, I'll deal with the Ōkamis.]**

Ryder had come up to the house to find a relieved Kichiro with two Sekirei now. Despite now really needing to scan her with the SekiDex, he did so anyway.

 **"Sekirei No. 50, Cammy White, the Killer Bee Sekirei. Cammy's bust is 83cm, waist is 57, and hips are 88. Height is 164cm and weight is 61kg. Gender is female. A genetic clone of M. Bison, Cammy was made to be an agent of chaos and a potential host for Bison to take over when his original body faded. Thus, her body was formed to be rather durable being bulletproof. She is a quick, close range fighter. She sadly lacks any projectile or long-reaching attacks, and therefore hurls herself at the enemy relying on speed and priority. Her special ability, "Heart, Mind, and Soul", allows her access to two super forms, one fueled by Soul Power with access to Rose's moveset, and one fueled by Psycho Power with access to M. Bison's moveset. This Sekirei is currently owned by Ōkami Kichiro"**

"Psycho Power?" Cammy thought.

"I'm so looking up the Street Fighter wiki." Kichiro thought.

"Well thanks for coming, Johnny Come Lately." Pam sniped.

"At least I showed up, Pam!" Ryder shot back. "And I can't exactly go out in the open considering people think the North Dragons are committing crimes!"

"Oh…right." Pam said quietly.

"Either way, I need to go find your dad and Cheryl." Ryder remarked. "I hope he's not in too much trouble."

The Ōkami patriarch was in trouble, but not the bad kind. A Sekirei had busted into his office apparently looking for him to get to Ryder. Hageshi was eerily calm throughout this as dealing with Cheryl steeled his nerves. The woman who invaded was certainly fearless. Despite her height of 5'5", she looked to a powerhouse with her muscular build. She had dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She had on her a purple dudou (a form of Chinese bra top) on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored sweat pants and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She had Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet. This was Juri Han, Sekirei #51.

"Why do you tremble in fear of me?" Juri asked with her foots raised to fight.

"Because I am not afraid of you at all." Hageshi said coolly.

Cheryl sat in his lap looking calm herself.

"Why? Because I look your weakness." Hageshi said pouring a glass of brandy.

"And what is this that?" Juri asked indignantly.

"You are weak in defense. You require frantic speed and movement, and you stupidly went into an enclosed office to threaten me. Even if could fire off a kick, Cheryl can set you, your clothes, and your Feng Shui engine eye on fire with her mind." Hageshi said raising the glass. "You could always leave, but Cheryl light you up anyway. So, what will it be?"

Juri was floor and realized that the woman in his lap was his Sekirei. She had made the mistake of not realizing it sooner. Hageshi was glad Kichiro was heavily into Street Fighter as that knowledge became rather useful now. Juri realized she walked into her own undoing.

"And besides, you want to fight Ryder? Who has about seven Sekirei who will happily jump in to beat you up if you got the upper hand? The man has fought Karasuba more times than you kicked through this building, is regularly showing he's inhumanly strong, and is probably an alien. The man fought a robot that was the closest thing to a fucking Terminator! And you want to fight him? Are you expecting to win or are you suicidal?" Cheryl said tearing into Juri.

Elsewhere, Lana and Pam shivered having a desire for booze. It was rather telling when _Cheryl_ is being the voice of reason.

"Damn it! I'm low on options, aren't I?" Juri said looking the two over.

She sighed.

"Tell me, you looking for another Sekirei?" Juri said with a fanged grin.

"It seems all I can attract are dangerous sexy women. Woe is me." Hageshi said teasingly. "But I accept."

Another winging was made.

"Oh, by the way, you're a mom now." Cheryl said drinking the brandy.

"Oh great. Young children?" Juri asked.

"Teenagers with Sekirei of their own." Cheryl said as she finished off her drink.

"You've got to be fucking with me." Juri said blankly.

As if on cue, Ryder came in with Harley and Benitsubasa only to find it was already resolved. Ryder did not feel like scanning Juri Han, but Hageshi did ask him. Ryder rolled his eyes and did the scan.

 ** _"Sekirei No. 51, Juri Han, the Feng Shui Sekirei. Cammy's bust is 83cm, waist is 56, and hips are 85. Height is 165cm and weight is 46kg. Gender is female. A vicious Taekwondo user who used to have a heart of justice, beats for revenge after her parents were slain by Shadaloo. It is rumored her family are descendants of Jurogumo which befits the affinity for spiders. While having her ki to use to amplify her attacks, she wields the Feng Shui Engine in her left eye which amplifies ki usage, speed, and reaction time. However, there is a limit to how long this mode can be used (at base stats, ten minutes). Her special ability, "Heir of Jurogumo", allows for her spider-like powers and summoning spiders. This Sekirei is currently owned by Ōkami Hageshi"_**

Juri Han had facepalmed. She had no idea she could even summon spiders now.

"Well better now, than never." Juri thought.

* * *

Within the old Tenin home, Moeru had tried his best to patch Roberta up.

"Wing me…" She said weakly.

"Are you serious?" Lana remarked.

"Look, I can't defend myself, and I pretty much have no options. Not like I can go back to serving my old master in my past life. So, I may as well serve a new one like him." Roberta said getting up to a sitting position on the couch. "So please, grant my wish."

"Lana, you cool with this?" Moeru asked Lana earnestly.

"I'm surprising you're asking." Lana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, you are my leading lady. Serves right I ask." Moeru said like that was the normal response.

"Consider yourself lucky I have experiences with multiple partners…and women." Lana said sheepishly.

"That's the spirit!" Moeru said before gently winging Roberta.

Much to their surprise, the winging healing the Terminator maid's wounds. A knock on the door revealed an MBI agent to shoved Moeru a box before leaving. Inside they found a fresh outfit for Roberta to change into even with the fake glasses. Once changed, Moeru's expression grew hopeful.

"We need to get to Ryder." Moeru remarked before explaining to Roberta. "He's got a device that allows him to tell a Sekirei's abilities. We may be able to find out more about your powers."

"Ryder? As in the Northwest Dragon?" Roberta asked.

"Yes him. Our Ashikabi is a bit of an ally to him." Lana said. "And I'm warning you now. Our master's family are all Ashikabi."

"You're joking…" Roberta said.

"Nope. Apparently when I died, fate decided to put me and my former co-workers with a divorced dad and his two sons." Lana remarked rolling her eyes.

"Well that must be awkward." Roberta said feeling pity for her.

As the three left the house, they had no idea they were being followed until they arrived at Moeru's old school.

"Oi, Uzume? That you, man am I….oh shit." Moeru said noting the expression on the veil Sekirei's face.

Behind her were two Sekirei, number 21 (Jin) and Katsuragi.

"Higa wishes to see you about the North Dragons." Jin said twirling her tonfas.

"How about fuck no?" Moeru spat.

"Then, we'll beat you up and drag you to him." Katsuragi said jumping down from the roof. "What makes you think you'll get away?"

"I'm sorry, can you come closer? I can't hear you." Moeru said as Katsuragi stormed up.

"I said-GYAAHHH!" Katsuragi said as Moeru kicked her right between the legs.

Sekirei may have been superpowered aliens, but even they had a weakness of sensitive genitals like humans. Katsuragi screamed as Lana spawned a grenade launcher that fired smoke bombs. She shot on right in Katsuragi's face blinding her and making a cloud of smoke for them to flee.

"Fuck!" Jin said as she and Uzume jumped down as the trio fled into the school.

Moeru was silently leading his Sekirei into one of the open restrooms locking the door behind them.

"Lana, think you spawn a silenced nailgun?" Moeru asked.

Lana had to think a bit harder before it produced in her hands. She shot the door up to nail it shut.

"Now what?" Roberta asked.

"The vents." Moeru explained. "They're spacious…like in the movies. This place was used to shoot a movie some time ago. But Roberta, you'll have to shed the maid wear and the glasses. We'll need you able to fully move."

"Thankfully, I can a spawn a t-shirt cannon as it's a type of gun." Lana said spawning one firing out a mini sweater dress in Roberta's size.

Roberta shed the maid clothes leaving her in a black bra and panties.

"Yup, definitely Js." Moeru said as Lana felt a bit sheepish.

"You enjoyed my Ds." Lana touted.

"And I do…just thinking of how they'd work together." Moeru said with a blush.

"I'd be happy to indulge that, my master. But after we get out of this alive." Roberta said slipping on the dress.

Moeru stuffed the maid clothes in his glass before they moved to the vents.

* * *

Frankly, I was tired. Dealing with the fake North Dragons was annoying and did not even reward for it. Seo and Minato cleared the last swarm and got a TV strangely enough. The game had told us that the rest of the objectives would open up tomorrow morning. It was late at night when myself, Benitsubasa, and Harley arrived at Izumo Inn. Miya was happy to see me apparently still worried about me.

"Are you all right, Ryder? You look drained." Miya said setting down tea for me.

"Well between managing a harem, fighting Minaka, training, training Minato, dealing with space bullshit, and thensome, I'm a bit tried." I said downing. "And frankly, those two are a bit tired. "I don't even…"

My BlackTab rings and it's Rose. I answered and learned that Uzume is with two Sekirei of Higa's chasing after Moeru and his Sekirei. Apparently, he gained a new one. Just great! I get up after I hang up.

"I have to go bail out Moeru." I said to Harley and Benitsubasa. "And I'll go alone this time. You two need rest."

"Be careful." Harley said pecking me on the cheek.

The moment they used **[Fast Travel]** to leave, Akitsu arrives here the same way. She insists she comes with worried for my safety. I won't stop her from coming, however. But I do intend to fight Uzume. I can not let Higa keep her under his thumb.

* * *

 **[Due to the nature of the quest, Status, stats and the like will be unavailable.]**

* * *

(A/N: The Ōkami family returns again for aid! Frankly, I wanted to expand on Lana's powers a bit and show how Lana could get creative with her powers. Also, since they were still around in the city, I gave him a second Sekirei. Hageshi's got another crazy woman, Kichiro's got another blonde, and Moeru got the "sane" one. Frankly, they were fun to do. As for the quest, the swarms were deliberately easy. Let's just say, the MacGuffin have a deeper meaning. Next time, Ryder saves Moeru! But I do ask what powers do you think Roberta could have? However, on other news, nearly all the custom Sekirei are either dead or winged! Hooray! There's just one unwinged custom Sekirei left, and I'm thinking of what to do with her. 'Till next time!)


	39. Episode 35: Schoolhouse Brawl

**(A/N:** _Gang Wars continue on, and this fic is an inferno with fans adding fuel. Thank you all for your views, but I hope we can up the reviews. **)**_

* * *

 **Sekirei Blackthorned**

 **Season 5 – Pure Engagement Arc – Episode 35: Schoolhouse Brawl**

* * *

( **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification)

( **Bold text** – Gamer text box)

* * *

 **[Quest Thus Far]**

 **[Storyline Quest Alert! (Long Term Group Quest)]**

 **The Final Kaizo Turf War: The final turf boss, Higa, of Shinto Taeito's East has made his move to defame the North Dragon! If he wants a war, let him have one! Finish this war and claim the East!**

 **Quest Objectives: Defeat at 15 of the fake "North Dragons". (22/15 Defeated) (Complete!)**

 **Ensure that your allies that aware of the fakes. (Complete)**

 **Handle the three "Super Swarms" and collect a MacGuffin from each other (Complete!)**

 **Storm the East!**

 **(The rest objectives will unlock once "Storm the East!" is started.)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Quest Completion Reward: Reputation with your allies remains undamaged, East is claimed under the North Dragons, +Title: Eastern Conqueror, +Title: Shinto Dragon, (Ryder-excusive reward: ?)**

 **Quest Failure: Don't screw this up because I don't think you want to know what will happen! Non-standard Game Over!**

 **Bonus Objectives/Rewards: Defeat 20 of the fakers! (Mystery Prize) _Complete_**

 **(Ryder/Minato-exclusive) Survive a spar with Uzume. (Uzume-exclusive item)**

 **Defeat the "True Final Boss" of the Super Spawn [Its location will unlock on your map, once all three Swarms are defeated]! (+Stats/Ultimate Weapon for all your Sekirei in your party, if you don't have it.)**

 **?**

* * *

He never thought he'd be going to back to school, let alone a Japanese school. Akitsu and Ryder arrived at the school where Ryder noticed something.

"Akitsu, I think you forgot to wear panties….again." Ryder said blankly.

"Well, if you want a quickie, I can provide you one." Akitsu said sheepishly to cover that up.

Ryder sighed and decided to move on. They had to find Moeru to which Ryder was able to sense him out. Uzume was trying to use her Gamer powers to find them, but that was proving difficult. However, she did sense another player.

"Fuck!" Uzume spat punching a locker.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked.

"We got company." Uzume said as Ryder and Akitsu entered the school.

For Ryder, it was a simple matter of using Instant Transmission to surprise punch Uzume right in her jaw having her stumble shocking Jin and Katsurgi.

"I can't let you kill Moeru or his girls, Uzume." Ryder said flatly.

"Who the hell are you?" Jin said getting her tonfa.

"The Northwest Dragon who doesn't have time for you." Ryder said using a 10 Thousand Volt Vari to electrocute her.

Jin slumped to the ground shaking and shuddering.

"Master, focus on Uzume. This one is mine." Akitsu said taking a stance.

"You're going to fight, cow tits. You look like your master's been doing nothing but spoiling y-" Katsurgi said Akitsu punched her through a door into a classroom leaving Uzume and Ryder to stare each other down.

"I say we don't have to do this, but we both know this quest." Ryder said serious in his tone.

"I'm sorry, Ryder, but Chiho means more to me." Uzume said forming her veils into a drill to impale him.

 **[Battle BGM Started: Sonic Battle – Final Boss]**

Ryder swiftly dodging unsheathing Espada in one motion before slashing the veiled drill only to duck under another. Ryder rolled to the side only to socked by speeding veil. Ryder rubbed the bruise as he flipped over another veil slashing it in the process. Ryder jumped up sheathing his sword for a flying kick only to restrained by a bunch of Uzume's veils and slammed into the walls before being through a pair of doors into the library.

"Damn, she's gotten stronger. I'm actually glad Akitsu decided to deal with the flunkies." Ryder thought. "But it seems I may be able to get the drop on her."

Ryder hid among the library rows as Uzume came in looking for him as silence filled the air. Ryder had to creep behinds shelves trying to lower his energy to make things harder for Uzume to find him. As Uzume was search the non-fiction shelves, Ryder used a kiai to have it tumble on top of her to which Uzume used her veils to lift it off on her before it could crush her. Ryder backflipped over to get Uzume from behind with an energy blast sending her though the shelves and into the wall.

"Rargh!" Uzume said releasing a kiai to blow away the shelves. "Why don't you give up?"

"Because I want to win as much as you do. I won't let Higa have the pleasure of knowing he defeated me. If you want to protect Chiho so bad, you could have come to us for help, damn it!" Ryder said. "We could have found a way to cure her!"

Uzume hesitated and it give Ryder the opening he needed.

" **[Sango]** " Ryder said firing a blue electrical dragon after Uzume.

Using her veils as a shield reduced the effectiveness, but it was still enough to blast her through the wall and several rooms down.

 **[Music Ends]**

In one of the classrooms used for science, Akitsu had Katsurgi frozen to a wall. The martial artist made the mistake of throwing _liquid nitrogen_ at the icy Sekirei to which all it did was empower her to freeze the punch happy fighter to a wall.

"Might as well end this." Akitsu said tearing Katsurgi's jumpsuit with one pull. "I can see why you insulted me. You're jealous."

"Shut up and do it already." Katsurgi said redfaced.

Akitsu promptly clipped the Sekirei's wings by deactivating her bringing the defeated Sekirei counter to eleven.

"Oh, thank god." Moeru said opening the vent hatch for him and his Sekirei climb down.

"You must be Moeru. Master's is fighting Uzume now. I will escort you out." Akitsu said calmly.

"Thanks a bunch, Akitsu." Lana said as they exited the now.

Jin was still shaken in the hall, and Lana had deactivated her bringing Moeru up to three. Ryder had caught up with them.

"We need to go, now. I don't know how long, but Uzume's going to get back up." Ryder remarked.

"I'll escort them home, Master. Please be safe." Akitsu said kissing him cheeks as she ran with Moeru and his Sekirei.

Uzume stormed out the library noticing the defeated Jin.

"And Katsurgi's out too! Fuck!" Uzume spat.

"Sadly, for you, I won't be sticking around either. Considering the explosions, MBI and the fire department are going to be here soon." Ryder remarked noting the growing fire.

"Well, I guess I failed my quest." Uzume said defeated. "I can't face Higa after that."

"Then side with us. I can only try to save her." Ryder said offering his hand.

"Then go. I'll need to disappear for a while. If you intend to fight Higa, I can't help you. Not yet." Uzume said making her exit.

As the place crumbled, Ryker shot the fire alarm to trigger the sprinklers before making his own escape. He had to call Takami to inform her of what happened, and she offered to handle it. As far as the public knew, it would be an electrical fire that caused it. Ryder had returned home, and Higa was stewing at the fact that Jin and Katsurgi were defeated. He wanted to deal with Uzume personally, but Kocho reminded him he had a summit to attend with investors.

"I swear they have the worst timing!" Higa roared.

* * *

Minato would be thinking a similar thought when the game flashed with a warning message. Minato just wanted to rest, but the game insisted he, Ryder, and Seo go seek out the "True Final Boss". He lay on his bed as the text box showed him a map to where said boss was which a football field in the north.

"If I don't go now, it'll bug me with this in the morning." Minato said getting up off his bed.

Getting in gear, he walked downstairs to find Ryder arriving.

"Don't rest yet Ryder, it seems the game is giving us a final boss." Minato said as Ryder rolled his eyes. "How much you want to bet the game is going to plant some twist on this?"

"Enough to say I'm not bringing any Sekirei with me. I have a bad feeling that final boss is going to be one of those bosses." Ryder said sternly. "So, let's just go."

The two left leaving the worried Sekirei to hold the fort as Akitsu came home.

"Akitsu, I need you to hold down the fort. This next part, I'll have to go in alone." Ryder said worriedly.

"I'll keep everyone safe." Akitsu said with a bow as the two used **[Fast Travel]** to Maison Izumo. Once there, it was a short run to the stadium which had a massive glowing blue light extending to the sky.

"Oh joy, how cliché." Ryder sniped.

At the entrance, they found Seo panicked and fretting.

"Seo, what happened?" Ryder said coming up to him.

"It's Miya! She saw the light and came to investigate, but I heard her scream and a bunch of noise. I wanted to go in after her, but the game put a barrier." Seo said panicked.

"Waiting for us to show." Minato said making his deduction.

Ryder came up to the entrance and walked in with no issue as the other two players followed along. As they entered, the stadium lit up despite it being empty. In the field was the glowing pillar, and a text box.

 **[Gateway to the Final Dungeon]**

 **[The final swarm challenge awaits you! In here will be your most difficult challenge, thus you can not bring your Sekirei with you. While this challenge is optional, the fact that Miya is trapped in here gives you incentive to do this, no?]**

"This game is fucking with us!" Ryder snarled.

The MacGuffins appeared out their inventories to assemble together as the television opened a portal for them to go through.

"You guys ready?" Ryder asked his friends.

"More than I've ever be." Minato said cracking his knuckles.

"It can't be that hard, right?" Seo asked nervously as the three of them jumped in.

However, they missed a text box that pinged up as they entered.

 **[Foolish players, they have no idea that _I_ have taken over for this challenge. Now that they have entered my domain, I will have new challenges to continue my winning streak! Let see you survive my Kaizo Trap, Northwest Dragons!]**

* * *

 **[Due to the nature of the quest, Status, stats and the like will be unavailable.]**

* * *

(A/N: A bit shorter than usual, but this is to make up for my flash drive going bad. For one, I felt that despite everything, Uzume and Ryder would not go all out to kill each other. However, they would definitely scrap it out. Now there's the matter of the "trap", which is a bit of a surprise. I can stay this. All three will be separated and put on different paths. So stick around for more, next time!)


End file.
